De weg naar geluk!
by Bonnie85
Summary: Robert Vermeulen (Edward) heeft alles wat hij maar wensen kan. Alleen in de liefde heeft hij minder succes. Tot hij Bo (Bella) ontmoet. Na de dood van haar vriend is ze kapot van verdriet. Kan hij haar het geluk weer brengen?
1. Chapter 1

_Dit is mijn eerste zelfgeschreven fanfic. Ondanks dat de namen afwijken, gaat het wel om de zelfde karakters zoals we deze kennen met hier en daar kleine veranderingen. Maar ik vertouw erop dat snel duidelijk word wie welke originele karters zijn. De koppels zijn namelijk het zelfde. Alice (Alison) en Jasper (Sam), Rose (Emelie) en Em (Steven) enz. Verder heb ik gebruik gemaakt van mijn eigen fantasie en hier en daar wat afgeweken._

_Uiteraard is het Twilight universum van Stephenie Meyer, ik speel er alleen mee en leen haar karakters met in mijn hoofd de bekende gezichten van de twilight films hiervoor._

* * *

"Aaaaaah, krijg toch de... Fuck. Hoe kan het dat ik gewoon WEER van je verlies man? Ik zweer je, je speelt vals, dat kan niet anders." Zeurt Steven na voor de derde keer op rij verloren te hebben met pokeren. Lachend loop ik naar boven. "Ik ga een biertje pakken, jullie ook?" Vraag ik terwijl ik de trap op loop. "Ja is goed man." Zegt Sam. "Yep, en neem wat te eten mee Rob, dat ben je me op zijn minst verschuldigd nadat je me zo genadeloos hebt ingemaakt."

"Ik zal kijken wat ze hebben Steve." Zeg ik zuchtend. Steven is twee jaar ouder dan ik, en op het eerste gezicht zou je niet zeggen dat we broers zijn. Steven is heel groot en heel breed en ik ben zeker geen magere Hein, ik ben zelfs wel een beetje trots op mijn lijf maar ben niet zo afgetraind en enorm als hem. Daarnaast is Steven heel uitbundig, kan ongelooflijk onnozel doen en je enorm voor lul zetten met de dingen die soms uit zijn mond komen.

Terwijl ik juist vrij rustig ben en altijd wat meer op de achtergrond. Sam leerde ik kennen op de middelbare school en zijn sindsdien onafscheidelijk van elkaar, toen we gingen studeren en hij een relatie kreeg met m'n tweelingzusje Alison was hij niet meer weg te denken in ons gezin. Steve, Alison en ik zijn altijd (samen met onze ouders Kate en Martijn) erg close geweest en Sam voegde zich hier moeiteloos bij. Toen Steven Emilie ontmoete ging het wat moeizamer. Emilie is het type die eerst heel erg de kat uit de boom te kijkt.

En ik kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Emilie is een bizar mooie en aantrekkelijke meid, met donker blond haar en heeft een lijf waar elke man van droomt en word daar ook vaak op beoordeeld, waardoor ze erg voorzichtig om zich zelf open op te stellen en zich zelf te zij. ook omdat ze vaak erg haar best moet doen om te zorgen dat mensen om het mooie plaatje heen kijken. Maar na de acht jaar dat zij en Steven samen zijn, en ze helemaal zich zelf kan zijn bij ons en wij bij haar, zijn we een hechte groep vrienden geworden.

Boven aan de trap hoor ik Alison en Emilie in de keuken praten. "Hè, ladies, nu al terug?" Vraag ik terwijl ik de koelkast open en drie Corona biertjes pak. "Wees niet bang, broer lief, we zijn niet met lege handen terug gekomen hoor. En Rob, je moet toch eens vertellen hoe je het steeds weer voor elkaar krijgt om met de meest vreemde grieten uit te gaan. We kwamen Claudia in de Bijenkorf tegen..." Zegt Alison met een grijns.

Claudia was een vage vriendin van onze "zakelijke buurvrouw" die al weken zat te zeuren dat ik eens met haar uit moest. Claudia zou namelijk nogal fan van me zijn nadat ze me een keer gespot had bij onze buurvrouw. Ik, Alison en Jasper zijn partners en hebben sinds 4 jaar een goed lopend makelaarskantoor in Amsterdam zuid. Om er van af te zijn heb ik ingestemd. Claudia leek op het eerste gezicht oké, maar absoluut niet mijn typ met - duidelijk geverfd - blond haar en de iets wat dellerige outfit en de vele lagen make-up die ze droeg.

En ik vind kleding en het gebruik van make- up van een vrouw erg belangrijk, omdat ik val op meisjes die er verzorgd uit zien. Het maakt niet uit wat voor stijl, als het er maar netjes uitziet en klopt. Dit zijn ook echt punten waar ik op let als ik voor het eerst iemand zie of ontmoet. Als ik vind dat ze er echt niet bij loopt ben ik al afgeknapt. Dit geld ook voor schoenen, wat sommige aan hun voeten hebben kan me echt verbazen. Misschien komt dit ook wel door Alison, aangezien zij hier altijd als eerst op let bij mensen en het nodige commentaar levert.

Misschien dat ik er daardoor zelf ook op ben gaan letten en geleerd heb wat het over iemand kan zeggen. Maar verder was Claudia geen onaantrekkelijke vrouw. Dus ik besloot er maar het beste van te maken. Maar mijn god, wat een mens! Ik heb me werkelijk de hele avond afgevraagd of ik op stap was met een tiener, die haar gierende hormonen niet onder controle had, iets waar ik me heel ongemakkelijk bij voelde. Ik nam haar mee uit eten naar een restaurant dat bekend stond om z'n goede kaart, dit maakte de avond gelukkig een beetje goed.

Ik wist niet hoe snel ik terug m'n auto in moest springen nadat ik haar netjes in Amsterdam Noord had thuisgebracht. Ze vroeg nog of ik binnen wilde komen maar de avond, en vooral Claudia was zo'n ongelooflijke afknapper dat zelfs en makkelijke wip me er niet van weerhield om te maken dat ik weg kwam. De gedachten alleen al bezorgt me nu nog koude rillingen.

"Ze vroeg hoe het met je ging en zei dat ze het heel erg jammer vond niks meer van je gehoord te hebben na jullie avondje uit." Daarop kijk ik Alison met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Wat heb je tegen haar gezegd Al?" "Ow, niks bijzonders, dat je het heel erg druk hebt op zaak enzo, hihi." "Thanx, Al." Zeg ik opgelucht, blij dat ze me niet voor blok heeft gezet. Emilie lacht "Misschien moeten we toch eens een missie op touw zetten; breng Rob aan de vrouw!"

Ik zucht en kijk van Emilie naar Alison, beide een achterlijke grijns op hun gezicht. "Ik heb net een geflopte avond uit achter de rug en jullie hebben al de volgende in de rij staan?" "Nee hoor, helemaal niet, moeten we eerst wel een rij creëren." Ik schud zuchtend mijn hoofd en loop weer naar de trap met het bier en een zak chips die op tafel lag. "Oooeeeeeh, ja Emi, dat is een te gek idee, gaan we stappen en nodigen we gewoon een paar leuke meiden uit om mee te gaan." Hoor ik Alison enthousiast zeggen. Gelukkig is dit een van de sporadische momenten waarop m'n familie Zich bemoeien met mijn liefdesleven. Ze weten inmiddels wel beter.

"Jezus, bro! Ik dacht even dat je hem gepeert was met dat bier." Roept Steven zodra ik onze kelder binnen loop. De kelder is onze "speel- kamer" zoals m'n ouders het nog steeds noemen. Ondanks dat we niet meer thuis wonen komen we hier nog regelmatig samen. Mede omdat Kate, onze moeder het erg waardeert als we zo nu en dan samen eten.

Gelukkig wonen we ook allemaal in Amsterdam Zuid met als uitzondering van Steven en Emilie, zij hebben sinds een jaar een waanzinnig huis in Amsterdam Oost aan de Middenweg gekocht. Ons ouderlijk huis is een enorm herenhuis in Amsterdam Zuid, met smalle kamers en vijf verdiepingen, en met een enorme kelder over de gehele breedte en lengte van het pand. Al snel werd dit onze speelkamer waar we als kind helemaal los konden gaan met het bouwen van hutten, als het buiten regende konden voetballen en minder feestjes.

En toen we ouder werden heeft mijn moeder er de oude bank uit de woonkamer en een grote tv met alles erop en eraan neergezet om rond te hangen met onze vrienden. Later kwam er nog een pooltafel en nadien is er niet veel meer verandert en hangen we er nog steeds graag rond tijdens onze "thuis etentjes".

"We kwamen Rob's date from HELL tegen in de stad." Zegt Alison met grote ogen. En ze doet haar best om niet te lachen. "Ha ha, Al, maak me maar belachelijk. Had ik al verteld dat ze me nog mee naar binnen vroeg toen ik haar thuis afzette?" Vier paar ogen kijken me geschokt aan en ik lach. "Je hebt toch niet... Je weet wel?" Rilt Alison. "Nee, natuurlijk niet! Wat voor zak denk je dat ik ben? Trouwens ik denk niet dat ik hem omhoog had gekregen na de hele avond met haar doorgebracht te hebben."

Iedereen lacht. "Echt, Rob, hoe je het toch voor elkaar krijgt om steeds met die malloten opgescheept te komen zitten, ik snap het niet. Niet dat je er zelf geen bent." Zegt Emilie en ze steekt haar tong naar me uit. "Het trekt elkaar toch aan hè." Lacht Sam. "Ik blijf erbij dat je een keer écht leuke vrouwen moet ontmoeten. En wij moeten nodig weer eens op stap, dat is al weken geleden! Ik zeg... Vrijdag. Hebben jullie dan al plannen? Want dan vraag ik morgen gelijk of Bo kan en zin heeft."

"Ik kan vrijdag niet Emi, ik moet naar die borrel van de opening van Kings & Queens." Zei ik tegen Emilie. "OW ja, baaaaah, moet dat echt Rob? Ik heb er zo geen zin in." Zeurt Alison. "Ja dat moet Al, je hebt beloofd om mee te gaan." Ze zucht en zegt met een pruillip; "ja, ik geloof dat ik dat gedaan heb." Ik kan het niet laten en moet er om grinniken. Want ik weet wel beter. Kings & Queens is een nieuwe kledingzaak in het centrum waarvan de eigenares het pand van ons heeft gekocht. Vrijdagavond hebben ze een borrel georganiseerd met een dj bij de ingang om de opening groots te vieren. En waar kleding is, is de interesse van Alison.

"Het is echt super gaaf geworden Rob. Ik ben er best een beetje trots op." Alison deed naast de makelaardij ook adviezen geven over eventuele bouwplannen en interieur ideeën voor de winkel - en bedrijfspanden die we verkochten. Dit is als een eenmalig advies begonnen voor een kleine sieraden zaak van een vrouw die op heel jonge leeftijd een eigen winkeltje wilde om haar zelf gemaakte sieraden te verkopen.

Zij kocht bij ons een heel oud, maar verwaarloosd pandje onder de voorwaarden dat Alison haar zou helpen met ideeën om er iets moois van te maken en te helpen met het inrichten van de winkel. Haar sieraden en winkel werden een groot succes en zo ook Alison's werk. En regelmatig word Alison om advies gevraagd bij de bouwplannen en interieur. Wat dat betreft lijkt Alison enorm op onze moeder.

Ons makelaars kantoor hebben Alison en ik overgenomen van haar, nadat ze zich alleen nog maar wilde richten op haar werkzaamheden als binnenhuisarchitect en omdat ze het rustiger aan wilde doen. Zij had het bedrijf samen met haar zus van hun vader overgenomen, maar nadat haar zus en dus onze tante overleed aan borstkanker vier jaar geleden zag ze het niet langer zitten om iedere dag weer naar het kantoor te moeten waar ze zo veel jaar met heel veel passie en liefde met haar enige zus gewerkt had.

En aangezien onze nichten geen behoefte hadden aan een carrière in de makelaardij en zowel Alison als ik hier wel ambities in hadden, hebben wij de zaak overgenomen. En zo is het al vier generaties in onze familie. Ons makelaarskantoor had een erg goede naam in Amsterdam, met vooral grote en dure panden in de portefeuille.

Een jaar nadat wij het over hebben genomen is Sam erbij gekomen. En een betere keuze hadden we niet kunnen maken. Sam weet absoluut waar hij het over heeft als het gaat over oude, monumentale panden, en keer op keer weet hij de deals te sluiten met zijn humor en charmes. Ongeacht of de klant nu een man of een vrouw is. Ik zelf ben meer zakelijk, maar ook ik red me prima. En vrijwel alle grootte, zakelijke deals sluit ik. En vrijwel alle taxaties voer ik uit.

Alison is helemaal thuis in de particuliere verhuur en verkoop van woonhuizen en winkelpanden en weet starters of mensen die opzoek zijn naar iets nieuws of eerste winkelpand met haar enthousiasme vrijwel altijd over te halen. Inmiddels waren we een super team en liep de zaak als een trein. En niemand had durven dromen dat de zaken zo goed zouden gaan. Onze ouders barsten bijna uit elkaar van trots, vooral mijn moeder omdat de zaak voor haar heel veel betekent.

Steven zag het helemaal niet zitten om als makelaar aan de slag te gaan en sloeg dan ook een totaal andere weg in. Wat overigens niet betekend dat hij minder succesvol is. Hij is altijd geobsedeerd geweest door sport en is nu dan ook - vast en zeker de coolste- gym leraar op een middelbare school voor moeilijk opvoedbare kinderen in Hilversum. Deze rebellen lopen weg met Steven en het lijkt alsof hij ondanks zijn eigen onvolwassen momenten en gekke fratsen echt zijn roeping heeft gevonden om deze kinderen behalve gymles ook te helpen met hun dagelijkse problemen.

"Denk je nog wel eens aan mij schatje? Want je hebt het zo vaak over die Bobo de laatste tijd, dat ik bijna zou denken dat je een girl crush voor haar hebt." Vraagt Steven met een stalen gezicht. Emilie petst Steven op zijn achterhoofd. "Pfff, Alsof jij dat erg zou vinden Beer." Lacht Emilie. En het ergste is dat ze waarschijnlijk gelijk heeft. "Jullie kennen me, ik vind ook niet zomaar iemand leuk. Of de moeite waard om m'n beste voor te doen om beter te leren kennen.

En al helemaal niet gelijk nadat ik die persoon net heb ontmoet. En ik verbaas me zelf denk ik ook een beetje dat ik dat bij haar wel heb. Ik vind het gewoon een bijzondere en fascinerende meid en ze komt heel oprecht over. En ik heb een voorgevoel dat het een blijvertje is, dat ik echt een heel oprechte en leuke vriendschap met Bo kan hebben. Bestaat er zoiets als heel hechte vriendschap op het eerste gezicht?" Iedereen kijkt Emilie verbaasd aan. Omdat dit echt niet de Emilie was die we kennen. "Kennelijk wel dus" Stelt Alison vast.

"Ik kan ook niet wachten om haar te leren kennen, alleen al omdat ik reten nieuwsgierig ben naar Bo na al je vele verhalen" Lacht Alison. "Ik lach me ook echt kapot met haar. Wat ze me soms toestuurt... Ze heeft echt de humor van een kerel." Emilie zuchten. "Ik wil jullie gewoon heel graag aan haar voorstellen." Zegt ze glimlachend. "Misschien kunnen we inderdaad een keer wat afspreken!" Zeg ik, meer voor Emilie dan voor mezelf, al moet ik bekennen dat ik wel nieuwsgierig ben naar deze Bo. Want Emilie vind inderdaad niet zomaar iemand aardig.

Ze heeft buiten ons ook geen hechte vrienden waar ze veel mee omgaat. Dus het is heel wat dat ze zo enthousiast is over iemand, in zo'n korte tijd na hun ontmoeting. Emilie werkte als hoofdredactrice bij de kleine uitgeverij van haar vader. Deze uitgeverij had verschillende bestsellers uitgebracht en ze hadden een aantal grote magazines. Aangezien Emilie de "dochter van" is en de meeste er dus van uitgingen dat ze daarom op de stoel als hoofdredactrice zat werd er erg op haar neer gekeken door de meeste collega's.

Dit is overigens absoluut niet het geval, verre van en Emilie is werkelijk een van de meest intelligentste mensen die ik ken en heeft ze absoluut heel hard moeten leren en werken om te komen waar ze nu is. Niet dat ze zich zorgen maakte om wat er van haar gedacht word, ze zegt dat het haar leidinggevende functie alleen maar makkelijk maakt. En daarom zegt het wel veel over deze Bo. Want zij had hier kennelijk geen probleem mee. En daarnaast; als het om mensen gaat heeft Emilie vrijwel altijd gelijk...

We horen boven de voordeur en het gekletter van pumps. (Ja ik weet hoe deze schoenen heten, nou en!) "Ah, daar heb je pap en mam." Alison staat op en loopt naar boven en niet lang daarna volgt iedereen. Ik kijk snel achterom om te zien of er geen troep meer ligt en doe de tv uit en loop ook naar boven. Mijn moeder staat in de keuken en begroete iedereen met een zoen op de wang. Als ze mij ziet krijgt ze een grote glimlach op haar gezicht en loopt naar me toe.

Ze pakte mijn gezicht in beide handen en geeft ook mij een zoen op mijn wang. "Dag zoonlief." Zegt ze met een moederlijke glimlach. "Hoi mam, lekker gewerkt?" Ondanks dat er geen twijfel bestaat over het feit dat ze geen een van ons voortrekt of liever ziet, was ik wel altijd een moeders kindjes. Terwijl Steven en Alison altijd meer naar m'n vader trokken. Ik ben dol op mijn ouders, wij zijn allemaal dol op onze ouders. Ik ken weinig mensen die zo'n liefdevolle, leuke en gezellige jeugd hebben gehad als ons.

Mijn ouders waren altijd heel open en vrij, maar wel duidelijk en erg gesteld op normen en waarden. Wellicht dat deze wat ouderwets waren soms, toch ben ik blij dat we ze mee hebben gekregen. Het maakt me de persoon die ik vandaag de dag ben. En ik weet ook zeker dat dit er voor heeft gezorgd dat we nu allemaal succesvol in onze banen zijn. Zelfverzekerd zijn. We weten wat we willen en werken er keihard voor om die doelen te bereiken, een van de dingen die we absoluut hebben mee gekregen van mijn ouders.

Mijn ouders komen alle twee uit zeer goede families. Ik durf best te zeggen dat mijn familie het op financieel gebied absoluut erg goed hadden. Zo kwamen we dan ook aan niks te kort. Dit betekend niet dat we "zomaar" alles kregen wat we wilden. Geld was er niet zomaar, geld was er omdat je er hard voor had gewerkt. Dus als we perse iets wilde hebben moesten we er net als ieder ander voor werken en er voor sparen.

Dat mijn ouders dan in de meeste gevallen, op het aller laatste moment er toch nog voor kozen om het ons te geven maakte het een niet "zomaar". Mijn vader is al jaren een zeer gewaardeerd neurochirurg aan het VU, doet wetenschappelijke onderzoeken naar neurologische aandoeningen en leidt mensen op. Hierdoor is mijn vader wel altijd een heel druk man geweest en was hij toen we klein waren vrijwel nooit thuis.

Als kind waren we hier vaak verdrietig van, maar mijn vader vertelde ons altijd dat dit was om er voor te zorgen dat wij het leven konden hebben dat we hadden. Ik durf wel te stellen dat we alles behalve de doorsnee verwende rijkeluiskinderen waren. We rijden allemaal ik mooie, dikke auto's, maar hebben er zelf voor gewerkt. We hebben allemaal eigen huizen, maar hebben er zelf voor gewerkt. We hebben allemaal een loyaal salaris en wederom, ook hier werken we zelf voor, en hard!

"Pffff, ik ben kapot. Deze klant blijft alles maar veranderen. Word er niet goed van!" Zegt ze, ondanks de woorden met een glimlach. Mijn moeder is een van de warmste en liefste personen die ik ken. Mijn vader was ook erg geliefd, rustig en heel open minded. Kortom ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ik op ze lijk en mocht ik ooit kinderen krijgen, wat ik op zich heel graag wil, zijn zij zeker mijn voorbeeld. "We eten pasta jongens." Mompelde m'n moeder met haar hoofd in de koelkast.

"NICE!" Roept Steven. En Kate grinnikte. Nadat we hebben gegeten, koffie hebben gedronken en nog wat hebben gekletst ben ik de eerste die opstaat en aangeeft naar huis te gaan. Ik kus mijn zussen op hun wang en mijn vader staat op van de bank me op mijn schouder te slaan en zegt gedag. Ik knik naar Steven en Sam en loop naar de gang en trek m'n jack aan. Ik roep nog een keer "doei!" en loop naar buiten, naar m'n metallic Volvo, S60. Ik heb hem nu ander half jaar en nog steeds gaat mijn hart sneller kloppen als ik hem zie. Onderweg naar huis denk ik aan de volgende dag.

De start van de nieuwe week en ik heb een aantal klanten die ik moet terugbellen nadat ik vrijdag een bod had gedaan op een aantal panden waar zij geïnteresseerd naar waren. En de lunch afspraak die ik heb met een journaliste van een vastgoed magazine. Zo nu en dan deed ik interviews met dit soort bladen omdat deze veel gelezen werden door potentiële klanten. Om nu te zeggen dat ik hier normaal gezien naar uit keek... Meestal waren het vrij saaie lunchafspraken. Maar in dit geval was het telefonisch contact dat ik met de journaliste had gehad erg interessant geweest en werd er zelfs wat heen en weer geflirt.

Dit gebeurd vrijwel nooit, ik ben heel zakelijk en laat me niet snel afleiden door vrouwelijke klanten of in dit geval, journalisten. Maar een enkele keer trekt een vrouw nu eenmaal mijn aandacht en ben ik minder gefocust. Hoe professioneel ik ook in mijn werk ben, ik ben en blijf een man. Een vrijgezellen man. En soms is de drang naar een vrouw in plaats van mijn rechter hand gewoon te groot. En dit is precies wat Danielle, de journaliste in me los maakt. Ik heb geen idee hoe ze eruit ziet maar de telefoon gesprekken die we tot nu toe hebben gehad, waren erg leuk en hing er altijd een bepaalde spanning.

Ik parkeer mijn auto voor de deur en stap naar binnen. Ik gooi m'n sleutels op de sidetable in de hal, loop naar de keuken en open de koelkast en drink met grote teugen uit de fles Pepsi. Op weg naar de trap flip ik mijn schoenen van mijn voeten en hang mijn jack over de trapleuning en loop naar boven naar de badkamer. ik trek alles uit behalve m'n boxer en gooi mijn kleren in de wasmand die inmiddels al weer aardig vol zit, en ik zucht bij de gedachten dat ik mijn was niet lang meer kan uitstellen. Ik poets m'n tanden en als ik klaar ben loop ik naar mijn slaapkamer.

Ik kruip in bed en doe de tv aan. En terwijl ik door de zenders zap bedenk ik me hoe saai en leeg m'n privé leven eigenlijk is. Lig ik dan, dertig - bijna eenendertig - jaar oud, helemaal alleen in bed naar South Park op Comedy Central te kijken in plaats van een gesprek met mijn vriendin naast me, of beter; sex met die vriendin. En niet zomaar met een scharrel of een "neukertje" zoals Steven dat zou zeggen. Nee met iemand die me boeit, die ik interessant vind, misschien zelfs verliefd op ben, iemand met wie ik mijn leven deel en de dag afsluit. Wat zou ik er op dit moment veel voor over hebben voor die leuke, lieve en intelligente vrouw. En met die gedachten val ik in slaap en word ik de volgende ochtend wakker van m'n wekker.

Ik sta op en kreun van ergernis van de erectie die ik heb en het ongemakkelijke gevoel dat het geeft. Ik loop naar m'n badkamer en zet de douche aan, trek m'n boxer uit en stap onder de warme straal water als ik m'n handen over mijn gezicht en over m'n haar wrijf. Ik pak mijn shampoo en was mijn haar. Vervolgens pak ik de douchegel en laat mijn handen over mijn lichaam glijden en grijp mezelf stevig in mijn rechter hand. Ik kijk naar beneden en fantaseer dat het niet mijn hand is maar die van een vrouw, een mooie aantrekkelijke, sexy vrouw. Met kleine delicate handen, ronde, stevige borsten, en een slank maar vrouwelijk lichaam.

Dus ik doe wat ik bijna elke ochtend onder de douche doe; ik trek mezelf af! Ik grijp mezelf stevig vast en begin langzaam heen en weer te gaan. Als ik bij mijn eikel kom grijp ik mezelf iets steviger vast en relax mijn hand weer een beetje als ik terug glij. Mijn duim glijd over m'n eikel en verspreid het vocht dat begint te lekken en voer het tempo iets op. Mijn ademhaling word zwaarder en sneller en al snel voel ik mezelf hijgend naar m'n hoogte punt komen. Ik sla mijn hand plat tegen de muur om me schrap te zetten voor het orgasme dat los gaat breken. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht en kom heftig klaar. Ik kreun als ik mijn zaad door het afvoerputje zie gaan en mijn hand nog een keer langzaam heen en weer glijd. Ik blijf een paar seconden in de zelfde houding staan om op adem te komen. Eenmaal bij gekomen spoel ik mijn haar uit en draai de douche uit om me klaar te maken voor werk.

Als ik bij de zaak aankom en mijn auto voor de deur parkeer, komt Sophie net op haar scooter aangereden. Sophie is onze assistente om er voor te zorgen dat wanneer wij buiten de deur op afspraak zijn er altijd iemand op kantoor aanwezig is om de telefoon aan te nemen of klanten die zonder afspraak langskomen te woord staan. "Goedemorgen Sophie, leuk weekend gehad?" Vraag ik haar vriendelijk en glimlach naar haar. "Ja zeker, alleen te kort." Zegt ze en lacht verlegen naar me. Sophie is vierentwintig jaar en volgt nog een studie naast de uren die ze bij ons werkt.

Ze gaat hiervoor iedere woensdag naar school. Sophie is een leuke meid, erg knap met haar donkere, krullende haar en licht getinte huid. Daarnaast heeft ze fel blauwe ogen en absoluut een goed figuur. Ze is alleen wel erg jong, en dan bedoel ik vooral in haar doen en laten. En alleen daarom al zou ik nooit voor haar vallen. Al weet ik inmiddels dat ze in het begin ontzettend verliefd op me was en ik betrapte haar dan ook regelmatig met haar kin op haar handen dromerig naar me staren. Dit is niet moeilijk gezien het feit dat haar bureau tegen over die van mij staat in ons kleine kantoor.

Ons kantoor is een grote lichte ruimte met over de hele lengte ramen van de vloer tot plafond. Met achterin maar één muurtje in het midden waar achter het aanrecht staat en de espressoapparaten, waterkoker en koelkast. Daar weer achter is een halletje waar het toilet is en de deur naar de tuin. Deze tuin gebruiken wij zelf niet en hebben voor de boven buren een buitentrap laten maken zodat zij er gebruik van konden maken onder de voorwaarde dat zij het zouden onderhouden.

Dus Sophie had momenten genoeg om ongegeneerd naar me te staren en te dagdromen over de dingen die we samen konden doen. Gelukkig werd dit na een paar maanden aanzienlijk minder nadat haar duidelijk werd dat ik me totaal niet op die manier tot haar aangetrokken voelde, en toch na al die maanden had ze nog steeds momenten dat ze me als een schaap aan keek als ik wat tegen haar zei en met haar mond ietsje open zat te staren en even leek te duren voor haar hersens het geen wat ik op dat moment zei of vroeg moest verwerken voor ze kon reageren.

Dit gebeurde overigens niet alleen bij Sophie maar dit had ik wel vaker bij vrouwen. Ik heb dit werkelijk nooit begrepen en vroeg me af of er gewoon zo veel slome vrouwen in Amsterdam rond liepen! Tot Alison mij een keer verbaasd aan keek nadat ik deze gedachte hard op zei en ze keihard begon te lachen! "Rob, ben je echt zo blind? Ik vraag me soms echt af hoe jij jezelf ziet als je in de spiegel kijkt!" Toen ik haar niet begrijpend aan keek vertelde ze me dat ik een ontzettend knappe jonge man was, (uiteraard omdat ik als haar tweelingbroer haar looks had, ondanks dat ik een paar seconden ouder ben dan Alison!) en dat vrouwen die zo reageerde op die momenten de zelfde conclusie trokken en er stil van werden.

Hier moest ik heel hard om lachen. Het is niet dat ik onzeker ben over mijn uiterlijk, vind mezelf niet lelijk, zo laag is mijn zelfbeeld nu ook weer niet, maar om nou te zeggen dat ik vrouwen verblind met mijn knappe kop vond ik toch wel lachwekkend. Ik zorg dat ik er verzorgd en goed gekleed uit zie. Ik heb donkerblond haar en vrij veel wat absoluut ontembaar is en kennelijk iets is waar veel vrouwen voor vallen, en ik heb, net als mijn vader en Steven blauwe ogen.

Ik mag niet klagen over de aandacht die ik altijd krijg van vrouwen en ik weet zeker dat ik een veel spannender seksleven zou kunnen hebben, maar mijn tijd van (dagelijkse) "one night stands" heb ik achter de rug en zou dit nu niet meer willen. Die periode heb ik in mijn studenten tijd wel gehad, absoluut! Maar dat is niet meer wat ik wil, waar ik ook geen behoefte naar heb. Natuurlijk heb ik wel behoefte naar de seks, alleen denk ik dat die behoefte niet zo zeer met de seks te maken heeft maar met het gevoel.

Ik ben opzoek naar meer, ik wíl meer dan alleen seks. Ik heb wel een aantal relaties gehad maar deze duurde nooit lang en ik ben ook nog nooit verliefd geweest op iemand. Mijn langste relatie was met Puck. Puck is een heel vlotte en zeer mooie meid. Ze had een vlotte babbel en werkt net als ik op een makelaarskantoor in Utrecht. Ik heb twee jaar met Puck een relatie gehad. Maar nadat ik er achter kwam dat Puck en ik meer heel goede vrienden werden dan wat anders hebben we onze relatie verbroken.

Ondanks dat ik haar echt een stoot en enorm sexy vind, was ik niet verlief op haar. Gelukkig was dit geheel wederzijds dus we zijn goed uit elkaar gegaan. Dit is nu zeker anderhalf jaar geleden. En aangezien zij ook nog steeds geen vaste relatie heeft spreken we zo nu en dan nog wel eens af. Dan gaan we lunchen of 's avonds uit eten en meestal eindigt zo'n avond in mijn of haar bed. Al is het inmiddels al meer dan een half jaar geleden dat zelfs dat is voorgekomen. Soms denk ik wel eens dat het gewoon niet voor mij is weggelegd en dat er voor mij geen "ware" bestaat.

Ik open de deur van het kantoor en laat hem open. Het is april en het is erg warm voor de tijd van het jaar. Ik vraag aan Sophie of ze koffie wil zetten en ik hang mijn leren jack over de rugleuning van m'n stoel terwijl ik mijn Mac opstart. Zodra deze opstart stappen Alison en Sam binnen. Mijn telefoon gaat en ik neem op; "Goedemorgen, Verbruggen Makelaardij, met Robert." De ochtend raast voorbij door alle drukte en nadat ik de papieren heb gefaxt naar een klant die net akkoord heeft gegeven voor de aankoop van een bedrijfspand kijk ik op mijn horloge.

Ik zie dat ik nog maar een paar minuten heb voor ik moet vertrekken voor de lunch afspraak die ik met Daniëlle heb. Ik rond m'n werk af en pak m'n jack van m'n stoelleuning. Uit de berging naast ons kantoor pak ik een van de bedrijfsscooters om zo sneller door de drukte van Amsterdam te komen. Eenmaal aangekomen bij het restaurant waar we hebben afgesproken denk ik Daniëlle al te zien zitten op het buiten terras. Nu is het niet heel erg moeilijk om een journalist aan het werk te kunnen vinden tussen de andere klanten van het restaurant. En inderdaad, zoals ik had verwacht ziet ze er goed uit maar niet bijzonder.

Ik zou niet mijn hoofd omdraaien als ze me op straat voorbij zou lopen. Ze heeft halflang blond haar dat ze in een slordige vlecht langs een schouder heeft hangen. Ze draagt een witte spijkerbroek, een licht blauwe blouse en beige pumps waarin haar gelakte tenen zichtbaar zijn. Als ze mij ook ziet zie ik een fractie van een seconden haar ogen groot worden maar corrigeert dit snel en ik grijns naar haar. Ze staat op en vraagt; "ben jij Robert Vermeulen?" "Yep, dat ben ik." Zeg ik terwijl ik mijn had uitsteek en we elkaar de hand schudden.

"Fijn dat je er bent, ik hoop dat je het oké vind dat we buiten zitten, want anders kunnen we naar binnen verplaatsen. Maar ik vond het zulk mooi en..." "Ik vind het prima hier." Onderbreek ik voor ze verder ratelt. Ik krijg sterk het idee dat ze een beetje nerveus is en als ik tegenover haar ga zitten merk ik dat ze een diepe zucht neemt voor. Op dat moment komt de ober bij onze tafel, geeft ons de lunchkaart en neemt onze drank bestelling op. Daniëlle is absoluut het type waar ik op val. Ze komt eerst wat verlegen over, maar zodra we het interview beginnen is deze verlegenheid verdwenen en stelt ze zeer gerichte vragen. Nadat de koffie is gebracht en we onze lunch bestelling hebben doorgegeven slaat ze haar schrijfblok open en begint ze te schrijven zodra ik antwoord geef op haar vragen.

Zo nu en dan kijkt ze op van haar schrijfblok en werpt me een lieve glimlach toe. Deze beantwoord ik dan met een glimlach van mijzelf. En elke keer weer betrap ik mezelf erop dat wanneer ze me aankijkt mijn blik van haar decolleté naar haar ogen schieten, want zodra ze weer iets naar voren buigt om aantekeningen te maken heb ik vol uitzicht op haar borsten en ik fantaseer hoe ze er uit zouden zien zonder de blouse en witte bh die ze draagt en zichtbaar is in haar schrijf positie. Ik weet vrijwel zeker dat ze deze misstap van mij steeds weer door heeft want op een bepaald moment verzit ze zichzelf iets waardoor haar borsten meer samengedrukt worden, en ik voel een "probleem", in mijn opeens strakker wordende jeans ontstaan.

We ronden het interview af en na drie kwartier hebben we het niet meer zoveel over de makelaardij en onze zaak maar over de dingen die we in onze vrije tijd doen. Welke nieiwe cafés en clubs ik al heb bezocht en welke zij. En welke we elkaar zeker aanraden een keer naar toe te gaan. Ondanks dat ze me een paar keer betrapt heeft terwijl ik naar haar borsten zat te gluren blijft ons gesprek vrij formeel. Ik kijk op nadat ik mijn tweede lege kopje espresso terug op het schoteltje zet als ik in de verte Emilie vanuit een restaurant zie lopen. Ik weet dat Emilie de voorkeur geeft aan een lunch buiten de deur om met potentiële nieuwe, of bestaande klanten de zaken te bespreken. Had ze niet gezegd dat Bo een redactrice was?

En stiekem vraag ik me af of ze haar naar buiten zal volgen. Maar nadat er een paar minuten verstreken zijn is er nog niemand gevolgd en is Emilie een paar meter verderop in haar auto weggereden. "Denk je ook niet Robert?" Ik schrik op en kijk verontschuldigend naar Daniëlle. "Sorry ik was even afgeleid door m'n schoonzus die ik aan de overkant zag lopen. Excuus, ik geloof dat ik niet alles mee kreeg wat je zei." Zeg ik eerlijk met deinzende wenkbrauwen. "OW maakt niet uit." Grinnikt ze een beetje. "Ik gaf aan dat ik de rekening zal vragen omdat ik verder moet naar de volgende afspraak." "Nee joh! Doe niet zo gek, ik betaal!"

"Robert, ik kan zet het op de rekening van Aro." Aro is de uitgeverij van het magazine waar het interview in komt te staan. "Ow, natuurlijk! Sorry." "Is niet nodig Robert." Zegt ze glimlachend. De ober kont en ze laat onze lunch op de rekening zetten. "Bedankt voor je medewerking en ik zal je van de week het artikel mailen ter goed keuring." Zegt ze terwijl ze op staat en haar hand uit steekt. "Is goed, ik zie het graag tegemoet Daniëlle." Zeg ik als ik haar hand aan neem en schud en knijp zachtjes in haar hand voor ik hem weer los laat. Voor ze weg loopt, kijkt om en zegt "het was leuk je te ontmoetten Robert." "Dat is geheel wederzijds Daniëlle." Zeg ik oprecht. Met dat glimlacht ze en loopt weg. Ik kijk haar na tot ze de hoek om is en ga weer zitten.


	2. Chapter 2

De ober komt naar buiten en ik bestel nog een biertje voor ik terug naar de zaak ga. Ik pak mijn iPhone om te kijken of ik nog mail heb van de zaak en open daarna mijn whatsapp. Ik stuur een bericht naar Emilie en vraag heel cryptisch hoe haar afspraak is gegaan die ze bij Ronaldo's had, het restaurant waar ze zojuist uit liep. Als ik net op verzenden klik zie ik twee vrouwen Ronaldo's uit lopen. Als ze voorbij het terras zijn draaien ze naar elkaar toe en geven elkaar een hand. De vrouw die met haar gezicht naar mij gedraaid staat is een wat oudere dame met donker opgestoken haar. Opeens herken in haar als een bekende schrijfster.

Het meisje dat voor haar staat en met haar rug naar mij toe, trekt mijn aandacht. Ze heeft een kort, licht spijkerjasje aan met de knopen van haar mauwen open en een slag omgevouwen. Daaronder heeft ze een zwarte jurk of rok aan die tot haar enkels komt en draagt simpele zwarte teenslippers. De jurk/ rok is erg vrouwelijke en staat ongelooflijk sexy omdat hij vrij strak om haar lichaam zit en ze echt een waanzinnig goed figuur heeft, ze is niet groot maar heeft wel lange benen. Maar wat me vooral opvalt is haar donkere, lange haar. Zelfs van deze afstand zie ik dat het enorm dik, gezond en licht golvend aan de onderkant is en het glanst in het licht van de zon. En het is vooral erg lang, het komt zeker tot op haar onder rug, bijna tot aan haar billen. Haar billen... Ook die zien er vanaf deze afstand uit om van te kwijlen.

Alleen al dit beeld van dit meisje zou er voor zorgen dat ik me absoluut zou omdraaien mocht ik haar op straat passeren en er een glimp van opvangen. Of op haar af zou stappen, zou ik haar tijdens het uitgaan met haar rug naar me toegekeerd tegenkomen. Er gaat een mantra door mijn hoofd "_draai je om, draai je om, draai je om_." omdat ik zo nieuwsgierig ben hoe haar gezicht eruit ziet. Maar tot mijn grote teleurstelling trekt ze aan de gesp, die over haar borst kruist, waardoor ze iets uit haar tas kan pakken, een zonnebril zie ik, nadat ze hem opzet en loopt ze uiteindelijk door met haar rug nog steeds naar mij toe.

Voor ze het portier van de zwarte Mini opent kijkt ze snel mijn richting op in verband met het verkeer, maar door de zonnebril en de afstand die nu alleen maar groter is geworden zie ik nog steeds niets van haar gezicht. Ze stapt in, doet haar raam open nadat ze de motor heeft gestart en zie dat ze iets typt op haar telefoon en hem naast haar neer legt. Ik hoor Acedemia van Sia uit haar speakers komen om vervolgens als ze, verassend behendig en snel, uit de nauwe parkeerplek weg rijdt, omgezet te worden naar Fururism van Muse.

Dan kijkt ze links over haar schouder, en gooit haar stuur om zodat ze kan keren. Ik probeer extra goed op te letten als ze me passeert, maar door de weerkaatsing van de zon op haar vooruit en de snelheid waarmee ze voorbij rijdt zie ik nog steeds niets van haar gezicht. Nog nooit, nooit heb ik zo naar een meisje zitten gapen als ik naar haar zojuist heb gedaan. Ik raak bijna een soort van in paniek als ik me bedenk dat ik er nooit meer achter kom wie ze is. Misschien kan ik naar Ronaldo's gaan en vragen of ze weten wie ze was. Net als ik wil op staan om mijn biertje te betalen en naar om de overkant te lopen voel ik mijn telefoon trillen. Ik kijk en zie dat het Emilie is.

_E: Hey, Hoe weet jij dat ik daar een afspraak had, was jij daar ook? heb ik je helemaal niet gezien :(_

_R: was daar ook niet, zat aan de overkant met een journalist van Mak Magazine op het terras en zag je naar buiten komen ;)_

_E: DAMN, want als je bij Ronaldo's had gezeten, dan had je Bo ook gezien... Die is langer gebleven om de details voor haar opdracht met de auteur te bespreken..._

En dan opeens gaat mijn hart sneller kloppen, het zal toch zeker niet... Of toch wel?.

_R: Wat had Bo aan?_

_E: Rob! Je beseft hoe raar dat klinkt? :P_

Ik reageer niet en na een paar seconden zie ik dat ze begint te typen.

_E: okeeeee! Ze droeg een lange zwarte jurk met een spijkerjasje eroverheen..._

Ik kan de grijns die ik op mijn gezicht heb niet in bedwang houden. En ik kijk een fractie van een seconden naar de blauwe lucht om de goden te bedanken voor het bizarre toeval.

_E: Waarom vraag je dat?_

_R: JEZUS! Emilie, waarom heb je niet verteld dat ze er zo bizar, en dan bedoel ik BIZAR goed uit ziet!? Ik heb hier als een kwijlende hond naar haar zitten gluren!_

_E: whaha, dat meen je niet? Ik begrijp dat ze dus indruk op je heeft gemaakt!_

_R: absoluut en dat alleen nog maar met haar achterkant :(_

_E: dus je hebt ongegeneerd naar haar kont zitten kijken?_

Ik moet lachen, want ik bedoel; wie kijkt er niet naar billen? En zeker als ze zo opvallend stevig, rond en perfect zijn! En met een grijns typ ik terug;

_R: HA HA! Nee Em, ze stond met haar rug naar me toe, wat denk je wel niet van me?_

_E: alsof je mij wijs kan maken dat je naar haar achterhoofd, rug en hielen hebt zitten kijken?_

_R: vrees inderdaad dat ik dat niet kan!_

_E: haha, als ik het niet dacht! Maar ik zal wel wat regelen, ik whapp haar en de rest straks gelijk om te vragen wanneer iedereen kan, misschien zaterdag?_

_R: Yep! Is goed!_

Ik haal de ober aan en betaal mijn biertje en ga terug naar kantoor. Als ik binnen stap zie ik Alison naar me kijken met een enorme grijns op haar gezicht die niet veel goeds voorspeld. Ze wijst naar mijn bureau en zegt opgewekt; "Hey Rob, contract licht ondertekend op je bureau! Hoe was je interview?" "Bedankt Al, ik zeg champagne!" Zeg ik met een grijns. "Als we dat doen iedere keer nadat je een dikke deal hebt gesloten vrees ik dat we alcoholisten worden!" Grapt Alison. En ik moet lachen.

Ik heb gelijk door dat er meer is. Aan de manier waarop ze naar me kijkt. "Waar is Sam?", vraag ik als achter mijn bureau ga zitten en mijn beeldscherm van vergrendelen haal. "Sam is naar een bezichtiging aan de Rustenburgerstraat. Ben benieuwd. Ow en Mam vroeg of we woensdag kwamen eten, komt dat voor jou uit?" Kate belde zeker iedere dag wel een keer naar de zaak om te vragen hoe het ging. "Ja hoor, ik heb nog geen plannen Steve en Emi ook?"

"Ja, Emi whappte me net nog om te vragen of Sam ik en zaterdag mee naar de stad gingen en dat ze Bo ook zou vragen. Ik begreep dat je haar billen vanmiddag hebt bewondert!" Alison kan bijna haar lach niet inhouden bij de laatste zin. Ik zucht en kijk naar mijn scherm. "Ja ik heb haar gezien en nee ik heb niet álleen naar haar kont zitten kijken." Zeg ik en grijns als ik de nadruk leg op "alleen". Alison grinnikt. "Als het een mooie kont is waarom ook niet?" Ik knik mijn hoofd in bevestiging van haar veronderstelling. De rest van de middag verloopt verder als anders. Net als dinsdag en woensdag.

Als we woensdagavond aan het na tafelen zijn bij mijn ouders en plezier hebben van de verhalen die verteld worden, word Emilie afgeleid door haar telefoon. Ze leest iets op het scherm, grinnikt en begint te typen. Als ze vervolgens keihard lacht kijkt iedereen haar verbaasd aan. Ze schud haar hoofd en brengt de telefoon aan haar oor. "Hai, met mij. Het kan toch niet zó erg zijn? ..." Vaag hoor ik een zachte stem aan de andere kant van de lijn en een paar minuten is Emilie met grote ogen aan het luisteren wat de ander zegt.

"Serieus? Lees eens wat voor dan! ..." Weer is ze even stil en roept opeens "OW MIJN GOD, dat is walgelijk!" En ik hoor iemand aan de andere kant van haar lijn heel hard _"dank u"_ zeggen en ik grinnik. "Nee dat hoeft niet hoor," beantwoord Emilie een vraag die wij niet mee krijgen "ik draag het morgen wel over aan Joyce, die kan wel wat hebben op dat gebied." zegt Emilie lachend en luisterde weer een paar seconden als de ander praat.

"Nee hoor Bo, geen probleem, ik snap dat je er onpasselijk van word en je een grens hebt en deze hier trekt. En we zijn tot de voorwaarde gekomen dat je kan aangeven wat je grens is en we het werk zouden overdragen aan Joyce." Bij het noemen van haar naam verstijf ik. Heeft ze serieus nu, op dit moment Bo aan de telefoon?

Het meisje met het ongelooflijk mooie lange haar en zij met dat goddelijke lichaam waar ik de afgelopen dagen als een perverse viezerik over heb gefantaseerd? En wat bedoeld ze met het "aangeven van je grens". Is ze kieskeurig als het gaat om wat ze leest en bewerkt? Emilie ziet me kijken en knipoogt naar me en lacht weer om iets wat er aan de andere kant word verteld.

"OW echt? Misschien kan zij het edit-ten." Zegt Emilie en brengt haar wijsvinger naar haar mond om aan te geven dat we stil moeten zijn. Dan haalt de telefoon van haar oor en zet hem op de luidspreker als ze hem voor haar op tafel legt. Ik hou mijn adem in, in afwachting van de stem die ik nu elk moment zal gaan horen._ "Ja dat is misschien wel een idee inderdaad."_ Grinnikt de stem ( van het meisje met het lange haar en lekkere billen).

_"Ik snap het probleem niet zo, ik vind het wel mee vallen hoor meiden." _Klinkt een derde stem, met een duidelijk Amsterdams accent, op de achtergrond uit de speaker. _"Jeetje mam, als je het niet heel erg vind?" "Wat ben je toch een preutse, Bo." _Zegt, schijnt nu, haar moeder. _Misschien kan ik haar wel van die preutse kant afhelpen_, zegt de perverse duivel op mijn rechter schouder. Ik schud snel onopvallend mijn hoofd om mijn vieze gedachten te wissen.

"_Uuuhm, mijn oprechte excuus als jou definitie van mijn preutsheid bepaald word door het feit, dat ik niet de voorkeur geef, aan het lezen van zeer gedetailleerde SM en uuuhm... anale seks scènes." _Zegt ze, een beetje ongemakkelijk maar bloedserieus en Emilie zegt zonder volume _"ik hou er zo van"_ en lacht net als ik en de redt aan tafel en ik hoop dat ze wijst op de manier waarop moeder en dochter dit punt discussiëren en op haar seksuele voorkeur. Al moet ik bekennen dat ik echt wel open sta voor experimenten op seksgebied, maar ik heb mijn grenzen.

En die beginnen absoluut bij deze definitie van preutsheid. Ik hoor Bo een hap lucht nemen._ "Emelie, ik sta toch niet op de luidspreker?"_ Vraagt ze geschokt. "Uuuuhm, yep!" Lacht Emilie. "Hoi Bo." Zegt Alison opgewekt. "Ik, en de rest hebben via Emi al zo veel over je gehoord, dat het echt heel fijn is een stem bij deze persoon te hebben." Zegt Alison oprecht. _"Oké, ik hoop dan maar dat ik nu niet het vermoeden heb bevestig dat ik een heel raar mens ben met deze tactische binnenkomer?"_ Vraagt ze voorzichtig. En ook al klinkt ze serieus bezorgt, iedereen moet weer lachen. "Nee hoor, je hebt bevestigd dat je inderdaad erg leuk bent." Geeft Alison toe.

"Had Emi je al gevraagd om mee wat te gaan drinken zaterdag?" Emilie knikt naar Alison en Bo antwoord; "_Ja dat heeft ze en ik denk dat ik zaterdag wel kan, ik moet nog even kijken."_ Zegt ze opeens een beetje verlegen en mijn hart klopt sneller dan het net al deed!_ "Natuurlijk kan je zaterdag, doe niet zo vaag Bo. Ze is er zaterdag bij hoor jongens!"_ Zegt haar moeder. _"Het zal je goed doen weer eens de deur uit te gaan."_ Weer lacht iedereen.

Want het is duidelijk dat Bo niet in kan gaan tegen haar moeder._ "Nou uuuuh, jullie horen het. Hoi, ik ben dus Bo, achtentwintig jaar en heb een moeder die nog steeds mijn leven wil bepalen, ondanks dat ik allang het huis uit ben en op eigen benen sta, aangenaam."_ Zegt ze sarcastisch. Weer lacht iedereen en horen we nu ook haar moeder grinniken. Emilie heeft tot nu toe gelijk, Bo ís leuk.

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid naar hoe ze eruit ziet is nu alleen maar groter aan het worden al ben ik inmiddels op een punt gekomen dat het me niet meer zo veel uitmaakt. Op dat moment klinkt er een heel zware en vooral harde blaf door de speaker en iedereen schrikt een beetje van de onverwachte onderbreking. "_Saar, ik schrik me kapot!"_ Roept de moeder van Bo. _"Ja sorry Emilie, ik geloof dat dit mijn teken is om op te hangen en te voorkomen dat ik mezelf nog meer voor paal zet."_ Zegt ze verontschuldigend. En vink het volgende pluspunt van Bo op denkbeeldige lijst aan als ik besef dat ze waarschijnlijk een hond heeft.

"Geen probleem hoor," grinnikt Emilie "geef Saar maar een dikke knuffel van me. En ik spreek je morgen wel." En weer horen we, alleen dit keer veel zachter een blaf op de achtergrond. "Dag mevrouw Zwaan." Zegt Emilie._ "Ach meis, noem me niet zo alsjeblieft! Noem me Vonny, zoals iedereen dat doet."_ Zegt ze op een vriendelijke toon.

"Oké Vonny, fijne avond." _"Jij ook Emilie, het was leuk je even gesproken te hebben."_ Dan schraapt Bo haar keel en vraagt; _"Wij spreken elkaar morgen nog Emilie?"_ "Ja dat is goed hoor, jij ook nog een fijne avond. OW en Bo?" "_Ja, Emilie?"_ Vraagt ze een beetje onzeker. "Pas straks bij het uitlaten van Saar op voor overstekende SM en anale seks." Hierop moet Bo lachen. _"Geloof me als ik je zeg dat ik erg goed zal uitkijken."_ En mijn god, die lach! Ik krijg een warm gevoel van het geluid van haar lach, en ik betrap mezelf op de enorme grijns die ik op mijn gezicht heb.

Als Emilie ophangt kijkt ze om zich heen en zegt; "ik zei toch dat ze hartstikke leuk is, heb ik te veel gezegd of niet?" "Nee absoluut niet, ik kan niet wachten tot zaterdag." Zegt Alison opgewonden. "Dus ze heeft een hond?" Vraag ik als Emilie me aan kijkt, in de hoop dat ze mijn vraag zal bevestigen. "Ja en wat voor een! Ze lijkt serieus echt op een wolf. En is enorm, een beetje angstaanjagend zelfs. Maar is zo ongelooflijk lief. Bo en Saar zijn ook zelden zonder elkaar te zien."

Ze kijkt een moment bedenkelijk voor ze verder gaat en kijkt dan opeens heel droevig als haar glimlach helemaal van haar gezicht verdwijnt. "Bo heeft een ongelooflijke rot tijd achter de rug en sinds deze gebeurtenissen is Saar heel erg belangrijk voor haar geworden en andersom! Saar is op een bepaald moment door alle ellende heel erg ziek geworden, zo erg dat ze niet meer naar buiten wilde en zelfs aan een infuus moest omdat ze niet meer wilde eten en drinken.

Bo weigerde om Saar op te geven dus heeft er echt alles aan gedaan om te zorgen dat ze weer beter werd. En dat is haar gelukt. Ze waren tijdens de moeilijkste periode van hun leven op elkaar aangewezen en dit heeft gezorgd voor een echt bizar hechte band tussen die twee. Soms zie je ze elkaar aan kijken en dan voel je het gewoon. Na een heel moeilijke periode is Bo haar werk als editor weer freelance beginnen op te pakken zodat ze vanuit huis kon werken en dus bij Saar kon blijven."

Weer was het een moment stil en ik vraag mezelf af wat deze moeilijke periode is geweest waar Emilie het over heeft tot Kate vraagt; "En sinds vier maanden is ze bij jullie in dienst, maar hoe zit het nu met Saar dan?" Een vraag waar ik zelf ook wel benieuwd naar ben. "Mijn vader wilde haar al een paar jaar heel graag als editor in het team hebben, omdat ze echt ontzettend goed en vooral heel snel in haar werk is.

Onze vaders zijn oude studie vrienden en zo kent mijn vader haar en vervolgens haar werk. Uiteindelijk ging ze in op zijn aanbod, wij moesten wel aan één voorwaarden voldoen voor ze eindelijk akkoord ging; dat áls ze op kantoor verwacht word, of naar afspraken met klanten moet ze Saar mee mag nemen. Aangezien mijn vader Lucy, toen ze nog leefde, ook àltijd overal mee naartoe nam was dit natuurlijk geen enkel probleem. Sterker nog ik denk dat ze alleen maar meer punten heeft gescoord bij hem." Zei ze en haar glimlach was weer zichtbaar.

Ik wist dat haar vader tot een paar jaar terug ook een hond had, en waar haar vader ging, ging zijn Terriër Lucy ook. "Maar goed, hoe vreselijk het ook is geweest wat ze heeft mee gemaakt, ze heeft de draad weer opgepakt en ik geloof dat het echte heel erg goed met haar gaat. Maar ze kan best wat hulp gebruiken en ik denk oprecht dat een avondje plezier haar absoluut goed zal doen. Ook omdat ze al meer dan eens heeft laten doorschemeren dat ze hier heel erg aan toe is.

Heel veel oude vrienden durven haar niet in de ogen aan te kijken, bang dat ze in huilen uit barst en zich geen raad weten met de lading die ze draagt." Emilie zucht weer en kijkt een voor een iedereen glimlachend aan tot ze bij mij stopt en zegt; "Ze wil weer een normaal sociaal leven en gewoon plezier hebben." Ik glimlach naar haar en ze glimlacht terug. En dan kijkt ze naar Sam en vraagt; "ik begreep dat je een aantal kopers voor je nieuwe pand had?"

Het lijkt alsof ze het onderwerp bewust veranderd. En omdat ze niet verteld wat er precies met Bo gebeurt is vraagt er ook niemand naar. Waarschijnlijk omdat dit niet aan Emilie is om te vertellen. "Ja klopt, een aantal geïnteresseerde inderdaad." En zo praten we nog wat over het werk en het aankomende weekend. "Wie wil er koffie?" vraagt mijn vader uiteindelijke en staat op. Iedereen drinkt nog een bak koffie en als ik zie dat het half negen is zegt Alison dat zij en Sam naar huis gaan en ik volg hun voorbeeld.

Op weg naar huis kan ik aan niks anders dan aan Bo denken en de dingen die Emilie over haar verteld heeft vanavond. Eenmaal thuis kijk ik nog wat televisie voor ik uiteindelijk om kwart over elf naar bed ga.


	3. Chapter 3

Donderdag gaat razend snel en vrijdag krijg ik mail van Daniëlle met de de uitwerking van het interview, ik lees het door en controleer de advertentie van een aantal panden die we in ruil voor het interview mogen plaatsen in het blad. En tot slot de foto van ons kantoor die op de voorpagina komt. Daniëlle heeft er echt voor gezorgd dat het er super goed uitziet. Ik stuur alles door naar Alison en vraag wat zij er van vind maar zoals ik al verwachte vind ze het geweldig.

"Jeetje, het ziet er super gelikt uit Rob!" Alison en ik denken vrijwel over alles het zelfde, bijna nooit hebben wij een meningsverschil. Dit is met Steven wel anders, die is qua karakter heel anders maar toch vullen we elkaar perfect aan. Soms is het wel goed om een andere mening of inzicht op tafel te hebben liggen. Sam is weer een ander verhaal. Sam vult onze hele groep aan met zijn manier van denken.

Deze is altijd een beetje aan de vreemde kant maar is het wel een redelijke gedachtengang en vaak ook zeer vermakelijk. Soms lijkt Sam in heel veel opzichten op Steven, alleen is Sam veel rustiger dan Steven. Maar ook Sam kan dingen zeggen of doen waar iedereen van in een deuk ligt. Alleen doet hij dit in tegenstelling tot Steven met een bloedserieus gezicht. Daar waar Steven zich zelf verraad door de manier waarop hij kijkt als hij iets uithaalt of zegt, blijf Sam heel serieus en ernstig.

Emilie heeft ook absoluut haar stem in onze groep en zeker ook humor. Maar ook weer totaal anders dan de rest. Ik denk ook echt dat dit de kracht achter onze hechte band is. Dat we zo verschillen maar aanvullend voor elkaar zijn. Ik word door een giechelende Alison uit mijn gedachten gehaald en ik kijk naar haar op met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Ze kijkt me aan en lacht; "Bo is zo grappig, en ik denk dat ze het nog geen eens bewust doet. Ik heb zo'n zin in morgen!" Zegt ze als antwoord op mijn onuitgesproken vraag.

"Weten jullie al waar we heen gaan?" We hadden de keuze waar we naartoe zouden gaan overgelaten aan Alison en Emilie. Bo zou morgenavond, aangezien het super lekker weer zou worden die dag, om acht uur naar het terras van grand café in het centrum komen. Saar zou ze een paar uurtjes alleen thuis laten, nadat Bo Emilie had verzekerd dit geen probleem was. We hadden namelijk in eerste instantie bedacht wat op het terras te gaan drinken zodat ze Saar gewoon kon mee nemen, maar Bo gaf aan dat dit nergens voor nodig was.

Emilie vertelde later dat Saar, ondanks dat ze er groot en imposant uit ziet ze vrij schuw is en het alleen maar heel zenuwachtig zou worden van de avonddrukte. De rest van de middag is druk, heel druk! Ik heb zelfs twee afspraken buiten de deur, gelukkig bij elkaar in de buurt anders had ik het nooit gered aangezien de eerste afspraak iets meer uitloopt dan dat ik had gedacht. Als ik onderweg naar huis in de auto zit gaat mijn telefoon. Ik kijk en zie dat ik een whatsapp bericht van Puck heb.

_P: Pssst!_

_R: :)_

_P: ben je aan t doen?_

_R: opweg naar huis, jij?_

_P: Hmmm... Same here! Plannen?_

_R: nee, lekker relaxen vanavond en vroeg naar bed!_

Puck stuurt me eigenlijk nooit iets, alleen als ze wil afspreken. Maar mijn antwoord op haar vraag of ik plannen voor vanavond heb zijn eerlijk. En ik ben ook niet van plan deze te veranderen, het was een heel drukke week en het zat er nog niet op. Ik zou morgen ochtend nog naar een klant gaan om zijn huis te taxeren. Iets wat ik normaal niet doe maar heb een uitzondering gemaakt omdat deze klant de rest van de week niet kon en het rapport volgende week klaar moest zijn, word ik morgenochtend om negen uur veracht.

_P: oké, jammer... :( ik kan je niet overhalen voor andere plannen?_

_R: nee sorry ;), wens je wel veel plezier vanavond met wat je ook alsnog gaat doen!_

_P: dan word het een zelfde avond als die van jou... Miss maar beter ook haha! T was een drukke week._

_R: ja voor mij ook! Luxe probleem, misschien hadden we toch gewoon een ander vak moeten leren :)_

_P: haha, ja precies! Fijne avond Robbie... X_

_R: jij ook!_

Inmiddels was ik in mijn straat aangekomen en ik parkeerde mijn auto voor de deur. Ik stap naar binnen en raap mijn post op die aan de andere kant van de deur op de mat ligt. Ik trek mijn jas en schoenen uit en loop naar de keuken. Ik trek de koelkast open en kijk wat ik in huis heb en zie dat ik nodig boodschappen moet doen. In de vriezer vind ik een kant en klare pizza en ik stel de temperatuur van mijn oven in. Terwijl de oven opwarmt pak ik een biertje uit de koelkast, draai de dop eraf en neem een grote slok.

Ik zet het flesje op het aanrecht en bedenk me dat ik een was in de wasmachine kan doen terwijl ik straks mijn pizza eet, zodat ik het vanavond nog in de droger kan doen of ophangen. Ik loop naar boven en mijn gedachten dwalen af. Met iedere dag die voorbij gaat denk ik steeds vaker aan Bo. Ik kan me het moment dat ik op het terras zat en haar zag maar niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen. Ik denk dat het vooral komt omdat ik haar alleen van de achterkant heb gezien. Het maakt haar een beetje mysterieus. En ook al maakt het verder eigenlijk niet uit hoe ze er uitziet, het blijft me toch bezig houden.

In de badkamer begin ik alles uit mijn wasmand er een voor een uit te halen en op kleur te sorteren tot ik drie stapels heb. Donker, wit en alleen de handdoeken uit de badkamer en keuken en theedoeken. Ik pak de stapel met wit en handdoeken en doe deze terug in de mand en met de, aanzienlijk grotere stapel donkere was loop ik naar het washok op de gang. Ik doe de was in de machine, schenk het wasmiddel in het bolletje en zet deze boven op de was in de machine.

Ik stel de machine in en zet hem aan. Ik kijk hoe de machine begint te draaien en ik denk terug aan de jaren waar ik en Sam in ons gezamenlijke appartement op de harde manier huishoudelijke dingen hebben geleerd, zoals een was draaien. Na bijna 10 jaar zelfstandig te wonen, zonder de luxe van een moeder die vrijwel alles voor je doet heb ik al aardig wat wasblunders achter de rug. Ik grinnik bij de herinnering van Sam en mijzelf in roze of vaak vaal grijze shirts en sokken.

Of truien en shirts die tot net boven onze navel kwamen en mauwen tot de ellebogen omdat het materiaal van de trui of shirt niet tegen de droger kon. Niet dat ik er zelf nu echt wakker van kon liggen, werd de zoveelste gekrompen Boss trui Alison te veel en heeft ze ons een heel uur de fijne kneepjes van het wassen geleerd. Welke stoffen op hoeveel graden mochten en welke kleuren wel en niet bij elkaar en vooral wat wel en niet in de droger kon. Achteraf gezien snap ik niet waarom we het niet gelijk begrepen dat sommige combinaties zouden verkleuren of sommige stoffen krimpen in de droger. want nu vind ik het allemaal vrij logisch. Bah, ik begin als een wijf te klinken, waar ging het mis?

Gelukkig heb ik het verder vrij makkelijk in het huishouden. Ik ben maar alleen (wrijf het er nog maar een keer in) en een keer per week komt Annie die alles van boven tot beneden schoonmaakt daar waar nodig. Annie is een vrouw uit de Jordaan die, al zo lang ik me kan herinneren bij mijn ouders thuis komt om mijn zelfstandig werkende moeder te helpen in het huishouden. En nadat mijn moeder een aantal keer bij mij langs was gekomen en zag dat ik niet zo veel waarde hechte aan mijn "huishoudelijke taken" heeft ze gevraagd of Annie ook bij mij wilde komen werken.

Dus ik heb de decadente luxe van een schoonmaakster! Alleen het afhalen van mijn bed en het doen van mijn wasgoed was iets dat ik zelf deed. Moet er niet aan denken dat praatgrage Annie in de Jordaan zit te roddelen over mijn strakke Calvin Klein boxers of de "vage vlekken" op mijn beddengoed van alle sekspartners die er in hebben gelegen, ben tenslotte een vrijgezellen jonge man! Ik glimlach en schud mijn hoofd bij de gedachten.

Ik loop weer naar beneden en doe mijn pizza in de inmiddels opgewarmde oven en stel de tijd in. Ik pak mijn bier van het aanrecht en plof op de bank en zet de tv aan en ik zap wat om te kijken of ik iets interessant tegen kom en eindig op een documentaire op Discovery Channel over grote machines. Ik schuif iets onderuit en leg mijn voeten op tafel. Weer dwalen mijn gedachten af naar maandagmiddag, het moment dat ik Bo voor het eerst zat. Telkens weer zie ik het beeld van haar met de rug naar me toegekeerd, in haar stijlvolle en sexy outfit en opeens bedenk ik me iets!

Ik pak mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak en ik open mijn Facebook pagina en tik haar naam in de zoekbalk. Mijn hart gaat tekeer als ik zie hoe de pagina de resultaten laad. En als de resultaten zichtbaar zijn scroll ik door de profielen, maar de kans is klein dat ik haar hier vind want het zijn er ongelooflijk veel. Zij en Emilie hebben elkaar vast toegevoegd en ga naar haar Facebook pagina. Als ik door haar vriendenlijst ga hou ik opeens mijn adem in! Daar staat haar naam; Bo Zwaan. Ergens voelt het een beetje kinderachtig en ik twijfel even of ik wel verder moet kijken.

Mijn nieuwsgierig wint het van mijn verstand en ik klik op de profiel foto. Een foto van haar gezicht, maar ze kijkt iets naar beneden en hij is bewerkt waardoor het lijkt of het een heel oude en versleten foto is. En is daarom niet echt scherp. En tot mijn grote teleurstelling draagt ze ook hier een zwarte zonnebril. Ondanks dat de foto niet veel laat zien is het contrast van haar donkere haar en fijn gevormde wenkbrauwen tegenover haar ivoor witte huid zo ongelooflijk mooi dat het me een beetje had me nooit kunnen voorbereiden op wat ik nu zie.

En ik begin bijna te twijfelen of ze het wel is. Maar van wie moet de foto anders zijn? Ze draagt heel nonchalant de beige capuchon van haar vest over haar hoofd en heeft daarover iets wat erg lijkt op een zwart leren jack. Haar haar waait aan een kant licht onder de capuchon vandaan. Ik denk dat ik zeker wel vijf minuten naar de foto zit te staren tot de wekker van de oven gaat om aan te geven dat de pizza klaar is.

Ik sluit haar profiel en voel me toch een heel klein beetje schuldig dat ik zo stiekem heb zitten gluren en ik voel me als een opgewonden 17 jarige puber. Ik pak de pizza uit de oven en nadat ik hem gesneden en op een bord geschoven heb loop ik terug naar de bank en ga weer zitten, leg mijn voeten op tafel en met mijn bord op schoot eet ik en kijk nog wat televisie. Niet dat ik ook maar iets mee krijg van het programma dat bezig is want het enige waar ik aan denk is Bo en morgen.

Ik kan niet wachten tot ik haar zie. Nadat ik mijn bord in de vaatwasser heb gezet leg ik mijn spullen klaar voor morgen ochtend en ga naar boven. Ik pak de was uit de machine en wat in de droger kan gooi ik erin en wat niet, hang ik op het droogrek in de kleine kamer. Ik doe nog een witte was in de machine en stel de start uitsteller in zodat hij morgen ochtend als ik wakker word klaar is en ik de volgende was in de droger kan doen of ophangen. Ik doe mijn dagelijkse ritueel in de badkamer en kruip daarna in bed.

Het duurt even voor ik in slaap val omdat ik zo met mijn gedachten bij morgen ben dat ik er een beetje onrustig van word. Maar als mijn wekker die ochtend gaat is het eerste waar ik aan denk; vanavond ontmoet ik Bo! Ik spring bijna uit bed, alsof de dag daardoor sneller zal gaan, yeah right! Goeie Rob! Ik haast me naar de badkamer en zet de kraan aan, pak mijn scheerapparaat en stap onder de douche.

Terwijl ik mijn haar nat maak scheer ik mijn gezicht. Als ik hiermee klaar ben was ik mijn haar en spoel me daarna helemaal af en tien minuten later sta ik afgedroogd en wel voor de spiegel. Terwijl ik mijn tanden poets en naar mijn spiegelbeeld kijk vraag ik me opeens af wat ze van mij zal vinden als ze me voor het eerst ziet. Wacht! Wat zou dat uitmaken? Ik schud mijn hoofd en spoel mijn mond.

Ik loop naar de kleine kamer waar mijn kleding kast staat en kleed mezelf aan. Ik pak een donkerblauwe spijkerbroek en een simpele witte blouse. Ik stop mijn blouse in mijn broek en doe een zwarte leren riem door de lussen van mijn jeans. Vervolgens pak ik mijn zwarte schoenen en loop naar beneden. Ik maak een espresso en ren terug naar boven als ik me herinner dat ik de was uit de machine moet halen. Wat in de droger zit gooi ik in een lege wasmand en vrijwel alle witte was kan gelukkig in de droger, op een paar overhemden na en deze hang ik snel op.

Als ik beneden kom is de espresso genoeg afgekoeld om te drinken en ik zet de buitendeur open en steek een sigaret op. Zo heel Af en toe dan rook ik nog wel eens. Tot een paar jaar geleden rookte ik nog vrij veel maar sinds we de zaak hebben overgenomen is dit aanzienlijk minder geworden. Toch is het me nooit gelukt helemaal te stoppen en zo nu en dan is mijn behoefte naar nicotine te sterk om te negeren. Sam en Emilie roken ook alle twee dus dat maakt het stoppen er ook niet makkelijker op.

Als ik mijn espresso op heb en mijn sigaret uitmaak in de asbak buiten in de vensterbank loop ik terug naar boven om nog een keer snel mijn tanden te poetsen. Eenmaal weer beneden pak ik mijn spullen en vertrek naar mijn taxatie afspraak. De taxatie verloopt soepel en vrij snel en tegen de tijd dat het net na de middag is stap ik de bakker in mijn straat binnen. Daarna loop ik nog even naar de AH voor een paar boodschappen en ga weer terug naar huis.

We hebben vanavond afgesproken om voor we naar de stad gaan wat te eten net zijn allen maar heb alsnog een paar uur over om niks te doen. Ik besluit maar mijn bed te verschonen en gooi mijn oude beddengoed in de wasmachine. Alles wat droog is vouw ik op en leg ik in de kast. Na nog wat in huis gerommeld te hebben is het eindelijk tijd om me om te kleden. Ik loop naar boven en sta voor mijn kast. Opeens ben ik me heel bewust van het feit dat ik er goed wil uitzien. Waarom ook al weer? OW ja ik ga Bo ontmoeten. Waarom maakte het ook al weer uit!?

OW ja shit, dat doet het niet. Toch pak ik een wit strak t-shirt en een donkerblauw overhemd en rol de mouwen tot mijn ellebogen op. Het ziet er netjes, maar toch causal uit! Mijn spijkerbroek die ik aan heb, hou ik aan. Ik ruil alleen mijn nette schoenen in voor een paar zwarte Vans. Ik loop naar de badkamer, maak mijn handen nat en haal deze vervolgens door mijn haar. Niet dat het veel zin had want mijn haar had een totaal eigen wil. Alison zegt altijd dat het erg sexy is en mijn haar absoluut een ding was waar vrouwen voor vallen.

Ik doe deodorant en een beetje parfum op en ik ben klaar. Eindelijk is het tijd om te vertrekken. Ik pak mijn telefoon, portemonnee en autosleutels en verlaat mijn huis. Op weg naar Alison en Sam want van daaruit vertrekken we met zijn vijven zodat Alison en Emilie zich eerst kunnen klaarmaken. Dat vrouwen dat altijd graag met samen willen doen als ze uit gaan, snap ik nog steeds niet.

En ik ben ook al heel lang geleden gestopt het te willen begrijpen. Want wat heeft het voor zin. Als Sam, Steven en ik dat zouden doen zouden we elkaar alleen maar in de weg lopen en dood irriteren aan elkaar. Als ik de voordeur op slot draai betrap ik mezelf erop dat ik als een wijf in mijn hoofd tegen mezelf loop te ratelen en dat ik in geen tijden zo'n zin heb gehad om wat te gaan drinken. Hoe zou het toch komen, denk ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht.


	4. Chapter 4

Ik parkeer mijn auto voor het huis van Alison en Sam en stap uit. Als ik naar de voordeur loop zwaait Sam vanaf de bank. Ik heb de huissleutel en aangezien hij me gezien heeft, gebruik ik deze omdat ik weet dat hij nu niet zal komen open doen. Ik stap binnen en roep met een zo vrouwelijk mogelijke stem "honey i'am hooooome!" En Sam antwoord in de zelfde hoge stem; "OW sweetie, i missed you so!" En ik moet lachen als ik Alison boven hoor grinniken.

Net als ik wil doorlopen naar de woonkamer hoor ik een sleutel in het slot gaan en de deur vliegt open. "Hey bro!" Zegt Steven opgewekt en slaat me op mijn linker schouder als hij me passeert. "Hey knappert" zegt Emilie in een Amsterdams accent. "Ook goeie avond" lach ik als reactie op alle twee en Emilie loopt langs me de trap op naar Alison boven.

Ik volg Steven de woonkamer in waar Sam net terug komt met drie biertjes in zijn handen. "jullie drankjes dames." "Moet je hier eens voelen, dan piep je wel anders Samuel!" Zegt Steven als hij op een heel onsmakelijke manier zijn "handel" vast grijpt en Sam moet lachen "wat heb ik je toch gemist Steve." En Steven grijnst naar Sam en ik lach om deze twee malloten die deel uit maken van mijn leven. Inmiddels ben ik dit gedrag wel gewend.

En een enkele keer als ik in een rare bui ben doe ik net zo hard mee. We gaan zitten en praten wat. Na ongeveer een half uur komen Alison en Emilie naar beneden. Sam en Steven fluiten zodra ze de kamer binnen stappen als compliment voor hun outfit. En inderdaad, ze zien er erg goed uit. Mijn zusje is heel klein en slank en heeft mooi, altijd glanzend bruin haar tot haar schouders en misschien ben ik bevooroordeeld omdat het mijn zusje is maar ze is een erg mooie vrouw.

Ze ziet er altijd erg verzorgd uit en heeft ongelooflijk veel style. Altijd netjes maar toch sexy. Niet dat ik dat altijd even leuk vind. Een van de vele nadelen, van het veel omgaan met je zusje, is het uitgaan en het moeten toezien hoe mannen haar proberen te versieren. Ik heb in het begin ook best moeite gehad dat mijn beste vriend, die zich als een seks verslaafde gedroeg in onze studententijd, met mijn zusje ging. Het voelde gewoon heel erg verkeerd. Maar gelukkig zag ik hoe ontzettend deze twee bij elkaar hoorde en dat Sam ook absoluut heel anders was tegen Alison dan tegen zijn scharrels.

Alison betekend alles voor hem en zou echt alles voor haar over hebben en heeft ongekend veel respect voor haar. En na ruim 10 jaar samen te zijn, nog steeds smoor verliefd en het verbaasd me soms dat ze nog steeds niet getrouwd zijn. Emilie ziet er, net als Alison ook erg goed uit en ik kan me zo voorstellen dat Steven trots is dat ze naast hem loopt en naast haar iedere ochtend wakker word. Steven en Emilie zijn in inmiddels wel verloofd en gaan september dit jaar trouwen.

Het zal me ook niks verbazen als we vandaag of morgen te horen krijgen dat Emilie zwanger is. Ik weet dat zij het alle twee heel graag zouden willen en dat Emilie zelfs inmiddels probeert te stoppen met roken. Ze maakt mij niet wijs dat dit daar niets mee te maken heeft. En dan is het eindelijk tijd om te gaan. En stappen in het taxi busje, dat Alison besteld heeft, op weg naar de stad.

Aangezien Alison en Emilie hebben geregeld waar we wat gaan drinken, zijn wij de gene die aangeven waar we gaan eten. Dit is net bepaald door Steven en Sam wat hoogst waarschijnlijk zal betekenen dat we naar de Mac of Burger King gaan wat ik totaal geen probleem vind.

Ik hou echt wel van goed eten, maar je kan me wakker maken voor de Burger King! En zoals verwacht eindigen we in de Burger King op het Leidseplein. Het is half acht als we klaar zijn en vertrekken. Ik begin een beetje zenuwachtig te worden en ondanks dat ik haar echt graag wil zien vind ik het mysterie rond Bo stiekem wel spannend. Ergens, diep van binnen vind ik het wel jammer, want ik weet vrijwel zeker dat zodra ik haar echt gezien heb, het spannende wat ik tot nu toe voel, eraf zal zijn.

Nu kan ik mijn fantasie nog op de loop laten en fascineert ze me nog. Ik ben nog nooit omver geblazen door een meisje, zelfs niet door Puck, hoe mooi en aantrekkelijk ik haar ook vind, dit is vaak niet genoeg om mijn aandacht te houden. Dus ik geniet nog maar even van het gevoel voor het straks voorbij is. Al is daar natuurlijk ook mijn nieuwsgierigheid. En die is ook erg dominant aanwezig en in verband daarmee kan ik bijna niet wachten.

Als we eenmaal gaan zitten wiebelt mijn been zenuwachtig heen en weer en Emilie merkt het op. "Zenuwachtig Rob?" vraagt ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Nee hoor, hoezo?" Vraag ik, alsof ik geen idee heb waar ze het over heeft. Ook Alison kan niet wachten om haar te ontmoeten. We praten nog wat en bestellen ons eerste rondje aangezien het nog zeker twintig minuten duurt voor ze er is.

En dan, net als ik diep in gesprek ben met Sam over auto's zegt Emilie opeens enthousiast "ooow, daar heb je haar!" En wijst naar een meisje dat in de verte op een fiets aan komt. En hoe ze het doet weet ik niet, maar wederom staat ze weer met haar rug naar mij, naar ons toe. Het lijkt wel in slowmotion te gaan als ze zich omdraait en zodra ze met haar gezicht naar ons toe is gedraaid stokt mijn adem in mijn keel!

Ik heb werkelijk nog noot, in mijn hele leven, in geen een droom zo'n bijzonder mooi meisje gezien als dat wat nu, wat onzeker deze kant op komt lopen. Inmiddels is Emilie opgestaan om haar tegemoet te komen en gelukkig besef ik op dat moment, nadat ik mezelf "fuck" hoor mompelen, dat ik met mijn mond open, als een goudvis naar haar sta te staren. Sam geeft me een subtiele elleboog in mijn zij, voorzover mogelijk, gezien de armleuningen van de rotanstoelen waarin we zitten en kijkt me met een vermakelijke blik aan.

"Jongens, mag ik jullie voorstellen aan Bo?" Zegt Emilie met een enorme grijns als ze met haar hand op de onderrug van Bo bij ons aankomt. Alison gaat staan en springt zowat van opwinding en steekt haar hand uit "Je hebt geen idee hoe gaaf ik het vind om je te ontmoeten en dat je gekomen bent." "Dank je Alison, het is geheel wederzijds" zegt ze met een vriendelijke glimlach als ze elkaar de hand schudden.

Ik krijg weer een warm gevoel door mijn lijf bij het horen van haar stem. Sam en Steven staan ook om de beurt op om haar een hand te geven en zich zelf voor te stellen. Ik ben zo afgeleid door de grote groene ogen die me aankijken, dat Sam zijn keel moet schrapen om me er bewust van te maken dat ze me niet voor niks aankijken, maar omdat er verwacht word dat ik de volgende ben die opstaat en zich netjes voorstelt. Dus ik sta snel wat knullig op en steek mijn hand uit.

"Hoi Bo, wat leuk dat je er bent, ik ben Rob, de broer van Steven en Alison." "Tje!" Vult Steven aan. Ze glimlacht naar me en zegt simpel "bedankt. Bo!" We schudden elkaars hand en zodra onze handen elkaar raken schiet er een prettige tinteling van mijn hand door mijn arm. Ik ben me echt wel bewust van het feit dat ik haar hand een paar secondes te lang vast houd, maar ik kan het niet in mijzelf vinden om los te laten. Uiteindelijk moet ik toch, wil ik niet als een volslagen debiel overkomen. We gaan zitten en ook Bo neemt plaats, op de stoel tussen Alison en Emilie in, op deze manier zit ze tegen over me en ik kan mijn ogen niet van haar gezicht houden.

Gelukkig is het netjes iemand aan te kijken als die persoon aan het praten is. Al is er denk ik wel een verschil tussen aankijken en gewoon als een idioot staren! En ze praat ook niet heel erg veel. Natuurlijk beantwoord ze netjes de vragen die haar gesteld worden maar ik merk dat ze niet echt een prater is. Ik krijg zelfs het idee dat ze het niet echt heel erg prettig vind dat ze het middelpunt van onze tafel is.

Tien minuten nadat ze is aangekomen komt de terrasbediende aan onze tafel staan en neemt de bestelling op. Zodra onze drank op tafel word gezet pakt Emilie haar sigaretten en bied mij er eentje aan. Ik neem hem aan en ze richt haar pakje naar Bo, ze aarzelt en bijt op haar onderlip en haalt uiteindelijk haar schouders op "ach waarom ook niet?" En ze pakt een sigaret aan. Hoe cliché maar ik zie mijn kans en bied haar een vuurtje over tafel aan.

Ze kijkt me aan en glimlacht lief. Ik ben even afgeleid en mijn ogen vallen op haar mond als ze de sigaret tussen haar lippen houdt als ik haar sigaret aan steek. Ze neemt een haal van de sigaret en kreunt zacht voor ze de rook via haar mond weer uitblaast. Jezus! Word ik nu serieus hard? Ik wiebel wat in mijn stoel omdat ik opeens een beetje oncomfortabel zit. "Jeetje, ik was vergeten hoe lekker het kan zijn" grinnikt ze een beetje. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Alison en Emilie naar me kijken, allebei een wenkbrauw opgetrokken.

"Bevalt je nieuwe baan?" Vraagt Sam haar na een paar seconden. "Ja zeker, op de zeer gedetailleerde manuscripten na!" En edereen lacht. "Ik wil die anders ook wel op spelfouten checken hoor" zegt Steven bloedserieus en Bo lacht. "Dat geloof ik graag Beertje van me!" Zegt Emilie sarcastisch en met een vies gezicht. En hier moeten we weer allemaal om lachen.

Dan lijkt Bo afgeleid en pakt haar tas en vist haar telefoon tevoorschijn. Ze kijkt er op en kijkt opeens achter zich. Ik volg haar blik en zie een jongen staan die deze kant op kijkt en een grote grijns op zijn gezicht krijgt als ze kijkt. "Momentje hoor" zegt ze als ze opstaat en er naar toe loopt. Ik volg haar met mijn blik en mijn ogen glijden van haar lange haar naar haar billen.

Mijn god wat een lekkere billen! Ze zijn klein, rond maar stevig. Ik kan wel zeggen dat ik een echte billenman ben. En als de kleding die een meisje draagt me bevalt is het eerst volgende waar ik altijd naar kijk als ik de kans heb, de billen! Opeens krijg ik van rechts een zet en Steven grinnikt. "Zit je nu gewoon ongegeneerd haar achterste te checken bro?" Alison en Emilie kijken me met grote ogen aan.

"Uuuuh... Sorry!" Is het enige wat ik zeg en schud mijn hoofd en kijk snel de andere kant op. Toch kan in het niet laten en mijn blik dwaalt weer af naar waar ze staat. Ik zie dat ze iemand omhelst en een zoen op de wang geeft. Ik besef dat ik nog geen moment gelet heb op wat ze aan heeft. Ze draagt een skinny jeans waarvan ze de pijpen omoog gerold heeft en daaronder heeft ze simpele zwarte gympjes aan. Op haar broek draagt ze een strak, zwart shirt met lange mouwen die ze tot haar ellebogen opgeschoven heeft. Het is echt enorm simpel maar toch klopt het helemaal. "Like what you see?" Vraagt Emilie op een speelse manier. "Ik heb je serieus nog nooit zo naar een meisje zien gapen" zegt Alison vervolgens.

"Nee, ik geloof het ook niet inderdaad!" Reageert Emilie vervolgens, alsof ik er niet bij zit! "Ik denk dat als ze een jutte zak draagt het er nog goed uit ziet met dat lijf van haar." Concludeert Alison. "Hatelijk hè?" grapt Emilie. "Ze ziet er inderdaad erg goed uit." Zegt Sam. "Het is gewoon een lekker wijf mensen" zegt Steven vervolgens en kijk hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. "Een lekker wijf? Hoe jij Emilie hebt kunnen versieren snap ik nog steeds niet?" "Simpel, zij versierde mij" antwoord Steven met een knipoog naar Emilie en ze schud haar hoofd. Inmiddels is Bo weer bij onze tafel en gaat zitten.

Zodra ze iets bukt om haar stoel naar voren te trekken word ik beloond met het zicht op haar heerlijke decolleté die hierdoor en haar V-nek shirt. En ik vang een glimp op van de rode kanten BH die ze draagt. Gelukkig begint ze te praten waardoor iederen is afgeleid, want ik moet weer iets gaan verzitten odat mijn broek oncomfortabel strakker begint te zitten.

"Dat was mijn BFF Mick, zoals hij zich zelf noemt" Zegt ze als ze met haar ogen rolt. "Hij is de zus die ik nooit heb gehad." En iedereen lacht. _Geen concurrentie dus. Wacht! Concurrentie? How even! Wat denk ik wel niet_. Al moet ik bekennen dat ik behoorlijk onder de indruk van Bo ben. En ze doet het absoluut onbewust. Als ze zich überhaupt bewust is van mij. Ik kijk op en kijk haar recht in haar ogen aan en haar wangen kleuren.

_Wacht! Zat ze nu naar mij te gluren?_ Ze kijkt een beetje geschrokken opzij als Emilie haar naam roept. "Of je mee loopt naar het toilet met mij en Alison?" Vraagt Emilie. "OW, ja sorry, natuurlijk." Ze staan alle drie op en lopen naar binnen. Zodra ze uit gehoor afstand zijn schraapt Steven zijn keel en zegt "Absoluut een mooie meid die Bo, ik zou het er op kunnen!" "Mijn god zei je nu serieus wat ik denk dat je zei?" Vraag ik verbijsterd. "Als je blieft Rob, doe niet net of je een allergie voor vaginas hebt, ik zag je wel wiebelen toen ze voor je neus naar voren leunde voor ze ging zitten." Zegt Sam en grinnikt.

"Jullie zijn niet te geloven! Stelletje varkens." Ik kan mezelf niet helpen en grijns. Ze kennen me goed genoeg om te zien dat ze indruk op me maakt. En we zouden geen ballen hebben als we niet aan seks denken. Ik weet dat ik het doe in ieder geval. Ik stel me voor hoe haar billen er zonder die broek uit zouden zien, hoe haar borsten in mijn handen zouden voelen en vooral... Die heerlijk volle lippen op de mijne! Hoe zou haar gezicht eruit zien als ik haar neem? Welke geluiden zouden er uit haar mond komen?

Ik gooi mijn hoofd in mijn nek en zicht diep, iets waar Sam en Steven erg moeten lachen kennelijk. "Wie weet scoor je wel vanavond man!" Zegt Sam. Ik kijk hem aan en hij wiebelt zijn wenkbrauwen. Waarop ik mijn hoofd weer schud. Ik neem een slok van mijn bier en dan zijn ze weer terug en gaan voor ons zitten.

Ze zijn druk in gesprek over de schoenen die Bo draagt. Keds blijkbaar. En ze kan niet zonder en koopt geen nieuwe, maar verse schoenen zoals ze het noemt en we grinniken allemaal een beetje. "Ik weet het, ik ben ongelooflijk saai, ik draag vrijwel altijd het zelfde; spijkerbroek, shirt, Keds of Chucks!"

"Zeker niet Bo, je ziet er altijd top uit. Is het je niet opgevallen dat de dames op kantoor ook opeens hun broekspijpen omvouwen en Keds a- like gympen dragen?" "OW als je blieft, dat is echt niet waar!" Lacht Bo. "Ik geloof haar!" Zegt Alison en ze glimlacht.

"En Bo, Emi vertelde dat je een enorm angstaanjagend hond hebt!" Zegt Sam en Bo lacht. "Enorm en angstaanjagend zeg je!? Het eerste klopt alleen het tweede niet hoor. Arme Saar." "Nou Bo, jij ziet haar misschien niet zo, maar voor een vreemde is ze absoluut wel angstaanjagend, en dat is goed, zeker als je savonds met haar alleen naar buiten moet. Iedereen kijkt wel uit om in je buurt te komen. Het lijkt verdorie wel een wolf!"

Iedereen lacht om de manier waarop Emilie de laatste zin zegt terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht gooit. "Jammer dat we haar ook niet kunnen ontmoeten" zegt Alison. "He morgen wilde we naar een standje gaan, het word super warm, misschien kun je ook komen, met Saar!" Zegt Alison, duidelijk blij met haar voorstel. Bo lijkt een moment na te denken voor ze antwoord.

En er gaat weer een mantra door mijn hoofd;_ zeg ja, zeg ja, zeg ja!_ "Uuuuhm, weet je dat zeker?" Alison kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. "Doe niet zo gek, natuurlijk!" zegt Alison. "Ja, ga gewoon gezellig met ons mee." Voeg ik toe. En ik besef opeens dat ik tot nu toe nog vrijwel niks gezegd heb en dit vrijwel voor het eerst is dat ik wat zeg. Geweldig! Wat moet ze daar wel niet van denken?

Dat ik sociaal gestoord ben? Ze kijkt me een beetje verbaasd aan en glimlacht. "In dat geval kom ik graag met Saar, ik denk zelfs dat ze het wel leuk gaat vinden, ze is dol op zwemmen namelijk." Ik voel een hoek van mijn mond omhoog komen "dat is dan geregeld!" Ze kijkt me lief aan en dan komt de bediende weer aan en Bo kijkt haar aan. We bestellen nog twee rondjes en praten en lachen over van alles en nog wat.

Als het elf uur is en Bo op haar telefoon kijkt zucht ze. Ze kijkt een beetje als ze het jammer vind en ze zegt; "ik moet weer naar Saar. Anders is ze te lang alleen." "Hè, jammer joh, maar we begrijpen dat je moet gaan in verband met Saar." Zegt Alison. "Ja zeker jammer, maar we zien elkaar morgen weer." Glimlacht Emilie. Bo pakt haar tas en iedereen staat op en geeft haar een hand. Als ze mij als laatst een hand geeft kijk ik haar recht in haar ogen aan "woon je in de buurt Bo?" vraag ik haar zacht.

"Ja zeker, ik woon in de Jordaan" antwoord ze met een lieve glimlacht. "Oké, zal ik je even thuisbrengen dan, want je moet nu niet alleen over straat gaan." Een fractie van een seconden zie ik haar ogen groot worden maar hersteld zich snel. "Nee joh, dat is niet nodig, ik ben een heel grote meid!" Zegt ze speels. En ik grinnik. "Dat geloof ik graag, maar toch zou ik het prettig vinden als ik weet dat je veilig thuis komt." "Geef me dan je telefoonnummer, dan whatsapp ik je als ik het overleefd heb." Zegt ze grinnikend en ik kijk haar verbaasd en dan kijkt ze opeens een beetje geschrokken.

"Dat was een grapje natuurlijk." Ze kijkt naar haar voeten en schud bijna ongemerkt haar hoofd. Ik lach weer. "Hmmm, jammer!" En ze kijkt op en moet ze zelf ook lachen. "Echt! Het is niet nodig, ik red me wel." Ik knik en ze kijkt ons aan. "Nog veel plezier vanavond. En slaap lekker voor straks." Het zit me nog steeds niet lekker dat ze alleen naar huis moet maar wil me ook weer niet opdringen. Alison omhelst haar en zegt oprecht "echt super leuk dat je er was Bo!" "Dank je Alison, ik vond het ook erg leuk." Iedereen roept gedag en ze loopt weg als Emilie haar volgt.

Bij haar fiets zegt Emilie nog wat tegen haar en Bo lacht. Ze pakken hun telefoons en rommelen er wat mee voordat ze haar fiets van het slot haalt. En dan omhelst ook Emilie haar. Ze stapt op haar fiets, zwaait nog een keer naar ons en verdwijnt de hoek om als Emilie terug loopt. "En, wat vinden jullie van haar?" Vraagt ze opgewonden als ze weer zit. "Je hebt niet overdreven, ik mag haar super graag en vind haar heel leuk!" Zegt Alison. "Yep, ik ook!" Zegt Steven.

"Het is absoluut een lieve, leuke meid." Zegt Sam en iedereen kijkt vol verwachting naar mij. "Wat?" Vraag ik. "OW als je blieft hoor, ik hoop dat het kwijl uit je mond haar niet opviel." Zegt Alison lachend. "Oeeeeh, je vind haar leuk he?" Zegt Emilie. "Ik vind haar net als jullie heel erg aardig, lief en mooi!" Verdedig ik mezelf snel. "OW maar ik verwijt je niks, ze is erg bijzonder! Dus ik snap het wel hoor." En ze grijnst naar me en ik zucht weer en schud mijn hoofd. Uiteindelijk grinnik ik. We besluiten nog een rondje te doen en zitten gezellig wat te ouwehoeren als ik mijn telefoon voel gaan. Ik kijk en zie dat ik een whatsapp bericht heb van een onbekend nummer.

_B: ik ben veilig thuis gekomen hoor ;)_

Ik kijk verbaasd op en zie Emilie naar me kijken. Als ik haar aankijk knipoogt ze naar me. Wacht eens even...

_R: geen gevaren onderweg gehad?_

_B: nope, ondanks het ontbreken van mijn angstaanjagendste hond!_

Ik glimlach als ik besef dat Emilie waarschijnlijk mijn nummer net aan Bo heeft gegeven. En ik voeg haar nummer toe.

_R: haha, gelukkig! Ik vond het erg gezellig dat je er was. Slaap lekker en ik kijk nu al uit naar morge!_

_B: dank je, ik vond het ook erg leuk. Slaap lekker voor straks en... Ik ook :)_

Ik glimlach en doe mijn telefoon terug in mijn zak. We drinken nog een biertje en besluiten ook naar huis te gaan. Eenmaal thuis in bed denk ik aan vanavond. Nooit had ik verwacht dat de avond en vooral Bo zo leuk zou zijn en vooral zo interessant zijn. En met die gedachten val ik in slaap en droom ik over Bo, over haar lach en haar billen en haar borsten... Het was een heel goede droom!

De volgende morgen sta ik op met een bijna pijnlijke erectie en heb ik echt een koude douche nodig om het te verhelpen. Of ik neem het heft in eigen hand om het probleem op te lossen! Als ik onder de douche sta en mijn haar gewassen heb pak ik mijn erectie stevig in mijn hand, en ga van de basis naar mijn eikel. Mijn hoofd valt naar achter door het lekkere gevoel dat het geeft. Met een rustig maar vast ritme fantaseer ik over Bo, ergens voelt het heel fout, maar ik kan mezelf niet helpen.

Ze is zo ongelooflijk mooi en alles aan haar is perfect. En haar mond alleen al is genoeg om mijn ademhaling en mijn hand te versnellen en ik met mijn duim over mijn eikel glij ik voel de warmte in mijn onderbuik opbouwen. Ik denk aan haar hals, en in gedachten volgen mijn ogen de lijnen van haar schouder naar haar sleutelbeen. Ik zie de rondingen van het begin van haar borsten... Haar borsten. Ze zijn mooi rond en niet erg groot en ik weet zeker dat ze precies in mijn handen zouden passen, ze zijn perfect!

Ik beeld me in hoe ze er zonder haar shirt en BH uit zouden zien en ik voel mijn hand mezelf iets steviger beet pakken bij het beeld in mijn hoofd. Mijn ogen glijden van mijn handen over haar borsten naar haar buik, ze heeft een mooie strakke buik en een vrouwelijke smalle taille! Mijn ogen volgen de vormen van haar heupen naar haar benen, deze zijn ondanks haar lengte lang en slank! Als ik bij haar voeten ben gaan mijn ogen via haar andere been weer naar boven en stop ik als ik bij haar dijen ben, ze staat helemaal naakt voor me!Mijn tempo gaat sneller en sneller en ik voel mijn orgasme opkomen. Als ik haar helemaal naakt voor me in gedachten zie, sla ik een hand tegen de muur om me schrap te zetten en gooi ik mijn hoofd in mijn nek en knijp mijn ogen dicht. En dan hou ik het niet meer en explodeer! Het is lang geleden dat ik zo geil en hard ben klaargekomen. Het duurt even voor ik op adem ben gekomen en als mijn adem weer rustig is, spoel ik mezelf verder af en zie ik de sporen van mijn activiteiten van daarnet, en vooral het gevolg ervan door het doucheputje gaan.

Ik draai de kraam dicht en pak de handdoek die buiten de douchecabine hangt. Ik droog me af en pak een boxershort aan. Ik kijk in de spiegel en besluit mezelf niet te scheren. Ik loop naar de kleine kamer en sta een moment voor mijn kledingkast om te bedenken wat ik moet aantrekken. Ik kijk door het raam naar buiten en zie de zon al fel schijnen ondanks dat het tien uur in de ochtend is. Het zou vandaag een warme dag worden en de temperatuur verwachting ligt voor vandaag rond de 26 graden. En ik pak een kaki kleurige broek, die net tot min knieën komt, met grote zakken aan de zijkant, een zwarte riem en een simpel wit t- shirt waarvan ik weet dat de mouwen net te kort zijn om de tatoeage die ik op mijn schouder en bovenarm heb te bedekken.

Maar dat is nu niet erg. Bij het zetten van deze tatoeage drie jaar geleden heb ik er op gelet dat ik met korte mouwen het meest kon bedekken, gezien mijn werk. Niet dat ik vaak korte mouwen naar het werk draag, maar mocht het een keer voorkomen! Hoe achterlijk ik het ook vind, het kan klanten storen en hun keuzes beïnvloeden. Ik pak een grijs hoodie vest voor als het later frisser word en zwarte slippers. Als ik na een blik in de grote spiegel tot de conclusie kom dat het er mee door kan, pak een weekendtas en gooi er een groot badlaken in. Een zwembroek pak ik niet, aangezien het eind april is en het water nog te koud zal zijn om te zwemmen. Ik loop naar beneden en besef me ineens dat ik eigenlijk geen idee heb hoe laat we hebben afgesproken. Ik pak mijn telefoon van tafel en whatsapp Alison.

_R: hoe laat en waar spreken we eigenlijk af!?_

Ik leg mijn telefoon terug en terwijl ik op een reactie wacht zet ik een espresso en kijk ik wat ik voor ontbijt in huis heb. Ik ben gister nog naar de bakker geweest dus maak een boterham met kaas. Als ik mijn eerste hap neem, staand aan het aanrecht, hoor ik mijn telefoon gaan. Ik loop naar de kamer en zie een reactie van Alison.

_A: he lieve broer, Emi en ik hebben afgesproken dat we allemaal naar Bo komen. Emilie is daar nu al met Steven, omdat de moeder van Bo zijn tatoeage zou bijwerken vanmorgen.._

Dat verbaasd me even. Zou ze toch nog bij haar ouders thuis wonen? En kennelijk is de moeder van Bo tatoeerster.

_R: oké, ik vind het prima! Hoelaat? En rijden we met elkaar of gaat ieder met zijn eigen auto?_

_A: nou, we wilde met de Porsche gaan omdat het zulk lekker weer is :)... Vind je dat erg?_

Een jaar geleden hebben Sam en Alison een Porsche gekocht. Een cabrio, een onwijs gave auto, alleen is de ruimte achterin alleen geschikt voor heel kleine mensen! Ik ben vrij lang en ik zit letterlijk met mijn benen in mijn nek als ik daar achterin zit.

_R: nee hoor, natuurlijk niet! Ik ga gewoon met mijn eigen auto, anders ben ik morgen helemaal stijf als ik bij kou achterin moet :P_

_A: is goed :) zullen we over een uurtje afspreken? Dan komen we wel langs rijden. Ik weet namelijk inmiddels waar ze woont._

_R: ja dat is goed. Dan zie ik jullie wel verschijnen. Tot zo!_

_A: oké! Tot zo, x_

Ik leg mijn telefoon weer weg en bedenk wat ik in de tussentijd ga doen. Ik smeer nog een boterham en zet vervolgens de tuindeuren in de keuken open. Toen ik mijn huis kocht moesten er best wat dingen gebeuren. Het is een oud huis en er was jaren niks in gedaan door de oude bewoners. Dus toen ik het huis, voor een relatief lage prijs kocht ben ik met Steven en Sam maanden bezig geweest met klussen. En zo nu en dan was mijn vader er ook om te helpen. Het is geen erg groot huis. Maar groot genoeg.

Als je door de voordeur naar binnenkomt is er een lange gang met aan de rechterkant vrijwel gelijk de trap naar boven. In de gang zit het toilet en een trapkast. Als je doorloopt kom je in de keuken en links is de deuropening naar ruime, lange woonkamer. Vroeger zaten er in het midden schuifdeuren naar een heel kleine eetkamer. Deze heb ik er uit laten halen omdat dit de woonkamer een stuk kleiner en onpraktischer maakte. Aan de achterkant van het huis heb ik nog een stuk aan laten bouwen waardoor ik een ruimere keuken en eet gedeelte heb.

De inrichting is vrij neutraal en modern. Vrijwel in het hele huis zijn muren wit en er ligt een vergrijsd, eiken vloer. Als je in de woonkamer komt staat er tegen de de rechter muur mijn zwarte piano en tegen de linker muur, een lange simpele witte, dichte televisiekast, met boven op deze zelfde eiken planken die we voor de vloer hebben gebruikt. Daarop, hoe kan het ook anders, staat een enorme flatscreen. Naast de televisie en naast de televisiekast staan een aantal simpele lijsten met oude muziekposters van onder andere Jimi Hendrix, The Rolling Stones en The Beatles. Dit zijn kopieën van de verzamelposters die mijn vader al jaren in zijn bezit had en ik als kind al helemaal weg van was.

Toen het huis zo goed als klaar was, heeft mijn vader kopieën laten maken en mij deze cadeau gedaan. Alleen heb ik nooit de tijd gehad om ze op te hangen. En nadat mijn moeder me had gevraagd of ik ze expres zo had neergezet omdat ze erg gaaf vond heb ik het zo gelaten. Tegenover de televisie staat een grote zwarte bank. En ik heb een simpele witte salon tafel. Achterin de kamer staat een grote oude eettafel met zes stoere metalen tolix stoelen.

Rechts de hoek om, is de keuken. Deze is heel simpel maar wel van alle luxe voorzien. Ik loop naar de bank om een van de twee gitaren te pakken die er boven aan de muur hangen. Als kind was mijn droom om een grote rock ster te worden,, en toen ik vijf jaar werd kreeg ik een akoestisch gitaar voor mijn verjaardag. Toen ik zeventien jaar werd en al mijn geld had opgespaard, dat ik verdiende als pizza bezorger, heb ik een elektrisch Manson gitaar gekocht. Het geld dat ik te kort kwam en de versterker heb ik van mijn ouders, Steven en Alison gekregen.

Mijn vader en moeder zijn alle twee erg muzikaal dus het is niet vreemd dat wij als kind alle drie wel een instrument speelde. Alison speelt saxofoon en Steven heeft als drummer in een band gezeten op de middelbare school. Net als mijn vader vroeger, alleen was mijn vader de bassist in zijn band. Zo heel af en toe huren we een muziekruimte en gaan we met zijn alle los! Naast gitaar, speel ik net als mijn moeder piano. Dit is de muzikale kwaliteit van mijn moeder, en ik denk dat zodra ik zelfstandig kon zitten, ik naast haar op de kruk zat als zij piano speelde. Mijn moeder kon zo goed piano spelen, dat ik dat ook wilde leren. En dus heeft mijn ze mij op zeer jonge leeftijd piano leren spelen. Iets waar Steven en Alison het geduld niet voor hadden.

Ik ga zitten en ik speel wat op mijn gitaar en ik ben zo geconcentreerd aan het spelen dat ik helemaal de tijd vergeet en schrik van de auto voor de deur die claxonneert. Ik kijk op en zie Alison uitstappen en naar de deur komen. Gelukkig heb ik alles al klaar gezet dus als ik de deur open zeg ik dat ik mijn tas pak en er dan aan kom. Als ik naar buiten stap zie ik dat ze weer in de auto naast Sam zit. Sam knikt naar me en ik doe het zelfde. Ik stap in mijn auto en rij achter ze aan, op weg naar Bo.

Eenmaal in de Jordaan aangekomen begin ik opeens benieuwd te worden in wat voor huis ze zal wonen en alleen of met haar ouders. Ik zie de Audi vn Steven staan dus ik weet dat we er zijn en kijk naar de panden aan mijn rechter kant. Als een wonder zijn er nog twee plekken voor de deur en parkeren we onze auto. Ik stap uit en leun tegen de motorkap als Alison naar een deur loopt en aanbelt. De deur word open gedaan door Emilie en ze omhelst Alison vlug voor ze weer naar binnen gaat en de deur dicht doet. Alison komt naar mij toe gelopen en glimlacht.

"Ze komen eraan hoor, ze waren al zo goed als klaar, maar Bo moest heel even haar oma ophalen en ze kan ieder moment hier zijn." Haar woorden hebben haar mond nog niet verlaten of er komt een Mini cabriolet, met het dak open aangereden. Ik herken gelijk Bo achter het stuur en ik heb de glimlach die op mijn mond verschijnt niet onder controle. Ze parkeert haar auto direct voor haar deur en stapt uit. Mijn god wat is ze een lekker ding!

Ze draagt een donker blauw LA petje en heeft wederom haar zonnebril op en het valt me op dat het de zelfde is die ik ook op heb. Ze heeft een simpele los zittende dunne witte trui aan die licht doorschijnend is waardoor haar donkere bikini top zichtbaar is. Daaronder draagt een een simpele kaki kleurige short en mijn ogen volgen haar sexy, lange benen, en de tipje van mijn tong likt langs mijn lippen. Tot mijn ogen vallen op haar witte lage All Stars. Ze ziet er, net als gister, ontzettend goed uit. Ze glimlacht naar mij en Alison en zwaait snel.

"Sorry voor dit hoor, maar niemand kon haar ophalen. Ik hoop niet dat jullie lang moesten wachten, jullie hadden wel naar binnen gemogen hoor. Ik hoef haar alleen even boven te brengen en dan kom ik eraan." ratelt ze verontschuldigend en zonder op reactie te wachten haast ze zich naar de passagiers kant om haar oma te helpen met uitstappen. "Is helemaal niet erg joh, we komen echt nu net pas aanrijden." zegt Alison. "Doe maar rustig aan, we hebben geen haast." voeg ik er nog aan toe. En glimlach naar haar.

"Is dat die knappe jongeman waar je over vertelde?" vraagt haar oma heel hard fluisterend en ik zie Bo haar met geschrokken ogen aankijken en zie haar wangen licht kleuren. "Omaaaa!" fluistert ze naar de oude vrouw. En ondanks dat ik in eerste instantie echt verbaasd ben door haar opmerking, moet ik toch grinniken. Want de reactie van Bo is erg grappig en ze geneert zich duidelijk enorm. Het valt me op dat ze vreselijk lief is tegen haar oma als ze haar geduldig uit de auto help en haar naar de voordeur begeleid. "Jullie mogen wel even binnenkomen hoor." zegt ze over haar schouder. "Nee hoor, hoeft echt niet, we vinden het echt niet erg hier te wachten." verzekert Alison haar. Bo glimlacht dankbaar en verdwijnt naar binnen.

"Wat een schatje is het toch he?" zegt Alison als ze haar na kijkt. "Dat kun je wel zeggen." "Hoorde je wat haar oma zei?" giechelt Alison als ze me een por in mijn zij met haar elleboog geef. "Ja dat hoorde ik inderdaad." grinnik ik en wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen als we elkaar aankijken en Alison moet lachen. "Doe dat niet alsjeblieft, dat ziet er echt heel fout uit!" en ze moet nog harder lachen.

En de grijns op mijn gezicht is niet meer te verbergen. Dus ze heeft het over me gehad? Gezegd dat ik knap ben? Dat is een goed teken, toch? Inmiddels is Sam uitgestapt en bij ons komen staan. Hij wijst naar de Ray Ban Wayfarer zonnebril die ik op heb en zegt bloedserieus: "er zitten twee reeën naast elkaar en een van hen draagt een zonnebril. Vraagt de een aan de ander; waarom draag je een zonnebril?, waarop de ander zegt; omdat ik een ree ben!" Ik kijk hem en paar seconden aan en dan beginnen we met zijn drieën te lachen. "Dat is de meest trieste mop die ik ooit gehoord heb." lach ik.

"Yep, that are my qualities." reageert hij wederom met een stalen gezicht. En dan, als er nog geen vijf minuten voorbij zijn nadat Bo naar binnen ging, gaat de deur open en lopen Steven en Emilie naar buiten. En dan komt Bo, ze draait zich om en zegt "Kom maar, het is goed." en dan loopt er een enorme hond naar buiten. Emilie heeft niet overdreven toen ze vertelde dat Saar op een wolf lijkt en een beetje angstaanjagend is, want dat is ze absoluut. En ze is zo groot dat Bo makkelijk een hand op haar rug kan leggen als ze naast haar staat. En ze is, net als haar baasje ontzettend mooi, met haar mooie volle licht gekleurde vacht.

Ze kijkt Bo aan als ze voor de auto stil staat en Bo kijkt terug en zegt terwijl ze haar hoofd knikt; "het is oke!" en springt dan zonder moeite zo in de Mini zonder dat ook maar iemand de deur open doet. Bo lijkt hier totaal niet van op te kijken terwijl de rest toch een beetje verbaasd lijkt. "Wow!" hoor ik Sam naast me mompelen. En Alison zegt vervolgens "Ze gaat me opeten, ik weet het zeker." En daar moeten Sam en ik om lachen. Bo kijkt onze kant op en wijst met haar duim over haar schouder naar Saar die heel relaxed op de passagiersstoel in haar auto zit. "Dit is dus het mens etende monster waar Emilie het over had gister." en iedereen lacht weer.

"Aaah, je bent geen monster hoor, laat ze maar lullen!" zegt Steven als hij Saar op haar hoofd aait". Steven is dol op honden en honden ook vaak op hem. Ook ik vind honden erg leuk, en als ik niet zo'n drukke baan had gehad dan zou ik zeker een hond gewild hebben. Maar daar heb ik nu de tijd niet voor en dat zou ik zielig vinden, het zelfde geldt voor Steven.

"Nogmaals sorry dat jullie moesten wachten hoor. Maar mijn oma was naar haar knutselclubje, maar toen ze er eenmaal was vond ze er niks aan dus had gebeld om te vragen of iemand haar kon komen halen. En aangezien mijn moeder nog met Steven bezig was en mijn vader werken, bleef ik over." zegt ze wederom verontschuldigend.

"Het was echt geen probleem, maak je niet zo druk, want dat is nergens voor nodig." probeer ik haar gerust te stellen. "Inderdaad, niks aan de hand. Je moest eens weten hoe vaak en vooral hoe lang we op deze griezels hebben moeten wachten als we op stap gingen, dus dit was niks!" zegt Sam. En Bo lacht.

"Zullen we maar gaan dan?" Iedereen loopt naar hun auto als Bo zich opeens omdraait, "Rob, rij jij helemaal alleen?" vraagt ze verbaasd. "Ja klopt. Maar dat vind ik niet erg." antwoord ik. "Uuuuh.. je mag wel met mij mee rijden... als je dat wilt... zodat we niet dubbel op benzine kosten hebben!" zegt ze een beetje aarzelend. Uiteraard grijp ik mijn kans. Alleen met Bo, nou ja op Saar na dan, in de auto!

"Alleen als je het echt geen punt vind, want vind het niet erg om alleen te rijden hoor!" zeg ik, want ik wil niet dat ze zich verplicht voelt om het te moeten vragen, maar ik ben egoïstisch genoeg om het niet gewoon af te wijzen. "Nee joh, doe niet zo mal, ik vind het juist gezellig als we samen zouden rijden. En ik denk dat onze gesprekken leuker zijn dan die ik met Saar voer." verzekerd ze me met een glimlach en ik beantwoord haar lach.

"Oke, top, laat me even mijn spullen pakken!" "Is goed, pak ik even een parkeerkaart." en ze rent weer naar binnen. Als ze terug komt en ze me de kaart geeft kijk ik haar vragend aan. "Leg deze in je auto en je hoeft niet te betalen," legt ze uit. "Maar heb jij hier dan niet voor betaald, want dan geeft ik je gewoon geld?" Ze schud nee en grinnikt een beetje. Ik pak de kaart aan en haal mijn schouders op als ik naar mijn auto loop en de kaart in het zicht onder mijn raam leg. Ik sluit de auto weer af en loop naar haar terug.

Ze kijkt Saar aan en knipt een keer met haar vingers en Saar springt tussen de stoelen door op de achterbank. Bo opent haar achterbak en we leggen onze tassen en spullen achterin. Als ik naast haar zit en ze de auto start volgen we de rest door de grachten en het centrum richting de snelweg. Ik moet ongelooflijk veel moeite doen om niet schaamteloos naar haar mooie, ivoor witte benen te staren. Ondanks dat ik licht afgeleid ben valt me op dat ze pittig rijdt, en ik grinnik een beetje als ze achter de rest aan scheurt. Ze kijkt op van de weg en haar wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog. "Je zit toch niet om mij te lachen hè, Meneer Vermeulen?" Doet ze dit expres, of heeft ze geen idee wat het met me doet als ze me zo noemt? "Een beetje," beken ik eerlijk, nog steeds grinnikend.

"Oke, en heb je de behoefte om me te vertellen waarom?" Vraagt ze speels. "Je rijd als een kerel, en dat bevalt me wel en ik vind het grappig, want dat had ik niet achter je gezocht." zeg ik als ik mijn schouders ophaal en haar grijnzend aan kijk. En ze lacht. "Ik zal dat dan maar zien als een compliment." zegt ze en opeens moet ze vol op de rem voor een fietser die voor haar auto schiet. "IDIOOT!" roept ze de fietser boos na en kijkt achter zich, om te zien of alles met Saar gaat, maar die ligt heel relaxed op de achterbank alsof er niks gebeurd is. Bo kijkt me aan en we barsten in lachen uit.

"Tot zover mijn goede rijstijl." En ik lach weer, "nee hoor, dat was een prima reactie en absoluut jou schuld niet, dus mijn mening blijft ongewijzigd." "Gelukkig maar, was even bang dat ik al zo snel mijn status kwijt was," en ze grinnikt. Ze zet haar radio aan en Ashamed van Muse galmt door de auto, snel zet ze het volume zachter en wil het nummer skippen. Ik pak snel maar zachtjes haar hand om haar tegen te houden en ze kijkt me verbaasd aan.

Ik zou liegen als ik zou zeggen dat ik de sensatie die onze aanraking met zich me brengt niet op merk. Er schiet een warm gevoel van mijn hand door mijn hele arm. Nog nooit heeft mijn lichaam op deze manier gereageerd op de aanraking van een ander. "Je vind het geen vervelende muziek?" vraagt ze als ik haar hand weer los laat en ze weer naar de weg kijkt. "Nee absoluut niet zelfs, ik denk dat als je in mijn auto stapt en de cd speler aanzet je Muse zal aantreffen."

"Oke, ik denk dat bij alles wat ik heb en muziek kan afspelen, Muse het eerste is wat je hoort. Ik ben echt een enorme liefhebber van hun muziek. Eigenlijk rock in het algemeen" zegt ze enthousiast. Kan ik haar nog leuker vinden dan ik al deed, ik bedoel kom op! Een enorme liefhebber van Muse? "Nou dan hebben we dat gemeen." zeg ik met een glimlach. En ze lacht terug. "Mijn vader luisterde vroeger heel veel naar Jimi Hendrix en is ook de reden geweest waarom ik als kind gitaar wilde leren spelen." Vertel ik haar. "Echt? En heb je het geleerd?" vraagt ze met grote ogen.

Ik knik "ik heb twee gitaren" zeg ik en haal mijn schouders op. "Speel je nog andere instrumenten?" _Jou lichaam ooit hopelijk_, denkt de perverseling in me, en ik kijk hem in gedachten afkeurend aan. "Ja ik heb een piano en ik speel een beetje." "Wow, echt?" en ik knik weer. "Wij hadden thuis ook een piano, en ook al probeer ik het al zo lang ik me kan herinneren, ik ben niet erg goed." zegt ze met een scheef gezicht en ik grinnik. Haar opmerking doet me aan iets denken, "woon je nog bij je ouders thuis?" vraag ik haar en haar ogen worden groot.

"Ow, nee, ik moet er niet aan denken!" lacht ze. "We wonen wel in het zelfde pand. Het pand is van mijn opa en oma, maar zo ontzettend groot. Dus mijn opa en oma wonen op de begane grond, ik op de eerste en mijn ouders op de tweede en derde verdieping. Vroeger had mijn opa een muziekwinkel, daar waar zij nu wonen. En aangezien mijn moeder heel andere ambities had dan de winkel overnemen, hebben ze het nadat hij is gestopt met de winkel helemaal verbouwt. Op deze manier zijn mijn opa en oma nooit alleen en is er altijd hulp van mijn moeder in de buurt." Ik luister geïnteresseerd naar haar verhaal. "Ik kan me zo voorstellen dat het erg leuk is om zo dicht bij elkaar te wonen." "Ja dat is het ook absoluut.

Al moest ik in het begin wel erg wennen, aangezien ik een tijd ergens anders woonde. Maar inmiddels weet ik niet beter. En het is erg makkelijk. Als ik geen zin heb om te koken bijvoorbeeld loop ik, of naar boven, of naar beneden om aan te schuiven." lacht ze en ik grinnik. "Dat is inderdaad wel een enorm pluspunt, misschien moet ik ook maar eens een balletje opgooien thuis." We praten verder de hele weg over van alles en nog wat en als ze de parkeerplaats oprijdt ben ik een beetje teleurgesteld dat we er al zijn. Want ondanks dat we niks bijzonders hebben besproken in de auto was het wel leuk en heb ik haar iets beter leren kennen.

We stappen uit en dit keer schuift ze haar stoel naar voren zodat Saar iets makkelijker kan uitstappen. Het valt me op dat ze haar niet aan een riem doet maar al snel is me duidelijk waarom. Saar lijkt wel een schaduw van Bo want ze volgt haar overal waar ze gaat. En het lijkt alsof ze het alle twee allang niet meer in de gaten hebben. Ze doet haar kofferbak open en wil de tassen pakken. "Het is goed, laat mij die maar pakken," zeg ik als ik de tassen pak. Mijn vader zou me een tik op mijn achterhoofd geven als ik haar zelf haar spullen zou laten dragen. Ze kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Dank je," zegt ze zacht en ze glimlacht naar me.

De rest staat inmiddels bij ons en we lopen naar het strandje. Het is geen groot stand, voornamelijk gras met een heel klein strookje zand, maar het is perfect voor een dag als vandaag en als je niet wilt zwemmen. Emilie, Alison en Bo hebben grote kleden mee genomen en leggen deze op de grond voor ons om op te zitten. Steven, ik en Sam hebben alle drie een grote coolbox mee genomen met eten en drinken, genoeg om een heel weekend te kunnen blijven. Bo heeft plastic bekers en bordjes mee genomen en een grote ronde trommel.

"Ik zweer je!" zegt Steven opgewekt, "De oma van Bo is echt the bomb, en heeft vanmorgen een appeltaart voor ons gebakken om mee te nemen, hoe cool is dat?" Emilie en Alison lachen en ik kijk naar Bo "ze stond erop om deze voor Steven te bakken omdat hij geholpen heeft vanmorgen met het verschuiven van een grote kast" verklaart ze. Als alles staat neemt iedereen plaats op de deken. Bo heeft een grote badhandoek naast het deken gelegd en zegt tegen Saar, "hier, ga maar lekker liggen" en Saar ploft neer op de handdoek als ze Bo aankijkt en laat haar hoofd op op haar voorpoten rusten en kijkt uit over het water. "Houdt Saar van zwemmen?" vraagt Alison.

"Ja zeker, ik kom hier ook regelmatig met haar zodat ze even lekker los kan." Nadat er tien minuten verstreken zijn trekken Sam, Steven en ik onze shirts uit en Emilie en Alison volgen ons voorbeeld. Ik zie dat Bo zichtbaar een moment twijfelt maar trekt dan vervolgens na een diepe zucht ook haar trui uit. Ik hou mijn adem in bij het zicht dat ik heb als Bo haar trui tussen ons neerlegt. Ze heeft een mooie donkerblauwe bikini top aan met zilveren stiksels en haar lichaam is echt adembenemend. Ze is erg slank maar absoluut niet mager. Ze heeft een enorm strakke buik, en mijn god, haar borsten! De bikini laat niets aan de verbeelding over, door de dunne stof waarvan de bikini is gemaakt en dan bedoel ik ook ECHT niks. Ik ben blij dat ik zit want ik weet zeker dat ik mezelf anders enorm voor schut had gezet met de duidelijke tent die zich begint te vormen in mijn ruim zittende broek.

Ze draait een slag naar links, naar Saar naast haar en dan valt mijn oog op haar rug. Voor ik registreer wat ik doe, schuif ik haar lange haar iets opzij om een goed beeld te hebben van haar tatoeage. Er staat met zwarte sierlijke letters een zin op haar rug, deze begint net onder haar nek en verdwijnt onder de rand van haar short. Als mijn vingers haar huid raken zie ik het kippenvel op haar vel verschijnen en kijkt ze snel achterom en recht in mijn ogen. "Sorry," zeg ik met grote ogen. En opeens ben ik me bewust van het feit dat mijn actie misschien ongepast is. "Nee het is oke, je liet me alleen schrikken." Inmiddels hadden we ook de aandacht van de rest getrokken. "Wat staat er?" vroeg Sam.

Bo wiebelt een beetje ongemakkelijk, n zegt dan zacht _"God and His priests and His kings, turn their faces, even they feel the cold"_. "Echt, echt heel mooi!" zegt Emilie als ze elkaar aan kijken en lief naar Bo glimlacht. "Wat heb je voor lettertype gebruikt?" vraagt Alison vervolgens. "Jane Austen, ik ben dol op haar boeken, en aangezien ik duidelijk iets met lezen en klassiekers heb, leek het me wel gepast." legt Bo uit. "Deed het niet ongelooflijk veel pijn?" vraagt Sam. "Nee hoor, het viel wel mee eigenlijk, deze," en ze draait een beetje en wijst naar de sugar scull die ze op haar linker boven arm heeft "deed meer zeer. Maar het zetten van deze duurde ook veel langer." zegt ze terwijl ze naar beneden, naar haar tatoeage kijkt.

Hoe het mogelijk is weet ik niet maar het was me helemaal niet eerder opgevallen dat ze tatoeages had. "Ik weet nog toen ik die van mij liet zetten dat ik inderdaad echt op mijn tanden moest bijten. En iedere keer weer als ik er iets bijvoegde." zegt Emilie als ze haar eigen rechtste arm beet pakt en met haar duim over de roos van haar sleeve wrijft. En iedereen valt stil. Dan breekt Bo de stilte en staat op als zegt opgewekt; "Kom Saar, tijd voor actie!" Als ze zich naar ons toe draait hoor ik Emilie een grote hap lucht nemen en Alison zegt, "Ow jeetje!" en kijkt naar de linker zij van Bo. Ik volg haar blik en zie naast haar navel, nog net niet in haar zij een groot, lang roze kleurig litteken. En Bo kijkt verschrikt op. Weer kleuren haar wangen rood als ze naar Emilie kijkt.

"Sorry Bo, ik had geen idee en ik verwachte niet dat het zo goed zichtbaar en zo groot was" zegt ze verontschuldigend als Bo haar hand op het litteken legt. "Het geeft niet Emilie, het ziet er ook afschuwelijk uit," zegt Bo met een treurig gezicht en kijkt naar haar voeten. "NEE, zo bedoelde ik het helemaal niet!" zegt Emilie geschokt. "Ben je pas geopereerd?" vraagt Sam een beetje bezorgd en wijst naar het litteken. Bo kijkt hem aan als haar wenkbrauwen omhoog schieten en lacht zonder humor als ze zegt "Zoiets ja!" en draait zich om en loopt naar het water, en Saar volgt en kijkt naar Bo. Iedereen kijkt naar Emilie, want het is duidelijk een zeer gevoelig onderwerp. En ze haalt haar schouders op en kijkt naar haar handen die ze om haar opgetrokken knieën heeft gevouwen.

En dan kijken we allemaal naar Bo die een paar meter verderop de water kant heeft bereikt en opeens een stap achteruit neemt en met enorme en bijna agressieve kracht de tennisbal het water in smijt. Het lijkt er bijna op alsof ze haar frustratie op de bal af reageert. Ondanks dat neemt Saar een sprint en gaat met grote sprongen in het nog ondiepe water achter de bal aan. "Het is niet aan mij om haar verhaal te vertellen jongens. Ze zal dit echt wel doen als ze daar aan toe is." En Emilie staat op en loopt naar Bo. Iedereen kijkt haar verbaasd aan en ik vraag me af hoe ze inderdaad aan het litteken kom. Net als de rest waarschijnlijk.

Als Emilie bij Bo aankomt en haar hand op haar schouder legt draait Bo zich naar haar toe en zie haar "Sorry" zeggen. Al gaat me totaal voorbij waarom zijn in vredesnaam sorry zou moeten zeggen! Emilie schud ook haar hoofd en zegt iets wat ik niet versta. Ik zie Bo glimlachen al reactie en een heel diepe zucht nemen. Emilie zegt weer wat en ik zie Bo verbaasd kijken en ik hoor haar zeggen "Ze weten het niet?". Emilie schud haar hoofd en Bo kijkt een moment onze kant op. En als ze mijn blik ontmoet kijkt ze me een paar seconden aan en dan weer naar Emilie. Ze gebaard naar de verte en Emilie knikt en draait zich om en komt terug lopen.

Inmiddels is Saar terug met haar bal maar ze laat hem niet los en volgt Bo langs de waterkant, ze laat haar bal los en laat hem liggen als ze door loopt en blaft naar Bo. Bo kijkt op en kijkt naar Saar. Ze zegt iets en loopt terug voor de bal en hurkt voor Saar, geeft haar een knuffel en pakt dan haar hoofd en schud speels, hierdoor word Saar weer fanatiek en Bo gooit nog een keer de bal in het water, dit keer gaat Saar er weer achteraan.

Emilie bereikt ons weer en gaat zitten als Alison haar bezorgt aan kijkt. "Het is oke, zoals ik al vertelde heeft Bo een erg moeilijke tijd achter de rug. Het is weer voor het eerst dat ze haar leven weer oppakt en dingen doet die wij heel normaal vinden, zoals in een bikini op een stand liggen. Ze is erg onzeker over haar litteken en ze moet wennen aan het feit dat ze hierdoor geconfronteerd word met dingen die ze juist heel erg graag wil vergeten." Emilie is erg cryptisch maar iedereen begrijpt dat dit niet voor niets is en niemand vraagt ook om verder uitleg.

"Vrijwel iedereen weet wie ze is en wat er gebeurt is, en ze vind het heel erg prettig dat jullie dat kennelijk niet doen, op mij en Steve na. Het verbaasd me dat jullie er zelf nog niet achter zijn. Ze wil nieuwe mensen ontmoeten die haar beoordelen op wie ze is en niet om wat ze heeft mee gemaakt. Geloof het of niet, want ze is genoeg mensen tegen gekomen die met haar om willen gaan omdat ze dachten dat ze interessant is om wat ze heeft mee gemaakt en om wat er nu nog speelt. En dat wil ze niet." Waarom weet ik niet maar ik voel dat het belangrijk is het te zeggen. "Emilie, ik zal haar nooit beoordelen op iets anders dan wie ze is, en niet om wat ze dan wel of niet achter zich probeert te laten. En ik wil veel meer van haar te weten komen, want ik geloof dat ik Bo bijzonder leuk vind."

Iedereen kijkt me aan en allemaal hebben ze een enorme grijns op hun gezicht. "Dat is dan heel mooi want ik geloof dat je haar aandacht absoluut getrokken hebt" zegt Emilie blij en Alison giechelt "Absoluut!". "Het is ook echt een leuke meid Rob!" zegt Steven alsof ik overtuigd moet worden. We zien Bo in de verte met Saar lopen en we zijn een beetje stil van het geen dat nu net gebeurde, al weet niemand wat er nu precies gebeurde. Mij is het duidelijk dat haar litteken met haar verleden heeft te maken. Maar om heel eerlijk te zijn maakt het me allemaal niet uit. Ik vind haar leuk en er is niets dat daar verandering in zal brengen.


	5. Chapter 5

Na zeker een kwartier zien we Bo teruglopen vanuit de verte, ze neemt en sprint en Saar rent als een dolle naast haar en blaft van enthousiasme. Als ze bijna bij ons is en haar pas vertraagd, sta ik op om naar haar tegemoet te lopen. Ik kijk achterom en kijk naar Emilie en ik word beloond met een dankbare glimlach en een knipoog van Alison. Steven en Sam kijken me alle twee aan met een enorme grijns op hun gezicht. Stelletje pubers!

Ik loop naar Bo toe en als ik bij haar ben kijkt ze me lief aan. Ik glimlach naar haar als ik naast haar ga lopen. Saar komt weer terug met haar bal en ik vraag "Mag ik?" als ze haar bal voor onze voeten laat vallen. "Ja, natuurlijk, scoor je gelijk punten bij haar denk ik!" grinnikt ze. "Dat is mijn punt" zeg ik en ik knipoog naar Bo. En mijn god, wat vind ik het schattig (nooit gedacht dat dit woord in een zin uit mijn mond zou komen) als het gebeurd want ze word rood, en als ik het niet verkeerd interpreteer, van mijn knipoog. En dat zorgt ervoor dat ik van binnen een soort vreugde dansje doe. Wat is het toch dat ik het zo belangrijk vind dat ik bevestiging van haar krijg dat wat ik van haar vind, wederzijds is, ik geloof dat ik hier nog nooit bij stil gestaan heb.

Niet omdat ik zo arrogant ben en er altijd maar van uitging dat het gewoon het geval was, maar het interesseerde me niet, althans, die conclusie trek ik nu, want ik heb er eerder nooit bij stil gestaan. Ook heb ik nog nooit zo veel met een meisje in mijn hoofd rondgelopen. Er gaat bijna geen moment voorbij dat ik niet aan haar denk. En naast het feit dat ik haar enorm mooi vind, lief en gewoon hartstikke leuk, vind ik haar ook enorm sexy en ontzettend aantrekkelijk.

De meest erotische fantasieën die ik maar kan bedenken hebben haar al in de hoofdrol gehad. En ondanks dat het niet erg netjes is om zo over haar te denken heb ik het totaal niet in de hand. Natuurlijk heb ik wel eens gefantaseerd over specifieke meisjes die ik tegen kwam of kende maar nooit in de mate waarin ik over Bo fantaseer. Ik moet toegeven dat ik de laatste tijd gedachtes heb als een geile zeventien jarige puber. En ik doe echt mijn best om deze gedachtes te verdringen omdat ik het niet erg respectvol vind om zo over haar te denken, maar dit lukt duidelijk niet iedere keer.

Nu op dit moment denk ik heel andere dingen. Wat ze in vredesnaam heeft moeten doorstaan waardoor ze zo duidelijk beschadigd is. Ik zou niets liever willen dan haar in mijn armen nemen, en haar vertellen dat alles goed komt. Alleen heb ik geen idee wat er goed moet komen en ik weet ook dat als ik haar in mijn armen zou nemen en haar zou omhelzen dat op dit punt alleen maar heel vreemd zou zijn. Toch kan ik mezelf niet helpen, en als we elkaar aan kijken zeg ik "Het komt allemaal wel goed weet je, wat het ook is." Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en even denk ik dat ik een fout heb gemaakt. En even voel ik de paniek opkomen. Shit, shit, shit! Maar ze verbaasd me vervolgens met haar reactie.

"Je hebt geen idee hoe erg ik je woorden waardeer! Dank je wel." Ik denk dat mijn opluchting duidelijk zichtbaar is en ze grinnikt een beetje en pakt de bal weer van Saar en geeft hem aan mij. Ik glimlach naar haar en pak de bal over en gooi hem zo hard ik kan in het water en Saar rent er als een speer achteraan. Als ze terug komt laat ze haar bal niet meer los. Tot Bo hem uit haar bek pakt en vasthoudt en Saar rustig naast haar komt lopen. "Heeft ze er genoeg van?" vraag ik. "Ja ik denk dat ze het beu is."

"Jullie voelen elkaar echt aan hè?" En ik twijfel even voor ik verser ga. "Had ze net in de gaten dat er iets was?" Bo kijkt me aan en dan naar Saar. "Huh! Je had dat door hè?" En ik knik als ze me weer aankijkt. "Soms denk ik wel eens dat ze een zesde zintuig heeft die zich specifiek om mijn emoties fixeert. Ze voelt precies aan hoe ik me voel." "Jullie zijn een bijzonder duo en alle twee indrukwekkend." Vertel ik haar zacht. Ze kijkt naar me op en kijkt me een moment recht in de ogen aan. "Heb je dorst?" vraag ik haar vervolgens. "Ja eigenlijk wel." "Kom, dan gaan we wat drinken." En zonder er bij na te denken steek ik mijn hand uit en voor ik mezelf kan corrigeren pakt ze mijn hand.

Ik loop met haar terug naar de anderen en als we bij de deken staan laat ze mijn hand los en pakt ze een fles water en een metalen drinkbak en vult hem. Saar komt lui aangelopen en slobbert bijna in een keer de hele bak leeg. "Zij had in ieder geval dorst." grinnik ik en Bo glimlacht naar me en gaat weer zitten. En ik neem mijn plek tussen haar en Sam. "Bo, het was niet mijn, onze bedoeling om je overstuur te maken hoor, sorry!" zegt Alison oprecht als ze Bo verontschuldigend aankijkt. "Sorry Alison, ik had niet zo moeten reageren, het verontschuldiging is helemaal nergens voor nodig. Ik moet gewoon wennen aan het feit dat sommige dingen zichtbaar zijn als je er half naakt bij loopt, en dat het vragen op kan roepen." Grapt ze maar is daarna weer serieus. "Dat het voor mij heel nare herinneringen oproept kunnen jullie, kan niemand wat aan doen."

Iedereen is stil en kijkt naar Bo. "Ik heb mezelf en vooral de bewijzen van wat er is gebeurd heel lang weggestopt. De meeste mensen kennen me vooral van het... uuuh... ongeluk. Jullie kennelijk niet, en dus het feit dat het door de bewijzen op mijn lichaam toch naar voren kwam verraste me gewoon een beetje. Sorry!" Bij het laatste woord kijk ik op van mijn handen en kijk haar verbaasd aan. "Waarom zeg je steeds sorry, dat is namelijk, wat het ook mag zijn, helemaal nergens voor nodig." Bo kijkt Emilie aan en Emilie knikt. Bo kijkt even bedenkelijk. Ik ben zo benieuwd naar wat er in haar hoofd omgaat en wat haar reactie veroorzaakt.

Het lijkt bijna wel of ze zich geneert. "Ik maak er nu wel een enorm mysterie van he?" glimlacht ze verontschuldigend. Het is even stil en dan neemt Bo een heel diepe zucht. Haar mond gaat een paar keer open om wat te zeggen maar sluit hem weer, maar uiteindelijk zegt ze; "vier jaar geleden ben ik neer gestoken." Iedereen kijkt haar geschokt aan, waaronder ik zelf en ik krijg een heel naar gevoel van binnen. Wie wil in godsnaam een meisje als Bo neersteken? Maar ik besluit niets te zeggen en het aan Bo zelf over te laten hoeveel ze ons verteld, of niet! Ik zie Emilie en Bo elkaar aankijken en Emilie glimlacht. "Was..." Alison twijfelt. Maar als Bo haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan kijkt gaat ze verder "was het een ongeluk?"

Bo kijkt naar haar handen en schud haar hoofd. "Nee, het was bewust." Het moment dat de woorden haar mond verlaten hou ik mijn adem in. Ik kan het niet helpen maar het beeld dat iemand op haar afloopt en een mes in haar zij steekt schiet door mijn hoofd, en ik begin me een beetje misselijk te voelen. Hoe is het mogelijk dat iemand dat bewust een ander kan aan doen? Hoe iemand háár dat wil en kan aandoen? "Zo, wie wil er appeltaart?" Vraagt Bo opeens opgewekt en iedereen grinnikt een beetje aangezien het duidelijk is dat ze over wil gaan op een ander onderwerp. Ze rijkt naar achteren waardoor ze bijna helemaal op haar rug ligt en haar lichaam op een heerlijke manier uitrekt. _Jezus, wat doet ze me aan?_ Ik moet een beetje verzitten om te verbloemen dat mijn erectie kennelijk ook opeens enorme trek heeft.

Als ze weer rechtop zit heeft ze de ronde trommel en de tas met de bordjes in haar handen. Ze schuift haar benen onder haar lichaam en gaat er op zitten en ze zet de trommel voor zich en opent de tas en haalt er een groot mes in een doosje uit. Ze opent het doosje en begint de appeltaart in stukken te snijden. Wederom bij het zien van het mes, schieten de beelden door mijn hoofd van een persoon die haar met dit wapen in haar zij steekt. Een weer word ik overvallen door een golf van misselijkheid. Ze legt een stuk op een bordje en duikt weer in de tas en haalt plastic vorkjes tevoorschijn. Inmiddels heb ik de bekers gepakt en Steven de koelboxen en vraagt wat iedereen wil drinken en schenkt het in nadat ik hem de bekers geeft.

Gelukkig is de rest van de middag erg leuk en hebben we het over van alles en nog wat. En hebben we het vooral erg gezellig en lachen veel. We vertellen veel over onze levens en luisteren als Bo ons verteld over haar leven. Inmiddels weten we dat haar moeder, Yvonne een tatoeëerder is een een eigen studio heeft. Haar vader, John rechercheur bij de Amsterdamse politie. Dat Bo afgestudeerd is in Nederlandse Literatuur en dat ze verdomde slim is. Ze dol is op muziek en als kind samen met haar vader op muziek van Stevie Wonder danste. Ze op haar zestiende verkering kreeg met een jongen waar ze al een jaar lang bevriend mee was en hier heel lang mee samen is geweest.

Ik vraag me af hoe dit is afgelopen omdat dat het enige is wat ze er over verteld. Het is duidelijk dat hij al een tijdje niet meer in beeld is. Dat ze Saar al vijf en een half jaar heeft, wat Saar bijna zes jaar maakt. En dat waar Bo gaat, Saar vrijwel ook altijd gaat. Haar beste vriend Mick heet en we hem gisteravond zagen toen we op het terras zaten en dat hij Amerikaans en homoseksueel is. Hij is zes jaar geleden naar Amsterdam verhuisd en werkt als journalist voor een Engelstalig Gay magazine. Verder verteld ze over de bizarre verhalen en artikelen die ze al heeft moeten editen en we lachen ons kapot als ze verteld wat ze allemaal wel niet gelezen heeft en vooral, wat er allemaal wel niet geschreven word!

Ik merk dat ik het bijzonder prettig vind om naar haar te luisteren en dat ik het sowieso erg fijn vind om in haar gezelschap te zijn. En zo nu en dan vangen we elkaars blik en kijken we elkaar een paar seconden aan. Op deze momenten kan er een kanon naast me afgeschoten worden zonder dat ik er ook maar iets van mee krijg. Als het einde van de middag aanbreekt stelt Steven voor om bij een van ons te gaan barbecuen en aangezien ik als enige een gas barbecuen heb besluit Steven dat het bij mij de beste optie is.

"Bo, je eet toch wel met ons mee?" _zeg ja, zeg ja, zeg als- je- blieft ja!_ "Uuuh... nou ik weet het niet hoor. Jullie zitten al de hele middag met me opgescheept, met ons opgescheept." zegt ze zachtjes en ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan. "Bo, we vinden het allemaal juist hartstikke gezellig dat je er bent, en ik zou het heel erg leuk vinden als je mee gaat. En ik denk dat het overbodig is om te zeggen dat Saar ook van harte welkom is." ik glimlach naar haar als ze me aankijkt alsof ze de waarheid in mij ogen probeert te achterhalen. "Ja absoluut, dat geldt voor ons allemaal." Voegt Emilie toe en iedereen knikt ter bevestiging.

"Kom gewoon gezellig mee met Saar!" Zegt ook Alison. "Weet je het echt zeker, en ook dat Saar mag mee komen, want ik wil echt niemand tot last zijn?" "Zeker niet, doe niet zo gek" en ik geef haar een speels zetje met mijn schouder, "net als jou, vind ik Saar ook hartstikke leuk. En ik geloof dat het wel wederzijds is" zeg ik en ik wijs naar Saar die inmiddels bij mijn voeten met haar hoofd op mijn enkels is gaan liggen. Als reactie op mijn woorden kleuren haar wangen iets en ik vraag me af wat ik heb gezegd om deze reactie uit te lokken. _Fuck! _Heb ik net serieus gewoon gezegd dat ik haar leuk vind? "Oke!" Zegt ze zo zacht, dat ik niet honderd procent zeker weet of ik haar wel goed heb verstaan. "Leuk, goed idee broeder!" Zegt Sam enthousiast tegen Steven en slaat hem op zijn schouder en Steven knipoogt naar me als Bo de andere kant op kijkt en ik rol met mijn ogen.

We pakken onze spullen in en verstrekken naar de geparkeerde auto's. We besluiten om onderweg naar de supermarkt te gaan tot Bo opeens iets bedenkt! "Ow, we moeten wel eerst langs mijn huis rijden voor je auto." Dat is waar ook, mijn auto staat nog bij haar voor de deur. "Dat is niet erg, misschien kunnen we dan overstappen en rijden jij en Saar met mij mee naar mijn huis en breng ik jullie weer thuis, zo kan je als je wilt ook wat drinken." Ze lijkt hier even over na te denken "en jij dan, dan kan je niet drinken omdat je mij naar huis moet rijden, dat hoef je voor mij niet te doen, ik..." "Bo," onderbreek ik haar "als ik het een probleem zou vinden, zou ik het niet voorstellen, ik hoef niet perse te drinken." "Maar ik ook niet!" Verdedigd ze en ik lach. "Hoe dan ook, ik vind het geen probleem, vind het juist een prettig idee als ik weet dat je veilig thuis komt!" Ze kijkt me doordringend aan en knikt dan een beetje verlegen. En ik kan de grijns die mijn mond vormt niet tegenhouden.

"Weet je wat,?" zegt Alison, "rijden jullie naar Bo om de auto's te wisselen en dan rijden wij naar de winkel en door naar jou huis." "Dat is goed Alison, dan zie jullie mij en Bo straks bij mij." We stappen in en rijden naar het huis van Bo, ze vraagt of ik binnen wil komen zodat ze zich snel even kan omkleden en ik volg haar naar binnen. Haar verdieping is groot en ruim en het ziet er erg stijlvol ingericht uit. Als je de deur doorkomt, kom je in een grote ruime kamer. Alle muren zijn heel licht grijs geverfd en bij binnenkomst kijk je tegen de simpele witte keuken met een oud granieten blad.

Links staat een heel oude donkerbruine eettafel in de lengte voor de muur met simpele witte stoelen. Links, de hoek om in de kamer is het zit gedeelte met grote hoge ramen over de hele breedte van het pand waar doorzichtige witte gordijnen voor hangen. Er staan twee simpele witte Ikea banken, één midden in de kamer en één voor het raam. Tegenover de bank en om de hoek, vanaf hier gezien staat een heel lang, laag wit geschilderd antiek Queen Ann tv- meubel.

En tegen de muur, direct om de hoek links, licht in het midden een groot grijs kussen en aangezien bij binnenkomst, Saar er gelijk op gaat liggen is me al snel duidelijk dat dit haar plaats is. In plaats van een salontafel heeft ze twee kleine spiegelglazen tafeltjes met een metalen frame en daronder licht een heel vaal gekleurd perzisch kleed. Op de hele verdieping ligt een houten vloer waar een witte waas overheen zit. Alles ziet er echt bizar goed uit. En als ik in een pand als dit, met deze inrichting tijdens het werk binnen zou lopen en het moeten verkopen zou ik hier heel blij van worden. Alles klopt. En wat me vooral opvalt is de geur. Het ruikt heerlijk, een beetje zoet en het doet me vaag denken aan babyshampop. Het ruikt naar Eau De Beau, en ik moet zelf om mijn stomme woord grapje grinniken.

Als ik alle details van de mooie en vooral erg gezellige ruimte in me op neem hoor ik haar achter me haar keel schrapen en ik draai me om. Ik word beloond met een verlegen glimlach en ze zegt "ik ben er helemaal klaar voor." Even ben ik helemaal verstijfd als ik zie wat ze aan heeft. Ze draagt een lange, strakke zwarte/wit gestreepte jurk zonder mauwen en zwarte slippers en in haar hand heeft ze een spijkerjasje. Het is bijna exact de zelfde outfit die ze ook droeg toen ik haar voor het eerst zag. Alleen is de jurk nu niet effen zwart en heeft ze nu haar lange haar in een slordige knot op haar hoofd gebonden. En mijn god, wat ziet ze er goed uit. "Je ziet er echt ontzettend goed uit!" Vertel ik haar voor ik mijzelf kan stoppen.

Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en haar wangen kleuren weer. En ze glimlacht verlegen als ze naar haar voeten kijkt. "Sorry, ik wilde je niet in verlegenheid brengen, of je ongemakkelijk laten voelen, het flapte er zomaar uit." En ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan dat kennelijk mijn verbale filter enorme gaten heeft. Ze kijkt op en grinnikt. "Nee, het is oke. Dank je, voor het compliment" ze lijkt even te twijfelen en bijt op haar onderlip, en het word opeens warmer in de kamer!

"Je mag er zelf ook wezen, weet je?" Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan omdat dit alles behalve is wat ik had verwacht haat te horen zeggen en het lijkt opeens nog warmer te worden. Zei ze nu zojuist dat ze vind dat ik er goed uit zie? Saar houdt alles in de gaten en zodra Bo de deurklink beetpakt om de deur te openen, springt ze van haar plaats en komt naast ons staan. Als we bij mijn auto aankomen open ik het portier voor Bo en voor Saar. "Als je blieft dames." zeg ik als Saar op de achterbank springt en gelijk gaat liggen en als Bo voorin in stapt hoor ik haar zacht grinniken.

Ik loop om mijn auto heen en open de achterbak om mijn spullen achterin te gooien en stap achter het stuur. We rijden naar mijn huis en als ik voor de deur parkeer en uitstap loop ik snel naar de andere kant, ik ben alleen niet snel genoeg want ze heeft haar portier al open en maakt aanstalten om uit te stappen. "Hmmm, niet gewend om als een dame behandeld te worden zie ik?" vraag ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en een scheve glimlach.

Ze kijkt me verwarrend aan en ik grinnik. "Ik wilde de deur voor je open doen." leg ik uit als ik naar het portier gebaar. "Ow, uuh, sorry?" zegt ze onzeker. En ik lach, "maakt niet uit, deuren genoeg" zeg ik als ik Saar naar buiten laat, nadat ik heb gekeken of er geen verkeer aan komt. Dit valt Bo op en nadat ze grinnikt om mijn opmerking, glimlacht ze dankbaar naar me "Dank je." Ik pak mijn spullen uit de kofferbak en ik ga haar voor.

Ik open de voordeur en gebaar met mijn hand naar haar om naar binnen te gaan. Ik zie haar een fractie van een seconde twijfelen maar stapt dan naar binnen, gevolgd door Saar. Als we door de hal naar de woonkamer lopen kijkt ze even om zich heen en kijkt vervolgens naar mij "wow, je hebt echt een prachtig huis!" zegt ze bijna verbaasd alsof ze iets heel anders had verwacht.

En ik lach een beetje, "dank je!" Emilie en Alison staan in de keuken, Emilie is een stokbrood aan het snijden en Alison is een salade aan het maken. "OW," zegt Bo plots, "ik had wel wat mee kunnen nemen, daar heb ik helemaal niet bij stil gestaan!" "Is helemaal niet nodig, we hebben voor alles gezorgd!" Zegt Alison met een glimlach. "Laat me dan in iedere geval geld geven voor de boodschappen die jullie gehaald hebben!" En ze graait in haar schoudertas.

"Bo, doe je portemonnee weg, we hebben je uitgenodigd, dus je betaald helemaal niks!" Lacht Emilie, duidelijk omdat Bo niet zo maar opgeeft. Bo kijkt een beetje ongemakkelijk "wat kan ik anders doen om te helpen?" Biedt Bo aan en Alison kijkt vlug om zich heen, "uuuuh, je kunt misschien helpen met het vullen van de champignons!" "Oké, dat lukt me wel" zegt Bo en loopt naar de kraan en wast haar handen. Emilie kijkt me aan als Bo naar de instructies van Alison luistert en ze lacht dankbaar naar me.

Zonder dat ze het hoeft te zeggen zie ik dat ze blij is dat ik Bo zo graag mag en Bo het kennelijk naar haar zin heeft. Ik open een keukenkastje en haal er een grote metalen schaal uit en vul hem met water. Ik zet hem op de grond "hier Saar, of heb je liever een Rosétje?" Grap ik als ze aan het water ruikt en weer omdraait om voor de tafel te gaan liggen waar ze Bo in de gaten kan houden. En Bo, Alison en Emilie grinniken. Ik loop naar Saar toe en geef haar kriebel haar achter de oren. "Ik ga even bij Steve en Sam kijken of ik kan helpen" zeg ik als ik door de tuindeuren naar buiten loop.

"Yow!" Hoor ik Emilie zeggen. Als ik naar buiten stap zie ik Steven en Sam achter in de tuin bij de barbecue staan. Steven staat met een biertje en een barbecue vork in zijn handen de spareribs om te draaien. Sam staat erbij en... Ik weet niet precies wat zijn taak is! Het lijkt erop dat hij Steven in de gaten houdt, waarschijnlijk om er zeker van te zijn dat Steven zijn taak goed uitvoert.

"Hey bro, daar ben je eindelijk, ik begon al te denken dat je er vandoor was met haar!" Zegt Steven en Sam grinnikt. "Het zou wel eens voor een keer een normaal meisje zijn met wie hij er vandoor gaat." Ik kijk achterom om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet achter me loopt en deze puber heeft gehoord en ik rol met mijn ogen naar Sam en Steven. "Willen jullie nog een biertje?" Vraag ik als ik zie dat hun flesjes bijna leeg zijn, en als ze knikken en alle twee de laatste paar slokken weg drinken geven ze de lege flesjes aan mij.

Ik loop naar de keuken en hoor Alison en Emilie heel hard lachen en Bo giechelen. Met een grote glimlach kom ik binnenlopen en in eerste instantie hebben ze helemaal niet door dat ze niet meer alleen zijn. "Geen vibrators voor Bo dus!" zegt Alison door haar tranen heen en Emilie barst weer in tranen uit en draait zich om en schrikt als ze mij met grote ogen met de deur van de koelkast open ziet staan. "OW, Rob we hadden je helemaal niet binnen horen komen" zegt ze een beetje buiten adem en Alison en Bo draaien zich ook opeens om.

Alison met op elkaar geperste lippen om te voorkomen dat ze in lachen uitbarst en Bo met een knalrood hoofd en grote ogen. "Oké, dat hoorde ik niet, ik pak wat te drinken en ben weer weg! Bo, wil jij ook wat drinken?" Maar ze houdt haar glas water omhoog om te laten zien dat ze al voorzien is. En ik doe wat ik zeg, en loop met het bier en een blikje cola voor mijzelf snel weer naar buiten. Een gesprek waarin het woord vibrator en de naam Bo in een zin zitten is te veel, dat zorgt voor gênante momenten die ik graag wil voorkomen, aangezien ik haar echt leuk vind en haar graag beter wil leren kennen! En aangezien ik "Dick" voel reageren op deze woorden is het maar goed dat ik ben weggelopen om de schade beperkt te houden.

"Man wat is er?" Vraagt Sam als hij mijn gezicht ziet! Kan ik dan werkelijk niks verborgen voor ze houden? Kennelijk niet. "Ze hadden het over vibrators in de keuken!" Zeg ik eerlijk. "Man en dan kom je naar buiten stormen, dat is het moment dat je juist moet blijven hangen, je weet waar deze voor gebruikt worden toch?" Vraagt Steven met een stalen gezicht en Sam lacht. "Steven, zijn zusje en schoonzus zijn bij dat gesprek betrokken, dus ik snap zijn reactie!" "Dank je Sam, ik wist dat ik nog steeds op je kon rekenen!" Steven krabt op zijn achterhoofd alsof hij even moet verwerken wat Sam zojuist zei en het lijkt er op dat het kwartje begint te vallen. Niet dat mijn reactie ook maar iets met Emilie en Alison te maken hadden want ze hadden het duidelijk over Bo.

Maar dat hoeven Steven en Sam niet te weten. Kennelijk zien ze niet het verschil tussen walging, want dat gevoel roept het op als ik zou denken aan Alison en Emilie op die manier, en geilheid want dat is absoluut het gevoel wat ik heb als ik denk aan Bo en het gebruik van... _Oké stoppen nu!_ Ik probeer me te focussen op de discussie die Steven en Sam blijkbaar aan het voeren zijn. Zoals bijna altijd gaat het over de nieuwste auto's die op de markt zijn. Een onderwerp dat me voor nu genoeg kan afleiden als ik me concentreer.

Na een paar minuten stappen de dames naar buiten. Emilie met een grote metalen schaal gesneden stokbrood, Alison met een salade en Bo een bord met, wat lijkt op propjes zilverfolie. Emilie en Alison zetten hun schalen op tafel en ik pak van Bo het bord aan en onze vingers raken elkaar als ik het overpak en ze kijkt me aan. Ik kan het niet laten en wrijf met mijn wijsvinger bijna ongemerkt over haar vingers voor ze het bord los tot mijn verbazing bloost ze niet, wat ik namelijk wel verwacht had, maar in plaats daarvan glimlacht ze een beetje verlegen en lief naar me.

En ik voel een kriebel in mijn onderbuik. _Wacht! Een kriebel_? Meen je dat nou, begin je te veranderen in een tienermeisjes die vlinders in haar buik krijgt als die knappe jongen naar haar lacht? Ik verwar het vast met mijn knorrende, hongerige maag! Een seconde te lang blijf ik staan nadat ze zich omdraait en vraagt aan Emilie en Alison of ze nog wat kan doen. Ik draai me om en zet de schaal op het tafeltje naast de barbecue. Aangezien alles klaar is en we kunnen gaan eten gaan we allemaal zitten.

"Je hebt echt een mooi huis Rob!" Zegt Bo na een tijdje. "Dank je, het was ook veel werk, Sam, Steven ik zijn maanden bezig geweest met de verbouwing." "Maar het was wel leuk, op zich viel het klussen zelf wel mee toch?" Vraagt Sam. "Zeker wel, Rob is gewoon een watje" reageert Steven vervolgens. En iedereen lacht, waaronder Bo. En Steven krijgt een pets tegen zijn achterhoofd van Emilie. "Doe niet zo lullig beer!" Zegt ze tegen hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen tegen hem. "Wat, jij praat over vibo's in de keuken zonder dat ik erbij ben, dát is pas lullig!" Zei hij dat nu net serieus en ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. En Bo grinnikt. "Dat is nu juist het punt, dat het niet lullig is!" Ik verslik me in de slok bier die ik net nam en mijn ogen schieten naar Bo net als die van de rest van de tafel. Ze lijkt zelf ook een beetje verbaasd van het geen dat ze zojuist zei en dan schiet Sam in de lach en al snel volgt iedereen waaronder ikzelf.

"OW mijn god. Bo, vertel het verhaal dat je ons net vertelde in de keuken!" Zegt Emilie als ze een beetje op adem is gekomen. "Jaaaa, dat moet je echt vertellen!" Zegt Alison enthousiast en klapt zelfs in haar handen. Bo grinnikt en schraapt haar keel. "Mijn oma heeft altijd heel rare acties, het is echt een Jordaanse en is niet zo snel gegeneerd. Dat zorgt voor hilarische momenten. Zo had ze dus een keertje een massagestaaf besteld bij de Wehkamp, ze had namelijk nogal eens last van een stijve nek en dit apparaat zou dus voor verlichting in haar nek moeten zorgen. Toen ik bij haar langs kwam om haar wat te helpen, vertelde ze me dat het personeel in de winkel heel onbeleefd en raar tegen haar gedaan hadden en vertelde ze me het verhaal. Ik vroeg haar te laten zien wat ze had besteld. Ze liet me inderdaad een... uuuh... massagestaaf zien, alleen was het gewoon een ordinaire vibrator."

Iedereen begint te lachen en Alison en Emilie liggen letterlijk dubbel. "Nadat ik van de schrik was bijgekomen heb ik haar heel voorzichtig uitgelegd wat het was en toen zei ze; "_ach kind, vandaar ze zo gek deden. Ik heb dat hem mee genomen naar de winkel om er batterijen voor te kopen!"_ Je snapt dat ze niet meer naar deze winkel gaat. En ik mijn oma help als ze dingen wilt bestellen!" Lacht Bo en ik kan niet anders dan mee lachen. "Ik kan niet wachten om je oma te ontmoeten" zeg ik door het lachen heen. En dit verklaard het gesprek in de keuken.

En ook al zou ik een ander scenario veel interessanter gevonden hebben, ik kan niet ontkennen dat het een hilarisch verhaal is. En dan gaat de telefoon van Bo! Ik zie haar verbaasd naar de display kijken en neemt op. "Hey Mick, whats up! ... What! You're kidding, right?" Zegt ze geschrokken en staat opeens op "... Ow no, I am so, so sorry, I totally Forgot! ... No I was invited to a barbecue and I forgot that we had a date! I can't tell you how sorry I am ... Uuuh ..." En dan kijkt ze mij even aan. "A little I guess! ... Are you sure? ... Oke, than I speak to you later! ... " ze lacht om wat er aan de andere kant word gezegd en haar wangen kleuren een beetje. "No I wont, you know that... Stop it!" En ze lacht weer. "Bye bye" zegt ze vervolgens en hangt op.

"Ik was totaal vergeten dat ik naar de film zou gaan met Mick vanavond, hij stond op me te wachten bij het Tuschinski!" Ze schud haar hoofd en gaat weer zitten, duidelijk een beetje van slag door wat er net gebeurd is. "En nu?" Vraagt Emilie. "Hoe bedoel je?" Vraagt Bo. "Wat gaat hij nu doen?" "OW sorry, hij gaat naar huis." En Bo zucht.

"Misschien kun je vragen of hij hier wat wil komen drinken!" Stel ik voor. "Ja, vraag of hij daar zin in heeft, hij is super gezellig" zegt Emilie. "Je kent hem?" Vraagt Alison verbaasd. "Ja, hij doet wel eens freelance werk voor ons, je kan echt met hem lachen." "Nee maar dat kan ik niet maken, straks zit mijn hele familie hier!" En daar moet ik om lachen. "Ook zij zijn welkom, zeker na de verhalen van je oma" zeg ik en ik knipoog naar haar. "Echt als hij wil, is hij meer dan welkom, zo is hij ook niet helemaal voor niks van huis gegaan." Probeer ik haar te overtuigen. "Ja Bo, vraag of hij komt, hoe meer zielen hoe leuker!" Voegt Emilie weer toe.

Bo neemt een bedenkelijke diepe zucht en kijkt mij en Emilie een moment aan en pakt dan haar telefoon en begint te bellen. "Wat is je adres?" Vraagt ze me zacht nog snel en ik noem haar de straat en het nummer. Als Mick heeft toegestemd en heeft aangegeven te weten waar het is, staat hij na twintig minuten voor de deur en Emilie doet open. Ze komt terug de tuin inlopen met Mick achter haar aan.

Bo staat op en zoals daarnet volgt Saar haar op de hielen. Als Mick buiten stapt loopt hij op Bo af en slaat speels met zijn vuist op de schouder van Bo en zegt "don't do that again Boo, you scared the shit out of me!" En Bo grinnikt en zegt "sorry ik was het echt helemaal vergeten!" "I can see" zegt hij als hij mij, Sam en Steven aankijkt. En hij lacht.

Bo geeft hem nu op haar beurt een duw tegen zijn schouder, alleen dit keer iets minder zacht. Dan aait hij een kwispelende Saar achter haar oren en Bo draait zich om en zegt met een lach op haar gezicht "dit is dus Mick, laat je niet misleiden, hij verstaat en spreekt prima Nederlands maar is gewoon lui" en iedereen lacht een beetje en Mick zegt met een zwaar Amerikaans accent "en bedankt Boo".

Hij gaat iedereen langs om een hand te geven en als hij bij mij komt houdt hij mijn hand net iets langer vast en kijkt me aan "en jij moet dan Rob zijn!" Ik glimlach naar hem " ja dat klopt!" Hij glimlacht terug "oké, bedankt voor de uitnodiging man." Bo had gelijk, ondanks dat je niet om zijn Amerikaanse accent heen kan spreekt hij prima Nederlands. En ik grinnik een beetje. En dan bedenk ik me iets. Hoe weet hij dat ik Rob ben? Volgens mij was mijn naam niet eerder genoemd. Zou Bo gister toen ze hem zag uitgelegd hebben wie we waren, dat zou niet raar zijn? Ik besluit dat het niet uit maakt en vraag hem of hij wat wil drinken.

Dan tilt hij zijn hand op en laat twee sixpacks bier zien. "Je had niks mee hoeven nemen, er is genoeg! Heb je nog trek want er is ook nog eten als je wilt" zeg ik als ik de sixpacks aanpak die hij tegen mijn borst duwt "dit is het minste wat ik kon terug doen!" Zegt hij met een glimlach. "En nee hoor, bedankt, ik heb al gegeten net voor ik naar de stad ging!" Als ik het bier in de koelkast heb gelegd en terug kom, zit iedereen weer en zijn ze aan het lachen, kennelijk om iets wat Mick heeft gezegd. "Je bent echt niet te geloven" hoor ik Bo lachend zeggen als ik iedereen heb voorzien van een nieuw drankje en weer naast Bo ga zitten.

Mick zit tegen over ons en kijkt ons een moment aan en glimlacht dan naar Bo. "Wat hebben jullie vanmiddag gedaan met dit mooie weer?" Vraagt Mick aan niemand in het bijzonder en Alison geeft antwoord, "we zijn naar het standje bij Almere geweest en hebben daar lekker in het zonnetje gezeten, jammer dat je niet mee was!" "Ow maar ik heb me ook vermaakt hoor," zegt hij knipogend naar Bo en ze grinnikt. "Je zal het het wel warm gehad hebben in je zwarte jurk," zegt hij sarcastisch tegen Bo als hij naar haar jurk knikt. Bo rolt met haar ogen "dit had ik vanmiddag niet aan Mick, ik had net als de rest gewoon mijn bikini aan" zegt ze met een wenkbrauw omhoog. Mick zijn ogen worden groot als de woorden haar mond verlaten. "Jij? In een bikini?" En Bo lacht, "ja Mick, ik in een bikini, krijg ik nu een stickertje?" "Wel twee ook," antwoord hij met een grote glimlach "ik ben enorm trots op je".

Ik mis wat er zo bijzonder is aan het dragen van een bikini maar kennelijk is het iets bijzonders in het geval van Bo. "Ik ga heel even Saar uitlaten", zegt Bo en ze staat op. "Vind je het goed als ik even mee loop, een stukje lopen is wel lekker na dat vele eten" vraagt Steven als hij over zijn buik wrijft. "Ja natuurlijk!" antwoord Bo. En iedereen grinnikt een beetje omdat we allemaal getuige zijn geweest van het feit dat Steven net ongelooflijk veel vlees gegeten heeft. Ze lopen door de keuken naar de voordeur en we horen de deur achter hen dichtvallen.

Mick kijkt naar Emilie "in haar bikini? Echt?" vraagt hij haar en ze grinnikt. "Yep, het is echt waar. Al zorgde het wel even voor een momentje want het viel iedereen op natuurlijk, ik had het zelf, behalve haar vingers dan, ook nog nooit gezien, dus ik moet je bekennen dat ik er ook echt een beetje van schrok, want ik had niet verwacht dat het zo groot was." "Ja het is een naar gezicht, zeker als je weet waar het vandaan komt," antwoord Mick zuchtend. " Wat bedoel je met haar "vingers" Emilie?" vraagt Sam met gefronste wenkbrauwen, en dit is een vraag die bij mij ook op kwam.

"Ze heeft kennelijk het mes vast gepakt toen ze gestoken werd," zegt Mick als hij Sam en daarna mij aan kijkt "dus de pezen van haar wijs -en middelvinger aan haar rechter had zijn doorgesneden, en die kan ze nu niet meer helemaal strekken." Ik voel een rilling over mijn rug gaan. Wederom zie ik voor me hoe het zich zou hebben kunnen afspelen en ik walg van de beelden die mijn eigen fantasie kennelijk oproepen bij zijn woorden.

"Ik kan me zo niet voorstellen dat iemand haar bewust heeft neer gestoken," zegt Alison triest. "Nee dat kan niemand die haar kent. Bo is de meest lieve, zorgzame persoon die ik ken, en als iemand het niet heeft verdient om zoiets te moeten mee maken, is zij het wel." en hij schud zijn hoofd. "Maar ze is sterk en ze heeft het inmiddels een plek kunnen geven, alleen is het bewijs van het ongeluk voor de rest van haar leven aanwezig. En dat vind ze zelf heel moeilijk." Mick zucht en schud zacht zijn hoofd. "Laatst zei ze dat ze dagen heeft waar ze er niet aan denkt, maar zodra ze in de spiegel kijkt als ze zich uitkleed is het daar, en dan schieten de beelden als een slechte horror film in haar hoofd voorbij."

Iedereen is een stil en kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. "Ik slaap sinds het ongeluk regelmatig bij haar, en er is nog geen nacht voorbij gegaan dat ze niet schreeuwend wakker word en zijn naam schreeuwt," zegt hij als hij naar zijn handen op tafel kijkt "iedere keer weer word ik er kotsmisselijk van als ik dan zie hoe ze naar haar handen en lijf kijkt, en beseft dat het een droom is geweest, en ze niet onder het bloed zit." ik zie hem zichtbaar rillen en iedereen is muisstil. "Ik heb er zelf ook nog wel eens dromen van, maar dit is lang niet meer zo vaak als dat zei die heeft." "Je was erbij?" vraagt Alison geschrokken. "Ik kwam aan net nadat het gebeurt was, en wat ik toen zag is een beeld dat me voor altijd zal blijven achtervolgen." Ik voel weer een golf van misselijkheid opkomen.

"Ze weten niet het verhaal achter het litteken," zegt Emilie zacht, "ze weten alleen dat ze neergestoken is, meer niet" voegt ze toe als ze Mick aankijkt. "Jullie kennen het verhaal niet?" vraagt hij bijna alsof hij dat heel moeilijk vind om te geloven. "Nee, we weten niet wat er precies gebeurd is, en we vragen er ook niet naar," zeg ik vervolgens. "Jullie hebben geen idee hoe fijn ze dat zal vinden, vrijwel iedereen kent het verhaal, jullie ook vast, alleen hebben jullie de link nog niet gelegd. Maar ik weet zeker dat ze dat juist heel prettig vind. Ik belde haar gister avond nog, en ze vind jullie bijzonder aardig en ze voelt zich heel erg op haar gemak bij jullie, en dat is vrij ongewoon bij Bo. Vrijwel iedereen kent het verhaal en hebben medelijden met haar en weten niet goed hoe ze zich moeten gedragen als zij erbij is, bang iets verkeerds te zeggen. En dat weet ze en daar word ze juist heel erg onzeker van en ontzettend ongemakkelijk, dat heeft ze bij jullie totaal niet." Ik glimlach naar Mick omdat ik het enorm fijn vind om te horen.

En Mick kijkt me aan en lijkt even te twijfelen "Vooral bij jou Rob, en ik zweer je dat ik je barbecue in de fik steek als je haar dit verteld," zegt hij grinnikend en ik moet lachen, net als de rest. "Maar toen ik haar gisteravond over de telefoon sprak, vertelde ze me wat een leuke, knappe man ze ontmoet had via Emilie." Grijnst hij naar me. Ik heb me totaal niet kunnen voorbereiden op zijn woorden. Dus ze heeft over me verteld na gisteravond? Ik kan de grote grijns op mijn gezicht niet in bedwang houden. "Ik moet bekennen dat ik haar ook bijzonder... interessant vind." En ik hoor Emilie en Alison giechelen.

"En geloof me Mick, het feit dat deze dertig jarige knappe man nog vrijgezel is zegt genoeg, hij is niet zomaar omver geblazen door de dames, maar Bo is als een tornado langs geraasd." lacht Alison en ik kijk haar met grote ogen om opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Ow, kom op Rob, denk je nu echt dat wij blind zijn?" vraagt Sam. "Je valt als een blok voor Bo, je hebt er gister de hele avond als een debiel bij gezeten, niet in staat iets intelligents te zeggen" grinnikt Emilie, en ze heeft gelijk. Maar was het zo duidelijk?

"Maak je niet druk Rob, ik denk dat het geheel wederzijds is." lacht Mick en ik voel me een beetje overdonderd. "Wow, wow, wow jongens, chil! Ik vind haar leuk en onwijs aardig, maar ik ben niet voornemend om haar vanavond ten huwelijk te vragen." En dan horen we de voordeur dichtslaan en geeft Mick me een knipoog. Steven komt in zicht en hij wacht bij de tuindeuren om Bo en Saar voor te laten gaan en zegt "dames gaan voor." Bo grinnikt en loopt de tuin in, uiteraard gevolgd door Saar.

"Zo dat was even lekker," zegt Steven als hij Bo en Saar de tuin in volgt. "Heeft de beweging je goed gedaan Beer," vraagt Emilie als Steven naar voren leunt om haar een snelle zoen op de mond te geven. "Ja, zeker, mijn eten is weer wat gezakt, is er nog wat?" vraagt hij als hij hoopvol naar de barbecue kijkt en iedereen lacht. Hij loopt naar de barbecue en opent de koelbox waar we het vlees in hebben liggen en pakt een biefstuk. "Zeg Saar, lust jij een biefstukje?" zegt hij als hij haar kant op kijkt en Bo moet lachen. "Ik geloof dat ik je wat beloofd heb daarnet."

Saar kijkt op en naar de biefstuk die Steven in zijn handen heeft. Steven legt het vlees op een bord en begint het in stukken te snijden en zet dan het bord op een omgekeerde emmer op de grond. "Hier Saar, voor jou, want we zijn jou net helemaal vergeten" zegt hij een beetje treurig als Saar op staat nadat ze Bo aan heeft gekeken en die "het is oké" zegt. Ze loopt naar Steven en ruikt aan het vlees dat op het bord ligt en begint voorzichtig te eten. "Er gaat niks boven een biefstukje van de keurslager, of niet dan Saar?" vraagt Steven alsof hij daadwerkelijk een bevestigend antwoord verwacht van Saar, en Saar kwispelt als ze haar bek schoonlikt, en iedereen lacht. "Wie wil er koffie of thee," vraagt Alison vervolgens en staat op om naar de keuken te lopen en ik doe het zelfde om haar te helpen.

Sam en Steven komen binnen lopen met de vieze borden en het bestek van tafel en Emilie en Bo met de schalen en de sauzen. In nog geen vijf minuten is alles in de vaatwasser gezet en opgeruimd en is de tafel buiten leeg en schoon en brengt Alison de koffie kopjes en suiker en opgeschuimde melk op een dienblad naar buiten. Als iedereen weer zit schenkt Alison voor iedereen koffie in. Ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik op de vingers van Bo let, en haar wijs -en middelvinger zijn inderdaad nooit helemaal gestrekt. En u ik er op let valt het me ook pas op. Als Mick niks had gezegd had ik het nooit gezien. Misschien ook wel omdat ze haar vingers van deze hand vrijwel altijd gebogen heeft.

De avond verloopt verder zonder bijzonderheden en ik heb ik tijden niet meer, gewoon bij mijzelf thuis zo'n gezellige tijd gehad. Nu kan het zijn dat dit komt door de wetenschap dat Bo me leuk genoeg vind om tegen haar beste vriend over me te vertellen na onze eerste ontmoeting. Zo nu en dan vangen we elkaars blik en kijken we elkaar een paar seconden aan tot een van ons wegkijkt. En naar mate de avond vordert, hoe vaker dit gebeurt.

Als het donker begint te worden en het buiten afkoelt stel ik voor om naar binnen te gaan en iedereen pakt wat mee van tafel en we lopen met zijn allen naar de keuken om wat opgeruimd kan worden op te ruimen. Als iedereen in de woonkamer zit vraag ik wie er nog wat wil drinken, en als ik naar de keuken loop, staat Bo op om te helpen met de drankjes. In de keuken geef ik haar een speels zetje met mijn schouder tegen die van haar om maar een excuus te hebben haar even aan te kunnen raken, en lacht ze lief naar me. "Bedankt voor vandaag en vanavond, ik heb het in geen tijden zo'n gezellig gehad" zegt ze oprecht en met een serieus gezicht.

"Je bent voor een volgende keer weer van harte welkom Bo" zeg ik met een glimlach van mijzelf. "Ik vond het ook heel erg leuk, bedankt dat je toegestemd hebt om mee te gaan." zeg ik zacht als ik haar recht in haar ogen aankijk. Mijn ogen dwalen van haar ogen naar haar mond en mijn god wat zou ik er veel voor over hebben om haar mooie heerlijke lippen nu te kussen. Ik zie haar ogen ook zakken en mijn behoefte word versterkt als ik merk dat ze het zelfde doet.

"Wat wil jij drinken?" vraag ik haar vervolgens zacht en om te voorkomen dat ik heel stomme dingen ga doen. Ze lijkt een paar seconden nodig te hebben om mijn vraag te registreren en zegt dan "maakt niet zo veel uit, wat je open hebt." Ik open de koelkast en tuur naar binnen, alsof ik niet weet wat er in staat "ik heb bier, Rosé, fris, sap... zeg maar wat je wilt." "Heb je ook gewoon een glas water?" "Ja natuurlijk!" "Oké, doe dan maar een klein glas Rosé!" Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan en zie dat ze haar lippen op elkaar heeft geperst om niet te lachen en ik grinnik.

Ik pak de glazen uit de kast en ik schenk vier Rose's in. Dan draai ik me om en pak de kom waarin ik eerder water voor Saar in heb gedaan en vul hem nog een keer met vers water en zet hem terug. "Dank je Rob" zegt ze zacht met lieve glimlach en wijst Saar de bak met water aan en Saar neemt een paar slokken. Ik doe het ongeopende blikje cola onder mijn arm pak de flesjes bier in een hand en in de andere een glas Rose, "zou jij die drie glazen mee willen nemen als je blieft?", gebaar ik met mijn hoofd naar de overgebleven glazen op het aanrecht. "Ja maar natuurlijk" zegt ze als ze de glazen pakt en we lopen terug naar de woonkamer.

We geven ieder zijn drankje en gaan zelf ook zitten. De avond is erg gezellig, er word veel gelachen en we hebben duidelijk veel plezier en het valt me op hoe goed Bo en Mick in onze hechte groep passen, alsof het nooit anders is geweest. Vrijwel nooit is ons gezelschap uitgebreid met andere mensen, en zijn we bijna altijd met zijn vijven.  
Ik betrap mezelf erop als iedereen met elkaar in gesprek en afgeleid is, ik naar Bo zit te staren. Alles aan haar is perfect. Haar donkere, glanzende haar. Haar mooie gezicht met sprekende groene ogen, kleine neus en volle roze lippen. Haar lange slanke nek. Haar prachtige, heerlijke lichaam dat van top tot teen lijkt te kloppen, alles perfect in proporties. Haar lange benen en zelfs haar kleine voeten en tenen met zwart gelakte nagels zijn mooi.

Er is werkelijk niks aan haar wat ik niet aantrekkelijk vind. En naast haar uiterlijk is ze ongelooflijk lief, intelligent en interessant. Kan het zijn dat ik iemand na twee ontmoetingen al echt leuk, leuk vind? Kennelijk! Ik vind het dan ook echt jammer dat wanneer het half een is iedereen aankondigt om naar huis te gaan. Mick geeft aan nog met een vriend naar de stap te gaan en vertrekt als eerst nadat hij iedereen een hand heeft geschud en Emilie en Alison drie zoenen op de wang. Als hij naar Bo toe loopt pakt hij haar hoofd in beide handen en zoent haar vol op haar mond.

Als hij Bo loslaat slaat ze hem niet te zacht op zijn bovenarm en zegt "perv" waar Mick heel hard om moet lachen. En de rest van ons volgt al snel. Als iedereen elkaar gedag heeft gezegd en we ze bij de voordeur uitzwaaien leg ik mijn hand op haar bovenarm "Zal ik mijn sleutels pakken, zodat ik jullie ook naar huis kan brengen?" De aanraking zorgt voor een tinteling in mijn vingers, die door mijn hele arm heen schiet. "Graag. Maar eerst help ik je met opruimen." Antwoord ze. "Ach wel nee joh, die paar glazen op tafel komen morgen ochtend wel."

Ik loop met haar terug naar binnen zodat ze haar spullen kan pakken. Als ze terug naar de gang loopt en me passeert leg mijn hand op haar onderrug als ik haar naar de auto begeleid. Ik open de portier voor haar en de achterportier voor Saar en ze stappen in. Als ik zelf weer achter het stuur zit, draait ze zich een beetje naar me toe en kijkt me recht in mijn ogen aan "nogmaals heel erg bedankt voor vandaag Rob."

"Je hoeft me niet steeds te bedanken weet je? Ik vind het namelijk ontzettend leuk dat je er bent." Zeg ik zacht als ik haar glimlachend aankijk en ze lacht terug. Voor haar deur stap ik uit en dit keer wacht ze tot ik haar portier open om haar uit te laten stappen en ik open het portier voor Saar. Ik loop met haar mee naar de deur en als we ervoor staan draait Bo zich om en gaat onverwachts op haar tenen staan als ze haar handen op mijn bovenarmen legt en geeft me een zoen op mijn wang. Verbaasd door dit gebaar knipper ik een paar keer met mijn ogen. "Slaap lekker Robert." Fluistert ze. "Jij ook mooie Bo."

Ze kijkt opeens een beetje verlegen maar glimlacht vervolgens lief voor ze zich omdraait en de deur opent. Ik sta nog een paar seconden voor haar deur nadat ze deze heeft gesloten en het duurt voor ik haar voetstappen op de trap hoor. Dan draai ik me om en stap in mijn auto. Met een warm gloeiende wang, ik ben bijna geneigd om in de achteruitkijkspiegel te kijken om te kijken of je er iets van ziet. Eenmaal thuis zet ik de laatste glazen en lege flesjes in de keuken en ik sluit alles af, en ik controleer of de tuindeuren, die ik dicht heb gedaan toen ik Bo weg ging brengen, goed op slot heb gedaan om naar bed te gaan. Die nacht droom ik van een prachtig meisje, met donker haar en heerlijke volle lippen...


	6. Chapter 6

Bo POV

Ik leun met mijn rug tegen de deur nadat ik hem heb dicht gedaan. _Wat was dat?_ Heb ik hem serieus een zoen op zijn wang wang gegeven en zal hij gevoelt hebben dat het niet "zomaar" een zoen op zijn wang was, maar veel meer dan dat? En is het normaal dat je tintelende lippen krijgt van het geven van een zoen op de wang? Ik geef toe dat al meer dan eens mijn ogen naar zijn heerlijke lippen af zijn gedwaald deze dag en ik me stiekem een paar keer afgevraagd heb hoe het zou zijn als deze lippen de mijne zouden raken. Maar ik schudde iedere keer mijn hoofd om mijn gedachten weer op een rijtje te krijgen als ik hier aan dacht, want ik bedoel, wie wil er nu met mij zoenen? Ik, de freak Bo Zwaan!

Ook al weten ze nog niet wat precies het verhaal achter mijn litteken is, ik weet zeker dat zodra hij dit weet, hij me dus danig anders zal gaan zien, dat de leuke, ontzettend leuke tijd die we gister en vandaag de hele dag hadden snel verdwenen zal zijn. Dit is namelijk altijd het geval. Als mensen weten wie ik ben, en dan bedoel ik het als de vriendin van Rens, verandert alles altijd. Dan verander ik in hun ogen, en word ik het zielige meisje die iets vreselijks heeft meegemaakt en word de sfeer heel ongemakkelijk. Vinden ze me opeens heel zielig, en zielig ben ik alles behalve. Of juist enorm interessant omdat ik een sensationeel verhaal heb en er zijn zelfs mensen die vragen hoe het voelt om neergestoken te worden! Meestal krijgen ze op die vraag een heel achterlijk antwoord waar ik vaak niet bepaald punten mee scoor.

Misschien kan ik het dit keer wat langer uitstellen, wachten om te vertellen wie ik ben en wat mijn verhaal is. Ondanks dat Emilie en Steven weten wat er gebeurt is, hebben zij het nog niet verteld aan de andere en ondanks dat het me verbaasd, waardeer ik dat echt. Ook al betekend het dat ik mezelf voor de gek hou, want ik weet dat er een moment komt dat ik het moet vertellen of ze er zelf achter komen. Maar ik besluit bij deze dat ik me er tot die tijd niet druk over ga maken en ga nagenieten van de leuke tijd die we samen gehad hebben.

Het is lang geleden dat ik me zo op mijn gemak heb gevoeld bij mensen en me zo geaccepteerd en vooral normaal voelde. Maar wederom zal dat te maken hebben met het feit dat ze niet alles van me weten. Opeens besef ik me dat ik zijn auto nog niet heb gehoord en ik loop naar boven en laat de lichten uit zodat ik ongemerkt uit mijn raam naar de straat kan kijken om te zien of hij er nog staat, of dat ik mezelf gewoon zo afleidde met mijn eigen gedachtes en hem gewoon niet gehoord heb. Als ik voor het raam sta zie ik hem net de straat nog uit rijden. Wat heeft hij in godsnaam staan doen al die tijd?

Ik krijg een warm gevoel van binnen als ik aan Rob denk. Ondanks dat ik Alison, Sam, Steven en Emilie bijzonder graag mag is het met Rob heel anders. Het is ook absoluut lang geleden dat ik dit gevoel had bij een man. Ik kan me zelfs niet meer herinneren dat ik dit gevoel bij Rens had en al helemaal niet zo snel, zeg maar gerust direct. Ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik Rob enorm leuk vind, absoluut een man waar ik voor zou kunnen vallen. Maar zover zal ik het niet laten komen. Sowieso omdat ik de afwijzing niet aan zou kunnen en ik mijn lesje wel geleerd heb.

Ik zou het dit keer niet overleven om nog eens iemand te verliezen waar ik van hou! How even, wie heeft het hier over houden van? Je loopt een beetje te hard van stapel Bo Bo! Je vindt hem leuk en houden van is echt heel veel kilometers verder dan dat. Maar mijn god, wat ziet hij er goed uit! Met zijn wilde haar, blauwe ogen en zijn prachtige gezicht. Om nog maar over zijn lijf te zwijgen. Bij het zien vanmiddag van zijn mannelijke, licht gespierde lijf kreeg ik het opeens zo akelig warm dat ik over mijn onzekerheid stapte en mijn trui uit deed die ik aan had.

Een grote fout natuurlijk, want zodra Emilie mijn litteken zag was duidelijk dat ze schrok! En ondanks dat Emilie precies weet wat er is gebeurd begrijp ik haar reactie, want het ziet er ook niet uit! Even was bang dat ik hierdoor gedwongen werd om alles te vertellen, dat ik er niet onderuit kon, maar ik wilde zo graag nog genieten van de middag, van de rest en vooral van Rob zijn aanwezigheid dat ik deed waar ik heel goed in ben; ik liep weg!

Ondanks dat Emilie me verzekerde dat het oké was en ik niks hoefde uit te leggen wat ik niet wilde, maar als ik dit toch deed, hoe dan ook niemand mij zou veroordelen op mijn zwijgen of de waarheid. En ik voelde me schuldig door mijn actie en bood mijn excuus aan. Daar reageerde ze een beetje verbijsterd op en zei ze me dat het niet nodig was. Emilie is een van de weinige mensen die ik ken die me neemt als wie ik ben, ze betutteld me niet en vind me niet zielig, net als Mick doet ze gewoon zoals ze tegen ieder ander zou doen, zoals ze tegen Alison bijvoorbeeld doet.

Ondanks dat ze alles weten, vanmiddag bij het zien van mijn litteken was de eerste keer dat ze reageerde zoals ik normaal zou verwachten en dan nog was het anders. Ze schrok oprecht en gaf later toe dat ze het al die tijd niet kon voorstellen dat het daadwerkelijk gebeurd was tot ze het gruwelijke bewijs zag. Ze herstelde zich snel en zei dat ik er zelfs trots op mocht wezen en dat ik er nog ben ondanks de gebeurtenis. En dat het litteken een bewijs van mijn kracht is en niet van mijn zwakte. Nog nooit, nooit heeft iemand zoiets tegen me gezegd en ik ben zelfs gaan na denken of ze misschien gelijk heeft. Zou ik trots kunnen, mogen zijn op mijn litteken? In het verhaal van een ander zou ik dat heel logisch hebben vinden klinken. Maar hoe kan ik trots zijn op een litteken dat zo veel verdriet en schade heeft veroorzaakt?

Ik word uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een klop op mijn deur "ja" roep ik en als de deur opent steekt mijn vader zijn hoofd om de hoek. "He Bobbie, ik dacht je al thuis te horen komen" zegt hij met een glimlach. "Zal ik Saartje even mee naar buiten nemen?" Ik kijk hem lief aan, mijn vader is mijn alles, mijn grootste vriend. Niet dat de band met mijn moeder minder is, maar op een heel andere manier. Kortom ik mag, zeker gezien de omstandigheden, van geluk spreken dat ik zulke lieve ouders heb. "Graag pap, als je het niet erg vind?" "Even de benen strekken en frisse lucht voor het slapen gaan!" Zegt hij met een knipoog en roept Saar, zoals altijd komt ze wel maar twijfelt bij de deur even als ze beseft dat ik niet mee ga.

"Het is oké Saartje, ga maar" zeg ik lief en ze loopt de hal op. Saar vind het erg lastig om zonder mij weg te gaan of achter te blijven en vooral na het ongeluk is dit erg versterkt. Mijn vader is dan ook echt de enige met wie ze zo mee gaat. Bij ieder ander moet ze aangelijnd en letterlijk mee gesleurd worden. Dit is ook de reden waarom we dat nooit doen omdat mijn hart breekt als ik dat zie en ik het onnodig vind haar dat aan te daarnaast vind ik het zelf ook niet fijn om zonder Saar te zijn. Ze was er bij toen het gebeurde.

Saar heeft zelf ook een litteken achter op linker voorpoot, alleen is dit niet zichtbaar. Dit komt omdat toen ik vast gehouden werd door een van de daders zij hem aanviel, hierdoor ben ik waarschijnlijk in mijn zij gestoken in plaats van in mijn borst. En ik ben me er absoluut van bewust dat als ik daar gestoken was het heel anders af had kunnen lopen. Ik voel een rilling door mijn hele lijf gaan als de herinneringen van die dag door mijn hoofd schieten en ik zucht diep als ik pap met Saar de trap af zie lopen. Ik laat de deur op een kier en loop naar mijn badkamer.

Ik zet de douche aan en terwijl ik het water op temperatuur laat komen, kleed ik me uit en trek ik het elastiekje uit mijn haar. Ik stap onder de douche en maak mijn haar nat, pak de shampoo en was mijn haar. Al ik helemaal klaar ben draai ik de kraan dicht, droog me af en bind mijn haar in een handdoek en loop naar mijn slaapkamer. Uit mijn kast pak ik een tanktop en een boxershort uit de la en kleed me aan. Als ik terugloop naar de badkamer hoor ik Saar aankomen "slaap lekker mop" hoor ik mijn vader roepen. "Jij ook en bedankt pap" roep ik terug.

"He Saartje" zeg ik als ik mijn hand ophou en ze haar kin erin legt. Ik loop door naar de badkamer en ik pak lotion en smeer mijn litteken in. Ik vlecht losjes mijn natte haar en poets mijn tanden. Als ik helemaal klaar ben controleer ik de waterbak van Saar in de keuken en kijk of mijn deur op slot zit en ga naar bed.

Als ik eenmaal in bed lig duurt het even voor ik in slaap val, een gewoonte die ik inmiddels heb ontwikkeld omdat ik altijd opzie tegen het slapen gaan. Dit betekend namelijk een herhaling van de gebeurtenissen van die bewuste dag en vaak schreeuwend wakker worden, met Saar die met haar voorpoten op het bed staat en me op haar manier probeert gerust te stellen. Als ik naast me kijk zie ik haar op de grond liggen, met haar kop op haar voorpoten. Als ik haar niet gehad had was ik er heel anders aan toe geweest. Dat weet ik zeker, tijdens en erna!

Toen ze zo erg ziek werd wist ik me ook echt geen raad en ik denk dat ik tot werkelijk alles wel in staat was om haar er boven op te helpen. Gelukkig is ze er bovenop gekomen en werd me verteld door een gespecialiseerde dierenarts dat het verdriet, vermoeidheid en stress zou zijn geweest wat voor haar heftige reactie zorgde. En ik kan het haar ook niet kwalijk nemen, want ik voelde me het zelfde! Ik ga wat rechterop zitten en leun op mijn ellebogen als ik naar Saar kijk. Ze kijkt me verlangend aan en hoe kan ik haar weerstaan? "Kom maar Saartje" en ik klop naast me op het bed. Ze bedenkt zich geen seconden en ze springt naast me op het bed en gaat gelijk liggen.

Ik rol me om en sla mijn arm om haar heen. "Ik hou van je Saartje!" Zeg ik zacht En ze kreunt tevreden, en bijna alsof ze zeggen wil "ik ook van jou". En ik sluit mijn ogen en val na een tijdje in slaap. In plaats van mijn gebruikelijke nachtmerrie's droom ik over Rob! En als ik wakker schrik in de morgen van mijn telefoon besef ik dat dit mijn eerste droom sinds jaren is die niet over Rens en het ongeluk gaat. Een droom die geen nachtmerrie is maar een fijne droom, en ik ben er zelfs een beetje door in de war. Ik hoor mijn telefoon nog een keer over gaan en zoek met mijn hand over mijn nachtkastje en kijk op de display en er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn gezicht als ik zie wie er belt.


	7. Chapter 7

Als ik de volgende ochtend wakker word herinner me de droom die ik had. Ik droomde over Bo en haar bij mij thuis op de bank, helemaal alleen. En dit keer kijk ik weer naar haar lippen, maar geef ik gehoor aan het verlangen haar lippen te kussen. Ik buig heel langzaam naar voren als ik haar hoofd in mijn handen neem en mijn duimen zacht over haar wangen wrijven. En dan druk ik mijn lippen tegen die van haar. Haar handen die eerder nog in haar schoot lagen, glijden langs mijn zij, over mijn borstkas naar mijn nek en ik voel haar vingers met de korte haren op mijn achterhoofd friemelen.

Mijn handen verlaten haar gezicht en strelen langs haar mooie lange nek, over haar schouders en over haar bovenarmen. Ik voel het kippenvel onder mijn vingers op haar huid ontstaan als mijn vingers langzaam terug naar haar schouders glijden, over haar schouderbladen naar beneden tot mijn handen op haar heupen rusten. Het tipje van mijn tong likt over haar onderlip en ze kreunt zacht, en ik voel mezelf harder worden bij het horen van haar geluid. Ze opent haar mond iets en onze tongen raken elkaar...

Intussen heb ik mijn rechter hand stevig om mijn erectie als ik mijn droom herleef, en ga langzaam heen en weer. Ik moet echt kappen zo over haar te denken, hoe opwindend het ook is en hoe geil ik er ook van word, het begint echt belachelijk te worden. Straks kan ik niet meer normaal in haar aanwezigheid zijn zonder aan dit soort scenario's te denken, en dat is absoluut het laatste wat ik wil.

Want ondanks dat ik haar echt bizar opwindend vind, is ze zo veel mee dan dat. Al zit ik nu wel met met een nogal "groot probleem" en ik ben bang dat als ik er niet snel wat aan doe ik serieus blauwe ballen krijg. Als ik die niet al heb! Ik sta op en loop naar de badkamer en wrijf met mijn linker hand ruw over mijn gezicht.

Ik zet de douche aan en als het water is opgewarmd stap ik eronder. Als ik na twintig minuten aangekleed, geschoren en weer fris en fruitig in mijn keuken sta om espresso voor mezelf te maken, hoor ik mijn telefoon afgaan. Het is tien uur en ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat het Alison of Steven is. Aangezien het zondag is en we dan altijd thuis bij onze ouders eten, heb ik voor vandaag geen bijzondere plannen. Ik vraag me af wanneer ik Bo weer kan zien. Misschien kan ik vanavond heel tactisch aan Emilie vragen of ze binnenkort weer plannen heeft om Bo te vragen iets met ons te gaan doen.

Ik spreek Alison kort over de whatsapp en ze vraagt wat ik ga doen vandaag en ik geef aan dat ik het nog niet zo goed weet. En dat ik erover denk wat vroeger naar Kate en Martijn te gaan en onze moeder een beetje gezelschap ga houden. Alison geeft aan me straks thuis te zien en wenst me veel plezier met het geen dat ik nog ga doen vandaag, als ze aangeeft op te moeten schieten omdat zij met de moeder van Sam naar de stad gaan.

Ik pak mijn koffie en open de tuindeuren om buiten in het zonnetje met een sigaret mijn espresso te drinken. ik maak daarna een ontbijt door een ei te bakken en de dag verloop verder relaxed. Ik draai nog een was en ruim alles op wat nog aan het wasrek hing en rommel wat in huis, speel wat gitaar en heb zelfs even achter mijn piano gezeten. Als ik in mijn auto stap om half vier om naar mijn ouders te rijden schiet Bo voor de zoveelste keer door mijn hoofd. Wat zal ze nu aan het doen zijn?

De hele dag heb ik getwijfeld om haar een whatsapp bericht te sturen maar iets weerhoudt me ervan. Eenmaal bij mijn ouders thuis praat ik wat met mijn moeder in de tuin, als ze naar binnen gaat om aan het avond eten te beginnen, en ze mijn hulp hierbij heeft geweigerd, kan ik mezelf niet meer inhouden en pak mijn telefoon. Ik typ een bericht en twijfel een paar seconden voor ik op "verzenden" druk maar uiteindelijk besluit ik dat mijn bericht onschuldig genoeg is.

_R: Hè Jordaantje, beetje een leuke dag gehad vandaag?_

Ik zie de twee vinkjes verschijnen die aangeven dat het verzonden én ontvangen is. Terwijl ik naar mijn telefoon zit te staren gaat mijn hart opeens sneller kloppen als ik zie dat ze een paar seconden later al wat terug typt.

_B: Hai, ja wel, lekker naar het Amsterdamse Bos geweest :) verder niets bijzonders! En jij?_

En ik grijns aangezien haar reactie me blij maakt, ik was bang dat ze niet zou reageren of een heel kort antwoord zou geven.

_R: Beetje verveeld eigenlijk!_

_B: Jammer dat je jezelf verveeld hebt, het was heerlijk in het bos, je had wel mee kunnen gaan..._

_B: Als je dat had gewild natuurlijk. Al denk ik dat vervelen beter is dan een hond uit laten!_

Zit ze me in de maling te nemen? Had ik vandaag gewoon met haar kunnen doorbrengen?

_R: Als ik het had geweten, had ik dat juist heel leuk gevonden! En heb ik eens een excuus om naar het bos te gaan, als ik alleen ga word er toch vreemd naar me gekeken... Heel gek!_

_B: Haha, nou de volgende keer mag je me best gebruiken als je dekmantel ;)_

_R: Jou als dekmantel gebruiken? Deal!_

_B: Deal!_

Ik kan de enorme grijns op mijn gezicht niet in bedwang houden en nog steeds klopt mijn hart als een razende, alleen dit keer niet van de zenuwen maar van opwinding dat ik met haar aan het whappen ben!

_R: Ga je verder nog wat leuks doen?_

_B: Nope, voor het geval je dat detail gemist hebt, ik heb een vrij saai bestaan!_

_R: Ik geloof er niks van!_

_B: Haha, hoe kan ik je overtuigen?_

_R: Vertel me je plannen..._

_B: Saar uitlaten, lezen, lezen, lezen en editen!_

_R: Wat ben je aan het lezen?_

_B: Roman!_

_R: Is het wat?_

_B: Eigenlijk is het heel erg goed! Is van een bekende schrijfster._

_R: Zie je? Niks saais aan ;)_

_B: Nou op de manuscripten na dan! En jij?_

_R: Ik ben bij mijn ouders, iedere zondag eten we met zijn allen thuis. Om onze moeder een plezier te doen en haar op de hoogte te brengen van de laatste nieuwtjes ;)_

_B: En heb je nieuwtjes?_

_R: Geloof wij allemaal wel!_

_B: Oké je hebt me, nu ben ik nieuwsgierig!_

_R: Haha! We hebben een heel leuke jonge dame ontmoet...!_

Drie minuten gaan voorbij zonder reactie en ik begin me een beetje zorgen te maken, want ze is zeker niet achterlijk en weet vast dat ik het over haar heb. _Toch?_ Maar dan zie ik dat ze weer bezig is met typen en ik hou mijn adem in!

_B: Oké... !_

Ik voel me een beetje schuldig over mijn opmerking. Ondanks het feit dat het absoluut waar is, wilde ik haar er niet ongemakkelijk door laten voelen.

_R: Sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling je ongemakkelijk te laten voelen!_

_B: Nee het geeft niet. Het is niet dat je iets onaardigs zei!_

_R: Het was in ieder geval alles behalve onaardig bedoeld :)!_

_B: Bedankt... Denk ik!_

_R: Haha, geen dank... Wat ga je vanavond eten!_

Ja ik weet het! hoe triest. al was ik serieus benieuwd naar kleine dingen zoals waar ze van hield, qua eten bijvoorbeeld. Het was daarnaast ook het enige wat ik kon bedenken om het op een ander onderwerp te gooien.

_B: Uuuuh, ik weet het nog niet, ik eet bij mijn ouders. Ik hoop iets lekkers :)_

_R: En wat verstal je onder iets lekkers?_

_B: Haha, heb je even?_

_R: Absoluut, zolang je nodig hebt ;)_

_B: Oké, ik lust denk ik bijna alles wel namelijk en vind bijna alles ook lekker! Jij?_

_R: Haha, mooi daar ik hou ik van! Geen gezeur over eten! Ik ook wel, er zijn maar een paar dingen die ik echt niet lust._

_B: Zullen we de vraag dan makkelijker maken? Wat lust je niet?_

_R: Tonijn! Bah!_

_B: Haha, ik ook niet :) vind ik kattenvoer! En alles wat zuur is..._

_R: Waar ontbijt je mee?_

_B: Is dit "20 questions"? :P want dan weet je dat wat je vraagt je zelf ook moet beantwoorden...!_

_R: Haha, wat jij wilt; ik ontbijt meestal met een sigaret en koffie, daarna pas eten!_

_B: Ai, bad habit! Ik eerst koffie en dan meestal yoghurt ofzo..._

_B: En wat voor drinken heb je altijd in huis? Wat je zelf drinkt!_

Oké misschien verbeeld ik me dingen maar het lijkt erop dat ze dit net zo leuk vind als ik!

_R: Pepsi en appelsap :)_

_B: Haha, appelsap?_

_R: Zit je me nu uit te lachen omdat ik graag appelsap drink?_

_B: Ik zou niet durven..._

_R: Maar uuuuh, en jij? (Kijken wie er het laatst lacht)_

_B: Ik heb ook altijd Pepsi in huis en Arizona (groene) ijsthee en... Taxi!_

_R: Taxi? En jij lacht mij uit om mijn appelsap ;)_

_B: Je hebt me!_

_R: I know..._

_B: Ik moet gaan, ik moet ons toetje van vanavond afmaken anders ben ik niet op tijd klaar :(_

_R: Maakt niet uit, hier komt nu net iedereen binnen lopen!_

_B: Doe ze maar de groetjes van me..._

_R: Zal ik doen. En Bo?_

_B: Ja...?_

_R: Volgende vraag is aan mij..._

_B: :) wacht met spanning af!_

En daar moet ik om lachen! Dit is goed, heel goed zelfs. Als ze me een rare kwast had gevonden had ze niet zo gereageerd toch? "He bro! Wat zit jij daar te grijnzen? Heb je een playboy app op je telefoon?" Vraagt Steven als hij naar buiten in de tuin stapt met een glas drinken in zijn handen. En ik rol met mijn ogen waarop hij grinnikt. "OW nee, daar hou je niet van, dat is vies, bah!" Zegt hij met een smerig gezicht. "Ik weet niet of je zijn porno hebt gezien, ik kan je vertellen, hij is er niet vies van!" Zegt Sam die nu vervolgens de tuin in loopt.

"En bedankt weer jongens, ik waardeer het echt" zeg ik sarcastisch. Als de enige vrijgezel ben ik altijd het middelpunt van flauwe opmerkingen. Het komt hier op neer; of ik ben allergisch voor vagina's of ik ben de mannelijke hoer! Althans, als mensen de opmerkingen moeten geloven die uit de monden van Steven en Sam komen. Ik kan je verzekeren dat ik niet bepaald uitslag krijg van het vrouwelijk geslacht, ik bedoel, kom op, ik ben een man! Maar ik ben ook zeker geen wandelende neuk machine. Misschien ooit wel geweest maar die tijd heb ik gehad. En Steven en Sam weten wel beter dan dat.

Al moet ik toegeven dat het al even geleden is dat ik seks met en vrouw heb gehad en ik het erg begin te missen. Er zijn dagen dat ik niet een beetje opgewonden ben, maar beren geil! En ook al zou ik dat best kunnen verhelpen, door naar de stad te gaan en een leuke meid te scoren. Maar die gedachten alleen al is genoeg om me er vervolgens van te weerhouden. En dan heb ik Puck nog. Al ben ik vrijwel nooit degene die belt voor zulke afspraakjes, maar is zij vaak de persoon die het initiatief neemt.

Nu ik er zo over denk schiet het even door mijn hoofd om inderdaad zelf eens het innitiatief te nemen. Maar hoe makkelijk het ook geregeld zou zijn, er is iets wat me tegen houdt. Ik vind Bo echt, écht heel leuk! En het valt me op dat het idee om met Puck af te spreken, heel vreemd, bijna verkeerd voelt. Ik denk zelfs dat ik nog nooit iemand, zelfs Puck niet, zo leuk heb gevonden als ik nu Bo leuk vind. Dat is wel bizar, deze " "epiphanie", ik heb haar pas twee keer gezien...

Als Emilie en Alison met mijn moeder ook buiten komen, is het wachten tot mijn vader thuis komt. En niet erg lang daarna is onze club compleet en gaan we aan tafel. Het is vandaag lang niet zo warm als gister, dus eten we binnen. De avond verloopt net als anders. We eten, praten en lachen veel. En als het half negen is ga ik als eerste weg. Thuis drink ik nog een biertje en kijk nog wat televisie als ik languit op de bank lig en ik me niet langer inhouden en pak mijn telefoon van tafel.

_R: Wat is je meest favoriete film?_

Als ik op verzenden klik, leg ik mijn telefoon op mijn buik en probeer weer mijn aandacht te vestigen op de televisie. Maar ik besluit anders en sta op om buiten een sigaret te roken. Ik neem mijn biertje met me mee als ik de tuindeuren open en aan de eettafel ga zitten. En dan trilt mijn telefoon en ik moet mezelf weerhouden om hem niet als een debiel van tafel te grissen.

_B: Van mij Wuthering Heights van Andrea Arnold... Van jou?_

_R: Limitless!_

_B: Die ken ik, idd een heel goeie film!_

_B: Welke cd zit er nu in je cd speler?_

_R: Muse, origin of symmetry. En bij jou?_

_B: Marilyn Manson, Mechanical Animals... :S_

_R: Haha, waarom ":S"?_

_B: Omdat niet iedereen van Manson houdt..._

_R: Dus?_

_B: Ja uuuh, geen idee eigenlijk!_

Zou het haar uitmaken wat ik er van vind?

_R: Ik ben drie jaar geleden naar een concert van hem geweest. Echt mega gaaf!_

_B: Echt :D?_

_R: Haha, ja echt, ennuuuh die cd heb ik ook ;)_

_B: Nou je scoort in ieder geval bonus punten met Muse... Ik ben echt lijp van Muse namelijk!_

Daar moest ik hard om lachen! Ik kan me zo voorstellen hoe raar het klinkt als Bo zoiets zou zeggen.

_R: Lijp? Van Muse?_

_B: Yep, ernstig zelfs, krijg er medicijnen voor om het in bedwang te houden!_

_R: Hahaha! Mocht je ooit nog eens bij mij thuis komen hoef je ze niet in te nemen hoor ;)_

_B: Ik zal het onthouden haha!_

_R: Wat is je lievelingskleur? Van mij absoluut groen!_

Gadverdamme wat goedkoop, maar ik kan het niet helpen, als ik er over na denk zie ok haar ogen voor me, haar groene ogen.

_B: Van mij verschilt het denk ik per dag! Vandaag zou ik voor blauw gaan denk ik._

Oké, het bestaat echt niet dat zij voor blauw kiest om de zelfde reden dat ik voor groen kies, dit is gewoon toeval! Kan niet anders. Toch doet het me goed en kan ik de grijns op mijn gezicht niet wissen.

_R: ;)_

_B: Heb je huisdieren gehad!? Zo ja, welke?_

_R: Ja zeker, wij hadden vroeger ook een hond, een zwarte labrador, Tom. Ik denk dat we hem kregen toen ik en Alison vijf waren en hij is 14 jaar geworden! We waren dol op hem :)_

_B: Honden zijn heel leuk!_

_R: Absoluut, maar hij was lang niet zo bijzonder als Saar hoor! Tom was enorm lomp met haar vergeleken :)_

_B: Haha, aaaah arme Tom!_

_B: Voor Saar had mijn vader een herdershond, uuuuh Sam :) in verband met zijn werk!_

_R: Sam? Hahahaha!_

_B: Hier hebben we het nooit meer over ;)_

_R: Goed plan!_

_B: Hoe leuk ik het ook zou vinden om nog uren met je te whappen, ik heb morgen om half negen een afspraak en ik moet nog douchen enzo :(_

Mijn god, ik lees de woorden en zie het voor me, Bo onder de douche, helemaal naakt, met haar prachtige lichaam en haar ivoor witte, natte huid... En daar is Dick weer. _Oké kappen nu!_

_R: Je hebt gelijk, ik moet er morgen ook weer vroeg uit... Droom zacht lieve Bo!_

_B: Ik vond het super gezellig, slaap lekker... lieve Rob!_

Yep! De grijns op mijn gezicht is zo breed dat het bijna zeer doet aan mijn mondhoeken. Ik doe alles op slot en ga naar boven. Als ik de volgende ochtend wakker word en mijn gebruikelijke douche neem, ben ik zo ongelooflijk hard, dat ik er wat aan moet doen om te voorkomen dat ik de hele dag stijf door moet komen. _Huhu, goed excuus Rob!_

En een nieuwe week begint weer. En het is ontzettend druk! We doen goede zaken en alle drie maken we over uren om al het werk te kunnen verwerken. De rest van de week heb ik niks meer van Bo gehoord en al moet ik me echt inhouden, ik wil het haar overlaten omdat ik me niet wil opdringen. Ik weet inmiddels van Emilie dat Bo na het ongeluk vier jaar geleden, totaal geen oog meer voor mannen heeft.

Al krijgt ze volgens Emilie aandacht genoeg van andere mannen, wat me niet verbaasd want ik bedoel, kom op Bo is een stoot! Het lijkt haar niks te doen, en haar totaal niet te interesseren. Des te meer doe ik niets om haar onder druk te zetten. Als ze me wilt whatsappen, sms'en, bellen of wat dan ook, doet ze dat vast wel. Denk ik. Hoop ik! En ik ga er stiekem van uit dat vorig weekend niet een eenmalig iets was. Ik weet ook dat Alison regelmatig contact met haar heeft en inmiddels dol op haar is. Emilie heeft echt niet overdreven toen ze voor het eerste vertelde hoe leuk,lief en bijzonder Bo is.

Het was namelijk absoluut waar, dat vind ik niet alleen, maar de rest ook. Als ik woensdag avond thuis kom en op de bank neer plof, gaat mijn telefoon. Ik ga er vanuit dat het Alison is, dus als ik op de display kijk en zie dat ik in plaats daarvan een whatsapp bericht van Bo heb, laat ik bijna mijn telefoon vallen. _Jezus! Wat ben ik toch een debiel soms._

_B: Hai Rob, alles goed? Heb je het erg druk gehad, de afgelopen dagen?_

En mijn hart slaat een paar slagen over. Van de sprong die het van blijdschap maakt!

_R: Hey, ja zeker alles goed, het is ontzettend druk deze week! Hoe gaat het met jou?_

_B: Dat is een goed teken in jullie geval toch :)? Bij mij ook alles oké... Ik had eigenlijk een vraagje!_

Dat wekt gelijk mijn interesse maar het maakt me ook een beetje zenuwachtig.

_R: Ja zeker, dat betekend heel ordinair; veel geld! Fijn om te horen dat het oké gaat! Maar wat wil je vragen, kan ik iets voor je doen?_

_B: Haha, veel geld is goed, dat betekend veel minder zorgen ;) Nou ik vroeg me af, en als je blieft wees eerlijk als je het niet ziet zitten hoor want je moet je niet verplicht voelen en ik snap het als je andere dingen te doen hebt..._

Oké! Nu werd ik zenuwachtig. Wat kan het in Gods naam zijn, dat haar zo onzeker maakt om het gewoon te vragen? Want ze is duidelijk aan het rekken.

_R: Ik beloof het, al kan ik me moeilijk voorstellen dat er iets is wat ik niet voor je zou willen doen!_

_B: Oké! Heb je voor zaterdag plannen... Overdag en s'avonds?_

Was ze serieus?

_R: Uuuuh nee... :)_

_B: Heb je zin, (Alison en Emilie hebben al toegestemd) om zaterdag weer naar het strandje te gaan en dit keer komt Mick ook en daarna bij mij te komen eten?_

Mijn hart gaat sneller kloppen als ik haar woorden lees en ik krijg weer een grote grijns op mijn gezicht!

_R: Zeker! Dat lijkt me juist hartstikke leuk! Al heb ik nu wel een vraagje aan jou..._

_B: Oké..._

_R: Waarom zou je denken dat ik geen zin zou hebben en dat ik niet zou willen komen?_

Het duurt weer even voor ze reageert en ik ben even bang dat ze me misschie verkeerd begrijpt, maar dan zie ik dat ze een reactie aan het typen is.

_B: Uuuuh... ! Ik kan me zo voorstellen dat je er niet op zit te wachten. Op mij en mijn vage verhaal denk ik..._

Er ontsnapt een zucht van opluchting. En ik voel me een beetje lullig, want ik vind het echt sneu dat ze zo denkt.

_R: Bo, het kan me niet schelen wat er gebeurt is! Behalve dat ik het vreselijk vind dat je het hebt moeten mee maken! Wat het ook is, je verdient het absoluut niet. En wat het ook is, het veranderd niets aan wat ik van je vind, wat wij van je vinden! Je bent en blijft de zelfde lieve, mooie, intelligente en grappige vrouw die we vrijdag ontmoet hebben._

_B: Oké! Nu overdrijf je wel een beetje meneer Vermeulen :P_

En ik moet lachen! Wat zou ik nu graag tegen over haar zitten. Het breekt mijn hart te denken aan wat het verhaal kan zijn achter haar litteken en zeker omdat ze er kennelijk zo onzeker over is. Alsof ze het niet waard is door wat ze heeft mee gemaakt. Mijn woorden zijn absoluut waar. Het kan me echt niet schelen wat er is gebeurt en ik weet honderd procent zeker dat ik niet anders over haar zal denken als ik weet wat het is.

_R: Absoluut niet! Het is de waarheid!_

_B: Stoppen nu hoor, straks ga ik nog naast mijn schoenen lopen..._

_R: Zal wel mee vallen denk ik :)_

_R: Heb je al een tijdstip afgesproken met Alison en/ of Emilie voor zaterdag?_

_B: Ja we hebben rond half twaalf afgesproken bij Emilie en dan rijden we van daar uit naar het strand... Als je wilt kun je weer met mij mee rijden, dan haal ik je eerst op! En dan breng ik je weer thuis zodat jij dit keer wat kan drinken :)_

Uiteraard sla ik het excuus om samen met haar alleen in de auto te kunnen zitten niet af!

_R: Daarom hoef je me niet op te halen hoor, ik kan prima zonder, mag ik ook toestemmen omdat ik het gewoon gezellig vind?_

_B: Natuurlijk!_

_B: Ik vind het namelijk ook gewoon gezellig als je met mij mee rijdt..._

_R: En Mick?_

_B: Mick komt met eigen vervoer, die neemt zijn... Uuuuh scharrel mee! Maar zij komen wat later. En zijn scharrel eet ook niet mee._

_R: Oké, gezellig, ik kijk er nu al naar uit. Dan zien we elkaar sowieso zaterdag :)_

_B: Is goed, leuk! Is half elf oké voor jou?_

_R: Perfect! Dan zou ik zeggen nog een fijne avond... En tot zaterdag!_

_B: Tot dan en jij ook, en bedankt!_

_R: ;)_

Ik loop naar de keuken en verwarm de Chinees van gister en eet met met bord op schoot, voor de televisie. Als ik later die avond wakker schrik en besef dat ik op de bank in slaap ben gevallen sta ik op om alles af te sluiten en naar bed te gaan. Donderdag en vrijdag gaan gelukkig snel voorbij en als ik zaterdagmorgen wakker word, stuiter ik bijna van opwinding omdat ik niet kan wachten haar te zien.

Ik sta op en stap onder de douche. Als ik mijn "probleem" heb verholpen die wederom bijna pijnlijk aanwezig was toen ik wakker werd, en alleen maar erger werd nadat ik bedacht dat ik haar weer ga zien, (En hoogst waarschijnlijk in bikini, wat niet echt hielp) droog ik mezelf af. Ik loop naakt naar mijn kledingkast en kleed me aan. Daarna pak ik mijn tas in voor vandaag. En om half tien ben ik helemaal klaar. _Kut! En nu?_ Ik weet nu al dat het een heel lang uur gaat worden. Dan maar mijn bed verschonen, daar ben ik altijd wel even mee bezig.

Ik haal mijn dekbed van de reling van het Franse balkon in mijn slaapkamer, waar ik het vanmorgen, samen met mijn kussens heb opgehangen om te luchten. Ik verschoon mijn bed en doe het oude beddengoed in de wasmachine. Als ik klaar ben zijn er twintig minuten voorbij. _Shit!_ Nóg veertig minuten. Laat ik maar gewoon even, weet ik veel, nog wat drinken en wat televisie kijken. Na nog eens twintig minuten heb ik er genoeg van en zet ik de tv uit. Nog maar een sigaret roken en een espresso.

Als ik na tien minuten mijn espresso en sigaret op heb, sta ik op om nog een keer mijn tanden te poetsen. En als ik beneden kom is het vijf voor half elf. Ik zet mijn tas in de gang en ga op de bank zitten zodat ik de straat kan zien. Nog geen zes minuten nadat ik zit, zie ik haar voor komen rijden en ik spring op en pak mijn tas onderweg naar de voordeur. Ik doe de deur achter me op slot en loop naar haar auto. Als ze me ziet stapt ze uit. En alle machtig! Wat ziet deze vrouw er altijd goed uit.

Ze draagt een ruim zittende, satijn achtige broek met een vrij drukke print van mooie donkere kleuren en daarop een simpel zwart hemdje. Aan haar voeten heeft ze zwarte teenslippers! Het ziet er echt super uit! Bo heeft echt een heel goede smaak. _En veel zonnebrillen!_ het valt me op dat tot nu toe iedere keer dat ik haar zag ze een andere bril op had. Volgens mij heeft ze een zonnebrillen tik. En ik grinnik.

"Goedemorgen zonnestraaltje, ben je van plan je binnen pretje te delen?" Vraagt ze met omhoog getrokken wenkbrauwen, als ze snel haar ogen over haar lichaam laat gaan, alsof ze wil checken of er iets geks te zien is. "Nou, het viel me op dat je weer een andere bril draagt. Heb je er veel?" Ze kijkt even verbaasd en verward "uuuuh, jeetje, valt het zo op?"

En ze schud even haar hofd voor ze verder gaat. "Ik, uuuuh, heb een beetje een uuuuh, zonnebrillen tik" zegt ze als ze naar haar voeten kijkt. "Dat is wat ik dacht. Hoeveel heb je er?" Haar wangen kleuren iets en ze bijt op haar onderlip. Een gebaar zo onschuldig, maar zo vreselijk sexy! Ze mompelt iets wat ik niet versta en moet lachen. "Wat? Dat verstond ik niet, is het zo erg?" "Uuuuh, drieëntwintigzonnebrillen" zegt ze zo snel dat ik haar bijna niet versta. "Drieëntwintig?" Vraag ik met grote ogen.

"Er he? Ik vrees dat ik dat van mijn vader heb, die heeft er nog meer, maar ook hier krijg ik medicijnen voor hoor. En het is niet besmettelijk". En daar moet ik alleen maar harder om lachen. "Oké, goed excuus. En ik maak me geen zorgen om besmetting hoor" zeg ik met een knipoog. En nu lacht ze zelf ook. Ze loopt naar haar kofferbak, en _God waarom? _Waarom is ze zo verdomde lekker? Check die billen! Ik veeg snel mijn hand over mijn mond omdat ik zou zweren dat ik aan het kwijlen ben.

Ze opent haar kofferbak zodat ik mijn spullen achterin kan legen en loop naar de passagierskant. We stappen in en ik begroet Saar die vanaf de achterbank naar ons zat te kijken en nu met haar enorme hoofd tussen de twee stoelen staat en aai haar. "Goedemorgen mevrouw" zeg ik als ze mijn hand een lik geeft en weer gaat liggen. "Ze mag je wel, geloof ik" grinnikt Bo. "geloof het ook, maar het is wederzijds hoor" zeg ik als naar Saar op de achterbank kijk.

Bo start de motor en we rijden weg. We vertellen elkaar over onze week en als we langs Alison en Sam rijden, staan ze al klaar en kunnen we gelijk door naar Emilie en Steven nadat we eerst zijn uitgestapt om ze te begroeten. Ook Emilie en Steven staan al zo goed als klaar als we aankomen. Iedereen lijkt een beetje verbaasd als ze mij en Bo samen zien, maar na een knipoog van Steven en Sam en een aanmoedigende glimlach van zowel Alison en Emilie weet ik dat ze er verder niks over gaan zeggen. "Dus Mick brengt een scharrel mee?" Grinnik ik een beetje. Ik ben ontzettend open minded, maar ik kan het niet helpen en vind het idee van twee mannen toch een beetje vreemd. En kan het me totaal niet voorstellen hoe je de voorkeur kan geven aan een man in plaats van een vrouw! _Daarom ben je ook hetero Einstein._

"Yep, een van de vele!" En ze rilt zichtbaar. Ze ziet dat ik dat gezien heb "begrijp me niet verkeerd, want ik ben echt wel open minded maar ik blijf het raar vinden" en daar moet ik om lachen, waarop ze me verbaasd aan kijkt. "Ik dacht zojuist echt precies het zelfde" leg ik haar uit. En ze grijnst naar me. "Mick is echt een manhoer, ze staan namelijk in de rij voor hem en geloof me, hij gaat ze allemaal af!" En weer moet ik lachen. "Maar ik weet zeker dat mannen dat voor jou ook doen Bo." "Yeah, right!" Zegt ze sarcastisch. "Serieus, ben je zo onoplettend?" Ze kijkt me niet begrijpend aan. "Op het terras die vrijdag, zat vrijwel iedere man daar wel naar je te staren" zeg ik serieus. "Dat is écht niet waar," zegt ze lachend "je zal ze verward hebben met de dames met wie ze waren, die naar jou zaten te staren" en daar moet ik om lachen.

"Shit, totaal gemist! Misschien komt dat wel omdat ik enorm was afgeleid door iemand" en het is er uit voor ik mezelf kan tegen houden. Maar tot mijn verbazing moet ze lachen en schud haar hoofd. "Wat?" Vraag ik met grote ogen. "Niks," grinnikt ze. "Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat je nog vrijgezel bent?" Vraagt ze vervolgens weer serieus. "Ik weet het niet precies," zeg ik eerlijk "ben gewoon nog niet het juiste meisje tegen het lijf gelopen."

"Mis je het niet?" vraagt ze zacht. "Oh, zeker wel, maar ik wil mijn tijd niet verdoen aan scharrels" en ik haal mijn schouders op. "Ik snap dat niet, ik bedoel uuuuh, je ziet er hartstikke goed uit enzo. Ik weet zeker dat er ook een rij staat met mooie meisjes voor jou" zegt ze vervolgens nog zachter. "Maar Bo, misschien wil ik wel meer dan een mooi meisje? Iemand waar ik een goed gesprek mee kan hebben, iemand die me boeit en scherp houdt. En mocht die rij er inderdaad zijn, dan stond zij er tot voor kort niet tussen!" "Tot voor kort?" Vraagt ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Heb je iemand ontmoet?" Aan de manier dat ze het vraagt weet ik zeker dat ze het absoluut niet over zich zelf heeft.

"Misschien!" Is alles wat ik zeg. "En jij, ben jij niet toe aan iemand in je leven anders dan alleen vriendschappelijk?" En ze haalt langzaam haar schouders op. "Je vertelde dat je vrij lang een vriend had, was dat je enige serieuze relatie?" Vraag ik een beetje voorzichtig. Het duurt ook even voor ze antwoord geeft. "Ja, de enige" zegt ze zacht. We zijn inmiddels op het strand en ze parkeert haar auto naast die van Alison en Sam en voor we uitstappen kijkt ze me aan en lijkt het of ze wat wilt zeggen maar zich bedenkt. Wat ik er allemaal voor over zou hebben om haar gedachten te lezen. Soms lijkt het alsof ze heel graag iets wil zeggen maar zich dan toch bedenkt. Dat is zo frustrerend want ik heb dat idee vaker bij haar gehad, dat ze denkt dat ze iets niet kán zeggen en dat is onzin natuurlijk.

Ze laat Saar uit de auto en loopt naar Alison en Emilie. Ik open haar kofferbak en pak onze spullen en gooi haar tas en die van mij zelf over mijn schouder. Als ze terugkomt lopen lacht ze lief naar, "moet dat ook mee?" Vraag ik als ik wijs naar nog een tas in de kofferbak. "Ja dat is een klein windscherm zodat Saar in de schaduw kan liggen, maar geef mij ook maar wat hoor, je hoeft niet al mijn zooi te dragen." zegt ze als ze haar handen uitsteekt om wat aan te pakken. "Doe niet zo gek, natuurlijk draag ik je spullen!" Het was abnormaal warm vandaag, zeker wel achtentwintig graden. Heerlijk weer voor aan het water. Uit de verte hoor ik een auto aan komen met kei harde muziek en ik draai me om nadat ik Bo met haar ogen zie rollen. "Daar hebben we de dark queens" zegt ze sarcastisch en ik grinnik en ze kijkt me vervolgens met een grote grijns aan.

Ze gooit haar hoofd naar achter en doet haar haar in een paardenstaart. Zelf deze simpele actie is gracieus en ik staar naar haar lange slanke nek en fantaseer hoe het zou zijn als mijn lippen haar daar zouden raken. _Oké, stoppen want je hebt een niets verhullende zwembroek aan!_ Ik neem een diepe zucht en zie Mick met zijn date uitstappen. Het is een getinte jongen met zwart haar en enorm mooie witte tanden. En mijn god, wat een reus! Het is duidelijk dat het een regelmatige bezoeker van de sportschool is en heb zo'n vermoeden dat hij en Steve het vast goed kunnen vinden met elkaar.

Mick loopt naar Bo en geeft haar een zoen op haar wang en een tik tegen haar heerlijke billen. "Je ziet er goed uit Boo." En ergens schiet er een vlaag van jaloezie door me heen omdat haar billen duidelijk verboden terrein voor mij zijn. Bo geeft hem in ruil daarvoor een zachte pets tegen zijn achterhoofd nadat hij zich omdraait om Alison en Emilie te begroeten. Oké dat maakt het een beetje goed en ik grinnikt. Net als de date van Mick die nu naar Bo loopt om haar een zoen op haar wang te geven.

"Hoe is het, en inderdaad, je ziet er goed uit Bo!" Zegt hij als hij haar van top tot teen bekijkt. "Dank je, jij ook" zegt ze een beetje verlegen. "Jacob, dit is Rob, Rob Jacob!" Ik steek mijn hand uit en Jacob houdt hem vast als hij me aankijkt, "leuk je te ontmoeten Rob, Mick heeft al veel over je verteld" zegt hij met een knipoog en ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. Wat heeft dat te betekenen? "Oké!" Is het enige wat uit mijn mond komt en hij grinnikt een beetje en loopt naar Mick om zich aan de rest voor te stellen. Daarna lopen we met zijn allen naar het water en zoeken we een goed plekje.


	8. Chapter 8

Als we eenmaal zitten, gaat Jacob vrijwel meteen naar het water, met Saar achter hem aan. Ze twijfelt eerst even nadat duidelijk is dat Bo niet mee gaat maar na een paar aanmoedigingen gaat ze uiteindelijk toch mee. Ze blaft en springt als ze bij het water zijn en Jacob een bal voor haar in zijn handen heeft en een paar keer doet alsof hij hem gooit. "Dat vind ze echt niet tof" zegt Mick grinnikend. "Dat voelt hij van zelf" zegt Bo en haalt haar schouders op. "that's what she said " zegt Mick en wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen. Bo slaat haar hand voor haar ogen "OW, als je blieft Mick, ik wil het niet horen" en Mick lacht. "Why, are you jealous?" Zegt hij als haar aankijkt met een grote grijns.

"Op jou seksleven? Nee hoor, dank je vriendelijk!" En daarop moet hij heel hard lachen, net als de rest. "Hoe lang is het eigenlijk geleden dat je eens lekker gesekst hebt Boo?" En Bo verslikt zich bijna in haar drinken, en ik ben blij dat ik op dit moment ook niet net een slok nam. Bo kijkt hem vervolgens boos aan. En dan zegt ze iets wat iedereen verbaasd. "Wees niet ongerust Mick, ik zorg heus wel voor mezelf!" zegt ze sarcastisch maar met een bloed serieus gezicht en dan opeens lijkt het haar door te dringen wat ze zei en kleuren haar wangen iets. "Oké, en dat bedoel ik niet zoals het klinkt." "I know, Boo. Sorry zat je maar te pesten." Zegt Mick en hij knipoogt naar Bo.

"Ik ga een stukje langs het water lopen, zin om mee te lopen Bo?" Vraagt Alison. Alison weet altijd op de juiste momenten met afleiding te komen en Bo kijkt haar met een dankbare glimlach aan. Emilie staat ook op om mee te lopen. Ik kijk ze na, tot ze een paar meter verderop lopen. "Je vind haar leuk hé bro?" Vraagt Steven plots en ik kijk een beetje geschrokken op. "Moet je dat nog bevestigd krijgen" vraagt Sam met grote ogen aan Steven en Mick grinnikt. "Dat is ook niet zo vreemd want ze is echt bijzonder" zegt Mick vervolgens serieus. "Ik heb nog nooit zo'n sterk iemand in mijn hele leven gekend als Bo." Hij zucht diep en staart naar Bo, die een eindje verder op met Alison en Emilie bij Jacob en Saar staat.

"Het is echt bizar man, ik snap niet ze nog kan functioneren na zoiets!" Zegt Steven met een schuddend goofd, en ik herinner me opeens dat hij het weet. Ik kijk weer naar Bo en zie Alison haar hand voor haar mond slaan en Bo met grote ogen aan kijken. Vervolgens moet ze heel hard lachen. Ik vraag me af wat ze heeft verteld waardoor Alison zo reageert. Kennelijk is het iets heel grappigs omdat ze alle vier dubbel liggen. Ik denk dat het voor het eerst is dat ik Bo zo onbezorgd zie lachen. "Dit doet haar goed weet je, ik begin echt de oude Bo weer te zien als ze met jullie is en ik heb haar in geen tijden zo zien lachen" zegt Mick als hij ook naar de meiden kijkt en er verschijnt een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. "Dat is goed om te horen" zegt Sam. Bo rent en speelt met Saar en loopt dan weer onze kant op.

"Zo ik heb dorst gekregen" zegt Emilie als ze ons bereiken. En Steven pakt blikjes uit de koelbox en deelt deze uit aan iedereen. "Dank je meester" zegt Bo als ze het blikje aanpakt en ik grinnik en Steven kijkt haar aan met een enorme grijns. Bo neemt een paar grote slokken en als ze gaan zitten trekt Emilie haar jurkje over haar hoofd en Alison doet het zelfde. Bo lijkt even te twijfelen maar trekt uiteindelijk ook haar broek en hemdje uit. _Jezus, wat een lijf!_ Ze draagt een zwarte bikini en het staat haar enorm goed. Ook Jacob komt terug lopen uit het water en nadat hij zich heeft afgedroogd gaat hij naast Mick liggen. Bo vult een bak met water voor Saar en zet het scherm op, en Saar gaat tevreden in de schaduw liggen.

Bo gaat liggen nadat ze zich heeft ingesmeerd met zonnenbrandcreme en legt haar hoofd op de kleding die ze zojuist heeft uitgetrokken, en aangezien ik naast haar zit heb ik perfect uitzicht op haar mooie lichaam. Ze buigt een been bij de knie en ze ligt erbij als een fotomodel, echt alles klopt aan haar. Haar mooie lange slanke benen, haar schattige kleine voeten. En haar strakke buik, haar borsten... haar mooie volle, ronde borsten! En dan haar gezicht, deze ziet er, net als de huid van de rest van haar lichaam zo gaaf en zacht uit dat ik me moet inhouden om mijn vingers er niet te strelen. Wederom besluit ik dat Bo echt de mooiste vrouw is die ik ooit gezien heb. Er is niets dat ik niet aantrekkelijk aan haar vind.

Ik moet mezelf echt dwingen om van haar weg te kijken of ik zit hier met een enorme erectie en die zou ik nu met geen mogelijkheid verborgen kunnen houden. Ik probeer me te focussen op het gesprek dat gaande is. Ze zijn aan het discussiëren over het uitgaansleven in Amsterdam en wat de leukste clubs zijn. En na een tijdje lijkt het alsof Bo in slaap is gevallen. Iedereen gaat liggen en we genieten van het heerlijke zonnetje. De radio die Sam heeft mee genomen speelt zachtjes op de achtergrond en iedereen relaxed. Ik hoor de ademhaling van Bo naast me wat sneller gaan en ik voel Mick omhoog komen en als ik mijn ogen open doe en zie dat hij wil opstaan, neemt Bo opeens een hele grote hap lucht en schiet overeind!

Iedereen kijkt verschrikt op van het geluid en kijken naar Bo. Ik zie dat, zodra zo overeind zit, ze haar handen voor zich houdt en haar handpalmen draait en er naar kijkt alsof er iets te zien. Dan kijkt ze met grote ogen naar Mick die bij jaar voeten gehurkt zit met zijn handen op haar enkels. "It's oké Boo, it was just a dream". Het lijkt of Bo buiten adem is en ze kijkt geschrokken naar Mick. "Sorry, ik uuuuh, ik denk dat ik in slaap ben gevallen" zegt ze zachtjes als ze naar beneden kijkt. "Sorry? Je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen, mallerd" zegt Mick en zwaait op een overdreven verwijfde manier met zijn hand en Bo glimlacht geforceerd. Ze zet haar zonnebril af en wrijft over haar gezicht.

"Ik word er wel steeds beter in he?" Zegt ze met een scheve glimlach, alleen bereikt de lach niet haar ogen. Mick lacht, "je bent er een ster in" en hij knipoogt naar haar als hij met zijn handen over haar onderbenen wrijft. "Gaat het weer een beetje?" vraagt hij. "Ja, het gaat weer, no blood, no foul" zodra de woorden haar mond verlaten voel ik een rilling door mijn lijf gaan en zie het kippenvel op mijn armen verschijnen. En Mick gaat weer terug naast Jacob liggen. Ik leg mijn hand op haar schouder en ik voel een tinteling door mijn arm schieten. "Niks aan de hand" zegt ze zacht als ze me aankijkt, al lijkt het meer alsof ze zich zelf wil overtuigen. Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet zeggen dus knijp zachtjes in haar schouder.

Ik haal snel mijn hand weg als ik voel dat ze kippenvel krijgt van mijn aanraking. Mick gaat weer op zijn plek liggen en Bo draait haar hoofd en kijkt me aan en glimlacht dan lief naar me "dank je" fluistert ze. Ik glimlach terug en ze verbaasd me als ze, uit het zicht van de andere, haar hand over die van mij legt en gaat dan weer liggen. Ik draai mijn hand waardoor ik die van haar kan vasthouden en wrijf met mijn duim over haar zachte huid. "Voor mij geen dutjes meer" zegt ze grinnikend en ik weet zeker dat ze er een grapje van probeert te maken om de spanning een beetje te doorbreken. En ik geniet van de sensatie van haar hand in de mijne als ik relax en ook weer ga liggen met mijn andere hand onder mijn hoofd.

Ze draait haar hoofd en kijkt me weer aan, alleen dit keer kijkt ze heel serieus. We kijken elkaar een paar seconden aan tot er een voorzichtige glimlach op haar mond verschijnt die me bijna doet smelten. Het is zo'n simpel maar bijzonder moment dat ik er bijna een beetje van in de war ben. _Zou ze mij ook leuk vinden_? Opeens krijg ik het idee dat die kans absoluut aanwezig is. Ik voel het bijna en het voelt verdomde goed en ik glimlach terug naar deze bijzondere jonge vrouw. De rest van de middag vliegt voorbij en net als vorig weekend hebben we het hartstikke leuk. Alleen is er een verschil, dit keer hebben we elkaar bijna heel de middag aangeraakt, heel onschuldig maar we raakte elkaar de hele tijd, of met onze arm, of onze handen, zelfs onze benen. En het voelt heerlijk!

Uiteindelijk staat Mick op en geeft aan dat Jacob weg moet. "Bo wat zijn je plannen precies, hoe laat wilde je weggaan?" Vraagt Alison. "Maakt niet zo veel uit, wat jullie willen, ik heb alles al klaar staan." "Wisten jullie dat Bo echt een ster in koken is?" Zegt Mick terwijl hij zijn spullen bij elkaar raapt. En ik kijk naar Bo "ik had geen idee, ik ben benieuwd" zeg ik met een grijns. "Je moet niet alles geloven wat hij zegt hoor" zegt ze, duidelijk gegeneerd door zijn opmerking. We pakken alles in en besluiten tegelijk te vertrekken. Als we eenmaal in de auto zitten draai ik me naar haar toe en kijk haar aan.

"Ik vond het echt super gezellig vanmiddag Bo" zeg ik oprecht en ze kijkt me aan en glimlacht. En weer lijkt het alsof ze iets wilt zeggen maar zich bedenkt. Ze schud haar hoofd als ze voor zich uit kijkt en een diepe zucht neemt. "Ik vond het ook heel gezellig." En dan rijden we weg. We praten vrijwel niet onderweg maar als ik mijn hand over die van haar leg, als die van haar op de versnellingspook ligt kijkt ze me glimlachend aan. Mijn duim wrijft zachtjes over haar hand en ik zie het kippenvel over haar arm tevoorschijn komen. "Heb je het koud?" Vraag ik zacht en ze schud haar hoofd "alles behalve."

_Oké, wat betekend dat?_ Krijgt ze kippenvel van mijn aanraking omdat ze het juist prettig vind? Ze trekt haar hand ook niet weg. We parkeren voor haar deur en stappen uit als de andere ook hun auto parkeren. En nadat ik alle spullen uit de kofferbak heb gepakt hoor ik een mannenstem achter me "He Bobbie!" Ik draai me om en zie een man met donker haar uit haar voordeur komen. "He pap," zegt Bo en ze geeft hem een zoen op zijn wang. "Pap, ik wil je even voorstellen aan een paar mensen, dit is Rob, Rob dit is mijn vader John" "hallo Rob, leuk je te ontmoeten jongen" en hij schudt mijn hand. "Dat is geheel wederzijds meneer Zwaan." "Als je blieft, noem me John!" En hij draait zich weer naar Bo en inmiddels staat de rest ook bij ons.

Hij zegt hallo tegen Emilie en Steven voor Bo verder gaat. "Dit is de zus van Steven en Rob, Alison en haar vriend Sam" en ook hen geeft hij een hand en stelt zich voor. "Leuk jullie te ontmoeten, ik begrijp dat Bo heeft gekookt voor jullie?" zegt hij met een grote glimlach. "Ja dat klopt" bevestigd Alison enthousiast. "Dan hebben jullie geluk! Ik moest het doen met een boterham en soep" zegt hij met een zuur gezicht. "Heb je bij opa en oma gegeten?" Vraagt Bo. "Yep, want je moeder is in Utrecht en ik moet nog even naar het bureau." "Oké, als je daarna nog trek hebt moet je maar langskomen, want heb veel te veel denk ik." Antwoord Bo. "Komt goed Bobbie" knipoogt hij als hij wegloopt.

Iedereen roept gedag als hij zonder om te kijken naar ons zwaait. "Dus! Dat was mijn vader!" Lacht Bo. "Wat was dat? Noemde hij je nou Bobbie?" vraagt Alison. En Bo lacht, "geloof het of niet maar dat is mijn naam!" En iedereen kijkt haar verbaasd aan, behalve Emilie en die grinnikt. "Je heet eigenlijk Bobbie?" Vraag ik. "Yep! Volgens mij hadden ze gehoopt op een jongen." En ik moet lachen. "Bobbie hè, ik vind het cool!" Zeg ik met een glimlach en ze lacht.

Als we boven zijn en Bo Alison en Sam kort een tour door haar woonkamer heeft gegeven, geeft Bo aan dat we lekker moeten gaan zitten en zij in de tussentijd het eten klaar maakt. Nadat iedereen wat te drinken heeft verdwijnt ze in de keuken. "Bo je hebt echt een enorm gaaf huis" zegt Alison. "Dank je, het is niet groot maar groot genoeg, je mag wel verder kijken als je wilt" "oeeeh, ja dat wil ik wel" en ze staat op, gevolgd door Sam en loopt door de woonkamer en vervolgens naar de keuken, "als je deze deur doorgaat kom je in mijn slaapkamer en het balkon en heb echt super uitzicht!" En Alison loopt door de deur die Bo open doet en gebaart dat ze verder kan gaan. Ik sta op en loop naar Bo "kan ik je misschien ergens mee helpen? Het is echt niet nodig dat je alles alleen doet" "dat weet ik, maar ik vind het niet erg, en daarnaast is het al zo goed als klaar.

Ze roert in een grote wok met rijst, zeekraal en rode ui en in de oven heeft ze Pangasius filet en alles ruikt echt super goed. "Het ruikt echt heerlijk, en het ziet er echt super uit!" Zeg ik als ik achter haar sta en in de wok kijk en mijn hand op haar schouder leg. Oké ik geef toe dat het min of meer een excuus was om haar aan te kunnen raken, maar ik kan mezelf echt niet helpen. "Zal ik de tafel dekken anders of zo?"

"Dat zou wel fijn zijn ja" en ze opent een la en haalt er zeven placemats uit en pakt borden en bestek en ik pak alles van haar aan. Ik loop naar de tafel en zet alles neer. "Dank je wel" zegt ze dankbaar als ik terug naast haar sta en ik leun tegen het aanrecht waarvandaan ik haar bezig kan zien. "Kook je graag?" vraag ik haar na een tijdje. "Heel! Ik vind het ontzettend leuk om te doen." Op dat moment gaat de voordeur open en komt Mick binnenlopen. "Sorry dat het even duurde, maar het was enorm druk onderweg" zegt hij met een knipoog. En ik begrijp dat zijn vertraging niks met er verkeer te maken heeft.

"Wow, het uitzicht is echt heel gaaf Bo en je hebt gewoon een in-loopkast!" zegt Alison enthousiast die vanuit de slaapkamer komt lopen. "En je huis ziet er echt top en heel stijlvol uit" voegt Sam toe. "Mick kijkt ons aan en krabt op zijn achterhoofd "kan ik nog iets doen Boo?". "Nope! Ik denk dat we kunnen eten!" Zegt ze opgewekt en we gaan allemaal aan tafel zitten als Bo eerst de wok op tafel zet en Mick de ovenschaal met vis. We scheppen op en wie zijn eerste hap neemt kreunt van het lekkere eten. Ik neem een hap en ben stiekem een beetje verbaasd, want het is super, super lekker "dit is echt onwijs lekker Bo" zeg ik als ik haar aankijk.

"Als ik vragen mag Bo, van wie is dat gitaar in je hal?" Bo kijkt Alison aan en dan snel, bijna een beetje paniekerig naar Mick en Emilie en dan naar haar bord "dat gitaar is van een vriend geweest." "Oké gaaf, wist je dat Rob ook gitaar speelt?" Zegt Alison met een grote glimlach. En Bo glimlacht terug, en kijkt vervolgens naar mij "ja dat wist ik inderdaad."

"Bo kan zelf ook gitaar spelen hoor, alleen zou ze het zelf nooit vertellen" zegt Mick met een scheve glimlach naar Bo en ze kijkt hem zuur aan. "Er zijn dingen die vrienden niet van elkaar aan andere vertellen Mick!" zegt ze sarcastisch. "Aaaah kom, laat eens wat horen straks, je bent super goed!" "Nee. En dat is helemaal niet waar liegeheersbeest" en iedereen grinnikt. Na dertig minuten is de pan bijna helemaal leeg en iedereen zit bom vol van het heerlijke eten.

Bo staat op en wil de borden verzamelen als Mick zijn hand op de hare legt "ik ruim wel op, blijf jij lekker zitten" en hij begint de borden te stapelen en het bestek bij elkaar te pakken. Ik maak aanstalten om ook op te staan en te helpen "blijf lekker zitten, ik heb het helemaal onder controle!" zegt Mick met een glimlach naar me en ik doe wat hij zegt. Als hij alles in de vaatwasser heeft gezet en de rest heeft opgeruimd loopt hij naar het halletje en komt terug met een gitaar en een kleine versterker. Bo ziet wat hij vast heeft en zicht diep "wat je ook van plan bent, ik ga niet spelen!"

"Aaaah Boo, kom op nou. Het is super lang geleden." zegt hij met een pruillip, "pleaaaaace! For me?" en hij krijgt het voor elkaar om nog zieliger te kijken en Bo lacht, "baby!" zegt ze sarcastisch en pakt de gitaar aan. Hij weet niet hoe snel hij de versterker aan moet zetten en de gitaar aan te sluiten voor hij met een grote grijns weer gaat zitten. "Wat wil je horen Mick? Ik doe één verzoekje!" "Assassin!" Zegt Mick gelik en Bo lacht en zucht diep als ze haar vingers op de juiste snaren legt. "Komt ie dan hè, hou je vast" zegt ze sarcastisch en ze begint te spelen. En zodra ze de intro van het nummer begint kan ik niks anders doen dan haar met enorm grote ogen aankijken.

Ik had het eerijk gezegd niet verwacht, maar ze is bizar goed! En mijn god, ik kan mijn ogen niet van haar vingers houden. Ze glijden moeiteloos over de snaren en ze mist geen een noot. Ik kijk even snel om me heen en zie iedereen met grote ogen en open mond naar Bo kijken, die met gebogen hoofd over haar gitaar hangt en geconcentreerd naar beneden kijkt. Als ze haar hoofd iets optilt zie ik dat ze haar ogen dicht heeft. _Ze heeft haar ogen dicht!_ Wat betekend dat ze geen eens hoeft te kijken naar wat ze doet en ondanks dat foutloos de gitaar solo speelt. Na een paar minuten geeft ze een laatste zwieper over de snaren en kijkt ze op.

"Ik kan het gewoon nog!" zegt ze verbaasd. En iedereen barst in lachen uit omdat het zo absurd is wat ze zegt. "Bo, dat was echt waanzinnig goed!" zeg ik vol verwondering. "Waar heb je zo goed leren spelen?" Vraagt Sam, duidelijk net al de rest enorm onder de indruk. "Van Rens, hij kon super goed gitaar spelen" zegt ze en het lijkt alsof ze zelf schrikt van wat ze zegt. "Dit gitaar is van Rens geweest," en ze kijkt naar haar handen die op de snaren rusten "dag en nacht zat hij op zijn gitaar te spelen en ik weet nog dat ik me dood irriteerde als hij zat te pingelen. En hij heeft het me toen geleerd, zodat ik zou begrijpen waarom hij er zo verslaafd aan was."

Het is duidelijk dat deze Rens heel veel voor haar betekend heeft en weer vraag ik me af waar hij nu is, is hij nog in haar leven? Is het uit en spreken of zien ze elkaar niet meer? "Hij is die ochtend overleden" zegt ze zacht als ze het gitaar naast haar neer zet. Dit is absoluut niet het antwoord dat ik had verwacht en mijn ogen schieten naar die van haar, iedereen is ineens muisstil en het lijkt of we allemaal onze adem inhouden.

"Het is oké Bo!" Zegt Emilie zacht en ze kijken elkaar aan en dan neemt Bo een diepe zucht en zie haar ogen vochtig worden en het lijkt of ze heel erg haar best doet om niet te huilen, ik leg mijn hand op die van haar en knijp zachtjes om haar zonder worden aan te geven dat het inderdaad oké is en ik voel haar hand trillen. Het liefst zou ik haar in mijn armen nemen en haar troosten. Ze kijkt glazig voor zich uit alsof ze even niet hier is maar ergens anders en haar stem is heel zacht en rauw als ze verder gaat.

"Hij is voor mijn ogen neer gestoken, keer op keer, op keer. En toen een van de daders me vast hield, om te voorkomen dat ik er naar toe kon gaan om het te stoppen, bloedde hij al zo erg dat toen ik eenmaal los werd gelaten, hij al zijn bewust zijn verloor. Ik scheurde zijn shirt kapot, om te kijken waar hij gestoken was en het bloeden te stoppen, maar overal waar ik keek zat wel een steekwond, en er was zo vreselijk veel bloed en..."

Ze stopt even om een trillende hap adem te nemen en fluistert "het was te laat, ik was te laat" en ze doet een moment haar ogen dicht. "Hij pakte mijn gezicht in zijn handen en zei dat hij van me hield en trok me toen over hem heen om me in zijn armen te houden. En ik ben naast hem gaan liggen, zoals ik dat anders ook deed. Hij bleef tegen me zeggen 'ik hou zo veel van je Bobbie, het spijt me zo, laat me niet los Bobbie, laat me nooit meer los'"

Ze knijpt haar ogen dicht en de tranen die ze niet langer kan tegenhouden stromen over haar wangen. "En toen werden zijn woorden steeds onduidelijker, tot hij helemaal stil werd en ik hem een paar seconden daarna hoorde stoppen met ademen." Ze slaat haar handen voor haar ogen en begint te snikken, "sorry, sorry, ik wilde helemaal niet dat dit gebeurde, ik kan dit niet, sorry" huilt ze en ze staat op en rent bijna naar haar slaapkamer gevolgd door Saar. Ik, net als de rest, sta direct op en loop achter haar aan want ik kan het niet aanzien wat het met haar doet en kan haar niet zo weg laten lopen en niks doen. De drang om haar juist nu in mijn armen te houden is te groot.

Als ik haar slaapkamer inloop zit Saar naast het bed maar zie Bo eerst niet tot ik haar gesnik vanuit de kamer rechts hoor komen en loop door een inloop kast naar de badkamer, naar haar toe. Ze staat in het donker met haar beide handen leunend op de wastafel met haar hoofd naar beneden gebogen en zie haar schouders hevig schudden.

"Hé, kom eens hier" zeg ik zacht als ik mijn handen op haar boven armen leg en haar wil omdraai. Ze werkt een klein beetje tegen maar ik ben sterker en als ze omgedraaid is en haar handen weer voor haar ogen slaat, sla ik mijn armen om haar heen en hou haar stevig vast als ze in mijn omhelzing breekt. Ze begint zo vreselijk te huilen dat ik bijna een beetje in paniek raakt omdat ik me zo hulpeloos voel en niet goed weet wat ik moet doen en voel mijn eigen ogen vochtig worden.

Er gaat een pijnlijke steek door mijn hart nu ik haar zo zie. Zo gebroken, zo kapot van verdriet. Ik leg mijn rechter hand op haar hoofd en streel over het zachte haar "het is oké, ik ben bij je." Ik denk dat we zo wel bijna tien minuten staan tot ze wat rustiger word en ze zwaarder word en steeds meer tegen me leunt. Even ben ik bang dat als we zo langer blijven staan haar benen het begeven. Dus ik sla mijn arm om haar schouder en leg mijn rechter hand iets onder haar arm zodat ik haar kan ondersteunen en trek haar mee naar het bed zodat we kunnen zitten.

Als ze zit, ga ik naast haar zitten en leg mijn rechter hand op haar bovenarm en hou haar dicht tegen me aan als ik mijn andere hand op haar gezicht leg die tegen mijn schouder ligt. Mijn duim wrijft zacht heen en weer over haar wang en ik voel haar relaxen tot haar ademhaling weer helemaal rustig is en ze is opgehouden met huilen.

"Sorry, dit had je niet hoeven zien" fluistert ze. _Is ze serieus?_ "Bo, het is helemaal niet erg dat je zo emotioneel word, je moet echt stoppen met steeds sorry te zeggen. Het is nergens voor nodig namelijk. Ik vind je echt bijzonder sterk en wat er nu net gebeurde verandert daar niets aan, het maakt mijn bewondering voor je alleen maar groter omdat ik nu gezien heb hoeveel pijn je daadwerkelijk hebt en wat je hebt moeten doormaken." We blijven zo nog een paar minuten zitten, zonder dat een van ons wat zegt en het voelt goed, tot ze de stilte verbreekt.

"Ik wil het zo graag achter me laten. Ik wil zo graag verder. Ik weet alleen niet goed hoe!" En ze zucht diep. "Als ik wist hoe, zou ik alles voor je doen om te helpen, maar ook ik heb geen idee, misschien moet je het gewoon tijd geven." Ik hoor haar weer een diepe zucht nemen "dank je wel Rob, je hebt geen idee hoe zeer ik het waardeer dat je nu bij me bent." "Dat vind ik fijn om te horen Bo, jij hebt geen idee hoe fijn ík het vind" zeg ik grinnikend en ze lacht zacht. "Daar kan ik me inderdaad niets bij voorstellen" zegt ze zuchtend. Ik heb opeens heel sterk het de behoefte om haar te vertellen wat ze met me doet. Maar ik wil niet als een gevoelloze egoïstische zak overkomen en aangezien we hier zitten door het feit dat ze haar vriend, waar ze van hield, op gruwelijke wijze is verloren, hou ik mijn mond.

"Misschien moeten we maar terug gaan naar de andere" zegt ze zachtjes en ik knik en ook al wil ik het absoluut niet, ik laat haar los zodat ze kan opstaan. "Ik fris me even op en dan kom ik eraan" zegt ze als ze naar haar voeten kijkt. Wat ik eerder zei meen en voel ik echt. Mijn bewondering voor haar groeit alleen maar, zeker als ik denk aan wat ze net verteld heeft aan tafel en ik me besef wat ze heeft moeten doorstaan. Ik neem heel zacht haar kin in mijn handen en breng haar hoofd iets omhoog zodat ze me aankijkt. "Je bent echt bijzonder mooi Bo, en dan bedoel ik niet alleen aan de buitenkant" zeg ik oprecht als we elkaar in de ogen kijken en ze kijkt dan verlegen weg. En ik kan mezelf niet tegen houden als ik mijn hand heel langzaam en voorzichtig weer op haar wang leg.

Ze leunt iets in mijn aanraking en ik geniet van het gevoel van haar huid en ik sluit een moment mijn ogen. Als ik ze weer open doe, kijken we elkaar weer aan en ik voel een enorme drang om haar te willen kussen. Ik trek mijn hand terug en neem een diepe zucht "ik ga alvast maar weer terug!" En als ik me omdraai mompel ik "voor ik dingen doe waar we spijt van krijgen." Ze knippert met haar ogen "wat zei je" vraagt ze zacht, en ik schud zacht mijn hoofd als ze me aankijkt en even lijkt het alsof ze teleurgesteld is. Maar de verandering is zo snel en zo vlug weer gecorrigeerd dat ik niet zeker ben. "Ik ben zo terug" fluisterd ze en ze glimlacht voorzichtig naar me en draait zich om naar de badkamer waar ze dit keer het licht wel aan doet.

Ik loop terug door het kleine halletje tussen haar slaapkamer en de keuken naar de rest die nog steeds verslagen aan tafel zitten. "Gaat het met haar?" vraagt Alison en ik zie dat ook zei heeft gehuild. Ik weet dat Alison Bo echt heel graag mag en dat het haar ook enorm verdriet doet om te horen wat Bo heeft meegemaakt en te zien dat ze er zo kapot van is. "Ja het gaat wel weer, ze frist zich even op en dan komt ze ook."

"Bedankt dat je achter haar aan ging" zegt Mick als ik weer ga zitten. "Ja, natuurlijk en geen dank." "Rob?" vraagt Mick dit keer vrij zacht en ik kijk hem aan. "Zo natuurlijk is dat niet. De meeste mensen mijden haar als de pest, bang te moeten dealen met haar verdriet. Ik wil je bedanken, bedanken omdat je niet weg liep, maar het tegenovergestelde deed." Ik kijk hem een moment met grote ogen aan. "Hoe kan ik weglopen, als zo duidelijk is wat het met haar doet? Dat zou ik nooit doen." We horen de slaapkamer deur en eerst komt Saar en daarna ook Bo tevoorschijn. Iedereen probeert niet naar haar te kijken, behalve ik en ik glimlach naar haar en ze glimlacht lief terug. Bo neemt een diepe zucht en doorbreekt de stilte "ik zie dat jullie koffie hebben gezet, willen jullie allemaal?" als iedereen bevestigd koffie te willen schenkt ze de bekers vol en gaat zitten.

"Ik vergeet de taart bijna helemaal" zegt ze opeens met grote ogen en schiet uit haar stoel en ze opent de koelkast, haalt er een bakje gesneden aardbeien uit en uit een keukenkasje pakt ze een schaal waar zilverfolie overheen zit en zet het op het aanrecht. Ze haalt de folie weg en begint de gesneden aardbeien op de taart te leggen. Daarna pakt ze een bak met geklopte room uit de koelkast en bewerkt de taart met de slagroom. We kunnen vanaf de tafel de taart niet zien maar als ze de taart eenmaal op tafel zet verbaasd ze me wederom. Het lijkt wel een kunstwerk en het water loopt me letterlijk in de mond.

"Ow, wauw!" Zegt Emilie. "En jawel, er is een god!" Roept Steven en iedereen lacht. Bo loopt terug en pakt bordjes en vorkjes en een groot mes en gaat weer naast me zitten. Ze trekt de schaal waar de taart op ligt naar haar toe en zet het puntje van het mes in het midden en laat hen dan zachtjes naar beneden glijden en zo snijdt ze zeven stukken taart. Iedereen kreunt bij de eerste hap, want het is echt de lekkerste taart die ik ooit gegeten heb. "Jezus Bo, je snapt dat we zeer regelmatig bij je komen eten vanaf nu?" En ze grinnikt. "Daar hoopte ik wel op." Iedereen geniet in stilte van de heerlijke taart. Een paar keer kijkt Bo opzij en kijken we elkaar even aan. En ik weet niet of ze er bewust van is maar we zitten vrij dicht naast elkaar waardoor onze armen elkaar raken en zelfs deze kleine aanraking zorgt voor tintelingen door mijn arm en de rest van mijn lichaam.

Als we onze koffie op hebben gaan we met zijn allen op de banken zitten en weer komt Bo naast me zitten. Ondanks dat er ruimte tussen ons in is voel ik de warmte van haar lichaam naast me. Mick stelt voor dat we een film kijken. Dit nadat Bo ons verzekerd heeft dat ze het erg leuk vind om de rest van de avond met ons door te brengen en we echt nog niet naar huis moeten gaan. Dus we blijven. De twee witte banken zijn gelukkig groot genoeg zodat we allemaal comfortabel naar de film kunnen kijken. Alison, Sam, Emilie en Steven zitten met zijn vieren op de bank direct voor de televisie en praktisch bij elkaar op schoot als een stel verliefde pubers, en dat maal twee! Ik, Bo en Mick zitten op de bank die voor het raam staat. Ik zit rechts in de hoek en Mick links en Bo zit in het midden.

Als de film start zie ik dat Bo haar armen om haar opgetrokken benen bind en haar hoofd haar knieën legt. Ik strek mijn benen voor me uit en kruis mijn enkels. Mijn rechter arm ligt op de leuning en mijn mijn andere hand ligt op de bank naast mijn been. Als het eerste half uur voorbij is gaat Bo verzitten en zet haar rechter voet op de grond. Haar arm valt naast haar lichaam en als ze haar hand naast haar been wil leggen raakt ze de mijne. Ze kijkt naar haar hand en wil haar hand wegtrekken, maar voor ze dat kan doen leg ik de mijne over die van haar. Als ze van haar hand in mijn ogen kijkt glimlacht ze voorzichtig en ik glimlach terug voor ik mijn aandacht weer op de film richt. Niet dat ik er ook maar iets van mee krijg, maar ik wil het als iets onschuldigs doen overkomen.

Ze trekt haar hand niet weg, ook niet na een paar minuten. Na een tijdje leunt ze iets naar me toe en haar schouder raakt mijn boven arm een beetje. Ik hoor haar ademhaling regelmatig worden en ik krijg het idee dat ze in slaap aan het vallen is. Ik wil niet opzij kijken, bang dat ik misschien te veel de aandacht zal trekken van de anderen. Maar als ze vijf minuten later haar hoofd op mijn schouder laat rusten weet ik het zeker. Ze is in slaap gevallen. Ik voel een glimlach op mijn gezicht verschijnen die ik, al zou ik het willen, totaal niet in de hand heb.

"Hij betekende echt alles voor haar." Fluistert Mick en er verschijnt een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Na al die jaren was ze nog steeds verliefd. Zeker in het begin durfde we haar ook niet goed alleen te laten, ze was zo intens verdrietig, dat we het niet konden vertrouwen. Het leek wel of ze in een catatonische staat verkeerde". Hij kijkt me een moment aan en kijkt dan weer naar Bo. "Haar ouders en ik hebben haar de eerste maanden echt moeten verzorgen want ze deed niks meer, ze at niet, dronk niet. Ze zat maar, voor het raam, op een stoel met opgetrokken benen voor zich uit te staren." Ik slik de brok die zich in mijn keel vormt weg en ik moet een keer diep zuchten bij het beeld dat hij bij me oproept.

"Rob, je hebt geen idee wat een hel het is geweest voor Bo, en hoever ze inmiddels is gekomen." Even is hij stil en kijkt me dan weer aan. "Ik zie hoe je naar haar kijkt, en ik neem het je niet kwalijk, ik bedoel, ze is het prachtigste meisje dat ik ken. Maar ik zie ook hoe ze naar jou kijkt. En vooral hoe eng ze dat vind! Misschien vind je dat ik me er niet mee moet bemoeien, maar ik vraag je, ik smeek je, wees geduldig en voorzichtig." Ik knik. "Ze mag je echt heel graag." Fluistert hij en als ik naar hem kijk zie ik dat zijn ogen weer op Bo zijn gericht. "Bij niemand is ze zo zich zelf als bij jullie, bij jou." Hij kijkt haar met liefdevolle ogen aan en ik zie dat hij echt veel om haar geeft.

"Sterker nog, ze gaat steeds meer lijken op wie ze ooit was. Niet dat ze zo veel anders was, maar toch is ze veranderd na wat er gebeurt is. De manier waarop ze kijkt, wat ze uitstraalt. Tot nu toe zag je altijd het verdriet verschuilen achter haar glimlach en voor het eerst sinds jaren zie ik haar oprecht lachen, niet alleen met haar mond, maar ik zie het ook in haar ogen." Zegt hij nog steeds fluisterend, zo zacht dat ik zeker weet dat de anderen hem niet horen. Ik weet dat hij het tegen mij heeft, maar het lijkt er bijna op alsof hij tegen zichzelf aan het praten is en moet dan ook moeite doen om hem te verstaan.

"Misschien dat ze het zelf niet in de gaten heeft, maar ik denk dat ze de eerste stap heeft gezet om het achter zich te laten, dat het een plek heeft en ze eindelijk verder kan. Nu pas besef ik dat ze dat voorheen niet deed." En dan herinner ik me wat ze in haar slaapkamer zei. Misschien is dit wel het antwoord op haar vraag; 'hoe?' Volledig haar gevoel volgen, en hier vertrouwen in hebben. "Ergens voel ik me daar enorm schuldig over, want het lijkt alsof ik nu pas echt duidelijk zie hoe gebroken ze er van was." Hij zucht diep en kijkt weer naar de televisie. Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet zeggen tegen Mick. "Ik denk niet dat je te streng voor jezelf moet zijn. Soms zijn dingen pas achteraf duidelijk." Mick kijkt me verbaasd aan, bijna alsof hij versteld is dat ik überhaupt reageer. "Dat maakt je geen slechte vriend Mick, maar gewoon mens." We kijken elkaar een moment aan en dan glimlacht hij vriendelijk naar me een zegt "thanks" zonder geluid en we richten ons dan weer op de film.

Steeds weer schiet het beeld van Bo door mijn hoofd. Intens verdrietig en gebroken. En een ding blijft ook door mijn gedachten spoken. Ondanks dat we meer weten wat er is gebeurd weet ik nog steeds niet hoe ze aan haar eigen steekwond komt. Heeft een van de daders haar neergestoken, was het bewust of was het niet de bedoeling en kwam het omdat ze er tussen wilde komen? Ik krijg die vragen maar niet uit mijn hoofd. Want hoe afschuwelijk het feit is wat ze tot nu toe heeft verteld, dat is nog niet alles. Ze is zelf ook ernstig gewond geraakt. En ik krijg dat maar niet uit mijn hoofd. Als de film bijna klaar is, zie ik Emilie vanuit haar ooghoeken naar me kijken en glimlachen. En ik probeer nog even te genieten van het moment dat Bo tegen me aan ligt, haar warmte voelt zo ontzettend goed en haar geur is helemaal om me heen en ze ruikt echt heerlijk.

Het is nog maar half elf dus Mick stelt voor nog wat televisie te kijken. Niemand wil al naar huis maar stellen het wel voor omdat Bo kennelijk moe genoeg is om in slaap te vallen maar Mick verzekerd ons dat dit misschien juist wel komt omdat we er zijn en ze zich hierdoor kennelijk helemaal relaxed. En daarnaast zal ze ook wel moe zijn van de gebeurtenissen eerder vanavond. En ik ben natuurlijk heel dankbaar dat Mick ze overtuigd heeft, want het laatste wat ik nu wil is haar loslaten. Ik weet dat het heel egoïstisch is om zo te denken maar ik heb mijn gevoel nu eenmaal niet in de hand. En ik vind het echt heerlijk om haar zo dicht bij me te hebben en ik moet mezelf inhouden om mijn hoofd niet iets te draaien en mijn neus in haar prachtige haar te steken en haar geur op te snuiven alsof mijn leven er van afhangt. Mijn god wat ruikt ze lekker. Mijn god wat is ze bijzonder. Mijn god wat vind ik haar bijzonder!

Ik ben nog nooit in mijn leven verliefd geweest op een meisje. Niet dat ik verliefd ben op Bo maar ik heb ook nog nooit iemand zo leuk gevonden als haar. Ik zelf heb een enorm onbezorgd leven, samen met Steven en Alison. Op de dood van mijn tante na hebben wij niet echt verdriet of ongeluk gekend. En hier ben ik enorm dankbaar voor. Ik ben me daar ook altijd bewust van gemaakt en geweest.

En dat een meisje, een jonge vrouw zo mooi, lief en onschuldig zoiets vreselijks moet mee maken, heeft moeten zien, doorstaan maakt het zo ontzettend oneerlijk dat ik er bijna boos van word. Waarom is haar nu net niet die gebeurtenis gespaard gebleven. Voor zover ik heb begrepen had ze daardoor ook een onbezorgd leven. Ze heeft lieve en zorgzame ouders, haar studie afgemaakt, haar droom werkelijkheid kunnen laten worden door het werk dat ze deed en enorm goed in is. En dan opeens, haar grote liefde, haar alles. Weg! Voor haar ogen op gruwelijke wijze vermoord. Er gaat een rilling door mijn hele lichaam en ik voel de woede weer naar boven komen, woede vanwege het onrecht dat haar is overkomen.

Ik kijk iets opzij en glimlach een beetje van het beeld waar ik mee beloond word. Ze ligt met haar hoofd tegen mijn schouder en mijn hand ligt nog steeds half op die van haar en ze ziet er zo ontspannen uit. En dan opeens word ze wakker. Langzaam openen haar ogen tot ze opeens groot worden en ze opzij schiet. "Ow, sorry, waarom maakte je me niet wakker. Echt het spijt me!" En ze slaat haar handen voor haar gezicht. Ik kan het niet helpen en moet een beetje lachen om haar reactie. "Bo, ik maakte je niet wakker omdat ik het helemaal niet erg vind." Fluister ik zodat de andere zogenaamd niets horen, maar ik weet wel beter. Ik heb Alison en Emilie echt wel zo nu en dan zien kijken vanaf het moment dat Bo haar hoofd neer legde. Maar aangezien ze zijn wie ze zijn zeggen ze niks en doen ze alsof ze achterlijk zijn en niks in de gaten hebben.

Bo kijkt me aan en bijt op haar onderlip. "Ik kan niet geloven dat ik gewoon in slaap val terwijl jullie hier zijn." Zegt ze zacht en ik grinnik. "Het is echt niet erg Bo, niemand heeft last van je gehad" en nu moet ze ook grinniken. "Nee dat moest er nog eens bijkomen." En ik lach terug. "Ja want dat gesnurk kan best irritant wezen maar het viel mee gelukkig" zeg ik vervolgens met een stalen gezicht en ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en dan naar Mick die zijn lippen op elkaar heeft geperst om niet te lachen. "Niet! Ik snurk niet." Zegt ze alsof dat het meest absurde is wat ze ooit gehoord heeft. En ik moet weer lachen. "Valt me nog mee dat het geluid niet harder moest." Ze kijkt me met open mond aan en slaat speels op mijn arm en grijnst dan en schud haar hoofd.

"Wil iemand nog wat drinken?" vraagt ze als ze ook naar de andere kijkt. "Nee hoor, dank je" zegt Emilie als ze zich uitrekt. "Ik denk dat Beer en ik zo naar huis gaan." "Ja wij ook" zegt Alison als ze Bo aan kijkt en dan naar mij. "Wil je mee rijden Rob?" Voor ik antwoord kan geven is Bo me voor. "Nee dat hoeft niet, ik breng je wel thuis" zegt ze vlug en dan kleuren haar wangen licht. "Als je dat wilt natuurlijk" zegt ze onzeker en kijkt naar haar handen in haar schoot.

"Natuurlijk wil ik dat maar het hoeft niet, als ik met Alison mee rij, kan je lekker thuis blijven." "Ik vind het helemaal niet erg" en ze kijkt me recht in mijn ogen aan. "Je hoort het Alison, ik heb vervoer" zeg ik met een glimlach en zonder van Bo weg te kijken en ze glimlacht terug. "Nou hoe dan ook, ik ga nu. Ik ga nog even de stad in." Zegt Mick en hij staat op. Als de rest ook op staat, komen Bo en ik ook van de bank. "Het was super gezellig vanmiddag en het eten was heerlijk. En de film was errug goed" zegt Alison als ze naar mij kijkt en snel knipoogt.

"Echt sorry dat ik in slaap viel." Verontschuldigd ze zichzelf nog een keer. "Ach, maak je niet zo druk joh, hoop dat je lekker lag" knipoogt Emilie en de rest grinnikt en dat bezorgd Bo rode wangen. "Ik lag heel lekker zelfs." Zegt ze vervolgens en verbaasd iedereen en ze grinnikt. We zeggen iedereen gedag en de anderen omhelzen Bo voor ze naar beneden lopen. Als Bo zich omdraait nadat de voordeur beneden dicht gaat kijkt ze me een moment recht in mijn ogen aan. "Wil je dat ik je al wegbreng of wil je nog wat drinken?"


	9. Chapter 9

Als ik naar binnen ga loop ik gelijk door naar boven. Ik gooi mijn tas op de overloop en loop naar de badkamer, waar ik me uitkleed en onder de douche stap. Als ik klaar ben in de badkamer kruip ik in bed en lig ik op mijn rug, en staar naar het plafond als alles van deze dag in mijn hoofd voorbij raast. Het duurt even voor ik in slaap val, maar als ik in de morgen wakker word en zie dat het negen uur is, draai ik me nog een keer om en probeer nog wat te slapen. Als ik het na ander half uur en veel draaien en woelen toch opgeef sta ik op.

Ik heb vandaag met een vriend, Paul afgesproken om te gaan squashen. Paul is een van de weinige vrieden waar ik nog regelamtig mee om ga. Paul is een vriend van mij en Sam en we kennen elkaar van onze studententijd. We zien elkaar bijna nooit maar zo nu en dan spreken we af om, zoals vandaag te gaan sproten.

Ik loop in mijn boxer naar beneden en maak een expresso en pak mijn sigaretten van tafel en doe de tuindeuren open. Na mijn koffie en sigaret maak ik ontbeit en maak me daarna klaar om te vertrekken.

Als ik de sportschool binnenkom zie ik Paul al aan de bar zitten. "Hey pik, goed je te zien" en hij staat op en slaat een arm om me heen en slaat op mijn schouder. "Hey man, lang geleden" zeg ik als ik het zelfde doe. "Tapje, Rob?" En ik kijk hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Het is een uur Rob!" "Ja dus, mag je dan nog niet drinken van je vrouw?" En hij besteld nog een tapje als ik om hem moet lachen. "Ach je hebt gelijk, denk ik. Waarom ook niet." Ik gooi mijn tas op de grond en ga opde kruk naast Paul zitten. "Hoe is het met de dames trouwens?"

"Ze is thuis, ze had geen zin om mee te gaan." zeg ik bloedserieus en daar moet hij om grinniken. "Aaah, ik snap het, nog steeds niet gescoort he?" "Nope, en het bevalt me prima" lieg in moeiteloos. "Sam vertelde me dat je die collega van Emilie wel zag zitten" zegt hij en wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen. En het verbaasd me dat hij van Bo af weet.

"Bo bedoel je?" "Ja die lekkere chick, met dat donkere lange haar." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Je kent haar?" vraag ik. "Kom op! Wie kent haar niet, zij was de vriendin van Rens. Je weet niet wie Rens is?" vraagt hij met een verbaasd gezicht. "Nee, ik geloof het niet, zou dat moeten dan?" Ik probeer heel hard na te denken waar ik hem van zou moeten kennen, maar ik kom op niets. "Club Q op het Leidseplein daar draaide hij heel vaak." Hij ziet aan de manier waarop ik kijk dat het kwartje nog steeds niet is gevallen. "Rob kom eens onder je steen vandaan man, je bent er zelfs eens met mij en Sam geweest omdat hij daar draaide."

Het duurt even, maar ik kan me inderdaad vaag iets herinneren."En bijna iedereen kent haar wel, dat met die steekpartij is vet bizar geweest, en zeker omdat heel veel mensen hem kende." Hij kijkt me een moment aan. "Je wist het echt niet!" zegt hij met grote ogen en schud zijn hoofd en begint te grinniken, "soms vraag ik me echt af waar jij met je gedachten bent."

"En voor zover ik weet hebben ze maar twee van de drie daders achter de tralies trouwens, de dader die haar heeft gestoken loopt volgens mij nog vrij rond." En Mijn hoofd schiet naar rechts en ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. "Hoe bedoel je, ze hebben de dader die haar gestoken heeft nooit gepakt?" "Nope, voorzover ik weet niet. Vet bizar hé?" En ik knik. Op de een of andere manier bezorgt het me een heel naar gevoel. Het feit alleen al dat iemand haar pijn kan doen is al moeilijk te begrijpen, maar dat iemand er onbestraft voor blijft is nog veel erger.

Hij klinkt zijn glas tegen die van mij en neemt een slok. "Die Bo is wel echt een bloed mooie meid, en daarnaast is ze écht aardig. Maar dat wist je zelf al" en hij knipoogt naar me. "Het is inderdaad een heel bijzonder meisje" zeg ik een beetje dromerig en als ik haar in gedachten voor me zie vormt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. "Wow, je hebt het echt goed te pakken" concludeert Paul grinnikend. "Ik geloof het inderdaad ja."

"Waar wacht je dan nog op, make a move man! Volgens Sam ziet ze jou ook wel zitten."  
"Ik heb haar mee uit eten gevraagd voor morgen." Geef ik toe. "Cool, en ze zei ja?"  
De manier waarop hij het zegt trekt mijn aandacht. "Is dat zo bijzonder, ik bedoel ik zal vast niet de enige zijn die haar ooit heeft mee gevraagd."

"Klopt, maar ik geloof niet dat ze in die vier jaar ooit met iemand uit is geweest, behalve vriendinnen en die nicht." Ik kijk hem afkeurend aan omdat hij, neem ik aan, Mick een nicht noemt. "Aaah, je weet wie ik bedoel, die Mick." "Ja, ik weet wie je bedoelt, maar het is geen nicht Paul." Paul staat er om bekend dat hij een grote mond heeft. Zelfs een beetje arrogant is, en in de waan is, vaak te kunnen doen en zeggen wat hij wilt. Het feit dat hij sinds een paar jaar als advocaat bij zijn vader werkt heeft hierbij ook niet geholpen.

"Kom we gaan een balletje slaan" zegt hij als hij op mijn schouder slaat en staat op om zijn tas te pakken. Na ander half uur spelen vinden we het wel genoeg en nadat we nog wat aan de bar hebben gedronken rij ik naar huis.

Als ik thuis kom loop ik gelijk naar boven om te douchen. Als ik terug beneden kom zie ik dat het bijna half vijf is en ik pak mijn telefoon en ga op de bank zitten. Ik bedenk me waar we waar ik Bo mee naartoe wil nemen morgenavond. En ik weet al zeker dat het iets moet zijn waarbij ze Saar mee kan nemen. En dan weet ik iets en ik moet grinniken om mijn eigen idee.

Ik open mijn Whatsapp en stuur Emilie een bericht, die vrijwel gelijk reageert en me geeft waar ik om vraag.

_E: Aaaaah Rob, super tof! Ik wou dat Steven zoiets voor me zou doen :D Gooi eens een balletje op, wil je?_

_R: Haha, ik kijk wel uit, je denkt toch niet dat ik mijn cheesie ideeën ga rond bezuinen?_

_E: Hoe erg ik je erom haat, ik zie je punt! Veel plezier... ;)_

_R: Thnx!_

En ik voeg het nummer toe wat Emilie me gegeven heeft en ik stuur een bericht. Al heel snel krijg ik antwoord en heb ik wat ik wil hebben en stuur Bo een whatsapp.

_R: Psssst!_

Mijn hart gaat iets sneller kloppen als ik naar het scherm kijk, in afwachtig van een reactie. Kom op Rob! Alsof ze met haar telefoon zit te wachten op bericht van jou! Het kan heel goed zijn dat ze bezig is en helemaal haar telefoon niet in de gaten heeft. Maar voor ik hem weg kan leggen zie ik haar typen.

_B: Hai :)_

Zo'n simpele reactie maar de grijns op mijn gezicht denkt daar heel anders over.  
Maar en nu, zou ze het nog willen? Zei ze ja omdat ze geen nee durfde te zeggen? Opeens word ik onzeker. Een gevoel dat ik nog nooit heb gehad met een meisje.

_R: Uuuuh, ik vroeg me af of je morgen nog steeds wat met me wilde gaan eten!_

_B: Ja natuurlijk! Waarom zou je denken dat ik mijn gedachten verandert heb?_

Een golf van opluchting raast door mijn lijf en blaas de adem uit die ik kennelijk inhield.

_R: Geen idee, ik denk dat ik gewoon graag wil dat je het echt wilt en je niet verplicht voelt om toe te stemmen._

_B: Ik voel me niet verplicht. Zie je het zelf nog wel zitten? Want het zelfde geldt voor jou..._

Is ze serieus? Is ze blind ofzo, als het zo duidelijk voor de andere is, moet zij toch zeker wel zien hoe ik over haar denk?

_R: Wat! Natuurlijk, ik kijk er naar uit zelfs, denk er al heel de al dag aan. _

_R: En aan jou..._

Voor ik mezelf kan corrigeren is het al verzonde en ik bedenk me opeens dat het misschien een beetje te is. Het laatste wat ik wil is haar wegjagen met mijn eerlijkheid.  
Het duurt ook even voor ze reageerd en ik begin me een beetje zorgen te maken.

_B: Ik ook aan jou..._

Oke, ik had veel verwacht maar dit duidelijk niet! Dus ze heeft ook aan mij moeten denken vandaag? En de grijns is weer terug op mijn gezicht.

_R: Dat is bijzonder goed om te weten :) _

_R: Ik had iets bedacht om te gaan doen, maar dan had ik wel een vraagje aan je!_

_B: Oke je hebt volledig mijn aandacht... _

Hier moet ik hardop om lachen, want als ik inmiddels iets geleerd heb is dat Bo enorm nieuwsgierig is.

_R: Je hebt een fiets zag ik eerder, maar kan er iemand achterop?_

_B: Makkelijk..._

_R: Mooi! En kan Saar er naast lopen, want Saar kan gewoon mee namelijk!_

_B: Uuuh, ja dat is geen probleem. _

_R: Dat is dan geregeld. Hoe laat zal ik je komen halen morgen? _

_B: Ik kan rond half zeven helemaal klaar zijn. Of is dat te vroeg voor jou?_

_R: Nee perfect zelfs! _

_B: Super :) Waar gaan we naartoe? Nog wat leuks gedaan vandaag?_

_R: Zeg ik niet... :P Niet echt, ben wezen sporten met een vriend. Jij?_

En even schiet het gesprek van mij en Paul door mijn hoofd, waarinhij vertelde wat hij wist over Bo en het ongeluk.

_B: Hmmm... :( Dat is toevallig, ik ook namelijk. Ik ben wezen squashen met Mick. _

En weer moet ik hardop lachen, want ik denk dat ik een kans heb op een nieuw en absoluut veel interessanter squash maatje.

_R: Zeker toevallig want we hebben het zelfde gedaan. Waar squash je altijd?_

_B: Frans Otten... _

_R: Oke... Dan zijn we elkaar kennelijk mis gelopen vanmiddag, ik was daar rond een uur vanmiddag. _

_B: Haha, dat is echt bizar, ik was er rond drie uur. Heb eerst nog wat gewerkt. _

_R: Dus toen ik aan de bar zat te realxen, stond jij je uit te sloven? _

_B: Kennelijk! _

_R: Hmmm, jammer dat ik dat gemist heb ;)_

_B: Troost je, ik bak er niks van. _

_R: Ik geloof er niks van..._

_B: Haha, maar wie zegt dat je mij in actie zou zien, misscheien is het wel andersom. _

_B: Niks zo sexy als een squashende man... :)_

_R: Even voor de duidelijkheid; mannen, enorm stinkend naar lui zweet, die klinken als verkoude zeehonden vind jij sexy?_

_B: Is dit een beschrijving in het algemaal van Squashende mannen of van jou en je squash partner specifiek?_

_R: Algemeen en... Specifiek! _

_B: Haha, ik denk dat het wel zal mee vallen en dat mijn beschijving een stuk aardiger zal zijn ;)_

Zit ze nu te flirten met me? Bo, het verlegen meisje? Kan me niet schelen eigenlijk, ik vind het leuk.

_R: Zoals?_

_B: Tja, dat kan ik pas zeggen nadat ik het gezien heb... _

_R: Haha, ik weet wat ik volgende week zondag ga doen ;) _

_B: Al geloof ik wel dat ik een blessure heb opelopen en aankomende weken op de bank moet zitten helaas... Jammer hoor ;) _

_R: Haha, ow nee mevrouw Zwaan, hier kom je niet onderuit. Wij gaan volgende week zondag squashen, al vergaat de wereld! _

_B: Ik geloof dat ik er inderdaad niet onderuit kom._

_R: Ik zat je maar te pesten hoor. _

_B: Ga je nu zelf terug krabbelen, meneer Vermeulen? Je moet weten dat ik altijd een enorme fan van Seabert ben geweest, dus je raakte daar toch wel een gevoelige snaar. _

En weer moet ik hardop lachen.

_R: Haha! Nee hoor, ik zeg volgende week zondag is een deal._

_R: Doe je nog meer sporten? _

_B: Uuuh, Ik rij paard..._

_R: Over sexy gesproken..._

_B: Haha, als je blieft zeg, je doelt toch niet op wat men zegt over vrouwen en paardrijden toch?_

_R: Wat zegt men over vrouwen en paardrijden?_

_B: Dat weet je best!_

_R: Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt..._

_B: Haha, je bent niet te geloven meneer Vermeulen..._

_B: Maar ik geloof dat men zegt dat dames te paard tot een hoogte punt gebracht worden..._

_R: en? _

_B: En, wat?_

_R: Is het waar wat men zegt? _

_B: Hahaha... Alles behalve!_

Inmiddels kan ik mijn lach niet meer inhouden en zit ik als een malloot, in mijn eentje hardop te lachen. Ik voel me een oversekste tiener, maar het kan me niets schelen.

_R: Ik heb ook wel eens paard gereden, dus ik weet dat het voor mannen niet geldt in ieder geval. Ik denk dat het dan juist ter preventie van werkt... :S_

_B: Haha! Dat geloof ik gelijk. _

_R: Rij je al lang?_

_B: Zodra het kon, mijn moeder had een paard en toen ze haar moest laten inslapen heb ik voor mijn 16e verjaardag Jackson gekregen._

_R: Ik had het helemaal niet achter je gezocht. _

_B: Wat niet? _

_R: Nou jij, als paardenmeisje. _

_B: Laat me raden, je ziet mij als zestien jarig meisje voor je met een kamer vol paarden posters, een paarden kalender, agenda, dekbedovertrek... En ieder weekend in de stallen :)_

_R: Een beetje..._

_B: Haha, dan heb je het mis hoor... Zo'n meisje was/ ben ik niet. Ik denk dat mijn moeder er vaker naar toe gaat dan ik. _

_R: Je had echt geen min punten gescoord als het wel zo was geweest hoor..._

_B: Gelukkig! Maar genoeg over mij, hoe zit het met jou? Doe je naast squash nog andere sporten? _

_R: Ik fitness regelmatig met Steven en Sam. En ik ben toen ik 16 werd op kick boxen gegaan. Dat heb ik denk ik wel vijf jaar gedaan._

_B: Zo, zo... Kick boxen! Dus je weet hoe je iemand een pak rammel moet geven...?_

_R: Yep, maar ik gebruik het niet in mijn dagelijkse leven hoor, dus weer gerust._

_B: Pffff, ik begon me al zorgen te maken idd, aangezien we een deal hebben volgende week zondag en ik niet weet wat voor een verliezer je bent ;)_

_R: Haha, dus je gaat er van uit dat ik ga verliezen tegen je?_

_B: Absoluut..._

_R: Ik dacht dat je zei dat je niet zo goed was! _

_B: Klopt, maar mijn squash talenten hebben niks met het winnen te maken..._

_R: Oke, je hebt nu mijn aandacht... Vertel!_

_B: Daar kom je vanzelf wel achter meneer Vermeulen :)_

Ik kan het niet helpen maar ik zit als een malle te grinniken. En een ding weet ik zeker; ze zit ongegeneerd met me te flirten.

_R: Je bezorgt me slapenloze nachten met dat vage gedoe..._

_B: Haha, sorry!_

_R: Het is je vergeven. Wat ga je eten vanavond?_

_B: Geen idee nog, jij?_

_R: Ik denk dat het pizza zal worden vanavond..._

_B: Pizza, goed idee :)_

_B: Correctie, het is een verassing aangezien me moeder vraagt of ik bij hun wil komen eten..._

_R: Hmmm, ik denk dat ik toch echt eens met miijn moeder ga praten... De kelder is zo erg nog niet nu ik er over na denk!_

_B: Geloof me, het heeft zo zijn voordelen maar ook absoluut nadelen. _

_R: Ja je hebt gelijk, ik blijf maar waar ik zit denk ik :)_

_R: En heoe leuk ik het ook vind, ik moet nog wat doen, ik heb een afspraak morgen avond en ik moet nog wat dingen regelen ;)_

_B: Lucky girl... _

_R: Lucky boy zul je bedoelen, het is een stoot die meid met wie ik heb afgesproken!_

_B: Haha, malloot!_

_R: Noem je zoals je wilt maar het is echt zo! _

_R: Eet smakelijk voor straks_

_B: Dank je, jij ook... En veel plezier morgen met je afspraakje ;)_

_R: Haha, dank je, ik zal je op de hoogte houden ;)_

Ik leg mijn telefoon op tafel en loop naar de keuken en haal een pizza uit de vriezer. En ik verwarm alvast de over voor. Ik pak een biertje uit de koelkast en open de tuindeuren om een sigaret te roken. Als ik aan tafel zit denk ik na hoe ik het morgen ga doen. Misschien kan ik Sophie vragen me te helpen.

De avond vliegt voorbij en als ik om tien uur wakker schiet sta ik op van de bank en sluit ik alles af om naar bed te gaan. Als ik aankom op kantoor zit Sophie al achter haar bureau. Ik weet dat Alison en Sam later zijn omdat ze alle twee gelijk een aantal afspraken buiten dedeur hadden. "Goedemorgen Robert" begroet ze me vriendelijk. "Goedemorgen" glimlach ik naar haar. "He Sophie, ik had een vraagje aan je, misschien een beetje een vreemde vraag maar ik weet niet goed wie ik het anders kan vragen."

"Maar natuurlijk Robert, wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt ze verbaasd en ik grinnik. "Niks ernstigs hoor. Maar ik heb een afspraakje vanavond en ik heb een leuk idee om ergens wat te gaan eten met haar, maar om dat op te zetten heb ik hulp nodig wil de verassing werken. En ik betaal je uren door als je me hept natuurlijk." Ze krijgt een grote glimlach op haar gezicht en ik begin haar over mijn plannen te vertellen en als ik haar heb uitgelegd wat ik wil spat ze bijna van enthousiasme.

"Ow, Robert natuurlijk help ik je, en ik wil niks horen over het geld, want je hoeft me helemaal niet te betalen" zegt ze en wijft met haar hand alsof dat het meest achterlijke is wat ik haar kan aanbieden. "Ik doe het graag voor je. En zal zorgen dat het top word. Ze gaat het echt top vinden." En ze knipoogt naar me en ik grinnik om haar reactie. "Dank je Sophie.

De dag verloopt verder zoals anders en om half een komt Alison binnen wandelen met broodjes die ze voor ons gehaald heeft. "Goedemidaaaaaag" zegt Alison overdreven opgewekt en met een irritant hoog stemmetje. En ik kijk haar met een opgetrokken wekbrauw aan. "Heb je de deal gesloten Ali?"

"Ja dat heb ik, en mijn broertje, de eeuwige vrijgezelg heeft een date vanavond!" Ze kijkt me met een grote grijns aan en ik schud zuchtend mijn hoofd. "Wat heb je gepland voor vanavond Rob? Spill!" Ze gaat op haar bureu stoel zitten en rolt hem naar mijn bureau als ze mijn broodje voor me neer legt. Ik vertel Alison wat ik van plan benen dat Sophie me gaat helpen om alles in orde te maken. Aan het eind zit Alison met klappende handen als een vijf jarige in haar stoel te springen van opwinding. "Wow, Rob, dat ik echt het beste en romatntischte wat je ooit voor iemand gedaan hebt."

We praten nog wat maar als we onze broodjes op hebben pak ik mijn spullen in omdat ik twee afspraken buiten de deur heb en niet meer van plan ben terug te komen. Nadat ik nog een keer de details voor vanavond met Sophie heb doorgenomen vertrek ik.

Mijn afspraken lopen nogal uit en ik ben pas om kwart voor zes thuis, dus ik vlieg naar boven om snel te douchen en om te kleden. Eenmaal klaar is het al tijd om naar Bo te gaan. Ik ben helemaal hyper van opwinding en zelfs een beetje zenuwachtig. Wat zal ze er van vinden? Er is maar een manier hier achter te komen en als ik eenmaal voor haar deur sta neem ik een diepe zucht en bel aan.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo POV

Ik hop van de bank en loop snel met Saar naar boven en de geur van het avond eten komt ons op de trap al te gemoed. Ik open de deur en loop naar de keuken en zie mijn moeder op het aanrecht zitten en mijn vader staat tussen haar benen, die ze om zijn heupen heeft geslagen. Een hand heeft hij op haar borst en de ander verdwijnt tussen haar benen. Daarnaast heeft zij haar hand ook daar ergens... _Jezus, ik denk dat ik vbleek voor mijn ogen nodig heb!_

"Ow, MIJN GOD!" roep ik terwijl ik mijn handen voor mijn ogen sla en me omdraai. "Jullie wisten dat ik kwam en dan nog weerhoudt het jullie er niet van" en ik hoor mijn moeder lachen en mijn vader grinniken. "Bobbie, als je blieft zeg, wees blij dat je mij en je vader zo betrapt in plaats van op het maken van ruzie."

"Hoe erg ik jullie het geluk ook toewens, ik denk dat ik op dit moment de voorkeur voor het laatste heb." zeg ik met een vies gezicht. Dit is niet de eerste, en vast ook niet de laatste keer dat ik mijn ouders in "actie" zie. Gelukkig was het nu nog PG13 want het is wel eens heftiger geweest. Ze corrigeren zich snel en ondanks dat mijn moeder het niets kan schelen, weet en zie ik dat mijn vader het wel beetje genant vind.

Ik hoef het ook echt niet te zien of bevestigd te krijgen op de manier zoals daarnet, ik besef dat wat mijn ouders samen hebben heel bijzonder is. Ze zijn namelijk nog echt dol op elkaar. Mijn ouders zijn van jongs af aan al samen. Mijn moeder was vijftien en mijn vader zeventien toen ze verkering kregen en zijn sindsdien nooit meer zonder elkaar geweest. Mijn moeder was bijna twintig toen ze zwanger van mij werd en ze zijn kort daarna getrouwt.

"Ga lekker zitten lieverd, het eten is zo klaar. Schat, schenk jij wat te drinken in?" Mijn varder opent de koelkast en schenkt een glas taxi in en pakt voor zich zelf en mijn moeder een glas cola. We gaan aan tafel zitten en ik kijk mijn vader een moment in zijn ogen aan. En dan moeten we opeens kei hard lachen! "Sorry Bobbie, Von zei dat je bezig was en dacht dat het nog wel even zou duren voor je zou komen." En ik rol met mijn ogen. "J, ik zat met mijn telefoon op de bank!"

"Dat klopt, maar ik hoorde je op de trap al lachen en je was zo afgeleid dat je me geen eens hoorde binnen komen, dus ik had verwacht dat je inderdaad nog eerst even je ding zou afmaken voor je naar boven zou komen." Ze kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en legt haar hand in haar zij. "Met wie zat je eigenlijk te whappen, waardoor je als een tienermeisje zat te giegelen?" Ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan "Ik zat echt níet te giegelen." En mijn moeder lacht en zwaait met haar hand als ze weer naar de keuken loopt alsof ze zeggen wil "what ever". En ik zucht weer. Mijn vader kijkt me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Oma was anders aardig onder de indruk van de Adonis die er laatst was. Zat je met hem te whappen." Vraagt ze als ze terug komt en gaat zitten en we beginnen met eten en ik grinnik. Want inderdaad, mijn oma was helemaal weg van Rob en ze zei zelfs binnen tegen me dat als ze jong was geweest het wel had geweten. "Ja zoeits had ik al begrepen van oma. En ja inderdaad, ik was met Robert aan het whatsappen. Hij heeft me mee uit eten gevraagd voor morgen." Ik probeer het te zeggen alsof het niets bijzonders is, maar ik bedoel, wie wil ik voor de gek houden, hen of mijzelf?

Het is namelijk enorm bijzonder, misschien niet voor een normaal iemand, maar ik ben niet normaal. Ik ben Bo Zwaan! en Bo Zwaan gaat niet uit. En al helemaal niet met een man. Maar iedere keer als ik aan Rob denk verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht en ontstaan er kriebels in mijn buik. Ik kan me serieus niet meer herinneren wanneer ik dat voor het laatst gehad heb bij iemand.

"Jeetje, Bo, dat is geweldig. Waar neemt hij je mee naartoe?" Vraagt mijn moeder opgewonden en ik moet een beetje om haar reactie grinniken. "Ik heb geen idee, hij wilde het niet vertellen, het is een verrassing." Mijn vader schraapt zijn keel en kijkt dan van mijn moeder naar mij. "Hij leek me heel aardig. Wat doet hij voor werk?" Het zou mijn vader niet zijn als hij niet een vraag als deze stelt. "Hij heeft samen met Alison zijn eigen makelaarskantoor in Zuid." Daar kun je mee thuis komen toch? En inderdaad mijn vader knikt goedkeurend.

En dan besef ik opeens dat mijn ouders deze fase nooit echt met mij hebben gehad. Één keer eerder maar. Rens is de enige man die ooit in mijn leven is geweest op die manier, en die ik, toen we net verkering kregen, heb voorgesteld aan mijn ouders. Van Rens was mijn moeder vrijwel gelijk helemaal weg, al kan ik dat van mijn vader niet zeggen. Hij deed wel aardig tegen Rens maar die bleef het gevoel hebben dat hij daar heel erg zijn best voor moest doen.

En als ik er zo op terug kijk denk ik dat hij gelijk had. Het is bijna alsof mijn vader altijd heeft aangevoeld dat Rens me verdriet zou gaan doen. Al hoop ik niet op de manier waarop hij dat daadwerkelijk gedaan heeft. Want dan had hij me wel even mogen waarschuwen!

Ik heb er de afgelopen vier jaar niet aan moeten denken om met iemand anders te zijn, laat staan iets te doen. Het voelde alsof ik dan vreemd zou gaan. Ik miste het wel, ik bedoel, ik ben ook maar een mens en heb ook mijn behoeftes en ik miste vooral de aandacht die je krijgt van een man, van een minnaar. En twee jaar na het ongeluk ontmoette ik iemand.

Matt kwam als Expat voor ander half jaar in Amsterdam werken en ik heb hem via Mick leren kennen. Wat ik met Matt had, was puur voor de seks. Zowel voor hem als voor mij. We weten vrijwel niets van elkaars persoonlijke leven en we deden ook geen moeite hier verandering in te brengen. En nadat hij weer terug naar America is gegaan was het ook klaar en heb daarna niks meer van hem gehoord, en andersom!

Maar Rob... Rob is een heel ander verhaal. Zowel emotioneel als seksueel gezien. Ik geneer me bijna voor mijn eigen gedachtes. Ik weet zeker dat hij geen idee heeft wat hij met me doet.

Op het strand toen hij zijn shirt uit deed was ik bang dat ik me niet zou kunnen inhouden en mijn handen over zijn borst zou laten glijden. Hij is heel erg lang, absoluut een pluspunt, en alles klopt. Met zijn slanke lange gespierde benen. Sterke armen waarvan de spieren zichtbaar zijn als hij ze beweegt. En zijn "happy trail", oe lala! Ik heb de benaming nooit zo goed begrepen, maar ik begrijp het nu. Want het is een happy trail als je het genoegen hebt het te mogen volgen.

En nog nooit, en dan bedoel ik echt nog nooit heb ik mezelf afgevraagd hoe een man er naakt uit zou zien. Maar toen hij zo naast me lag kon ik mijn gedachten niet beheersen. En ik zou zweren, of mijn fantasie is echt op hol geslagen, dat ik de contouren van zijn "_mannelijkheid_" door zijn dunne zwembroek kon zien. Jammer en vooral erg genant alleen was wel, dat mijn "_fallow happy trail ge- oogle_" niet onopgemerkt is gebleven. Mick volgde mijn blik en grijnsde daarna naar me op een manier die niet veel goeds zal beloven.

En dan is er nog zijn lach! Als lacht dan lijkt het wel of alles om me heen een vage blur wordt en mijn hersenen niet meer functioneren. Maar naast zijn enorm goede uiterlijk is er veel meer waardoor ik hem zo aantrekkelijk vind. Het is de meest lieve en aardige man die ik ooit heb leren kennen. Alleen dat vind ik al enorm aantrekkelijk. Al zou hij een enorme bierbuik hebben, lang vettig haar en er enorm onverzorgd uitzien, dan nog zou zijn karakter er voor zorgen dat ik hem aantrekkelijk zou vinden. En daar is die kriebel weer. Ik kan mezelf voor de gek blijven houden of ik kan gewoon eerlijk zijn en bekennen dat ik Robert waanzinnig leuk vind.

En ook al weet ik het niet honderd procent zeker, maar ik heb het gevoel dat hij mij ook leuk vind. Anders zou hij me niet mee uit vragen, toch? Of zou het echt puur vriendschappelijk zijn? Nee, dat zal toch niet? Net als die momenten dat ik er alles voor over heb om het te kussen. De manier waarop hij me dan aankijkt... maar ik durfde niet. Bang dat hij het ongepast zou vinden en me zal afwijzen.

Ik zucht diep en trek hiermee de aandacht van mijn ouders. "Is er iets lieverd?" vraagt mijn moeder als ze me een beetje ongerust aan kijkt. "Nee, zeker niet. Het eten is heerlijk mam." En ik glimlach naar haar in de hoop dat ik haar kan overtuigen dat er echt niks is.

We praten nog wat over Rob en de rest en over mijn werk. Als we klaar zijn met eten, help ik mijn moeder met afruimen en mijn vader laat Saar even uit. Al hij daarna mijn moeder een kus op haar mond geeft en mij een op mijn voorhoofd vertrekt hij omdat hij nog wat op kantoor moet doen. Gezien het feit dat mijn vader rechercheur is gebeurt het vaak bij een lopende zaak dat hij elk moment van de dag naar het bureau gaat als hij een ingeving krijgt.

Mijn moeder loopt naar de keuken en komt terug met een fles wijn en twee glazen.

"Zo lieverd, vertel nu eens wat er aan de hand is, want ik zie aan je dat er iets is. Heeft het met je afspraakje morgen te maken?" Ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan en het verbaasd me dat ze het zo goed door heeft. "Ik denk dat ik Rob leuk vind" zeg ik zacht en met een zuur gezicht waar mijn moeder om moet lachen. "Bo, je zegt het of je er darmkramp van krijgt." Ze zucht diep en schenkt de wijn in.

"Liefje, ik denk dat je jezelf niet zo moet beperken en verder moet gaan met je leven. Dat is ook wat hij gewild zou hebben. Ik kan me zo goed voorstellen dat je tegen word gehouden door schuld gevoel maar er is niks om je schuldig over te voelen."

Tja, dat is mijn moeder. Wat zal ik zeggen? Dat ze mijn gedachten kan lezen? Waarschijnlijk. Hoe irritant het soms ook is dat ze me zo goed kent en vaak door heeft, hoe dankbaar ik haar nu ben. Want wat ik nooit zou durven zeggen en toegeven zegt zij nu.

"Ik weet het mam. Ik denk..." Het voelt zo gemeen om het hard op te zeggen dat ik twijfel. "Ik denk dat ik hem echt, écht leuk vind. Ik heb hem een paar keer gezien maar toch voelt het zo goed. Ik denk dat het me een beetje verward en bang maakt."

"Dat is begrijpelijk. Wat je hebt moeten doormaken is vreselijk geweest. Des te meer verdien je een tweede kans. Verdien je het om gelukkig te zijn. Ik zeg niet dat je met de beste man moet trouwen en kinderen krijgen, maar leef! Geniet van het gevoel, in plaats van er bang voor te zijn. Bang te zijn voor wat het voor gevolgen het heeft. Bang te zijn voor wat Rens er van gevonden zou hebben."

En ik weet niet waar het vandaan komt, ik denk door de rake woorden die ze zegt, maar ik barst in tranen uit. Mijn moeder schiet uit haar stoel en staat in een oog wenk naast me met haar armen om me heen. "Ach liefje toch, je vind hem echt heel erg leuk he?" En ik knik. En ik snap wat ze bedoeld omdat ze mij begrijpt. Ze weet wat deze nieuwe situatie met me doet. Hoe bang ik er voor ben.

Ik besef ook dat ik niet alleen heel graag verder wil, maar onbewust ook verder aan het gaan ben. En dit voelt goed maar geeft ook een enorm rot gevoel. Alsof ik Rens op de meest lage manier verraad. En ik heb me tijdens mijn momenten met Matt ook vaak echt wel rot gevoeld maar dat was toch niet zo sterk. Dat was iets puur Seks. Seks, niet meer en niet minder. Ik weet dat hij zou willen dat ik verder met mijn leven zou gaan en niet als een eenzaam vrouwtje eindig, omringt door 47 katten, ter compensatie van de liefde waar ik zo naar verlang. En een arsenaal aan dildo's omdat mijn lichaam ook behoeftes heeft.

"Sorry, het gaat wel weer. Ik denk dat ik een soort van helder moment had waar ik van schrok." En ik haal mijn schouders op. Ze gaat naast me zitten en veegt met haar duimen de tranen onder mijn ogen weg. "Dank je mam. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder jou en papa had gemoeten en zou moeten." Ze zegt niks maar knijpt zacht in mijn hand die op tafel ligt en glimlacht lief naar me.

"Genoeg zware kost. Vertel me eens over die hunk!" En ik moet lachen en ben blij voor de verandering. "Nou hij heet dus Robert, hij is dertig geloof ik en is de tweelingbroer van Alison en broer van Steven"...

Ik vertel mijn moeder over onze ontmoeting en over de dagen die we samen hebben doorgebracht. Ik vertel zelfs over mijn genante vertoning toen ik mijn tranen niet kon inhouden toen ik ze over het ongeluk vertelde. En net als ik in eerste instantie, is ook mijn moeder verbaasd dat ze van niks wisten. Ik bedoel, ik ben in Amsterdam het gesprek van de dag. Heel veel mensen kende Rens, en mij daarom dus ook. Ook is de steekpartij des tijds volop in het nieuws geweest.

Het was enorm fijn om met mijn moeder te praten vanavond. Het was ook lang geleden dat we op deze manier hadden gepraat. Op dit soort momenten is ze ook meer dan alleen mijn moeder. Dan is ze mijn beste vriend. Natuurlijk is Mick er altijd op momenten dat ik iemand nodig heb om mijn hart te luchten maar ook al is hij homosexueel, het blijft een man!

Als ik Saar nog een laatste keer heb uitgelaten kruip ik in bed en het duurt niet heel erg lang voor ik vredig in slaap val. Sterker nog ik word de volgende ochtend wakker met mijn televisie nog aan. Iets wat ik me nog nooit is overkomen. Maar wat me vooral opvalt is dat ik geen nachtmerries heb gehad. Sterker nog, ik heb heel fijn gedroomd... Over Rob.

Vandaag zou ik naar kantoor gaan om mijn werk te uploaden en nieuw werk op te halen. Daarnaast heb ik vanmiddag weer een afspraak met een auteur waarvan ik het boek ga editen. Ik sta een moment voor mijn kast om te bedenken wat ik moet aantrekken.

Ik kies voor mijn grijze pantalon. Deze broek draag ik altijd erg graag omdat deze net even wat anders is dan een gewone pantalon. Hij zit vrij hoog en de broespijpen zijn een paar slagen om gestikt, wat het casual- chique maakt, voor erop pak ik een simpele witte blouse zonder mouwen, die vrij kort is waardoor je zelfs mijn buik een beetje ziet, maar niet ordinair. En ik ga voor mijn felle geel/ groene Louboutin pumps.

Ik steek mijn haar op en neem snel een douche, en kleed me aan. Doe wat mascara op en mijn haar weer los. Na snel een kom yoghurt naar binnen gewerkt te hebben, en Saar langs de gracht snel heb uitgelaten vertrek ik naar kantoor.

Als ik op kantoor aankom is bijna iedereen er al. Ik heb de luxe van een eigen kantoor en deze is naast die van Emilie. Ze ziet me al aankomen en kijkt me met een grote grijns aan.

"Goedemorgen Bo" zegt ze als ze me van top tot teen bekijkt. "Jeetje wat zie je er onwijs goed uit!" Ik kijk naar beneden en check snel mijn kleding, waarop ze moet lachen. "Het was niet sarcastisch bedoeld Bo." En ze rolt met haar ogen.

"Nou uuuh, Dank je wel Em. Ik heb vanmiddag die afspraak met Brian Smith dus ik dacht dat iets netsjes wel gepast zou zijn."

"Als je hem niet overtuigd met je skills dan doe je het wel met je looks. Koffie?" En ze draait zich om een loopt naar het espresso apparaat. "Ja graag!"

Ik volg Emilie in haar kantoor. "Cappuccino?" Vraagt ze als ze kopjes pakt. "Lekker." En ik ga zitten in de stoel aan tafel.

"Ik hoorde dat je een date hebt met Rob vanavond" en ze kijkt me aan en wiebelt met haar wenkbrauwen. "Ja klopt, al wil ik het niet echt een date noemen."

"Geen date? Hoe dan? Ik bedoel, hij heeft je mee uit eten gevraagd toch?"

"Ja dat wel, maar... Ik weet niet." En ik haal mijn schouders op. "Wat ik in ieder geval weet is dat hij ons allemaal verbaasd. Hij gaat echt bijna nooit uit met een meisje, laat staan zelf iemand mee uit vraagt. En geloof me, hij krijgt aanbiedingen genoeg."

En dit is inderdaad iets wat ik me vaak heb afgevraagd. Dit is wat ze me namelijk al vaker heeft verteld. "Hoe komt dat? Begrijp me niet verkeerd hoor, ik bedoel, hij ziet er super goed uit, en is enorm aardig. Ik begrijp niet zo goed hoe iemand als hij nog vrijgezel is." En nu haalt Emilie weer haar schouders op.

"Ik denk dat hij gewoon nog niet het juiste meisje is tegen gekomen en geen zin heeft in tussendoortjes. Hij heeft wel een lange relatie gehad hoor, en ze waren dol op elkaar maar het was meer vriendschappelijk. Dus daarom hebben ze er een punt achter gezet." Ze zucht en kijkt me een moment aan.

"Rob is echt een goed mens en absoluut een van mijn beste vrienden." Ze zet mijn koffie voor me en gaat zelf ook zitten. Emilie grinnikt en ik kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Wat?"

"Niks, ik vind het alleen echt super leuk dat jullie uit gaan vanavond. De manier waarop hij naar je kijkt... Zo heb ik hem nog nooit, echt nooit zien kijken naar een vrouw. En dat doet me goed. Ik gun het jullie alle twee ontzettend namelijk. En wie weet wat er uit voortkomt." En ze glimlacht weer naar me.

Ik moet even verwerken wat ze zegt. Want ondanks dat het me goed doet om dit te horen is het ook best beangstigend. En dan maak ik een beslissing die alles zal veranderen. Ik besluit dat het niet uit maakt. Ik vind hem leuk en ik zie wel wat er gebeurd. Ik laat het gewoon over me heen komen!

We kletsen nog wat en als onze koffie op is, loop ik naar mijn eigen bureau om mijn werk te uploaden en de nieuwe manuscripten waar Emelie me net op heeft gewezen op mijn MacBook te zetten. Zo kan ik ze thuis en in mijn eigen tijd, doornemen en aan werken.

Ik beantwoord wat mails en heb een korte bespreking met Emilie en haar vader om de afspraak van vanmiddag door te nemen. En tegen de tijd dat we klaar zijn moet ik al weer weg.

Eerst moet ik langs huis om Saar terug te brengen omdat ze niet mee kan naar de afspraak. En dit is op zich goed want we proberen de momenten dat ze niet bij mij is heel langzaam een beetje op te bouwen. Niet dat ik van plan ben om vaak zonder haar weg te gaan, maar ze moet leren dat als ik zonder haar weg ga, ik weer terug kom.  
En we hopen ook dat ik en Saar hierdoor wat meer kunnen relaxen.

De afspraak loopt perfect. Ik heb een goed idee wat zijn plannen zijn en wat hij wil bereiken met zijn boek. Het is een Engels talige thriller en ik ben echt enorm enthousiast over onze samenwerking en heb er enorm veel zin in.

Ik race naar huis om te kunnen douchen en me om te kleden. Rob heeft gezegd dat ik vooral iets makkelijks moet dragen. Als ik gedoucht heb, mijn haar heb gedroogd en wat mascara heb op gedaan ben ik klaar als het tien voor half zeven is. Als ik de veters van mijn schoenen strik gaat de bel en pak ik snel mijn tas voor ik naar beneden sprint, gevolgd door Saar.

Als ik de deur open gooi staat hij daar. Met de mooiste glimlach die ik me maar kan bedenken en ik voel een kriebel door mijn buik gaan...


	11. Chapter 11

**Daar is hij dan! De date. Ik hoop dat het aan je verwachtingen voldoet.**

** ooO~Ooo**

Ik ben een beetje verrast als de deur open vliegt. "Hai" zegt ze verlegen, maar wat er tegen over me in de deuropening staat zorgt dat ik een moment niks kan zeggen. Saar komt naar me toe om me te begroeten en als ik wat afwezig een aai geeft kijk ik naar Bo. Ze staat daar met een glimlach die me bijna doet smelten en haar gezicht is omlijst met haar mooie bruine haar die aan een kant over haar schouders valt. Ik heb mezelf niet in de hand en na een moment glijden mijn ogen van haar mooie gezicht over de rest van haar lichaam om deze in me op te nemen.

Ze draagt een heel lichtblauw Jeans overhemd, een strakke rode broek met een lichte zwarte... uuuh, panterprint? Stoere zwarte schoenen die tot over haar enkels komen en waarvan ze de veters niet helemaal tot boven heeft dicht gestrikt. Ze ziet er echt enorm sexy uit.

Als mijn ogen die van haar weer vinden zie ik dat ze een beetje geschrokken kijkt. "Uuuh, is het niet gepast? Ik kan wel wat netters aan trekken, als je vijf minuten hebt..."

Ik kijk haar even verwarrend aan. "Wat? Nee, je ziet er juist enorm se... Super uit." Even schiet vanmiddag door mijn gedachten. Alison bezorgde me zowat een hartaanval door als een malloot uit het niets een gil te geven.

_"Ow mijn god! Check dit dan?" En Alison neemt een sprint naar mijn bureu en duwde haar telefoon in mijn gezicht. Wat ik zag was een foto van een vrouw in een grijze pantalon, witte blouse en de meest geile pumps die ik ooit gezien heb. En pas nadat ik naar haar gezicht keek, zag ik dat het Bo was. Emilie had kennelijk een foto van Bo naar Alison gestuurd met de tekst "En toen ik zei dat ze er echt bizar goed uitzag, dacht ze dat ik een sacastische opmerking maakte!" En Alison klapte van opwinding in haar handen. "Ow, Rob, ik zweer je dat je met haar moet trouwen. Als je zo'n outfit uit je kast te voorschijn haalt ben je echt een fashion engeltje." Daarop rolde ik met mijn ogen en gaf ik aan dat we eerst vanavond maar moesten overleven. Maar kon mezelf niet helpen en moest lachen om Alison._

Maar ik ben er niet meer zo zeker van of ik vanavond ga overleven! Ik besef me opeens dat we hier al een paar seconden staan en ik zie dat Bo een beetje zenuwachtig begint te worden. "Sorry" zeg ik een beetje vertrooit als ik mijn hand over mijn achterhoofd wrijf. En opeens zie ik haar geamuseerd naar me kijken en ik trek een wenkbrauw omhoog en ik grinnik. "Ben je er klaar voor?" en ze knikt.

"Je wilde op de fiets zei je?" vraagt ze me als ze de deur achter zich dicht trekt. "Klopt."  
En ze kijkt me met een glimlach aan. "Oke, hij staat hier." Ze maakt het slot van de Opoe fiets die voor het raam staat los en wil aanstalten maken om erop weg te rijden. "Bo wat doe je?" Ze kijkt verbaasd achterom. "Fietsen, kun je niet springen?" En ik moet lachen en schud mijn hoofd. "Ik fiets, jij springt." En ze haalt haar schouders op en stapt van de fiets en geeft me het stuur aan. "Ik spring wel en Saar volgt ons wel als je niet te snel fiets."

Ik fiets heel langzaam weg om te voorkomen dat Saar te hard moet rennen en Bo pakt mijn zij en spingt achterop. Mijn t-shirt kruipt daardoor iets omhoog en haar vingers raken mijn huid en de aanraking word gevolgd door een prettige tinteling en ik krijg er kippenvel van.

Ik fiets rustig door de stad en Saar draaft relaxed naast ons. "Fiets je vaak met Saar?" vraag ik als ik naast me kijk en me verbaas over het feit dat ze zo netjes naast ons loopt. "Ja regelmatig. Het is goede lichaamsbeweging voor haar en ik heb altijd het idee dat ze het leuk vind." Als ik een bocht neem voel ik haar hand weer in mijn zij en ze laat vervolgens niet meer los. Na ongeveer een kwartiertje fietsen komen we bij het Vondelpark aan.

Als ik stop en haar laat afstappen kijkt ze me verward aan. Het is duidelijk dat ze geen idee heeft wat ik van plan ben. En de manier waarop ze naar me kijkt is zo komisch dat ik een beetje moet lachen. "Kom" zeg ik als ik mijn hand uitsteek en ze pakt hem aan. Ik loop met haar door de poort en lopen een eindje door het park.

Onderweg heb ik bij het stoplicht Sophie laten weten dat we er bijna zijn en ik zie haar op een bankje zitten. Ik knik naar haar en ze knikt terug als ze opstaat en me een knipoog geeft als Bo niet kijkt en vertrekt. Ondanks dat het vrij warm is zijn er niet heel veel mensen in het Vondelpark maar ik durfde de spullen toch niet alleen te laten.

Ik loop naar een groot kleed waar een mand op staat en gebaar naar Bo dat ze kan gaan zitten. Ze kijkt naar het kleed en dan naar mij en er verschijnt een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Ze heeft tot nu toe nog geen woord gezegd maar als ik naast haar ga zitten verbreekt ze de stilte. "Is dit voor ons? Hoe heb je dit in godsnaam geregeld?"

"Ik heb zo mijn connecties" zeg ik met een knipoog en ze moet lachen en het geluid van haar lach bezorgt me een warm gevoel door mijn hele lijf. Ik open de mand en haal het eten en drinken tevoorschijn. En een fles spa voor Saar. Ik heb Sophie eten laten halen bij de Burger King. Twee Long Chicken menus met kaas. Daarnaast heb ik een pak taxi een fles witte wijn en plastic bekers.

Ze kijkt met grote ogen naar het eten en drinken dat ik voor haar neer leg en ik hou haar reactie nauwlettend in de gaten. Ik heb namelijk geen idee hoe ze gaat reageren. En ondanks dat iedereen, inclusief Mick die ik heb gebeld om zijn mening te vragen, zei dat het een briljant idee was en ze het geweldig zou vinden. Maar toch begin ik een beetje zenuwachtig te worden.

"Dit meen je niet! Je hebt gewoon een Long Chicken menu gehaald, en taxi?" En de grijns op haar gezicht word alleen maar groter zodra ze me aan kijkt. "Ja ik dacht; op deze manier hoef ik je er niet voor wakker te maken en nu kan Saar mee en lekker rond lopen terwijl wij eten."

"Rob dit is... dit is echt... Dit is perfect! En echt het aller liefste wat iemand ooit voor me gedaan heeft." Ze kijkt me een moment serieus aan en glimlacht dan verlegen naar me. "Dank je wel Rob."

"Graag gedaan Bo. Laten we eten voor het koud word. Taxi?" vraag ik met een op getrokken wenkbrauw en ze grinnikt. "Graag."

Ik schenk ons drinken in en we beginnen te eten als Saar naast Bo gaat liggen. "Wow, ik kan echt niet geloven dat je dit geregeld hebt." zegt Bo nadat ze de hap van haar broodje door geslikt heeft. "Dit is veel, veel beter dan welk goed restaurant dan ook."

En ze geeft me een warme glimlach en ik glimlach terug. "Fijn dat je het leuk vind, want ik had geen idee hoe je zou reageren of het zou vinden."

"Je hebt toch niet getwijfeld of ik het leuk zou vinden?" en ze kijkt me ongelovig aan.

"Om eerlijk te zeggen, wel eigenlijk." Beken ik en ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan. "Rob, als ik dit niet leuk gevonden zou hebben, dan had je serieus aan mijn geestelijke gesteldheid moeten twijfelen. Ik bedoel, het is enorm ro... lief hoe je het geregeld hebt."

Het lijkt even of ze checkt of ik haar slippertje gemist heb. En ook al doe ik alsof ik achterlijk ben, ik hoorde dat ze "romantisch" wilde zeggen. En ik vraag me af waarom ze zich corrigeerde. Want nu ik er zo over na denk, is het absoluut romantisch bedoeld. Ik wilde op deze maniet laten door schemeren wat ik van haar vind, dat is het idee van een romantisch gebaar toch?

Is ze bescheiden of wil ze het niet zien als een romantisch gebaar? Zo'n klein detail en het maakt me toch opeens enorm onzeker. Ze lijkt oprecht verrast en het leuk te vinden. Misschien moet ik gewoon stoppen om alles wat ze zegt of doet te willen analyseren en gewoon genieten van het moment dat ik met haar heb.

Als ik opkijk van mijn eten zie ik dat ze naar me zit te staren. Als onze ogen elkaar kruisen vormt er een lieve glimlach op haar gezicht wat bij mij weer die kriebel in mijn onderlijf bezorgt.

"Kom je vaak in het Vondelpark?" vraagt ze na een moment. "Ja regelmatig, na het werk komen we hier op vrijdag wel eens, als het lekker weer is natuurlijk, met Sophie, Sam en Alison. Zeker als we een goede week hebben gehad."

"Werkt Sophie ook bij jullie?"

"Ja, ze is onze secretaresse. Ze is erg jong maar ondanks dat wel enorm goed in haar werk. Ze volgt een opleiding en ze heeft de ambitie om ook makelaar te worden. Alison heeft het helemaal haar taak gemaakt om haar te helpen met haar opleiding, daar waar nodig en werkervaring enzo."

"Ik denk dat Sophie in haar handen mag knijpen met een leermeester als Alison." Grinnikt Bo. "Dat kan ze zeker, want ze kan enorm veel leren van Alison."

"Heb je altijd al makelaar willen worden?" vraagt ze wat serieuzer. "Absoluut. Ik heb nooit getwijfeld wat ik wilde gaan doen. Misschien zit het in onze genen, aangezien het kantoor al een aantal generaties in onze familie is. Maar ik vind het ook echt heel erg leuk."

"En jij, heb jij altijd al editor willen worden?" En ze lacht. "Dat niet zo zeer, al ben ik wel altijd al geobsedeerd geweest door lezen en taal. En dat heb ik toevallig in een functie kunnen stoppen als editor. Maar ook ik vind mijn werk echt heel erg leuk. Iedere keer weer als er een boek uitkomt waaraan ik heb gewerkt en goed verkoopt geeft dat echt een waanzinnig gevoel."

"Heb je nooit zelf willen schrijven?" Vraag ik, iets wat ik me opeens echt afvraag. "Ik mag het dan wel niet bedacht of geschreven hebben, maar het voelt een beetje alsof ik de puntjes op de I zet voor de schrijver. Dat vind ik veel leuker dan het bedenken en het schrijven. En daarnaast ben ik daar ook niet zo goed in. Heb ik het geduld niet voor."

"Natuurlijk heb ik tijdens mijn studie wel veel moeten schrijven, maar mijn grammatica was altijd beter dan de inhoud van het geen dat ik geschreven had." Zegt ze grinnikend.

"En daarnaast geef ik liever kritiek, dan dat ik het ontvang." zegt ze met een glimlach en ik moet lachen. "Is dat het waarom je niet zelf schrijft? Bang voor de kritiek die je misschien krijgt op iets wat je zelf bedacht hebt?"

"Misschien!" zegt ze als ze haar schouders op haalt. "Laat mij maar een beetje op de achtergrond mijn ding doen, dat vind ik veel prettiger."

"Ik weet nog dat ik mijn eerste taxatie alleen moest doen. En ik weet ook nog dat ik echt enorm zenuwachtig was. Bang dat ik het helemaal verkeerd zou doen." En ik moet weer grinniken bij de herinnering.

"Heb je dat nog steeds wel eens?"

Ik haal mijn schouders op en schud mijn hoofd. "Nee nu niet meer, inmiddels ben ik wel zo ver dat ik vertrouw op mijn ervaring en kennis." En ik moet een beetje lachen zodra de woorden uit mijn mond zijn.

"Klinkt best een beetje arrogant. Zo bedoelde ik het niet."

"Inderdaad, nogal." Zegt ze met een stalen gezicht maar verraad zich zelf als ze haar lach niet meer kan inhouden. En ik bedenk me dat ik haar nog nooit op die manier heb horen lachen. _And i love it!_ En ik kan ook niks anders dan haar als een malloot met een enorme grijns aan te kijken.

"Nee hoor, ik maakte maar een grapje. Het klonk helemaal niet arrogant. Er is een verschil tussen arrogant en zelfverzekerd zijn. En je bent inmiddels gewoon zelfverzekerd qua werk door wat je zegt, ervaring en kennis. Dat is alleen maar goed juist." zegt ze met een glimlach.

"Alleen qua werk?" vraag ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. En ze grinnikt. "Nee, je komt over het algemeen eigenlijk wel over als zelfverzekerd." En ze gebaard naar het eten dat voor ons licht en inmiddels bijna op is.

"Moet ik je helpen herinneren dat ik hier niet zo zeker over was?"

"Dat kan wel zo zijn maar toch zitten we hier. En bewijs je er mee dat je op je zelf kunt vertrouwen, want ik vind het echt geweldig." En er verschijnt een grijns op haar gezicht.

We kletsen over van alles en nog wat, vooral heel onschuldige dingen en we lachen vooral. Bo heeft echt humor en ik moet oprecht lachen om sommige dingen die ze zegt of de manier waarop. Ons eten is bijna op we zeggen een moment even niks. En het is geen ongemakkelijke stilte, maar juist een aangename. Zo nu en dan kijk ik haar aan en hypnotiseert ze me met haar ogen.

God wat is ze mooi. Ik blijf me verbazen over haar schoonheid. Ik zou uren naar haar kunnen kijken en me geen moment vervelend. En wat ik er wel niet voor over zou hebben om die mooie heerlijk volle lippen te kussen.

Opeens schrik ik op uit mijn eigen gedachten als ik opeens besef dat haar lippen gestopt zijn met bewegen, en ze dus gestopt is met praten, maar me nog wel steeds aankijkt. _Oke, way to go Rob! _Als ik van haar lippen in haar ogen kijk, zie ik dat ook zij haar ogen op mijn mond heeft. "Sorry" zegt ze opeens als ze naar beneden naar haar handen kijkt.

"Het is oke. Ik geloof dat we alletwee een beetje afgeleid waren." zeg ik grinnikend. Want ik ben net zo schuldig en zou me net zo gegeneerd moeten voelen alleen voel ik het niet. Het is duidelijk dat ik niet de enige ben die moeite heeft om zich te concentreren. "Ik geloof het ook ja." Mompeld ze een beetje, maar hierdoor bevestigd ze wel wat ik net dacht. En ik voel me opeens heel erg zelfverzekerd!

"Misschien moeten we er gewoon iets aan doen." Zeg ik zacht als ze me aankijkt. En als ze niet geschrokken lijkt door wat ik zojuist heb gezegd, neem ik haar gezicht in mijn hand en leun iets naar voren. De beweging lijkt wel in slowmotion te gaan en ik hou haar blik nauwlettend in de gaten, zodat ik mezelf kan stoppen zodra ze me het idee geeft dit totaal niet te willen.

Het puntje van mijn neus streelt die van haar voordat mijn lippen die van haar raken. Ik geef haar heel zacht een zoen op haar mond en lijkt even alsof mijn lippen ieder moment in de fik kunnen vliegen door de sensatie. Na een paar seconden leun ik weer naar achteren en laat mijn hand, die op haar wang ligt zakken. Ondanks dat het een simpele zoen was, zoende ze me wel terug.

Ik voel een golf van opluchting door mijn lijf gaan als ze me aan blijft kijken. En ze kijkt niet geschrokken, verbaasd of boos, nee het lijkt wel of ze even in trance is. Als dit het effect is van een simpele zoen, kan ik niks anders dan diep van binnen een soort van achterlijk vreugde dansje te doen. En ik kan het niet laten en trek na een paar seconden een beetje pestend een wenkbrauw op.

En dat lijkt haar uit haar trance te halen en ze doet het zelfde. "Niet arrogant zei ik?" Zegt ze sarcastisch en duidelijk een beetje geamuseerd. En daar moet ik heel hard om lachen. Dit bezorgt weer een enorme grijns op haar gezicht. Ze schud met een grote glimlach haar hoofd en kijkt weer naar haar handen.

Even lijkt het of ze uiteindelijk toch een beetje verlegen word, alsof ze opeens beseft wat er net gebeurd is. En nu net dat gebaar zorgt voor een "twisting Dick" omdat ze er nu enorm onschuldig uitziet. En kennelijk vind ik dat enorm aantrekkelijk. Dat vind mijn lichaam in ieder geval.

Ik probeer mijn gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen, want het laatste wat ik wil is het moment verpesten met mijn perverse manier van denken. Niet dat ik het ontstaan van deze gedachten in de hand heb. Want ik bedoel kom op. Ze is verdomde sexy.

En laten we wel zijn, het is even geleden dat Dick iets anders heeft gezien dan mijn rechterhand. Hoe zat het ook al weer met het stoppen van mijn seksuele gedachtes? Ow ja; _KAPPEN!_

"Nee dit was duidelijk een zelfverzekerd moment." Ze kijkt op van haar handen en grinnikt. "In dat geval ben ik heel blij dat je zo zelfverzekerd bent" zegt ze zacht als we elkaar in de ogen aankijken. En ik glimlach naar haar.

"Glas, correctie, bekertje wijn dan maar?" E nu trekt zij een wenkbrauw op. "Probeert u me soms dronken te krijgen meneer Vermeulen?" En gelukkig kan ik de grom die in mijn keel hangt door haar woorden inhouden, waardoor ik verborgen kan houden wat het met me doet als ze zo tegen me praat.

"Naaah, ik vind je nuchter best leuk. Misschien later, maar dan kom ik er nog even op terug" zeg ik bloedserieus. En ik kijk haar aan en we schieten alle twee in de lach.

Ik schenk een beetje wijn in de bekers die Bo vasthoud en als ik de fles weg leg, geeft ze er eentje aan mij. Ze houd haar beker omhoog en als ik haar aan kijk zegt ze "Op de Burger King en wijn uit een plastic bekers." En ik grinnik als ik knik en we onze bekers tegen elkaar klinken. "Proost" zeg ik er achteraan.

"Heb je leuke manuscripten om aan te werken op het moment?"

"Ja zeker, vrijwel allemaal Romans. Ik heb er drie op het moment." En ik kijk haar verbaasd aan. "Drie, zoveel? En hoeveel tijd heb je daarvoor?" Bo moet een beetje lachen om mijn reactie. "Dat valt mee hoor, is heel goed te doen. Twee daarvan moeten volgende week klaar zijn omdat ze niet zo lang zijn en eentje over twee weken. Maar dat is makkelijk haalbaar hoor."

"Nou ik vind het knap. Ik doe er al lang over om een email te lezen en te reageren." En ze grinnikt weer.

"Ik wil je best wel eens komen helpen met je mail, ik heb toch tijd zat" en daar moet ik weer om lachen. "Gelukkig heb ik mijn F7 toets, want niet iedereen heeft een interne spellingscontrole Zwaan." Zeg ik sarcastisch en ze grinnikt.

"Vanmiddag had ik een afspraak met een heel grote en bekende Engelse schrijver. En daar heb ik echt heel veen zin in. Daar begin ik over twee weken mee. Dan zal ik tussendoor niet zo veel anders doen."

"Oke, top. Weet je al wat voor soort boek het gaat worden, ik bedoel waar het over gaat?" Ik begrijp dat ze bewust niet aangeeft om welke schrijver het gaat. Waarschijnlijk omdat dit niet mag, dus ik vraag er ook niet naar.

"Ja een beetje, dat hebben we vanmiddag besproken. En het is een Thriller. Iets wat ik niet heel erg vaak doe maar wel heel leuk vind. Ik heb het wel een beetje gehad met de romannetjes en ben wel toe aan wat actie en spanning."

De dubbelzinnigheid ontgaat me niet en ik kijk haar met een geamuseerde blik aan maar hou verder mijn mond. "Een nieuwe maar leuke uitdaging dus?"

"Inderdaad. En het is soms ook prettig om voor langere tijd ergens op te focussen. Soms krijg je een compleet manuscript maar in dit geval hebben we, vooral hij, er voor gekozen om tussen door contact te hebben, omdat mijn mening eventueel invloed kan hebben op de rest van zijn boek."

"Oké. Dus als ik het goed begrijp, houdt editen meer in dan alleen maar je interne spellingscontrole los te laten op de tekst, maar hou je jezelf ook inhoudelijk bezig met de verhaallijn?"

"Dat klopt meneer Vermeulen, u let goed op." En ze lacht naar me.

"Ik heb kennelijk echt serieus geen idee wat een editor precies doet." En ik wrijf met mijn hand over mijn achterhoofd als Bo grinnikt en ik kijk haar weer aan.

"Dan ben je geen uitzondering hoor. Heel vaak hebben mensen geen idee. Ik help de schrijver met het schrijven van zijn boek of artikel. Dit doe ik door zijn teksten te controleren op de grammatica maar daarnaast hou ik me ook inhoudelijk bezig met het verhaal. Bij artikelen is het vaak puur grammatica maar bij boeken is het veel meer dan dat. Soms loopt een hoofdstuk niet lekker en help ik door advies te geven. Dit is wat ik ook het leukste vind om te doen."

"Ja het klinkt mij zelfs wel wel leuk om te doen" zeg ik glimlachend.

"Maar vertel jij eens, hoe werkt het om een pand te taxeren, want dat is dan op mijn beurt iets wat ik nooit echt goed heb begrepen." En ik grinnik een beetje om haar enthousiasme. Ik probeer haar in grove lijnen uit te leggen hoe het taxeren van een pand werkt.

"Wow, ik heb nooit geweten dat het zo ingewikkeld was. Nu snap ik waarom je de eerste keer zenuwachtig was." En ik moet lachen en Bo grinnikt.

We praten en lachen nog een paar uur en al snel begint het af te koelen en echt donker te worden. Ondanks de lekkere temperaturen overdag, het is nog steeds maar april en dus is het in de avond lang niet altijd lekker en word het redelijk vroeg al donker. Als ik op mijn horloge kijk zie ik dat het al tien uur is geweest. En ondanks dat ik totaal niet uitkijk naar het beëindigen van onze avond, wil ik ook weer niet dat ze morgen rot uit bed komt omdat we het veel te laat hebben gemaakt.

"Is het al laat?'" vraagt ze als ze me op mijn horloge ziet kijken. "Het is bijna kwart over tien." En ik zie haar een beetje teleurgesteld kijken. "Jeetje, zo laat al. De tijd is voorbij gevlogen."

"Ik dacht zojuist precies het zelfde" en ik kijk haar aan. "Moet je er morgen vroeg uit?"

"Nee ik op zich niet, althans ik hoef niet naar kantoor of naar afspraken morgen. Dus ik werk de hele dag thuis. Maar ik word dankzij Saar inmiddels altijd wel vanzelf rond half acht wakker." En ze kijkt met een glimlach opzij waar Saar naar ons ligt te kijken. "Jij?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd "Geen afspraken maar ik word wel op kantoor verwacht rond half negen. Maar ik overleef het wel hoor." "Gelukkig maar." Antwoord ze met een een glimlach.

"Maar misschien is het wel verstandig om te gaan, want volgens mij heb je het super koud." En ik wrijf met mijn hand over haar boven arm. Want het is me niet ontgaan dat ze licht zit te rillen. Gelukkig ben ik enigzins voorbereid, gezien ik alleen een shirt draag heb ik een hoodie vest mee genomen. Ik pak hem en ga staan. "Hier, kom." En ik gebaar naar haar om te gaan staan. "Hè, nee joh, trek hem zelf lekker aan, je draagt alleen een shirt. Ik overleef het wel."

En ik rol speels met mijn ogen. "Bo, sta op en trek hem aan. Asjeblieft? Je zit te rillen als een rietje." Ze kijkt me een beetje uitdagend aan maar staat dan op en draait zich om en steekt haar armen naar achter. Ik trek haar het vest aan en dan draait ze zich weer om. Ik pak een arm en rond de mauwen iets op en doe het zelfde bij de ander, want ze versuipt zowat in mijn vest. "Het staat je heel erg goed" zeg ik grinnikend.

En hoe stom het zal zijn, ik meen wat ik zeg. Het geeft een onbekend maar zeer aangenaam gevoel door mijn lijf om haar in een vest van mij te zien. Bijna een beetje alsof ik hiermee claim dat ze van mij is.

"Dank je wel." zegt ze lief als ze het vest dicht ritst. Ik gooi ons afval in de prullenbak en de lege fles wijn en het kleed waarop we zaten doe ik in de mand. "Zullen we nog een klein stukje met Saar lopen voor we gaan? Vraag ik. "Ja graag, dan hoef ik dat thuis niet meer te doen. Geef mij dan in ieder geval die mand." En ze steekt haar hand uit.

"Nope. Hou dit maar vast." En ik steek mijn elleboog uit zodat ze haar arm erdoor heen kan steken. En ze schud grinnikend haar hoofd. "Je bent echt niet te geloven. Heb je wel eens het verwijt gekregen eigenwijs te zijn?"

"Nee nog nooit. Maar waarom zouden ze?" Vraag ik met opgetrokken werknbrauwen en ze rolt met haar ogen. We lopen door het Vondelpark en op een bepaald punt keren we weer om terug te lopen. Als we bij haar fiets aan komen geeft ze me haar sleutel. "Ik denk dat ik maar niet meer vraag of ik moet fietsen of überhaupt iets moet doen."

"Heel goed." Antwoord ik met een knipoog en ik pak haar sleutels aan en open de sloten. "Misschien zou je tijdens het fietsen wel de mand vast willen houden?"

"Weet je het wel zeker?" En ik kijk haar aan en dan steekt ze haar tong uit en lacht. "Natuurlijk." En ze pakt de mand van de grond. Ze springt achterop en weer volgt Saar ons netjes door de stad.

Dit keer ligt haar hand de hele weg op mijn middel, zefls als ik moet stoppen bij de stoplichten en nadat ik haar heb gezegd te kunnen blijven zitten. Bo is ruim een kop kleiner dan ik en ik kan daarom ook makkelijk met mijn voeten bij de grond zonder van het zadel te komen. Dit betekend dat het er ongeveer uit ziet alsof ik op een BMX fiets rij!

Eenmaal voor haar deur hopt ze eraf en ik zet fiets daar waar ze hem bij vertrek gepakt heeft. Ik zet haar fiets vast aan de paal voor de deur en als ik klaar ben draai ik me om en pak de mand van haar over. Ze kijkt me aan, kijkt dan naar haar handen en dan weer naar mij. Het lijkt of ze iets wil zeggen maar twijfelt.

"Bedankt voor vanavond Bo, dat je met me mee bent gegaan. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik het zo gezellig en leuk heb gehad met iemand." zeg ik oprecht als we elkaar aan kijken en er verschijnt een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Nee, jij bedankt Rob." En ze prikt zachtjes met haar vinger op mijn borst als ze op haar onderlip bijt. Voor ze hem weg kan trekken pak ik haarhand vast en hou hem daar.

"Ik vond het ook echt, oprecht enorm leuk vanavond." En ze kijkt weer wat verlegen naar beneden maar kijkt me naar een paar seconden weer recht aan.

En dan doet ze iets wat me bijna van verbazing op mijn plaats doet verstijven. Haar hand glijd langzaam van onder de mijne op mijn borst naar boven tot deze in mijn nek ligt. En als ze me zachtjes dichterbij trekt gaat ze op haar tenen staan en raken haar lippen de mijne. En nog een keer, en nog een keer.

Ik laat de mand met een plof op de grond vallen en leg mijn handen op haar gezicht. Haar andere hand grijpt mijn shirt in mijn zij, bijna alsof ze bang is dat ik opeens weg zal gaan. Haar mond opent iets en ik voel het tipje van haar tong langs mijn onderlip glijden. Ik kan de kreun die dit bij me los laat nog net bedwingen en ik volg haar voorbeeld waarna onze tongen langs elkaar glijden.

In tegenstelling tot iedereen met wie ik tot nu toe ooit in mijn leven heb gezoend, forceert ze niet, let op! met haar mond wagenwijd open, haar tong achterin mijn strot. Iets wat ik altijd vreselijk vind. Sterker nog dit is de reden waarom ik niet echt een liefhebber van zoenen ben.

Maar nee, Bo niet, ze zoent me heel... lief, zacht, langzaam, bijna breekbaar maar vooral sensueel. Haar mond net ver genoeg open om haar en mijn tong elkaar de ruimte te geven. En ook al ben ik er niet trots op om het toe te geven, ik word er berengeil van!

Ik voel haar vingers over mijn nek strelen en met het korte haar op mijn achterhoofd friemelen, een heel simpel gebaar maar bezorgt een prettige rilling door mijn hele lijf die eindigd tussen mijn benen. En ik kan me niet langer inhouden en vanuit mijn keel klinkt er een zachte kreun. Maar tot mijn verbazing word deze beantwoord door een zachte kreun van Bo en mijn broek begint echt pijnlijk krap te zitten.

Ik ben bijna opgelucht als ze zich terugtrekt om een hap lucht te nemen, ook al voelt het verbreken van het contact heel naar, ik weet zeker dat ik zou imploderen als we langer op deze manier zouden blijven staan. En als vrouwen van Jizz urineweginfecties kunnen krijgen, zou een maagzweer in dit geval vast niet uitgesloten zijn.

Haar ademhaling is, net als die van mij, snel en hoorbaar, tegen het hijgen aan. En ze opent haar ogen, ze had haar ogen dicht! Een detail dat ik helemaal gemist heb omdat ik zelf mijn ogen gesloten had zodra haar tong over mijn onderlip gleed.

Een fractie van een seconden ben ik bang dat ze gaat flippen van het geen dat er net gebeurd is, maar wederom verbaasd ze me enorm. Het enige wat ze doet is haar hand die op mijn achterhoofd ligt naar voren brengen en legt hem op mijn wang als ze me diep in mijn ogen aan kijkt. Ze lijkt bijna ontroerd door wat ze ziet.

Wederom vervaagd onze omgeving en vergeet ik alles wat er om ons heen is en eventueel gebeurt. Het enige wat ik zie en wat mijn hersenen registreren zijn haar ogen.  
En dan verschijnt er voorzichtig een glimlach op haar gezicht.

En ik kan niets anders dan hetzelfde doen. En dan worden we uit ons moment gehaald door Saar de ongeduldig naast ons staat en zacht gromt waar ik om moet lachen.

"Ik geloof dat er iemand naar bed wilt." Zeg ik als ik naast me kijk en Saar begint te kwispelen als ze merkt dat ze mijn aandacht heeft. En nu moet Bo ook grinniken.

"Ik geloof het ook ja. Uuuh, wil je misschien, ik weet niet... Nog even binnenkomen?" Dan lijkt ze even geschrokken om wat ze zegt dus voegt snel toe "om wat te drinken bedoel ik dan natuurlijk?"

Door haar reactie denk ik dat ze bang is, dat het over komt alsof ze iets anders voorsteld dan alleen een glas drinken. Wat ze niet weet, is dat ik daar nooit op in zou gaan, al zou mijn eigen lul me ervoor in mijn gezicht swaffelen, en ondanks dat ik haar enorm graag wil op die manier, mijn respect voor haar is groter.

Het duidelijk is dat ze even geen idee heeft wat ze moet zeggen. En ik kan niks anders doen dan naar haar grijnzen. Op de een of andere manier vind ik het super schattig zoals ze doet. _En ja, ik gebruikte het woord schattig! So what?_

"Ik weet niet of dat een goed idee is. Aangezien het al laat is en we kennelijk totaalhet besef van tijd verliezen als we het leuk hebben. En mijn zelfbeheersing is genoeg op de proef gesteld vanavond." Ik probeer het te laten lijken of ik een grapje maak, maar dat maakt het nog niet minder waar.

Niet dat bang ben dat iets doe wat ze niet zou willen, ik geloof niet dat ik het in me heb om haar bewust ongemakkelijk te laten voelen laat staan erger dan dat. Maar dat betekend niet dat ik gênante situaties kan voorkomen. Naar huis moeten met een natte broek bijvoorbeeld!

"Als je zin hebt, Alison komt zaterdag met Sam naar hier om bij mijn moeder een tatoeage te laten zetten. Mijn moeder werkt soms ook hier vanuit huis. Misschien heb je zin om dan ook te komen?" En ze grinnikt. "Ik sta er niet versteld van als dat weekend daarop jij in de stoel van mijn moeder zit voor een tatoeage, want dan heeft ze ieder weekend een van jullie gehad." En daar moet ik ook een beetje om lachen.

"Voor mij eens maar nooit meer" en ik grijp overdreven mijn boven arm voor het effect. "Maar ik zou het heel leuk vinden om mee te komen, als dat betekend dat jij er dan ook bent?"

"Ja natuurlijk, en Mick is er ook zaterdag ochtend. Een drukke boel dus. Maar dat is het hier vaak in het weekend." Zegt ze met een glimlach.

"Dat is toch alleen maar gezellig? Zo gaat dat bij mijn ouders ook vaak hoor. Alleen dan op de woensdag" zeg ik met een glimlach terug. Nog nooit heb ik eerder een meisje mee naar huis genomen. Puck heb ik na een half jaar ongeveer wel voorgesteld, maar niet omdat ik perse die drang had, maar meer omdat het verwacht werd.

"Oke, dan staat dat alvast vast." En ze kijkt weer even een moment naar beneden. "Nogmaals heel erg bedankt voor vanavond."

"Geen dank Bo. En jij ook." Opeens voel ik me een beetje brutaal want als ik de mand oppak en aanstalten wil maken om te gaan leg ik mijn hand op haar boven arm en geeft haar een simpele kus op haar mond, maar ik rek de kus wel, waarschijnlijk iets te lang. Maar het gevoel van onze lippen tegen elkaar zorgt ervoor dat het me niks kan schelen.

Ik wrijf nog een keer zacht over haar arm, aai dan Saai en draai me om en loop naar mijn auto. Ik voel haar ogen in mijn rug branden en op de een of andere manier vind ik het heel naar om weg te moeten. Als ik uit het parkeervak rij stop ik voor haar deur, waar ze nog steeds staat te kijken.

"Heb je de sleutels?" vraag ik haar als ik me zelf afvraag waarom ze niet naar binnen gaat. "Uuuh, ja natuurlijk, hier" en ze rammelt met de sleutels, waarna ze deze in het slot steekt en de deur opent. "Droom zacht Bo" zeg ik als ze zich vanuit binnen in de deuropening omdraait. "Slaap lekker Rob." Lijkt het maar zo of vind ze het feit dat ik weg ga net zo vervelend als ik?

Ik glimlach nog een keer lief naar haar, waarna ze deze beantwoord met een adembenemende lach van zich zelf en ik geef rustig gas en rij weg. In mijn achteruitkijkspiegel zie ik dat ze haar deur sluit en ik rij de hoek om.

Eenmaal thuis gooi ik de mand in de gang en ga ik gelijk naar boven. Ik zet de douche aan en kleed me uit. Ik heb echt verlichting nodig voor ik ga slapen anders vrees ik serieus dat mijn ballen er af liggen als ik morgenochtend wakker word.

Ik stap onder de douche en pak mijn stijve in mijn hand en leun met mijn andere hand tegen de tegelwand. Vrijwel direct komt de herinnering van haar lippen op de mijne naar boven terwijl ik me aftrek. En waarschijnlijk gênant kort daarna kom ik heftig klaar.

Als ik zeker weet dat alle sporen gewist zijn, en mijn haar gewassen heb draai ik de kraan dicht en droog ik me af. Ik poets mijn tanden en kruip in bed. En terwijl ik in bed lig kan ik maar aan een ding denken. En dat is aan Bo. Aan haar prachtige gezicht, haar zachte huid. Haar versnelde ademhaling. Haar handen in mijn nek en vingers die met mijn haar spelen. En last, but not least. Haar mond en haar heerlijke lippen en ongelooflijk geile tong.

En met die gedachten en wederom een harde val ik in slaap en droom ik over het meisje van mijn dromen...


	12. Chapter 12

Als ik de volgende morgen opsta lijkt het wel of ik tien kilo lichter weeg. Alles gaat soepeler, makkelijker en... voelt lichter. Niet alleen lichamelijk maar ook geestelijk.

Het voelt bizar goed. Als ik heb gedoucht en beneden kom, schiet ik mijn woonkamer in en ga achter mijn piano zitten. Terwijl ik van de trap liep kreeg ik een ingeving en floot ik een deuntje wat ik niet ken. Als ik op de kruk ga zitten zoek ik een moment naar de juiste noten op mijn toetsen en begin te spelen. Na vijf minuten pak ik mijn muziekboek en schrijf de noten op. _Deze moet ik onthouden!_

Ik zet een espresso en drink deze snel op. Loop dan terug naar boven om me te scheren en mijn tanden te poetsen. Als ik op kantoor aankom kijken drie gezichten me vol verwachting aan. Alison en Sophie met een grote grijns en Sam heeft een wenkbrauw omhoog staan.

"Spill" roept Alison zodra ik binnen ben. En ik kijk haar met een grote grijns aan. "Hoe was het? Wat vond ze ervan? Wat het weer goed te doen? Is het laat geworden?"

"Alison relax, straks ga je nog hyperventileren." en ik kijk haar een beetje geïrriteerd aan. Al weet Alison wel beter en weet ze dat ik het niet zo erg vind als ze zo ratelt. Meestal pest ik haar hier een beetje mee. Want dit is Alison. Altijd een wervelwind van opwinding.

"Het was heel leuk, ze vond het super gaaf, denk ik en het weer was goed te doen, pas later op de avond werd het echt te koud dus zijn we rond kwart over tien weg gegaan."

Alison laat een soort gilletje vrij en we kijken allemaal een beetje zuur door het hoge geluid. En ook al ben ik heel vrolijk vandaag, het is nog geen half negen in de morgen en ik heb mijn grenzen. "Koffie?" vraagt Sophie als ze op staat om naar de keuken te lopen en niet wacht op antwoord. Inmiddels weet ze dat iedereen wel wil, aangezien het nog nooit anders is geweest.

Ze komt terug met een dienblad en we gaan met zijn allen aan de grote tafel zitten.  
"Het was een geslaagde avond dus?" vraagt Sam als we eenmaal zitten en onze koffie voor ons hebben. "Yep, zeer" zeg ik met een brede glimlach.

"Hebben jullie gezoend?" vraagt Alison enthousiast. En ik kijk haar met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. "Gaat je niks aan Alison!"

Ze lacht en knipoogt dan naar me. "Dat zegt genoeg" zegt ze als ze een slok van haar koffie neemt en ik zucht. "Cool, R-man" zegt Sam en slaat speels met zijn vuist tegen mijn schouder en ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Ze heeft gevraagd of ik zaterdag mee kom met jullie. Ik begreep dat jullie naar haar moeder gaan?"

"Ja dat klopt, ze gaat mijn tattoo bij kleuren, Emilie had gezegd dat het niet meer zo mooi was dus heeft dit voor me geregeld toen zij en Steven daar waren. Het schijnt dat ze echt enorm goed is en ze doet het voor heel weinig omdat we Bo kennen."

"Oké, wat aardig van haar moeder." "Ja zeker, en het schijnt dat haar moeder enorm leuk is, Emilie en Steven hebben in een deuk met haar gelegen."

Als we onze koffie op hebben gaan we achter ons bureau zitten en storten we ons op het werk. Zodra ik zit, gaat mijn telefoon en belooft het een drukke dag te worden. En ik voel mijn telefoon trillen in mijn broekzak en haal hem te voorschijn. En wat ik zie bezorgt me een grote grijns.

_B: Goedemorgen, lekker geslapen?_

_B: Ik whap je eigenlijk alleen om je een goede dag toewensen... bij deze :)_

_R: He, jij ook een goedemorgen, ik heb als een baby geslapen! Jij?_

_R: En bedankt, het is nu al druk dus de dag begint in ieder geval heel goed._

_B: Dat is fijn om te horen. En ik heb ook heerlijk geslapen, buitenlucht heeft daar vast aan bij gedragen ;) _

_B: Maar ik zal je verder niet meer storen... _

_R: Dank je wel, maar storen zul je me nooit doen hoor, je mag me altijd whappen :)!_

_R: En jij ook een fijne dag natuurlijk... _

_B: Thnx!_

Als ik mijn mobiel op mijn bureau leg gaat de telefoon weer en ik pak op. De ochtend raast voorbij en al snel is het half een en ga ik om lunch voor ons allemaal.

Onverwacht moet ik met een klant in de middag naar een pand voor een bezichtiging en ik denk dat ik de klant heb weten overtuigen. Ik spreek voor vrijdag weer af om er op terug te komen. Voor ik het weet is de dag voorbij en lig ik uitgeput in bed.

Ik pak mijn telefoon en check of ik een berichten heb. Niets! Dus ik besluit de stap te zetten nadat ik op mijn wekker heb gekeken om er zeker van te zijn dat het niet achterlijk laat is en open mijn whatsapp.

_R: Droom zacht...!_

Nog nog geen paar seconden later nadat ik mijn telefoon terug op mijn nachtkastje heb gelegd trilt hij.

_B: Dank je, jij ook. _

_B: Het gaat mij zeker wel lukken, het was een drukke dag, sterker nog, ik lig al in bed en ben zelfs te moe om een pyjama aan te trekken..._

Het beeld van Bo, bijna naakt in bed schiet door mijn hoofd, en het is bijna triest maar ik voel mezelf hard worden. Ik weet zeker dat ze het absoluut niet expres doet.

_R: Wil je dat soort details alsjeblief niet met me delen? Dat is niet bevorderlijk voor mijn zachte dromen.._

Gelijk heb ik er spijt van, maar het is al te laat, het is al verzonden en ik sla met mijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd. Ondanks dat ik bijna zeker weet dat ze gisteravond, voor haar deur echt wel gevoeld heeft wat ze precies met me doet. Maar toen kon ik het nog verbloemen door iets anders te gaan staan waardoor ik niet meer daarmee! tegen haar aan stond. Maar nu heb ik het min of meer uitgesproken. Het duurt nu ook even voor ze reageert en ik ben bang dat ik het verkloot heb.

_B: Sorry, dat was totaal mijn bedoeling niet, ik zal het niet meer doen. Zo wreed ben ik nu ook weer niet. _

_B: Als jij beloofd dat soort details ook niet meer met mij te delen, want ik ben ook niet van steen weet je?_

Oke, het is mogelijk om nog harder te worden. Want het laatste wat ik verwacht had is een reactie als dit. Het is ook verstandig er niet op in te gaan, anders moet ik koude douche nemen om überhaupt nog te kunnen slapen.

_R: Je beseft dat je het met je vraag aan mij alleen maar erger maakt ...? Maar, deal!_

_B: Haha :P sorry! Slaap lekker... X_

_R: :) jij ook... _

Die X ontgaat me niet. Net als het feit dat Bo me aan het veranderen is in een watje, een tiener. Want ik bedoel, welke dertig jarige word er nu enthousiast van een X teken? Ik blijkbaar. Gelukkig is het fijne aan gedachtes; zolang ik het niet zeg weet niemand het!

Niet snel daarna val ik alsnog in slaap. De volgende ochtend word ik wakker met een enorme boner dus stap ik onder douche en trek me weer af. En wederom met de gedachten aan Bo, dit zorgt ervoor dat ik een record aan het breken ben qua tijd waarna ik explodeer.

Het is duidelijk dat ik niet veel stimulans nodig heb om tot een hoogte punt te komen als het om Bo gaat. Alleen haar blik in mijn gedachten is al genoeg om binnen enkele minuten klaar te komen.

Even vraag ik me af hoe het gaat zijn als we ooit eens op die manier echt samen zijn. Misschien is het maar goed dat ik oefen om niet klaar te komen mocht ze er ooit alleen maar naar kijken en voor heel gênante momenten te zorgen. _Oké, Rob__! Je hebt verdomme twee keer met haar gezoend, misschien moet je even een paar stappen terug doen!_

Ik zucht en haal mijn hand over mijn gezicht. In plaats van gelijk naar kantoor te rijden rij ik naar een van de twee afspraken die ik eerst heb. De ochtend vliegt voorbij en rond een uur kom ik aan op kantoor. Sam is de enige die aanwezig is en verteld me dat Sophie met Alison mee is naar een afspraak.

Als ik achter mijn bureau ga zitten en mijn mac op start pak ik mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak om hem aan te zetten. Hij stond al die tijd stil in verband met de afspraken die ik had. Alleen voor belangrijke zaken van kantoor ben ik bereikbaar geweest. Ik had al wel gezien dat ik een berichtje van Bo had maar het is zo druk geweest dat ik nog geen moment heb gehad om er rustig naar te kijken.

En aangezien ik de gelegenheid wilde hebben om er fatsoenlijk te kunnen reageren heb ik gewacht tot ik op kantoor was. Dat is nu, dus ik weet niet hoe snel ik moet zijn om te lezen wat ze heeft geschreven.

_B: Een hele goede morgen... Ik heb vrij kaarten voor zaterdagavond, voor die vernieuwde club "The Sleepover"! Ik heb Emilie en Alison ook gevraagd en zij willen sowieso, wat betekend dat Steven en Sam ook gaan geloof ik, maar dat weet ji denk ik beter :). Heb je zin om ook te gaan?_

Er verschijnt een grote grijns op mijn gezicht. Natuurlijk wil ik mee, nu ben ik niet echt een heel grote fan van clubs maar een kans om de avond en nacht met haar door te brengen sla ik natuurlijk niet af_._

_R: Hey Bo, sorry dat ik zo laat pas reageer hoor, maar ik had afspraken buiten de deur en mijn telefoon op stil!_

_R: En natuurlijk wil ik mee. Alleen als jij ook mee gaat! _

Niet heel veel later reageert ze al, twee minuten later om precies te zijn.

_B: Nee ik blijf thuis, ik ga denk ik om tien uur lekker al naar bed!_

_Even ben ik verward door haar reactie. Maar gelukkig gaat ze snel verder._

_B: Ha ha, heel flauw, sorry. Natuurlijk ga ik mee, daarom vraag ik je juist! Ik ben niet zo van het uitgaan of van de clubs maar ik denk dat als jij mee gaat ik het wel overleef :) _

_B: En maakt niet uit, ik wist dat je afspraken had, want dat had Alison me al gezegd. Om me aan te geven dat je waarschijnlijk niet zou reageren... _

Ik kan mezelf niet helpen, want ik dacht dat ze serieus was en ik moet hardop lachen als ik mijn hoofd schud. En dat wekt de aandacht van Sam die schuin tegen over me zit en me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan kijkt. "Wat is er zo grappig?"

"Bo. Ze vroeg of ik net als jullie mee wilde naar die club, en zei dat ze zelf niet mee zou gaan omdat ze vroeg naar bed ging. En ik geloofde haar." En daar moet Sam ook om grinniken. "Is volgens mij een mega gave club, met danseressen enzo en een live dj, en volgens mij staan ze bekend om hun goede muziek."

"Ik heb er wel eens van gehoord maar ik geloof niet dat ik er ooit wel eens geweest ben."

"Jawel, met mij en Paul. Sterker nog, toen draaide de vriend van Bo die avond."

Ik kijk hem aan als ik me mijn gesprek herinner met Paul. "Dat is waar ja, Paul die zei zondag al zoiets. Maar ik kan me alleen maar die enorme gast herinneren, die toen draaide."

"Goedemorgen schoonheid" zegt Sam sarcastisch. "Dat was de vriend van Bo."  
En mijn hoofd schiet weer zijn richting op. "Die gast waar al die vrouwen aan hingen? Dat was de vriend van Bo?" Ik herinner me een dj nog heel goed. Een enorme kerel, die groter was dan ik, en een beetje het postuur van Steven had. Ik kan me heel moeilijk voorstellen dat zo iemand als hem de vriend van Bo is geweest.

Daarnaast was het duidelijk dat hij niet echt schuw was voor de aandacht die hij van alle vrouwen kreeg. Sterker nog ik kan me herinneren dat op een bepaald punt iemand op zijn schoot kwam zitten en hem op zijn mond zoende. De zoen was misschien dan wel afgekapt maar hij liet haar wel op zijn schoot zitten.

Misschien komt het wel omdat Bo totaal zo niet is, en ik me meer een mannelijke versie van haar voorgesteld had als ik aan Rens dacht.

"Yep, ongelooflijk maar waar. Ik denk als ik me zo zou gedragen Alison mijn pakketje eraf zou snijden met een oude nagelvijl of zo." En hij rilt een moment zichtbaar bij het beeld wat het waarschijnlijk op levert. "Wat totaal te begrijpen is" reageer ik. Het zal vast erger geleken hebben dan het daadwerkelijk was, want Bo zou toch niet bij zo iemand blijven? Of toch wel?

Ik ben een beetje verward door deze informatie en het geeft opeens een heel anders beeld van de Rens waar Bo over verteld heeft.

Opeens besef ik me dat ik nog niet heb gereageerd op het bericht van Bo en richt mijn aandacht snel weer op mijn telefoon.

_R: Sorry, ik was even afgeleid. Maar ik ben blij dat Alison dat heeft gezegd want ik zou je nooit negeren tenzij ik echt niet anders kan of het niet weet... _

_B: Het is oké! als je zaterdag ochtend komt, ik moet om een uur of vijf wel even weg. Maar ik ben dan rond een uur of half zeven weer thuis denk ik... hoop ik. _

_B: Alison stelde voor om bij mij voor te drinken, omdat we dan van mij uit samen naar de club kunnen lopen. Uiteraard ben je ook meer dan welkom... _

_R: Oké super! Heb er nu al zin in :) En het is geen probleem dat je tussendoor weg moet. Dan kunnen we ons even douchen en omkleden voor de avond enzo!_

En ik meen wat ik zeg. Ik zie echt al naar zaterdag uit.

_B: Super :)! Ik heb er nu inmiddels ook zin in... Je moet anders maar even met Alison afstemmen hoe laat jullie naar mij komen in de avond, want het maakt voor mij niet uit!_

_R: Komt goed, dan laat ik het je straks wel weten, nu is ze er niet maar ik zie iedereen vanavond bij mijn ouders. _

_B: Leuk, doen jullie dat vaker? Ik bedoel met zijn allen naar je ouders?_

_R: Yep! Iedere woensdag sowieso. Dit omdat mijn moeder het altijd leuk vind als we samen komen. En het is ook altijd heel gezellig, beetje net als vroeger en lijkt het weer even of we allemaal nog thuis wonen. _

_B: Fijn dat jullie zo hecht zijn. Familie om je heen is heel belangrijk... _

_R: Zeker. Maar ik geloof dat jij toch ook wel een heel goede band met je ouders hebt?_

_B: Zeker, en ik mag dan wel geen broers of zussen hebben, mijn ouders hebben Mick min of meer geadopteerd, dus die is hier dan ook dagelijks. We noemen hem soms de Zwanen Hoer omdat hij de ene dag naar mijn opa en oma gaat, dan weer naar mijn ouders en dan weer bij mij zit :)_

En daar moet ik weer hard om lachen. En ben ik oprecht blij met de mensen die ze in haar leven heeft. Zeker als je bedenkt wat ze heeft mee gemaakt. En dat niet alleen heeft moeten doorstaan.

_R: Je opa en oma zijn de ouders van je vader? _

_B: Nee van mijn moeder, dus het zijn eigenlijk geen Zwanen, zij en mijn moeder heten van Es met hun achternaam. _

_B: De ouders van mijn vader leven niet meer. Die zijn al toen ik nog heel jong was al overleden en heb ik eigenlijk nooit echt goed gekend. _

_R: Sorry, dat wist ik niet. Naar voor je vader dat hij al zo vroeg zonder ouders is._

_B: Maakt niet uit, kon je niet weten. En mijn opa en oma Zwaan waren ook heel andere mensen. En niet altijd even vriendelijk. Heel stug en bot. De ouders van mijn moeder hebben mijn vader dan ook al heel snel als hun eigen zoon opgenomen._

_R: Zijn je ouders al lang samen?_

_B: Ja al heel erg lang, ze kregen verkering toen mijn moeder vijftien was en mijn vader zeventien en nog steeds heel gelukkig samen, ik was dan ook een echte liefdes baby volgens mijn moeder... Vrij vertaald: een oeps! baby ;) _

_R: Haha, maar het is overduidelijk dat je bent voortgekomen uit liefde en niet een "oeps" geval bent...!_

_R: Onze ouders zijn ook al heel lang samen. Ik geloof dat mijn moeder zeventien was en mijn vader twintig. _

_R: En ook zij zijn na al die jaren nog heel gelukkig samen. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat mij het zelfde mag gebeuren..._

_B: Hoe dan ook, de dame die over dertig jaar samen met je is zal een heel gelukkig mens zijn :)_

_R: hmmm... denk je dat? _

_B: Yep!_

Doet zij op dit moment het zelfde als ik? En beeld ze ons samen in, alleen dan dertig jaar later? Ik weet dat ik met deze gedachtes echt veel te hard van stapel loop, maar ik weet ook zeker dat Bo een meisje is waar ik echt verliefd op zou kunnen worden. En verliefd op een meisje ben ik nog nooit geweest. Ik weet nu al zeker dat ik haar alleen maar meer zal bewonderen en alleen maar nog leuker ga vinden. Dat is een voorspelling waar ik geen helderziende voor nodig heb.

_B: Sorry Rob, ik moet gaan, ik ga boodschappen met mijn oma doen... Een ware kwelling kan ik je melden... Doe iedereen maar de groetjes van me en heel veel plezier bij je ouders vanavond :)_

_R: Haha, een kwelling? Arme Bo! Bedankt. Succes dan maar en ik zal de groetjes doen ;) Maar eerst mijn mail weg werken... Pffff!_

En ik stuur haar een foto van mijn inbox, waar wel geteld achttien mails in staan die ik moet doornemen en beantwoorden.

_B: Haha, als je hulp nodig hebt met die mail hoor ik het wel en anders succes ook ;) Dank je, en ik zal het nodig hebben! _

_R: Breng me niet in de verleiding..._

_R: Dag lieve Bo... X_

_B: Dag mooie Rob, X_

_Mooie Rob?_ Wat is dat? Noemt ze me nu mooi? En ik hoor Sam grinniken en als ik opkijk van mijn telefoon zie ik hem naar me staren. "Wat is er man, stuurt ze iets in het chinees?" En voor ik me kan tegenhouden zeg ik een beetje afwezig door de verwarring "ze zegt _'dag mooie Rob_', wie noemt een kerel nou mooi?"

En weer grinnikt Sam "iemand die die kerel mooi vind". Dus ze vind me mooi? Of zegt ze maar wat. Eigenlijk weet ik niet zo goed wat ik er van moet vind. Niet zodat ik beledigd ben ofzo, totaal niet! Ik zie het zelfs wel als een compliment, ik vind het alleen een beetje gek. Dat ik dat nu als man, tegen haar als vrouw zeg. Maar andersom? What ever!

Ik denk dat ik gewoon verbaasd ben omdat nog nooit iemand zo iets ongelooflijk liefs tegen me gezegd heeft. De middag gaat verder als een trein voorbij. En voor ik het weet sluiten Sam en ik de boel af om naar onze ouders te gaan.

Als we daar aankomen is iedereen er al. Zelfs mijn vader is al thuis. Iets wat vrij ongewoon is gezien zijn werk. Als ik de keuken in stap waar iedereen aan de enorme tafel zit schieten alle hoofden mijn kant op. En iedereen heeft een blik in zijn ogen die ik niet helemaal begrijp. Alleen Alison en mijn moeder kijken anders. Namelijk met twinkelende ogen en een enorme grijns.

"Lieverd, je bent er" zegt mijn moeder als ze op staat en naar me toe komt om me een zoen en een knuffel te geven. Dan pakt ze me bij mijn bovenarmen beed en duwt me iets naar achter zodat ze me goed kan bekijken. "Alison heeft gelijk!" zegt ze met een glimlach en knuffelt me nog een keer.

Inmiddels ben ik zo overrompeld door de rare reactie van mijn moeder dat bij de laatste knuffel mijn armen stijf naast mijn lichaam hangen. En ik hoor haar grinniken.

"Mam, ik zei het toch?" zegt Alison alsof het überhaupt achterlijk is dat iemand aan haar getwijfeld heeft.

'Uuuh, kan iemand me alsjeblieft vertellen wat er aan de hand is?" vraag ik een beetje bang voor wat er gaat komen.

"Ow, lieverd, relax. Er is niks aan de hand. Alison en Emilie vertelde me net over je date van maandag en wat je gedaan had voor haar." En ik kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en dan naar Emile en Alison die met een zelfvoldane blik naar mij kijken en ik kijk weer terug naar mijn moeder.

"En dat je verliefd op dat meisje bent." Oke, wat ik vanmiddag tegen Bo zei, over het feit dat deze woensdagen altijd als vroeger doen lijken. Nu is dit vooral het geval. "Alison, wat heb je Kate in Godsnaam allemaal wijs gemaakt en verteld?"

En Alison haalt haar schouders op. "Ow, kom op Rob, dat je het zelf niet ziet of niet wilt zien hoeft nog niet te zeggen dat wij, ik blind ben. Je bent verliefd op Bo."

"En waar baseer je dat achterlijke idee op" vraag ik een beetje bozer dan ik bedoel, maar ze overvallen me best met hun... beschuldiging?

"Rob, misschien moet je dat Neonlicht boven je hoofd anders uitzetten, zodat het minder opvalt." Zegt ze met nog steeds een enorme grijns, totaal niet onder de indruk van mijn boze reactie.

Ze zucht als ze ziet dat ik hier nog steeds geen genoegen mee neem. "Zodra haar naam genoemd word lichten je ogen op en hebben we je aandacht. Als je over haar praat krijg je de meest schattige glimlach op je gezicht en naast dat alles... Je bent bizar vrolijk en bijna een beetje hyper voor jou doen."

"En begrijp mij, of ons niet verkeerd Rob, we vallen je niet aan. We gunnen het je juist enorm, en je humeur is aanstekelijk en het maakt ons ook enorm vrolijk en gelukkig."

"Absoluut lieverd, je zus heeft gelijk. Ik kan het gewoon aan je zien en je hebt geen idee hoe gelukkig het me maakt. Ik was en ben dol op Puck, maar zelf zij haalde dit niet in je naar boven. En Bo heb je, begreep ik nog maar een paar keer gezien en ze maakt dit al in je los. Dat betekend in mijn ogen dat het een heel bijzonder meisje is."

Een beetje gekalmeerd door hun woorden probeer ik te verwerken wat ze zeggen. Kan het inderdaad zijn dat ik al verliefd ben op Bo. Ook al had ik voor mezelf al bepaald dat ik absoluut verliefd zou kunnen worden op Bo, misschien heb ik het zelf niet gezien en is die conclusie gebaseerd op het feit dat ik het al ben.

Maar kom op! Ik heb haar inderdaad nog maar een paar keer gezien. Ik ken haar nauwelijks. En daarnaast, ik kan me zo wel voelen, maar is verliefd zijn niet pas echt prettig als het wederzijds is. Want als dit niet het geval is, wat dan? Ik kan me zo voorstellen dat ik me daar heel ellendig door zou voelen. Maar gelukkig is daar Emilie.

"En Rob, je maakt je misschien druk over haar. Maar geloof me als ik je zeg dat het wederzijds is. You've knocked off her feet maandag avond. Ik en Mick hebben regelmatig contact en die ziet haar dagelijks en die zegt haar bijna niet terug te kennen. En zelfs haar moeder heeft er wat over gezegd tegen Mick." Ik kan het niet helpen maar bij deze woorden verschijnt er heel voorzichtig een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Aaah, lieverd ik ben zo blij voor je." Zegt mijn moeder weer als ze haar arm om mijn middel slaat en me naar een stoel begeleid en me laat zitten.

Ik ben nog steeds een beetje overdonderd door de interventie van mijn familie, maar ergens voelt het ook weer goed. Ondanks dat ik me een heel klein beetje geneer omdat het er kennelijk zo dik boven op ligt voelt het ook als een opluchting. Als zij het zien, ziet Bo het vast ook en ze blijft me whatsappen en vragen om tijd met haar door te brengen.

Dit maakt de hoop dat het gevoel, als is het maar een beetje inderdaad wederzijds is.  
"Nu we het toch over haar hebben, heb je haar al gesproken ROb, over zaterdagavond?"

"Ja dat heeft ze inderdaad. En ik weet ook inmddels wie Rens was. Ik heb hem wel eens gezien." zeg ik als ik naar Sam kijk. En het word stil aan tafel.

"Wat?" vraag ik aan niemand direct in het bijzonder. "Niks" zegt Emilie als ze naar Alison kijkt en haar schouders ophaalt. Ze overtuigd me niet en ik weet zeker dat sowieso zij en Alison en misschien de rest meer van hem weten dan ik, maar ik laat het, en vraag er niet naar. Ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat ik hun mening over Rens misschien wel helemaal niet wil weten. En ik bedoel, wat doet het er eigenlijk toe?

We helpen allemaal met het bereiden van het eten en het dekken van de tafel.  
Als we eenmaal aan tafel zitten bespreken we de plannen voor zaterdag. Alison en Emilie hebben besloten iets eerder bij Bo af te spreken zodat ze zich daar klaar kunnen maken, samen met Bo omdat ze dit gezellig vinden en Bo hierbij willen betrekken. Kennelijk heeft Bo al toegestemd.

Dit betekend dat we rond acht uur al naar Bo gaan zaterdag avond nadat Alison, Sam en ik er in de morgen al naar toe zijn geweest op een tijdstip dat leer ik nu, ook al vast staat en ze hebben afgesproken rond negen uur bij Bo te zijn zaterdag ochtend, wat ik prima vind.

Daarnaast proberen ze me meer details te vertellen over maandag avond en ik vertel ze bijna alles op het kussen na. Het voelt op de een of andere manier niet juist om dat te vertellen. Ook omdat ik geen idee heb hoe Bo hier over denkt. Maar dan verbaasd Alison me. "Rob, ze heeft mij en Emilie gewoon verteld dat jullie gezoend hebben."

"Uiteraard wel nadat we haar hebben verzekerd dat jij dat niet erg zou vinden maar er zelf niks over hebt gezegd uit respect naar haar." Zegt Emilie met een grote grijns.

"Jullie zijn niet te geloven, ik durf te wedden dat jullie net zo lang gezeurd hebben tot ze het verteld heeft." "Dat klopt" antwoord Alison lachend en totaal zonder zich schuldig te voelen.

"Nou dan weet je dus dat we gezoend hebben, twee keer zelfs. Toen we nog in het Vondelpark waren en toen we voor haar deur stonden en ik weg wilde gaan" Zeg ik een beetje zelfvoldaan en er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn mond. En iedereen lacht.

"You go, Bro" roept Steven overdreven luid en zelfs mijn vader naast me laat zijn waarering merken door op mijn schouder te kloppen.

"Wie zoende wie?" vraagt Sam. En ik kijk hem verbaasd aan.

"Uuuh, in het Vondelpark ik haar, en toen ik weg wilde gaan, zij mij" en nu ik het zo zeg snap ik waarom hij het vraagt. Want het feit dat zij het innitiatief nam voor de laatste zoen doet me u pas echt beseffen dat ze dit ook echt wilde. Ze wilde me zoenen. En hoe!

"En was het goed, kon ze een beetje zoenen?" Ik heb geen geluid of stem nodig bij deze woorden om te weten wie dit vraagt. En ik kijk Steven met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan.

"Wat? Dat is toch een logische vraag. ik weet zeker dat jullie het allemaal willen weten allen niet de ballen hebben om het te vragen." Zegt hij als hij iedereen aan kijkt.

En dan kijkt iedereen nieuwschierig naar maar. Hoe hij het doet weet ik niet maar aan de blikken te zien lijkt het of hij gelijk heeft. Ik zucht diep en besluit maar gewoon met het spelletje mee te doen.

"Ik heb en ben nog nooit zo goed gezoend met en door een meisje." Hierdoor ontvang ik een achterlijk grote grijns van Steven. "Sweet!"

Als we een paar uur verder zijn en ik zie dat het half tien is sta ik op om naar huis te gaan. Voor ik weg ga doe iedereen nog de groeten van Bo, die ik helemaal vergeten ben aan het begin van de avond. Maar ja, kun je het me heel erg kwalijk nemen?

Eenmaal thuis drink ik nog wat en rook ik een sigaret voor ik alles afsluit en naar bed ga. Eenmaal in bed pak ik mijn telefoon om Bo welterusten te wensen.

_R: Je hebt de groetjes terug van iedereen :) Slaap lekker... _

Tot mijn verbazing krijg ik geen reactie en maak ik me daar veel drukker om dan ik ooit zal toegeven en het duurt daardoor ook echt even voor ik in slaap val. Als ik s'ochtends wakker word staat mijn televisie nog aan, wat betekend dat ik uiteindelijk toch in slaap ben gevallen nadat ik deze heb aangezet voor wat afleiding.

Ik douche en doe mijn ochtend ritueel en ik zet mijn bril op, iets wat ik bijna nooit doe, want ik haat het ding. Het doet me echt lijken op een nerd, zoals Steven dat altijd zo mooi zegt, maar mijn lenzen zijn op, kom ik nu pas achter. En hoe vreselijk ik het ook haat, ik zie geen moer zonder.

Net voor ik de deur uit wil gaan kijk ik pas op mijn telefoon voor ik hem in mijn broekzak wil doen. En ik zie dat ik een bericht van Bo heb. Hoe heb ik dat kunnen missen?

Ik open hem en ik zie dat het van vannacht is.

_B: Ik hoop echt dat ik je niet wakker maak, maar ik vond het zo lief dat je nog aan me hebt gedacht voor je ging slapen, waardoor ik niet niet kan reageren en wil laten weten dat ik ook aan jou denk :)! _

_B: Ik was op de bank in slaap gevallen (ik word oud) en ik werd nu net pas wakker..._

_B: Ik hoop dat je fijne dromen droomt! Ik weet dat ik het wel heb gedaan en nu, comfortabel in bed weer ga doen..._

Mijn God! Wat is ze toch lief. En overduidelijk dat mijn onzekerheid van gisteravond hiermee in een zwieper van tafel word geveegd. De grijns op mijn gezicht doet bijna zeer aan mijn mondhoeken en met de klink van de voordeur in mijn hand reageer ik snel, want ik kan echt niet wachten tot ik op kantoor ben.

_R: Goedemorgen lieve, lieve Bo..._

Ik kan het niet laten en het haar ook laten weten dat ik haar echt onwijs lief vind, haar gebaar onwijs lief vind. En ik weet niet wat ik dacht, maar het verbaasd me als ik zie dat ze al aan het typen is.

_B: Hey, goedemorgen!_

_R: Ben je niet helemaal stijf nu?_

_B: H__et valt mee, en ik heb alles kunnen strekken toen ik braaf in bed lag :)_

_R: Ow gelukkig, ik heb inmiddels de leeftijd bereikt dat wanneer ik wakker zou worden op de bank ik bijna niet meer overeind kom!_

_B: Haha, nou ja, je doet alsof je enorm oud bent... Dat is toch niet zo?_

Ik bedenk me dat we helemaal niet van elkaar weten wat onze leeftijd is.

_R: Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? Of is dat onbeleefd om te vragen?_

_B: Haha, helemaal niet. Maar ik ben 28... En jij, ouwe?_

En daar moet ik harop om lachen. En ondanks dat ze er niet ouder uitziet, had ik haar toch ouder dan dat verwacht. Wellicht komt dit door haar manier van doen en praten. Inmidels zit ik in de auto omdat ik anders te laat op het werk kom. Niet dat iemand er ook maar iets van zou zeggen als ik later aan zou komen. Maar het is meer in verband met mijn eigen principes.

_R: Haha, deze ouwe is al bijna 31..._

_B: Nou ja, dat is 3 jaar ouder dan ik, wat maakt dat mij dan?_

_R: Simpel! Een bijna ouwe!_

_B: Haha! Oke fair! Dan zou ik zeggen, ouwe, werkze voor vandaag... ;)_

_R: Dank je, bijna ouwe, jij ook ;)_

Inmiddels sta ik voor de zaak geparkeerd en ik stap uit. Iedereen is vandaag op kantoor en pas vanmiddag moeten Sam en ik weg voor een afspraak buiten de deur waar we samen naartoe gaan.

"Ik heb lunch besteld hoor" zegt Alison opeens uit het niets en ik kijk op van mijn scherm. "Oke, bedankt." En Alison verdwijnt met Sam naar achteren om weet ik veel wat te doen. Even bedenk ik me dat ik haar helemaal niet haar bestelling heb horen doen, maar ik word afgeleid als mijn telefoon gaat.

Het is een bekende klant en ik leun in mijn stoel naar achter als ik het gesprek met hem aan ga. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik buiten iemand voorbij lopen en naar binnen komen en als ik naar de deuropening kijk zie ik Bo met Saar staan en in haar handen heeft ze een AH boodschappentas. Ze zoekt mijn blik en als we elkaar aan kijken vormt er een glimlach op ons gezicht. En dan lijkt ze even verrast te zijn door wat ze ziet, al heb ik geen idee wat ze ziet.

Ik vraag haar om een moment met mijn vinger en wijs naar de hoorn aan mijn oor. "Uuuh, Sjoerd, excuus, maar mag ik je zo even terugbellen?" vraag ik en als hij me verzekerd dat het oke is en we elkaar later spreken, hang ik op en loop ik naar Bo die inmiddels een beetje ongemakkelijk in de deuropening staat.

"Hey Bo, joh kom binnen. Wat kom je doen?" vraag ik als ik haar met een grijns aankijk. Want ik wil niet dat ze me verkeerd begrijpt en denkt dat ik het niet leuk vind dat ze er is of dat ik het zelfs vervelend vind. Want dat is absoluut niet het geval.

Ze kijkt me een beetje onzeker aan en het is me duidelijk dat ze zich afvraagd of het geen wat ik net dacht, het geval is. "Ik, uuuh, heb lunch voor jullie gemaakt." En ze houdt de tas omhoog. "Gemaakt?" vraag ik verbaasd.

"Uuuh, ja. Ik heb soep en stokbrood gemaakt. Ik heb vandaag een soort van rustige dag en ik sprak Alison en het leek ons een leuk idee om samen te eten, maar ik snap het als je dat liever niet hebt."

"Bo"

"Ik bedoel, als ik druk bezig ben, niet dat ik het erg zou vinden als je dan langs zou komen, dat zou ik nooit erg kunnen vinden, maar toch als je..."

Nog nooit heb ik haar lang aan een stuk horen praten en ondanks dat het bijna komisch is komt het duidelijk omdat ze bang is dat ik het vervelend is dat ze voor mijn neus op het werk staat. Hoe ze het kan verzinnen, ik heb geen idee! Maar ik heb hoe dan ook het gevoel dat ik haar moet helpen en vooral verlossen van haar onzekerheid.

"Bo!" zeg ik dit keer iets harder zodat ik zeker weet dat ze me verstaat. En ze kijkt een beetje gechrokken op en ik zie zelfs haar wangen een beetje kleuren. Voor ik in de gaten heb wat ik doe pak ik haar gezicht in mijn handen en geef haar een snelle zoen op haar heerlijke mond.

Als ik me terug trek kijkt ze me een beetje verdwaasd aan met haar mond een klein beetje open en ik kan niks anders doen dan grinniken.

Ik pak haar vrije hand en trek haar achter me aan naar binnen. "Kom, gekkie!"

"Sophie, ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen. Dit is Bo. Bo dit is Sophie." Het lijkt wel of een hypnotiseur met zijn vingers knipt en ze plots uit haar trance komt. "Hoi Sophie, leuk je te leren kennen." En ze steekt haar hand uit en ze schudden elkaar de hand. "Dat is geheel wederzijds" zegt Sophie met een glimlach en ze kijkt mij snel aan en weer terug naar Bo.

"Booooo, je bent er al" we schrikken bijna alle drie van de idioot hoge stem van Alison. Ze komt van achter samen met Sam en loopt naar ons toe.

"Nou is dat een leuke verrassing of wat?" vraag Alison met een grote grijns en als ze mij aan kijkt en ik moet lachen. "Al vrees ik dat dan snel het verrassingseffect er af is, maar je mag me iedere dag hier wel mee verrassen."

"Ik zou voor je zulke uitspraken doet, eerst maar even wachten tot je mijn soep hebt gegeten." zegt Bo grinnikend.

"Daar maak ik me totaal geen zorgen om." Zeg ik met een glimlach tegen Bo.

"Ooooeh, lekker, wat heb je gemaakt?" Vraagt Alison als ze haar handen voor zich tegen elkaar wrijft.

"Vissoep en zelfgemaakt stokbood, en ik heb bestek en servies mee genomen omdat ik niet wist wat jullie hier hadden."

"Wat ben je toch een schatje" zegt Alison als ze de hand van Bo pakt en haar mee naar de grote tafel trekt. Bo kijkt even achterom met grote ogen maar een geamuseerde blik en ik haal mijn schouders op.

Sam moet ook grinniken en schud zijn hoofd. Alison haalt met Bo de tas leeg en we gaan allemaal zitten. Bo haalt een grote pan, in zilverfolie verpakt tevoorschijn en zet hem op tafel. De geur die er af komt doet mijn maag knorren en Bo kijkt naast zich naar mijn buik. "Honger meneer vermeulen?" En ik grinnik. "Heel erg, zeker nu ik dit geroken heb. Wat heb je gemaakt?"

"Oke, hou je vast... Safraan- Rivierkreeften- crème soep." "Daar heb je op moeten oefenen zeker?" zeg ik grinnikend en ze slaat me speels heel zacht op mijn boven arm.

"Nou het ruikt echt super lekker." En ik trek een stoel onder de tafel vandaar en gebaar haar om te gaan zitten, en als een echte heer schuif ik de stoel onder haar billen.

"Dank je meneer Vermeulen" zegt ze met een geamuseerde blik en ik ga naast haar zitten.

"Het ruikt inderdaad echt bizar lekker" zegt Sam. "Oke, durft iedereen het aan?" vraagt Bo als ze iets overeind komt uit haar stoel, zodat ze beter bij de pan kan en de soep in kommen kan schenken.

Als iedereen een kom voorzich heeft neemt iedereen voorrzichtig een eerste hap. Ik kijk opzij en zie Bo geamuseerd en vol verwachting naar me kijken, terwijl ze op haar onderlip bijt. Dit leidt me enigzins af maar ik kan mezelf er gelukkig toe zetten om de lepel naar mijn mond te brengen.

Ik geloof echt op dat moment dat naast me de persecte vrouw zit. Ze is mooi, grappig, intiligent en ze kan echt bizar goed koken! De soep smaakt heerlijk en al heel snel hoor ik iedereen om me heen kreunend de eerste hap verwerken.

Nadat iedereen Bo heeft cocomplimenteerd heeft over haar soep eten we rustig verder. Ze kletsen gezellig met Bo terwijl ik niets anders kan doen dan naar haar kijken. Kijken hoe ze praat, hoe haar mond beweegt bij bepaalde woorden, hoe ze lacht. Hoe ze haar handen gebruikt als ze praat. En hoe ze af en toe opzij kijkt en recht in mijn ogen en hoe lief ze dan naar me lacht. En na een tijdje, als haar handen in haar schoot liggen, voel ik opeens een hand op mijn dij. Ik leg mijn hand over die van haar en blijven zo zitten tot we op moeten staan en Bo weer weg gaat.

Ik loop mee naar haar auto die ze een eindje verder op geparkeerd heeft en zodra Saar in de auto zit en Bo zich omdraait voordat ze in stapt ga ik dichterbij staan.

"Ontzettend bedankt Bo, voor de lunch vandaag. Naast het feit dat het super lief van je is, was het ook echt heerlijk."

"Heel graag gedaan, ik ben blij dat het smaakte." Ze wil zich omdraaien om in te stappen maar draait zich snel weer terug alsof ze iets vergeet. OPeens staat ze voor me en legt haar hand weer in mijn nek, en net als maandag avond trekt ze mijn gezicht iets dichterbij en zoent me.

Ik leg mijn handen in haar zij en wrijf langzaam naar boven en weer naar beneden en pak haar dan iets steviger vast als ze haar mond iets opend en ik het tipje van haar tong over mijn onderlip voel glijden. Onze tongen raken elkaar en weer ben ik verwondert over de manier waarop ze zoent. Zoals ze is namelijk. Lief en sensueel.

Na een moment trekt ze zich weer terug. "Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik ga, voor ik mezelf helemaal niet meer in de hand heb." Zegt ze hijgend als ze met haar voorhoofd tegen mijn borstkast leunt.

En ik grinnik. "Dat is misschien inderdaad verstandig, al moet ik toegeven dat ik je niet graag zie gaan. Ik zie je veel liever komen." En dan kijkt ze naar me op met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en dan pas besef ik wat ik zei.

"Dat klonk echt heleaal verkeerd en ik bedoelde het niet zoals je nu zal denken." Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en dan schieten we alletwee in de lach.

"Yep! Tijdelijk het goede moment om naar huis te gaan." zegt ze met een enorme grijns. En ik moet weer lachen en zucht diep van opluchting.

"Doei" zegt ze nog een keer terwijl ze met haar hand zwaait en ik zwaai terug en stapt in. Ze maneuvreert zich moeiteloos en snel uit de krappe parkeerplek en rijdt dan weg. Ik blijf staan tot ze de hoek om gaat en loop dan terug.

Als ik op kijk geloof ik mijn ogen niet. Alison, Sam en Sophie staan als een stel malloten buiten bij de deur voor het kantoor te grijnzen. Ik schud mijn hoofd en zucht weer als ik langs ze naar binnen loop en besluit het te negeren.

Als ik zit pak ik mijn telefoon en bel Sjoerd terug om het gesprek voor te zetten. Om drie uur moet ik voor een taxatie weg en geef aan dat ik niet meer terug kom. Onderweg haal ik eten bij Wok To Go en de avond verloopt verder relaxed. En wederom als ik in bed lig Whap ik Bo om haar een fijne nacht te wensen en krijg ik het zelfde terug.

De volgende dag is het enorm druk en heb ik een aantal afpraken buiten de deur en onmmogelijke klanten. Wat een zijkerds vandaag, niet meer nogmaal.

Op de valreep rij ik nog langs kantoor om een mail te verzenden omdat een klant die begin deze week een bezichtiging had, akkoord is gegaan en ik wil voor het weekend de papieren en alles in orde hebben.

Ik bel mijn moeder om te vragen of ze eten genoeg heb en eet dan ook bij mijn ouders.  
Als ik om half elf thuis ben ga ik gelijk naar boven en kruip ik in bed. Want het was een goede maar drukke week en ik ben kapot.

_R: Tot morgen lieve Bo... En droom zacht!_

_B: Tot morgen, ik heb er nu al zin in :) en jij ook fijne dromen... Lieve Rob_

En met een glimlach op mijn gezicht val ik in slaap_. _


	13. Chapter 13

Het is lang geleden dat ik zo heb uitgekeken naar het weekend. Ik ben dol op mijn werk en ik denk dat ik één van de weinige mensen ben die iedere ochtend op staat en zin heeft om naar zijn werk te gaan. Niet dat ik dat nu niet meer heb, maar er is meer dan mijn werk waar ik heel blij van word. Bo.

Als ik beneden in de keuken een aantal boterhammen aan het wegwerken ben hoor ik de voordeur open gaan. Ik weet wie het is en ik wil haar geen hartaanval bezorgen dus als ze "Joehoeeee?" roept reageer ik. "Ik ben in de keuken!" en ik loop naar de gang. "Goedemorgen Annie" zeg ik vriendelijk en ondanks dat ik het echt wilde voorkomen schrikt ze en slaat ze haar hand op haar borst.

Ze kijkt iets omhoog, want ze is vrij klein, om me aan te kunnen kijken en er verschijnt een grote grijns op haar gezicht. "Wat ben je toch een traktatie voor het oog" zegt ze als ze me in zich opneemt. "En die bril, die moet je echt vaker dragen, want dat maakt je zo mogelijk nog slimmer en knapper." En ze knipoogt naar me. Annie is iemand die niet bepaald een blad voor haar mond neemt en me soms echt een beetje overrompeld met haar manier van doen. Net als nu.

En wat die bril betreft? Ondanks dat ik het ding haat, als ik hem eenmaal op heb, vergeet ik hem, en zo dus ook het feit dat ik geen lenzen meer heb. Het eerste wat ik straks ook ga doen voor ik zo naar Bo ga is om nieuwe lenzen die ik eergisteren besteld heb.

Tot ik nieuwe heb moet ik het doen met mijn bril. Ondanks dat Steven me er altijd een beetje mee pest, krijg ik altijd complimenten van Alison, Emilie en Kate als ze me spotten met mijn bril. Kennelijk vinden zij hem juist heel goed staan! Het Armani montuur is heel simpel, eigenlijk kun je het geen montuur noemen omdat er om de glazen zelf geen montuur zit. Zo simpel dat de bril bijna niet opvalt, vandaar ik deze ook heb gekozen.

"Wil je koffie Annie?" vraag ik met een glimlach en ze kijkt me aan. "Lekker jongen."  
We lopen naar de keuken en ze gaat aan tafel zitten. Ze komt eigenlijk nooit in het weekend maar aangezien ze van de week niet kon en ik toch weg ben hebben we het naar vandaag verplaatst.

"Wil je espresso of wil je cappuccino?" vraag ik als ik het apparaat aan zet. "Oeh, je hebt echte cappuccino he?" En ik knik grinnikend.

"In dat geval wil ik cappuccino, alsjeblieft." "Komt voor elkaar" en ik schenk een beetje melk in de melkopklopper en zet hem aan als ik een grotere beker onder het espresso apparaat zet.

Ik zelf neem mijn gebruikelijke espresso aangezien het mijn eerste koffie van vandaag is. Ik pak een asbak en zet alles op een dienblad en zet deze op tafel.

Ik open de tuindeuren en pak mijn sigaretten. "Je rookt nog steeds?" vraagt ze als ze naar mijn sigaretten knikt. "Alleen s'ochtends eigenlijk, en heel af en toe een in de loop van de dag."

"Ik wou dat ik het zelfde kon zeggen" zegt ze lachend en ik bied haar een sigaret aan die ze aanneemt.

"Ik rook al bijna mijn hele leven en na een paar uur, snak ik er naar. Af en toe, gaat bij mij niet op." We praten nog wat, correctie, vooral Annie praat en ik luister. Inmiddeles ben ik weer op de hoogte van de laatste ontwikkelingen van haar kinderen die in Hilversum wonen en haar man die maar blijft zeuren over de jaren die hij nog moet werken.

Al snel is er een half uur voorbij en zie ik dat ik weg moet omdat ik anders te laat gaat zijn. Ik geef haar aan dat het half uur dat we gezeten hebben gewoon doorbetaald is, aangezien het geld al in de keukenla ligt en ze niet langer moet blijven om het te compenseren. Daarnaast is het niet erg vies dus zal ze snel klaar zijn.

"Doei Annie" roep ik nog voor ik de voordeur achter me dichttrek. Als ik parkeer bij Bo in de straat, zet ik mijn bril af en doe mijn lenzen in. Als ik uitstap komt Mick net op zijn scooter aangereden en zie ik de auto van Alison staan. "Hey goodmorning handsome" begroet Mick me met een knipoog. En ik grinnik, "Goeie morgen Mick" zeg ik met een knik.

"Ik hoop dat Bo al klaar is, ze was namelijk oma en opa aan het helpen met douchen."  
Dit wekt mijn aandacht. "Ze helpt ze met douchen?" vraag ik verbaasd.

"Yes, ieder weekend als haar moeder het niet kan doen, maar aangezien die bezig is. Maar Bo is een freak want ze maakt er altijd een feestje van." Zegt hij lachend en schud zijn hoofd. Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee wat hij precies bedoeld.

Mick opent de voordeur met de sleutels die hij kennelijk heeft en gebaard me om naar binnen te gaan. "Weet je zeker dat het geen probleem is dat ik zomaar naar binnen ga?"

"Pffff, doe niet zo gek, natuurlijk niet. Ze wacht op je en zal blij zijn om je te zien dude."  
Ondanks dat het nergens op slaat doet het me enorm goed om dit te horen en ik kan de glimlach op mijn gezicht ook niet in bedwang houden. Ik ga Mick voor op de trap en hoe verder we lopen hoe meer ik het "Feestje" begin te begrijpen want de muziek word steeds luider.

Mick opend de deur van het appartement van Bo en gebaard werderom naar mij om naar binnen te gaan. Hij ziet dat ik weer een beetje twijfelt en rolt met zijn ogen. "Geloof me dat ik je echt niet naar binnen zou laten als ik ook maar zou denken dat ze het niet fijn zal vinden." Ik kijk hem een moment aan om de waarheid in zijn woorden te achterhalen en stap naar binnen.

De muziek staat vrij hard maar niet overdreven en het lijkt rechts uit de slaapkamer te komen. Ik grinnik als ik hoor wat voor muziek erop staat. Het lijkt wel een cd van "het foute uur" aangezien Now That We Found Love uit de speekers komt.

Saar komt naar me toe lopen en ruikt aan mijn benen en ik geen haar een aai over haar hoofd. "Hey Saartje" zeg ik als ze licht kreunt en haar kop iets scheef houd als ik haar achter de oren kriebel. Dan draait ze zich om en gaat tegen een keukenkastje liggen.

Ik kijk naar de deur als ik Bo heel hard hoor lachen en achter me hoor ik iemand grinniken en ik draai me om en zie haar oma op de bank zitten met krullers op haar hoofd. "Wen er maar an, so gaat het altijd namelijk, soms twijfel ik of het wel een kleinkind van mij is." zegt ze met een zwaar Amsterdams accent en ik moet lachen.

"Is het zo erg?" vraag ik en als ze op de bank klopt en me daarme gebaard naast haar te komen zitten loop ik naar haar toe.

"Kom lekker sitten lieferd." zegt ze vriendelijk en voor ik naast haar ga zitten steek ik mijn hand uit en stel me voor. "Weet je?" Zegt ze als ze iets dichterbij komt zitten zodat ze zachter kan praten maar ik haar wel kan verstaan "Bo is volgens mij helemaal hotel de botel op je." Ik kan er niks aan doen maar ik moet lachen.

"Dat is fijn om te horen, want ik ben ook best hotel de botel op haar."

Ik weet niet waar mijn lef vandaan komt maar toch heb ik het gezegt, tot groot genoegen van haar oma die zelfvoldaan voor zich uit kijkt. En dan vliegt de slaapkamerdeur open.

Bo staat met haar rug naar ons toe en draagt een zwarte strakke capri broek met een fel roze en gifgroene tanktop en fel gekleurde hardloop schoenen. Het lijkt wel of ze gesponsert word, want alles wat ze aan heeft is van Nike. Ik vraag me af of ze al zo lang op is dat ze al gesport heeft.

Pump up the Jam begint en tot mijn grote verbazing schopt ze haar schoenen uit en begint Bo als een malloot voor haar opa te dansen. Het is me duidelijk dat ze geen idee heeft dat ze, waarschijnlijk op haar oma na publiek heeft.

En al helemaal niet als ze mee begint te zingen en "I want" veranderd in "Opa". En ondanks dat het duidelijk is dat ze gewoon maar een beetje gek staat te doen, heeft ze haar dans moves wel onder controle en ben ik enorm afgeleid door de manier waarop ze haar heupen en billen beweegt.

Haar opa kijkt onze kant op en krijgt een enorme grijns op zijn gezicht maar zegt niks. Bo heeft nog steeds niks in de gaten en ondanks dat Mick, ik en haar oma enor om haar moeten lachen hoort ze het niet over het geluid van de radio. En als haar opa, tot zover mogelijk met haar mee gaat dansen is het plaatje compleet.

Als het nummer is afgelopen en het volgende nummer begint hakt Bo gelijk in en zegt "Spinderella cut it up one time" wat me alleen maar harder doet lachen want er is maar een manier mogelijk waarop ze kon weten welk nummer als volgende zou komen, en dat is omdat het een cd is! "Oeeeh Oop, dit is een leuke!" roept ze enthausiast en ze rapt moeiteloos met het nummer mee terwijl ze door gaat met haar gekke dansje.

Haar opa lacht heel hard en knikt dan in de richting achter Bo en ze draait zich om. De blik die ze dan op haar gezicht heeft is onbetaalbaar en zal ik niet snel meer vergeten en ik moet echt moeite doen om niet in barsten uit te lachen.

Maar het feit dat ze knalrood word en echt geschrokken lijkt weerhoudt me ervan. Omdat ik me ergens, heel, heel diep van binnen ook een klein beetje schuldig voel dat we haar bewust toch een beetje voor schut zetten.

"Hoe lang zitten jullie daar al?" vraagt ze met grote ogen. Ogen die achter de glazen van een bril zitten. Bo draagt een bril! Ze draagt een retro model dus het valt enorm op door het donkere montuur. En hoe kan het ook anders, het staat haar enorm sexy.

"Kind we hebben de hele show gesien, en ik moet je nageven, het was een goeie" zegt haar oma glimlachend.

"Ik denk dat opa en ik nu quitte met je staan. Want dat je ons moet helpen met douchen is al erg genoeg."

"Hey!" zegt haar opa een beetje zeurend. "Als of ik me ongemakkelijk moet voelen door mijn tampeloeres., ik schaam me niet voor mijn eigen kleindochter Bep." Bo slaat haar handen voor haar gezicht en zucht heel diep als ik en de rest weer moeten lachen.

"Opa, zou u het heel erg vinden?" vraag Bo bijna smekend. En hij lacht. "Ik zit je maar te pesten lieverd. Niet dat ik gelogen heb trouwens." En Bo schud weer haar hoofd.

"Bep zullen we gaan, dan zijn de jongelui alleen." En Mick ziet dit als zijn teken en staat op. "Ik help jullie wel naar beneden. Misschien kan ik een lekker bakje koffie voor jullie zetten en uw haar straks doen?"

"Dat is heel lief van je Mick, graag." Antwoord haar oma en ook zij staat op. Het is duidelijk dat haar oma beter te been is dan haar opa maar toch gaat het moeizaam. Ze steekt haar arm door die van Mick en volgt hem naar de deur. Als ze Bo passeert geeft ze haar een zoen op haar wang. "Bedankt liefje."

"Graag gedaan oma, tot snel." Ze kijken elkaar een moment lief aan en haar oma klopt zachtjes op de wang van Bo en ze loopt dan verder.

"Ow en Bo, hou fast wat je hebt, je sou er nog wel eens heel veel spijt van kunnen krijgen als je het loslaat." Ik begrijp deze cryptische opmerking niet zo, maar Bo kennelijk wel omdat haar wangen weer iets kleuren.

"Dag oma, ik gooi opa er zo op zijn togus naar beneden" en daar moet haar oma ontzettend om lachen.

Bo draait zich om en kijkt haar opa serieus aan. "Dat is voor het feit dat u iedereen zag zitten en me gewoon door liet gaan." En daar moet ik nu ook om lachen, net als de rest.

"Maar je niet zo druk mop, je hebt de goede dansmoves van mij, dus niks om je voor te schamen." En Bo grinnikt.

"Kom opa, dan help ik u naar beneden." Ik sta op, ondanks dat ik het vertrouwen er in heb dat ze het prima zal redden, wil ik toch aanbieden om te helpen. "Kan ik ergens mee helpen." En Bo draait zich om en glimlacht naar me.

"Nee hoor, ga lekker zitten, ik ben zo terug."

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Honderd procent, misschien kun je me helpen door wat te drinken voor jezelf te pakken." En nadat ze weer naar me glimlacht draait ze zich om naar haar opa.

"Uuh, Bo, zouden we nog even snel op en neer kunnen? Ik moet enorm nodig piesen namelijk" grinnikt haar opa. Bo kijkt hem met een lieve glimlach aan. "Natuurlijk oop, kom" en ze begeleid hem terug naar de badkamer.

Ik ga weer zitten en wacht tot ze terug zijn. Als ze terug komt kijkt Bo verbaasd van de tafel naar mij. "Doe alsof je thuis bent Rob, en pak wat te drinken, er staat genoeg." zegt ze vriendelijk als ze ziet dat ik nog niets gepakt hebt.

"Wil jij ook wat?" Vraag ik als ik opsta. "Doe maar taxi" zegt ze met een grijns en ik grinnik.

Ze verdwijnt met haar opa in de gang en ik hoor ze rommelen en mompelen naar elkaar maar versta niet wat ze zeggen.

Ik open wat keukenkastjes tot ik de glazen heb gevonden en in de koelkast vind ik een pak Taxi. Ik schenk de glazen in en zet het op tafel. Nog geen tien minuten later komt Bo terug.

"Zo, hèhè!" Zegt ze terwijl ze naast me op de bank neer ploft. "Sorry hoor, mijn moeder zou ze morgen ochtend helpen, maar oma zat te zeuren over haar haar. Daarnaast vond ze de, let wel ik citeer, stank van opa niet mee te houden." En we grinniken.

"En ik had eerlijk gezegd niet verwacht dat je zo vroeg zou komen." "Niet dat het erg is, want ik ben blij dat je er bent." Zegt ze er snel achteraan.

"Geeft niks hoor Bo, ik heb me prima vermaakt." En ik knipoog haar.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat gezien hebt. Mijn plan was dat je daar nooit in je hele leven getuigen van zou zijn." Dat ze het heeft over mijn hele leven ontgaat me niet. En ondanks dat ze het zo niet bedoeld, en het natuurlijk nergens op slaat doet het me toch goed zulke woorden uit haar mond te horen komen.

"Ik ben blij dat ik er wel getuigen van ben geweest, ik had het echt niet willen missen namelijk." En ik grijns naar haar. Ze kijkt me duidelijk niet gmeend boos aan maar ze kan haar gezicht niet lang in de plooi houden en haar glimlach komt al heel snel weer te voorschijn als ze op haar onderlip bijt.

"Heb je gesport?" Vraag ik als ik mijn ogen over haar heerlijke lichaam laat gaan en weer terug naar haar gezicht. Ik hoop dat ze dit niet vaak zal dragen in mijn bij zijn want het zit allemaal enorm strak, waardoor de vormen van haar heerlijke lichaam duidelijker dan ooit zijn.

"Ja klopt, dus als je het niet heel vervelend vind, dan douche ik even heel snel, want volgens mij stink ik een uur in de wind." Ik trek een wenkbrauw omhoog en kijk haar speels aan. "Er is maar een manier om daar achter te komen." Ze kijkt me een moment met grote ogen aan als ik dichterbij kom. Ik leg een hand in haar nek en de ander in haar zij en trek haar iets onderuit en naar me toe.

Al snel slaat ze haar armen om mijn nek en ik zoen haar. Misschien komt het doordat het nog in de ochtend is en ik dan meestal het geilst ben van de hele dag, maar ik heb moeite om mezelf te beheersen en het PG13 te houden.

Het duurt ook niet lang voor we onze mond iets openen en ik haar proef op mijn tong. Ze proeft een beetje zoet en vaag naar mentol. Het liefst zou ik alles wat ze aan heeft van haar lijf trekken en elke milimeter van haar lichaam zoenen, likken en proeven, haar helemaal in me op nemen.

Dick is het hier helemaal mee eens en ik voel mezelf hard worden en het feit dat ze maar al te gewillig is, helpt niet echt bij mijn zelfbeheersing. Gelukkig zitten we op een manier waardoor ze mijn erectie niet kan voelen.

Haar handen glijden van mijn nek naar mijn schouders en voor mijn armen langs, over mijn borst naar mijn zij. Daar pakt ze mijn shurt stevig vast en trekt me dichter tegen zich aan.

Ik hoor haar ademhaling versnellen als ik met het puntje van mijn tong over haar onderlip glij en dan haar wang zoen, en iets verder naar boven ga waarbij ik, als een slak een spoor met mijn tong achterlaat.

Als ik bij haar oor ben fluiter ik zacht "je hebt geen idee wat je met me doet Bo" en haar ademhaling versnelt niet alleen maar word ook meer hoorbaar en ze zit tegen het hijgen aan.

Ik volg haar kaaklijn met mijn tong en ik glij over haar adamsappel die ik net op dat moment voel bewegen als ze slikt. Mijn tong word alleen door mijn lippen onderbroken als ik haar tussen door kus. En dan begraaf ik mijn neus in haar nek en neem een heel diepe haal.

Ik voel haar een moment verstijven en ik trek me terug en ik kijk haar recht de ogen aan. Haar ogen lijken wel donkerder van kleur en ze kijkt niet helemaal helder. Het lijkt wel of ze moeite heeft om ze open te houden.

Ik schud heel langzaam mijn hoofd en trek een wenkbrauw op. "Je stinkt helemaal niet, je ruikt juist om op te eten." zeg ik met een scheve glimlach en haar ogen worden groot.

En dan grinnikt ze. Ondanks dat het duidelijk iets uit de hand liep, was dit vanaf het begin al mijn doel. En dat ziet ze nu ook.

"Denk je dat het grappig is om me op deze" en ze gebaard naar ons, naar mij terwijl ik half boven op haar lig "te pesten?" En ik grijns naar haar als ik rechter ga zitten en haar mee trek waardoor ze zelf ook weer fatsoenlijk kan gaan zitten.

"Yep! Maar als je wilt douchen vind ik dat prima hoor, ik ga nergens heen en ik wacht wel." Ze kijkt me ongelovig aan en ik pak de veronica gids die op tafel lig en begin erin te bladeren alsof er niks gebeurt is. Als ze mijn schouders ziet bewegen omdat ik mijn lag niet kan inhouden geeft ze me een zachte duw tegen mijn schouder.

"Ik ben zo terug. Ik denk dat ik lekker de tijd ga nemen, dus ik zie je over een uurtje!" En ik moet lachen. Ze staat op en geeft me de afstandsbediening van de televisie nadat ze deze heeft aan gezet, neemt een grote teug van haar glas Taxi en verdwijnt in de slaapkamer.

Vanaf waar ik zit kijk ik links zo de slaapkamer in en ze laat tot mijn verbazing de deur open staan. En als ik een paar sokken van achter de hoek gegooid zie worden gevolgd door haar top heb ik door dat dit haar wraak is. Dan gooit ze haar broek en ik verwacht dat het hierbij blijft maar deze word gevolgd door een BH en daarna een... gooit ze nu serieus haar slipje?

Als dit inderdaad haar wraak is... Nou dan is hij niet zoet! Ik ben blij dat mijn respect voor vrouwen, en Bo in het bijzonder zo groot is, want anders had ik naar de badkamer gerend en weet ik veel wat met haar gedaan.

En het idee dat Bo nu naakt onder de douche staat. Met haar lichaam nat en glinsterend van het water helpt ook niet echt. Die wetenschap is al wraak genoeg. Ik beeld me in hoe het er uit zal zien, hoe het zou zijn om haar te nemen tegen de tegelwand, met een been in mijn hand en ohoog getrokken tegen mijn heup terwijl ik...

"Heb je iets in gedachten om te gaan doen, of wil je gewoon lekker relaxen?" roept Bo vanonder de douche en gelukkig onderbreekt ze hiermee mijn gedachtes. En ik hoor de kraan dicht gaan en een moment later steekt ze haar hoofd om de hoek.

"Ik heb geen plannen, ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat jij dat zou hebben." zeg ik, blij dat ik nu niet hoef te gilen. En ik kijk haar aan. Ze legt haar vinger op de hoek van haar mond en doet alsof ze een moment heel hard moet denken. En ik grinnik naar haar.

"Ik denk dat er ieder moment een enorme bui gaat losbarsten, dus naar buiten zal ik niet gaan, en ik heb alles in huis om lunch te maken voor ons en per ongeluk een paar films gehuurd, voor het geval dat" zegt ze met een enore grijns.

"Per ongeluk? ik voel een Jerry Springer momentje komen."

"Nu je het zo zegt, inderdaad. Ik liep op straat en toen viel ik, hopa, boven op die dvd's." En daar moet ik heel hard om lachen.

Ze komt de slaapkamer uit lopen en heeft een strakke spijkerbroek aan en een simpel donkergrijs t-shirt met een afbeelding van Nirvana. En zonder bril. Ze loopt naar me toe en gaat weer naast me zitten en ik schud mijn hoofd. "En hoe gaat dat in zijn werk?"

"Gaaf shirt" zeg ik met een knik naar haar shirt. "Dank je" zegt ze als ze zelf naar het shirt kijkt en glimlacht dan naar me. "En die bril was echt een aangename verrassing" en ik tik voorzichtig met mijn vinger tegen haar slaap.

"Dat dacht ik gister ook toen ik je zag met je bril op" zegt ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en een grijns. "Is dat zo?" Vraag ik haar uitdagend.

"Huhu! Zeer. Draag je nu lenzen?" vraagt ze als het lijkt of ze mijn lenzen probeert te spotten in mijn ogen. "Klopt, ander zie ik geen moer, en ik draag mijn bril niet graag."

"Waarom niet?"

"Omdat ik het een ongelooflijk stom ding vind." zeg ik als ik mijn schouders ophaal.

"Maar jij draagt ook niet altijd je bril want dit is voor het eerst dat ik je er mee zie."

"Klopt, ik draag hem maar af en toe, vaak als ik heel veel heb gelezen ga ik een beetje scheel kijken, dus dan draag ik hem meestal wel" zegt ze grinnikend. "Anders krijg ik hoofdpijn. Maar ik hoef geen lenzen te dragen. Ik zie verder prima."

"Gelukkig maar. Want ik vind het echt irritant, altijd dat gedoe met die lenzen en die stomme bril." Bo kijkt me aan met een overdreven pruillip en moet dan lachen, en ik geeft haar een zetje met mijn schouder.

"Maar ik dacht trouwens dat je me niet zo vroeg had verwacht, je bent anders aardig voorbereid Zwaan." zeg ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Een meisje mag toch hopen?" Zegt ze met een geamuseerde blik in haar ogen. "En ik had je rond een uur of elf verwacht, dus het valt nog best mee."

"En daar was ik dan, om kwart over negen" zeg ik lachend.

"Alison dacht dat je misschien wel zou uitslapen, en wij hebben het er eigenlijk helemaal niet meer over gehad. Als ik het had geweten, had ik het gezegd, zodat je niet zo lang hoefde te wachten."

Ik rol overdreven met mijn ogen en kijk dan naar buiten en zie dat ze gelijk had. Het is al weken ontzettend mooi weer geweest en uitgerekend op 1 mei komt het met bakken uit de lucht vallen.

"Het blijft niet zo hoor, vanmiddag klaart het op en ondanks de regen is het wel warm."

"Hmmm, heb je verborgen talenten waar ik nog niet van weet?" En nu rolt zij met haar ogen. "Dat heet Rob. Ik had je toch een stuk intiligenter ingeschat" En ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan. En ze grinnikt waarna ze weer op haar onderlip bijt.

"Wat zei je daar?" vraag ik haar uitdagend. En ze kijkt me met een grijns aan voor ze haar gezicht weer in de plooi brengt. "Dat ik je intiligenter had in geschat."

Ik sta op en zeg met een zo serieus mogelijke toon "Oke, dat was de duppel! Eerst laat je me uren wachten, dan tease je me met het uitgooien van je kleren en nu zeg je dat ik dom ben. Ik ga!" Ze grijpt mijn hand als ik voorbij loop. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" zegt ze lachend. "Het was een grapje. Ik vind je juist enorm intelligent."

"Goedzo, want ik ben toevallig buitengewoon intelligent!" Zeg ik zelfvoldaan als ik weer naast haar neer plof. En ze lacht weer als ik grinnik om haar lach. Want hij klinkt echt mega grappig.

"Welke films heb je gehuurd?"

"Aziatische porno" zegt ze bloedserieus en mijn hoofd haar richting op schiet. "Dat gezicht van je, onbetaalbaar! Dat is nog omdat je me hebt zien dansen." zegt ze met een enorme grijns.

"Ik dacht dat je striptease van daarnet al je wraak was!"

"Nee dat voldeed toch niet." En nu moet ik weer lachen. Ze is echt niet te geloven. En ik geloof dat ik nog nooit zo veel in zo'n korte tijd met een meisje heb gelachen. En het gaat nergens over en zijn gewoon echt een beetje aan het dollen.

Dit had ik al helemaal niet met Puck. Zij was altijd vrij serieus, en ik ook, natuurlijk lachte we wel maar niet om ons eigen melige gedrag. En dat is duidelijk hier wel aan de hand. Want natuurlijk heb ik wel humor, en kan ik gek doen, maar dan moet je het wel in me naar boven halen. En dat doet Bo duidelijk.

"Ik heb van alles en nog wat, want ik wist niet goed wat je leuk vind."

"Waar hou je zelf van?" Ze lijkt daar een moment over na te denken. "Ik heb een ziekelijke obsessie voor horrorfilms en alles wat met vampieren te maken heeft."

Ik kijk haar een moment aan om er zeker van te zijn dat ze me niet in de maling neemt. Maar ik begin te denken dat ze het meent. "Meen je dat of zit je me in de zeik te nemen?"

"Nee ik meen het" zegt ze grinnikend. "Oke, heb je een horrorfilm mee genomen?"

"Nee dat dan weer niet, maar waar hou jij van?"

"Ik heb niet echt een voorkeur, ik kan alles wel kijken." Ze kijkt me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan maar staat dan op.

"Hier, kies jij anders een film. Dan schenk ik ons nog wat te drinken in. Wil je wat eten, een banaan, appel of iets anders?"

"Nee hoor dank je." En ik leg een van de films op tafel om te kijken. Ik heb geen idee wat ik zojuist heb uitgekozen maar het interesseert me ook niet. Ik ben met Bo en dat is het enige wat ik echt wil.

Bo komt terug met twee volle glazen en zet ze op tafel, en een banaan. Een groene banaan. Ik kijk van de banaan naar haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Wat? Nog nooit een banaan gezien? vraagt ze met een geamuseerde blik. "Jawel, maar hij is nog groen."

"Dat weet ik, dat vind ik lekker." Grinnikt ze. En ik schud mijn hoofd. "Je bent me er eentje Zwaan." Het enige wat ze doet is naar me grijnzen en neemt een hap van haar banaan. Ik vraag me een moment af of ze expres een banaan heeft gepakt maar op de manier waarop ze hem eet weet ik vrijwel zeker van niet en probeer ik er niet op te letten.

Ze maakt het me niet erg moeilijk want voor ik weet heeft ze de banaan weggewerkt.

"Had je honger?" vraag ik geamuseerd en ze grinnikt.

"Sorry, ik verging zowat van de honger. Ow, sorry ik vergeet de dvd helemaal." en ze staat op en loopt met de film naar de dvd speler. Ze bukt om de film in de dvd speler te stoppen. En ik kan er niks aan doen, maar ik staar naar haar heerlijke billen. Dan opeens staat ze overeind en kijkt een beetje geschrokken achterom.

"Sorry" zegt ze al heb ik geen idee waarom ze sorry zegt. "Waarvoor?" vraag ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ze schud haar hoofd en bijt op haar onderlip. Ze pakt de afstandsbediening en loopt terug om naast me te gaan zitten.

En dan opeens weet ik waarvoor ze sorry zei. Omdat ze recht voor mijn neus bukte! En het feit dat ze er zo op reageert maar het alleen maar meer sexy.

Kennelijk heb ik een of andere comedy film uitgekozen en ondanks dat het niet bijzonder is zitten er wel grappige stukjes in. Als de film is afgelopen kletsen we nog wat. Stellen heen en weer simpele vragen en we lachen vooral veel.

En als we net terug zijn om met Saar een rondje over de gracht te lopen is het kwart over een en word er op de deur geklopt.

"Kom maar binnen" roept Bo en als de deur opent steekt Alison haar hoofd om de hoek.

"Heeeey, we zijn klaar."

"Super, is het mooi geworden" en Bo staat op om de tatoeage van Alison goed te kunnen bekijken. En ik moet toegeven, het ziet er echt heel goed uit. Alison had een grote zwarte panter in haar zij staan en deze heeft de moeder van Bo bijgewerkt en mooier gemaakt. En het is echt enorm gaaf geworden.

"Over twee uur mag het folie eraf. Dus dat is mooi, je moeder heeft me gaas en zalf gegeven voor vanavond. Dus dat word veel drinken zodat ik er geen last van heb" zegt Alison met een grijns en Bo grinnikt.

"Dat is een heel goed excuus. Hebben jullie trek?"

En er knort hoorbaar een maag en Sam legt zijn hand met een verontschuldigende blik op zijn buik en iedereen grinnikt.

"Ik zie dat maar als een JA! Ga lekker zitten, dan maak ik het eten klaar, willen jullie wat drinken?"

"Zal ik even helpen Bo?" vraag ik als ik op sta. "Graag, misschien wil jij wat drinken voor ze inschenken."

Ik draai me om naar Alison en Sam en vraag wat ze willen drinken en loop naar de keuken om het te pakken. Bo maakt ons heerlijke verse hamburgers op een Ciabatta broodje, met Rucola, een plak jonge kaas en Joppiesaus. Ondanks dat het simpel is, smaakt het heerlijk.

"Ow, Bo, ik heb zo'n zin in vanavond." zegt Alison als ze enthousiast in haar handen klapt. "Ik heb al een fles heerlijke wijn gekocht voor ons om voor te drinken."

"Ow, en is er een kledingvoorschrift voor die club?"

Bo lijkt even verbaasd te kijken maar corrigeert zich snel. "Uuuh, nee je kan dragen wat je wilt. Ze zullen niet moeilijk doen."

"Oke, goed zo, Sam is wel eens geweigerd omdat hij Nike's aan had. Je weet wel, van die hele gave vintage Nike's maar die sukkel zag hem een voor een of andere gabber."

En iedereen lacht. "Dat zal vanavond niet gebeuren" en ze kijkt naar Sam "trek lekker aan wat je wilt, ik beloof je dat je binnen komt."

We hebben het echt super gezellig en de tijd vliegt, net als vanmorgen voorbij. En al snel is het tijd voor Bo om te gaan. Bo sluit af en gevold door Saar, Alison, Sam en ik zelf lopen we naar beneden. Ik loop achter Bo en voordat ze achter Sam en Alison naar buiten stapt pak ik haar pols en trek haar naar achter en doe de deur een beetje dicht.

Ik leg een hand op haar gezicht en geeft haar snel een zoen. Ik voel haar gelijk relaxen en al snel voel ik ook haar handen op mijn wangen. En dan vliegt de deur weer open.

"Ow Sorry, ik had geen idee dat jullie hier stonden, ik uuuh... ik wacht wel even buiten..." Het gebeurt niet snel maar Alison is duidelijk verbaasd om ons op deze manier te zien en ze weet even geen raad met zichzelf.

Even ben ik bang voor de reactie van Bo want ik heb geen idee of ze wel wil dat andere weten dat we al zo ver zijn en dan herinner ik me vrijdag bij de auto. Waar ze mij midden op straat zoende.

"Oeps" grinnikt Bo en daarmee haalt ze alle zorgen die ik had helemaal weg.

We lopen samen naar buiten en ik voel haar hand over mijn arm glijden tot ze mijn hand pakt en zacht knijpt voor ze weer los laat.

"Ik zie jullie vanavond weer?"

"Reken maar, en bereid je maar voor, want we gaan er een echte meidenavond van maken." En weer staat ze te stuiteren van opwinding.

"Ow boy" zeg ik als ik een hand over mijn gezicht haal en Bo en Sam grinniken.

"Weet waar je aan begint Bo, je kan nu nog vluchten." zegt Sam lachend.

"Ow, ik heb wel voor hetere vuren gestaan, dus ik overleef dit ook wel" zegt ze met een knipoog naar Alison die haar dankbaar aankijkt.

"Ik moet gaan, anders ben ik alleen maar later terug."

"Is goed, rij voorzichtig" zeg ik als ze achter haar stuur gaat zitten en ik haar portier dicht doe en wacht tot ze weg rijdt. Ze zwaait naar iedereen als ze voorbij komt en ook wij lopen naar onze auto.

"Ow, Rob!" En ik kijk op om Alison met de zo mogelijk grootste grijns ooit te zien. En dan vliegt ze me om mijn nek.

"We zien elkaar rond half negen hier? Dat is de tijd die ik met Bo heb afgesproken."

"Is goed Ali, zal ik jullie ophalen, zodat jullie met de taxi terug kunnen?"

"En jou auto dan?" En ik haal mijn schouders op "Komt wel goed, die kan ik altijd morgen nog ophalen."

"Oke, is goed, tien over acht bij ons" Ik salueer als teken dat ik er ben. En ook wij stappen in de auto. Als ik thuis kom bedenk ik me wat ik in de tussen tijd kan doen en besluit de was te doen. Als ik daarmee klaar ben besluit ik maar wat werk te doen en open mijn laptop om alvast wat mail weg te werken om de tijd te dooden.

Ik laat eten bezorgen en als ik dit op heb is het eindelijk tijd om te douchen en me op te kleden. Als ik voor mijn kast sta denk ik een moment na over wat aan te trekken en ik ga uiteindelijk voor een donkere spijkerbroek en een donkerblauwe blouse.

Het ziet er netjes, maar casual uit. Daaronder draag ik mijn donkerblauwe leren schoenen en ik hoor Alison al in gedachten, want die vind ze echt ontzettend gaaf.

Ik ben helemaal klaar en vertrek. Ik heb ook aan Emilie en Steven gevraagd of ze mee willen rijden en haal eerst hun op, en ik ben blij want ik weet niet of ik nog een half uur had kunnen wachten.

Ook al is het maar een paar uur geleden kan ik niet wachten haar weer te zien. En echt, echt opgelucht als ik de deur uit kan. Want de opwinding die ik voel is bijna niet meer normaal. Misschien komt het ook wel omdat we met zijn allen gaan.

Als ik voor de deur bij Emilie en Steven sta, stap ik uit om aan te bellen maar nog voor mijn vinger de bel raakt vliegt de deur open.

"BRO! Goed je te zien man, Emilie komt eraan." En hij ohelst me een moment op een mannelijke manier, dus met een arm en een klop op mijn schouder. En omdat het Steven is die het doet, slaat hij bijna alle lucht uit mijn longen.

"Sorry hoor, ik moest nog even wat van boven pakken." Zegt Emilie als ze naar buiten stapt en zoent me op mijn wang. We stappen in mijn auto en rijden naar Alison en Sam. Ik rij min of meer heen en weer maar dit is beter dan thuis wachten tot ik eindelijk weg kan, dus het kan me niet veel schelen.

Alison en Sam staan al klaar en we kunnen gelijk doorrijden. Ik parkeer bij Bo in de straat en we stappen allemaal uit.

Als we aanbellen word er opengedaan via de intercom en Mick zegt ons naar boven te komen. Als we bij Bo binnen stappen begroeten we allemaal Saar en gaan zitten. Gelijk valt het me op dat Bo nergens te bekennen is.

Mick loopt naar de slaapkamer en we horen Bo heel har d "MIIICK!" roepen en hij stormt lachend de slaapkamer uit met zijn handen in de lucht.

"Nice one Boo" lacht hij en hij trekt een lelijk gezicht als iedereen hem aankijkt. En dan komt Bo te voorschijn, in een Adidas broek en een t-shirt. "Je bent echt niet te geloven en stormt zo naar binnen, zonder te kloppen."

Ze petst hem op zijn arm als ze voorbij loopt en gaat bij mij op de bankleuning zitten nadat iedereen haar heeft begroet met een snelle knuffel en een zoen op haar wang.

"Don't worry, you have a beautiful hooha" En ze slaat haar handen voor haar gezicht. "Mijn God, ik doe net als of ik dat net hoorde" mompeld ze van achter haar handen maar kijkt dan op. En iedereen grinnikt.

"Wat, het is een compliment!" En ze kijkt hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Wil je alsjeblieft stoppen met het praten over mijn _Hooha_?" en Mick moet lachen net als de rest.

"Ik en Rob hebben wijn mee genomen voor ons en Steven heeft voor de mannen gezorgd" zegt Alison grinnikend als ze wijst naar alle drank op het aanrecht.

"Dat had niet gehoeven joh, ik heb meer dan genoeg in huis, ik ben een particulieren Gal&Gal." En Alison en Emilie grinniken.

"Al ben ik nu we toe aan een borrel" zegt ze als ze naar Mick kijkt met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Zullen we een glas samen nemen en dan los gaan in je slaapkamer" zegt Emilie waarop iedereen weer moet lachen. "Oke, en dat bedoelde ik niet op die manier natuurlijk" zegt ze met een grijns en ik heb zo'n vermoede, Emi kennende dat het bewust heel dubbelzinnig was.

Emi is af en toe net een bouwvakker als het op vieze praat aan komt. Wat dat betreft zijn zij en Steven voor elkaar gemaakt.

Steven, ik en Sam nemen een biertje als Mick, Emilie, Alison en Bo een fles wijn open trekken. Als ze hun glazen, behoorlijk snel moet ik zeggen, op hebben verdwijnen ze in de slaapkamer en ik voel bijna een soort van jaloezie dat zij met haar zijn en ik hier op haar moet wachten.


	14. Chapter 14

Emilie komt uit de slaapkamer lopen en pakt de fles wijn en de glazen en verdwijnt dan weer. Er komt een hoop gelach uit de slaapkamer en het is duidelijk dat ze het erg leuk hebben en dat doet me bijzonder goed. Het lijkt wel of het nooit anders is geweest.

Ondanks dat niemand het ooit daadwerkelijk heeft gezegd heb ik altijd het idee gehad dat ze niet zo weg waren van Puck. En hoe meer ik naar Bo kijk, en dan vooral haar persoonlijkheid hoe meer ik zie dat Puck ook helemaal niet zo leuk is.

Puck is stug en egoistisch. Lachte bijna nooit, tenzij het ten koste van iemand anders was en ze is ongelooflijk arrogant. Iets wat ik eigenlijk nooit eerder heb gezien.

Bo is in alles het tegenovergestelde. Ik word uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een duw tegen mijn bovenarm en ik kijk naast me. "Ben je weer terug Bro, je leek even heel ver weg" ik kijk hem aan en hij wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen.

En dan gaat de slaapkamerdeur open en eerst komt Saar eruit lopen gevold door Eilie en Alison. Ze zien er super uit. Emilie draagt een vrij kort, zwart jurkje met knal rode pumps.

Alison draagt een zwarte broek en de zelfde pumps die Bo van de week droeg en een zwarte blouse die licht doorschijnt waardoor je het hemdje eronder kunt zien. En dan komt Bo en mijn mond valt open.

Ze draagt een kort donkerblauw rokje, met wat lijkt witte ronde olie/ verf achtige vlekken! Of het is een wit rokje met blauwe strepen, het is maar net hoe je het ziet. Haar lange benen steken er onderuit en er lijkt geen einde aan te komen.

Op haar rokje draagt ze een donderblauw shirt wat iets weg heeft van een footballshirt, alleen zit deze beter, niet strak maar ook niet te ruim. Op de voorkant staat in het wit 'Team Paris' met in het midden de Ijfeltoren.

Een kant van het shirt heeft in haar zij in het rokje gestopt, die tot vrij hoog in haar middel komt, waardoor het shirt aan de andere kant heel nonchalant en sexy valt. Daaronder draagt ze simpele donker blauwe gympen en het lijkt wel of er een hak onderzit, alleen zie je deze niet.

Ze heeft haar haar los en het lijkt een beetje wilder dan anders te zitten. Ze ziet er echt super goed uit. Bizar goed zelfs en het duurt ook even voor ik in de gaten heb dat iedereen naar me staat te kijken terwijl ik ongegeneerd naar Bo zit te gapen.

En dan zie ik haar ogen en het lijkt even of ze aan het pijlen is wat mijn reactie op haar is. "Wow, je ziet er echt super uit." Is het enige wat ik uit mijn mond krijg.

Althans het enige dat netjes is om te zeggen. Want de woorden die door mijn hoofd schieten zijn niet allemaal even gepast.

We gaan weer allemaal zitten en Bo komt dit keer in de hoek naast me zitten in plaats van op de leuning en onze benen raken elkaar. Ik bots bewust onze benen zacht tegen elkaar en ze kijkt me aan. En ik laat mijn ogen over haar lichaam glijden en als ik weer terug bij haar gezicht ben zeg zonder geluid "WOW!" en ze glimlacht een beetje verlegen naar me.

Als het elf uur is besluiten we te gaan. Bo pakt een donkerblauw leren jasje en het valt me nu pas op dat ik ook blauw draag. "Is je al opgevallen dat we matchen?" vraag ik als ik tussen ons heen en weer wijs en ze grinnikt. "Dat had ik allang gezien" en ze knipoogt naar me.

Ze knipoogt naar me! Als we in de gang lopen, rent Bo in plaats van naar beneden, de trap naar boven en roept Saar. We horen haar boven een deur open doen. "Dag Saartje, lief zijn, en ik ben over een paar uur weet terug. We gaan hoor mam!" horen we haar zeggen en ze komt weer teurg, dit keer zonder Saar.

De taxibus staat voor de deur te wachten en we stappen in. We moeten een klein stukje lopen tot we in een zij straat komen en niks lijkt erop dat er hier een club zit. Het enige dat aantoont dat er iets is, is de enorme donkere gorilla die voor een dikke deur staat.

"Bo" knikt hij als hij de deur opent en gebaart om naar binnen te gaan. Bo legt haar hand op zijn boven arm als je hem passeert en ze kijken elkaar aan en dan knipoogt hij naar haar. Binnen komen we bij de kassa en Bo loopt er tot mijn verbazing voorbij.

Ze kijkt achterom en wijst naar ons. "Ze horen bij mij" is het enige wat ze zegt en loopt door. En weer doet een portier een deur open. "He schoonheid" zegt de volgende G.I. Joe en Bo knikt naar hem.

Als we de deur door gaan komt de clubmuziek op ons af en is het al redelijk druk binnen ondanks dat het nog vroeg is. Bo kijkt achterom om er zeker van te zijn dat we haar nog steeds volgen en ik zie iedereen ook een beetje verward kijken. Op Mick na.

Als we bij de bar aankomen loopt Bo er omheen en omhelst de man die er achter staat en ze zoenen elkaar een keer op de wang. Door het volume van de muziek hoor ik niet wat ze zegt maar ze draait een beetje en wijst naar ons. Hij kijkt ons aan en knikt en steekt zijn hand uit.

"Je kan je jas aan hem geven" zegt Bo hard genoeg zodat we het kunnen horen. Iedereen lijkt even te twijfelen maar doen dan wat ze voorsteld en geven hem onze jassen. Hij pakt ze aan en loopt naar achter en een paar seconden later is hij terug.

"Shotjes om te beginnen dan maar?" en Bo grijnst naar hem.  
Het is bijna lachwekkend als ik naar de andere kijk, ondanks dat ik hoogst waarschijnlijk de zelfde uitdrukking op mijn gezicht heb.

Als hij de shotjes neer zet stelt Bo ons aan hem voor. Roel geeft iedereen een hand voor we ons richten op de shotjes die Bo begint uit te delen. Ze houd haar glas omhoog en neemt een heel diepe zucht "Op mijn club!" ze klinkt haar glas tegen die van ons en slaat haar Shotje achterover. Iedereen doet na een paar seconden het zelfde en ik begin te denken dat ik de enige ben die haar goed heeft verstaan.

"Op jou club?" zeg ik, nog steeds als een malloot met mijn shotglaasje in de lucht en Bo grinnikt en brengt het naar me mond en ook ik gooi hem achterover. Malibu!

En dan glimlacht ze onzeker naar me. Ze gaat een beetje in het midden van onze groep staan zodat we haar allemaal boven de muziek kunnen verstaan. "Roel is de broer van Rens, en werkt achter de bar zoals jullie al doorhadden. Deze club was van Rens en is nu dus van mij." Het lijk bijna of ze bang is voor onze reactie.

"Dus dit" en Steven gebaart om zich heen "is van jou?" En Bo knikt als ze naar haar voeten kijkt. Hij legt zijn vinger onder haar kin zodat ze hem kan aankijken en roept dan "Bo, dat is vet cool" met een enorme grijns en iedereen lacht en ik zie Bo gelijk relaxen.

Ik ben echt enorm onder de indruk van de vrouw die naast me staat. Zo erg dat ik even geen idee heb wat ik moet zeggen. Ik kan alleen maar naar haar kijken als ze wat meer in detail uitlegt aan de anderen hoe de club van haar is geworden en hoe ze, voornamelijk in haar eentje de boel draaiende houdt.

Na ongeveer vijftien minuten heb ik nog niks gezegd en ze kijkt me aan en ze lijkt zich bijna een beetje zorgen te maken. En dan kom ik in actie, want ze heeft totaal geen reden om zich zorgen te maken en al helemaal niet om mij.

Dus ik ga dichter bij haar staan en ik zak mijn hoofd iets "je bent echt het meest bijzondere wezen dat ik ooit ben tegengekomen" zeg ik dicht bij haar oor, zonder te schreeuwen maar hard genoeg zodat ze me hoort.

En dan kijkt ze op en ik grijns naar haar. Dat doet haar weer relaxen. We bestellen onze drankjes nadat Bo ons verzekerd dat het oke is en op "kosten van de baas" en daar moet iedereen om lachen.

We zitten aan een tafel een beetje afgeschermd in een hoek, direct naast de bar en nadat Bo een keer is opgestaan om met Alison en Emilie naar het toilet te gaan begrijp ik waarom. Het duurt bijna wel twintig minuten voordat Bo weer aan onze tafel zit.

Onderweg word ze namelijk door ontzettend veel mensen aangehaald en begroet en ik probeer er niet te veel op te letten want ik stoor me enorm aan de mannen. Ik dan ook heel erg opgelucht als ik Gorilla naar haar toe zie lopen en haar min of meer als een bodygard naar de tafel terug begeleid.

We hebben het enorm naar onze zin en het is ontzettend gezellig. Er word goede muziek gedraaid en iedereen gaat op een bapaald moment zelfs dansen. Bo geeft aan niet te willen dansen dus ik blijf daarom ook zitten.

Ergens ben ik wel blij voor het moment dat we heel eve alleen zijn. "Vind je het niet erg dat ik het niet eerder verteld heb?" vraagt ze als ze naar haar glas kijkt en me duidelijk bewust niet aan kijkt.

"Nee natuurlijk niet, ik begrijp het wel, waarom je het nog niet verteld had." En dan kijkt ze me aan. "Ik kan me zo voorstellen dat mensen vaak om de verkeerde redenen met je om willen gaan, waardoor je hier terughoudend in bent." En ze knikt.

"Het is niet dat ik had verwacht dat jij, jullie zo zijn. Maar ik heb inmiddels geleerd voorzichtig te zijn in het vertrouwen van mensen." En ze zucht en bijt vervolgens op haar onderlip.

"Ik mag je echt heel graag, dus daarom wilde ik extra voorzichtig zijn." En nu knik ik. Want ik begrijp haar.

"Dit" en ze gebaard om zich heen "is ook niet mijn keuze geweest. Ik ben daarom ook heel blij met Roel, want ook al wil hij niet officieel de verantwoording voor de club, hij helpt me wel met alles, hij werkt hier al vanaf het moment dat Rens de club kocht. Hij is dan ook begrijfsleider van al het personeel en verantwoordelijk voor de inkoop enzo. Ik zelf doe de boekhouding en regel samen met Julian, die grote man buiten, de DJ's."

"En het loopt goed?" vraag ik haar, want ondanks dat het behoorlijk druk is, is het niet echt een heel bekende club. En Bo krijgt een glimlach op haar gezicht. "Heel goed zelfs, beter dan ik had gehoopt."

"Nou het ziet er in ieder geval super uit, zelfs je danseressen mogen er wezen" enn ik knip naar de twee vrouwen die ieder aan een kant van de DJ staan te dansen op een verhoging.

"Hou op over de danseressen! Van alle medewerkers zijn zij de meest irritante. Rechts staat Rachel, ik denk niet dat zij ooit weg zal gaan, maar liks staat Michelle en ik weet niet hoelang ze het nog volhoudt."

Ik kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en ze grinnikt. "Ik stel vrij hoge eisen aan ze, het mag best sexy zijn, ik bedoel daarom staan ze er tenslotte, want sex verkoopt. Maar het moeten geen strippers lijken. En op de een of andere manier begrijpen ze dat niet altijd. En daarnaast wil ik dat ze serieus zijn en het er professioneel uit ziet."

Ik kijk naar de dansende meisjes en het valt me nu pas op dat ze inderdaad erg goed kunnen dansen. Ze dansen ook synchroon. En daarnaast zien ze er ontzettend goed uit. Iets wat me eerder niet op is gevallen omdat ik er ook totaal niet op gelet heb.

Al snel komt de rest weer bij ons zitten en krijgen we nog een rondje drinken en veel te snel is de avond, nacht voorbij en begint het echt heel laat te worden.

Mick is een uur eerder al vertrokken en wij besluiten nu ook te gaan. Aangezien ik bijna geen alcohol heb gedronken kan ik gewoon met mijn eigen auto naar huis, dus Bo en ik nemen een andere taxi naar haar huis als de rest er een deelt.

Aangezien ik mijn sleutels boven heb laten liggen loop ik met Bo mee naar binnen en ze haalt me over om nog wat te drinken voor ze naar bed gaat en ik naar huis. Nadat ze Saar bij haar ouders heeft opgehaalt, en ze een grijze pyama broek heeft aangerrokken, zitten we op de bank en praten zacht nog wat over niks in het bijzonder.

Ik ben helemaal relaxed en op een bepaald punt zit ik lui onderuitgezakt op de bank en Bo ligt, met haar benen op de bank, onder mijn arm met haar hoofd tegen mijn borstkast aan, als ik zacht met haar haar speel en haar hand friemelt wat met een knoop ter hoogte van mijn middenrif.

Mijn hele lichaam voelt warm, en nog warmer op de plekken we onze lichamen contact maken en er gaat ee prettige tinteling door mijn lijf.

Na een tijdje is het stil en denk ik dat ze in slaap is gevallen. Het is vier uur en ik was hier al om vroeg en toen was Bo al wezen hardlopen. Wat betekend dat ze al bijna 24 uur wakker is. Althans, voor ze in slaap viel!

Ik porbeer haar wakker te maken zodat ze in bed verder kan slapen maar wat ik ook doe, ik krijg haar niet uit haar slaap. Ze kan nooit heel erg comfortabel liggen dus ik besluit haar te dragen en dan stil weg te gaan. Als ik haar in mijn armen neem en naar de slaapkamer breng, grijpt ze zonder wakker te worden de kraag van mijn blouse vast.

Als ik haar heel voozichtig neerleg moet ik moeite doen om haar vingers rond mijn kraag los te krijgen en ik grinnik zacht als het me echt een beetje moeite kost. Als ik eindelijk bevrijd ben uit haar greep, geef ik een zoen op haar voorhoofd voor ik de dekens over haar heen trek. Als ik me terug wil trekken lijkt ze een beetje wakker te worden en grijpt ze plots mijn pols.

"Ga niet weg... blijf... aljeblieft" fluisterd ze met haar ogen dicht en ik verstijf. Ik weet vrijwel zeker dat ze slaapt. "Aljeblieft, ga niet weg... blijf" fluisterd ze weer, alleen dit keer wanhopiger. Ik twijfel een moment en er woed een heus debat in mijn hoofd over wat ik moet doen.

_Stel je niet aan en ga naast haar liggen! _Ik neem een diepe zucht en trek mijn schoenen, sokken en blouse uit, waardoor ik alleen nog een t-shirt en mijn spijkerbroek aan heb. Ik loop om het bed heen en kruip voorzichtig achter haar boven op de dekens.

Als ik me op mijn zij draai en net mijn hand wil uitsteken om over haar armte wrijven, en ja ik geeft het toe, ik kan mijn handen niet thuis houden, beweegt ze. Nog voor ik haar aanraak draait ze zich opeens om. Mijn arm ligt gebogen met mijn hand onder mijn wang en ze legt haar hoofd op deze arm. Haar neus en ademhaling kriebelen zachtjes in mijn nek en ze neemt een diepe zucht. Als ze uitademt voel ik haar lichaam ontspannen.

Ik trek mijn hand onder mijn hoofd vandaan en sla mijn arm om haar heen en trek haar stevig tegen me aan. Mijn andere hand leg ik op haar gezicht als mijn duim zacht haar wang streelt nadat ik de lokken die over haar gezicht vielen voorzichtig achter haar oren heb gedaan. Ze leunt iets in mijn aanraking waardoor haar hoofd iets naar achter komt en ik haar gezicht kan zien.

Ondanks dat het donker is in de kamer word haar gezicht iets belicht door het subliele licht dat door het raam komt. En ik bewonder haar mooie gezicht.

Haar mooie, smalle wenkbrauwen, prachtig lange wimpers, haar schattige kleine neus en haar heerlijk volle, roze lippen. En haar mooie, zijdezachte huid. Het lijkt bijna wel of haar gezicht gefotoshopt is. Ze heeft een heel blanke huid en het lijkt wel als een zijde laagje over haar gezicht te liggen. Haar nek. Haar sleutelbeen, haar... ik slik als ik naar de lichte zwelling van haar borsten kijk.

Ik moet mezelf er echt van weerhouden om mijn vingers er niet over heen te laten glijden. En dan schrik ik op als ze opeens beweegt en haar wenkbrauwen fronst.

"Hmmm, lig nielekkr" en ze gaat iets overeind zitten. Er is geen twijfel mogelijk dat ze nog slaapt en mijn ademt stokt in mijn keel als ze de onderkant van haar shirt grijpt en hem over haar hoofd trekt en op de grond gooit. Ik ben enorm opgelucht als blijkt dat ze een donker hemdje onder haar shirt draagt.

Maar mijn opluchting is van korte duur als ze naar achter grijpt en over de stof van het hemdje haar bh losklikt. Ze trekt de bandjes over haar armen en trekt via de hals van het hemdje haar bh eronder vandaan.

Mijn ogen kunnen nog maar naar een punt kijken, twee om precies te zijn en de contouren van haar tepels die door de stof van haar hemdje zichtbaar zijn. Ik slik. Ow mijn God, waarom ben ik naast haar gaan liggen? She's killing me!

Als of ze mijn gedachten kan lezen gaat ze weer liggen maar draait zich met haar rug me toe. Even ben ik opgelucht, tot ze iets naar achteren schuift en haar heerlijk zachte ronde billen mijn erectie strelen en ik versijf, en dan bedoel ik niet alleen mijn hele lichaam!

Mijn adem verlaat sissend mijn mond door mijn voor tanden als ik mijn kaken stijf op elkaar sla. Ik weet niet hoelang ik dit ga volhouden, en ik probeer mijn gedachten af te leiden met heel vieze gedachtes, zoals het nemen van een grote slok melk die al ruim over de datum is en afbeeldingen die ik ooit toe ik jong was, gezien heb op , dingen die ik walgelijk vind om aan te denken, maar ben nu dankbaar voor de herinneringen.

Maar alles is tevergeefs als ik Bo voel verstijven en een hap lucht hoor nemen en dan, Holy Fuck! kreunt ze zacht, ze kreunt!

Ze slaapt nog steeds, en ondanks dat ik niets liever zou willen dan de kleren die ze nog aan heeft van haar lichaam te scheuren en haar hier en nu te nemen, ben ik er dankbaar voor.

Ik wil namelijk absoluut niet dat dingen te snel gaan. Ik wil dat wanneer we op het punt aankomen deze stap te nemen we er alletwee helemaal klaar voor zijn. En daarnaast is Bo ook niet helemaal nuchter. Ze was niet dronken maar wel aangeschoten. Genoeg om later spijt te kunne krijgen van bepaalde beslissingen die ze nu misschien zou nemen.

En dat is het laatste wat ik wil. Als het er van komt wil ik dat het gebeurd omdat ze het echt wil, er hondert procent klaar voor is. Dus ik doe wat ik zelf bijna niet kan geloven.

Ik leg mijn hand op haar heup en ik schuif iets naar achter om ruimte te maken. Dan trek ik zachtjes met mijn hand nog steeds op haar heup waardoor ze op haar rug ligt en ik trek haar tegen me aan.

Ze ligt met haar hoofd op mijn mijn schouder en ik sla mijn arm weer om haar heen. Ze legt haar hand op mijn buik en neemt een diepe zucht en weer voel ik haar ontspannen.

Mijn vingers volgen haar ruggengraat, van boven naar beneden en weer terug. Ook dit vind ze kennelijk lekker want weer kreunt ze zacht. Alleen is het dit keer zo zacht dat ik het maar net kan horen en ik glimlach.

Na een tijdje ben ik zelf ook weer helemaal ontspannen en niet heel lang daarna, als ik met mijn neus in haar haar begraven lig val ik ook in slaap...

~ ooOoo ~

_Aarggg... Jezus dat is koud!_

Ik schrik wakker van twee, wat lijkt ijsblokken tegen mijn schenen. En mijn ogen schieten open. Ik zie Bo naast me liggen en zie haar schouders heen en weer gaan van het zachte gelach. En dan voel ik haar stervens kouden voeten, blijkt nu, weer tegen mijn schenen en mijn benen schieten naar achteren.

Dit keer lacht ze hardop. "Hoe komen je voeten zo verdomde koud?" sis ik door mijn tanden.

"Ik ben net buiten geweest met Saar." Zegt ze fluisterend en draait zich om als ik op mij rug ga liggen met mijn arm over mijn ogen.

"Hoe laat is het?" Fluister ik, als ik mijn arm weg haal, om naar de bizar mooie vrouw naast me te kijken en ik ben een moment afgeleid als ik haar zie. Ze ligt naar me toe gedraaid en haar wang rust op haar hand en ze heeft haar ogen dicht.

"Het is kwart voor acht." fluistert ze terug.

Het is alsof ze mijn ogen op haar gezicht voelt, want heel langzaam opent ze haar ogen en kijkt me aan. En dan vormt er een heel lieve grote glimlach op haar gezicht en ik kan niks anders dan terug grijnzen.

Ze pakt mijn hand en slaat hem om haar heen en gaat op mijn arm liggen als ze tegen me aan kruipt.

Ze legt haar hand op mijn buik als ik met mijn vingers zachtjes heen en weer ga over haar boven arm. Ik voel haar ontspannen en haar ademhaling word rustiger en dieper en na een tijdje denk ik dat ze weer slaapt. Tot ze de stilte verbreekt.

"Dank je dat je gebleven bent Rob." Fluistert ze en ik hoor haar glimlach.

"Dat je dat ik mocht blijven" Fluitster ik terug en zoen haar hoofd.

Een paar minuten later doezelen we weer in slaap. Dicht tegen elkaar aan, met Bo in mijn armen. Een vrediger moment kan ik me niet bedenken. Ondanks mijn kloppende erectie!

Na een tijdje schik ik weer wakker, dit keer niet van koude voeten maar van het lege bed naast me. Maar voor ik mezelf kan afvragen waar ze is, komt ze de slaapkamer in lopen met een dienblad en haar gezicht licht op als ze ziet dat ik wakker ben.

"Hey" zegt ze een beetje timide als ze sierlijk het bed op kruipt met het dienblad. "Hey" zeg ik en ga recht op zitten met mijn rug leunend tegen het headboard. Ik steek mijn handen uit om haar te helpen en zet het dienblad op mijn schoot zodat ze makkelijker onder de dekens kan gaan zitten.

De geur van koffie en verse croissantjes komen me tegemoet en ik kijk naar het dienblad. Ze heeft gewoon een heus ontbijt op bed gemaakt en ik kijk haar met een grote grijns aan als mijn maag hoorbaar knort.

"Zo te horen heb je best wel trek." grinnikt ze als ze me aan kijkt.

"Je hebt geen idee hoeveel." Zeg ik zacht, en het klinkt bijna een beetje wanhopig, als ik haar serieus aankijk en mijn ogen een moment over haar lichaam gaan en weer terug naar haar gezicht. Aan de manier waarop haar glimlach verdwijnt, is het duidelijk dat ze mijn dubbele betekenis er achter begrijpt. Ondanks dat het niet mijn bedoeling was zoiets te zeggen, verlieten de woorden mijn mond voor ik er iets aan kon doen.

Ik ben blij dat het dienblad op mijn schoot staat en daardoor mijn enorme erectie verbergt. En ik ben blij dat ik het dienblad er niet mee omver gooi.

Maar ik kan het mezelf niet kwalijk nemen, want wat me eerder niet is opgevallen toen we wakker werden, valt me nu wel op. En niet te vergeten, de manier waarop ze het bed terug op kwam, op haar knieën namelijk, het is dat ze het dienblad vast had maar anders weet ik zeker dat ze ook haar handen had gebruikt.

En naast dat alles, ze draagt nog steeds alleen maar een hemdje en een donkerblauwe boyshort, en God damn ze ziet er sexy uit. Ik ben bijna blij dat ik haar niet heb zien gaan, want ik kan me alleen maar voorstellen hoe heerlijk haar billen er in dit broekje uitzien. En het is duidelijk zichtbaar dat het verlaten van het warme bed zijn effect op haar lichaam heeft.

En ik moet echt moeite doen om niet als een geile viezerik naar haar borsten te staren. Alleen is mijn vocabulaire filter kennelijk wel iets aangetast.

Ze slikt duidelijk, en nadat het tipje van haar tong haar onderlip iets vochtig heeft gemaakt verdwijnt haar onderlip tussen haar tanden. _Schiet me nu maar neer!_

Ik ben blij dat ik het dienblad aan beide kanten vast heb want ik voel hem wiebelen als mijn lul een spastische beweging maakt bij het zien van haar mond en wat ze met haar lippen doet. Alleen blijft de beweging niet onopgemerkt en ik zie haar ogen naar het dienblad schieten.

"Uuuh, laten we eten voor het koud word, dat zou zonde van al je moeite zijn." Probeer ik, om de situatie te redden. En ondanks dat ik er even bang voor was, lijkt ze zich niet ongemakkelijk te voelen door mijn opmerking. En dan verbaasd ze me.

"Dat is misschien wel een goed idee." Ik kijk haar aan en dan grinnikt ze zacht. "Hier" zegt ze als ze het dienblad pakt, en zodra hij van mijn schoot is hoor ik haar weer slikken en ik volg haar blik.

Als ik zie wat zij ongetwijfeld ziet zucht ik diep en haal ruw mijn hand over mijn gezicht en door mijn haar. Mocht de onderliggende betekenis van mijn opmerking van daarnet nog niet duidelijk, zou dat nu wel het geval zijn. Want aangezien haar dekbed niet erg dik is, is de tent die zich in mijn schoot vormt enorm duidelijk.

En alsof dat nog niet genoeg is lijkt het alsof ze haar ogen er niet van af kan houden en ik zie haar lippen iets van elkaar gaan en hoor haar door haar mond ademen.

"Wie heeft er s'ochtends nou warme koffie nodig?" mompelt ze en nog voor ik kan registreren wat ze zegt, staat het dienblad op haar nachtkastje en draait ze zich naar me toe en valt ze me met haar mond aan.

Ondanks dat ze me enorm verbaasd met haar, wat lijkt lust, is mijn verbazing snel vervangen door de lust van mij zelf. Haar handen vinden mijn nek en ik glij iets onderuit. Ze ligt een beetje op haar zij gedraaid tegen me aan en haar rechterbeen buigt iets als ze met haar knie zacht langs mijn benen glijd.

Tot haar knie bij mijn enorme erectie komt. Ze neemt, net als ik een diepe hap lucht bij deze aanraking en gaat dan verder naar boven. Hierdoor wrijft ze met haar been over mijn erectie en ik kan de kreun die dit in me los laat niet inhouden.

Als haar been op mijn onderbuik ligt onderbreekt ze een moment het contact van onze lippen tegen elkaar, komt ze iets overeind en gaat ze op me zitten. Met haar benen aan weerszijde van mijn lichaam.

Ik voel haar warmte, haar klamme warmte direct over mijn erectie gaan. Onze monden crashen tegen elkaar aan en haar heupen beginnen in een rustig ritme over mijn erectie te glijden.

Mijn handen verlaten haar gezicht en glijden van haar nek over haar schouders, onder haar armen door naar haar schouderbladen. Ik grijp van achter haar schouders en trek haar steviger tegen me aan. Alles om de heerlijke frictie tussen ons in te versterken. Met mijn tong proef ik haar heerlijke, sexy zoetige smaak en onze tongen dansen om elkaar heen.

De slaapkamer is muisstil op de geluiden van onze monden en hijgende ademhaling na. Mijn handen verlaten haar schouders en vinden hun weg naar haar borsten.

Ik wil voorkomen dat ik dingen doe die ze helemaal niet wil, of nog niet aan toe is, dus ik open mijn ogen om haar reactie te kunnen zien en ik zie dat zij ook haar ogen open heeft en ze verbreekt het contact van onze monden weer. Als mijn duimen de zijkanten van haar borsten strelen sluit ze haar ogen, en bijna onhoorbaar kreunt ze.

Heel voorzichtig leg ik mijn handen over haar hele borst en grijp ze zacht vast. Dan is haar mond weer tegen die van mij en lijkt haar ademhaling iets te versnellen als mijn handen in haar heerlijke, volle borsten knijpen.

Haar borsten in mijn handen voelt heerlijk en ik kreun zacht als mijn duim over haar tepels gaan en ik haar lichaam voel reageren. Niet alleen worden haar tepels harder, haar heupen schieten ook harder over mijn erectie.

En dan opeens is het niet genoeg, ik wil meer, meer van haar voelen. Ik laat mijn handen van haar borsten naar beneden glijden en ze lijkt een geluid in protest te maken. Maar al snel voel ik haar glimlach op mijn mond als mijn handen de onderkant van haar hemdje bereiken en er onder schiet.

Ik geniet van haar huid onder mijn handen, huid die alleen ik kan voelen. En die wetenschap alleen al maakt me geiler dan ik al was. Ik voel haar buik, en ik voel zelfs haar litteken onder mijn duim, het begin van haar ribben en dan haar borsten. Door mijn beweging is haar hemdje omhoog geschoven en ze verlaat mijn nek en schouders om hem over haar hoofd te trekken.

En een moment kan en voel ik niks als ik naar haar blote bovenlichaam kijk. Ze heeft de lekkerste borsten die ik ooit gezien heb. Hoe vaak heb ik gefantaseerd over haar borsten? Maar mijn fantasie is niets vergeleken met hoe ze er in het echt uit zien.

Ze zijn rond, stevig en niet heel erg groot en lijken perfect in mijn handen te passen. En haar mooie kleine roze tepels die precies in het midden zitten. Als mijn handen haar borsten grijpen en ik zie hoe ze bewegen als ik er heel zacht in knijp, krijg ik opeens de drang haar te proeven.

Ik kom iets naar voren en mijn lippen raken die van haar en mijn tong glijd zacht over haar onderlip naar de hoek van haar mond. Ik zoen mijn weg langs haar kaaklijn naar haar nek en het puntje van mijn tong raakt zachtjes het plekje onder haar oor en ik hoor haar ademhaling versnellen.

Ik glij met het puntje van mijn tong langs haar nek en over haar sleutelbeen. Ik kijk een moment naar boven om haar reactie te pijlen en wat ik zie stimuleert me alleen maar. Ze heeft haar naar achter geslagen en haar onderlip tussen haar tanden en haar ogen dicht.

Mijn tong glijd over de bolling van haar borst en ik hoor haar ademhaling nog meer versnellen. Ik zoen en lik mijn weg naar haar tepel en als mijn tong over haar tepel gaat, kreunt ze zacht en grijpt ze mijn haar vast en dit zend een soort stroomstoot direct naar mijn lul. Ik sluit er mijn lippen omheen en zuig heel zachtjes nadat ik mijn tong er weer over heen laat glijden. En ga dan naar haar andere borst om deze het zelfde te geven.

Haar heupen bewegen in een ritmisch tempo over mijn mijn erectie en ik zou zweren dat als ze langer doorgaat ik ga klaar komen. Ze ademt in als ze naar achter gaat en ze ademt weer uit als ze naar voren komt. En het kreunende geluid dat ze erbij maakt en mijn mond over haar borst word me bijna te veel.

Ik grijp wat ruw haar heupen vast om haar bewegingen te stoppen en ik hoor haar ademhaling in haar keel stokken. "Bo, als je zo zo doorgaat kan ik me niet meer inhouden en zweer ik dat ik ga klaar komen" zeg ik bijna grommend.

Ze pakt mijn gezicht beet en brengt mijn mond naar die van haar en ze zoent me hard terwijl haar tong zacht met mijn tong blijft bewegen. Onze ademhalig lijkt die van twee asmatische bejaarden en het klinkt bijna genant.

Dan gaat ze opeens naast me liggen, met mijn linkerhand nog steeds op haar rechter borst en ze kijkt me aan als haar hand over mijn borst glijd. Dan leunt ze iets naar voren en zoent mijn borst als haar hand langs mijn navel glijdt.

Mijn hand ligt in haar zij en mijn hand lijkt wel een eigen wil te hebben als ik haar stevig beet pak en haar dichter te me aan trek. Ze zoent haar weg naar boven via mijn nek als ze mijn mond weer vind en dan voel ik haar hand langs het elastiek van boxer friemelen.

Ik ben er niet trots op maar mijn lul lijkt bijna te schreeuwen _'grijp me, grijp me, grijp me'. _En, heel voorzichtig verdwijnt haar hand onder mijn boxer en kijkt ze me aan als ze haar hand een moment stil laat liggen. Het is duidelijk dat nu zij probeert te ontdekken of ik het oke vind en ik beantwoord haar onuitgesproken vraag door haar mond aan te vallen met de mijne.

En dan glijd haar hand, bijna pestend langs mijn erectie, over mijn boven been en dan iets naar de binnenkant. Ze pakt zacht mijn ballen en daar en op dat moment denk ik dat ik ontplof, maar gelukkig kan ik me inhouden.

Ze glijd met haar haar hand over de lengte van mijn erectie en haar duim cirkelt om mijn eikel om het vocht dat al ontsnapt is te verdelen en strijkt dan zacht maar stevig naar beneden.

Mijn adem verlaat sissend mijn mond als ik mijn tanden stijf op elkaar sla en als haar hand heen en weer gaat en ik haar tong langs mijn kaak voel glijden.

Ik voel dat ik het niet lang vol ga houden maar ik wil niet alleen klaar komen. Ik wil haar net zo goed laten voelen. Mijn hand verlaat daarom haar heup en ik glij tussen haar benen. Alleen blijf ik wel boven haar broekje omdat ik niet te ver wil gaan en daarmee zeker niet het moment wil verpesten.

Haar hand valt een moment stil als ik contact maak met haar hete warmte en als ik mijn vingers zacht heen en weer laat gaan tussen haar benen, pakt ze het ritme weer op. Ze gaat niet heel snel maar snel genoeg om me helemaal gek te maken.

"Meer... Rob... meer" kreunt ze met haar voorhoofd tegen mijn borst. En ik snap gelijk wat ze bedoeld. Ik ga iets naar boven en laat mijn vingers onder haar broekje glijden en ik kom al bijna van het gevoel van haar zonder de scheiding van katoen. Mijn vingers gaan langs het dunne strookje haar, en dan voel ik haar zijde zachte en vooral natte warmte.

Ze is zo nat dat in een mum van tijd mijn vingers gemakkelijk tussen haar benen glijden en als mijn duim langzaam over haar gevoeligste punt cirkelt, slip ik langzaam mijn middelvinger bij haar naar binnen en volg ik het ritme van haar hand die over mijn lengte glijd.

Onze ademhaling is inmiddels zwaar en we kreunen alle twee heftig van de sensatie en als ik niet lang daarna mijn orgasme voel opkomen, slip ik mijn middelvinger ook naar binnen en dat lijkt haar orgasme alleen maar te stimuleren en ik voer het tempo iets op.

Hoe moeilijk het ook is om op beide sensaties te concentreren duurt het niet heel lang als haar bewegingen om mijn enorm harde lul stoppen en ik haar voel samentrekken om mijn vingers. Ik open mijn ogen want ik wil niets liever dan haar zien klaar komen.

Ze opent haar mond, allen komt er geen geluid uit als ze duidelijk een moment haar adem inhoudt, haar ogen dicht knijpt en haar wenkbrauwen fronst van genot en ze slaat haar hoofd naar achter als haar orgasme over haar heen rolt.

En dan verlaat haar ingehouden adem haar mond met een kreun van genot. Geen moment stop ik mijn bewegingen als haar orgasme haar lichaam overneemt en pas als ik zeker weet dat hij begint te minderen, minder ik mijn bewegingen. En dan voel ik haar hand weer over mijn lengte bewegen, alleen nu sneller, ze grijpt me stevig vast en zodra ze bij mijn eikel komt verstevigt ze haar grip iets en cirkelt met haar duim over over mijn eikel.

Drie keer gaat ze maar heen en weer als ik heftig klaar kom en hou mijn eigen hand iets voor mijn eikel om te voorkomen dat ik mijn zaad op de muur achter me schiet! Want inderdaad, ik kom zo hard dat ik er niet helemaal gerust op ben dat ik het niet zal halen.

Met haar hand nog om me heen en de mijne nog tussen haar bennen en in haar, liggen we daar tot onze ademhaling iets rustiger word.

Ze pakt op een bepaald moment haar hemdje van achter haar en veegt eerst haar hand en dan in een ontzettend lief gebaar mijn buik schoon, vouwt het dan in een prop en gooit het richting het voeteneind van het bed. Dan draait ze zich om en gaat tegen me aan liggen als ze haar dekbed weer over ons heen trekt en neem een diepe maar tevreden zucht.

Mijn vingers kriebelen langzaam over haar rug en haar boven arm en ik denk dat we zeker zo wel een kwartier in stilte liggen. Na genietend van ons orgasme.

"Hmm, dat vind ik echt lekker als je dat doet, en ik denk dat als je doorgaat ik weer in slaap zou kunnen vallen." Zegt ze opeens. En daar moet ik om grinniken want zodra ze het zegt knort nu haar maag enorm hard.

"Of niet" zegt ze een beetje schaapachtig. "Zal ik anders de broodjes nog een keer opwarmen en verse koffie voor ons zetten?"

"Koffie zou wel heel aangenaam zijn inderdaad" zeg ik met een glimlach. Ze geeft me een lange zoen op mijn mond en staat dan op. Mijn ogen kunnen maar een ding, en dat is kijken naar Bo die alleen nog steeds haar boyshort draagt.

En Jezus, wat een lekkere kont heeft die meid. Er is echt niet aan haar lichaam dat ik niet ongelooflijk aantrekkelijk vind want ze is echt perfect. En daar schijnt Dick het ook mee eens te zijn omdat hij ondanks daarnet, weer tot leven komt. Ze lijkt wel een levende fantasie van het perfecte meisje van mijn dromen. En dan heb ik het alleen nog maar over haar lichaam en uiterlijk.

Want van binnen is ze minstens zo mooi en op dat moment voel ik het echt. Ik ben verliefd op Bo. Tot over mijn oren. En ik verwacht echt niet dat ze verliefd is op mij is, maar ik hoop echt dat haar gevoelens voor mij een beetje in de buurt komen. Want het is al bijna moeilijk om voor te stellen dat ik haar niet in mijn leven zou hebben.

Ze haalt me uit mijn gedachten door zich om te draaien en wacht tot ik haar recht aan kijk. "Als je wilt, kun je douchen, of jezelf even opfrissen, alles ligt in de badkamer."

"Een beetje opfrissen zou fijn zijn." Zeg ik met een glimlach en ik stap uit bed. Ik draai me om en zie haar ogen groot worden en snel een beetje gegeneerd weg kijken. En dan pas besef ik dat ik, net als Bo alleen maar mijn boxershort aan heb en... zat ze naar mijn kont te kijken?

Ik kan de grijns op mijn gezicht niet in bedwang houden als ik mijn spijkerbroek en shirt van de grond raap en ik naar haar badkamer loop. Bo heeft inmiddels een shirt en een sweatpants aangetrokken en loopt de kamer uit. Gevold door Saar, die kennelijk al die tijd aan de andere kant van de deur heeft gelegen.

In haar badkamer kijk ik een moment om me heen. Hij is niet erg groot, vooral vrij lang. Rechts helemaal in de hoek, staat een wasmachine en daarboven op een droger met daarnaast een plank en daaronder twee wasmanden. Op de plank die er boven aan de muur hangt staat een mand met wat ik veronderstel, wasmiddel en wasverzachter erin.

Links van de badkamer is er een vrij ruime douche met ernaast het toilet. Precies in het midden en tegen over de deuringang is een dubbele wasbak met een grote spiegel erboven. Er naast staat een houten stellingkastje met handoeken en washandjes erin en wat persoonlijke spullen. Zoals parfum, cremepjes en een bakje met sierraden.

Ik kan het niet helpen en ik kijk naar de parfum die er staat. Sun van Jill Sanders, Narciso Rodriguez en een paars flesje in de vorm van een appel met een gouden steeltje.

Alle cremepjes en gezichtsproducten zijn bijna allemaal van het merk Clinique, een merk dat ik herken omdat ik dat zelf de scheerproducten gebruik. En Alison en Kate erbij zweren.

Ik ben zelf nieuwsgierig naar haar persoonlijke verzorging, alles om haar wat beter te leren kennen en meer van haar te komen weten. Welke parfum en gezichtsproducten ze graag gebruikt bijvoorbeeld.

Als ik naar de wc ben geweest doe de kraan open en was mijn gezicht. Op de wasbak ligt een tandenborstel, nog in de verpakking en ik weet niet hoe, maar ik weet zeker dat ze deze voor mij heeft neergelegd. Ik open de verpakking en poets mijn tanden. Dan pak ik een washandje en was mijn buik en onderlichaam.

Het voelt een beetje smerig om mijn vieze boxer omhoog te trekken, maar zodra ik thuis ben, zal ik douchen en schone kleding aantrekken en Bo had het meeste met haar hemdje weggehaald. Het moet maar even en er zijn wel ergere dingen in de wereld!

Als ik klaar ben leg ik het washandje over een van de wasmanden waar donkere was in blijkt te zitten, aangezien het washandje donkergrijs is.

Ik stap naar buiten en dan pas valt het me op dat het halletje tussen haar slaapkamer en badkamer een inloopkast is. En mijn God wat heeft ze een kleren en schoenen! En vooral heel veel dure merken, qua schoenen in ieder geval want de dozen staan helemaal boven in de kast.

Mijn ogen zoeken in de kast tot ik gevonden heb wat ik zocht. Haar zonnebrillen! Allemaal netjes in een, wat lijkt speciaal daarvoor bestemt rekje. En ik grinnik als ik het aantal zie.

Het valt me ook op dat alles super netjes is. Niet alleen in haar kast maar overal. Absoluut ook een pluspunt aangezien ik zelf een lichte afwijking heb als het om ordenen gaat. Iets waar Alison en Steven me als kind al enorm om pesten.

Grinnikend schud ik mijn hoofd en loop ik de slaapkamer uit. Bo staat aan het aanrecht en is bezig om de croissantjes weer in een schaal te leggen en aan de geur te merken heeft ze ze opnieuw in de oven gedaan om ze wat op te warmen.

Alles wat eerder op het dienblad stond, staat nu op tafel die ze gedekt heeft. En mijn maag knort weer als ik alles zie. Bo draait zich om en kijkt me glimlachend aan en legt haar hand op haar buik als ook deze weer knort en we lachen.

"Ga lekker zitten, want ik denk dat we alle twee inmiddels bijna omvallen van de trek." Ik volg haar naar de tafel nadat ik de twee koffie kopjes van het aanrecht heb gepakt en we gaan tegen over elkaar zitten.

"Heb je de tandenborstel gevonden?" en ik glimlach "ja, dat heb ik, dank je wel."

"Graag gedaan." Ze tilt de schaal met croissantjes op en bied me er eentje aan en ik pak er een. En inderdaad ze zijn warm.

We eten en drinken in stilte en ik weet een moment eigenlijk niks te zeggen. Ik probeer te bedenken wat ik kan voorstellen om eventueel te gaan doen, want ik wil niet dat onze dag hier eindigt. Maar ik wil haar ook niet voor blok zetten, want misschien wil ze juist wel dat ik wegga om even tot zich zelf te komen.

"Alison belde toen je in de badkamer was." En ik kijk op naar Bo. "Ze kreeg jou niet te pakken." Ik pak mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak en zie dat ze me inderdaad al een paar gkeer gebeld heeft. En ook dat het nog heel vroeg is. Het is nog maar kwart voor tien.

"Oke, waarom belde ze, was het iets belangrijks?"

"Nee niet persee, ze vroeg of ik, en Saar kwam lunchen, als soort afterparty en dat Mick, Steven en Emilie ook komen" zegt ze grinnikend.

"Heb je gezegd dat je zou komen?" vraag ik en mij ontgaat de hoop in mijn eigen stem niet, en haar waarschijnlijk ook niet als ze me lief aankijkt.

"Ik heb gezegd dat ik het nog zou laten weten, maar uuuh, ik wist niet zo goed wat je plannen waren voor vandaag en of je, uuuh, misschien, ik weet niet, liever naar huis zou willen..." Ze lijkt zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen en ik weet niet goed waarom.

"En ik wist eigenlijk niet zo goed, of je uuuh... het wel oke vind als ik mee ga... ik dacht misschien... uuuh... ben je me inmiddels wel een beetje... uuuh, weet ik veel... zat of zo." En ze zucht diep als ze naar haar bord kijkt en me duidelijk niet wil aankijken.

Ik open mijn mond om wat te zeggen maar ze is me voor.

"En ik natuurlijk niets gezegd over het feit dat je nog hier was, ik wist namelijk niet of je wilt dat zij dat weten." En ze kijkt me aan met wat lijkt een beetje een geschrokken blik.

"Bo, weet je waar ik net aan zat te denken?" En ze schud haar hoofd.

"Aan wat ik kon bedenken om te gaan doen vanmiddag, samen. Want ik wil helemaal niet naar huis, niet alleen tenminste. Maar ik wist niet of je het wel zag zitten om met me mee te gaan omdat ik dacht dat je misschien wel plannen had."

En verschijnt een scheve glimlach op haar gezicht en ik grijns terug. "Dus. Zouden we dan eerst langs mijn huis kunnen, zodat ik even snel kan douchen en me kan opkleden, dan rij ik en breng ik jou en Saar later naar huis wanneer je maar wilt?"

Er ontsnapt een lach in de zucht die ze uitademt en kijkt weer naar haar bord maar daarna gelijk weer naar mij. En met een grijns zegt ze "Dat lijkt me heel erg leuk, en geen probleem. Als je het niet erg vind dat ik me dan nu even snel douche en me aankleed?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Natuurlijk niet. Anders ruim ik dit even op zodat jij je klaar kan maken. Had Ali een tijd aangegeven?"

"Ze vroeg of ik rond een uur of een zou kunnen."

"Oke, perfect, dan hebben we nog tijd genoeg. Zal ik haar terugbellen en zeggen dat wij samen komen?" En haar ogen worden groot en er vormt een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Het ontgaat me niet dat ze blij is en lijkt zelfs opgelucht dat ik het over 'wij' als wij samen heb. En wat te zien is op haar gezicht voel ik van binnen. Want Bo en ik als 'wij' geeft me een heel warm gevoel van binnen.

"Dat is goed, en doe alsjeblieft of je thuis bent, als je nog koffie wilt, maak het en als je wat anders wilt, kijk dan in de koelkast. Dan ben ik zo klaar." Ze loopt naar me toe en ze gaat op haar tenen staan als ze haar arme om me nek slaat en ik mijn handen op haar heupen leg.

Ze lijkt een moment na te denken als ze me diep in mijn ogen aan kijkt en lijkt te twijfelen wat te gaan zeggen. En ik kan alleen maar naar haar mooie gezicht staren.

"Je maakt me heel blij Rob, en ik vind het ongelooflijk fijn als je bij me bent."

"Je hebt geen idee, Bo hoe blij ik ben dat te horen, want ik vind het ook ontzettend prettig als je in mijn buurt bent." Ik buig mijn hoofd iets en geef haar een zoen op haar mond. Al snel openen onze monden en ze proeft een beetje naar jam en koffie.

Op dat moment vliegt haar deur open en draaien we geschrokken naar de deur. Mick staat in de deuropening met zijn mond wagenwijd open. Ik zie hem naar mijn kleding kijken en naar Bo, en wat ze aan heeft en je ziet de puzzelstukjes in elkaar vallen in zijn hoofd.

"Ow, sorry, ik wist niet dat je niet alleen was. Uuh, gaan jullie ook naar Alison, dat kwam ik eigenlijk vragen Bo."

"Ja wij gaan ook naar Alison, Rob wou net bellen om het door te geven."

"Oke, cool. Dan uuh zie ik jullie daar wel." Hij sluit de deur maar nog net als hij de deur sluit doet hij hem weer open en kijkt met samen geknepen ogen naar Bo en doet dan de deur dicht.

Bo draait zich om naar mij en rolt overdreven met haar ogen. "Ow, boy! Bereid je voor, en sorry daarvoor."

En het enige dat ik kan doen is grinniken. "Maakt niet uit, ik heb niets te verbergen, jij?"

"Nee, ik niet." Zegt ze glimlachend. "Ik ben zo terug." Voor ze zich omdraait geeft ze me nog snel een zoen op mijn mond en ik kijk haar na als ze de slaapkamer in verdwijnt en weer laat ze haar deur open staan.

Ik ruim alles van het ontbijt op en ik zet nog een bakje koffie als ik klaar ben. Ik ga op haar bank zitten en zet de televisie aan als Saar op de grond naast me gaat zitten.

Ze kijkt me aan en als ik tussen haar oren kriebel legt ze haar kop op mijn knie. Ik blijf haar wat afwezig kriebelen als ik naar tv kijk en ik heb niet in de gaten dat het stil is in de slaapkamer. Van uit mijn ooghoek zie ik iets bewegen en ik kijk naar links.

Bo staat in de deuropening met haar armen over elkaar, leunend tegen de deurpost. En ik besef dat ze naar mij en Saar staat te kijken. Ze heeft een lieve glimlach op haar gezicht en beantwoord deze met een glimlach van mezelf.

"Weet je dat het heel bijzonder is dat ze bij je komt zitten terwijl ik nog hier ben?" Ik kijk haar een moment verward en en kijk dan naar Saar, die nog steeds met haar ogen dicht met haar kin op mijn knie ligt.

En ik kijk weer naar Bo en schud mijn hoofd. "Geloof me, dat is vrij bijzonder."

Ze bijt haar onderlip en vraagt dan "vind je het erg om iets te proberen met Saar?"

Ik kijk haar nieuwsgierig aan en ze grinnikt. "Wil je eens kijken of ze met je mee naar buiten gaat, terwijl ik hier blijf?"

"Probeer je ergens onderuit te komen Bo?" En daar moet ze om lachen. Ik grijns naar en haar als ik mijn schoenen aantrek en op sta. "Kom Saar, ga je mee?" En het lijkt of ik een spreuk heb opgenoemd want ze springt op en volgt me.

Als ik de deur open en de gang op stap klop ik op mijn been. "Kom maar Saar." Ze lijkt een moment te twijfelen en ze kijkt van mij naar Bo. "Ga maar" spoort Bo aan en na nog een moment volgt ze me. Ik loop de trap af en open de voordeur en daar blijft ze in de deur opening staan. "Kom maar" zeg ik als ze de drempel over stapt en ik de deur achter me dicht trek.

Ik steek over en ze volgt me. Ik voel in mijn broekzak en pak mijn sigaretten en nadat ik er eentje heb opgestoken en wil verder lopen kijk ik naar boven. Bo staat voor het raam met een enorme grijns op haar gezicht. Ze schiet haar vuist in de lucht en ik zie haar "YES" troepen en ik moet lachen.

Ik loop een eindje met Saar en als ik heb gezien dat ze haar behoefte heeft gedaan keer ik om en loop terug. De voordeur staat op een kiertje en ik loop naar binnen.

"Wow, ik ben echt onder de indruk. Ik vrees dat ik concurrentie heb." Zegt ze zodra ze Saar groet als we binnen stappen. En ik moet lachen.

"Concurrentie?" Vraag ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ow, absoluut." zegt ze bloedserieus. "Ik weet niet of ik dat ga winnen. Ik denk dat ik maar eens over een strategie moet gaan na denken."

En weer moet ik lachen en Bo grinnikt. Ik loop naar haar toe en buig naar voren tot ik met mijn mond voor haar oren sta. "Geloof me, je hebt geen concurrentie, ik heb mijn keuze allang gemaakt." Fluister ik in haar oor en ik voel haar verstijven.

"Ben je klaar om te gaan?" vraag ik als ik weer overeind kom. Ze slikt en knikt. En niet snel daarna stappen we met zijn drieën in mijn auto.


	15. Chapter 15

Ik open mijn voordeur en laat Bo en Saar naar binnen gaan. "Wil je wat drinken?" vraag ik zodra we in de woonkamer staan. "Nee hoor, dank je wel." Zegt ze als ze met haar hoofd schud.

"Nou, mocht je jezelf bedenken, je weet de keuken te vinden. Want ik wil ook dat je hier doet of je thuis bent." en ik glimlach naar haar als ik haar eigen woorden gebruik en ze glimlacht terug.

"Afstandsbediening ligt daar." En ik wijs naar de televisie. Ik ben zo terug." En ik zoen haar hoofd als ik naar boven schiet om snel te douchen en me om te kleden.

Als ik onder de douche vandaan kom, hoor ik vaag van beneden piano muziek en ik vraag me af waar ze naar zit te kijken. Ik herken het gelijk, het is Fur Elise van Beethoven. Er word een foutje gemaakt en het stuk begint opnieuw.

Als ik op de overloop loop hoor ik de muziek duidelijker. Huh, dat is vreemd! Het lijkt wel live gespeeld. Dan gaat het weer mis en hoor ik Bo diep zuchten en gefrustreerd "Kak" zeggen waar ik in eerste instantie om moet lachen, want wie gebruikt dat nu als scheldwoord? En dan begint het weer opnieuw.

En dan besef ik dat het niet de televisie is maar mijn piano. Bo zit op mijn piano! En speelt Fur Elise van Beethoven. Mijn mond valt open van verbazing als ik haar het stuk perfect hoor spelen.

Ik kleed me snel aan en als ik klaar ben is ze nog steeds aan het spelen en ik ga op de trap zitten waar ze me niet kan zien. Bang dat als ik de kamer in kom ze zal stoppen met spelen. Maar ze stopt al, dus ik sta op om verder de trap af te lopen tot ze weer begint te spelen. Dit keer Moonlight. Maar na een paar seconden stopt ze en hoor ik haar zuchten.

"We doen die maar niet hè Saartje?" En ik vraag ze me af wat ze daarmee bedoeld. Als ze niet meer verder speelt sta ik op en loop de kamer in.

"Ik wist helemaal niet dat je zo goed piano kon spelen." Zeg ik enthousiast als ik haar nog steeds op de piano kruk zie zitten. En ze schrikt op en slaat haar hand op haar borst.

"Sorry, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken." En ik loop snel naar haar toe en leg mijn hand op haar schouders nadat ze is opgestaan. En ze grinnikt.

"Geeft niks, ik had je niet naar beneden horen komen." En ze legt haar koude hand op de mijne die nog steeds op haar schouder ligt.

"Hoe heb je zo goed piano leren spelen?" Vraag ik haar als we op de bank gaan zitten zodat ik mijn schoenen aan kan trekken. En ze haalt haar schouders op alsof het niks is.

"Van mijn opa, hij is dol op Beethoven dus hij heeft het er al van af dat ik een klein meisje ben in geramd." En ik moet lachen.

"Maar ik ben er niet goed in en het is ook echt lang geleden dat ik gespeeld, zoals je hoorde." En ze kijkt me een beetje schaapachtig aan.

"Bo, je maakt een grapje toch? Want dat was niet 'niet zo erg goed', dat was super goed. Ik zou willen dat ik zo goed piano kon spelen." Zeg ik als ik zacht mijn schouder tegen die van haar aan bots.

"Wil je een keertje wat voor mij spelen?" Vraagt ze met grote blije ogen en ik moet grinniken. "Natuurlijk, graag zelfs, ik schrijf zelf wel eens muziek en ben nu bezig met iets. Als het af is, speel ik het voor je." En ik knipoog naar haar en ze moet lachen.

"Echt? Schrijf je zelf je piano muziek." En ik knik. "Mijn moeder kan heel goed piano spelen, dus die heeft het me ook al heel vroeg geleerd. En ik vind het echt heel leuk om piano te spelen."

"Rob, dat is echt super gaaf, ik bedoel dat je zelf je muziek schrijft." En dit keer haal ik mijn schouders op en glimlach naar haar.

"Ben je klaar om te gaan?" En ze knikt.

"Ik moet alleen nog wel even naar het toilet, kan dat nog?"

"Natuurlijk. Wc is in de gang." Ze knikt en staat op. Als ze wegloopt kan ik het niet helpen en staar weer naar haar billen. Ze heeft een heel strakke, legergroen kleurige broek aan, met stoere zakken aan de zijkant van haar benen en haar billen zien er heerlijk uit in deze broek.

En wederom ziet ze er simpel maar wel enorm leuk uit. Op haar broek draagt ze een stoere zwarte riem en een strak zwart shirt met korte mauwen. Daaronder heeft ze dezelfde zwarte hoge schoenen aan als toen op onze date. Ze zijn netjes maar doordat ze de veters een paar ogen lager heeft dicht gestrikt ziet het er toch stoer uit.

Ik weet zeker dat Alison alleen al een warm hart krijgt van Bo door de kleding die ze draagt en vooral hoe ze het draagt. Alison is echt geobsedeerd door mode en alles wat er mee te maken heeft. En ik denk dat het dan ook veel mensen die haar kennen het zullen verbazen dat ze makelaar is en niet iets in de mode is gaan doen.

"Ik ben klaar" zegt ze als ze de kamer weer in komt lopen. "Mooi" zeg ik als ik haar aankijk. Ik pak haar leren jasje van de bankleuning en geef deze aan haar als ik zelf ook een jas van de kapstok pak.

Ik heb inmiddels Alison gebeld en laten weten dat Bo en ik samen komen. Wat een gil van Alison verdiende omdat ze kennelijk blij is om te horen dat Bo en ik samen komen.

Het is tien over een als we bij Alison aan komen en ze ziet ons vanuit de woonkamer al aankomen als ik de passagiers portier open en steek mijn hand uit om haar te helpen met uitstappen.

Niet dat ze er uitziet alsof ze deze hulp nodig heeft, maar onze vader heeft ons nu eenmaal geleerd om een meisje als een dame te behandelen. Alison sprint naar de voordeur om deze voor ons open te doen.

"Leuk dat jullie er zijn, kom binnen, kom binnen" ze staat bijna te springen van opwinding als ze de deur voor ons openhoudt en Bo om haar nek vliegt. Als ik Alison passeer kijk ik haar aan en rol met mijn ogen en ze steekt haar tong naar me uit.

Ik steek mijn hand uit naar Bo zodra Alison haar heeft bevrijd, om haar jack aan te nemen. Zodra ik me omdraai om haar jas en die van mezelf op te hangen, pakt Alison de hand van Bo en trekt haar mee de kamer in.

"Wat wil je drinken?" vraagt Alison aan Bo. "Uuuh, maakt niet uit, doe maar wat je hebt." Bo gaat iedereen langs om te begroeten met een zoen op de wang en ze krijgt van iedereen een knuffel. Zodra ze aan tafel gaat zitten en ik ook iedereen begroet heb, neem ik plaats direct tegen over haar.

Alison komt terug uit de keuken met een glas taxi. En Bo kijkt Alison met samengeknepen ogen maar met een glimlach aan. "Hoe weet je..."

"Ik praat wel eens met mijn broer Bo" zegt ze met een knipoog voor Bo verder kan vragen en Bo kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar mij en ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Verklap je al mijn geheimen?" Zegt ze met een geamuseerde blik.

"Nee hoor, alleen dat van je taxi obsessie" zeg ik met een grijns en haar mond valt open en haar ogen worden groot. En ik kan er niks aan doen maar ik herinner me het moment dat ze klaar kwam. Oke, geen goed idee daar nu aan te denken, wil ik voorkomen dat ik de tafel omkiep met de boner die ik door de herinnering krijg.

"Ik vertel je nooit meer een geheim." Zegt ze zo serieus mogelijk en ik grinnik. En dan valt het me opeens op dat Mick als een malloot naar Bo zit te staren met samen geknepen ogen. En ik zie Bo ook naar hem kijken.

"Wat?" Vraagt ze grinnikend.

Mick schud zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet, er iets anders aan je." En daar moet Bo om lachen.

"Wat heb je gerookt, geslikt of gedronken vannacht Mick?"

"Ik niks, althans niks wat me op die manier zou kunnen beinvloeden" en hij wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen. "Maar wat heb jij gedaan vannacht?" Vraagt hij met een scheve glimlach en kijkt naar Bo en dan naar mij.

"Wat ben je toch een smeerpij.. lap" Zegt Bo, als ze haar handen voor haar ogen slaat. En dan snap ik pas wat Mick bedoelde. En doe heel erg mijn best om niet te visualiseren wat ik denk.

"Ik heb geslapen vannacht Mick, misschien had jij dat ook moeten doen." Zegt ze met een serieuze blik en kijkt hem een moment doordringend aan. Mick zucht.

"Toch is er iets anders aan je, en geloof me, ik kom er echt wel achter." En waarom weet ik niet, maar het lijkt of Bo zich enorm geneert als haar wangen een beetje kleuren als ze naar beneden kijkt waardoor haar gezicht voor de rest achter haar bruine gordijn verscholen gaat.

Ik kijk om me heen en ik zie Alison en Emilie met een ontzettend geamuseerde blik naar elkaar en dan naar mij en Bo kijken, maar zeggen verder niks en Bo heeft dit ook gelukkig niet in de gaten.

Ik heb echt geen idee wat iedereen zijn probleem is, en ik vraag er dus ook niet naar.

"Bo het was echt super gaaf gister. En echt super stoer dat je gewoon je eigen club hebt." Zegt Steven opeens als we beginnen met eten.

"Dank je Steven, maar zo stoer is het niet hoor, het is echt niet altijd leuk. Het is een hoop geregel en een hoop stress. En daarnaast is het mijn keuze nooit geweest."

"Dat kan wel zo zijn, maar toch vind ik dat je enorm trots op jezelf moet zijn. Want je flikt het maar toch. Naast je drukke baan en zo. Hell, zelfs ik ben een beetje trots op je en ik ken je nog maar net."

En daar kleuren de wangen van Bo weer een beetje van. Ik leg mijn hand op haar bovenbeen onder tafel en knijp zacht een beetje. Ze kijkt opzij en we glimlachen lief naar elkaar.

En net als Steven ben ik ook echt wel trots op haar. Trots op wat ze allemaal doet en voor elkaar krijgt. Zeker gezien de omstandigheden. En het feit dat ze het niet gewoon verkoopt omdat ze vind dat ze dit niet kan maken, siert haar enorm en bewijst wat een ontzettend goed persoon ze is.

"Het eten is echt super lekker Alison, heb je het zelf gemaakt?" Vraagt Bo, duidelijk wanhopig om de aandacht van iedereen aan tafel ergens anders op te richten.

"Ja, het is een recept van onze moeder en we zijn er allemaal dol op. Kate, onze moeder, maakt altijd de lekkerste quiches." Zegt Alison met een enorme glimlach.

"Ook al heb je de recepten, het smaakt nooit zoals zij het maakt" grinnikt Emilie. En gelukkig is hiermee het onderwerp tussen Mick en Bo verdwenen en praten ze over de verschillende recepten van Kate die Bo echt eens moet proberen.

"Je moet eens met ons mee gaan op woensdag Bobo, Kate zou dat super leuk vinden." Zegt Steven enthousiast. "Ze kookt altijd voor ons en maakt er altijd iets speciaals van, Hell, alles wat mijn moedertje maakt is speciaal."

En daar moet iedereen om lachen.

"Ja Bo, je moet een keertje mee gaan. Kate en Martijn staan te popelen om je te ontmoeten, en Saar natuurlijk." Vult Alison aan als ze naar mij kijkt.

Het is duidelijk dat ze Bo een beetje overrompelen.

"Oke, dat kunnen we wel een keertje doen, denk ik" en ze kijkt een beetje onzeker naar mij. Het lijkt haast of ze mijn toestemming wilt.

"Ik weet zeker dat je Kate aardig zult vinden en dat Kate dol op jou zal zijn." Zeg ik zacht met een glimlach en ik zie haar iets relaxen.

"Mick jij bent dan natuurlijk ook van harte welkom, want Kate wil jou ook graag eens ontmoeten." Zegt Alison als ze naar Mick knipoogt.

"Dat lijkt me enig, ik ben ook benieuwd naar jullie moeder, zeker na alle verhalen. Jullie hebben volgens mij de meest lieve ouders die je zelf maar kan bedenken." Zegt Mick.

"Samen met John en Vonnie natuurlijk" knipoogt hij naar Bo. En ze glimlacht naar hem.

We praten nog wat over onze ouders en vooral Sam en Steven lijken erg geintereseerd in de club van Bo en ze vragen van alles aan haar. En Bo geeft antwoord op alles wat ze willen weten. Zo verteld ze hoe Rens een droom had om een eigen club te openen en hoe hij en Bo gespaard hadden zodat hij dit kon waarmaken.

Door het geld dat Bo in de club heeft gestopt is zij vanaf het begin al mede eigenaar geweest, maar bemoeide ze zich verder nergens mee. Behalve de boekhouding. Deze taak heeft Bo vanaf het begin al op zich genomen.

Inmiddels heeft ze een gedeelte hiervan uit besteed aan een accountant en laat ze bijvoorbeeld de belastingaangiftes doen door hem, maar doet ze de voorbereiding hiervan zelf.

De broer van Rens schijnt ook een hoop te doen voor de club en neemt eigenlijk het meeste wel uit handen, maar grote of doorslaggevende beslissingen worden genomen door Bo.

Het is duidelijk dat ze er alles aan doet om het voort te zetten zoals Rens dit voor ogen had. En ze geeft aan dat ze het gevoel heeft dit aan hem verplicht te zijn, omdat de club alles voor hem betekende. En deze mening deelt zijn broer.

Dan vraagt Steven naar de enorme gorilla die buiten stond en Bo verteld grappige verhalen over de man die er onwijs indrukwekkend uitzag maar in werkelijkheid een enorme levende teddy beer is.

"En hij heeft vast een enorme teddy beer waar je je armen om heen moet slaan wil je hem knuffelen." Zegt Mick grinnikend.

Bo schud haar hoofd. En Mick lacht en word al snel gevolgd door de rest.

"Ow Bo, doe niet zo preuts, het was maar een grapje." En ze kijkt opzij naar hem en hij legt zijn hand op haar voorhoofd.

"Bo ik heb een kater, wil je de andere kant op kijken, het doet zeer aan mijn ogen."

"Pardon?" Vraagt Bo hem ongelovig. En Mick lacht.

"Boo Boo, alsjeblieft, je moet die neonletters op je voorhoofd uitzetten, die knipperen al vanaf het moment dat je binnen kwam." Zegt Mick door het lachen door. En iedereen aan tafel, behalve ik en Bo vinden het kennelijk hilarisch wat hij zegt.

"Bro, jij moet het ook uitzetten want bij jou knippert het net zo heftig." En nu is het mijn beurt om verward te kijken, alleen dit keer naar Steven.

Bo kijkt hem verward aan en kijkt dan een moment naar mij, de rest aan tafel en dan weer terug naar Mick.

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" Vraagt Bo voorzichtig, alsof ze bang is wat het antwoord zal zijn. En iedereen lacht weer.

"Naaah, ik hou verder mijn mond, ik hou te veel van je om je dat aan te doen." Zegt Mick met een geamuseerde blik en iedereen moet weer lachen.

Bo zucht diep en ze schud weer haar hoofd en kijkt dan naar mij, als of ik haar zou kunnen uitleggen waar iedereen zo veel lol om heeft. Het enige dat duidelijk is, is dat het om mij en Bo gaat alleen heb ik geen idee waarom. Dus ik haal mijn schouders op en grijns naar haar.

En ze grijnst terug. Ik strek mijn benen iets onder tafel en ik stoot ergens tegen aan en trek ze weer iets terug en ik zie Bo bewegen. Ik besef dat ik haar waarschijnlijk geraakt hebt. "Sorry" zeg ik zonder geluid en ze glimlacht naar me.

Ze gaat iets anders zitten en ik voel haar voeten om mijn enkels gaan en ze trekt mijn benen weer terug, zodat ze helemaal gestrekt zijn. En ze kruist ook haar enkels en haar been raakt die van mij.

Ik doe alsof ik luister naar het gesprek dat de andere kennelijk aan het voeren zijn over... weet ik veel wat. Ik heb mijn aandacht namelijk heel ergens anders op gericht. En dat is op de benen die naast de mijne liggen en ik laat mijn voet zacht langs haar kuit heen en weer glijden. Ik zie langzaam een glimlach op het gezicht van Bo verschijnen.

Als we uit gegeten zijn ruimen we met zijn allen af en gaan we nog even in de woonkamer zitten. Bo laat snel Saar heel even uit en als ze terug komt krijgt ze een tour door het huis door Alison waarna we allemaal nog een glas wijn en bier drinken.

Mick is de eerste die opstaat om weg te gaan omdat hij zou hebben afgesproken met Jacob om uit eten te gaan en wil nog douchen en zich omkleden.

We zeggen allemaal gedag en als we weer gaan zitten en iedereen weer druk in gesprek is, ga ik dichter bij Bo zitten tot mijn mond een paar centimeter van haar oor verwijdert is.

"Heb je plannen voor het avondeten?" Fluiter ik in haar oor en ik word gelijk aangevallen door de heerlijke geur die van haar haar afkomt.

Ik zie dat ze kippenvel op haar arm krijgt en ze kijkt me aan en schud haar hoofd.

"Zou je het leuk vinden om wat bij mij te eten, dan kook ik voor ons?"

"Dat zou ik heel leuk vinden meneer Vermeulen." Fluistert ze speels terug.

"Je bent je ervan bewust dat het heel gevaarlijk is als je me zo noemt?" Fluister ik bijna grommend in haar oor en ik zie haar iets verstijven en ze kijkt me dan onschuldig aan.

"Ik ben me van geen kwaad bewust." Fluistert ze terug en dan grinnikt ze.

Als ik opkijk zie ik Steven en Sam naar ons kijken en alle twee met een geamuseerde blik. Ik negeer ze en sta op.

"Zullen wij ook gaan?" zeg ik als ik mijn hand op steek om haar van de bank te trekken en ze pakt mijn hand.

"Is goed." Is het enige wat ze zegt en iedereen staat op. Bo geeft iedereen een zoen op de wang en ze spreken af elkaar snel weer te zien.

"Ben je er mogen?" Vraagt Emilie en Bo knikt. "Ja, natuurlijk. Ik zal er op tijd zijn zodat we tijd hebben voor overleg."

"Is goed, dan zie ik je morgen." En ze geeft Bo een zoen op haar wang en omhelst haar snel.

Ik doe het zelfde en als we onze jassen aan hebben lopen we naar de auto. Als we instappen en ik wegrij legt ze haar hand op mijn bovenbeen en ik kijk haar aan.

"Je hebt een erg bijzonder lieve familie om je heen Rob, en ik vond het echt heel gezellig."

"Ik ben blij dat te horen Bo, want ik vind het bijzonder leuk om je erbij te hebben." Zeg ik oprecht als ik mijn hand over die van haar leg.

Ze haalt haar hand ook niet meer weg, zelfs niet als ik de mijne weg haal om te schakelen. En het voelt verdomde goed. Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik zulke simpele aanrakingen zo prettig zou vinden.

Sterker nog, ik heb het regelmatig met Puck gehad dat ze gewoon versiert werd in de kroeg terwijl ik naast haar stond. Maar omdat we totaal niet aantoonde bij elkaar te horen door simpele aanrakingen bijvoorbeeld.

Eerlijk gezegd ben ik nooit echt een plakker geweest. Dat hoefde allemaal niet zo, maar met Bo lijkt het wel dat mijn lichaam hunkert naar al de kleinste aanraking mogelijk.

Puck zeurde wel eens, dat ik wel wat meer mocht laten zien dat ze van mij was. Een beetje meer caveman gedrag mocht laten zien, maar dat voelde ik helemaal niet. Ik was ook niet jaloers als mannen naar haar toe kwamen.

Uiteraard heb ik mijn grenzen wel, maar die grens werd nooit overschreden omdat Puck dit zelf al niet toe liet. En een beetje flirten vind ik geen probleem.

Maar als ik er zo over na denk snap ik wel waarom het niets is geworden. Iedereen vroeg zich ook altijd af hoe Puck en ik het voor elkaar kregen om zo vrij te zijn, zelfs als we bij elkaar waren tijdens het uitgaan. Nu snap ik waarom. Het interesseerde me niet genoeg.

Ondanks dat Puck deed alsof het haar niets kon schelen, weet ik dat zij wel enorm jaloers was, zeker als een meisje naar me toe kwam en openlijk met me flirtte. Dan greep ze meestal ook in door me om mijn nek te vliegen en me opeens schatje of zo te noemen.

In het begin vond ik dat wel vlijend maar uiteindelijk irriteerde ik me er mateloos aan. Alsof ze het moest stoppen voor het uit de hand zou lopen, alsof ik dat toe zou laten.

Jaloezie is een emotie uit onzekerheid en het niet vertrouwen van de ander. Als je zeker bent van jezelf, en de ander vertrouwt, waarom zou je dan nog jaloers moeten zijn?

Althans, dat ik wat ik altijd dacht. Want ik moet er nu niet aan denken dat een andere man met Bo zou flirten, laat staan aan haar zouden zitten. De gedachten alleen al bezorgt me een rot gevoel. En snap ik opeens veel beter wat Emilie, steven en Alison en Sam bedoeld hebben en waarom ze mij en Puck niet begrepen.

Ik kijk naast me en ik zie dat haar ogen op mij gericht zijn, maar alsof ze zelf diep in gedachten is. En ze kijkt snel weg. En ik grinnik. Wat weer haar aandacht trekt.

"Wat?" Vraagt ze me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. En ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Niks, het viel me op dat we alle twee in gedachten verzonken waren." En nu grinnikt ze ook.

"Ja ik was inderdaad even uit getuned."

"Waar dacht je aan?" En het is kennelijk iets wat ze gênant vind, aangezien haar wangen iets kleuren.

"Niks bijzonders." Zegt ze als ze haar schouders ophaalt en naar buiten kijkt.

Ik wil haar verder niet kwellen dus ik vraag er niet over door. In plaats daarvan concentreer ik me op het inparkeren want we zijn inmiddels bij mijn huis aangekomen.

Als ik uitstap loop ik snel om de auto om haar portier te openen en inmiddels weet ze wat ik wil doen en blijft rustig wachten tot ik omgelopen ben.

"Vind je het goed als ik snel nog een stukje met Saar loop?" Vraagt ze zodra ik ook de achterportier voor Saar open en ze eruit springt.

"Natuurlijk niet, ik loop wel even mee."

Voor mijn deur is een grasveld met in het midden een grote vijver en we lopen er rustig omheen.

"Mick moest je wel hebben hè vandaag?" En Bo grinnikt.

"Met zijn neonlicht. Wat hij nu weer in zijn hoofd heeft gehaald en wat hij nou precies bedoelde weet ik niet."

"Ik heb ook geen idee. Maar jullie kennen elkaar wel heel erg goed hè?"

"Ja, het is echt bizar. Mijn moeder maakt wel eens grapjes, dat ze twijfelt of we geen tweelingen zijn omdat we ons vaak als zo danig gedragen." En dan kijkt ze me aan.

"Heb jij niet met Alison dat je elkaar soms begrijpt zonder iets te hoeven zeggen?" Vraagt ze als ze zich blijkbaar bedenkt dat ik en Alison een echte tweeling zijn.

"Ja zeker wel, tot grote irritatie van Steven. En zelfs soms van mijn ouders. Want vroeger gebeurde het wel eens dat we iets hadden gedaan wat niet mocht, maar namen we het voor elkaar op. En we hadden altijd een waterdicht alibi voor elkaar" En ik moet grinniken als ik aan de herinneringen denk waarbij dit voorkwam.

"Heb jij het als kind niet jammer gevonden dat je geen broers of zussen had?" Vraag ik haar, omdat ik me geen leven kan voorstellen zonder mijn broer en zus.

"Ja zeker wel, maar mijn moeder was altijd duidelijk over het feit dat als ik broertje of een zusje wou, ik een draagmoeder moest zoeken omdat zij het niet nog een keer zou doen." En daar moet ik hard om lachen.

"Echt? Zei ze dat dan echt?" Vraag ik haar met grote ogen en door het lachen heen.

En ze knikt heftig. "Ja, de bevalling was kennelijk zo'n horror dat ze na mij gelijk klaar mee was." En weer moet ik lachen.

"Was je zo lastig dan?"

"Ik, nee natuurlijk niet, ik lag alleen in een stuit." Zegt ze verbouwereerd.

"Meneer Vermeulen toch, dat u zoiets over mij denkt." Zegt ze bloedserieus maar met een sensuele stem.

"Wat zei jij daar Zwaan, hoe noemde je mij?" Zeg ik dreigend met samen geknepen ogen.

"Meneer Vermeulen!" Zegt ze met een onschuldige blik.

"Je weet wat ik heb gezegd over het gebruik van die naam." Zeg ik grommend en ze geeft een gilletje en rent lachend van me weg.

En dat is mijn teken, en ik ren achter haar aan. Gevold door Saar die aangemoedigd word door ons speelse moment. Al snel ben ik in de buurt van Bo en grijp haar van achter met beide handen in haar zij en sla dan mijn armen om haar middel.

Door mijn handeling buigt ze naar voren en duwt haar billen recht in mijn kruis, dat zorgt voor nog een grom uit mijn mond en Bo moet kei hard lachen.

"Je gaat hier zo ontzettend veel spijt van krijgen." Ik draai haar om en buk om mijn armen om haar boven benen te slaan en gooi haar over mijn schouders heen.

Dit zorgt voor wederom een gil van Bo en ze lacht zo hard dat ik bijna bang ben dat ze er in stikt nu ze onderste boven hangt. Maar ik laat me niet zo snel kennen en als ik haar hoor blijven lachten weet ik zeker dat ze nog goed kan ademhalen.

"Kom Saar" zeg ik zo droog mogelijk en ze volgt me, met Bo over mijn schouder naar mijn huis.

"Rob, zet me neeeeer, wat zullen je buren er wel niet van denken?" En ik moet lachen.

"Ik breng dagelijks meisjes op deze manier naar mijn huis, dus ze zullen niets vreemds denken." Zeg ik serieus en ze moet weer lachen.

"Ben je er zo een, Meneer vermeulen?" Ik doe of ik een geshokeerde hap lucht neem en geef haar zacht een pets op haar billen.

"HEY!" Roept ze hard en daar moet ik weer om lachen.

Ik voel haar handen in mijn achterzak glijden en ze knijpt in mijn billen. "Hmmm" zegt ze als ze in mijn billen knijpt.

"Bo" zeg ik met een waarschuwende toon en ze lacht weer.

"Wat? Ben jij de enige die grijpen mag?"

"Ik greep je niet, ik sloeg je!" Zeg ik lachend.

"Dat is in deze omstandigheid het zelfde." Zegt ze serieus. Ik wil haar een beetje verleggen zodat ik de sleutels uit mijn broekzak kan pakken maar ze zitten in mijn broekzaak aan de linker kant, daar waar zij over mijn schouder hangt en mijn linker arm heb ik om haar benen geslagen om haar op die plek te houden en haar niet te laten vallen.

Ze voelt me worstelen om met mijn rechterhand de sleutels uit mijn linkerbroek zak te vissen.

"Hulp nodig meneer Vermeulen?" En ik knijp in haar been waardoor ze weer lacht.

Nog voor ik antwoord kan geven voel ik haar hand in mijn broekzak glijden en ze gaat met haar hand langs Dick die duidelijk aanwezig is en ik verstijf. Bo daarentegen giechelt. Yep, ze giechelt!

"Iemand vind dit spelletje erg leuk merk ik!" Zegt ze als ze de sleutels uit mijn broekzak vist en deze aan me geeft.

"Tja, wat kan ik zeggen, ik kijk recht naar je lekkere billen." En nu voel ik haar iets verstijven en ik grinnik.

Ik open de deur en loop naar de woonkamer. Voor de bank buig ik naar voren om haar voorzichtig van mijn schouder te laten glijden en zodra ze licht, pakt ze de kraag van mijn jas en trekt me mee.

Haar wangen zijn helemaal rood doordat ze ondersteboven heeft gehangen en ze is onwijs mooi. Met een enorme grijns kijkt ze me aan, en als haar ogen naar mijn mond gaan verbleekt deze en trekt ze me dichter tegen haar aan.

Het is me niet ontgaan dat ze me boven opzich heeft getrokken en ik tussen haar benen lig. Een positie die me niet heel erg doet ontspannen en ik voel mezelf harder worden.

Een hand laat mijn kraag los en vind zijn weg naar mijn achterhoofd en ze tilt haar hoofd iets op tot onze lippen elkaar raken.

Ik heb mijn lichaam een moment totaal niet onder controle en mijn heupen schieten naar voren, wat een kreun bij Bo veroozaakt.

Haar hand verlaat mijn kraag en mijn nek en ze brengt haar handen onder mijn jas op mijn schouders in een poging deze uit te trekken. Ik kom een moment omhoog om hem uit te trekken en op de grond te gooien.

Al snel volgt haar jas en onze lippen crashen weer tegen elkaar aan. Mijn handen glijden van haar gezicht over haar armen en ik voel het tipje van haar tong tegen mijn onder onderlip en ik open mijn mond om haar naar binnen te laten.

Als ik de smaak van Bo in een flesje zou kunnen doen zou ik er werkelijk verslaafd aan kunnen raken. Nooit eerder is me de smaak van iemand's mond me opgevallen, laat staan zo lekker geweest en ik kan er geen genoeg van krijgen.

Maar dan verlaat ze mijn mond en volgt een spoor met haar tong langs mijn kaaklijn en de gevoelige huid onder mijn oor.

Ze neemt mijn oorlel in haar mond en zuigt er zacht aan, wat een electrishe shock door mijn hele lichaam veroorzaakt en waar ik enorm opgewonden van word.

"Je hebt geen idee wat je met me doet, meneer Vermeulen" fluistert ze zwoel en ik reageer door mijn heupen naar voren te laten schieten.

Over de warmte tussen haar benen. En nog een keer, en nog een keer tot ik in een langzaam ritme mezelf tegen haar aan wrijf. Onze ademhaling wordt steeds sneller en zwaarder en ik merk dat ik niet de enige ben die enorm opgewonden aan het worden is.

En opeens ben ik heel dankbaar voor de grote brede bank die ik heb! Mijn hand glijd van haar arm langs haar zij en weer naar boven tot ik bij haar borst ben en dit keer twijfel ik niet als ik haar borst vast pak en er zacht ik knijp als ik met mijn lippen haar mond weer vinden.

Inmiddels ontmoeten haar heupen de mijne en bewegen we samen tegen elkaar aan. Wie had gedacht dat droogneuken zo lekker en geil kon zijn. Ik niet in ieder geval!

En dan opeens voel ik haar trekken aan de onderkant van mijn shirt. Hoe haar handen daar ineens zijn snap ik niet, maar kennelijk ben ik niet erg scherp meer. Ze probeert mijn shirt naar boven te trekken en ik ga weer iets naar achteren zodat ze hem over mijn hoofd kan treken en zodra mijn shirt op de gron ligt trek ik die van haar uit.

En ik trek de bandjes van haar bh over haar armen en doe hem iets naar beneden waarna haar borsten vrij komen. Ze ligt onder me met haar ontblote borsten en ik neem een moment om haar in me op te nemen.

"Je bent zo ongelooflijk mooi" fluister ik mompelend als ik mijn mond over haar linker borst laat zakken. Zodra mijn lippen contact maken met haar gevoelige huid komt haar rug iets naar voren en kreunt ze mijn naam.

En ik ontplof bijna op het moment dat mijn naam in een kreun van haar lippen rolt. Haar hand vind zijn weg naar mijn riem en ze friemeld er wat mee tot deze los is en maakt dan de knopen van mijn broek en gulp open.

En in een flits voel ik hoe ze me stevig in haar handen grijpt en langzaam met haar duim over mijn eikel cirkelt en heen en weer gaat over de lengte van mijn inmiddels mega harde lul.

Ik voel gelijk mijn orgasme opkomen en weer wil ik niet alleen klaarkomen. Dus nadat ik de rugkussens van de bank op de grond smijt, zodat we meer ruimte hebben schiet mijn hand naar haar broek.

Ook deze heb ik snel los, alleen zit hij zo strak dat ik hem iets naar beneden moet trekken wil ik haar geen pijn doen. Bo tilt haar billen iets op zodat ik dit makkelijker kan doen.

En dan verdwijnt mijn hand tussen haar benen en mijn lul reageert als ik voel hoe nat ze is. Hierdoor glijden mijn vingers moeiteloos heen en weer en komt ze mijn bewegingen met haar heupen tegemoed en voert ze het tempo van haar hand om mijn lul heen op.

Ik ga het niet langer vol houden dus ik slip mijn middelvinger bij haar naar binnen en haar hoofd schiet naar achter wat me gelijk de ruimte geeft om haar nek te zoenen en te likken.

Niet lang daarna volgt ook mijn wijsvinger en ga ik heen en weer en verlaten mijn vingers haar warmte en wrijf ik met mijn wijs en middelvinger over haar gevoeligte punt en ze kreunt weer als mijn vingers weer naar binnen glij en mijn duim daarbuiten zijn ding doet.

Ik ga zo ver mogelijk en als ik mijn vingers terug trek krul ik ze iets waardoor ik, aan haar reactie te merken, langs een heel gevoelig punt ga.

En ondanks dat ze duidelijk reageert op mijn vingers, verliest ze geen moment het ritme van haar eigen hand en voert ze het tempo zelfs iets op. Ik voel dat ik ieder moment kan gaan ontploffen.

"Laat het los Bobbie, laat je gaan... Ik ga... ik... ga klaarkomen" Grom ik en dit spoort haar blijkbaar aan als ik haar wanden voel samentrekken en haar voel klaarkomen over mijn vingers en ze kreunt mijn naam als ze me dit keer aankijkt.

En bij het gevoel van haar orgasme rond mijn vingers, het kreunen van mijn naar en haar blik, explodeer ik! Hard!

Ik heb geen moment gedacht aan de manier waarop we liggen, ik steun op mijn linker elleboog die mijn lichaam iets omhoog houdt zodat ze overal bij kan en mijn hand rust aan de zijkant van haar hoofd.

Ik heb absoluut niet nagedacht over wat een zooitje het zou worden op deze manier, want ondanks dat ik niet kan ontkennen dat het er mega geil uitziet, kom ik klaar over haar buik.

Met haar hand nog steeds om me heen en de mijne nog steeds tussen haar benen, leun ik met mijn voorhoofd tegen haar schouder als ik haar lippen op mijn hoofd en me lief kust. Als we eenmaal op adem zijn gekomen kom ik overeind.

Dit keer pak ik mijn shirt om haar schoon te vegen en ik kom overeind zodat ik er beter bij kan. Ze komt iets overeind en trekt haar broek weer op, iets wat ze duidelijk niet goed heeft doordacht omdat nu zelfs haar broek onder mijn zooi zit.

Ze gaat op haar ellebogen zitten als ze naar haar buik kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Ik kijk haar een moment geamuseerd aan, want ze lijkt bijna geïntrigeerd door het kwakje dat in haar navel ligt en lijkt het met veel aandacht te bestuderen en dan kijkt ze me aan.

"U maakt er wel een rommeltje van meneer Vermeulen." Zegt ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Mijn excuus, mevrouw Zwaan, ik schaam me diep." Zeg ik serieus terug maar zonder overtuiging.

Ze kijkt me een moment aan en we beginnen dan te lachen. Ik veeg het ergste van haar buik en pak dan haar hand. "Als u mij wilt volgen mevrouw?" En ik loop met mijn spijkerbroek nog open met haar naar boven naar de badkamer.

"Kijk maar wat u wilt, u kunt douchen of gaan voor een snelle opfrisser, wat u maar wenst. Als u dan uw broek aan mij wilt geven, zal ik hem voor u wassen en u iets geven om in de tussentijd te dragen." En Bo grinnikt.

"Als ik voor de douche ga, vergezelt u me dan, meneer Vermeulen? Want ik denk dat het zelfs op mijn rug zit en daar kom ik zelf niet bij." Zegt ze heel onschuldig als ze duidelijk mijn reactie peilt.

"Je bedoelt samen douchen?" Vraag ik haar dit keer serieus om te voorkomen dat ze het niet meent en me alleen maar in de maling neemt en ik haar niet goed begrijp.

"We zouden toch wel samen kunnen douchen en het bij douchen laten?"

Wie ben ik om nee te zeggen. "Natuurlijk kan dat" zeg ik met een glimlach.

"Laat me even wat voor je pakken om aan te trekken." En ze knikt naar me en beantwoord mijn glimlach.

Ik loop naar mijn kledingkast en zoek naar die ene Nike broek. Een broek die en te kort en te klein is. En ook al zal hij alsnog veel te groot voor haar zijn, het is het kleinste wat ik heb. Ook pak ik een boxershort en een t-shirt van mezelf. Een man kan toch hopen?

Als ik alles heb, inclusief schone kleren voor mezelf loop ik terug naar de badkamer.  
Bo zit op de wc waarvan de klep dicht is en ze draagt al haar kleding nog. En ik twijfel of ze wel zeker is van het douchen, aangezien ik verwacht had dat ze zich al uitgekleed zou hebben.

"Dank je wel Rob." Zegt ze met een lieve glimlach als ik de kleren op de wastafel leg. En dan doet ze haar bh uit en zijn mijn zorgen verdwenen. Ze gaat staan en stroopt de broek langzaam langs haar benen naar beneden tot ze in haar slipje staat.

Ik besef dan dat ik als een malloot naar haar sta te staren, wat haar handelingen waarschijnlijk stopt. En ook al is het totaal niet nodig, lijkt ze een beetje onzeker en helemaal als ze haar armen gekruisd voor zich houdt.

_Goed bezig Rob!_ Ik schud licht mijn hoofd om mijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten en ik trek mijn broek en sokken uit. En ondanks dat ik me echt ook wel bewust ben van haar ogen die op mij gericht zijn, is het niet genoeg om mezelf er van te weerhouden om mijn boxer naar beneden te trekken.

Ik hoop dat ik hierdoor haar onzekerheid een beetje wegneem door mezelf kwetsbaar op te stellen en helemaal naakt in haar bijzijn te gaan staan. En dit lijkt te helpen en ik zie haar ontspannen.

Als ik naar de douche loop om de kraan open te draaien, zie ik haar vanuit mijn ooghoeken bewegen en als ik me omdraai staat ze achter me. Sans slipje.

Ik probeer mijn ogen op haar gezicht te houden en niet naar beneden te kijken. En zonder onze blik te onderbreken pak ik haar hand en neem ik haar mee de douche in.

Waar ze hem vandaan heeft? Geen idee, maar ze heeft haar haren in een slordige knot met een elastiekje vast gemaakt. Ik voel of de temperatuur van het water warm genoeg is en ik stap er onder. Ik verlaag de douche kop iets, omdat duidelijk is door haar opgestoken haar dat dit niet nat moet worden.

Ik pak de fles Sanicura, blij dat ik niet alleen maar mannelijk geparfumeerde douchegel heb, en ik pak de douche kop om haar lichaam nat te maken. En nog steeds probeer ik niet naar beneden te kijken. En het is inmiddels niet alleen omdat ik haar niet ongemakkelijk wil laten voelen maar ook om het voor mezelf niet moeilijker te maken.

Ik word al ontzettend opgewonden als ik naar haar borsten kijk, laat staan wat haar... Ja! Je snapt hem.

Ik hang de douche kop terug en ik spuit wat douchgel op mijn handen en breng ze samen voordat ik ze op haar schouders leg en lans haar armen naar beneden glij en weer naar boven. Over haar sleutelbenen en langs de zijkant van haar borsten en ik zie haar slikken en haar ademhaling iets versnellen.

Dan glij ik over haar buik en als haar hele lichaam aan de voorkant is in gesopt, draai ik haar om op haar rug het zelfde te doen. Als ze is omgedraaid legt ze haar handen achter zich op de buitenkant van mijn dijen.

"Waar zat het, zei je ook al weer?" Vraag ik zacht als mijn handen over haar rug glijden. En ze grinnikt.

"Daar. Precies daar." Zegt ze als ik over het midden van haar rug glij. En ik grinnik.

En aangezien ze niet ziet waar ik naar kijk kan ik me niet inhouden en kijk naar beneden. Naar haar mooie, heerlijke ronde billen. Het is voor het eerst dat ik haar blote billen zie. En laat ik zeggen, dat ik alles behalve teleurgesteld ben.

Ik laat mijn handen verder naar beneden glijden tot ik haar billen in mijn handen heb en knijp zacht.

"Hey!" roept ze zogenaamd verrast en kijkt iets naar achter. Maar haar glimlach verraad haar.

"Sorry, ik kon het echt niet laten." Zeg ik grinnikend. Ik laat mijn handen over haar heupen glijden en weer over haar buik, om er zeker van te zijn dat al mijn sporen verwijderd zijn, als ik haar tegen me aantrek. "Je bent gewoon te lekker om te weerstaan" fluister ik in haar oren. En ik hoor haar een hap lucht nemen.

Heel, heel langzaam laat ik mijn handen zakken. Ik vermijd haar gevoelige gebied en glij langs de binnenkant van haar dijen en weer terug naar boven. Mijn handen glijden over haar buik, over haar borsten waar ik zacht ik knijp maar ga dan onder haar armen weer terug naar haar rug en draai haar om, waarna ik de douche kop pak om haar af te spoelen.

Als alle sop van haar lichaam weggespoeld is en ze weer helemaal schoon is, wissel ik van plek met haar als ik de douchkop weer wat hoger hang en er onder ga staan. Als ik helemaal nat ben en de douchegel wil pakken is ze me voor en heeft ze al wat douchgel op haar hand. Ze zet de fles terug en gaat voor me staan.

Ik krijg een glimlach op mijn gezicht als ik door heb dat ze het zelfde wil doen als wat ik net bij haar deed. En ze gaat langzaam over mijn borst en haar ogen volgen geconcentreerd haar handen. "Nooit gehoord van eerlijk delen meneer Vermeulen?" Vraagt ze serieus met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en ik moet lachen.

Kennelijk vind ze het 'Meneer Vermeulen' spelletje net zo leuk als ik, aangezien ze er mee doorgaat.

"Mijn excuus voor mijn hebzucht." En dan maak ik een fout en laat ik mijn hoofd zakken waardoor ik, van bovenaf welliswaar, haar hele lichaam zie. En ik slik hoorbaar als ik haar voor het eerst helemaal zie. Dit gaan slapeloze en heel natte nachten worden!

Ik kijk snel weer weg en zie haar naar mij kijken. Daar waar ik naar haar keek en haar onderlip heeft ze tussen haar tanden. Ze zucht diep en draait me dan opeens op.

Haar beweging is zo abrupt dat ik moet grinniken. Ze haalt haar handen over mijn schouders en bij mijn heupen gaat ze naar voren. Ze doet echt exact het zelfde dat wat ik zojuist bij haar heb gedaan.

Net als haar handen, die verder en verder naar beneden gaan en me net niet aanraken, daar waar ik het juist heel graag zou willen. De knokkels van haar vingers strelen de zijkant van mijn, inmiddels weer, erectie en mijn ballen als ze langs de binnenkant van mijn dijen glijd. En bij de aanraking maakt mijn lul een spastiche beweging en verlaat mijn adem sissend mijn mond door mijn tanden.

Dan draait ze me weer om en houdt me onder de douchestraal. En ze kijkt me met een scheve glimlach aan. Ze doet dit gewoon express.

Ik pak haar nek met beide handen en trek haar mond naar me toe en ik zoen haar heftig op haar mond. Ik stap onder de douche straal vandaan en trek haar tegen me aan als mijn handen over haar rug glijden en haar billen beet pak en erin knijp.

"Je maakt me helemaal gek" grom ik tegen haar mond en ze kreunt.

"Ik zou het zelfde tegen jou kunnen zeggen" en ze zoent me weer. Na een tijdje wordt onze zoen rustiger en voel ik dat ze kippenvel krijgt en het duidelijk koud heeft door haar natte lichaam.

Het kost me moeite, maar ik onderbreek onze zoen om de kraan dicht te draaien en pak een handdoek van de was tafel en sla hem om haar heen.

Dan stap ik uit de douche en pak zelf ook een handdoek om me af te drogen. Ik probeer heel erg mijn best te doen en niet naar haar te kijken. Als ik een boxer pak en aantrek zie ik haar naar de stapel kleren kijken.

"Ik wist niet wat je schoon wilde dus ik heb maar van alles wat gepakt." Ze staat met haar zij naar me toe en kijkt me geamuseerd aan. Dan maakt ze er een show van om mijn boxer aan te trekken en ze vouwt de elastieke band een keertje om, om te voorkomen dat hij van haar heupen glijdt.

Dan trekt ze mijn shirt aan en als laatste mijn broek. Ook de trainingsbroek rolt ze een slag om bij haar middel omdat hij veel te groot is. En ik kan het niet helpen, maar het geeft me een bijzonder goed gevoel haar te zien in mijn kleren. Alsof ik haar hierdoor markeer als 'van mij'.

"Dank je voor de kleren." Zegt ze zachtjes als ze me haar eigen kleren aangeeft nadat ik mijn hand uitsteek om ze aan te pakken.

"Geen dank, het doet me op een gekke manier goed om je in mijn kleren te zien." En daar op trekt ze een wenkbrauw omhoog en ik grinnik.

"Ben je klaar?" En ze knikt. "Mooi, kom, dan maak ik eten voor ons."

Ik pak weer haar hand en neem haar mee de badkamer uit. In de gang open ik de waskast en gooi haar kleren in de machine nadat ik haar riem van haar broek heb gehaald.

"Ow, Rob, je hoeft ze echt niet te wassen hoor, ik kan ze zo ook mee nemen?"

"Bo, ze zaten helemaal onder mijn zooi, laat me het er op zijn minst uitspoelen." En ze grinnikt.

"Je wat?" Zegt ze met een geauseerde blik. En ik haar met samengeknepen ogen aan.

"Je zooi?" Herhaalt ze, en doet duidelijk haar best om niet te lachen.

"Mijn zooi ja, mijn kwakje, mijn jizz" en daar moet ze hard om lachen.

"Dank je wel Rob! Erg gentlemanly ook." En ze knipoogt naar me en ik rol met mijn ogen.

"Graag gedaan lieve Bo" zeg ik met een glimlach als ik voor haar ga staan en mijn armen om haar heen sla en haar een zoen haar hoofd.

En dan hoor ik haar maag knorren. En we moeten lachen als het gevolgd word door een knorrende maag van mijzelf.

We lopen naar beneden waar Saar braaf onder aan de trap ligt en Bo begroet haar lief zodra ze kwispelend overeind komt.

In de keuken vul ik een grote schaal met water en zet deze voor Saar neer en Bo hopt op het aanrecht en gaat zitten met haar enkels gekruisd en handen op het aanrechtblad.

"Wil je wat drinken?" Vraag als ik de koelkast open om alles voor het eten eruit te halen.

"Ja, lekker, graag zelfs." Antwoord ze zacht en ik draai me om en ik zie dat ze me nauwlettend in de gaten houd en zodra ik haar aankijk verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Wil je een glas witte wijn?" En ze knikt enthousiast waar ik een beetje om moet lachen.

"Wat ga je maken?" Vraagt ze als ik twee glazen pak en de wijn inschenk.

"Dat ligt er aan wat je zin in hebt." En ik geef haar een glas en ze neemt voorzichtig een klein slokje.

"Ik heb zo'n honger dat het me echt niets uitmaakt."

"Tortellini met kipfilet, courgette en tomatensaus?"

"Dat klinkt heerlijk" zegt ze met een grijns en ik ga aan de slag met het eten. Ik zet een pan met water op en snij de kipfilet en courgette naast Bo.

"Moet ik met iets helpen?" En ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Hou je van koken?" Vraagt ze, na een tijdje in stilte naar me gekeken te hebben.

"Jawel, alleen doe ik het bijna nooit omdat ik vaak alleen ben met avond eten. Jij?" En ik open de deksel van het inmiddels kokende water en doe er de verse tortellini in.

"Ja ik ook wel, ik eet alleen vaak bij mijn ouders of mijn opa en oma, en als ik kook doe ik dat bijna nooit voor mij alleen... Maar wat eet je dan als je niet kookt?"

En ik haal mijn schouders op. "Buiten de deur, Afhaal of pizza."

"Hmmm, erg gezond Rob, bel anders de volgende keer, dan kook ik voor je."

"Daar hou ik je misschien wel aan." En ik kijk haar aan en geef haar een knipoog.

"Daar hoop ik wel op" zegt ze vervolgens en bijt op haar onderlip als ze me van onder haar wimpers vandaan aankijkt. En ik grinnik.

Ik pak een grote pan en bak de stukjes kipfilet en doe er kruiden bij. Uit een keukenkastje pak ik de Heinz Tomato Frito en giet deze over de kipfilet die bijna gaar is, roer het een keer goed om en draai het vuur zacht.

Ik draai me weer naar Bo en ga naast haar tegen het aanrecht staan als ik een slok van mijn wijn neem. Ik kijk naar haar blote voeten die bij de enkels gekruist heb en het valt me op dat ze best kleine voeten heeft.

"Wat voor maat schoenen heb je eigenlijk?" En haar wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog.

"Hoezo, heb je ook nog schoenen voor me?" Zegt ze serieus en ik grinnik.

"Nee gekkie, ik vraag het me af omdat je zulke schattige kleine voeten hebt." Zeg ik lachend.

"Ik heb maat zevenendertig, dus dat valt best mee toch?" En ze kijkt me hoopvol aan en ik moet lachen.

"Dat zeg ik, schattige kleine voeten." Zeg ik grinnikend en ik geef haar een zoen op haar hoofd voor ik me weer omdraai om de courgette bij de kipfilet te gooien en om de tortellini af te gieten.

"Lach maar. Maar wat is jou schoenmaat GVR?" Ik moet hard lachen en draai me naar haar om.

"Noem je me nou naar een reus van Roald Dahl?" En ze knikt grinnikend.

"Nou?" Zegt met een geamuseerde blik.

"Hou je vast, ik heb maat zesenveertig en soms zevenenveertig, afhankelijk van het schoenmerk." Ik zie haar naar mijn blote voeten kijken en dan krijgt ze een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Moet je daarvoor speciaal je schoenen laten maken?" Zegt ze serieus en ik moet weer hard lachen als ik mijn hoofd schud.

"Nee dat niet, maar ik vrees dat het samen schoenen shoppen geen succes zal zijn, omdat kinderschoenen en grote maten schoenen vaak op een andere verdieping is."

En daar moet zij dan weer hard om lachen. "Gelukkig hebben we dezelfde kleding maat, dan kunnen we elkaar tegemoet lopen nadat we de schoenenafdeling hebben gehad."

Het eten is klaar en ik pak twee diepe borden en schep voor ons op. Ik draai me om naar Bo en leg mijn handen onder haar armen en til haar zo van het aanrecht af en zet haar op de grond. "Zo kleintje, zou toch niet willen dat je er af zou vallen."

En dat verdient een petst tegen mijn arm en boos gezicht. Maar als snel breek ik door haar façade heen als ik bestek en de volle borden pak.

"Kun jij de glazen en die fles wijn mee pakken, alsjeblieft?"

"Natuurlijk" zegt ze met een glimlach en we lopen naar de kamer en ik zet de borden op de salontafel. We hebben lang genoeg aan tafel gezeten vandaag dus heb besloten dat we lekker voor de televisie eten.

"Vind je dit oke?" vraag ik haar als ik naar de borden en de bank gebaar.

"Heel erg zelfs, ik denk dat we lang genoeg aan tafel hebben gezeten vandaag" en ik lach weer.

"Wat?" vraagt ze verbaasd. "Niks, behalve dat ik zojuist precies het zelfde dacht en daarom hier wilde eten."

"Je weet wat ze zeggen toch?" Vraagt ze met een geamuseerde blik.

"Wat? Mannen met grote voeten hebben...?" En haar ogen worden groot maar ze corrigeert zich snel. En ik verbaas mezelf eigelijk een beetje met mijn opmerking, want ik ben niet preuts ofzo, maar dit is meer Steven zijn stijl.

Het is in ieder geval duidelijk dat onze melige stemming mijn vocabulaire filter een beetje aantast.

"Dat. Maar ik bedoelde iets anders, Great minds think alike." En mij hoofd schiet naar achteren in mijn nek als ik heel hard moet lachen en ik voel weer een petst tegen mijn arm.

"Hier, anders word het koud" en geef haar een bord als ik mijn voeten op tafel leg en mijn enkels kruis. Ik kijk naast me en ik zie dat Bo me met een grijns aan kijkt en ik knipoog naar haar. En daar moet zij dan weer om lachen.

We eten in stilte en kijken naar televisie nadat ik Bo de afstandsbediening heb gegeven en ze het op Comedy Central heeft gezet waar op dit moment South Park bezig is.

"Hmmm, het smaakt echt heerlijk." Zegt ze zacht als ze me lief aankijkt.

"Mooi zo." Reageer ik met een glimlach en we richten onze aandacht weer op televisie.

Wederom hebben Bo en ik het ontzettend leuk gehad, en ik heb echt in zo'n korte tijd niet zo vaak moeten lachen en het voelt enorm goed.

En dan de seks. Normaal gesproken zou ik het niet zo zeer bestempeld hebben als seks, seks is in mijn ogen een honk verder, dit is gewoon voorspel, om vervolgens seks te hebben.

Maar daar denk ik nu wel heel anders over. Het was zo heet, opwindend en rond uit geil dat dit absoluut vanaf nu onder de definitie seks valt.

We eten ons eten op en als het acht uur is vraag ik of ze naar huis wil en ze geeft aan morgen er heel vroeg uit te moeten. Dus het misschien wel een goed idee is. Als ik haar kleren uit de wasmachine haal vouw ik ze op en doe ze in een tas als ze naar zichzelf naar beneden kijkt.

"Hoe ga ik dit in godsnaam uitleggen?" Gebaart ze naar mijn kleren die ze aan heeft.

"Tomaten saus moet je er direct uitspoelen, anders krijg je de vlek er nooit meer uit!" Zeg ik met een knipoog en ze grinnikt.

"Klopt, je bent ook zo'n stuntelaar met je bord op schoot, ik weet echt niet hoe jij zo hebt leren eten." En we lachen weer.

We stappen in de auto nadat we nog een rondje rond de vijver met Saar hebben gedaan. Als we eenmaal bij haar huis aan komen en voor haar voordeur staan, ben ik bijna geneigd om als een klein kind mijn armen om haar middel te slaan en te zeggen dat ik haar niet laat gaan, maar ik kan me inhouden gelukkig.

In plaats daarvan pak ik haar gezicht in mijn handen en zoen ik haar zacht. Ik lik met het puntje van mijn tong over haar onderlip zodat ze haar mond iets voor me open doet en onze tongen cirkelen langzaam en bijna lui langs elkaar heen. En het duurt niet lang voor ik mezelf weer hard voel worden door de sensuele manier waarop ze, altijd blijkt, te kussen.

Ik trek haar dichter tegen me aan zodat ze voelt wat ze met me doet en zodra mijn erectie contact maakt met haar heup, kreunt ze zacht in mijn mond. En dan verbreek ik de kus, want ik weet niet wat er gebeurd als we langer doorgaan.

Ondanks dat laat ik haar niet los en ik leg mijn voorhoofd tegen die van haar. "Bedankt voor vannacht, vanmorgen en de rest van de dag Bo."

En ze kijkt me aan en glimlacht lief naar me. "Jij ook bedankt Rob" En met een zucht draait ze zich om en opent de voordeur.

Voor ze de deur sluit draait ze zich nog een keer om, om me een oogverblindende glimlach te geven. En dan sluit ze de voordeur.

Het duurt een paar seconden voor ik me omdraai en in mijn auto stap om naar huis te rijden. Eenmaal thuis rook ik nog een sigaret en ga dan naar de badkamer om me uit te kleden en mijn tanden te poetsen en kruip in bed.

Als ik eenmaal lig gaat mijn telefoon.

_B: Wat ze zeggen is wel waar trouwens... Slaap lekker, X _

Ik krijg een grote grijns op mijn gezicht, puur en alleen omdat ze aantoont aan me te denken, maar ik heb geen idee waar ze het over heeft.

_R: Dan hoop ik dat de waarheid niet tegenvalt... Droom zacht lieve Bo, X_

Ik leg mijn telefoon op mijn nachtkastje en nadat ik mijn wekker heb gezet val ik niet lang daarna in slaap met Bo in mijn gedachten.


	16. Chapter 16

De volgende morgen word ik wakker met een enorme boner. En het duurt niet heel erg lang om te bedenken hoe dit komt. Mijn drome gingen namelijk, hoe kan het ook anders, over Bo. Over haar lichaam, haar heerlijke blote lichaam.

Ik kan het daarom ook niet laten en pak mijn telefoon voor ik uit bed stap.

_R: Goedemorgen knapperd, fijne dag vandaag :)_

Ik stap uit bed om te douchen en me klaar te maken. Gezien de douche van gister zou ik hem kunnen overslaan, maar door mijn blauwe ballen na de douche van gister en deze nacht ben ik echt toe aan een douche!

Als ik eenmaal op het werk aankom ben ik, zoals bijna altijd, de eerste die er is. En net als ik achter mijn bureau zit en mijn Mac aanzet komt Sophie binnen lopen en voel ik tegelijkertijd mijn telefoon trillen in mijn zak.

"Goedemorgen Rob." Zegt ze als ze binnen loopt, en vrijwel gelijk naar het koffie apparaat, om zoals elke morgen koffie te zetten.

"Goedemorgen Sophie." Antwoord ik wat afwezig aangezien ik meer aandacht voor mijn telefoon heb.

_B: Goedemorgen Adonis, jij ook een fijne dag toegewenst. Drukke dag voor de boeg?_

En ik moet lachen om de benaming die ze gebruikt.

_R: Haha, Adonis? Ja vanmiddag een afspraak buiten de deur, jij?_

_B: Adonis ja :) Ik heb ook een afspraak vanmiddag... Succes met die van jou!_

_R: Jij ook succes met je afspraak... Aphrodite ;)_

_B: Hahaha... X_

En ik zit als een malloot naar mijn telefoon te grijnzen als Alison met Sam binnen komen stappen.

"Zeg vanwaar dat enorm blije gezicht?" Zegt Alison opgewekt als ze voorbij loopt.

"Omdat ik enorm blij ben" antwoord ik schaapachtig. En Alison lacht.

"Die indruk gaf je ons gister ook al."

"Hmmm, hoe zou dat toch komen?" Zegt Sam als hij net doet heel hard na de denken.

Ik reageer er verder niet op en ik stort me op het werk. Niet lang nadat ze zijn binnen gekomen vertrekt Alison met Sophie voor een afspraak buiten de deur en blijven Sam en ik alleen over.

Nadat ik het gesprek dat ik met een klant hen beëindigd en heb opgehangen komt Sam met een verse bak koffie, in zijn bureau stoel naar me toe gerold en ze de koffie voor mijn.

"Jij en Bo lijken het wel echt enorm goed te kunnen vinden met elkaar?" En hij trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Ja zeker. We hebben het tot nu toe super leuk gehad." En hij grinnikt.

"Cool man. Maar Bo is ook echt leuk. Iedereen vind dat." Ondanks dat ik het zelf al lang gemerkt had is het toch fijn om het bevestigd te krijgen.

"Heb je al weer met haar afgesproken?" Vraagt hij en het klinkt of hij er echt beniewd naar is. En ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nee nog niet, maar misschien komt dat nog." En ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Je moet haar niet laten lopen Rob. Ik denk dat Bo echt een bijzondere vrouw is. En volgens mij vind ze jou ook echt enorm leuk." En dan kijk ik hem aan. En opeens voel ik me een schoolmeisje die over een jongen praat die ze leuk vind.

"Ow, kom op Rob. Alsof je dat zelf niet ziet!" En hij grinnikt weer.

"Ik probeer een beetje voorzichtig te wezen. Ik wil me niet aan haar opdringen namelijk." En hij knikt.

"Dat snap ik wel. Na alles wat ze heeft mee gemaakt. Maar ik denk dat je moet oppassen dat je niet op je tenen gaat lopen, want dat zal ze echt wel merken."

"Ja ik denk dat je gelijk hebt." En ik haal zuchtend mijn hand over mijn gezicht.

En Sam grinnikt. "Wat?" Vraag ik als hij begint te lachen.

"Mick zweerde dat jullie seks hadden gehad, nadat hij zeker wist dat je was blijven slapen." En ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan.

"Was dat waar jullie het zondag allemaal over hadden?" En hij lacht weer en knikt.

"Is het waar?" Vraagt hij met grote ogen als ik het niet gelijk ontken.

"Nee! Ik heb bij haar geslapen, maar we hebben geslapen." En zijn inderdaad s'ochtends alletwee klaargekomen. Maar dat vertel ik niet.

"Ik zei al dat het niet zo was. Al moet ik bekennen dat jullie er wel enorm relaxed uitzagen, alletwee." zegt hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en ik rol met mijn ogen.

Hij lacht weer en rolt terug naar zijn bureau als zijn telefoon gaat. De ochtend vliegt voorbij en voor ik het weet zijn Alison en Sophie terug en is het tijd om naar mijn lunch afspraak te gaan.

Ik ben wat aan de vroege kant, en mijn afspraak is er nog niet als ik het restaurant binnenstap. Ik ben blij dat ik onder mijn lichtblauwe blouse geen shirt aan heb, want het is bloedheet buiten en heb het behoorlijk warm. Ik ga aan een tafel zitten en ik denk aan gister. Aan Bo. Aan hoe perfect ik haar vind, in alle opzichten. En denk met een grijns aan haar kleine en mijn grote voeten en de grappen die we er over maakte.

Wacht eens even!

Ik pak mijn telefoon om na te lezen, wat ik me opeens binnenschiet.

_B: Wat ze zeggen is wel waar trouwens... Slaap lekker, X _

Bedoeld ze daar mee wat ik denk dat ze bedoeld? Een moment ben ik verbijsterd over het feit dat ze zoiets daadwerkelijk naar me stuurt.

En dan moet ik lachen, wat er voor zorgt dat de mensen die aan de tafels naast me zitten, naar me kijken als of ik niet helemaal goed ben. Aangezien ik nog steeds alleen zit.

En als ik nog steeds als een debiel zit te grinniken staat mijn afspraak opeens voor me. "Jij moet Robert Vermeulen zijn?" En hij steekt zijn hand uit. "Bram Otten" zegt hij als we elkaar de hand schudden.

"Goed dat u er bent Meneer Otten." En ik gebaar naar de stoel tegenover me. Hij gaat zitten en net op dat moment komt de ober aan en neemt onze drank bestelling op.

"Alsjeblieft, noem me Bram en zullen we tutoyeren?" Vraagt hij met een vriendelijke glimlach.

Bram Otten is een oude vriend van Martijn en is financieel adviseur, en we zouden met hem willen gaan samenwerken. Iemand waar we onze klanten naar kunnen verwijzen als het om financieel en hypotheek advies gaat en eventueel het afsluiten hiervan.

Bram Otten heeft een erg goede naam en doet ontzettend goede zaken en deze samenwerking kan er voor zorgen dat we onze klantenkring zowel particulier als zakelijk vergroten. Voor ons, maar ook voor hem. Win, win.

"Prima Bram. Fijn dat we zo snel een afspraak konden maken." We praten wat en de ober komt met onze drankjes aan en neemt de bestelling van onze lunch op.

Niet snel daarna bespreken we de zaken om er achter te komen of we iets voor elkaar kunnen betekenen. Ik ben een moment afgeleid van een vreemd gevoel wat ik niet kan plaatsen. Dus ik negeer het verder en concentreer me weer op ons gesprek.

En ik kan niet ontkennen dat het tot nu toe gesmeerd loopt en eigenlijk zijn we er vrij snel uit. Nadat we alle twee onze plannen op tafel hebben gelegd, en deze hebben besproken zijn we ruim anderhalf uur verder.

Maar ik heb er een heel goed gevoel over. Bram is heel direct en daar hou ik van, want dat ben ik ook. En hij waardeert dit duidelijk.

Snel daarna gaat het gesprek wat over hem en mijn vader vroeger en de capriolen die ze uithaalden tijdens hun studenten tijd en ik heb naast een nieuwe zakelijke relatie, ook een hoop nieuwe dingen over mijn vader geleerd.

Als hij zich excuseert om naar het toilet te gaan haal ik mijn telefoon te voorschijn die ik zeker een uur geleden voelde afgaan.

Maar aangezien ik alleen het geluid van mijn berichten op trillen heb staan schonk ik er geen aandacht aan. Uitgaande van het feit dat het Alison is die vraagt hoe het gaat.

Ik zie dat ik een Whatsapp bericht van Bo heb en ik heb gelijk een glimlach op mijn gezicht bij het zien van haar naam in mijn scherm.

_B: Zo vroeg al aan het bier, tsk tsk tsk, Meneer Vermeulen toch!_

Een fractie van een seconden ben ik in de war. Want hoe weet ze wat ik drink? Tot ik me omdraai en om me heen kijk, want het zou maar op een manier kunnen.

En dan zie ik haar zitten. Bij het raam, in een afgezonderd hoekje van het restaurant. Druk aan het schrijven op wat lijkt een groot kladblok en laat het vervolgens lezen aan de vrouw die naast haar zit. Als ze knikt, typt Bo iets op de Macbook die voor haar open staat.

Ik zou uren zo naar haar kunnen kijken. En wat ziet ze er weer goed uit. En dan bedoel ik niet alleen qua kleding maar vooral haar gezicht en dat wat ze uitstraalt. Het lijkt zo veel anders dan die eerste keer dat ik haar ontmoette. Ze lijkt veel meer ontspannen, veel onbezorgder.

En dan zie ik haar ogen naar niets op tafel staren en kijkt ze op. Zodra onze ogen elkaar kruisen verschijnt er een brede glimlach op haar gezicht en ik spiegel haar reactie en direct daarna verdwijnt het hoekje haar onderlip tussen haar tanden.

En ze richt snel haar aandacht weer op haar scherm en knikt naar de vrouw die naast haar zit. Dan staat de vrouw op en legt haar hand op haar schouder als ze wegloopt richten de toiletten.

Wat een timing! En misschien gedraag ik me als een zak maar ik kan het niet laten. Ik schuif iets naar achteren en doe of ik mijn veter opnieuw strik om de aandacht op mijn schoenen en daarbij 'grote voeten' te richten.

Ik kijk met een scheve glimlach iets op en ik zie haar met grote ogen naar me kijken en zelfs haar wangen iets kleuren als ik weer recht ga zitten.

En ik kan mezelf niet helpen en grinnik. Ik pak mijn telefoon en stuur haar een bericht.

_R: Zo keek ik vanmiddag nou ook toen ik, een beetje laat, begreep wat je bedoelde ;)_

Ik zie haar naar de trillende telefoon op tafel kijken en hem oppakken. En dan zie ik haar grinniken. Ze kijkt me aan en dan weer naar haar telefoon als ze typt.

_B: Don't get a big head, meneer Vermeulen!_

En daar moet ik om lachen.

_R: Je weet wel een man zijn ego te strelen Zwaan._

Ik zie haar een wenkbrauw optrekken als ze van haar telefoon naar mij kijkt. En er verschijnt een glimlach op haar gezicht.

_B: Kennelijk... ;)_

En ik zie haar weer op haar onderlip bijten, alleen dit keer om haar lach in te houden.

Als ik iets wil terug sturen komt zowel Bram als haar afspraak weer te voorschijn en stop ik mijn telefoon terug in mijn broekzak. Ik kijk nog een keer snel naar Bo en zie dat ze nog steeds naar me zit te kijken.

Ik schud mijn hoofd en ik kijk naar Bram die weer voor me gaat zitten. We praten nog zeker een uur maar uiteindelijk geeft hij aan op te stappen. Ik vraag de rekening en hij staat erop dat hij betaald, dus ik laat hem.

Ik kijk achterom en zie Bo nog druk bezig en aangezien ik haar niet wil storen maak ik aanstalten om weg te gaan. Tot ik mijn telefoon weer voel trillen en ik naar Bo kijk. En ik zie haar nog net van me weg kijken.

Ik pak mijn telefoon en zie dat ze weer iets gestuurd heeft.

_B: Ik ben zo klaar, als je geen afspraken meer hebt, kun je misschien even wachten, als je wilt natuurlijk?_

Ik leg mijn hand op de schouder van Bram om zijn aandacht te trekken aangezien ik achter hem loop.

"Excuus, maar ik ga nog even snel naar het toilet. Dus ik zeg alvast gedag." En ik steek mijn hand uit.

"Is prima jongen. Je hoort nog van me" en hij schud mijn hand en draait zich om en vertrekt.

Als ik weer naar binnenloop zie ik Bo glimlachen als ze me, waarschijnlijk, vanuit haar ooghoeken ziet terugkomen. Ik loop naar het toilet, want dat is wat bier met je blaas doet!

Als ik terug kom is ze nog steeds bezig. Dus ik ga zo zitten dat ik ongegeneerd naar haar kan kijken. Ik stuur Alison een bericht dat de afspraak goed is gegaan en dat ik niet meer terug kom. Iets wat ik bijna nooit doe, maar ze vraagt er ook niet naar. Iets wat zij overigens ook nooit doet.

Ik zit op de zelfde plek als daarnet, alleen zit ik nu op de stoel van Bram. Vanaf hier kan ik Bo namelijk beter zien. En ik kijk naar wat ze aan heeft.

Ze draagt een zwarte blazer waarvan ze de mouwen iets heeft opgerold en een beige kleurig jurkje, met heel fijne zwarte horizontale strepen. En ik kan haar mooie slanke, blote benen van onder tafel zien.

Ik moet een beetje moeite doen om te zien wat voor schoenen ze aan heeft, aangezien haar voeten achter een tas verscholen zitten. Maar dan wisselt ze haar gekruiste benen en zie ik dat ze stoere, zwarte enkellaarzen draagt.

Haar donkere haar zit een beetje wild en valt speels over haar schouders. En op haar neus heeft ze diezelfde zwarte bril.

Ze ziet er echt super uit en ik vraag me af of ze lang voor de kast staat en alles heel bewust uitkiest of dat ze er niet echt over na denkt.

Ze is geconcentreerd bezig met schrijven en ik vraag me af waar ze het over hebben. Ik weet dat het niet netjes is, maar ik probeer op te vangen wat ze zeggen.

Als ik goed luister hoor ik dat ze Engels praten. Dat betekend in ieder geval dat het een Engelstalig boek is. Maar meer dan dat achterhaal ik eigenlijk niet. Vrijwel alles wat ze zeggen, zegt niks inhoudelijk.

Ze heeft het over het formuleren van een zin, maar in plaats van te zeggen hoe ze het zou adviseren, schrijft ze het op. Op zich wel logisch, als je bedenkt dat ze op een openbare plek zitten.

Al snel zie ik dat Bo heel erg haar best doet om een eind aan het gesprek te maken en af wil ronden maar steeds als ik denk dat het haar gelukt is, begint de vrouw naast haar over iets anders.

En dan kijkt de vrouw naast Bo mijn kant op en glimlacht naar me nadat ze iets in het oor van Bo lijkt te fluisteren. Bo kijkt op en kijkt me recht aan en ik hoor haar zacht lachen naar de vrouw naast haar en om wat ze kennelijk tegen Bo zegt.

Eindelijk staat ze op en maakt ze aanstalten om te gaan. Ze omhelst Bo snel en vertrekt. Als ze me voorbij gaat knipoogt ze naar me waarna ze nog een keer snel naar Bo kijkt.

Als ze uit het zicht is, sta ik op en loop ik naar de tafel van Bo, waar ze al haar spullen nog open heeft liggen.

"Ze bleef maar door gaan" zegt ze als ze met haar ogen rolt en ik grinnik.

"Maakt niet uit, ik heb geen haast. En ik heb me wel vermaakt hoor." En ik grijns naar haar.

"Is dat zo? Ik ook wel, het schijnt dat er een man naar me zat te kijken en ze adviseerde me hem niet te laten gaan en aan te vallen."

"Dus als je me wilt excuseren" en ze doet of ze opstaat als ik moet lachen en ik begrijp wat zij en haar afspraak het net over hadden.

"Waar zit 'ie?" vraag ik als ik het restaurant door kijk en naast haar ga zitten "Want dan zal ik hem even vragen mee naar buiten te komen. Ik ga niet zo maar verliezen natuurlijk."

En daar moet zij om lachen. "Nou eigenlijk, zit hij al naast me, en het spijt me als ik je echo krenk, maar ik denk dat ik voor hem ga." Zegt ze vervolgens weer serieus en ik grinnik.

"Shit man, dat doet pijn" en ik sla overdreven met mijn hand over mijn hart. Ze grijnst en brengt dan zachtjes haar schouder tegen mijn bovenarm en komt met haar gezicht wat dichterbij.

"Weet je wat ik al wilde doen, vanaf het moment dat ik je zag?" zegt ze zo zacht dat ze het bijna fluistert. En ik schud mijn hoofd.

Ze bijt op haar onderlip en legt haar hand op mijn wang als ze mijn gezicht iets verder naar zich toe draait en komt dichterbij tot haar lippen de mijne raken.

Eerst geeft ze me een lange zoen op mijn lippen. En al snel vinden onze tongen elkaar en zoent ze me langzaam en zacht.

Ik verlies mezelf het moment waarop onze lippen elkaar raken en ik mijn ogen sluit. Alles om me heen verdwijnt en ik hoor en zie niks meer. Ik voel en proef alleen nog maar Bo. En haar zoete geur hangt als een warm deken om me heen.

Als ze de kus onderbreekt en haar gezicht iets weg trekt zie ik langzaam haar ogen open gaan. Ze kijkt me aan en trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Hmm, niet slecht Zwaan." Zeg ik alsof ik niet echt onder de indruk ben. En ze lacht, en alleen het geluid alleen al zorgt voor een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"En je weet het ego van een vrouw ook echt te strelen." Zegt ze sarcastisch en ik kan alleen maar naar haar grijnzen. Want ze weet wel beter, daar ben ik zeker van.

"Heb je nog veel te doen vanmiddag?" En ze schud haar hoofd.

"Niet meer dan anders, en wat ik nu niet meer doe, kan ik vanavond inhalen."

"Mooi, ik ook niet. Wil je nog thee?" Vraag ik, als ik zie dat ze dat gedronken heeft, en ze knikt met een glimlach.

"Ik moet aan het eind van de middag terug thuis zijn omdat ik ga squashen met Mick."

"Maakt niet uit, dat redden we nog wel toch?" En ze knikt weer. "Makkelijk, en anders wacht Mick heel even." En ik grinnik.

Kennelijk zou ze Mick laten wachten omdat ze met mij is. Ik weet dat het me niet echt siert tegenover Mick, maar toch doet het me goed.

Ik haal de ober aan en hij komt naar ons toe en ik bestel twee thee en hij vertrekt weer.

"Ik drink eigenlijk nooit thee." Zeg ik opeens en ze kijkt me aan.

"Waarom neem je het dan?" En ik haal stom mijn schouders op en ze schud grinnikend haar hoofd.

"Is je afspraak goed gegaan? Het leek erop alsof jullie er uit zijn gekomen." En ik kijk haar aan, zou ze net als ik, ook heel de tijd maar me hebben zitten staren?

"Hartstikke goed zelfs, ik denk dat we een deal hebben." Ik leg haar uit waarvoor ik de afspraak had en ze luistert aandachtig als ik onze plannen vertel.

"Wow, dat zou echt super zijn als hij akkoord gaat." En ik knik.

"En bij jou, alle errors eruit?"

"Yep, alles is weer netjes." En dan komt de ober met onze bestelling.

We drinken onze thee en zitten daar zeker nog een uur en praten over van alles en nog wat voor Bo aangeeft dat ze moet gaan.

Ik reken onze thee af, en als ze haar spullen heeft ingepakt, pak ik haar tas om hem voor haar te dragen en steek de leren map met mijn eigen papieren onder mijn arm, na veel protest van Bo.

Als we bij de deur zijn, open ik hem en gebaar haar om voor te gaan, wat er voor zorgt dat ik haar van achter kan na kijken.

Het jurkje zit vrij strak bij haar bovenlichaam, maar zit losser vanaf haar heupen en ik kijk naar haar heerlijke benen die eronder uit komen. De kleur van het jurkje staat enorm goed bij haar lichte huid.

"Je ziet er echt super uit." Zeg ik als ik naast haar ga lopen en ze kijkt me een beetje verlegen aan.

"Dank je." Ze bijt op haar onderlip voordat ze verder gaat. "Je mag er zelf anders ook wezen." Zegt ze vervolgens zacht en we zijn bij haar auto aan gekomen en eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet zo goed wat ik daarop moet zeggen. Dus grijns ik naar haar.

"Het was een aangename verassing dat we elkaar zo tegen het lijf liepen."

"Zeker, ik vond het ook erg leuk je nog even gezien te hebben."

Ze pakt haar spullen van me aan en legt ze in haar auto en draait zich naar me om. Ik ga dicht tegen haar aan staan als ik mijn armen om haar middel sla en haar dicht tegen me aan trek als ze haar handen op mijn borst leg.

Ik zucht diep en breng dan mijn gezicht dichterbij en zoen haar op de mond. Als ik onze kus onderbreek vraag ik me af wat ik aan het doen ben. Dit was niet genoeg! Ik wil meer.

Ik pak haar gezicht en trek haar mond bijna ruw tegen die van mij als vrijwel direct mijn tong langs haar onderlip likt en ze haar mond iets opent. Ze kreunt in mijn mond en ik voel mijn lichaam reageren. Een hand glijd van haar gezicht over haar rug en trek haar dichter tegen me aan zodat ze voelt wat ze met me doet.

Zodra mijn erectie contact met haar lichaam ben ik de gene die kreunt en haar vingers grijpen mijn achterhoofd vast. Het is dat mijn haar op mijn achterhoofd te kort is anders zou ik zweren dat ze het beet gepakt had.

Weer verbaast het me hoe ongelooflijk opgewonden ik word van het zoenen met Bo. En na een paar minuten is zij de gene die onze kus onderbreekt. En ergens, diep van binnen ben ik opgelucht want ik zag haar in gedachten al op de motorkap liggen!

En gezien het feit dat we in een drukke winkelstraat staan is dat niet erg gepast. We leunen met onze voorhoofden tegen elkaar als we op adem komen.

"Het is beter, denk ik, dat ik nu ga voor ik me bedenk en Mick dis."

"Kost het je moeite dan?" Ik vraag het met een grapje maar ergens hoop ik dat ze serieus antwoord geeft.

En even verlang ik terug naar de tijd, waarbij je een vriendje uit je klas, bij een meisje dat je leuk vind laat peilen of ze je leuk vind en zo ja? Hoe leuk. Zodat je precies weet waar je aan toe bent.

Ik zou er natuurlijk ook gewoon naar kunnen vragen, maar ik zie mezelf al gaan. _'Bo, ik weet dat je me leuk vind, dat is duidelijk, maar hoe leuk precies?'_

Ze kijkt serieus, maar haar blik is zacht als ze me in mijn ogen kijkt. Het lijkt bijna wel of naar iets zoekt, iets zoekt in mijn blik. En ik vraag me af wat er in haar hoofd omgaat.

"Heel veel zelfs." Zegt ze uiteindelijk heel zacht, zo zacht dat ik haar bijna niet versta. Maar ik versta haar gelukkig wel, en er raast een enorm warm en prettig gevoel door mijn lichaam bij haar woorden.

En dan is onze trance verbroken omdat ze opeens verlegen lijkt door wat ze zojuist gezegd heeft en van me wegkijkt.

Ik leg mijn wijsvinger onder haar kin en til haar hoofd iets op waardoor ze me weer aankijkt en ik glimlach naar haar.

"Mij ook, ongelooflijk veel zelfs." Zeg ik oprecht en geef haar weer een zoen op haar voorhoofd. "We zien elkaar snel weer." En ik glimlach weer naar haar.

"Ik hoop het." Zegt ze zacht en beantwoord mijn glimlach. En ik laat haar los zodat ze kan instappen.

Als we nog een keer naar elkaar kijken rijdt ze weg.

Ik loop naar mijn eigen auto en ga op weg naar huis. Ik had nog wat pasta over van gister dus dit warm ik op. Als ik net klaar ben met eten belt Steven en vraagt of ik mee ga fitissen bij een sportschool bij hem in de buurt en aangezien ik geen plannen heb en ik geen zin heb om te werken of op de bank te hangen stem ik toe.

Als ik bij hem voor de deur sta in mijn sportkleding doet Emilie open.

"Hey Knapperd" zegt ze, zoals bijna altijd in een overdreven Amsterdams accent. Iets wat ooit als een grapje is begonnen maar wat ze sindsdien doet.

"Hey Emi" en ik geef haar een zoen op haar wang voor ik naar binnen ga.

Ik en Steven vertrekken vrijwel gelijk en rijden in zijn auto naar de sportschool. We praten wat over het werk en niets in het bijzonder eigenlijk.

Pas als we op een loopband naast elkaar rennen begin hij over Bo.

"Ben je met Bo naar bed geweest?" En mijn hoofd schiet met een ruk naar Steven en hij wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Wat? Nee, hoe kom je daar bij?" Vraag ik een beetje geirriteerd.

Niet dat het zo shockerend zou zijn dat ik seks zou hebben gehad, ik bedoel kom op, ik ben een volwassen man. Maar toch ben ik een beetje geshockeerd door zijn vraag.

Vooral omdat het bijna een retorische vraag is.

"Ik dacht het even Bro, sorry man!"

"Mick zei dat je was blijven slapen..." Zegt hij als hij zijn schouders ophaalt en alsof dat alles verklaard. En ik zucht.

"Dat klopt ook!" En hij kijkt me met grote ogen aan en ik zucht weer.

"Ik heb in haar bed geslapen, maar ben niet naar bed geweest met haar."

"Jullie zagen er anders bijzonder 'ontspannen' uit." En hij maakt een aanhalingsteken met zijn vingers bij het woord ontspannen.

"Er is niks gebeurd die nacht, we hebben gewoon geslapen, meer niet." En dat is niet gelogen, we hebben die nacht ook gewoon geslapen.

Ik kan het niet helpen en moet een beetje grinniken en Steven kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Kennelijk is iedereen ervan overtuigd dat er meer gebeurt is. En iedereen heeft ook gelijk.

"Ik ben niet achterlijk Rob." Zegt hij met een grote grijns als hij me hoort.

"Dat hoor je me ook niet zeggen Steve." Zeg ik lachend. Hij kijkt me met samengeknepen ogen aan maar gaat er verder niet op in.

Na twee uur hebben we het gehad en vertrekken we weer. Ik drink nog wat bij Steven en Emilie en ga dan naar huis.

Thuis aangekomen spring ik nog snel onder de douche en besluit daarna naar bed te gaan aangezien het al bijna elf uur is.

Ik pak mijn telefoon als ik eenmaal lig en zie dat ik een bericht van Bo heb.

_B: Slaap lekker... X_

_R: Jij ook en droom fijne dromen, X_

Ik leg mijn telefoon op het nachtkastje in de veronderstelling dat ze al slaapt, aangezien ik het bericht kreeg net voor ik ging douchen.

Maar zodra ik hem neerleg trilt hij. Met een glimlach pak ik hem weer.

_B: Ik ga mijn best doen, nog leuke ideeën?_

En ik moet lachen. Of ik ideeën heb voor fijne dromen? Daar hoef ik zelf niet lang over na te denken.

_R: Waar droom je graag over :)?_

_B: Nou vanmiddag was er een heel aantrekkelijke man in het restaurant waar ik ook was..._

_R: Aantrekkelijke man zeg je? Geen idee, niet gezien._

_B: Absoluut. Al was hij wel heel erg met zijn schoenen bezig... _

En daar moet ik hard om lachen. Ze zit me gewoon heel onschuldig uit te dagen en ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik het leuk vind.

_R: Haha! Meen je?_

_B: Ja echt bizar!_

_R: ...Wat dan?_

_B: Volgens mij waren het hele dure! En was hij er beetje mee aan het opscheppen..._

_R: Wat een afknapper!_

_B: Zeker, al kon ik ze niet zo goed zien, hij had vrij kleine voeten namelijk!_

Ik lach weer om haar woorden. Ik zou willen dat ik haar nu kon zien, om te achterhalen of ze de zelfde grijns op haar gezicht heeft.

_R: Je weet wat ze zeggen van mannen met kleine voeten...?_

_B: Nee..._

_R: Dat ze goede gesprekspartners zijn!_

_B: Haha, dat moet ik onthouden, mocht ik hem weer zien!_

_R: Maar ik hou je nu wel van je fijne dromen... _

_B: Klopt, maar je creëert ook materiaal, dus het is je vergeven!_

_R: God dank! Droom zacht, lieve Bo... Ik weet in ieder geval dat ik ga dromen over een heel mooie brunette die ik heb leren kennen!_

_B: Ik weet zeker dat je die brunette in verlegenheid zal brengen als ze dat zou weten..._

_R: Ow ze weet het wel... Ze is best slim namelijk ;)_

_B: Slaap lekker Rob... Hopelijk tot snel?_

_R: Absoluut!_

_B: X_

Ik leg mijn telefoon weer op mijn nachtkastje en ik draai me om met een glimlach op mijn gezicht en Bo in mijn gedachten. En al snel veranderen die gedachten in dromen...

Als ik de volgende dag wakker word en opsta, is een douche wederom nodig om 'ontspannen' de dag door te komen. En of ik heb gedroomd over die brunette, en hoe!

Als ik aankom op kantoor word ik gelijk overspoeld met werk. Niet lang nadat ik zit komt er een klant binnenlopen en is de rest van mijn dag vol gepland met bezichtigingen en taxaties. Ik ben pas om acht uur weer thuis en verrek van de honger.

Ik bestel eten en terwijl ik wacht werk ik een paar boterhammen naar binnen om de ergste honger te stillen. Terwijl ik met mijn mond vol brood tegen het aanrecht sta gaat de bel en ik ben verbaasd dat het eten zo snel is. Ik bedoel het is twintig minuten geleden dat ik heb gebeld.

Als ik naar de voordeur loop en hem open doe, heb ik mijn ogen naar de inhoud van mijn portomonee gericht.

"Wat, ga je me betalen voor mijn diensten, dat is nieuw voor me?"

Ik kijk verbaasd op als Paul voor me staat. "Paul, wat doe jij hier?" Vraag ik verbaasd.

"Ik was wezen sporten en zag dat je thuis was." En hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik dacht dat je de pizza bezorger was." Grinnik ik als ik hem binnen laat.

"Biertje?" Roep ik als ik naar de keuken loop. "Yow!"

Als ik terug loop met het bier en ga zitten gaat niet erg lang daarna opnieuw de bel. Ik reken het eten af en neem het eten mee de woonkamer in. Toen ik bestelde stierf ik zowat van de honger en heb ik heel inhalig twee pizza's besteld.

Iets waar ik nu dankbaar voor ben aangezien de eetlust van Paul kennelijk is opgewekt door het sporten. We praten en lachen wat en als het half elf is gaat hij naar huis en ga ik naar boven om naar bed te gaan.

En als ik eenmaal lig stuur ik een berichtje naar Bo. Ik heb de hele dag niets van haar gehoord en ook al koste het me ontzettend veel moeite, ik heb haar bewust niks gestuurd vandaag. Ik weet namelijk dat ze het heel druk zou hebben vandaag en ik wilde haar niet storen.

En daarnaast wilde ik niet als een stalker overkomen. Maar ik kan het niet laten haar in ieder geval weltrusten te wensen.

_R: Ben blij dat ik in bed lig. Slaap lekker, X_

Ik kan zien dat ze niet heel lang geleden online is geweest. Een kwartier geleden zelfs nog, dus ik hoop niet dat ik haar wakker heb gewhapt.

Het duurt ook niet lang voor ik mijn telefoon voel trillen op mijn buik.

_B: Niet normaal zo druk vandaag! Lekker bezig geweest en af wat ik af wilde hebben :) Sweet dreams, X_

Als ik de volgende dag achter mijn bureau zit gaat de ringtone van mijn telefoon af die aangeeft dat ik een Whatsapp bericht heb.

Ik betrap mezelf er op dat ik echt hoop dat het van Bo is en er eigenlijk ook een beetje van uit ga dat het van haar is.

Dat is ook de reden dat ik een beetje teleurgesteld ben als ik zie dat het van Puck is.

_P: He sexy, plannen voor vanavond?_

En dit is typisch Puck. Het is woensdag en ze weet dat we iedere woensdag naar mijn ouders gaan met zijn allen.

Of ze heeft al die jaren echt slecht opgelet of het interesseert haar gewoon echt niet.

_R: Hey, ja ik heb plannen..._

_P: Jammer :( ik heb iets nieuws gekocht en dacht dat ik je dat wel zou kunnen laten zien vanavond!_

_P: Miss kan ik je toch nog overhalen..._

Ik zucht. En dan stuurt ze een foto. En het lijkt erop dat ze in het toilet staat en heeft een foto van haar bh heeft gemaakt en dan krijg ik nog een foto, van haar slipje.

Ik download de foto's niet maar ik zie al genoeg zonder dit te doen. Even weet ik niet goed hoe ik moet reageren. Een paar maanden geleden had ik er nog heel enthousiast op gereageerd, maar nu voelt het verkeerd op de een of andere manier.

_R: Ondanks dat het er echt heel goed uit ziet, vrees ik dat ik bij mijn besluit blijf..._

_P: Maakt niet uit, misschien morgen?_

_R: Sorry..._

_P: Hmmm, druk he? Of is het iets anders...?_

_P: Iemand anders?_

Ik kan er om heen draaien of het gewoon toe geven. Al zie ik het niet zitten om Puck over Bo te vertellen. En eerlijk gezegd is er ook niet veel te vertellen.

_R: Misschien..._

_P: Heb je een nieuwe vriendin?_

_R: Nee Puck, ik heb geen nieuwe vriendin._

_P: Wat is dan het probleem?_

_R: Er is geen probleem._

_P: Oke, what ever..._

En ik reageer er niet meer op. Ik verwijder het gesprek en richt me weer op mijn werk. Mijn gedachten dwalen echter al snel af naar Bo. En ik vraag me af wat ze op dit moment aan het doen is. En ik pak mijn telefoon weer.

_R: Pssst!_

Direct nadat ik zie dat het bericht verzonden en ontvangen is zie ik haar al typen.

_B: Wow, dit is echt bizar, ik wilde je serieus net iets sturen! Hou je me in de gaten meneer Vermeulen?_

En daar moet ik om lachen wat er voor zorgt dat er drie paar ogen verbaasd naar me opkijken en ik kijk schaapachtig terug.

_R: Kijk eens achter de bank?_

_B: Haha, oke dat is dus gewoon eng!_

_R: Nee hoor, we zijn gewoon telepathisch._

_B: Pfieuw, gelukkug, ik was bijna bang dat het iets raars zou zijn..._

_R: Als ik er zou zijn zou je mijn aanwezigheid echt wel merken ;)_

_B: Druk?_

_R: Daarnet wel, nu op dit moment valt het wel mee. Ik moet zo weg voor een taxatie._

_B: Oke, bij mij is het een gekkenhuis! En ik moet vanavond naar de club, dus het is voorlopig ook nog niet voorbij :(_

_R: Als ik je ergens mee kan helpen dan moet je het zeggen hoor!_

_B: Dat is niet nodig,, maar toch bedankt._

_R: Nou dan laat ik je maar weer aan je werk gaan. Ik wilde alleen even laten weten dat je in mijn gedachten bent..._

Waarom weet ik niet, maar ik wilde haar dit echt laten weten. Ik wil dat ze weet wat ik van haar vind en dat ze, inderdaad heel de tijd in mijn gedachten is.

_B: Rob, je bent lief. En je weet het he? Great minds... ;)_

_R: Denken allemaal net als ik!_

_B: Grapjas! X_

_R: ;) X_

De achterlijk brede glimlach op mijn gezicht moet erg opvallend zijn, omdat Sam zijn keel schraapt en naar me zit te grijnzen. Want ze gaf toe net iets naar me te willen sturen om de zelde reden als ik. Omdat ze aan me dacht! _  
_

"Wisten jullie dat Emi helemaal gestopt is met roken?" Zegt Alison opeens. En ik kijk haar aan.

"Nee, maar het is me wel opgevallen dat ze veel minder rookte." Zeg ik.

"Ja en ze heeft vorige week in de club ook bijna geen alcohol gedronken." Ik weet wat Alison denkt. Want ik denk het ook. En het zal me niks verbazen als ze ons vandaag of morgen vertellen dat Emi zwanger is. We weten dat Steven het al een paar jaar heel graag wilt maar dat Emilie het nog niet echt zag zitten.

Dat is inmiddels wel anders. Ze praat ontzettend veel over vriedinnen die zwanger zijn en ze heeft het regelmatig over de 'schattige baby spulletjes' die ze in de stad heeft gezien. Iets wat ze, denk ik onbewust doet maar daarmee wel verraad dat ze er mee bezig is. Tot grote vreugde van Steven en mijn moeder.

mijn moeder vraagt bijna iedere woensdag wel met een grapje wanneer een van ons haar nou eens een kleinkind gaat geven. Ook een reden waarom het met Puck nooit zou werken.

Bij Puck werd het na een jaar duidelijk dat ze geen kinderen wilde. Ze kind zelfs een hekel aan kinderen, zoals ze dat zelf zei en zag zich zelf niet als een moeder.

Ik zelf heb altijd geweten dat ik kinderen wil. En hoe ouder ik word, hoe groter het verlangen.

"Jij en Bo zullen zulke mooie baby's krijgen." Zegt Alison en ik kijk haar met een ruk aan.

"Alison, ik heb een paar keer met Bo gezoend en jij hebt het over de baby's die wij zullen krijgen!"

"Ow, kom op Rob, ik weet hoe graag je kinderen wilt en hoe leuk je Bo vind!" Zegt ze alsof dat alles verklaard en ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Als je dat soort onzin maar nooit uitkraamt waar Bo bij is." En ze grinnikt.

"Geloof me Rob, dat heeft ze allang gedaan." Zegt Sam grinnikend en ik kijk met samengeknepen ogen naar Alison die naar me zit te grijnzen en haar schouders ophaalt.

Weer schud ik mijn hoofd. "Misschien moet je de aandacht een beetje meer op je eigen baarmoeder richten Ali." Zeg ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw als ik haar aankijk.

En ze grinnikt. "Geloof me, we zijn druk het oefenen." En Sam knipoogt naar me waar Alison om moet lachen.

"Oke, het is tijd dat ik naar mijn afspraak ga." Ik verzamel mijn spullen en ik vertrek.

Mijn taxatie verloopt goed en als ik klaar ben heeft het geen zin meer om naar kantoor te gaan en rij ik gelijk door naar mijn ouders.

Ik ben de eerste die aankomt en mijn moeder is duidelijk blij om me te zien als ik de keuken binnenloop.

"Ah, lieverd." Zegt ze als ze naar me toe komt, me omhelst en me een zoen op mijn wang geeft.

"Hey mam, alles goed?"

"Ja, zeker, ga zitten, wil je een biertje?"

"Ja lekker."

"Alles goed gegaan met Bram begreep ik?" Zegt ze als ze me een flesje bier geeft en tegen over me gaat zitten met een glas wijn.

Ze smeert wat kruidenboter op een stukje warm stokbrood en geeft het aan me nadat ze er eentje voor zichzelf smeert.

"Ja zeker, we zijn er uit gekomen. Ik ben benieuwd hoe het zich zal ontwikkelen."

Er verschijnt een grote grijns op haar gezicht. "Ik weet zeker dat het helemaal goed zal komen." En ze kijkt me trots aan.

Kate is ontzettend trots op ons drieën en hoe we er voor zorgen dat de goede naam overeind blijft en vooral dat we zoveel goede zaken doen. Natuurlijk is ze ook enorm trots op Steven maar op een heel andere manier.

Iedereen is trots op Steven om wat hij doet en omdat niemand verwacht had dat hij er zo ontzettend goed in zou zijn. En ze lopen echt met hem weg, hij heeft zelfs deze zomer een barbecue georganiseerd voor een eindexamen klas waar hij een bijzondere band mee heeft. Als afscheidsfeestje en de goede jaren te herdenken.

Dit is een specifieke klas waarvan de leerlingen enorm veel vooruitgang hebben geboekt in hun persoonlijke ontwikkeling. En dit puur en alleen door de 'bemoeienis' van de gymleraar.

Steven is zelfs een keer uit bed gebeld door een leerling die opgepakt was en opgehaald moest worden van het bureau maar zijn eigen ouders niet durfde te bellen. En aangezien Steven aan alle leerlingen zijn mobiele nummer had gegeven, belde hij de enige die hij durfde. Steven.

Steven heeft hem opgehaald en heeft de jongen naar huis gebracht. De daarop volgende weken heeft Steven hem 'als straf' allemaal kut klusjes laten doen tijdens de gymlessen maar vooral veel met hem gepraat. Deze jongen is als een blad aan een boom veranderd en haalt deze capriolen niet meer uit. Is gestopt met blowen en het vele drinken en zal dit jaar slagen met goede cijfers.

En zo zijn er meer kinderen waar Steven zich verantwoordelijk voor heeft gevoeld en naast de simpel ogende gymlessen veel voor heeft betekend.

Steven is daarom sinds een paar jaar dan ook vertrouwenspersoon op school voor kinderen die iemand nodig hebben om mee te praten of ergens mee te helpen.

"Hoe gaat het met jou en Bo?" Vraagt mijn moeder als ze me uit mijn gedachten haalt ik glimlach naar haar.

"Goed. Ik zag haar maandag in het restaurant waar ik met Bram de afspraak had. Zij had toevallig ook een afspraak met een van haar cliënten."

"Joh, wat toevallig."

"Ja zeker, toen Bram weg is gegaan vroeg ze me te wachten tot ze klaar was en hebben we nog wat gedronken."

"Alison lijkt helemaal weg te zijn van Bo, iedere keer weer als ik haar spreek heeft ze het er wel over." En ik kijk op.

"Iedereen vind haar heel aardig, maar dat is ook omdat ze echt heel lief is. En het lijkt bijna alsof we haar al jaren kennen."

Kate kijkt met een brede glimlach naar me als ik over Bo vertel en wat we tot nu toe allemaal gedaan hebben. Sans het blijven slapen en ons handwerk.

"Je moet haar eens uitnodigen om mee te komen Rob, ik ben echt benieuwd naar dat meisje."

"Ik zal het haar eens vragen Kate." En ze kijkt me glimlachend aan.

"Ga ervoor Rob." Verward kijk ik naar haar en ze ziet mijn verwarring.

"Als je haar echt zo leuk en bijzonder vind, ga er dan voor." En mijn wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog waar ze om moet lachen.

"Ik denk dat je geen idee hebt hoeveel contact Alison met haar heeft." En ze knipoogt naar me en iets zegt me dat ze meer weet.

"Dat wist ik inderdaad niet." En ze grinnikt.

En dan stormt iedereen binnen wat een eind maakt aan ons gesprek. Iedereen is aan het lachen en fanatiek aan het praten na het eten als de telefoon van Emilie over gaat.

En ze beantwoord haar telefoon. "Met Emilie." En dan worden haar ogen heel groot.

"Hoezo? Waarvoor?" Vraagt ze geschrokken. En trekt de aandacht van iedereen aan tafel.

"Gebroken?" Zegt ze als ze een hand voor haar mond slaat en ze kijkt mij aan. Opeens krijg ik een heel naar gevoel van binnen.

"Wacht even Mick, ik zet je op de luidspreker zodat iedereen je kan horen." Ze tikt op haar telefoon en legt hem voor haar op tafel.

"Mick, vertel het eens nog een keer, iedereen kan nu mee luisteren."

"Haaai" zegt Mick verassend opgewekt, iets wat niemand verwacht gezien de geschrokken reactie van Emilie.

_"Oke, nobody need to freak out, maar ik zit op de eerste hulp in verband met Superwoman Bo." _Zegt hij grinnikend en ik kijk met een ruk geschrokken naar Emilie, net als de rest aan tafel.

_"We waren in de club en er was een gast die zou komen om te bespreken wanneer hij zou komen draaien. Een oude bekende. En hij gedroeg zich nogal neerbuigend omdat Bo de gene was die het zou regelen en hij had op Roel gerekend."_

Even is hij afgeleid van iemand die wat tegen hem zegt maar gaat snel weer verder met zijn verhaal.

_"Maar goed, die gast was dus super irritant aan het doen en probeerde haar te zieken over verhalen van hoe Rens altijd in detail verteld zou hebben hoe goed Bo in bed was. En toen Bo weg wilde lopen ging hij voor haar staan en de fucker greep haar gewoon vol bij haar billen met de boodschap dat hij graag bewijs zou willen."_

Ik voel een golf van woede over me heen gaan als ik ruw met mijn stoel naar achter schuif en iedereen naar me kijkt. Ik sta op het punt om op te staan om... weet ik veel wat te doen maar dan gaat Mick snel verder.

_"Julian was er gelukkig bij, aangezien hij Bo nooit alleen laat, en hij stond op het punt die gast aan te pakken maar was niet snel genoeg om te voorkomen dat Bo enorm naar hem uithaalde. Hard!"_

"En waarom ben je dan nu op de eerste hulp met haar?" Vraag ik en ik moet echt enorm mijn best doen om mijn woede die ik voel in bedwang te houden.

_"Omdat ze hem zo hard sloeg dat ze waarschijnlijk haar hand gebroken heeft, ze zijn nu foto's aan het maken, dus we horen zo meer."_

"In welk ziekenhuis zijn jullie?" En iedereen kijkt me aan maar ik negeer ze. Ik blijf hier echt niet zitten. Ik wil naar haar toe.

_"We zijn in het VU en eigenlijk zou het wel tof wezen als iemand ons even zou kunnen ophalen, aangezien Julian ons heeft gebracht, en de ouders van Bo zijn in België."_

Ik bedenk me geen moment en maak al aanstalten om te vertrekken als ik mijn sleutels van het aanrecht pak.

"Rob komt er nu aan." Zegt Steven en ik kijk achterom als hij zijn schouders naar me ophaalt en ik hoor Mick grinniken._  
_

"Nice, heel erg bedankt."

"Tuurlijk, geen probleem." Zegt Alison die ook is opgestaan om haar spullen te pakken en ik kijk haar verbaasd aan.

"Wat? Ik rij met je mee, Sam kan me later wel ophalen." Alison lijkt echt oprecht bezorgt. Net als de rest maar zij is de enige die direct mee komt.

Ik geef Kate snel een zoen op haar wang als ze me sterkte wenst en Alison en ik vertrekken naar het ziekenhuis.


	17. Chapter 17

En niet lang daarna lopen we door de deuren van de eerste hulp. Het duurt even voor we haar gevonden hebben, gelukkig heeft Mick ons gewhapt waar ze zitten.

Ze zit op het randje van het bed en haar gerkuisde enkels zwieren ongeduldig heen en weer. Ze heeft haar elleboog op haar knie en haar hoofd leunt tegen haar hand en ze heeft haar ogen dicht. Het valt me op dat ze er ontzettend moe uitziet.

Mick merkt me op zodra ik in de deuropening sta. "Rob, je bent er!" Zegt hij opgewekt en Bo kijkt met een ruk op en kijkt me verward aan.

"Hoe wisten jullie waar..." En ze kijkt dan naar Mick.

"Ik heb ze gebeld Bo, Rob brengt je straks naar huis."

En kijkt ze naar mij met een schuldige blik.

"Sorry, ik wist niet dat hij jullie gebeld had, ik had gewoon een taxi kunnen bellen of Julian had me thuis kunnen brengen."

Ik loop naar binnen en ga voor haar staan.

"Bo ik ben blij dat hij gebeld heeft. En waarom sla je in godsnaam je hand aan gort als je een G.I. Joe naast je heb staan?" Zeg ik zo luchtig als ik maar kan maar het komt er alsnog vrij ruw uit.

"Omdat hij het verdiende." Zegt ze als ze naar beneden kijkt en lijkt bijna gegeneerd. Gelijk heb ik er spijt van.

Alison kijkt me fronsend aan en gaat dan naast Bo zitten.

"En of hij het verdiende, maar dat neemt niet weg dat we best geschrokken zijn en ongerust waren." En ze glimlacht lief als Bo een beetje verbaast lijkt door haar woorden.

En dan komt er een arts binnen met wat lijkt op haar dossier. En ik herken hem gelijk. Hij is wel eens bij Martijn en Kate geweest met zijn vrouw om te blijven eten.

Zodra hij mij en Alison ziet lijkt hij even verbaasd. "Jullie had ik hier niet verwacht!"

"Edwin, wat toevallig, Bo is een vriendin van ons." Zegt Alison met een grote grijns.

Hj steekt zijn hand uit en Bo schud hem met haar linker hand.

"Dr. Boudewijns."

"Bo Zwaan."

"Zo Bo, ik heb de foto's bekeken, maar ik zou graag nog even naar je hand zelf kijken." Zegt hij als ik aan de kant ga zodat hij de ruimte heeft.

Bo knikt en haalt het ijscompres weg dat op op haar hand ligt. Ik schrik een beetje als ik haar gezwollen hand zie. Haar knokkels van haar wijs, middel en ring vinger zijn rood en dik en over haar hand zit een enorm blauwe zwelling.

Ze moet hem inderdaad echt hard geslagen hebben. Ik voel weer een golf van woede over me heen gaan als ik haar hand zie. Ik moet een paar keer diep in en uit ademen om mezelf een beetje te kalmeren en mijn woede niet te laten zien.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Vraagt hij als hij haar hand in de zijne neemt om het te onderzoeken en voorzichtig haar hand draait om de andere kant te bekijken.

"Ik heb iemand geslagen." Zegt ze zacht, bijna alsog ze zich ervoor schaamt.

"En hoe heb je dat gedaan?" Vraagt hij een beetje geamuseerd als zijn wenkbrauwen omhoogschieten en gaat met zijn duim over de bovenkant van haar hand als hij voorzichtig haar vingers probeert te bewegen.

Dit is duidelijk enorm pijnlijk als Bo scherp inhaalt en als een relfex haar hand wil weg trekken.

"Met mijn vuist." Sist ze door haar voortanden en hij knikt.

"Had je je duim naar binnen?" En ze schud haar hoofd.

"Oke, gelukkig. De schade valt gelukig mee." Hij laat haar hand los en loopt naar de computer die in de hoek staat en logt in. Hij haalt een foto tevoorschijn en wenkt naar Bo om naar hem toe te komen zodat hij het kan laten zien.

Als Bo naast hem staat met haar zere hand tegen haar borst, wijst hij naar de röntgenfoto van haar hand.

"Gelukkig heb je de pezen van wijs en middelvinger niet verder beschadigd." Zegt hij als hij met zijn vingers langs de vingers op de foto gaat en Bo kijkt met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar de foto.

"Wel heb je een heel klein scheurtje in je middenhandsbeentje van je middelvinger." En hij wijst de plek op de foto aan.

"Het is geen ernstige breuk gelukkig en ik ga er vanuit dat met gips het scheurtje met een paar weken voldoende genezen is."

En dan zie ik Bo hem met grote ogen aankijken. "Kan ik dan mijn vingers nog wel gebruiken?" En dan schud ze snel haar hoofd. "Ik bedoel, voor typen natuurlijk?"

En Mick en Alison grinniken een beetje, behalve ik als ik zie dat haar wangen iets kleuren. Het lijkt me duidelijk dat ze zich al ongemakkelijk genoeg voelt. En kijk een beetje geïrriteerd naar de anderen.

"Dat ligt eraan, je vingers staan in verbinding het bot die het scheurtje bevat, zolang het niet pijnllijk is zou je ze gewoon kunnen gebruiken."

Bo haalt ruw haar linkerhand over haar gezicht en zucht diep.

"Gelukkig schrijf ik alleen links en ik ben ik verder rechts." Zegt ze sarcastisch en ik begrijp even niet goed wat ze bedoeld.

Dr. Boudewijns grinnikt. "Ik laat iemand je zo ophalen om naar de gips kamer te gaan. Maak als je klaar bent een afspraak voor volgende week." En ze knikt.

"Dan kijken we als we het gips eraf halen hoe de genezing verloopt. Misschien kunnen we dan kijken of een brace voldoende is voor het verdere herstel. Maar ik beloof niks." En weer knikt Bo.

"Dank u wel." Zegt ze zacht en als hij wederom haar linker hand schud en haar sterkte wenst vertrekt hij.

En dan verschijnt G.I. Joe in de deuropening en iedereen's hoofd schiet zijn richting op. En nu, in het felle licht van het ziekenhuis lijkt hij nog indrukwekkender. Hij draagt een donkergrijs t-shirt en een zwarte traningsbroek met Nike Air Max's eronder.

Hij knikt naar ons en zodra hij Bo ziet verschijnt er een grote grijns op zijn gezicht als hij naar haar toe loopt. "You bad ass motherfucker." En ze kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"En?" Vraagt ze als hij naast haar gaat zitten en hij kijkt haar met een grote grijns aan.

"Je hebt gewoon zijn fucking neus gebroken." En grinnikt weer.

Wacht. Is hij gewoon hier, hier in dit ziekenhuis?

"Ik ben trots op je Bobbie." Zegt hij en Bo kijkt hem aan.

"Als ik niet zo lomp was geweest had ik mijn knie gebruikt en had ik nu geen gebroken hand."

"Heb je hem gebroken?" Vraagt G.I. Joe, al klinkt hij niet erg verbaasd.

"Ja, mijn middenhands... weet ik veel hoe het heet heeft een scheurtje." En ze wijst met haar vinger over de plek waar het scheurtje zou zitten.

""Verbaast me niet echt, je sloeg hem namelijk snoei hard." Grinnikt hij en lijkt onder de indruk van de kleine vrouw die naast hem zit.

"Met alles wat ik in me had." Zegt ze giftig. Het is duidelijk dat ze nog steeds behoorlijk boos is en het nog lang niet haar lichaam uit is.

"Heb je die Purple Haze nog?" Vraagt ze bloedserieus als ze hem aan kijkt en hij kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. En knikt dan lachend met zijn hoofd.

"Ja die heb ik nog, als we weg gaan krijg je hem van me." En hij knipoogt naar haar als ze vervoglens naar elkaar grinniken.

"Nee, het was maar een grapje." Zegt ze lachend als ze haar hand voor haar gezicht slaat. En de rest volgt al snel.

En dan opeens kijkt Bo weer serieus als er een zuster binnenkomt lopen.

"Mevrouw Zwaan?" Vraagt ze als ze Bo ziet zitten en Bo knikt.

"U kunt mee komen, dan gaan we het gips eromheen doen." Zegt ze met een glimlach naar Bo.

Ze zucht en hopt van het bed. "Oke."

"Als jullie hier wachten, ze is zo weer terug." En draait zich om en loopt weg.

Als ze me voorbij loopt leg ik mijn hand op haar bovenarm en ze stopt als ze me aankijkt.

"Wil je dat ik mee ga?" Vraag ik zacht en ze bijt op haar onderlip en lijkt er een moment over te moeten na denken.

En dan knikt ze en kijkt me weer aan. "Oke." Antwoord ze zacht.

Ik heb zelf ook wel eens mijn hand gebroken met kickboxen dus ik weet dat het zetten van gips erg zeer kan doen, dus wil ik haar niet alleen laten gaan.

En daarnaast vertrouw ik mezelf niet helemaal, mocht die loser nog in het ziekenhuis zijn, weet ik niet of ik mezelf kan weerhouden om het te gaan zoeken.

En daarom loop ik met haar mee naar de gipskamer.

"Ga maar hier zitten, en je vriend kan hier plaatsnemen." En ik kijk een beetje geschrokken naar Bo. Want met vriend bedoelde ze duidelijk niet 'een' vriend.

Maar wat ik zie verbaasd me enorm. Want in plaats van een zelfde blik of zelf de zuster te corrigeren lacht ze lief naar me.

"Je hoort haar, je kunt naast me gaan zitten." En ze moet haar lippen op elkaar persen om niet te lachen.

"Oke, aangezien het om twee scheurtjes gaat hoeft het gips niet tot ver over je arm. En geloof me, daar ga je blij mee zijn." Zegt de zuster met een glimlach en Bo lacht terug

"Leg je elleboog maar hier." En ze slaat zacht met haar hand op het bed tussen haar en Bo en Bo doet wat ze zegt.

"Oke, als je hier je hand in wilt steken?" Ze houdt het verband open waar Bo haar hand doorheen moet steken. En gipst ze de hand en arm van Bo.

Ik ben verbaasd als Bo bijna niet reageert als de zuster haar hand in de goede houding fixeert en wacht tot het gips hader is geworden. Als ze helemaal klaar is heeft Bo een zwart gipsverband over haar hand en halverwege haar onderarm.

We lopen samen terug naar de kamer waar iedereen zit te wachten.

"Sorry dat Mick jullie gebeld heeft." Zegt ze zacht als we door de gangen lopen en ik kijk haar aan.

"Bo doe niet zo gek, ik ben blij dat hij gebeld heeft. Al zal ik niet ontkennen dat je me even liet schrikken, misschien is een excuus daarvoor wel op zijn plaats." Ze kijkt me aan en ik grinnik.

"Ja maar het is woensdag!" Zegt ze alsof dit alles zou moeten verklaren.

"Ja, dus?"

"Dan zijn julie toch altijd samen bij julie ouders? En nu heb ik jullie avond verpest met mijn stomme gedrag." Ze verrast me echt met haar opmerking.

Twee jaar lang ben ik in een serieuze relatie geweest met Puck, en in die twee jaar heeft een keer onthouden uit zichzelf dat woensdag de dag was dat we standaard samen kwamen bij mijn ouders.

Bo kent ons, wat? Een maand en staat er al bij stil. Sterker nog, ze voelt zich schuldig omdat ze het onderbroken heeft.

Ik stop haar en leg mijn handen op haar bovenarmen als ik voor haar ga staan en kijk haar recht in de ogen aan.

"Bo, ten eerste heb je onze avond niet verpest. En ten tweede, was het geen stom gedrag maar een reactie op een ongelooflijke zak. En hij verdiende het. Alleen vind ik het echt heel naar om te zien dat je jezelf er zo veel pijn mee hebt gedaan."

En dan worden haar ogen groot. "Heeft Mick ook verteld wat hij zei en deed?"

Ik knik. "Mick vertelde dat hij echt een gore opmerking maakte en zijn handen op plaatsen had waar deze niet hoorde." Ik moet weer diep in en uit ademen om de waas van woede die weer over me heen gaat los te kunnen laten.

"Hij verdiende het Bo. En ik ben echt een beetje onder de indruk van je reactie." Ze kijkt naar beneden als ze knikt.

Ik leg mijn vinger onder haar kin zodat ze me aankijkt.

"Niemand heeft het recht om op die manier, zonder jou toestemming aan je te zitten Bo, ik zweer je als ik er bij geweest zou zijn geweest, hij nu meer dan een gebroken neus gehad zou hebben."

En dan pakt ze met haar goede hand de kraag van mijn blouse en trekt me iets naar haar toe. En dan gaat ze op haar tenen staan en raken onze lippen elkaar. Ze zoent me lang en zodra onze lippen elkaar raken voel ik haar ontspannen en voel ik mijn eigen lichaam ook relaxen.

"Dank je wel Rob, dat je bent gekomen bent." Zegt ze als ze de zoen onderbreekt en me aankijkt.

"Natuurlijk ben ik gekomen. Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn Bo, in welke situatie dan ook, waar ik ook ben op dat moment." En zoen ik haar weer.

En dan schraapt iemand zijn keel. We kijken op en zien Mick en Alison naar ons kijken als ze alle twee hun hoofd om de hoek steken van de kamer waar Bo net zat te wachten.

Mick zijn hoofd steekt direct boven die van Alison uit, ik en Bo moeten lachen want het ziet er enorm komisch uit. Ik schud mijn hoofd naar de malloten die naar ons staan te grijnzen.

Het is inmiddels half negen en ik kan zien dat Bo gesloopt is van haar drukke dag en de hectiek van vanavond, dus ik stel voor om de afspraak voor haar na controle te maken zodat we weg kunnen.

Als we buiten staan is Sam net aangekomen om Alison op te halen. Mick stelt voor om met Bo meer naar huis te gaan maar ze overtuigd hem dat ze zich wel red met één hand.

En Mick rijdt met G.I. Joe mee omdat die de zelfde kant op moet.

We zitten in de auto en Bo heeft tot nu toe nog niks gezegd en staart naar buiten.

"Waar is Saar eigenlijk?" Vraag ik eindelijk, iets wat ik me al de hele tijd afgevraagd heb.

"Ze is met mijn ouders vanmorgen mee gegaan naar België. Die zijn voor drie dagen weg, samen met mijn oma."

"Dus je bent morgen en overmorgen helemaal alleen met je opa?" En ze grinnikt zacht, waarschijnlijk omdat ik zo verbaasd klink.

"Ja, daarom had ik het gister en vandaag zo druk, zodat ik morgen en overmorgen vrijwel niets hoef te doen, dus ik red me wel." Zegt ze als ze haar schouders ophaalt.

"Daar twijfel ik ook niet aan. Geen moment" Zeg ik als ik naar haar glimlach.

En ik weet ook echt wel dat ze zich zal redden. Maar ik weet ook dat ze last gaat krijgen van haar hand. Ze heeft in het ziekenhuis iets tegen de pijn gekregen maar dat is al weer een tijdje geleden.

Ik parkeer mijn auto voor haar deur en ik loop naar haar toe om haar portier te open. Ze steekt haar hand uit en ik pak hem.

Als we bij de voordeur staan en ze hem opent draait ze zich om. "Wil je nog wat komen drinken?" En ik weet niet of ik zie wat ik wil zien maar het lijkt of ze me hoopvol aankijkt.

"Heel graag." Ze grijnst naar me en draait zich dan om en loopt naar boven. En ik kan niet anders dan naar haar billen staren.

Eenmaal boven loopt ze gelijk naar de keuken en pakt twee glazen. "Wat wil je drinken?" Vraagt ze als ze de koelkast opent. En ik loop naar haar toe.

"Wat wil jij drinken?" Vraag ik haar als ik mijn handen op haar schouders leg en haar omdraai en met haar richting de bank loop.

Ik draai haar weer om en duw haar een beetje naar achteren terwijl ze met haar kuiten tegen de bank staat en ze niks anders kan dan gaan zitten.

Ze grinnikt en kijkt me aan. "Wat doe je?"

"Jij zit, ik ga wat te drinken pakken, Taxi?"

Ze kijkt me met samen geknepen ogen aan en grinnikt dan weer als ze knikt.

Ik schenk ons drinken in en ga naast haar zitten. Ze heeft inmiddels de televisie aangezet en zit een beetje onderuit gezakt.

Ik zet mijn glas op tafel en ik pak haar voeten van de grond en leg ze op mijn schoot. Ik trek haar schoenen uit en dan haar sokken als ze me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan kijkt.

Ik begin haar voet te masseren en ze zakt wat verder onderuit als ze kreunt als mijn duim over de bal van haar voet gaat.

"Mijn god, dat is zo ongelooflijk lekker." Zegt ze zacht en ik kijk haar aan en grinnik als ik zie dat ze haar hoofd naar achter op de leuning heeft liggen en haar ogen dicht.

Alsof ze voelt dat ik naar haar zit te kijken, opent ze haar ogen en kijkt ze me aan.

"Heeft iemand je wel eens gezegd hoe vreselijk mooi je bent?" Vraag ik haar zacht als ik het me oprecht afvraag. Eerst fronst ze haar wenkbrauwen en glimlacht dan naar me.

"Heeft iemand jou wel eens verstel hoe vreselijk lief je bent? Vraagt ze mij als we elkaar aankijken.

"Nee eigenlijk niet." Zeg ik serieus en ze grinnikt als ik naar haar grijns.

"In dat geval zeg ik het nu tegen je, ik vind je erg lief."

"Is dat zo?" Vraag ik haar als ik iets dichterbij kom en daardoor half over haar heen lig. Ik zet mijn handen op de armleuning, links en rechts van haar hoofd een hand.

"Huhu!" Zegt ze knikkend en met een enorme glimlach en dan pakt ze weer de kraag van mijn overhemd en trekt me naar zich toe.

Zodra onze lippen elkaar raken voel ik haar tong langs mijn lippen gaan en open ik mijn mond voor haar. Ze zoent zo ongelooflijk lekker dat ik mezelf vrijwel gelijk hard voel worden. Het is bijna triest hoe snel mijn lichaam op deze manier op haar reageert.

"Blijf." Fluistert ze tegen mijn lippen en ik open mijn ogen.

"Het is nog niet zo laat, ik kan nog wel even blijven als je dat wilt." Fluiter ik terug en zoen haar weer.

"Nee ik bedoel blijf, blijf vannacht bij me." En ik trek me terug en zodat ik haar beter kan aankijken.

"Als je wilt natuurlijk." En dan kijkt ze naar beneden. "Ik snap als je dat niet wilt, in verband met je werk morgen." En dan schud ze haar hoofd. "Sorry, ik had het niet moeten vragen..."

Ik leg mijn vinger op haar mond om haar stil te krijgen. Het is bijna aandoenlijk om haar zo te zien. Ziet ze niet hoe leuk ik haar vind?

"Natuurlijk wil ik blijven, en mijn werk is geen probleem, ik denk niet dat mijn baas moeilijk zal doen." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach. En ik kus haar weer.

"Ik denk dat ik dan wel snel even op en neer naar huis rij, voor schone kleren, anders moet ik dat morgenochtend doen." Fluister ik weer tegen haar lippen en ze knikt.

Ik hoor haar maag knorren en ik grinnik. Ik geef haar nog een snelle zoen en kom dan overeind.

"Niet weggaan" zeg ik als ik met mijn vinger naar haar wijs en ze schud haar hoofd met een grijns.

"Ik ben zo terug." Ik sta achter haar en buk en mijn neus streelt over haar kin als ik haar onderste boven nog snel een zoen geef.

Ik weet niet hoe snel ik eenmaal thuis mijn spullen moet pakken en stop alles in een reistas.

Voor ik de deur uit ga stuur ik een bericht naar Alison om aan te geven dat ik morgen en overmorgen niet naar kantoor kom en thuis werk.

_A: Is goed hoor, ben blijf je bij Bo?_

_R: Ja, daarom ook. Weet niet of ze het wil, maar dan kan ik eventueel morgen bij haar blijven..._

_A: Dat is lief van je :) Ik snap het, ik wilde het al aanbieden haar morgen te komen helpen daar waar nodig, maar dan hoeft dat niet meer!_

_A: Zorg dat ze iets inneemt voor het slapen gaan... En geef haar een dikke knuffel van me!_

Dit is typisch Alison. Ik had ook niet anders van haar verwacht, toch waardeer ik het echt dat ze zich zo bekommert om Bo en dat ze er mee bezig is.

_R: Zal ik doen en... Bedankt Ali!_

_A: Geen dank Robbie! Love yah, X_

Als ik weer terug naar Bo ga, rij langs een Burger King en bestel ik een Long Chicken menu voor haar.

En als ik haar appartement weer binnen stap, ligt ze nog steeds onderuit gezakt op de bank naar televisie te kijk.

Ze glimlacht naar me als ze me de hoek om ziet komen en deze veranderd in een grijns als ze de zak eten gespot heeft.

"Heb je Burger King gehaald of is dat je manier van martelen?"

Ik zet mijn tas op de grond en ik loop lachend naar haar toe. "Nee, geen martelingen meer vanavond, je hebt jezelf genoeg gemarteld." Zeg ik als ik naast haar zitten en ze overeind komt.

En weer knort haar maag hard en we lachen. "Hoe kun je zo'n honger hebben?"

Ze bijt op haar onderlip als ze me aankijkt. "Ik heb vanavond nog niks gegeten."

"Geen avond eten na zo'n drukke dag?" Vraag ik met grote ogen en ze schud haar hoofd.

"Geen wonder dat je buik zo naar me gromt!" En ze lacht.

"Zolang het mijn buik is." Ze staat op en pakt twee borden uit de keuken en gaat weer naast me zitten als ik haar de hamburger en friet geef.

"Je hebt zelfs de friet gemengd!" Vraagt ze opgewonden en ik lach weer.

"Ik ben erg oplettend geweest." En ik knipoog naar haar.

"Hou je er zelf eigenlijk wel van? Van fastfood bedoel ik?" Vraagt ze na een paar grote happen. En ik moet moeite doen om niet te lachen om de manier waarop ze de hamburger naar binnen werkt.

"Jawel, en zeker Burger King. Dus ik vind het niet bepaald vervelend dat je er zo dol op bent."

"Gelukkig maar, want je had me echt niet blijer kunnen maken. Dit maakt een hoop goed... Op het feit dat je hier bent, na dan." En ze kijkt naar me alsof ze mijn reactie probeert te peilen.

"Ja, maakt je dat blij?" Vraag ik haar met een scheve glimlach en ze kijkt me aan als haar mond iets open gaat en het lijkt alsof haar ademhaling sneller gaat.

"Meer dan je weet." Fluistert ze uiteindelijk zacht kijkt dan weer naar de televisie.

We eten verder in stilte en het verbaasd me dat ze alles zo snel op heeft. _Had ik al gezegd dat ik het echt gaaf vind dat ze kan eten als een vent?_

En dan gaapt ze en slaat haar hand voor haar mond. Ik sta op om het afval weg te gooien en om de borden en glazen in haar vaatwasser te zetten.

Als ik weer voor haar sta steek ik mijn hand uit en glimlach ik naar haar.

"Kom." Ze pakt mijn hand en ik trek haar een beetje op. Ik doe de televisie en lichten uit en we lopen naar haar slaapkamer.

Ze loopt naar haar badkamer en ik loop terug om mijn te pakken. Als ik terug kom heeft ze haar spijkerbroek uit en ik slik een keer als ik zie dat ze in haar zwarte slipje op het bed zit.

Ze kijkt me verontschuldigend en een beetje gefrustreerd aan als ze vervolgens naar haar gipshand in haar schoot kijkt.

"Ik krijg mijn shirt niet uit." Zegt ze zacht en ik loop naar haar toe en kniel voor haar neer. Ik moet bijna lachen omdat ze er als een klein meisje met een puit lipje bij zit, omdat ze haar zin niet krijgt.

Het is me duidelijk dat ze zich niet graag kwetsbaar opstelt en al helemaal niet graag om hulp vraagt.

"Maar goed dat ik er ben dan." En ik pak de onderkant van haar shirt en help haar om het uit te trekken.

En dan zit ze in haar ondergoed voor me. En wederom ben ik even afgeleid door haar mooie lichaam.

En ondanks dat ze verder geen hulp nodig heeft, ga naast haar zitten en leg mijn handen op haar schouders en draai haar voorzichtig een beetje en klik haar bh los.

We kijken elkaar aan als ze terugdraait en ik langzaam de bandjes van haar schouders duw. Naast me ligt een donkerblauw hemdje en zonder van haar ogen weg te kijken pak ik het en help ik het haar aan te trekken.

Als ze het eenmaal aan heeft pak ik haar gezicht in mijn handen en trek ik haar naar me toe. "Bo, je bent echt de mooiste persoon die ik ooit gezien en gekend heb." En dan zoen ik haar. Onze lippen bewegen in perfecte harmonie samen en verlies mezelf helemaal in de kus.

Haar hand glijdt van mijn bovenarm naar mijn nek en over mijn achterhoofd. En dan onderbreekt ze de zoen en kijkt ze me aan als haar duim over mijn achterhoofd wrijft.

"Ik voel me zo ontzettend goed als je bij me bent." Ze zegt het zo zacht dat ze het bijna fluistert en ik glimlach naar haar.

"Dat effect heb ik op mensen." Zeg ik zo arrogant en serieus mogelijk en ze moet lachen.

"Zolang het niet op de eerste hulp van een ziekenhuis is, voelt het ook verdomde goed voor mij als ik bij jou ben." En ik schud mijn hoofd als ik net alsof doe ergens over na te denken.

En ze trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog met een geamuseerde blik.

"Nee, zelfs op de eerste hulp voelde het goed." En ik knipoog naar haar waardoor ze grinnikt.

"Maar geen kungfu films meer voor jou." Zeg ik streng en trek haar tegen me aan als ik mijn armen om haar heen sla en ik hoor haar zacht lachen.

"Ik zal het niet meer doen meneer Vermeulen." Zegt ze als ze met haar neus langs mijn nek gaat, en... ruikt ze nou aan me?

Ik grom speels naar haar "wat had ik nu gezegd over dat meneer Vermeulen gedoe? En zit je nou ongegeneerd aan me te ruiken Zwaan?"

En daar moet ze harder om lachen en ik duw haar een beetje van me af om haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan te kijken en ze bijt op haar onderlip als ze me schuldig aan kijkt.

"Maar je ruikt zo lekker!" Het is duidelijk dat ze haar best moet doen om niet te lachen. Ik grijp haar bij haar schouders en duw mijn neus in haar nek en inhaal overdreven hard.

Ze slaakt een gilletje en begint keihard te lachen en probeert me met haar goede hand weg te duwen. Ik ben voorzichtig dat ze zich geen pijn kan doen met haar gips hand maar ik laat me niet door haar weg duwen.

"Hmmm, gevoelig plekje Zwaan?" Zeg ik als mijn lippen de zijde zachte huid van haar hals streelt.

"JAAA, heel, heel gevoelig." Zegt ze door het lachen heen. En dan lik ik met het tipje van mijn tong een spoor naar haar oor en houdt ze gelijk op met lachen.

"Ik ben benieuwd of je er nog meer hebt." Fluister ik heel zacht als mijn lippen heel licht langs haar oorschelp gaan en ik hoor haar slikken.

"Er is maar een manier om daar achter te komen meneer Vermeulen." Fluitsterd ze terug en nu is het mijn beurt om te slikken.

Ze legt haar hand op mijn wang en draait mijn gezicht zodat we elkaar weer aankijken en ze kijkt me met een scheve glimlach aan. Daagt ze me nu uit?

En dan zoent ze me. Ze duwt tegen mijn schouder en als ik naar achteren leun tot mijn rug het bed raakt, tilt ze een been over me heen waardoor ze boven op me zit.

Ze zakt niet, dus we raken elkaar niet op de plek die juist het meest om aanraking schreeuwt. Als ze haar hand weer op mijn gezicht legt zoent ze me. Eerst lief en rustig maar al snel word de kus heftiger.

En dan laat ze zich zelf zakken en zit ze nu echt boven op me. Recht boven op mijn kloppende erectie terwijl het enige wat ze draagt een slipje is.

Ik kreun zodra haar warmte over mijn erectie zakt en ze onderbreekt de kus en kijkt me met een geamuseerde en opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Hmmm, gevoelig plekje Vermeulen?" En ondanks dat ik echt opgewonden begin te raken van wat ze doet met mijn lichaam, moet ik lachen als ze mijn eigen woorden van daarnet tegen me gebruikt.

"Ontzettend." Grom ik speels waarop ze moet lachten en draai ons in een beweging om waardoor ze onder me ligt. Ik zoen haar nog een keer lang en neem dan een diepe zucht om mezelf een beetje te kalmeren.

Hoe graag ik ook zou willen, ik weet zeker dat ze inmiddels last moet hebben van haar hand dus ik besluit verstandig te zijn en ga voorzichtig van haar af. En steek mijn hand weer uit om haar overeind te trekken.

"Heb je iets van pijnstillers in huis, want misschien is het verstandig dat je wat inneemt voor je gaat slapen." Ze glimlacht lief naar me en knikt.

"In de keukenla heb ik Advil." Ik knik en loop naar de keuken en als ik terug kom en de Advil op haar nachtkastje leg, staat ze in de badkamer haar gezicht te wassen.

Het valt me gelijk op dat ze een simpele katoenen onderbroek heeft aangetrokken. Een lichtblauwe, met sierlijke randjes rond de benen. En ik glimlach om het feit dat ze zich kennelijk genoeg op haar gemak bij me voelt, omdat ze iets makkelijks aan heeft getrokken.

Daarnaast denk ik dat ik tegenwoordig heel anders zal denken bij het begrip 'katoenen onderbroeken' want het staat haar verdomde sexy. Ik vraag me ook af of ze hier altijd in slaapt? In plaats van een pyjamabroek een pyjama onderbroek?

Kleine onzinnige dingetje, maar wel dingetjes die gewoontes zijn voor haar. En dus wat over haar vertellen, en hoe onzinnig het ook is, ik ben er nieuwsgierig naar.

Ik kleed me snel uit en vraag me af of ik misschien een shirt moet aantrekken maar besluit dit niet te doen en ga in mijn boxershort en met mijn tandenborstel in mijn hand naast haar staan.

"Ik vertelde je niet waar het lag zodat je erom moest." Zegt ze zacht als ze me fronsend aankijkt.

"Weet ik, maar dat was wel de reden waarom ik het je vroeg." En ik strijk zacht met mijn duim haar frons weg en haar voorhoofd ontspant.

Ze schud haar hoofd met een glimlach en doet wat tandpasta op mijn en haar borstel en nadat ze hem met haar goede hand overpakt, steekt ze hem in haar mond.

Ik weet vrijwel zeker dat ze het niet in de gaten heeft dat ik het zie, maar ze kijkt een beetje afwezig vanuit haar ooghoeken naar mijn bovenlichaam en haar ogen volgen een spoor van mijn maag naar beneden.

In eerste instantie lijkt het alsof ze het niet bewust doet en niet specifiek ergens echt naar kijkt.

Tot haar ogen en bewegingen met haar tandenborstel een moment stil vallen als ze naar mijn, nog niet helemaal bedaarde erectie kijkt. Na een paar seconden begint ze weer te poetsen en kijkt ze naar haar eigen voeten.

Ik zie haar diep zuchten en kijkt dan in de spiegel. Dan ziet ze dat mijn ogen op haar gericht zijn en draait haar hoofd en kijkt me aan. Plots kijkt ze weg, alsof ik haar betrapt heb op iets wat niet mag en ze waarschijnlijk beseft dat ik haar naar mij heb zien kijken.

Ik moet echt moeite doen om niet om haar reactie te lachen, want ik kan het haar absoluut niet kwalijk nemen, aangezien ik op de momenten dat het kan en ze het niet doorheeft ik ook naar haar gluur.

Alleen doe ik dat veel stiekemer waardoor ze het, hoop ik, niet in de gaten heeft.

Toch kan ik het niet laten en bots zacht met mijn dijbeen tegen haar heup en ze kijkt op als ze haar mond gespoeld heeft.

Ze kijkt nog steeds een beetje gegeneerd dus ik knipoog naar haar. En dat helpt, want daar moet ze om lachen en geeft me speelt een pets tegen mijn boven arm als ik buk om mijn mond te spoelen.

Ik loop achter haar aan als ze voor me uit naar de slaapkamer loopt en mijn ogen glijden van haar rug naar haar billen. Yep, absoluut een sexy onderbroek.

Ze neemt de Advil in met water uit het flesje dat er staat en kruipt dan in bed. Ze gaat op haar zij, met haar gezicht naar me toe liggen en ik doe hetzelfde, en we kijken elkaar een paar seconden aan. Dan ga ik op mijn rug liggen en schuif ik mijn arm onder haar hoofd en trek haar tegen me aan.

Ze legt haar gips hand boven de dekens op mijn buik en haar rechter knie buigt iets over mijn been als ze dicht tegen me aan kruipt.

"Hmm, ik denk dat ik hier niet te veel aan moet gaan wennen?" Fluistert ze, als ze zacht mijn schouder waar haar hoofd op ligt een zoen geeft.

Mijn hart zwelt bijna van het kleine, maar ontzettend lieve gebaar.

"Waarom zou je er niet te veel aan moeten wennen?" Fluister ik terug als ik een zoen op haar hoofd geef.

"Omdat ik niet weet hoe vaak het zal voorkomen." Ik moet bijna moeite doen om haar te verstaan, zo zacht fluistert ze.

"Zo vaak als je maar wilt." Zeg ik en geef haar weer een zoen, alleen druk ik mijn lippen nu wat langer tegen haar hoofd.

"Slaap lekker Rob." Fluistert ze geeuwend als mijn vingers langzaam over haar rug glijden.

"Slaap lekker Bo." Fluiter ik terug.

Ze zucht nog een keer diep en ik voel haar lichaam helemaal ontspannen en al na een paar minuten is haar ademhaling diep en regelmatig en weet ik zeker dat ze slaapt.

Ik ben in geen tijden zo vredig en gelukkig in slaap gevallen als nu en dat alles heeft te maken met de vrouw die ik in mijn armen heb. En haar geur die als een deken om me heen hangt. Haar aanwezigheid zorgt voor een compleet gevoel en dan opeens weet ik het zeker!

Bo is de vrouw waarvan ik altijd gedroomd heb. Waar ik al die tijd op heb gewacht. Bo is wat ik zocht in de vrouwen die ik tot nu toe in mijn leven heb gehad maar waar ik het niet vond. Zou het kunnen zijn dat Bo de ware is voor mij? En met die epiphany val ik in slaap.

... ...

Ik open langzaam mijn ogen en vraag me af wat me wakker heeft gemaakt. Maar zodra ik de omgeving in me opneem zie ik wat de boosdoener is. Het is het licht dat door de ramen van haar balkondeuren naar binnen komt.

Ik glimlach als ik besef dat ik op mijn zij lig met mijn arm om de middel van Bo heen geslagen en mijn hand ligt voor haar buik op het matras en haar hand ligt op de mijne.

Het moment waarop we gedraait zijn kan ik me ook niet meer herinneren en het is dan ook waarschijnlijk in mijn slaap geweest dat ik tegen haar aan ben gekropen.

Mijn rechter been ligt tussen haar benen en ik moet grinniken om de manier waarop we met elkaar verstrengeld liggen.

Ze beweegt een beetje en haar billen strelen zacht langs Dick en het lijkt of ik een déjà vu heb als ik mezelf harder voel worden. Ik probeer heel voorzichtig iets naar achteren te schuiven zonder haar wakker te maken en helemaal van haar weg te gaan liggen.

Het is gewooon triest als ik me bedenk dat wanneer Bo in mijn buurt is ik vrijwel altijd een boner heb. De geilerd in me lijkt op volle toeren te draaien als ik mijn gedachten niet kan beheersen en me inbeeld hoe het zou zijn met haar.

Hoe het zou zijn als ze onder me zou liggen en ik bij haar naar binnen zou glijden en als een primitief wezen mijn gang zou mogen gaan. Hoe het zou zijn als ze boven op me zou zitten en bij iedere keer als ze zakt haar borsten bewegen...

Oke, als ik geen gat in mijn boxer wil moet ik nu stoppen met deze gedachtes. En dan slaat ze haar arm naar achteren en vind haar hand mijn achterhoofd en draait ze zich een beetje en trekt ze mijn hoofd naar haar toe.

Ik kom iets overeind en onze lippen raken elkaar. Ze ligt iets op haar rug gedraaid en ligt met haar billen vol op mijn inmiddels enorm harde erectie.

Mijn hand glijd over haar buik en langs het elastiek van haar broekje en dan langzaam onder haar hemdje weer naar boven. Ik hoor haar ademhaling versnellen en haar billen schieten iets naar achteren wat voor heerlijke frictie zorgt op de plek waar ik dit het meest nodig heb.

Ik kan de grom die diep vanuit mijn keel komt niet tegenhouden en dat lijkt haar aan te sporen en haar heupen schieten weer iets naar achteren als ze haar grip op mijn hoofd iets verstevigd.

En dan kan ik me niet meer inhouden en grijp ik over haar middel en draai haar verder op haar rug en zodra het kan pak ik haar been en met mijn andere hand haar heup en trek ik haar over me heen waardoor ze boven op me zit.

Zodra ze boven me hangt en ik haar heupen beet pak komen mijn eigen heupen naar boven en ik voel haar warmte door de stof van ons ondergoed heen.

Zodra onze lichamen op de meest gevoelige plek contact maken tilt ze haar hoofd iets waardoor ik nu toegang tot haar nek heb.

Het voelt echt waanzinnig lekker en ondanks ik het liefst mijn lul diep bij haar naar binnen zou willen laten glijden, wil ik het moment niet verpesten door te ver te gaan.

Zodra mijn tong haar huid raakt kreunt ze en trek ik haar met mijn handen op haar heupen tegen me aan en ze komt mijn beweging tegemoet waardoor ze over mijn steenharde lul glijd.

Ik zweer dat ik licht in mijn hoofd wordt en een moment sterretjes zie als we een ritme oppakken en we met ons ondergoed nog aan tegen elkaar aan rijden.

Onze ademhaling versnelt als we elkaars mond weer vinden en haar tong sensueel langs de mijne danst. Ze kreunt weer als ik haar steviger bij haar heupen grijp en haar bewegingen over mijn enorm harde erectie stuur.

Het contact van onze mond word een moment onderbroken als we alletwee naar adem snakken en ik open mijn ogen om te zien dat ze haar iets naar achter gooit en haar adem schokkend via haar open mond ontsnapt.

Haar ogen heeft ze dicht geknepen en haar wenkbrauwen fronsen alsof ze zich enorm aan het concentreren is, aan het concentreren op het overweldigende gevoel van mijn erectie tussen haar benen en ik weet zeker dat door onze positie ik precies langs haar gevoelige plek ga.

Ik weet ook zeker dat ik ga klaar komen als ze zo blijft bewegen zoals ze nu doet.

"Jezusss... Bo." Sis ik door mijn tanden, met een zware stem die ik zelf bijna niet herken. Ik laat met een hand haar heup los en ondanks dat blijft ze haar bewegingen doorgaan. Ik leg mijn hand ik haar nek en trek haar gezicht naar me toe en zoen haar hard op haar mond.

Vrijwel meteen herenig in mijn tong met die van haar. En dan voel ik dat ik op het randje sta en er ieder moment vanaf ga vallen omdat het te veel is. Haar bewegingen over mijn erectie, haar lippen tegen de mijne maar vooral de geluiden die diep vanuit haar keel komen. Die vertellen me namelijk dat ze er ook bijna is.

"Bo, als je... zo doorgaat... ga ik... klaarkomen" kreun ik tegen haar lippen en mijn woorden lijken haar nog meer op te winden.

Mijn hand verlaat haar nek en ik laat hem overhaar sleutelbeen glijden tot ik de zwelling van haar borsten voel. Mijn vingers glijden tussen haar borsten tot ik mijn hand over een borst heen leg en deze zachtjes masseer.

Ze kreunt zacht bij de aanraking en als mijn duim over haar harde tepel glijdt kreunt ze harder waardoor ik de vibratie op mijn lippen voel. Dit geluid en gevoel doet me bijna ontploffen maar mijn hand is op een missie.

Ik ben niet van plan om alleen klaar te komen en hoe opwindend ik de aanraking van haar borsten ook vind, laat ik mijn hand over haar ribben naar beneden zakken.

Ik draai mijn hand een slag waardoor hij overdwars over haar buik verder naar beneden zakt en ik voel haar buikspieren aanspannen door de aanraking.

Als ik met mijn duim de rand van haar slipje voel slip ik onder het elastiek tot ik haar meest gevoelige punt bereik. Mijn duim draait kleine cirkels en ze kreunt weer en voel aan haar reactie op mijn hand en de bewegingen die ze met haar heupen maakt dat ze er bijna is.

Ze onderbreekt de kus en ik open mijn ogen. Ik wil dat ze me aankijkt als ze klaarkomt.

"Bo open je ogen... Kijk mee aan." Mijn woorden komen ruwer uit mijn mond dan de bedoeling is maar doet wel gelijk wat ik vraag.

Ze opent haar ogen en haar wenkbrauwen zijn nog steeds in concentratie gefronst. En dan verliest ze het en gooit haar hoofd naar achter.

"Shiiit" sist ze door haar voor tanden en dat doet het hem, ik geloof niet dat ik haar eerder heb horen vloeken, en ondanks dat het woord dat ze gebruikt vrij onschuldig is vind ik het enorm geil.

Mijn hand grijpt haar heup iets steviger en ik zorg dat ze haar bewegingen niet helemaal stopt en ik kom hard klaar terwijl haar orgasme ook door haar lichaam raast.

Ik trek mijn hand uit haar broekje en leg hem op haar onderrug als ik met mijn andere hand haar hoofd naar me toe trek, en we zoenen met open mond, als we na genieten van ons orgasme.

Eenmaal weer een beetje op adem zoent ze me een laatste keer en rust haar voorhoofd tegen de mijne en opent haar ogen.

Ze gaat wat rechter zitten en schuift iets verder over mijn bovenbenen naar achter waardoor ze niet meer recht boven op me zit en daar ben ik haar dankbaar voor. Ze kijkt een beetje naar beneden en er ontsnapt een lok haar van achter haar oor.

Ik steek mijn hand uit en schuif het haar uit haar gezicht en weer achter haar oor als ze lief naar me glimlacht. Maar deze veranderd langzaam in een scheve glimlach als ze me een beetje geamuseerd aankijkt.

"Ook goede morgen meneer Vermeulen." En ik grinnik.

"Dat kun je wel zeggen Zwaan." En ik grijns naar haar waardoor ze moet lachen.

"Koffie en een sigaret meneer Vermeulen?" Vraagt ze als ze een wenkbrauw naar me optrekt.

"Dat lijkt me heerlijk Zwaan."

"Als je jezelf nou even opfrist, dan zal ik zorgen voor de koffie."

"Lijkt me een prima plan."

"Heb je vijf minuten?" Als ik knik stapt ze uit bed en loopt op haar tenen naar de badkamer en ik zweer dat ze expres extra sierlijk met haar heupen wiegt.

Ik kan het niet helpen en ik grinnik als ze voor ze de deur dichtdoet nog een keer naar me om kijkt met een geamuseerde blik op haar gezicht.

Zodra ze de deur dicht doet wrijf ik met mijn hand over mijn gezicht en stap dan voorzichtig uit bed om schone kleren uit mijn tas te pakken. Ik kijk snel naar beneden om er zeker van te zijn dat ik geen smerig spoor achter laat, maar gelukkig houdt mijn boxer mijn lading tegen.

Even vraag ik me af of ik me moet generen omdat ik zojuist ben klaar gekomen met mijn boxer nog aan, de laatste keer was tijdens een van de eerste keren dat ik met een meisje was. Ik was toen zo opgewonden dat ik mijn lading al verloor voor ze me ook maar daar in de buurt had aangeraakt.

Toen voelde ik me enorm vernederd door mijn eigen lichaam en ik schaamde mijn ogen uit mijn kop maar nu ik me er niet toe zetten. Het kan me namelijk niets schelen. En daarnaast was het ook niet echt per ongeluk.

Een paar minuten later stapt Bo uit de badkamer met een donkerblauwe Adidas broek aan en een loszittende grijze trui. Haar mooie haar hangt los en onder de broek steken haar blote voeten uit.

Het is duidelijk dat ze haar gezicht heeft gewassen en ze heeft een lichte roze en vooral schattige waas over haar wangen. Een orgasme blos! En ze ziet er echt bizar goed uit.

Ik kan de grijns op mijn gezicht dan ook niet in bedwang houden als ze me aankijkt en ze op haar onderlip bijt.

Ik loop naar haar toe en pak met een hand haar gezicht en geef een zoen op haar voorhoofd als ze haar on-gegipste arm om mijn middel slaat en me een moment tegen zich aan trekt.

"Ik heb een handdoek klaar gelegd voor je." Zegt ze zacht als ze mijn blote borst zoen en me dan los laat om zich om te draaien en weg te lopen.

"Dank je."

Ik zorgt dat ik opschiet en douche snel en doe mijn ding. Nog geen tien minuten later sta ik weer in haar slaapkamer en kleed ik me aan.

Als ik de slaapkamer verlaat komt de geur van verse koffie me tegemoet. Bo staat met haar rug naar me toe en als ze zich omdraait heeft ze twee koffiemokken in haar hand.

Ik glimlach naar haar als ze me er eentje geeft. "Zwart toch?" En ik knik.

"Je hebt opgelet Zwaan."

"Klopt, ik heb mijn huiswerk gedaan. Wil je wat eten?"

"Nou eigenlijk vroeg ik me af of je plannen hebt voor vandaag, want anders zou ik je graag mee nemen om ergens buiten de deur wat te gaan eten, als je wilt natuurlijk."

Haar glimlach verbreed "dat wil ik zeker."

"Ik wil wel even snel in bad" en ze houdt haar gips hand omhoog "aangezien me dat makkelijker lijkt dan douchen. En ik moet even langs mijn opa om te kijken of ik ergens mee kan helpen voor we gaan."

"Dat is prima, we hebben geen haast." En we glimlachen naar elkaar.

"Ik laat alvast het bad even vollopen. Als je wilt kun je iets van yoghurt of fruit nemen, of een boterham." En ze verdwijnt in de slaapkamer.

Ik zie bananen op een schaal op het aanrecht liggen en ik pak de minst groene. Ze komt terug en we drinken onze koffie als ze me een asbak geeft zodat ik een sigaret kan roken, alleen dit keer sta ik er op dat ik dit op haar balkon doe.

We zitten op de bistro stoeltjes die op haar balkon staan en genieten van het zonnetje en ze neemt zelfs een paar trekjes van mijn sigaret.

We zeggen niet veel maar het is prima zo. Het is geen ongemakkelijke stilte, maar juist een aangename, in de zin dat we niet perse iets hoeven te zeggen. We zitten naast elkaar en zo nu en dan kijken we elkaar aan.

En dan gaat haar mobiel af en zet ze haar koffie op het tafeltje en staat op om op te nemen.

"Met Bobbie Zwaan... OW, hey Samantha... Dat is goed, ik bel wel even om te kijken wat ik kan doen... Maak je niet druk, het komt wel goed... Oke, ik laat het wel even weten... Doei." En ze hangt op en gooit haar hoofd naar achteren met een diepe zucht.

Ze kijkt weer naar haar telefoon en brengt hem weer naar haar oor als ze weer naast me gaat zitten.

"Hey Kim, met Bo, stoor ik?... Gelukkig, kun jij eventueel vanavond, want Samantha is ziek?... Oke top!" En dan staat ze weer op en loopt naar haar slaapkamer, waarschijnlijk om de kraan dicht te draaien. Na een paar seconden komt ze terug lopen met nog steeds de telefoon aan haar oor.

"Dank je... Nee ik ben er niet vanavond... Dat zou super zijn. Nogmaals bedankt... Veel plezier vanavond..." en dan lacht ze om iets wat Kim zegt en kijkt ze een moment naar mij.

"Dank je wel Kim, en ik zal mijn best doen... Is goed... Doei." En ze hangt op.

"Welcome to my life" zegt ze als ze met haar ogen naar me rolt en ik grinnik.

"Intresting life you have." Zeg ik en ze kijkt me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Ik denk dat je snel terug zult komen op die uitspraak meneer Vermeulen." Zegt ze grinnikend als ze haar telefoon op het tafeltje legt.

"Was dat een van de danseressen?" Vraag ik als ik haar opmerking negeer.

"Ja, Samantha was er die avond toen jullie er waren. Zij met dat lange donkere haar." En ik schud mijn hoofd, want ik kan me haar niet meer voor de geest halen aangezien ik er niet veel aandacht aan geschonken heb die avond.

"Geen idee, ik had mijn aandacht die avond op een andere vrouw gericht met lang donker haar." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach en ze kijkt snel met een verlegen glimlach naar haar voeten.

"Ik ga even snel in bad." Zegt ze als met haar duim achter zich wijst en ze omdraait.

"Als ik je ergens mee moet helpen geef je maar een gil, oke?"

Ze knikt "zal ik doen." Zegt ze dan met een glimlach en verdwijnt uit het zicht.

Ik pak mijn eigen telefoon en open mijn mail om te kijken of er iets is wat niet kan wachten, maar als ik door mijn berichten ga zijn er maar een paar mails die ik moet beantwoorden.

Ik pak mijn Macbook van tafel binnen aangezien ik dit prettiger vind en werk de paar mailtjes die ik wil beantwoorden af.

Als ik na een half uurtje mijn Macbook dichtklap komt Bo haar slaapkamer uitlopen. Zoals altijd ziet ze er weer fantastisch uit.

Ze draag een wijd zittende zwarte tui met driekwarts mauwen en een simpele licht blauwe spijkerbroek waarvan ze de broekspijpen een slag heeft omgerold. Daaronder heeft ze Vans met een panter print aan.

En dan zie ik dat ze in de gaten heeft dat ik haar in me op neem en kijkt me met grote ogen aan. "Is dit goed zo, of moet ik wat netters aan trekken, is zo gedaan hoor?"

En ik grinnik als ze van mij naar haar outfit en schoenen kijkt. "Nee Bo, dat is helemaal niet nodig, je ziet er super uit. Zoals altijd." En dan kijkt ze me fronsend aan maar wel met een glimlach en schud haar hoofd.

Ik ga staan en loop naar haar toe. "Ben je klaar om te gaan?" Vraag ik als ik haar maag hoor knorren en ze knikt. "Zoals je hoort" zegt ze grinnikend.

"Mooi, want ik heb inmiddels ook wel trek." Ik steek mijn hand uit en strijk een lok haar uit haar gezicht en achter haar oor. En ik leg dan mijn hand tegen haar gezicht als ik dichterbij kom en haar een zoen geef.

Ze legt haar gipshand op mijn schouder als ze met haar andere hand over mijn nek en achterhoofd wrijft. Ik zou het echt nooit beu raken om Bo te zoenen. Er zit zo veel gevoel en zo veel emotie in iedere kus dat het bijna verslavend is.

Het is bijna alsof ik op die momenten zonder woorden kan zeggen wat ze nu al voor me betekend en wat ik voor haar voel. En na iedere zoen voelt ze steeds een beetje meer als de mijne.

Al snel opent ze haar mond iets en word de zoen sensueler en versnelt onze ademhaling. Ik voel mezelf weer hard worden als mijn tong langs die van haar glijdt.

Na een paar minuten onderbreek ik de kus en leun ik met mijn voorhoofd tegen die van haar als ik mijn hartslag weer tot een normaal tempo laat komen en een beetje te kalmeren omdat ik vrees dat we anders haar appartement niet uit komen vandaag.

Ik kan me niet echt herinneren dat ik met Puck, of wie dan ook, ooit opgewonden ben geworden door alleen te zoenen. Natuurlijk was ik vaak wel opgewonden als we zoenden maar dat kwam dan niet door de zoen zelf.

Dit kwam dan omdat ik wist wat erna zou komen. En een ding is zeker, we zoende alleen passioneel als voorspel voor de seks die er daarna op zou volgen. Iets waarvan ik weet dat niet gaat gebeuren met Bo.

Niet dat ik er niet aan denk. Sterker nog, ik denk continue aan seks met Bo maar toch is het anders. En het feit dat we nog niet aan die stap toe zijn windt me ergens ook op. Het is het wachten meer dan waard.

Ik ben me absoluut bewust in wat voor situatie Bo zich bevind, al heb ik geen idee hoe zie zich daadwerkelijk zou voelen, kan ik het me wel goed voorstellen.

Het is me duidelijk dat hij ontzettend veel voor haar betekende. En dat ze nog steeds bezig is om dat hoofdstuk af te sluiten. Het is geen bewuste keuze geweest om het te beëindigen, maar het is op brute wijze van haar afgenomen.

Ik kan en wil niet zomaar van haar verwachten alles achter zich te laten en zich in een nieuwe relatie te storten. Ik wil haar dan ook op geen enkele manier onder druk zetten.

Of dat ze het gevoel heeft dat ik bepaalde dingen van haar verwacht. Want ik mag er misschien wel op hopen maar ik verwacht niets van haar. Ik laat het op me af komen en zie wel waar het ons brengt en ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ze het zelfde doet.

Ik laat haar de leiding nemen en ik volg haar. Of ik stop als dat is wat ze van me verlangt. Maar tot nu toe heeft ze alles behalve dat gedaan.

Al weet ik het niet zeker natuurlijk, omdat we het er nooit echt over hebben gehad, maar volgens mij is ze na hem nooit meer met iemand anders samen geweest, althans niet in een relatie. Tot zover heb ik het begrepen uit het geen dat zij of Mick verteld heeft.

En ik kan dan misschien geen gedachten lezen, ik ben niet achterlijk. En ik zie echt wel dat ze me leuk vind. Ik zie het in haar ogen als ze me aan kijkt en voel het in haar zoenen en in haar aanrakingen. Ik zie ook dat het haar bang maakt. En daarom ben ik heel voorzichtig.

Ik ben zo op haar gefixeerd als ik bij haar ben dat ik de emotie in haar ogen of blikken begin te begrijpen. En soms kijkt ze me aan en lijkt het erop alsof ze het zelfde doet. Dat ze probeert te achterhalen wat ik zeg zonder woorden. Net als nu.

Ze kijkt me aan en haar blik is zacht. En heel voorzichtig komen haar mondhoeken naar boven als ze met haar goede hand de pluk haar op mijn voorhoofd probeert te temmen en hem opzij wrijft. En dan kijkt ze me weer aan.

"Ik ben verliefd op je." Ze zegt het bijna alsof ze een helder moment heeft en het niet tegen mij maar zich zelf zegt.

En een fractie van een seconden worden mijn ogen groot als echt binnenkomt wat ze zegt. Zonder na te denken val ik haar mond aan en til ik haar met mijn handen onder haar armen op het aanrecht. Zodra ze zit en ik tussen haar benen sta, slaat ze deze om mijn lichaam als mijn handen zakken en haar bij haar heupen tegen me aan trek.

Ze kreunt in mijn mond als we elkaar op onze meest gevoelige plek raken. De bewegingen en acties heb ik totaal niet onder controle en ook al was ik zonet nog zo zelfverzekerd over het feit dat ik me kon inhouden en dat prima vind, merk ik dat ik het verlies.

Ik wil haar zo graag dat mijn lul er pijn van doet en ik zweer dat ik geen blauwe maar zwarte ballen heb op dit moment. Ik ben me ook gelijk bewust van het feit dat als ze op het aanrecht zit, ze op de perfecte hoogte zit.

En als ik bijna op het punt sta om de broek van haar lijf te trekken heb ik een helder moment. Net lang genoeg om te stoppen met wat ik nu doe. Wat wij nu aan het doen zijn.

Ik onderbreek de zoen en leg mijn hoofd op haar schouder als ik mijn gedachten op een rijtje probeer te krijgen en mijn, wat lijkt, astmatische ademhaling rustig te krijgen. Ze heeft zojuist gezegd verliefd op me te zijn en als reactie val ik haar praktisch aan.

_Way to go Rob!_ Haar ademhaling is niet veel anders als die van mij en en ze leunt met haar hoofd tegen de mijne.

"Bo, je hebt echt geen idee wat je met me doet." Zeg ik als met mijn neus langs haar hals ga.

En dan grinnikt ze. "Ik denk dat ik wel een idee heb." Fluistert ze en ik kan het niet helpen en moet lachen.

Ik til mijn hoofd op en kijk haar aan als ik haar gezicht in mijn handen pak en mijn duimen zacht over haar wangen wrijven.

"Ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest op iemand." En ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan als ik haar blik zie. Ze denkt dat ik ga vertellen dat ik niet verliefd op haar ben en ze laat haar ogen zakken.

"Bo, kijk naar me." Fluister ik en het duurt een paar seconden voor ze zacht zucht en me dan weer aan kijkt. "Ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest op iemand, tot dat ik jou zag."

"Je bent zo fucking mooi Bo." En dan zoen ik haar weer. Alleen dit keer heel rustig en liefdevol. En als ik me weer iets terug trek kijkt ze me met een glimlach aan.

En dan kondigen onze magen aan dat we plannen hadden om te gaan eten en ze ongeduldig worden. We grinniken naar elkaar als ik haar weer van het aanrecht til.

"Ik loop even snel naar beneden, om te kijken of alles goed gaat met opa en dan ben ik klaar te gaan."

Ik knik en dan gaat mijn telefoon. Ik vis hem uit mijn broekzak en zie dat het Sophie is.

"Neem op, ik ben zo terug." Ze gaat op haar tenen staan en zoent me voor ze zich omdraait en de deur open laat als ik haar van de trap af zie huppelen.

Ik glimlach als ik haar zie gaan en neem dan op. "Met Robert Vermeulen".


	18. Chapter 18

We besluiten om haar fiets te pakken en wat te gaan eten bij Noordwest op de Noordermarkt. Het is in tegenstelling tot afgelopen weken, vandaag wat minder mooi weer. Het is rond de negentien graden maar de zon schijnt dus we besluiten wel buiten te gaan zitten.

Al snel komt iemand onze bestelling opnemen, Bo een verse Jus en ik een Cola en vragen om de lunchkaart. Niet heel snel daarna krijgen we de lunchkaart en Bo besteld een omelet en ik brood met kroketten, aangezien we het dan kunnen delen.

Ontzettend cheezie maar Bo stelt het voor als ik aangeef niet goed te weten wat ik wil en aangeef waar ik tussen twijfel. En wie ben ik om dat te wijgeren?

Het is druk in Amsterdam, zelfs op dit vroege tijdstip maar dit is wel waarom ik zo van mijn stad hou. Er is altijd wel wat te beleven en er zijn altijd interessante mensen waar je lekker naar kan kijken als je op het terras zit.

"Ben je hier wel eens vaker geweest?" Vraagt Bo ndat ze een slok van haar Jus heeft genomen.

"Ja, ik kwam hier wel een met... uuh.." Even weet ik niet goed wat ik moet zeggen. Dit is namelijk een restaurant waar ik wel eens met Puck ging eten. Niet dat Bo niet mag weten van Puck's bestaan maar toch weet ik niet hoe ze gaat reageren.

Ze trekt haar wenkbrauwen omhoog als ze me ziet struikelen over mijn woorden. "Wat, kwam je hier wel eens met een ex-vriendin?" Vraagt ze voorzichtig.

"Ja, met Puck, zo heet ze." Ze knikt en lijkt dan een moment na te denken.

"Zijn jullie allang uit elkaar?" Vraagt ze luchtig maar wel oprecht geintereseerd en ik krijg het idee dat ze heel erg haar best doet om me te laten merken dat ze het geen probleem vind.

"Al een tijdje, bijna twee jaar ongeveer." En ik haal mijn hand door mijn haar. Ik weet niet goed waarom en waar het vandaag komt, maar ik voel me een beetje ongemakkelijk.

Misschien heeft het wel te maken met het feit dat het twee jaar geleden is dat we officieel uit elkaar gingen maar elkaar tot voor kort nog wel regelmatig zagen.

"Stond je er achter... dat jullie uit elkaar gingen, bedoel ik?" Vraagt ze als ze naar haar handen kijkt en aan het servet dat op tafel ligt friemelt.

"Ja absoluut, dat deden we alletwee, maar als zij dat niet had gedaan had ik alsnog onze relatie verbroken."

En Bo knikt en kijkt me weer aan. "Eigenlijk begin ik steeds meer te zien waarom het niet werkte tussen ons, wat er ontbrak."

"Omdat je nu beter weet wat je wilt?" En ik knik.

"Het voordeel van oud zijn is dat je ook wijzer wordt." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach en ze lacht zacht.

"Dat is absoluut het geval... Soms." Grinnikt ze.

En dan komt ons eten en mijn maag knort als ik de geur ruik en het eten voor me zie.

"Mis je Saar niet heel erg?" Vraag ik haar voor ik de vork in mijn mond stop en eigenlijk heel stiekem het onderwerp te veranderen.

Ze slikt haar hap door als ze fanatiek naar me knikt. "Ontzettend erg, maar het lijkt of ik er meer last van heb dan Saar." Grinnikt ze.

"Hoezo?" Vraag ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ik heb met Von gewhapt om te vragen hoe het ging, maar ze was alleen in het begin een beetje zenuwachtig maar lijkt nu te relaxen."

"Jullie zijn ook zo ontzettend op elkaar afgestemd. Het lijkt haast wel of ze je schaduw is."

"Zo voelt het ook, ze is voor mij ook daarom niet gewoon een hond, ze is veel meer dan dat."

"Maar jij bent ook niet zomaar een persoon, je bent veel meer dan dat." Zeg ik terug als ik haar recht aan kijk en wat dichter bij haar ga zitten.

Onze armen raken elkaar en onze neuzen botsen bijna als ze haar hoofd draait en me aankijkt. Ze trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog en ze heeft een scheve glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Is dat zo, meneer Vermeulen" vraagt ze speels en ik kijk haar met samengeknepen ogen aan.

"Absoluut." Fluister ik als onze neuzen elkaar net strelen.

"Je bent slim, grappig, bizar mooi en ongelooflijk sexy." En dan zoen ik haar. Ze legt haar linker hand op mijn rechter bovenbeen als ze haar mond iets opent en het tipje van onze tong elkaar raken.

Als ik me na een paar seconden terug trek lijkt haar blik een moment een beetje onscherp en dit keer trek ik een wenkbrauw omhoog en heb ik een scheve glimlach op mijn gezicht.

Ik zou liegen als ik zou zeggen dat ik er geen kick van krijg dat ze op deze manier op me reageert.

"Dit is zo niet eerlijk." Fluistert ze als ze haar hoofd schud.

"Wat niet?" Vraag ik grinnikend. En ze rolt met haar ogen als ze een slok van haar drinken neemt en ik moet lachen.

Ze denkt kennelijk dat ze de enige die helemaal opgaat in onze zoenen. Ze heeft het mis natuurlijk maar ik vind het leuk haar een beetje te pesten dus zeg niks.

Ik vis mijn sigaretten uit mijn zak en steek er eentje op. Nadat ik hem aan heb gestoken en een eerste hijs neem bied ik hem haar aan. En in plaats van haar hand uit te steken om hem over te pakken komt ze iets naar voren en doet haar mond iets open.

Ik breng de sigaret tussen haar lippen en zie haar een hijs nemen en het puntje van haar tong over haar boven lip gaan voor ze de rook via de hoek van haar mond uit blaast om mijn gezicht te vermijden.

Het is triest, maar als ik haar lippen om het filter van de sigaret zie gaan, maakt mijn lul een spastische beweging in mijn broek als ik fantaseer hoe het er uit zal zien als haar lippen ergens anders omheen zouden gaan. En ik ben weer hard!

Ik schraap mijn keel en kijk weg van haar mond en neem zelf een slok van mijn drinken. En dan gaat haar telefoon, ze kijkt wie het is en neemt dan met een glimlach op.

"Hey Nien... Ja zeker, natuurlijk, hebben ze er zin in?... Oke, prima... 12.30 uur is goed... Zie ik jullie morgen... Ow, het was niks... Nee alleen een scheurtje... Nee gelukkig niet... volgende week misschien al... Zeg maar dat hij relaxed, er is niks aan de hand... Is goed en dank je, jij ook... Groetjes aan Roel." En ze hangt op.

Het is me duidelijk dat ze niet erg graag praat over woensdag avond en dat ze het duidelijk wil laten overkomen alsof het niets voorgesteld. Wat absoluut niet zo is.

"Heb je morgen nog een dag vrij?" Vraagt ze zacht en ik kijk haar aan en knik.

"Heb je zin om me morgenmiddag te helpen in de club?"

"Natuurlijk, heb je iets bijzonders gepland morgenmiddag?"

"Ja, de vriendin van Roel werkt met geestelijk gehandicapten en eens in de zoveel tijd dan doen we een soort van disco in de club voor ze."

Ik kijk haar een moment aan en weer verbaasd ze me met haar bijzondere persoonlijkheid. Ondanks dat het me echt zou moeten verbazen dat ze zoiets als dit doet, want dit is wie Bo is.

"Oke, wat cool dat je dat doet, en dat is morgen middag?" Ze knikt als ze me aankijkt en het hoekje van haar onderlip tussen haar tanden verdwijnt.

"Het is echt heel gaaf om te zien hoe ontzettend leuk ze het vinden. Een van hen draait en er zijn er genoeg die het heerlijk vinden om helemaal los op de muziek te gaan."

"En met los bedoel je vast echt los?" Zeg ik lachend en ze grinnikt.

"Yep, daar mag je wel op rekenen. En DJ Dave draait de play knop helemaal suf."

En daar moet ik hard om lachen.

"Komen er veel?"

"Nee, ik geloof dat ze met zijn elven zijn, ex begeleiding dan."

"Bo, dat zijn aardig wat mensen!" En ze grinnikt.

"Ooit wel eens uit geweest en met elf man in de kroeg gestaan?" Vraagt ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en ik begrijp wat ze bedoeld.

De club is niet heel erg groot, het heeft wel wat weg van de zaal van Paradiso alleen is het niet zo hoog en zit de ingang van de zaal aan de zijkant.

"Daar ging je gesprek over, in verband met morgen?"

"Ja dat was Janine, de vriendin van Roel, de groep waar ze mee werkt hebben voornamelijk down en er is een jongen die zwaar autistisch is."

"Hoe vaak heb je dit al gedaan?"

"Dit zou de derde keer zijn. Nadat de eerste keer zo ongelooflijk leuk was hebben we besloten om het gewoon eens in de zoveel tijd te gaan doen."

"En een van hen draait dan?" En daar moet ze grinniken.

"Daar is het mee begonnen, met Dave. Die is helemaal gek van muziek en is altijd bezig met zijn plaatsjes draaien. Dus toen hij jarig was leek het hun leuk om hem een keertje te laten draaien in een echte discotheek."

En ze lacht als ze zicht waarschijnlijk die dag herinnert.

"Hij ging echt helemaal los. Mike, onze vaste DJ was er om hem te helpen maar hij had het al zo snel door dat hij, voor we het wisten alleen achter de tafel stond."

Ik krijg een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht als ik naar haar kijk hoe ze het verteld. Haar ogen leven helemaal op en ik heb een voorgevoel dat ze er net zo van geniet als zij.

"En natuurlijk draait hij niet echt, maar neemt zijn eigen cd's mee en speelt deze gewoon af. Maar weet hij veel, en hij vind het echt prachtig, hij is dan echt de man." Zegt ze grinnikend.

"Het lijkt me heel leuk om erbij te zijn, als ik het om er vanuit een hoekje naar te zitten kijken." Zeg ik met een heel grote grijns.

"Nou eigenlijk vraag ik of je wilt komen helpen, dus van zitten zal niet veel terecht komen." Ze kijkt me aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

En weer moet ik lachen. "En wat heb je voor me in petto?"

"We hebben altijd een te kort aan danspartners voor de dames." Zegt ze grijzend.

En ik doe of ik er een moment over na moet denken. Maar uiteraard vind ik het geen probleem, en ik ben ik inmiddels alleen al door nieuwsgierigheid genoeg gemotiveerd om haar te helpen.

"Vind je het een probleem, ik bedoel, ik snap als je het niet ziet zitten. Sommige mensen hebben moeite met de omgang van gehandicapten en ik zou er alleen maar begrip voor hebben."

Ik kijk haar een moment verbaasd aan, want ik heb er echt geen problemen mee. Maar ik begrijp wat ze zegt, want er zijn inderdaad mensen die er moeite mee hebben. Maar ik niet. Het lijkt me oprecht echt ontzettend leuk om er bij te zijn.

Ik leg mijn hand op haar wang en wrijf met mijn duim zacht over haar jukbeen als ik haar aan kijk en naar haar glimlach. God wat is ze mooi!

Heel voorzichtig beantwoord ze mijn glimlach en ik zie dat ze snapt wat ik zeg zonder woorden te gebruiken. Toch wil ik het honderd procent zeker weten.

"Bo, het is totaal geen probleem, en het lijkt me ontzettend leuk om je te helpen morgen, op welke manier dan ook. Ook als dat betekend dat ik met andere vrouwen moet dansen. Maar ik red me wel." En ik knipoog naar haar waar ze om moet lachen.

"Mooi, want ik zou het heel leuk vinden als je erbij bent." Zegt ze zacht voor ze dichterbij komt en me een zoen geeft.

Ik sluit mijn ogen zodra onze lippen elkaar raken. En er schiet een kriebelende sensatie door mijn lijf omdat zij de de gene is die mij zoent. Niet dat ik het erg vind als ik het ben, maar het feit dat het initiatief van haar komt maakt het des te lekkerder.

Ik voel het puntje van haar tong tegen mijn onderlip en ik open mijn mond een klein beetje om haar tegemoed te komen. Zodra onze tongen elkaar raken verlies ik mijn focus weer.

Hoe ze het doet weet ik niet, want ik bedoel, we zitten op een terras, omringt door allemaal mensen en remoerigheid. We raken elkaar nauwelijks, op onze armen na, maar zelfs dat zorgt voor een tintelend.

Toch krijg ik het behoorlijk warm en heeft het invloed op mijn ademhaling en gaat deze sneller. Kortom van een ordinaire tongzoen word ik blijkbaar bloedgeil.

En ik weet vrijwel zeker dat het niet alleen komt omdat ik al een tijdje geen actie heb gezien. Het komt echt door Bo. En ik kan niet precies zeggen of uitleggen waar het door komt, maar ik word gewoon ongelooflijk opgewonden van haar.

Ze is gewoon perfect. Alles wat ze doet is perfect. Ik vind haar perfect!

Ook kan ik mezelf niet helpen en fantaseer ik hoe het zal zijn als mijn lippen over haar lichaam gaan. Als haar lippen over mijn lichaam gaan.

Ik trek me weer iets terug en onderbreek de zoen omdat ik bang ben dat ik mezelf en haar anders voor schut zet door iets geheel ongepast te doen.

"Oke, dat was het weer voor nu." Zeg ik een beetje buiten adem als ik mijn handen op haar schouders leg en haar weer recht op haar plek duw.

Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan maar ik zie dat ze door heeft dat ik niet helemaal serieus ben.

"Ja anders weet ik niet of ik me nog kan inhouden."

"En wat zou er dan gebeuren meneer Vermeulen?" Ik kijk haar aan en ze bijt op haar onderlip om de haar lach in te houden.

Ik ga iets dichterbij zitten zodat wanneer ik iets fluister ik zeker weet dat ze het kan horen.

"Je op mijn schoot heen trekken en mijn handen op je lichaam plaatsen die niet netjes zijn in het openbaar." En mijn lippen raken het plekje onder haar oor en ik hoor haar slikken.

Ik ga weer rechtzitten en kijk haar met een scheve glimlach aan. Ze kijkt naar me en het lijkt even alsof ze uitgetuned is als ik haar heel langzaam zie knipperen en haar mond iets open staat.

"Laten we dan weg gaan uit het openbaar." Fluitsterd ze en dit keer is het mijn om haar met grote ogen aan te kijken en te slikken.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik iemand lopen en zonder eerst goed te kijken draai ik me en haal de persoon aan. Ik ben een beetje opgelucht als het inderdaad en bediende blijkt te zijn en ik vraag om de rekening.

Bo kijkt me met een geamuseerde blik aan maar zegt verder niets. We hebben een paar uur op het terras gezeten dus het koste me enige moeite om te betalen aangezien Bo er op stond dat, of zij de rekening betaalde of in ieder geval de helft.

Ze gaat akkoord dat ik gewoon de rekening betaal, maar alleen als zij voor me mag koken vanavond. Dat betekend dat ze er vanuit ga dat ik sowieso nog tot die tijd bij haar ben en dat zorgt voor een grijns op mijn gezicht die ik met moeite in bedwang heb.

Als ik weg fiets springt Bo achterop en slaat ze haar gegipste hand om mijn middel en ik leg mijn hand op haar arm om er voor te zorgen dat ze wat steviger zit.

"Waar naar toe Zwaan?"

"Ik weet het niet, heb je leuke ideeën?"

"Uuuuuuh..." En ze moet lachen.

"Zou je het anders leuk vinden om met me mee naar Jackson te gaan, dat was mijn originele planning voor vandaag?"

"Op naar Jackson is het dus." Zeg ik met een enorme grijns.

Als we bij haar thuis aankomen verdwijnt ze in haar slaapkamer met de mededeling dat ze even wat anders aan trekt.

Ze heeft een simpele zwarte broek aangetokken met een zwarte longsleeve. Over haar broek heeft ze lange zwarte sokken en draagt oude Timberlands waarbij ze niet de moeite heeft gedaan om de veters te strikken.

Ze heeft haar goede hand op haar achterhoofd en pas als ik goed kijk zie ik dat ze haar haar in een staart vast heeft.

"Uuuh, zou je misschien dit elastiekje om mijn haar willen doen?" Ik moet lachen om het gezicht dat ze erbij trekt, want ze is duidelijk geïrriteerd. Bo is zeker een kop kleiner dan ik en op de een of andere manier vind ik het zeer vermakelijk om haar zo te zien.

Ze trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog zodra ik lach en kijkt me recht aan.

"Staat u me nou uit te lachen meneer Vermeulen, omdat ik niet in staat ben om een elastiekje in mijn haar te doen?"

En weer lach ik als ze me bloedserieus aan kijkt en ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nee hoor Zwaan, ik zou niet durven. Kom hier." En ik gebaar haar om om te draaien nadat k het elastiekje aan pak.

Even weet ik niet goed wat ik moet doen als ik haar paardenstaart tussen mijn vingers neem. Maar hoe moeilijk kan het zijn? Ongetwijfeld dat ze het zelf veel en veel sneller doet maar ik krijg het elastiekje er omheen.

Ik zie haar schouders licht schudden als ik klaar ben en ik draai haar met mijn handen op haar schouder naar me om en ik kijk haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Was dat voor het eerst meneer Vermeulen?" Vraagt ze grinnikend.

"Yep, dus het viel mee toch? Alle eerste keren zijn een beetje ongemakkelijk."

"Is dat zo?" Vraagt ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nee, niet allemaal." En ik leg mijn hand op haar wang en kom dichterbij tot onze lippen elkaar licht raken.

"Dit bijvoorbeeld" zeg ik tegen haar lippen tussen een zoen door "was totaal niet ongemakkelijk de eerste keer" en weer zoen ik haar.

Als ik me terug trek kijkt ze me met een enorme grijns aan en haar onderlip verdwijnt tussen haar tanden als ze opeens een beetje verlegen lijkt.

Ik wrijf nog een keer met mijn duim over haar wang en laat dan mijn hand zakken. Want ik weet dat wanneer ik nu niet stop ik niet weet wanneer ik dit wel kan en de kans bestaat dat we voorlopig nog niet vertrekken.

En ondanks dat ik er geen probleem mee zou hebben om verder te gaan, ik weet niet of ik het kan houden bij een simpele make out sessie en mezelf onder controle kan hebben.

Het liefst zou ik haar op de tafel leggen en als een beest te keer gaan met haar maar we hebben elkaar echt nog met pas geleden ontmoet en ik wil niet te snel gaan en dingen hierdoor verzieken.

Dus ik gedraag me als een gentleman en trek me terug. Ze kijkt naar de schoenen die ik aan heb en dan weer naar mij.

En ik kijk haar met een scheve glimlach aan als ze me recht in de ogen aankijkt en ze grinnikt.

"Kun je geen genoeg krijgen van mijn grote voeten Zwaan?" En ik wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen als we alle twee moeten lachen.

Ik maak maar een grapje, dat wil niet zeggen dat ik weet dat het gezegde absoluut wel voor me geldt. Ik ben echt niet in de waan dat ik enorm groot geschapen ben, maar ik ben zelf vrij lang en laat ik het zo zeggen, alles is prima in proporties.

"Ik keek naar wat voor schoenen je draagt, aangezien het in de stallen niet altijd even schoon is. En je verpest echt je schoenen met paardenschijt."

En weer lach ik. Want ik ken haar nog niet zo lang natuurlijk, maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat ze vrijwel nooit scheld of vieze woorden gebruikt. Des te komischer is het om haar het woord 'paardenschijt' te horen gebruiken.

"Met wat Zwaan?"

"Mest, paardenmest, daar verziek je die mooie schoenen mee." Grinnikt ze als ze met haar vuist zacht op mijn schouder bokst.

"Ik heb oude schoenen in mijn auto liggen, dan pak ik die zo wel even mee."

"Oke, top!" Zegt ze met een grote grijns en loopt dan naar de keuken en pakt een sleutelbos uit de keuken la en haar telefoon van het aanrecht.

"Heb je alles wat je nodig hebt? Ik ben klaar om te gaan namelijk." Zegt ze en ik knik.

We lopen naar beneden nadat ze haar jack heeft gepakt en als we beneden zijn steekt ze een vinger in de lucht voor de de voordeur open doet.

"Een moment." Zegt ze met een glimlach en loopt naar de deur van, ik denk het appartement van haar opa en oma. Ze klopt een keer en opent dan de deur en gebaart naar mij om mee te komen.

"He oop, u kent Robert nog wel denk ik?" Ik loop naar hem toe en steek mijn hand uit.

"Hallo meneer." Zeg ik zodra zijn ogen groot worden als hij me achter haar aan ziet komen.

"Dag jongeman, let je op mijn meisie als jullie daar zijn?" Vraag hij met een grote grijns als we elkaar de hand schudden.

"Dat zal ik zeker doen." Ze ik als ik knik.

Het appartement zie er ongeveer het zelfde uit als bij Bo. Alleen staathethierwat voller maar het valt me wel op dat het niet een steriotype inrichting is voor oudere mensen. Ook hier ziet het er allemaal spotloos uit met vrij moderne meubels.

"We gaan even naar Jackson. Heeft u nog iets nodig of kan ik nog iets doen voor ik ga?" Ik krijg een glimlach als ik zie hoe lief ze tegen haar opa doet en het verwarmt me diep van binnen als ze op de armleuning van de stoel gaat zitten waar hij zit.

"Nee hoor mop, ik heb alles wat ik nodig heb, doe je wel voorzichtig met je hand?" Zegt hij als hij met zijn hand op haar bovenbeen klopt.

"Ja hoor oop, ik kijk uit, maar het kan prima met een hand." Ze rolt met haar ogen en ik grinnik.

"Ow maar daar twijfel ik ook niet aan, als je maar niet gaat springen enzo." Zegt hij met gefronste wenkbrauwen en Bo lacht.

"Nee, ik laat alleen even zijn benen strekken in de bak, en misschien gaat Rob wel rijden" en ze kijkt me met een grote grijns aan en ik lach als ik mijn handen voor me hou.

"Ow, nee, mij niet gezien." En ze lachen alletwee.

Ze geeft hem een zoen op zijn wang en we zeggen gedag en stappen naar buiten. Ik steek gelijk over en open mijn achterbak en haal mijn oude Nikes uit de achterbak en trek ze aan.

"Gaan we met mijn auto, of die van jou?" Vraag ik als ik van schoenen wissel.

"Uuuh, nou ik stel voor dat we met een auto van mij gaan." En ik kijk haar verbaasd aan.

"Een auto van jou? Heb je er meer?" En ze grinnikt als ze haar hand uit steekt nadat ik de achterklep dicht heb gedaan en ik pak haar hand.

"Kom meneer Vermeulen, ik hoop dat je het leuk vind."

Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog omdat ik geen idee heb wat ze van plan is. Een eindje verder op in de straat is een garagedeur en deze opent ze.

Daarbinnen staat een oude grijze Citroen DS met een donker dak. Mijn ogen rollen zowat uit hun kassen als ik naar de auto kijk.

"Wow, Bo, meen je dit? Is dit jou auto?" En ze knikt grinnikend haar hoofd.

"Ik heb hem denk ik bijna vijf jaar geleden gekocht en mijn vader heeft hem opgeknapt voor me en sleutelt er zo nu en dan nog wel eens aan."

Ik loop rond de auto om hem goed te kunnen bekijken en hij ziet er echt heel erg gelikt uit. Geen spatje roest te bekennen en de bekleding van de stoelen is zwart leer. Net als het stuur.

Bo loopt zachtjes achter me aan met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Vind je het wat?"

Ik kijk haar aan met een enorme grijns "of ik het wat vind?"

"Ik krijg hier echt een strakke plasser van." Ze slaat haar hoofd naar achter en moet heel hard lachen.

"Het is al weer even geleden dat ik er in gereden heb, en aangezien het een semi automaat is rijdt het makkelijker met mijn hand." En ze steekt haar gipshand in de lucht.

Ze opent de bestuurderskant en gaat zitten als ze de passagiersdeur van het slot haalt en de deur open doet.

Ik stap in en ik word overvallen door een geur van leer en het is of ik op een donzen kussen ga zitten. Alleen al het geluid van de deuren als we deze dichttrekken bezorgt me kippenvel. Maar dat is niets vergeleken van het geluid als ze de motor start.

Ze geeft een paar keer gaf en wacht tot de auto iets omhoog komt, zet hem dan in de versnelling, waarvoor ze nauwellijks de versnellingpook hoeft aan te raken en rijd langzaam de garage uit.

Ik moet een beetje grinniken omdat ze iets omhoog komt als ze er uit draait, waarschijnlijk omdat ze anders geen moer ziet en ze kijkt me fronsend aan en doet net of ze beledigd is omdat ik hier om moet lachen.

Als ze uit de garage is, stapt ze uit en sluit de garagedeur, gaat weer achter het stuur zitten en rijdt verder. Ze pakt haar iphone en sluit hem aan op een snoer en geeft hem dan aan mij.

"Als jij nu eens de muziek regelt meneer Vermeulen." Ik scroll door haar muziek en ik zie gelijk al een aantal favorieten van mezelf staan. Zoals Kings of Leon en Radiohead.

Ondanks dat ze eigenaar is van een club waar vooral, hoe kan het ook anders clubmuziek gedraaid word, is niets van dat genre terug te vinden in haar muzieklijst.

Haar cd's bestaan vooral uit Rock en Soul muziek. En een heleboel cd's die ik zelf ook in mijn kast heb staan. En wederom vind ik weer een enorm pluspunt aan Bo.

Ik klik op 'huidige onderdeel' en het blijkt de cd van Radiohead - The Best Of en zodra 'Just' begint leg ik haar iphone naast me op de stoel.

Ik kijk haar met een glimlach aan en het lijkt wel of ze mijn blik op haar voelt want ze kijkt een moment van de weg en naar mij en beantwoord mijn glimlach.

Ik leg mijn hand op haar been en mijn duim wrijft zacht over de zachte stof van haar broek. En net als bij elke aanraking schiet er een warme golf via mijn vingers door mijn hele arm. Ik vraag me af of ik dit alleen voel of dat zij dit ook heeft.

Ze richt haar aandacht weer op de weg en ik besef me nu pas dat ik geen idee heb waar haar paard gepesioneerd staat. "Waar staat Jackson?"

"In diemen, dus dat is redelijk dichtbij, en daar kan hij lekker naar buiten."

"Ga je er vaak naartoe?"

"Te weinig, ik probeer in ieder geval twee keer per week te gaan, maar soms lukt dat niet altijd helaas."

"Oke, maar je moeder komt ook regelmatig toch?"

"Ja mijn moeder bijna dagelijks, en de dochter van de eigenaresse rijdt er ook een aantal keer per week op, dus hij krijgt aandacht en beweging genoeg."

"Het is meer dat het voor mezelf jammer is, want het is mijn manier om even helemaal nergens aan te denken, niks te voelen, behalve het gevoel van de wind door mijn haar, het geluid van het leer, van zijn hoeven."

Ik knijp zacht in haar been om haar aan te tonen dat ik begrijp wat ze bedoeld. Want ondanks dat het niet heel erg merkbaar is, weet ik wat er nog steeds in haar achterhoofd afspeelt.

Alles in haar leven herinnert haar aan hem. Contstand word ze in haar dagelijkse leven geconfronteerd met het feit dat hij er ooit was en dat nu niet meer is. Geconfronteerd met haar verlies en verdriet.

Ik begin steeds meer en meer te zien hoe heftig en moeilijk het allemaal voor haar moet zijn.

"Het is wel heel fijn dat je hem en de mogelijkheid om even aan alles te ontsnappen hebt in dat geval." Zeg ik zacht.

"Ja dat is het zeker, maar naast dat, vind ik het ook gewoon heel leuk hoor, het is niet alleen therapie." En ze geeft me een scheve glimlach. Het is duidelijk dat ze het luchtig wilt houden en dat vind ik prima. Niet dat ik het erg vind als ze het er over wil hebben, helemaal niet.

Maar ik zie haar liever lachen en haar verdriet niet verdrongen maar wel op de achtegrond.

Ze rijdt het terein van de manage op en parkeert de auto. Ik loop om de auto heen naar haar toe. Ik pak haar hand en trek haar speels naar me toe en vrijwel meteen slaat ze haar armen om mijn middel.

En dan gaat ze op haar tenen staan en geeft me een zoen. Haar mond opent iets en onze tongen dansen langzaam om elkaar heen terwijl ze elkaar nauwelijks raken.

Dan trekt ze zich iets terug en kijkt ze me aan. Het lijkt of ze iets wil zeggen, maar houdt haar mond. In plaats daarvan pakt ze mijn hand weer en knikt met haar hoofd richting de stallen.

"Kom, dan stel ik je voor aan Jackson." Zegt ze zacht maar met een grijns en trekt me mee.

We lopen de stallen door en het valt me op dat er bijna niemand is. Er zijn wel geteld drie mensen in de stallen, allemaal bezig met het verzorgen van hun paarden.

Helemaal achterin de stal stopt ze. Het lijkt wel of hij het gehoord heeft want hoe dichter we komen hoe zenuwachtiger hij lijkt te worden. Tot we voor zijn staldeur staan en Bo hem opent.

Wat ik zie is een enorm, en met enorm bedoel ik echt enorm groot bruin paard. Ik denk dat ik net over zijn rug heen kan kijken als ik er naast zou gaan staan. Hij heeft donkere manen en hij heeft een lichte witte streep tussen zijn ogen en een witte band boven zijn linkerhoef.

"Hey, Jack. Hoe is het?" Zegt ze zacht als hij haar een duw met zijn neus tegen haar boven arm geeft. Ze verliest hierdoor bijna haar evenwicht maar hersteld zich snel en schuift grinnikend haar goede arm onder zijn kin en legt haar hand op zijn neus en kriebelt hem met haar vingers.

"Ja ja, het is te lang geleden, ik weet het, sorryyy." Zegt ze als reactie, alsof hij het deed om haar dit duidelijk te maken.

"Rob, dit is Jackson" zegt ze als ze van hem naar mij kijkt.

"Wow, wat een joekel!" Zeg ik als ik met grote ogen het enorme dier in me opneem en ze moet lachen.

Ze komt weer uit de stal lopen en sluit de deur een beetje. Jackson is inmiddels heel ongeduldig en begint zelfs met zijn hoeven tegen de staldeur te rammen, waarschijnlijk weet hij wat er gaat komen en kan haast niet wachten van opwinding.

"Zou je misschien willen helpen om zijn spullen te halen, ik denk dat het een probleem gaat worden" en ze houdt haar gegipste hand omhoog.

"Ja natuurlijk, ik help je waar maar nodig."

"Dank je, kom" en ze pakt weer mijn hand en trekt me weer mee en ik moet grinniken. Het lijkt of ze het onbewust doet maar het is bijna alsof ze er zeker van wil zijn dat ik mee ga.

Ik ga naast haar lopen en breng haar hand naar mijn mond en geef een kus op haar knokkels als ze lief naar me glimlacht.

"Het zadel is best zwaar en ik denk dat het zeer doet als ik het zou dragen, dus het zou echt heel fijn zijn als je me daar mee wilt helpen."

We lopen een hokje in met allemaal lockers en ze opent er een waar 'Jackson' op staat. Er in hangt het zadel en hoofstel en op de bodem staan twee paar zwarte leren rijlaarzen. Boven in is een plank en daar staat een bak met allemaal borstels en kammen.

Met haar goede arm wil ze onder het zadel en dekje schuiven maar ik leg mijn hand op haar schouder om haar tegen te houden.

"Hier laat mij dat doen." Zeg ik zacht als ik mijn arm onder het zadel schuif en hem op mijn arm til. Jezus! Dat ding is loodzwaar.

"Umpf" zeg ik als ik hem helemaal op mijn arm heb en ze lacht.

"Ja, ja, meneer Vermeulen, hoezo is paardrijden een meisjes sport? Het is hartstikke hard werken."

"Dat kun je wel zeggen, dat ding is niet te tillen. Kun je dat wel alleen zonder om te kappen?" En ze slaat zacht op mijn boven arm als ze grinnikt.

Ze doet haar schoenen een voor een uit en trekt de rijlaarsen aan. Op de hiel van de laarzen zit een zilver spoor, geen pizza snijder zoals je die in cowboy fipms ziet, maar eentje met een bolletje aan het einde.

Daarna pakt ze het hoofdstel en zet haar Timberlands in de locker en doet deze dicht. "Lukt het?" Vraagt ze als ze me met een geamuseerde blik aan kijkt en ik rol met mijn ogen.

Als we weer bij de staldeur aankomen ben ik bijna bang dat hij door de deur komt maar als Bo het hoofdstel over haar gipshand hangt en haar goede hand weer op zijn neus legt lijkt hij wat rustiger te worden.

Ze doet het hoofdstel zonder moeite om maar laat de riempjes los en wil dan de deur iets verder openen. Maar ik ben haar voor.

"Dank je" zegt ze als ze naar me glimlacht en stapt met Jackson uit de box, draait waardoor hij met zijn neus voor de deur staat en slaat de teugel door de tralies en legt er een losse knoop in.

Dan loopt ze onder zijn kin door naar mij. "Zou jij het zadel misschien op hem neer willen leggen?" En ze schuift voorzichtig het donkerblauwe dekje er onder vandaan en zwiept dit over zijn rug.

"Je zegt het maar Zwaan" ze stapt iets opzij zodat ik het zadel over zijn rug kan leggen en als ze tevreden is loopt ze weer onder zijn kin door naar de andere kant om de gordel los te maken en komt weer terug.

Ze pakt onder zijn buik door de gordel en trekt het schapenvachtje dat er omheen zit recht en steekt hem door de riem en geeft er dan een enorme ruk aan.

Ik vanwaar het schapenvachtje om de gordel, want kan me zo voorstellen dat dit een stuk comfortabeler voor Jackson is. Ik help haar de gordel vast in de riem te zetten en als alles goed zit sluit de de riempjes van het hoofdstel.

"Klaar?" Vraag ik opgewonden, want ondanks dat ik zelf niks met paarden in het bijzonder heb ben ik wel erg benieuwd hoe ze gaat rijden met een hand. Ik twijfel er geen moment aan of dit wel gaat lukken.

"Ja, we zijn er klaar voor, dat viel mee toch? Ow, wacht." Ze haalt een dunne zwarte handschoen waarvan de vingers vrij zijn uit haar broekzak en trekt deze aan.

"Waarvoor is die handschoen?" Ze tilt haar hand op en kijkt van haar hand naar mij.

"Zo heb ik iets meer grip op de teugels, aangezien ik mijn rechterhand niet goed zal kunnen gebruiken." Zegt ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalt.

Ze maakt de teugels los van de tralies en wacht tot ik naast haar sta, waarschijnlijk zodat Jackson zijn billen niet naar mij toe draait en we lopen door de stallen naar buiten.

Ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit zo dicht naast een paard gelopen en ik ben weer even onder de indruk van het enorme dier. Ik kijk hoe de spieren in zijn schouders spannen en ontspannen tijdens het lopen en ik begrijp wat ze bedoelde toen ze het had over het geluid van zijn hoeven.

Jackson briest als we bijna bij de bak aan komen en de opwinding van wat er komen gaat straalt bijna van zijn lichaam.

"Volgens mij heeft hij er ontzettend veel zin in" zeg ik grinnikend en Bo kijkt onder zijn kin door grinnikend naar mij.

"Hij heeft gister heel de dag op stal gestaan. En geloof me, nu valt hij nog mee, als mijn moeder gaat rijden met hem is hij veel ongeduldiger. Dan is hij helemaal niet te houden."

We lopen de bak binnen en ik besluit mee te lopen naar het midden voor het geval ik haar nog kan helpen.

"Wil je aan jou kan de beugel losmaken?"

"Uuuh, natuurlijk" zeg ik een beetje onzeker als ik er naar kijk maar als snel zie ik hoe het zit en maak hem los waardoor hij nu veel lager hangt. Ik vroeg me zo net al af hoe ze lekker kon zitten als ze zo hoog zaten.

Ik hoor Bo grinniken en kijk over zijn rug heen naar de andere kan en trek mijn wenkbrauw omhoog als onze blik kruist.

"Oke, anders is dit niet nodig omdat ik alle twee mijn handen heb, maar zou je, als ik opstap aan jou kant het zadel vast willen houden?" Zegt ze grinnikend.

"Zit je me nu uit te lachen Zwaan?"

"Ik zou niet durven meneer Vermeulen, en ik zit nog niet, dus ik kijk wel uit." En daar moet ik om lachen.

"Dat is een goed punt."

"Dus als je wilt, graag een beetje weerstand geven zodat ik niet onder zijn buik hang, met zadel en al."

Ik kijk haar met een scheve glimlach aan en ze lacht. Ik weet zeker dat ze aan mijn blik ziet dat ik twijfel of ik haar wel help omdat het beeld dat ze me nu geeft absoluut grappig is.

"Komt goed. Hup Lucky Luke, Jolly heeft niet heel de dag de tijd." Zeg ik bloedserieus en ze grinnikt.

"Komt 'ie." Ze grijpt met haar linker hand het zadel vast en ik voorkom dat het zadel haar kan op schuift en voor ik het weet moet ik op zij om te voorkomen dat ik haar been in mijn gezicht krijg.

Heel sierlijk stapt ze op het zadel en het is dat ik het weet, maar anders zou ik niet hebben gemerkt dat haar hand in het gips zit.

Ze steekt haar voet door de beugel en grijpt de teugels in een hand en als ik een stap opzij doe rijdt ze weg.

Ze gaat een beetje verzitten en rommelt wat met de teugels tot het naar haar zin is. Ze spoort hem heel licht aan en draaft een paar rondjes. Even hou ik mijn adem in als ze hem opnieuw aanspoort en hij over gaat in galop.

Ze gaan als een speer maar nog steeds ziet het er niet naar uit dat ze er last van heeft dat ze maar een hand heeft. Toch kan ik mezelf niet helpen en ben ik als de dood dat ze er af valt.

Ik had het niet verwacht maar ik vind het echt leuk om te kijken, en voor ik het weet is er een half uur voorbij. Het geluid van het krakende zadel, de ademhaling van Jackson en het geluid als zijn hoeven de zandbodem raken is inderdaad ontzettend rustgevend en ik weet nu al dat ik, als ze het vraagt, zeker een volgende keer weer mee ga.

Na een paar rondjes minderen ze vaart tot ze uiteindelijk stil voor me gaan staan. Bo kijkt me met een enorme grijns aan en ik merk dat ze een beetje buiten adem is.

"Oke, ik doe nog een rondje en dan gaan we weer." Zegt ze met een glimlach en ik merk op dat ze er echt zichtbaar van geniet.

"Doe maar rustig aan hoor, ik vind het leuk om naar je te kijken dus vermaak me prima zo." En ik wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen waarop ze weer moet grinniken.

Nadat ik heb verzekerd dat ik het echt niet vervelend vind en ze het de moeite waard moet maken dat ze gekomen is doet ze nog een paar rondjes.

Een uur later lopen we weer naar haar auto, nadat ik heb geholpen om alles op te ruimen en we nog een praatje met de eigenaares van de manege hebben gemaakt.

Die vertelde Bo dat Jackson vanmiddag buiten in de wei heeft gestaan en haar dochter hem vanmorgen uitgebreid had geborsteld.

"Wil jij terug rijden?" Vraagt ze als ze de sleutels naar me uit steekt.

"Weet je het zeker?" Het verbaasd me een beetje dat ze het vraagt. Ik bedoel, ik zal zelf niet zo heel snel iemand in mijn auto laten rijden. Al zou ik het totaal geen probleem vinden om haar mijn sleutels gegeven want ze heeft me inmiddels echt overtuigd dat ze super goed kan auto rijden.

Dit neemt niet weg dat haar vraag me verbaasd.

"Ja natuurlijk, ik zou het juist leuk vinden omdat ik wil weten wat je er van vind."

Ik grijns naar haar en pak de sleutels aan die ze nog steeds uitsteekt. Ik open de passagiersportier en loop naar de bestuurders kant en ga achter het stuur zitten. I zit zowat met mijn benen in mijn net en Bo legt lachend uit hoe ik de stoel helemaal naar achter kan schuiven.

"Oke, leg even uit hoe ik schakel" vraag ik als ik fronsend naar de hendel kijk en zie dat ik maar twee pedalen heb.

"Gewoon starten en wachten tot hij omhoog is gekomen" ik kijk haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en haar ogen worden een moment wat groter maar kijkt me dan geamuseerd aan.

"Als hij helemaal omhoog is gekomen rijdt het lekkerder meneer Vermeulen" en zodra de woorden uit haar mond zijn zie ik dat ze er zelf een beetje van schrikt en kleuren haar wangen iets. En ik kan het niet helpen maar ik moet lachen.

"Oke, en het schakelen?" Vraag ik snel om te voorkomen dat ik er een ongepaste opmerking maak.

"Uuuh, heel licht het gas iets loslaten en een tikje tegen de hendel geven, je voelt het vast wel, want hij gaat bijna van zelf en wanneer je weer moet schakelen voel je ook vast aan."

"Simpel dus?" Zeg ik als ik mijn schouders ophaal.

"Ja, heel. Allee het achteruit gaan is een opgave aangezien hij niet erg soepel gaat en dus in eens naar achter schiet als je niet oppast."

"Oke, nu snap ik waarom je me laat rijden Zwaan, hoe zet ik hem in zijn achteruit." Zeg ik grinnikend en ze lacht.

Ze trekt aan de hendel en haalt hem bijna helemaal naar beneden en ik start de motor. Heel voorzichtig geef ik gas en ze heeft niet overdreven, het duurt even maar uiteindelijk voel ik dat hij gaat dus laat gas weer iets los.

Gelukkig rij ik de auto rustig uit zijn parkeerplek en zet ik hem terug in de juiste versnelling en rijden we weg. En het is niets wat ik verwacht had. Het rijd echt enorm lekker en nog pittig ook.

We rijden met een ommetje door Amsterdam en het centrum maar uiteindelijk rijden we haar straat in. En ik vind het echt oprecht jammer dat we er al zijn.

Ze pakt de sleutels uit het dashboardkastje en stapt uit om de garagedeur te openen en gebaart naar me om naar binnen te rijden. Ik glimlach van haar vertrouwen in me met haar auto.

Ik rij de auto de garage binnen en ik stap uit. "Hij rijdt echt waanzinnig" zeg ik als we naar elkaar grijnzen.

"Ja dat vind ik dus ook, daar kan de mini echt niet tegenop."

Ze sluit de garagedeur en we lopen weer naar binnen. Ze stopt even bij haar opa om aan te geven dat ze er weer is en straks eten komt brengen voordat we naar boven lopen.

Ze kleed zich snel om en blijft daarna in de keuken om, zoals als afgesproken voor ons te koken. Ik bied een paar keer aan om haar te helpen maar dit slaat ze steeds af. Dus in plaats daarvan ga ik tegen het aanrecht staan als we praten terwijl zij het eten maakt.

Ik grinnik een beetje als ze het zichzelf makkelijk maakt en gaat voor Kip Tandoori uit een pak.

"Mijn opa vind dit echt super lekker, dus ik had hem al beloofd het te maken." Verteld ze als ze de lentenui in ringetjes snijd.

Haar ogen lichten op als ze het over haar opa heeft, iets wat me eerder al is opgevallen. En ik luister aandachtig als ze verteld hoe leuk hij het vind dat ze dit voor hem doet.

"Wil je dan niet samen met hem eten, of hem naar boven halen?" Vraag ik met gefronste wenkbrauwen en ze schud haar hoofd.

"Nee, hij vind het juist wel lekker om even alleen te zijn. Mijn oma is best wel een baasje dus op momenten als deze kan hij heel de dag lekker doen wat hij wil, en vooral niet doen wat hij niet wil." Zegt ze grinnikend en ik grijns naar haar.

Ze doet wat rijst apart in de pan, schept er wat saus overheen en roert alles om. Dat doet ze een deksel op de pan en draait zich om.

"Ik breng dit heel even naar beneden, als je wilt kun je wel mee komen."

Ik pak het pannetje van haar over en ze kijkt me fronsend aan als ik naar haar glimlach en mijn schouders ophaal. "Wat?" Vraag ik grinnikend en ze rolt met haar ogen.

"Je bent me er eentje meneer Vermeulen" zegt ze serieus maar ik zie dat ze moeite moet doen om haar gezicht strak te houden en ik moet lachen.

"Is dat zo Zwaan?"

"Huhu" zegt ze knikkend en ik volg haar via de trap naar beneden. Bij de deur klopt ze een keer voor ze hem opent.

"Oop, ik heb eten voor u" ze loopt naar hem toe en gaat weer op de armleuning van zijn stoel zitten en ik hou het pannetje iets omhoog.

"Oeeeh, heb je rijst met kip Tandoori?" En Bo grinnikt als ze op zijn bovenarm wrijft. "Natuurlijk, dat had ik toch gezegd voor u te maken?"

"Heerlijk mop" zegt hij als hij haar met een glimlach aan kijkt en dan kijkt hij naar mij.

"Je hebt het met haar geboft jongeman, ze kan heerlijk koken" en hij knipoogt naar me en ik grinnik.

"Dat heb ik zeker meneer, maar niet alleen omdat ze zo lekker kookt." En dan besef ik wat ik zeg, wat hij zegt en ik kijk snel naar Bo om te zien of ik iets in haar ogen kan vinden wat aangeeft dat ze het niet waardeert. Maar het is er niet.

Sterker nog ze kijkt me met een lieve glimlach aan en staat dan op. "Heeft u al honger, want dan schep ik wat voor u op?"

"Graag Bobbie, ik ga zowat van mijn graat en die geur is niet bevorderlijk." Ik volg Bo naar de keuken waar ik de deksel van de pan haal zodat ze wat op een bord kan scheppen. Daarna zeg ik de pan op een kookpit.

Ik kan het niet laten en uit het zicht van haar opa geef ik haar een zoen op haar slaap als ze naast me staat en een lepel uit de bestekbak pakt. "Wat ben je toch lief" fluister ik als met mijn lippen tegen haar zachte huid en ze kijkt aan.

"Kom, anders word het koud." En ik gebaar met mijn hoofd richting de woonkamer waar haar opa zit. Al zou ik dat daadwerkelijk zonde vinden, zeg ik het meer omdat het zoenen van Bo nog al afleidend kan zijn en dat lijkt me niet echt gepast in de keuken van haar opa.

Bo zorgt dat alles voor haar opa in handbereik is wat hij nodig heeft en we vertrekken naar boven. Ze legt twee placemats en bestek op tafel en schept wat op de borden als ik wat te drinken voor ons inschenk.

We eten terwijl ze me dingen vraagt over de tijd dat Sam en ik studeerde en we lachen om de rare kapriolen die Sam en ik uithaalde.

Ik help haar met opruimen en we gaan op de bank zitten. Het is inmiddels zeven uur en ze gaapt als ze haar hand voor haar mond slaat. "Ow, sorry, we hebben niets bijzonders gedaan maar ik ben kapot." Verontschuldigd ze.

"Heb je last van je hand?" Ze heeft een sling mee gekregen maar deze heeft ze niet heel de dag gedragen omdat dit onhandig was, dus ik kan me zo voorstellen dat het inmiddels als een idioot aan het kloppen is en ze er last van heeft.

"Nee, valt wel mee, ik zal blij zijn als het gips eraf mag volgende week."

"Als het eraf mag." En ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

"Zou je denken dat het nog niet genoeg genezen is volgende week." En ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Ik weet het niet, ik hoop het voor je, maar misschien moet je er vanuit gaan dat het er nog niet af mag zodat het niet te veel tegenvalt."

En dan pruilt ze haar lip. "Nu kunnen we voorlopig niet squashen." En dan grinnikt ze. Verrek, dat is waar ook. Dat was ik helemaal vergeten, hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten?

Ik draai me naar haar toe en kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Hoe heb ik dat kunnen vergeten?" En ze moet lachen.

"Omdat we afgelopen zondag al andere plannen hadden. En voor zover ik me kan herinneren vond ik wat we zondag gedaan hebben veel leuker dan squashen."

Ze kijkt me even met grote ogen aan maar moet uiteindelijk grinniken. "En dan bedoelde ik het lunchen bij Alison en Sam." En ik lach.

Ik ga wat dichter bij haar zitten en leg mijn hand op haar gezicht als ik met mijn andere hand haar heup zacht grijp en haar een beetje naar me toe trek.

"Ik vond wat daarvoor en daarna deden veel leuker." Fluister ik zacht voor mijn lippen die van haar raken en ik zoen haar zacht. Ze verstijft een moment maar zodra de zoen iets intenser word ontspant ze en leegt ze haar goede hand in mijn nek en voel ik haar vingers door de korte haren in mijn nek gaan.

Het kriebelt een beetje en zendt een warme schok door mijn lichaam. Mijn lul reageert op onze aanraking en ik voel mezelf weer hard worden.

Mijn tong glijd langzaam over haar onderlip en ze opent haar mond iets. Zodra we contact maken schiet er een tintelend gevoel door mijn lijf.

Ik trek haar weer iets dichterbij en ze slaat haar been over me heen en komt op me zitten. Ik kreun in haar mond als ze zich laat zakken.

"Jezussss" sis ik tegen haar lippen als ze haar heupen zo beweegt waardoor ze over de lengte van mijn lul glijd.

Ik leg mijn hand op haar heup om haar bewegingen te stoppen. Een keer per dag met je broek nog aan klaarkomen is genoeg.

"Sorry" fluisterd ze tussen onze zoenen door.

"Je hoeft daar echt geen sorry te zeggen, alles behalve dat. Ik sta alleen niet voor mezelf in als je dat doet, omdat het nogal invloed heeft op mijn zelfbeheersing." Ze grinnikt en zoent me nog een keer en laat zich dan naast me op de bank vallen.

Haar gezicht ligt in een kussen en ze gromt zacht waar ik hard om moet lachen. Het ontgaat me niet dat ze nog half over mijn schoot ligt en met haar heerlijke billen omhoog ligt.

Ik moet mezelf echt inhouden om ze niet vast te grijpen. Maar gelukkig red ze me door zich om te draaien en overeind te gaan zitten.

Haar benen liggen nog steeds in mijn schoot en als ik haar aankijk blaast ze vanuit de hoek van haar mond een sliert haar uit haar gezicht en ik lach weer.

"Lach maar meneer Vermeulen." Zegt ze zogenaamd geiriteerd.

"Wat is er Zwaan, deed ik iets verkeerd?"

Ze trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog en ik kijk haar geamuseerd aan.

"Zeker niet, eerder het tegenover gestelde, denk je dat je de enige bent die moeite heeft met zelfbeheersing meneer Vermeulen?"

Ik gooi mijn hoofd naar achter als ik moet lachen en kijk haar daarna weer met een scheve glimlach aan.

"Geef je daar nou toe dat je een ontzettend dirty mind hebt Zwaan?"

"Misschien" zegt ze onverschillig en als ze haar schouders ophaalt.

Ik duik naar voren, met mijn gewicht rustend op een arm en onze lippen elkaar weer raken weer.

"Bestaat er een mogelijkheid dat je die een keer met me deelt?" Zeg ik zacht tegen haar lippen en ik voel haar glimlachen.

"Wie weet meneer Vermeulen" en dan zoent ze me weer en ik voel gelijk haar tong langs mijn onderlip gaan. Mijn hand glijd van haar heup over haar zij, langs haar ribben en mijn duim streelt langs de zijkant van haar borst voor ik mijn hand er overheen leg en heel zacht knijp.

Ze kreunt, en dat zorgt voor een reactie van mijn lul als hij probeert door mijn gulp te barsten en ik ga een beetje verliggen om te zorgen dat hij niet meer zo erg bekneld ligt.

Hierdoor lig ik tegen de buitenkant van haar dij aan en aan haar reactie merk ik dat ze me voelt doordat ze scherp inademt.

Ze legt haar gipshand over mijn schouder en haar andere hand glijd langs mijn zij naar beneden, over mijn heup en op mijn bovenbeen en dan trekt ze mijn been iets over die van haar.

Jezus, wat doet ze me aan! Hierdoor word er frictie gecreëerd als ik ordinair tegen haar aan rij. Dit keer ontsnapt er een kreun uit mijn mond en val ik haar mond weer aan.

Ik begin het echt warm te krijgen en echt geil te worden en de manier waarop Bo reageert helpt ook niet bepaald om af te koelen.

En dan gaat mijn telefoon. In eerste instantie negeren we het maar hij blijft gaan. En aangezien hij in mijn broekzak zit en ik tegen haar aan lig is het behoorlijk irritant en afleidend.

Ik zoen haar nog een keer en ga met een diepe zucht overeind zitten. Bo is licht buiten adem en gaat ook zitten als ze haar shirt iets recht trekt.

Ik vis mijn telefoon uit mijn broek en als ik zie wie het is kan ik niet geloven dat uitgerekend zij, op een moment als dit stoort.

"Natuurlijk!" mompel ik als ik mijn whatsapp open om de berichtmelding te verwijderen. Misschien moet ik ook gewoon eerlijk zijn tegen Puck en zeggen dat ik niet meer met haar wil afspreken zoals we dat deden.

Dit zodat ze me niet ongemakkelijk laat voelen door te bellen en berichten te sturen waarin duidelijk is wat ze van me wilt.

"Is het iets vervelends?" Vraagt Bo zacht en als ik haar aan kijk zie ik dat ze op haar onderlip bijt. Wat moet ik zeggen, dat het mijn ex-vriendin is die wil afspreken vanavond omdat we elkaar tot voor kort nog voor seks gebruikte?

Ik denk niet dat dit een goed plan is. Dus zeg ik verder niks. "Nee, het is niks." En ik leg mijn telefoon op tafel. Ik maak een notitie in mijn achterhoofd om Puck subtiel te laten weten dat ik niet meer met haar zal afspreken.

Niet dat ik geheimen wil hebben of heb voor Bo, alleen denk ik niet dat dit info is waar ze op zit te wachten. En het is al ruim een half jaar geleden dat ik voor het laatst heb afgesproken met Puck.

Ik besluit er niet langer over na te denken. Ik deal wel met Puck als ik weer thuis ben.

"Hoe laat wil je dat ik morgen kom helpen?" Vraag ik als ik me iets naar haar toe draai en ze glimlacht naar me.

"Kijk maar, ik ga denk ik rond half twaalf naar de club."

"Zal ik dan zorgen dat ik hier voor half twaalf ben zodat ik er met je naartoe kan rijden."

En ze knikt. "Als je dat niet vervelend vind. Heel graag."

Ik zie dat het bijna acht uur is, en ook al wil ik echt niet, misschien vind ze het wel prettig om wat tijd voor zich zelf te hebben. Dus besluit ik naar huis te gaan.

"Dan zorg ik dat ik hier op tijd ben. Kan ik nog wat voor je doen voor ik ga?" Het lijkt even of ze teleurgesteld kijkt als ik hiermee aan geef naar huis te gaan maar het is zo kort dat ik niet zeker weet of ik het wel goed zag.

"Nee hoor, ik denk dat ik lekker vroeg naar bed ga, ik ga morgen ochtend vroeg met opa naar de kapper." Mijn ogen worden groot en ik kijk haar aan.

"Je gaat toch niet je haar knippen hé?" Waar het vandaan komt, geen idee en ze moet lachen om mijn licht paniekerige vraag.

"Nee wees niet bang, alleen de puntjes" zegt ze grinnikend. "En aangezien ik een haarwas- handicap heb laat ik mijn haar daar even wassen" zegt ze met een gijns en ik moet nu ook grinniken.

"Ik wil je daar ook wel bij helpen." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach.

"Dat geloof ik graag meneer Vermeulen." En ze moet lachen als ze haar hoofd schud.

Ik sta op en pak mijn telefoon. "Dan ga ik, zo heb je ook nog wat aan je avond."

En ze kijkt me fronsend aan. "Je hoeft voor mij niet weg hoor Rob."

"Dat weet ik, maar dan kan ik thuis nog even wat voor mijn werk doen, ik heb nog wat mails die ik wil afwerken voor maandag."

"Ik snap het, ik moet ook nog wel wat werk doen, dus ik zal je verstandige besluit maar volgen." Zegt ze grinnikend.

Ze loopt naar me toe en verrast me een beetje als ze haar armen om mijn middel slaat en haar hoofd tegen mijn borst legt.

"Dank je wel Rob, dat je gister bent gebleven." Zegt ze lief en ik hoor haar haar zacht inhaleren en glimlach als ik besef dat ze weer aan me ruikt. "Graag gedaan Bo, ik vond het echt ontzettend leuk vandaag." En dan pak ik haar schouders en duw haar een beetje van me af zodat ik haar aan kan kijken.

"En zit je nu weer aan me te snuiven Zwaan?" Vraag ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en ze giechelt. Yep! Daar is die giechel weer en ik grijns naar haar.

"Sorry, ik kon me niet inhouden." Zegt ze met een verlegen glimlach en ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Je mag zo veel aan me ruiken als je maar wilt Bobbie." En ik knipoog naar haar als ze me aan kijkt bij het horen van haar volledige naam.

Haar onderlip verdwijnt tussen haar tanden en ik probeer te achterhalen wat ze denkt, maar ze kijkt me aan op een manier die ik niet helemaal kan plaatsen. Het lijkt wel of haar ademhaling iets mer hoorbaar is. Wacht!

Vind ze het opwindend als ik haar bij haar volledige naam noem, op dezelfde manier als wanneer ze mij meneer Vermeulen noemt? Ik kan me herinneren dat ik haar ook zo noemde net voor ze klaar kwam. Trok ik haar toen over de streep omdat ik haar Bobbie noemde?

Ik hoop dat dit iets is waar ik zeer binnenkort achter kan komen.

Ik zoen haar en al snel is de simpele kus verandert in een sensuele tong zoen en gaat onze ademhaling sneller als mijn handen op en neer over haar zij glijden. Ik laat een hand rusten op haar heerlijke billen en knijp zacht als ik haar tegen me aan trek.

Ik ben inmiddels weer kei hard en ik wil dat ze voelt wat ze met me doet. Ze reageert gelijk op de aanraking en ze verlaat mijn mond en glijd met haar tong langs mijn kaak naar mijn nek. Ze zoent mijn hals met open mond en ik voel het tipje van haar tong over mijn huid glijden.

Als haar lippen rond mijn ademsappel sluiten ontplof ik bijna en er ontsnapt een soort van grom diep vanuit mijn keel. Dit stopt haar niet maar gaat juist door naar de andere kant van mijn hals en likt aan mijn oorlel en weer terug langs mijn kaak.

Ze geeft een kus in de hoek van mijn mond voor onze lippen elkaar weer raken. Als onze tongen elkaar weer vinden leg ik mijn handen aan weerszijde van haar gezicht en ik voel lui haar kaken bewegen. Na een tijdje trek ik me iets terug om adem te kunnen halen en ik kijk haar aan.

We zijn inmiddels alle twee buiten adem en ook al wil ik het niet we moeten echt stoppen voor ik dit niet meer kan. En ook al verlang ik enorm naar haar, dat moge duidelijk zijn. Ik wil dat het perfect is als we op dat punt komen.

Ik weet ook zeker dat mijn geduld beloond zou worden want ze weet absoluut wat ze doet. En ik heb het idee dat ze het nog onbewust doet ook, wat het des te opwindender maakt.

Maar ik wil het vooral rustig aan doen om dingen op te kunnen bouwen voor we daar zijn. Ik heb Puck ontmoet in een kroeg en we zijn die zelfde nacht nog bij elkaar in bed beland. We hadden elkaar al wel vaker gezien en met elkaar geflirt tijdens het uit gaan, maar dat was het dan ook.

We begonnen met seks en zijn daarna pas gaan daten. En ook al weet ik echt wel dat dit niet de reden is geweest waarom dingen niet werkte uiteindelijk, wil ik het met Bo toch anders doen.

Ik wil dat we elkaar eerst beter leren kennen, elkaar helemaal vertrouwen tot we die stap nemen. Niet dat ik haar nu niet genoeg vertrouw, maar dat hoeft nog niet voor haar te gelden. En ik wil dat ze weet dat het me niet te doen is voor alleen de seks.

Ik mag er dan wel continue aan denken, het is niet het enige dat ik van haar verlang. Het enige waar ik in haar geval naar verlang.

"Als ik nog naar huis wil, moeten we nu echt stoppen." Zeg ik als mijn ademhaling weer een beetje rustiger is en ik met mijn voorhoofd tegen die van haar leun. En ze glimlacht naar me.

"Dat is misschien wel verstandig inderdaad." Fluistert ze zacht. We laten elkaar los en ik loop naar de tafel waar mijn tas staat en pak hem op.

Ze loopt me mee naar beneden om nog even bij haar opa te kijken. Bij de deur trek ik zacht met mijn duim haar onderlip van tussen haar tanden en zoen haar nog een keer.

"Tot morgen Bo" fluister ik tegen haar lippen.

"Tot morgen Rob." Antwoord ze op de zelfde manier. Ik wrijf nog een keer zacht met mijn duim over haar wang en draai me dan om en loop naar mijn auto.

Als ik voorbij rij staat ze er nog steeds en we zwaaien naar elkaar. Ik zie vanuit mijn achteruitkijkspiegel dat ze de voordeur dicht doet en ik zucht diep. Het gevoel dat het me geeft om bij haar weg te gaan bevalt me totaal niet.

Het geeft me een heel naar en onrustig gevoel. Maar om heel eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet of ik nog een nacht naast haar kan liggen zonder te ver te gaan. Het is me duidelijk dat we moeite hebben om van elkaar af te blijven. En het feit dat zij het net zo moeilijk vind is ook niet echt bevordelijk.

Eenmaal thuis pak ik een biertje en ga gelijk met mijn Macbook aan tafel zitten en werk de mail af die erin staat.

Als ik klaar ben sluit ik beneden alles af en besluit snel te douchen voor ik naar bed ga. Ik ruim mijn tas leeg en trek mijn kleren uit en ga onder de douche staan.

Onder de warme straal van de douche kan ik maar aan een ding denken. Bo! Haar gezicht, haar haar. Haar geur. De geluiden die ze maakt. En nog geen paar minuten later ben ik weer knoer hard. Ik grijp mezelf in mijn hand en ga langzaam heen en weer en mijn ogen sluiten.

Als mijn gedachten aangevallen worden door beelden van Bo, van haar borsten, haar heerlijke lichaam, gaat mijn hand sneller. Met mijn andere hand leun ik tegen de tegelwand om te zorgen dat ik niet om lazer.

Ik bijt mijn tanden op elkaar als ik een paar minuten later mijn orgasme al aan voel komen en mijn ademhaling snel via mijn lippen naar buiten komt. Zal zij ook zoeken naar verlichting op deze manier?

Met het beeld in mijn hoofd van Bo op bed met haar hand tussen haar benen zorgt dat ik onverwacht heftig klaar kom. Ik grom en kreun en knijp mijn ogen dicht als ik mezelf voel pulseren.

Zo blijf ik even staan tot mijn ademhaling wat kalmer is en ik een beetje ben bij gekomen. Dit wil niet zeggen dat ik het beeld van Bo al kwijt ben en opeens is mijn orgasme helemaal niet meer zo bevredigend.

Ik was mijn haar en lichaam en na tien minuten sta ik weer buiten de douche. Semi hard, maar probeer het te negeren. Net als de beelden van Bo die in mijn hoofd blijven. Ik poets mijn tanden en kruip in bed.

Zodra ik lig pak ik mijn telefoon en open mijn whatsapp.

_R: Je hebt echt geen idee wat je met me doet Zwaan!_

Nog geen twee minuten later zie ik dat ze reageerd.

_B: Ik ben onschuldig meneer Vermeulen, ik heb geen idee waar u het over heeft._

_R: Volgens mij ben je helemaal niet zo onschuldig als je me wilt doen geloven..._

Ik weet niet waar het vandaan komt maar ik voel me een beetje brutaal, ik voel me een beetje als een oversekste tiener maar dit stopt me niet.

_B: Meneer Vermeulen toch, vanwaar deze beschuldiging opeens?_

_R: Omdat je het heel hard voor me maakt om anders te denken..._

Ik vraag me af of ze mijn dubbele betekenis vat. Want het was absoluut bewust dubbel bedoeld.

_B: Wat bedoelt u nu precies te zeggen meneer Vermeulen?_

_R: Helemaal niks! Wat ben je nu aan het doen?_

_B: Doen? Ik doe niks, ik lig in bed... met jou te whappen..._

_B: Wat dacht je anders meneer Vermeulen?_

_R: Haha, ik weet het niet, ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig._

_B: Wat ben jij aan het doen?_

_R: Het zelfde als dat wat jij doet!_

_B: Het is koud zo alleen in bed... :(_

_R: Ik kan misschien wel zorgen dat je het wat warmer krijgt..._

Dit was een inkoppertje, en aangezien mijn oversekste modus duidelijk aan staat, is het verzonden voor ik mezelf kan tegenhouden.

_B: ... En hoe had je gedacht dat te doen meneer Vermeulen?_

_R: Ik heb wel een aantal manieren en suggesties..._

Het valt me gelijk op dat ze er wat langer over doet om te reageren. Omdat ze haar gedachten ergens anders heeft of omdat ze niet goed weet of en hoe ze moet reageren_?_

_B: Nu ben ik nieuwsgierig..._

Er ontstaat een scheve glimlach op mijn gezicht als ze me duidelijk uitdaagt om verder te gaan.

_R: Stel je voor dat ik naast je lig, en ik heel, heel ondeugende dingen met je doe..._

En weer duurt het even voor ze reageert. Er gaan geen minuten voorbij maar ik zie haar niet, zoals dat anders wel is, gelijk typen nadat ik op verzenden heb gedrukt.

_B: Ondeugende dingen?_

_R: Ow absoluut! Dingen waar je van zal blozen als ik het zou zeggen..._

_B: Denk je dat?_

_R: Ik weet het wel zeker!_

Ik besluit mezelf te gedragen en in mijn achterhoofd te houden dat ze misschien dingen gaat zeggen waar ze zich later ongemakkelijk bij zal voelen. En om te voorkomen dat ik mezelf totaal voor schut zetten.

_R: Droom zacht, lieve Bo..._

_B: Slaap lekker ondeugende Rob, en tot morgen, X_

Ik grinnik als ik mijn telefoon op mijn nachtkastje leg. Ik draai me op mijn zij en het duurt niet lang voor ik in slaap val.


	19. Chapter 19

Ik heb de wekker op mijn telefoon gezet en mezelf voorgenomen om zo lang mogelijk in bed te blijven liggen. Als ik het echt niet meer hou, sta ik zuchtend op.

Ik haal al het beddengoed eraf om het in de was te kunnen gooien. Ik heb als een malle liggen zweten vannacht en ik heb het idee dat alles naar mij meurt.

Mijn dromen werden overspoeld met beelden van Bo. Waarschijnlijk ook de reden van mijn zweten en de enorme boner die ik heb. Mijn hele lijf plakt en ik besluit snel even te douchen voor ik me aan kleed en me klaar maak voor weer een middag met Bo.

Is het niet om mijn zweet van mijn lichaam te spoelen dan is het wel om mezelf te verlichten en ik kom binnen enkele seconden al klaar. Een ding weet ik zeker, nooit, maar dan ook nooit zal iemand te weten komen hoe vaak ik de laatste tijd mijn lul in mijn hand heb gehad om mezelf af te trekken.

Ik breek echt alle persoonlijke records als het daarom gaat. Maar wil ik enigszins comfortabel de dag door komen moet ik mezelf echt een 'handje' helpen.

Ik ontbijt en rook een sigaret waarna ik wat in mijn huis rommel en opruim voor ik mijn tanden poets en de deur achter me dichttrek om naar Bo te gaan.

Iets voor half twaalf sta ik bij Bo voor de deur en ik bel bij haar aan.

"Goedemorgen Rob, kom maar naar boven hoor, ik ben bijna klaar." Klinkt haar stem door de intercom en ik loop glimlachend naar boven. Haar deur staat open en als ik naar binnen stap zie ik haar nergens.

Ik loop naar de bank en ga zitten om geduldig te wachten tot ze tevoorschijn komt. En mijn geduld word beloond.

Ze ziet er, wanneer niet, fantastisch uit en ik kan de grijns op mijn gezicht niet in bedwang houden.

Ze draag een donkerblauwe blouse waarvan de mouwen doorschijnend zijn en een strakke broek met donkerblauwe en zwarte legerprint. Het ziet er echt fantastisch uit in combinatie met haar lichte huid en donkere haar.

Ze loopt op haar blote voeten en ik haar handen heeft ze wat lijkt op sokken en een paar zwarte enkellaarsjes.

"Hai" zegt ze een beetje verlegen als ze naast me gaat zitten. "Hey" reageer ik als ze zich een beetje naar me toe draait.

Het lijkt weer even of ze wat wil zeggen maar lijkt te twijfelen. En dan opeens komt ze dichterbij. Zo dichtbij dat ik even bang ben dat ze met haar hoofd tegen de mijne zal knallen. Maar in plaats van ons hoofd knallen haar lippen tegen die van mij.

Ik ben blij dat ik mijn mond dicht had want anders zaten mijn voortanden nu door haar lippen. Ik ben een moment overdonderd als ze haar arm om mijn nek slaat en haar goede hand over mijn wang heen glijd. Maar het duurt maar een fractie van een seconde.

Ik pak haar gezicht en beantwoord haar zoen. Na een moment trekt ze zich terug. "Goedemorgen" zeg ik grinnikend en ze grijnst naar me.

"Nu wel inderdaad." Ze draait zich weer terug om haar sokken aan te trekken en dan haar schoenen en ik kijk met een glimlach op mijn gezicht naar deze bijzondere, lieve, prachtige vrouw.

Ik weet nog niet hoe, maar er komt een moment dat ik Emi zal bedanken dat ze Bo aan ons heeft voorgesteld. Dat ze Bo aan mij heeft voorgesteld. Het is misschier wat voorbarig, maar ik weet nu al dat ik heel blij word van haar gezelschap, en dat ik nu al een onverklaarbaar onprettig gevoel voel als ik niet bij haar ben.

Een beetje een onrustig gevoel. Het is misschien niet heel sterk maar het is er zeker en ik heb zo'n gevoel dat dit alleen maar zal versterken.

"Heb je er een beetje zin in?" Vraagt ze als ze haar schoenen aan heeft en zich weer een beetje draait zodat ze me beter kan aankijken.

"Absoluut, ik ben echt benieuwd, ik heb namelijk geen idee wat ik moet verwachten." Antwoord ik met een glimlach.

"Ik kan natuurlijk alleen voor mezelf spreken, maar ik vind het altijd echt heel erg leuk. Als het aan mij zou liggen zou ik het veel vaker doen."

En ik moet grinniken. "Ik weet niet waar ik meer zin in heb om te zien, hun enthousiasme of dat van jou."

En ze lacht. "Maar een manier om daar achter te komen." Dn staat ze op en steekt haar hand naar me uit en ik pak hem en ik ga staan.

Ze houdt mijn hand vast als ze haar tas van tafel pakt en haar sleutels uit de keukenla en pas als we bij de trap aankomen laat ze mijn hand los.

Nog voor we de voordeur uit gaan laat ze haar opa weten dat ze weg is en vertrekken dan.

Ik open haar deur en ze stapt in de auto en ik loop snel naar de bestuurderskant. Als ik achter het stuur ga zitten kijken we naar elkaar en glimlachen.

Ik start de motor en rij weg. "Heb je deze auto nog maar net?" Vraagt ze als we haar straat uit rijden.

"Nog niet zo heel erg lang inderdaad, al wilde ik hem wel al heel lang."

"Dan voelde je je waarschijnlijk als een kind op sinterklaasavond toen je hem eindelijk kocht." Zegt ze grinnikend en ik lach.

"Uuuh, hoe gênant dat misschien ook is, ik denk inderdaad dat je het daarmee kan vergelijken" geef ik toe.

"Dat is niet gênant, dat is juist heel gaaf, gaaf dat je kon kopen wat je zo graag wilde hebben."

"Dat is een van de voordelen van financieel het goed hebben inderdaad, en ik heb er heel hard voor gewerkt dus dat voelde absoluut goed." En ze grijnst naar me.

We kletsen nog wat en na een paar minuten staan we voor de club. Bo geeft aan dat ik voor de deur kan parkeren en loopt snel naar binnen om een parkeerkaart te halen.

"Hier, dit is een parkeerkaart voor de hele dag." Zegt ze als ze terug komt en me de kaart geeft.

"En jij hebt deze betaald?" En ze rolt met haar ogen. "Nee de S.O. heeft dat betaald."

"De S.O.?" Vraag ik met fronsende wenkbrauwen en ze wijst achter zich, naar het bord boven de deur.

"Geloof me, met die naam heb ik niets te maken." Zegt ze lachend als ik begrijp wat ze bedoeld.

Als we binnen stappen zijn er een aantal mensen druk bezig. Een man van in de veertig schat ik, is de vloer aan het boenen met een machine, Roel is de bar aan het schoonmaken en er is een jongen bezig bij de draai tafel.

"Goedemorgen allemaal, dit is Rob, Rob dit is Joey" en ze gebaart naar de jongen bij de draai tafel en hij knikt met zijn hoofd naar me als een 'hallo' en ik doe het zelfde terug.

"Dit is Martin, de vader van Joey, Martin Rob" en aangezien Martin vrijwel naast ons staat en de machine heeft uitgezet loopt hij naar me toe en voor nadat hij zijn handen aan zijn broek heeft geveegd schudden we elkaar de hand.

"Hoi Rob, leuk je te ontmoeten jongen." Zegt hij vriendelijk met een zwaar Amsterdams accent. "Dank u."

"Je en jij graag Rob, anders voel ik me zo'n ouwe lul." En ik grinnik. "Is goed, dank je."

"Martin zorgt er altijd voor dat de vloeren brandschoon zijn en Joey helpt met de apparatuur." Legt Bo uit als ze me mee trekt naar de bar waar Roel nog steeds bezig is.

Hij droogt zijn handen af en loopt naar ons toe. Hij geeft Bo een zoen op haar wang en slaat dan op een mannelijke manier op mijn schouder.

"Cool dat je er bent man, nu ben ik eens niet de enige die alle dames moet vergezellen op de dans vloer." Zegt hij lachend.

"Ben blij dat ik kan helpen. Ik begreep dat het de mensen van je vriendin's werk zijn?"

En hij knikt. "Ja klopt, Nien werkt er al bijna acht jaar, en ook al bijna acht jaar met de zelfde mensen. Die jongens vinden het prachtig joh."

Ik weet nu al dat ik Roel zal mogen. Het is een relaxte gast. Hij doet me een beetje aan Steven denken. Makkelijk in de omgang en geen geouwehoer.

"Ik ben heel erg benieuwd." Zeg ik enthousiast.

"Kan ik ergens mee helpen?" Vraag ik vervolgens als ik naar Bo kijk en dan naar Roel.

Roel krabt op zijn achterhoofd en kijkt even achter zich.

"Misschien kan je mij en Bo helpen met de snacks?"

"Prima" Bo glimlacht naar me en ze knikt met haar hoofd richting de keuken en ik volg haar en Roel.

De keuken is niet groot en het is eigenlijk ook niet echt een keuken te noemen. En staan grote koelers en een enorme wasbak met een grote vaatwasser eronder en boven de wasbak hangt een roestvrijstalen afzuigkap, zo een die je vaak in restaurants ziet, maar dan iets kleiner.

Direct onder de afzuigkap zijn twee friteuses en op het aanrecht staan snacks voor in de frituur en een aantal zakken chips.

"We proberen er altijd een beetje een feestje van te maken, anders doen we dit natuurlijk niet, maar zo word de mini keuken tenminste nog gebruikt."

Ze zegt het bijna alsof ze zich moet verantwoorden en ik kan niets anders dan grinniken om haar.

"Misschien kunnen jullie de sandwiches doen." Zegt hij wijzend naar het witte brood en het beleg dat er naast ligt.

Er ligt Rucola sla, kipfilet, roomkaas, zalm, komkommer, gebakken bacon en en cherry tomaatjes. En er liggen cocktailprikkers om alles op zijn plek te houden.

Bo legt me uit welke combinaties samen mogen en we gaan aan de slag. Ze heeft verschillende taartschalen die ze vervolgens per drie op elkaar zet, waar we de sandwiches die klaar zijn opleggen.

Roel vraagt terwijl we bezig zijn wat er gebeurt is toen ze haar hand brak. En wat ik begrijp is dat Roel al langs deze mafketel is geweest. Iets waar Bo duidelijk niet zo blij mee is, maar hij verzekerd haar dat hij niets gedaan heeft behalve duidelijk gemaakt dat dit niet nog een keer moet gebeuren.

Hij kijkt me een moment aan en knikt dan als Bo niet kijkt. Duidelijk dat het niet bij een waarschuwing is gebleven en hij het opgelost heeft.

Na twintig minuten zijn de vier torentjes van taartschalen vol met sandwiches. Ik moet toegeven, het ziet er super lekker een vooral leuk uit. Ze zet de schalen in de koeling en pak drie grote roestvrijstalen schalen en legt in iedere schaal een zak chips.

"Die doe ik er straks in, net voor ze komen." Legt ze uit als ze me fronsend ziet kijken.

Ik knik grijzend mijn hoofd en ze glimlacht naar me.

"Ik geloof dat het meeste nu wel klaar is. We hoeven het alleen nog maar binnen te zetten als ze er straks zijn, maar dat doen Martin en Joey, die zijn van de bediening vanmiddag" zegt ze grinnikend als ze haar goede hand door haar haren haalt.

Ze kijkt om zich heen, waarschijnlijk om te checken of ze niet vergeet en gaat dan naast me staan, met haar billen leunend tegen het aanrecht.

"Kan ik nog iets doen?" Vraag ik als ik speels en zacht met mijn schouder tegen die haar bots.

"Nope, het is nu wachten tot ze er zijn, wil je ook koffie, of wat anders?" Zegt ze terwijl ze op haar horloge kijkt en haar hand naar me uitsteekt voor ze weg wil lopen.

Ik pak haar hand en grijns naar haar. "Koffie zou lekker zijn." Ik geef een zachte ruk aan haar hand en ze bots tegen mijn borst aan.

"Hey" zegt ze fronsend en ik grinnik. Ik steek een sliert haar die in haar gezicht hangt achter haar oor en laat mijn hand in haar nek liggen als mijn duim de lijn van haar kaak volgt.

Ik buig mijn hoofd iets en zoen haar. En nog een keer. En nog een keer. En dan openen we onze monden en onze tongen glijden sensueel langs elkaar heen.

"Bo, Nien belde om te ze... Wow, sorry!" Geschrokken kijken we op en ik zie Roel zich snel omdraaien alsof we naakt staan en op een heel ongepast moment binnen komt vallen.

Niet dat het niet het verkeerde moment is, maar zo erg is het toch niet dat hij ons ziet zoenen? Bo denkt hier kennelijk anders over want ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en ik zie haar wangen kleuren.

"Nien heeft gebeld, waarvoor?" Vraag ze nadat ze haar keel heeft geschraapt en naar hem toe loopt en hij zich weer om draait.

Het is me duidelijk dat ze zich alle twee ontzettend ongemakkelijk voelen maar hun best doen om het te doen voorkomen alsof er niets aan de hand is.

Ik heb werkelijk geen idee wat het probleem is. Maar ik heb zo'n vermoede dat dit aan mijn ligt, en niet aan hen. Alsof ik iets mis.

"Ja ze belde om te zeggen dat ze onderweg zijn omdat ze niet meer te houden waren." En nu lachen ze alle twee.

"Ze zaten al uren klaar om te gaan zeker?" Vraagt Bo met een grijns.

"Inderdaad, dus Nien heeft ze in de bus gegooid en is iets eerder dan gepland vertrokken."

"Dat geeft niets" ze kijkt op de klok achter zich en als onze blikken een moment kruisen glimlacht ze lief naar me voor ze weer naar Roel kijkt.

"Nog net tijd genoeg om wat te drinken, heb namelijk echt zin in een bak pleur" het laatste woord zegt ze met een Haags accent en ik grinnik.

We lopen naar de bar en Roel maakt voor iedereen nog een bak koffie. We gaan aan de bar zitten en ik luister naar de verhalen van de vorige keren dat de groep was geweest en we lachen om de dansmoves die ze kennelijk maken.

Roel verteld ook dat zijn vriendin, Nien zwanger is van hun tweede kind en dat dit haar laatste dag is voor haar verlof dus een soort afscheidsfeestje voor haar is.

"Oke, cool man, weten jullie al wat het word?" Vraag ik aan Roel en ik zie zijn ogen oplichten als hij erover praat.

Ze hebben al een zoontje van bijna drie, en eindelijk krijgt Finn, zo heet hij er een zusje erbij.

"Finn is echt super grappig, soms blijft hij bij me slapen en ik lig echt in een deuk van de uitspraken die hij soms doet" verteld Bo grinnikend.

"Het is zeker een bijdehand, hij doet ons echt verbazen met de dingen die soms uit zijn mondje komen." Voegt Roel lachend toe en ik grinnik weer.

"Vind je kinderen leuk Rob?" Vraag Roel opeens met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Ja zeker, ik vind ze geweldig, ik kan ook niet wachten tot ik zelf een neefje of een nichtje krijg."

"Wil je zelf geen kinderen?" Ik zie Bo naar me kijken en het lijkt of ze net zo nieuwsgierig is naar deze vraag als Roel.

"Absoluut wel, maar dat doe je niet alleen als man" zeg ik lachend en daar moeten ze alle twee om grinniken.

"Klopt," zegt Roel lachend "maar het is het beste wat me is overkomen, iets wat ik niet verwacht had, maar ik vind het echt geweldig."

Bo glimlacht naar me als ik haar aankijk en dan horen we een auto toeteren. De buiten deur en alle tussendeuren staan open dus het is goed hoorbaar.

Bo hopt van de bar en loopt naar de deur. Ik draai op mijn kruk zodat ik naar de deur kan kijken en ik hoor een hoop gelach en gepraat van buiten komen. Ik heb nog steeds geen idee wat ik moet verwachten en ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik een heel klein beetje nerveus ben.

Dan komt er een jongen binnen stormen. Ik denk dat hij eind twintig, begin dertig is en duidelijk het down syndroom heeft.

"Heeey Roeltje!" Roept hij hard als hij naar ons toe loopt en Roel een knuffel geeft.

"Hey man, klaar om deze tent op zijn kop te zetten?" Vraag Roel als hij de knuffel beantwoord. En de jongen lacht, hard.

Ik kan niks anders dan met een grote grijns naar hem kijken want zijn enthousiasme is echt aanstekelijk en ik voel mezelf relaxen.

"Dave, dit is Rob, je hebt vast al over gehoord van Nien" zegt Roel als hij naar mij gebaart.

"Ja zeker? Ben jij het liefje van Bo?" vraagt hij als hij voor me gaat staan met zijn handen in zijn zij.

"Je bent beter op de hoogte dan ik begrijp ik?" Zeg ik als hij zijn vuist voor zich houdt en ik mijn vuist tegen die van hem bots in plaats van elkaar de hand te schudden.

"Bo is mooi he? Ja, ja, ja. Ze is mijn verkering" zegt hij bijdehand en grijnst dan naar ons en Roel en ik moeten om hem lachen waarna hijzelf ook moet schateren van zijn eigen grap.

Ik begrijp dat Bo dit zo leuk vind. Hij is nog maar drie minuten binnen en ik heb het nu al naar mijn zin.

Joey komt naar ons toe lopen en vraagt of Dave zijn spullen wil neerzetten bij de draaitafel en Dave stemt grijzend toe en loopt met Joey mee na hem ook een enorme knuffel gegeven te hebben.

En dan komt Bo binnen met twee vrouwen die aan haar lijf handen en een man die met bijna handen op haar schouders achter haar loopt.

Ze lacht haar prachtige lach, om iets wat een van hen zegt en zoekt dan met haar ogen de zaal door tot ze me ziet. En dan krijgt ze een enorme grijns op haar gezicht.

Achter Bo komt er een blonde vrouw binnen met ook twee mensen aan iedere kant van haar. En aan haar enorme buik te zien zal dit vast en zeker Janine zijn, Nien zoals iedereen haar schijnt te noemen.

Ze loopt vrijwel gelijk naar me toe als Bo naast me komt staan en gek doet met de mensen die aan haar lijf hangen.

Als ze voor me staat grijnst ze en kijkt naar Bo. Ze knikt langzaam naar Bo en lijkt onder de indruk te zijn.

"Dus jij bent Rob? Want ik snap nu wat Bo bedoelde" zegt ze vaag en ik heb geen idee waar ze het over heeft. Maar als ik grinnik en naar Bo kijk, is me duidelijk dat ze dit ook zo wil houden aangezien ze gekleurde wangen heeft.

"En bedankt Nien, weet je al welke kruissteek je wilt?" Zegt Bo sarcastisch en Nien gooit haar hoofd naar achter en lacht hard.

Dan kijkt ze me weer aan. "Ze bedoeld mijn hechtingen voor na de bevalling. Schatje, is het niet?" Zegt ze lachend en ik ben een moment een beetje geshockeerd dat Bo zoiets zegt.

Maar uiteindelijk moet ik hard lachen, want ik moet toegeven dat het fucking grappig was, zeker uit de mond van Bo. Ik kijk Bo aan en ze grijnst gemaakt naar me wat het alleen maar grappiger maakt.

"En wat bedoelde Bo precies?" Vraag ik als ik mijn hand uit steek om haar netjes de hand te schudden.

"Denk je dat ik na zo'n opmerking van haar dat nog ga vertellen, ik kijk wel uit." En we lachen weer.

Oke, Roel en Janine, beide mensen waarvan ik zeker weet dat ik ze mag. Janine doet me zelfs een beetje aan Emi denken. En net als ik aan haar denk zie ik haar staan.

Ook omringt door mensen uit de groep. Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan en ze glimlacht naar me als ze naar me toe loopt.

"Hey knapperd, je had me niet verwacht hè, Ali komt ook zo nog om te helpen?"

En dat verbaasd me echt, maar ik ben blij verrast. Het blijkt dat Emi en Janine elkaar ook kennen en er gaat vaag een lichtje branden als ik me herinner dat ze inderdaad wel eens over haar verteld heeft.

Janine is een oude schoolvriendin van Emilie, en ondanks dat ze elkaar nauwelijks nog zagen, spraken ze elkaar wel regelmatig via Facebook en Whatsapp en zo heel af en toe spraken ze af om een dagje te gaan shoppen of naar de sauna te gaan.

Als de meeste mensen aan me zijn voorgesteld en wat te drinken hebben, gaat Dave weer achter de draaitafel staan om 'het dak eraf te knallen' zoals hij zelf schreeuwt door de microfoon.

Het is duidelijk dat hij zijn taak heel serieus neemt, met de kop telefoon half op zijn hoofd en de stapels met cd's die voor hem liggen.

Er zijn gelijk een paar dames, Linda en Marie, die helemaal los gaan op de muziek en ik moet Bo gelijk geven. Het is echt leuk om te zien, leuk om te zien hoe ze genieten.

Na een half uur komt ook Alison binnen en hebben we het echt waanzinnig leuk. Ik heb Bo nog niet zo maf gezien als ze mee de dans vloer op gaat en als een malloot staat te dansen met iedereen, samen met Alison, Emilie en Nien.

Ik kan mijn ogen niet van Bo afhouden, want ondanks dat ze een beetje gek staat te doen, beweegt ze wel sierlijk en is het duidelijk dat ze echt ritme gevoel heeft. En me absoluut gek maakt met haar heupen.

Gelukkig word ik uit mijn trans gehaald als iemand me een ruk aan mijn arm geeft en me mee de dansvloer op trekt.

Het is Marieke, een wandelende tornado en ik lach als ze me min of meer dwingt met haar te dansen. En ik geef in. Sterker nog, ik geloof dat ik zelf nog nooit zo maf heb gedaan en het zo naar mijn zin heb gehad.

Ik en Roel dansen afwisselend met verschillende dames, en ik dans zelfs een keer met Bo wat veel gejuich, gefluit en gejoel oplevert van iedereen.

Een paar uur later is vrijwel al het eten op, heeft Nien een kado gekregen namens iedereen voor de baby en is het tijd voor de groep om te gaan. Het duurt even voor iedereen weer in de bus zit, maar met al onze hulp krijgen we het toch voor elkaar.

Als ze weg zijn en we terug naar binnen gaan helpen we met opruimen en een uur later staan we buiten. Nien is in de tussen tijd ook weer terug gekomen. Het is inmiddels etenstijd en Emilie en Alison stellen voor om wat te gaan eten met zijn allen en iedereen stemt toe.

Alleen Joey en Martin slaan het af omdat ze andere plannen hebben.

We stappen een Italiaans restaurant binnen en wonder boven wonder hebben ze plaats voor ons allemaal. Ik schuif een stoel naar achter en gebaar naar Bo om te gaan zitten en ze glimlacht naar me als ik naast haar ga zitten.

We lachen om de middag en de dingen die gebeurd of gezegd zijn. Het eten is heerlijk en heel de tijd dat we daar zitten kijken Bo en ik elkaar zo nu en dan aan.

Ik leg mijn hand op haar knie onder tafel en ga langzaam naar boven tot ik bij haar dij ben. Mijn vingers strelen de binnenkant en ik zie Bo op haar onderlip bijten en ze begint een beetje te wiebelen.

Ze duwt mijn hand niet weg dus ik laat hem liggen en mijn vingers maken luie cirkeljes op haar dij. Dan zie ik dat haar gezicht iets gekleurd is, maar anders dan anders. Alsof ze het warm heeft en als ik wat beter naar haar kijk, zonder te veel aandacht van de andere te trekken zie ik dat ze door haar mond ademt en het lijkt zelfs of deze iets versnelt.

Raakt ze opgewonden van mijn aanraking? Ik ben me er absoluut van bewust waar mijn hand ligt, en hoe dichtbij mijn vingers komen, mijn eigen lichaam reageert er ook op namelijk. En het is dan ook verstandig om voorlopig even te blijven zitten want ik weet zeker dat de harde die ik in mijn broek heb niet onopgemerkt zou blijven als ik nu zou gaan staan.

Maar dat dit het zelfde effect op haar zal hebben, had ik niet verwacht. En het troost me een beetje dat ik kennelijk niet de enige ben. Ik kan het dan ook niet laten en mijn vingers gaan iets hoger terwijl ze iets meer naar de binnenkant glijden en ik zie gelijk haar lichaam reageren.

Ze verstijft iets en haar ademhaling lijkt nog meer te versnellen. Al is het nihil en ben ik waarschijnlijk de enige die het ziet, maar toch.

Het doet me bizar goed om bevestigd te krijgen dat ik dit effect op haar heb, en op haar lichaam heb.

"Heb je het ook zo warm Bo?" Vraagt Nien met een scheve glimlach naar Bo als ze met haar servetje voor haar gezicht wappert en Bo verslikt zich bijna in de slok water die ze net nam.

Oke, tot zover dus 'onopgemerkt' en ik klop zacht op haar rug om te voorkomen dat ze erin blijft. Als het erop lijkt dat ze een beetje is bij gekomen wrijf ik over haar rug.

"Ja het is hier warm." Zegt Bo zacht en als niemand meer naar haar kijkt, kijkt ze naar mij en geeft me een waarschuwende, maar speelse blik als ze haar ogen een beetje samen knijpt, en ik knipoog naar haar met een grijns.

Ik besluit het haar niet onnodig moeilijker te maken. Dus ik laat mijn arm op haar rugleuning liggen als mijn duim over haar schouder wrijft, niet helemaal in staat om het contact met haar lichaam te verbreken.

Ze kijkt weer opzij en glimlacht lief naar me. De ober komt en geeft iedereen een menu met de desserts.

Het restaurant staat bekend om hun bijzonder goede Tiramisu en ik deel het met Bo als ze aangeeft het nooit alleen op te kunnen. Daarnaast besteld iedereen koffie en als alles word geserveerd ligt er maar een vorkje bij ons bord.

Dus ik schep een beetje op de vork en hou hem voor haar mond. Ze kijkt me aan als ze haar mond opent en een hap neemt. Ik moet me inhouden om niet te kreunen als ik haar lippen over de vork zie sluiten en er overheen glijden als ik hem terugtrek.

Ik word overvallen met beelden in mijn hoofd van haar mooie roze lippen om iets anders heen. Haar wenkbrauw schiet omhoog als ze me aankijkt en dan besef ik dat ik een paar seconden te lang met de vork voor haar neus blijf hangen en naar haar mond zit te staren.

Ik knipper een keer met mijn ogen en neem zelf ook een hapje als ik van haar wegkijk.  
Ik hoor Bo zacht naar me grinniken en als ik opzij kijk lijkt ze zich snel te corrigeren en kijkt naar Alison, Emilie en Nien die druk in gesprek zijn over haar zwangerschap.

"Weet je zeker Bo dat je er niet bij wilt zijn dit keer?" Vraagt Nien met een geamuseerde blik aan Bo en Bo schud met een vies gezicht hoofd.

"Uh- uh, ik pas wel op Finn!" En iedereen lacht.

"Waarom niet, dat lijkt me echt zo bijzonder om daar bij te mogen zijn?" Vraagt Alison.

En weer schud Bo haar hoofd met een vies gezicht, en nu moet ik ook grinniken.

"Nee dank je vriendelijk. Ik hoop dat ik ooit ook moeder mag worden en daarom hoef ik dat niet van te voren te zien." Zegt ze serieus en ik ze zegt ook graag kinderen te willen.

Een gegeven wat me erg goed doet om te horen. Want ik zelf kan niet wachten. Ik weet al een paar jaar dat ik absoluut vader wil worden. Ik wil niet perse een heel groot gezin, maar een of twee kinderen is toch wel echt een toekomst droom.

Ik heb hier nog niet echt over na gedacht, maar als ik zo opzij kijk en Bo, de vrouw van mijn dromen naast me zie zitten hoop ik, misschien heel onrealistisch omdat we elkaar, wat? Drie weken kennen, dat zij de moeder van mijn kinderen zal worden.

Iets, wat ik nu besef nooit bij Puck gevoeld heb. Tuurlijk ik wilde toen ik met Puck was al wel kinderen maar niet perse met haar. Ik droomde er niet van dat Puck de moeder van mijn kinderen zou worden. E nu pas weer zie ik het verschil.

Net als trouwen, ik wil heel graag trouwen, omdat ik, misschien door mijn ouders, vind dat het ontzettend romantisch is, en het een officiële gelegenheid is om de liefde die je voor elkaar voelt te vieren en voor de wet vast te leggen.

Maar nooit, in de twee jaar dat Puck en ik samen waren zag ik ons in de toekomst trouwen. Jezus, waarom was ik bij haar ook alweer?

Maar ik moet bekennen dat ik dit allemaal toen helemaal niet zag, niet besefte. Het komt door Bo dat ik het zie, omdat mijn gevoelens voor haar heel anders zijn. En ik heb nu iets om te vergelijken wat ik met Puck had. Of beter gezegd wat ik niet met haar had.

En misschien loop ik inderdaad iets te hard van stapel en is het heel naief om te hopen, omdat we elkaar nog maar net kennen. Sterker nog, ik zou geen eens weten hoe ik haar zou moeten voorstellen. Want wat is ze, mijn vriendin, een vriendin?

Dat weet ik nog niet eens. Toch voelt het zo, alsof ik haar al jaren ken. Alsof Bo de vrouw is waar ik die tijd op gewacht heb en het daarom zo vertrouwd lijkt.

En ik weet ook bijna wel zeker dat Bo zo absoluut niet zal denken over ons. Dit alles door Rens en wat ze heeft moeten doormaken. Misschien was Rens wel de ware voor Bo en alles wat ze zocht in een man, in een partner. Dat wat Bo voor mij kan zijn.

Ik zucht diep, want hoe prettig dit heldere moment ook is, het feit dat ik niet weet hoe Bo over ons denkt maakt het erg lastig. En bijna irritant. Niet dat ik haar op welke manier dan ook onder druk zal zetten, maar het feit dat ik zo zeker van haar ben zorgt ervoor dat ik er een beetje ongeduldig van word.

"Robert Vermeulen, terug op aarde alsjeblieft" ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten en kijk naar Alison en Roel, Roel heeft het alleen niet in de gaten omdat hij met veel bewondering naar zijn zwangere vriendin zit te kijken.

Alison grijnst naar me als ze mijn aandacht heeft en ik zie dat ze weet dat ik diep in gedachten was. Het zal me ook niks verbazen als ze weet over wie.

Dan glimlacht ze naar me op een manier die het bevestigd en ik glimlach schaapachtig naar haar.

Bo zit inmiddels dicht bij Nien met haar hand op de enorme buik en krijgt een enorme grijns als ze kennelijk beweging onder haar hand voelt.

Ik moet wel heel ver in gedachten geweest zijn want ik heb helemaal niet gemerkt dat ze is gaan verzitten zodat ze erbij kon. Ze zit nog steeds naast me maar wel iets verder bij me vandaan.

Ze is zo gedraaid dat ze met haar billen naar me toe zit. En ondanks dat ik weet dat Alison naar me kijkt kan ik het niet laten en check haar billen. Want damn, ik kan er niet, niet naar kijken.

Zelfs als ze zo zit zien ze er lekker uit. Alison schraapt haar keel en als ik weer naar haar kijk trekt ze geamuseerd een wenkbrauw omhoog. Ik haal schaapachtig mijn schouders op en ze schud grinnikend haar hoofd.

We kletsen nog wat en als we allemaal onze toetjes en koffie op hebben vragen we om de rekening. Roel en ik delen de kosten na veel protest van de dames, maar we krijgen het uiteindelijk toch voor elkaar.

We zeggen gedag tegen iedereen en lopen naar de auto.

"Wanneer komen je ouders terug?" Vraag ik als ik naast haar in de auto ga zitten.

"Mijn moeder whapte me vijf minuten geleden dat ze de straat in reden dus thuis zijn als ik terug kom." Ze zegt het met zo'n grote grijns dat ik moet grinniken.

"Aaah, je hebt haar echt gemist he?" Ze knikt als ze op haar onderlip bijt en we elkaar gelijk begrijpen. Want ik heb het niet over haar moeder, maar over Saar.

"Ik kan ook echt niet wachten om haar weer te zien." Zegt ze grinnikend.

"Nog heel eventjes." Zeg ik als ik mijn hand weer op haar been leg, maar dit keer op een veilige hoogte.

"Dat soort dingen kun je trouwens echt niet in het openbaar met me doen meneer Vermeulen." Zegt ze fronsend, maar ik zie dat ze niet serieus is en ik moet lachen.

"Ik ben me van geen kwaad bewust Zwaan." Zeg ik met een stalen gezicht.

"Ow, nee?" En ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nee echt niet. Maar waarom dan niet Zwaan, kietelde het?"

"Als je wilt voorkomen dat ik je niet bespring in het openbaar moet je dat niet meer doen." Zegt ze weer serieus.

En dit keer lach ik niet. Maar kijk ik een moment serieus naar haar.

"Hmmm, geldt dat bespringen ook als we niet op een openbare plaats zijn?" Ik kijk haar aan en wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen waar ze om moet lachen.

Ze geeft me speels een pets tegen mijn arm als ze haar hoofd schud.

"Au! Waar was dat voor?" Zeg ik alsof het pijn deed en ze grinnikt weer.

"Gedraag je een beetje meneer Vermeulen." En nu moet ik weer lachen.

We rijden haar straat in en ik parkeer de auto zo dichtbij mogelijk. Het is duidelijk dat ze bijna niet kan wachten en het verbaasd me een beetje dat het haar lukt om uit te stappen pas als de auto helemaal stil staat.

Ik weet niet goed wat te doen, moet ik mee lopen of zal ik naar huis gaan? Maar gelukkig biedt ze me de oplossing.

"Wil je nog even mee naar boven?" Vraagt ze met een glimlach als ze omdraait voor ze de voordeur opent.

En dan vervalt haar glimlach een beetje "of moet je al naar huis?" Het lijkt er echt op dat ze teleurgesteld zou zijn als ik dat zou zeggen dus dat maakt het voor mij heel makkelijk.

"Natuurlijk wil ik nog even mee naar boven." Zeg ik met een glimlach die ze beantwoord en zich omdraait en de deur opent.

Zodra hij open is sprint ze via de trap naar boven. En als we op haar verdieping zijn loopt ze door naar de volgende trap. Ik blijf haar volgen tot we voor de deur staan van, wat ik denk, het appartement van haar ouders.

Ze opent de deur en word vrijwel gelijk aangevallen door een dolle Saar die links van om de hoek aan gestormd komt.

Bo heeft dit waarschijnlijk zien aankomen en gaat al door haar hurken maar kiept om zodra Saar haar enorme voorpoten op haar schouders gooit en haar gezicht als een dolle probeert te likken en gekke korte jank geluidjes maakt.

"Ooow ik heb je zo gemist Saartje, dat doen we voorlopig niet meer hoor" zegt ze in een raar stemmetje als ze met Saar stoeit.

Bo lacht en giechelt als ze de tong van Saar uit haar gezicht probeert houden en ik sta er vanuit de deuropening naar te grijnzen als ik vanuit mijn ooghoek iemand zie aankomen.

"Ze hoorde je al aankomen en ik zweer je dat ik even dacht dat ze door het raam zou springen" zegt ze lachend als ze naar ons toe komt.

En als ze me ziet kijkt ze me met grote ogen maar een enorme glimlach aan.

"Ow, hoi, jij moet vast Robert zijn?" Ze steekt haar hand uit en ik doe het zelfde om me netjes voor te stellen.

"Dat klopt" maar als ze mijn hand heeft schud ze hem niet maar trekt me naar haar toe en omhelst me.

"Je hebt geen idee hoe blij we met jou zijn" fluistert ze in mijn oor voor ze me weer los laat, duidelijk op een manier zodat Bo het niet hoort. Ik heb even geen idee hoe ik moet reageren hierop en ze knipoogt naar me en draait zich weer naar Bo en Saar alsof ze niets heeft gezegd.

Bo zit nog steeds op de grond en Saar is inmiddels iets rustiger en loopt een rondje met haar zij tegen Bo aan, alsof ze ieder moment kan gaan liggen maar de juiste positie nog niet heeft gevonden.

Inmiddels staat haar vader ook bij ons en nadat hij mijn hand heeft geschud met een knik van zijn hoof kijkt hij naar Bo.

Saar lijkt opeens te beseffen dat ik er ook ben en richt opeens haar aandacht op mij als ze enthousiast langs mijn benen loopt en met haar hele gewicht tegen me aan komt staan, met haar neus in de lucht en ik aai haar.

"Bo wat heb je met je hand gedaan" vraagt haar moeder opeens geschrokken als ze Bo een hand geeft om haar te helpen staan en ik besef me dat ze het nog niet verteld heeft.

Bo fronst haar wenkbrauwen als haar vader haar gegipste hand pakt en het zelfde vraagt.

"Niks ergs, ik hem een scheurtje, volgende week mag het gips er misschien al vanaf."

"Hoe komt dit?" Vraagt haar vader met een strenge toon, duidelijk niet blij om zijn dochter zo te zien.

"Ik heb ergens tegen aan geslagen, per ongeluk." Haar ogen schieten een moment naar mij en ze lijkt me iets te vragen. Ik heb zo'n vermoede dat ze het ware verhaal niet wil vertellen. En aan de reactie van haar ouders te zien begrijp ik waarom.

"Ow, liefje toch? Wanneer is dat gebeurd?" Vraagt haar moeder als ze haar hand over het achterhoofd van Bo haalt als een ontzettend moederlijk gebaar.

Bo haalt haar schouders op en zegt onverschillig. "Woensdag avond, in de club, maar er is niks aan de hand, geen blijvende schade."

"En je vingers?" Vraagt haar vader en Bo schud haar hoofd. "Zoals ik al zei, niks aan de hand." En dan zucht ze.

"Maar blijven we hier staan meuten over mijn domme actie of krijgen Rob en ik wat te drinken zodat jullie kunnen vertellen hoe België was?"

Haar vader en moeder kijken elkaar een moment aan en glimlachen naar elkaar.

"Oke, dat hoef ik niet te weten, ik bedoel de momenten waarop jullie niet alleen waren." Zegt ze met een vies gezicht en ik moet grinniken.

En haar ouders lachen om haar felle reactie. Duidelijk dat ze haar aan het pesten zijn.

"Wil je en biertje jongen?" Vraagt haar vader aan me als hij naar de koelkast loopt.

Ik kijk een seconden vragend naar Bo omdat ik niet weet of ze het oké vind. "Alleen als je wilt" zegt ze zacht en ze knikt met een glimlach en geeft daarmee aan dat zij het geen probleem vind.

"Graag meneer Zwaan." Zeg ik vervolgens als ik naar haar vader kijk.

"John. 'Graag John'." Corrigeert hij me met een glimlach.

"Graag John" zeg ik vervolgens schaapachtig en iedereen grinnikt.

"Neem een extra wijnglas mee John" En dan kijkt ze naar ons "kom dan gaan we lekker zitten."

Het appartement is het zelfde als bij Bo alleen is hier de keuken in de slaapkamer en staat er een enorm oude donkere tafel in de lengte daar waar bij Bo haar keuken staat. De tafel vult de ruimte op en aan de rechterkant staat een zwarte piano tegen de muur en aan de linker kant een grote, oude kast.

Links om de hoek is, net als bij Bo het zit gedeelte en ik zie nu pas dat de opa en oma van Bo er ook zijn.

"Dag lieverd" zegt haar oma als Bo bukt om haar een zoen te geven en doet het zelfde bij haar opa.

Ik geef ze alle twee een hand en haar oma knijpt een beetje als ze haar anderen hand over onze handen slaat en me glimlachend aan kijkt.

"Alles goed met u?" vraag ik als ze me loslaat en ik naast Bo, schuin tegen over hen ga zitten.

"Ja zeker, en ik ben blij dat we weer thuis zijn" zegt ze vriendelijk.

Het huis ziet er bijzonder gezellig uit. En het is terug te zien dat haar moeder een erg creatief persoon is. Het is allemaal een mengelmoesje van oud en nieuw maar het past op de een of andere manier ontzettend goed bij elkaar.

De wand tegenover het raam is donker grijs geverfd en hangt helemaal vol met mooie tekeningen en vooral heel veel zwart/wit foto's.

Dit zag ik toen ik naar Bo liep om naast haar te gaan zitten en ik draai een beetje om het te kunnen zien. En ik glimlach als ik zie wat ik net al dacht te zien.

Bo ziet me kijken en grinnikt. "Eng he?" Ik kijk haar aan en ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen omdat ik geen idee heb waar ze het over heeft.

"Hoe zo eng? Je bent alles behalve eng om naar te kijken!"

"Omdat het zoveel foto's van mij zijn, je zal haast gaan denken dat mijn moeder een beetje geobsedeerd is."

"Je moeder heeft ze gemaakt?" Vraag ik met grote ogen en ze knikt.

"Dat ben ik ook wel een beetje, maar ik vind ook dat ik een bizar mooie dochter heb." Zegt haar moeder als ze naast haar schoonvader gaat zitten met een grijns.

Ik kijk haar aan en ik zie dat ze trots naar de foto's achter me kijkt en dan naar Bo.

"Ik kan niks anders zeggen dan dat ik het daar absoluut mee eens ben." Zeg ik zacht en ze glimlacht naar me.

"Maak haar dat maar wijs" zegt ze met een knorrende lach en knipoogt naar Bo.

"Zo bijzonder zie ik er helemaal niet uit, ik ben heel gewoon net als ieder ander, met donker haar en groene ogen. Niets bijzonders." En ik schud grinnikend mijn hoofd.

"Je ziet jezelf duidelijk echt niet zoals andere mensen je zien Bo." En weer schud ze fronsend haar hoofd.

Ik kijk nog een keer achter me en mijn ogen gaan over de vele foto's die er van Bo tussen hangen. Wat oudere foto's maar ook foto's van niet zo lang geleden schat ik.

Er zitten ook een aantal foto's tussen van Bo en Rens alleen en een aantal van Bo, Rens en Roel.

Ondanks dat ik niet had verwacht dat er geen foto's van hen samen zouden zijn voelt het toch een beetje gek om het te zien. Niet dat ik het vervelend vind maar toch bevestigd het dat hij ooit in haar leven was.

Ze ziet me kijken naar een foto waar ze met zijn drieën op staan en ik glimlach lief naar haar en ze beantwoord mijn glimlach met een van haar zelf.

Saar ligt met haar hoofd op haar schoot en Bo haalt haar vingers langzaam door de haren tussen haar oren heen. Haar vader is inmiddels ook bij ons komen zitten met een biertje voor mij en een glas voor Bo. Op e grond naast de salon tafel staat een fles wijn en haar moeder schenkt wat in.

Ze vertellen over hun dagen in België en wat ze allemaal gedaan hebben. We lachen om de verhalen die haar oma verteld en het is echt gezellig.

Ondanks dat ik haar moeder zo nu en dan naar ons zie kijken. Vooral als Bo haar hand op mijn been legt, in een onbewust gebaar als ze tegen me praat en ik het zelfde bij haar doe.

Het is bijna alsof de glimlach op het gezicht van haar moeder groter word als ze dit ziet maar ik kan het me ook verbeelden. Ik voel me ontzettend op mijn gemak en ik mag haar ouders absoluut.

Ik herken zelfs wel dingetjes waarin Bo duidelijk op ze lijkt. Al is het me duidelijk dat ze vooral op haar vader lijkt. Hij is vrij rustig, maar wel betrokken bij de gesprekken die gevoerd worden.

Haar moeder daarentegen is heel erg aanwezig maar niet op een vervelende manier. Ook dit voelt vertrouwt. Niet zo zeer alsof ik hier al jaren kom maar zeker niet alsof dit mijn eerste keer is.

Haar moeder vraagt me wat ik doe en vertel over onze zaak. Ze wist al het een en ander van Alison maar heeft toen voornamelijk naar Alison en Sam zelf gevraagd.

Ik vertel haar hoe het bedrijf van mijn opa was en hoe mijn moeder en nu wij het voort hebben gezet. Daarnaast vertel ik over onze ouders en wat ze doen.

Ze lijken allemaal oprecht geïnteresseerd en luisteren aandachtig als ik ze wat meer over mezelf en mijn familie vertel. De tijd vliegt voorbij en ruim twee uur later geeft Bo aan dat ze Saar gaat uitlaten en ik sta op om met haar mee te lopen.

We zeggen iedereen gedag en lopen met Saar naar beneden nadat Bo een jas heeft gepakt. Ik pak mijn jas uit mij auto en lopen langs de grachten.

"Je hebt echt ontzettend aardige ouders Bo." Zeg ik zacht als ik met mijn schouder tegen die van haar aanbots. Ze kijkt op en slaat haar arm om mijn middel en ik leg mijn arm om haar schouder als ik haar tegen me aan trek.

Ze legt haar goede hand op mijn buik en grinnikt. "Dank je, ze zijn ook echt heel aardig. Ik hoop alleen niet dat je al die vragen vervelend vond."

"Nee joh, ik vond het helemaal niet erg. Ik hoop dat je nog wat nieuwe dingen over me geleerd heb." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach en ze grinnikt.

"Ow, absoluut. Dat ik je nog leuker vind dat ik al vond." Ze glimlacht naar me als ik haar verbaasd aankijk.

Ze trekt haar wenkbrauwen omhoog en kijkt me geamuseerd aan.

"Is dat zo Zwaan?" En ze knikt als ze op haar onderlip bijt en weer voor zich kijkt.

"Dat is heel, heel goed om te horen." En ik zoen haar hoofd als we verder lopen. We lopen best een eindje, een rondje om de gracht om precies te zijn, wat denk ik wel een half uurtje lopen is, zeker omdat we iet snel gaan.

Het is ook vrij druk op straat aangezien het vrijdag avond is.

"Ga je wat leuks doen van het weekend?" Vraagt ze zacht als we over een bruggetje lopen. Ze weet dat ik dit weekend weg ga maar nog niet waar naar toe.

"Ik ga morgen met Sam, Steven en mijn vader naar een heel grote autobeurs in Duitsland." Ondanks dat ik al weken uit kijk naar dit weekend heb ik er opeens veel minder zin in.

"Oke, wat leuk dat jullie dat met zijn allen gaan doen."

En ook al doet ze haar best om het niet te laten zien, ik bespeur een klein beetje de teleurstelling in haar stem.

En ook als doet het me goed om te weten dat ze het niet leuk vind dat ik weg ben, ik vind het zelf ook echt jammer. Want om heel eerlijk te zijn breng ik het weekend liever met haar door.

"Ja we hebben die kaarten voor Martijn zijn verjaardag gegeven. En aangezien hij het altijd leuk vind om wat met ons te gaan doen omdat hij anders altijd zo druk is, gaan we eens in de zoveel tijd met alleen de mannen weg."

"En Alison dan?" Vraagt ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en ik geef grinnikend een kus op haar hoofd omdat ik het leuk vind dat ze daar gelijk aan denkt.

"Daarnaast gaan we een keer per jaar met zijn allen weg, in de winter naar Oostenrijk of in de zomer naar Zuid- Frankrijk, daar hebben mijn ouders een vakantiehuis."

"Dat is echt super gaaf." Zegt ze met een grote grijns. "Wij gingen altijd naar de camping in Beelthoven." Zegt ze veel minder enthousiast. En daar moet ik om lachen.

"Ben je nooit op vakantie geweest met je ouders?"

"Jawel, ik maak maar een grapje, mijn moeder is dol op reizen, maar toen ik nog op school zat had ik veel langer vakantie dan zij en voor of nadat we terugkwamen van vakantie ging ik altijd naar opa en oma, die hadden een stacaravan op de camping."

"Oke, maar dat is toch ook leuk?"

"Ja zeker, ik denk dat ik zeker tot ik een jaar of zestien was, daar iedere zomer een paar weken naartoe ging."

"En daarna?" Haar glimlach verdwijnt een beetje, maar niet helemaal, als ik haar dit vraag.

"Ik was zestien toen ik Rens leerde kennen, dus toen wilde ik niet meer drie weken op de camping met mijn opa en oma zitten."

"Dat snap ik." Ze glimlacht naar me als ik luchtig antwoord geef.

"Had jij dat niet op die leeftijd? Ik bedoel, minder zin in vakantie daarom?" Vraagt ze vervolgens zacht.

"Toen ik zestien was had ik ook verkering met een meisje en ik wilde zelfs niet meer mee naar Frankrijk daarom." Zeg ik lachend als ik er aan terugdenk en hoe belachelijk het eigenlijk is.

"Echt?" Vraagt ze met grote ogen. "Je eerste echte vriendinnetje?"

"Yep, en ik dacht dat ik tot over mijn oren verliefd op haar was, nu weet ik wel beter" en ik grijns naar haar.

"Want je was niet verliefd op haar?" En ik moet grinniken om haar vraag.

"Nee, ik was verliefd op het idee dat ik misschien eindelijk verder zou komen dan alleen zoenen." En daar moet ze weer om lachen.

"En is dat geluk?" Vraagt ze nog steeds lachend en dan kijkt ze opeens een beetje ongerust.

"Sorry, dat gaat me helemaal niks aan."

"Dat geeft niet, je mag me alles vragen wat je maar wilt, ik heb geen geheimen voor je." Zeg ik oprecht als ik haar aan kijk.

"En ja, het is gelukt, afhankelijk wat je verstaat onder 'gelukt' want om nou te zeggen dat het een succes was!" En weer moet ik lachen bij de herinnering.

"Hmm, voor haar gold waarschijnlijk het zelfde."

"Dat betwijfel ik, voor mij was het de eerste keer, voor haar niet. En ik kan je verzekeren, ik bakte er niks van." Ze slaat haar hand voor haar mond om haar lach erachter te verbergen.

"Lach maar wat je wilt Zwaan, hoe was jou eerste keer?" Het is eruit voor ik er goed over nagedacht heb en ik heb er gelijk spijt van. En dit ziet ze.

"Het geeft niet, als ik alles aan jou mag vragen, mag jij alles aan mij vragen, ik heb ook voor jou geen geheimen."

"En mijn eerste keer, sorry, viel wel mee eigenlijk, ook bij mij was het alleen voor mij de eerste keer." Ze moet op de binnenkant van haar wangen bijten om niet te lachen.

"Je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen, ik heb mijn schade echt wel ingehaald daarna, het verbaasd me soms dat alles er nog hangt."

Ze gooit haar hoofd naar achter en lacht hard.

"Meneer Vermeulen, probeer je me nu te vertellen dat je een heuse slet was?" Zegt ze met een geamuseerde toon en ik hoef niet te kijken om te horen dat het zegt met een grijns.

Ik lach en schud mijn hoofd als ik daarna mijn linker hand over mijn hart leg.

"Die beschuldiging doet zeer Zwaan, het is absoluut waar, maar des ondanks doet het zeer."

En ze giechelt. "Ook daarin was ik heel anders. We zijn na die eerste keer acht jaar samen geweest, onafgebroken, dus ik ben nooit met een andere man geweest."

Het ontgaat me niet dat ze het heeft over het moment dat ze wat hadden en hij er nog was. En ook al wil ik het eigenlijk helemaal niet weten, kan ik me bijna niet voorstellen dat ze in de jaren daarna niet met iemand samen is geweest op die manier.

Ik weet dat ik dat niet zou volhouden in ieder geval. Dit is ook de reden waarom ik zo nu en dan met Puck bleef afspreken. Ik weet zeker dat als ik die mogelijkheid niet had gehad, dat ik in een vreemde slaapkamer zou wakker worden omdat ik met iemand mee naar huis gegaan zou zijn.

Net zoals het ging voordat ik Puck leerde kennen. Alleen had ik Puck, en ik weet vrijwel zeker dat ik niet de enige ben met wie Puck naar bed gaat maar dat kan me niet schelen. We deden het altijd veilig en laat me zo nu en dan testen.

Ik weet dat Puck er niet bepaald vies van is, sterker nog ze shockeerde me soms met de ideeën waar ze mee kwam. En nu ben ik echt niet preuts als het om seks en het experimenteren hiermee gaat, maar toch heb ik hierin mijn grenzen.

En Puck wilde die meer dan eens overschrijden. Geeft allemaal niet, moet ze lekker zelf weten, maar niet met mij!

"Het zou niet best zijn als je in dat geval het zelfde antwoord als ik zou hebben."

"Ik niet nee, maar als je het aan hem zou vragen misschien wel." Zegt ze sarcastisch en lijkt dan gelijk spijt te hebben van haar mini uitbarsting.

En dan kijk ik haar serieus aan. Bedoeld ze nu te zeggen dat hij haar op die manier belazerde?

"Ik weet niet zo goed wat je daar precies mee bedoeld, Bo, althans ik hoop dat ik je niet goed begrepen heb." Zeg ik zacht maar ze schud haar hoofd.

"Nee, je begrijpt het goed. Als persoon was Rens echt, echt een heel goed mens, ontzettend lief en heel erg zorgzaam, vooral naar mij toe. Maar hij had ook absoluut een heel andere kant."

Ik kijk naar haar om te bespeuren of ze zich verplicht voelt om het uit te leggen, of dat ze het gewoon graag wil vertellen. En ze lijkt geheel ontspannen.

Ik knik naar haar om aan te geven dat ze verder moet gaan. En dat doet ze.

"Heel veel mensen weten dat niet, ook omdat ik hier niet over praat. Het is ergens niet eerlijk en zeker niet erg netjes om zo over hem te praten, gezien de situatie nu. Dat verdient hij ook eigenlijk niet. Ondanks alle rottigheid die hij heeft uitgehaald."

Het is duidelijk dat ze mij niet onder die mensen verstaat en dat doet me goed.

"Het is oke Bo." Zeg ik oprecht om aan te geven dat ik haar niet zal veroordelen omdat ze dit over hem zegt terwijl hij zich niet meer kan verdedigen hierin. En ze glimlacht naar me en kijkt me dan serieus in mijn ogen aan.

"Dat weet ik." Zegt ze zacht als ze weer voor zich kijkt en haar hoofd op mijn schouder legt.

Ik geef haar wederom een zoen op haar hoofd als we weer over een bruggetje gaan en haar straat in lopen.

"Altijd Bo." Fluister ik met mijn lippen tegen haar hoofd als ik mijn neus door haar lekker ruikende haar haal. En ze grinnikt een beetje omdat het vast iets zal kietelen.

Als we voor haar deur staan draait ze zich gelijk naar me om.

"Nog wat drinken voordat je gaat?" Ze lijkt bijna wanhopig en ik grinnik.

"Als je blieft?" En dan stop ik met lachen want ik voel me een beetje lullig voor het feit dat ze denkt te moeten smeken om nog niet naar huis te gaan. Het laatste wat ik nota benen wil.

"Natuurlijk wil ik dat, ik heb nog helemaal geen zin om naar huis te gaan. En heel erg vroeg hoef ik er niet uit. En ik kan slapen in de auto aangezien Sam rijdt trouwens."

Kennelijk is dit het antwoord waar ze op gehoopt had want er verschijnt een grijns op haar gezicht voor ze zich omdraait om ons binnen te laten.

Eenmaal boven vult ze de waterbak van Saar en geeft Saar een thee-biscuitje die ze heel voorzichtig van tussen haar vingers pakt en dan naar binnen schrokt.

"Wat wil je drinken?" Vraagt ze als ze twee glazen pakt en de koelkast opent.

"Ik heb ook bier als je wilt."

"Nee, doe maar iets zonder alcohol aangezien ik bij je ouders ook al bier gedronken heb."

"Ow, ja, uuuuuh..."

"Doe maar wat je hebt, maakt niet uit wat." Zeg ik grinnikend als ze fronsend in haar koelkast kijkt.

"Pepsi?"

"Dat is prima" zeg ik grinnikend als ik de fles uit haar handen pak als ze de dop niet los gedraaid krijgt met een hand en gromt uit frustratie.

"Nog een week" mompelt ze niet in het bijzonder tegen mij.

Ik zet de fles terug in de koelkast en pak dan de glazen en volg haar naar de woonkamer. Ze doet hier en daar een lampje aan en Saar volgt Bo op haar hielen en gaat bij haar voeten liggen als we gaan zitten.

Ze zet de televisie aan en zapt naar een zender met muziekclips. MTV Rock en er speelt een nummer van Radiohead.

"Ging hij veel vreemd Bo?" Vraag ik zodra we zitten en we een beetje naar elkaar toedraaien.

"Hij zei van niet, ontkende het altijd en ik heb hem nooit betrapt of zo, maar ik ben niet achterlijk."

Ik knik, maar ik zeg niets. Niet goed wetend wat ik moet zeggen en of het wel verstandig is om wat te zeggen. Aangezien ik alleen maar heel onaardige dingen kan bedenken op dit moment.

Ze doet haar schoenen uit en trekt haar benen onder haar lichaam. Ze gaat iets verzitten zodat ze nog meer naar me toe gedraaid is.

Ik krijg echt sterk het idee dat ze het heel graag wil vertellen, dat ze het echt kwijt wil.

"Het ergste van alles is, dat ik ging twijfelen aan mezelf. Waarom zou hij überhaupt een ander willen, terwijl hij mij had? Omdat ik niet goed genoeg voor hem was, deed ik iets verkeerd?" Zegt ze vervolgens zacht en ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan.

"Dat geloof je nu niet meer toch? Inmiddels weet je wel beter, toch?" Ze reageert niet en kijkt naar haar handen in haar schoot kijken. Uiteindelijk haalt ze een schouder op.

Het breekt zowat mijn hart om te zien dat ze dat misschien nog steeds denkt. Ik leg een vinger onder haar kin om haar te dwingen me aan te kijken.

"Dat kan echt absoluut niet het geval geweest zijn, dat geloof ik voor geen seconde, ik bedoel, kijk naar jezelf!" Zeg ik als ze me eenmaal aankijkt.

"Daarom maakt het me zo boos. Want ik blijf het mezelf afvragen."

"Ik twijfelde niet alleen aan mezelf, maar vooral ook aan ons. Hij heeft echt stukje bij beetje mijn hart gebroken, iedere keer weer als ik vermoede als hij bij iemand anders was geweest."

"Ik hield echt heel veel van hem, maar ik dacht vooral dat hij ook van mij hield, maar hoe kan je de persoon waar je zo veel van houdt zo belazeren?"

"Maar houden van alleen is ook niet genoeg." Zeg ik zacht en ik moet denken aan mij en Puck. Ze schud haar hoofd en kijkt me dan weer aan.

"Hield jij van je haar?" Vraagt ze alsof ze mijn gedachten kan lezen.

"Jawel, maar zoals ik al zei, dat is niet genoeg. Er ontbrak te veel in onze relatie, van beide kanten, om het te laten werken. En zoals ik al eerder zei lijk ik steeds vaker in te zien waarom het ook niet werkte en ook of ik wel op de juiste manier van haar hield."

Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen een beetje, alsof ze me niet helemaal volgt en ik denk na over hoe ik het haar kan uitleggen.

"Ik denk dat ik mezelf een beetje voor de gek heb gehouden door te denken dat ik had wat ik graag wilde. Maar het bleek er helemaal niet te zijn. En ze had een heel andere toekomst voor ogen dan ik."

"Wat voor toekomst had jij voor ogen dan, die zij niet zag?" Vraagt ze zacht, bijna fluisterend.

Ik glimlach naar haar en ze glimlacht terug. Ondanks de zware onderwerpen is ze nog steeds heel erg ontspannen.

"Een heel saaie en burgerlijke toekomst" zeg ik grinnikend en ze lacht als ze haar hoofd naar achter gooit.

"Huisje boompje, beestje?" Vraag ze met een geamuseerde blik.

"Niet perse in die volgorde, maar zoiets ja." En ze grinnikt weer.

"En zij wilde dit niet?"

"Wel trouwen, dat heel graag zelfs, maar ze wilde geen kinderen. Eerst dacht ik dat het kwam omdat ze zich te jong vond en er gewoon nog niet aan toe was. Maar ze wist echt zeker geen kinderen te willen, nooit niet."

"Is dit ook de reden waarom jullie uit elkaar zijn gegaan?" Vraagt ze een beetje voorzichtig.

"Nee zeker niet alleen daarom, dat zou geen reden zijn geweest om bij haar weg te gaan voor mij. Dat het niet werkte tussen ons in het algemeen wel. Maar dit lag zeker niet alleen aan haar, en net zo goed aan mij."

"Zoals dit" en ik gebaar tussen Bo en mij "dat deden we nooit, wel over werk en algemene dingen maar geen echte gesprekken. We deelde niet onze diepste gedachtes met elkaar, laat staan onze gevoelens. Ja, de negatieve." Zeg ik grinnikend.

"Maar dat is ergens hartstikke triest, want je bent toch twee jaar met haar samen geweest."

"Ja dat is het ook. Ze was ook echt niet de makkelijkste en kon ongelooflijk moeilijk doen om niks. Maar ondanks dat hadden we het ook heel leuk en ook Puck is geen slecht mens, alleen waren we geen goede match." En ik haal mijn schouders op als ze lief naar me glimlacht.

"Zijn jullie op een vervelende manier uit elkaar gegaan?" En ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Helemaal niet zelfs, we zagen elkaar ook nog wel eens daarna." En het is eruit voor ik mezelf kan stoppen en ik hoop dat ze niet door zal vragen omdat ik niet wil liegen tegen haar maar ik zie het nu ook niet zo zitten om haar de waarheid in dit geval te vertellen.

Ze kijkt me een moment aandachtig aan en glimlacht dan weer naar me. Iets in me zegt dat ze donders goed weet wat ik er mee bedoelde maar vraagt er verder niet naar gelukkig.

Ze kijkt naar haar handen en ik begin een beetje nerveus te worden. Had ik het mis, en gaat ze er toch naar vragen?

"Ik denk dat ik uiteindelijk ook bij Rens weg gegaan zou zijn."

Dit verbaasd me echt enorm. Dit is het laatste wat ik had verwacht. En ik weet ook niet goed wat ik moet zeggen.

"Je bent ook echt een van de weinigen die dit nu weet. Roel heeft me uiteindelijk laten inzien dat de aller moeilijkste beslissingen in je leven soms wel de beste zijn."

"Dan is Roel een bijzonder wijze man."

"Dat is hij zeker." Zegt ze met een glimlach. "Maar dat ben jij ook meneer Vermeulen."

Ik grinnik en ik til met een arm haar benen op en trek haar over mijn schoot.

Ze neemt een geschrokken hap lucht maar grijnst naar me als ze eenmaal zit. We kijken elkaar een moment aan en ze legt dan haar goede hand op mijn wang en trekt dan een spoor met haar vinger over mijn gezicht.

Daar waar haar vingertoppen met raken tintelt mijn huid als pijnloze stroomschokjes. Haar grijns verdwijnt langzaam en lijkt helemaal gefocust op haar vinger.

Deze glijd over mijn voorhoofd en ze komt dan dichterbij en geeft zacht een zoen daar waar haar vingers waren. Haar lippen volgen het spoor van haar vingers.

Mijn voorhoofd, dan mijn wenkbrauwen, en ik sluit mijn ogen als haar vingertip over ooglid glijd en daarna haar lippen. Mijn neus, mijn wang. En dan het hoekje van mijn mond en over mijn lippen en eindigt als laatst in het midden.

Ze trekt een heel klein beetje met haar duim mijn onderlip naar beneden voor ik haar mond tegen die van mij aan drukt. Ik sluit mijn ogen zodra onze lippen contact maken.

Vrijwel direct glijd het puntje van haar tong over mijn onderlip en ik open mijn mond iets en ze zuigt heel zacht mijn onderlip in haar mond.

We openen nog iets verder onze monden en zoenen met open mond als de tipjes van onze tongen elkaar nauwelijks raken.

Mijn lul reageert gelijk op het ongelooflijk sensuele gebaar. Ik ben een beetje bang dat wanneer ze dat voelt ze zal stoppen. Maar in plaats daarvan kreunt ze zacht als ik mijn mond verder voor haar open en de zoen intenser word. En het kan niet anders dan dat ze me tegen de achterkant van haar dij voelt.

Ze gaat iets verzitten zodat ze recht voor me zit, aan iedere kant een been. Ik help haar een beetje om te voorkomen dat ze van de bank lazert door mijn handen op haar heupen te leggen. Als ze zit brengt ze gelijk onze lippen weer samen als ze haar armen om mijn nek slaat.

Haar vingers masseren mijn achterhoofd, en glijden van beneden naar boven door mijn haar wat zorgt voor een prettige rilling over mijn ruggengraat en ik voel het kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam ontstaan.

Mijn handen glijden van haar heupen langs haar zij naar boven en ik steek mijn duimen iets uit zodat ze langs de buitenkant van haar borsten strelen voor ik over haar schouderbladen via de achterkant haar schouders pak.

Het gevoel van haar lichaam onder mijn handen voelt zo ontzettend goed dat ik uren alleen dat zou kunnen doen. Ondanks dat er delen van mijn lichaam schreeuwen _'meer, meer, meer'._

Ik trek mijn handen weer terug, onder haar armen door en weer streel ik zacht de buitenkant van haar borsten en ik leg mijn handen in haar nek. Mijn vingers gaan door haar zijdezachte haar als mijn duimen de lijnen van haar kaak volgen.

Ik voel dat ik mijn controle begin te verliezen omdat het te veel word. Ze zit ook niet stil maar rolt met haar heupen over mijn enorm harde lul.

Ik moet me echt concentreren om te voorkomen dat ik haar niet neer leg en alle kleding van haar lijf scheur en mezelf diep tussen haar benen begraaf.

Ze trekt zich net voor ik het zelf wil doen, iets terug en legt haar voorhoofd tegen die van mij als ze op adem probeert te komen.

Als we eenmaal een beetje gekalmeerd zijn schraapt ze zacht haar keel en kijkt me weer aan.

"Ik zweer je, dat vandaag of morgen mijn hart uit mijn lijf barst."

En daar moet ik om grinniken. "Dat zou een echte moodkiller wezen! Dan moeten we het maar heel rustig opbouwen, zodat je hart aan mijn passie kan wennen." Zeg ik met een scheve glimlach en ik wiebel met mijn wenkbrauwen.

"Dat lijkt me een heel goed idee." Zegt ze lachend als ze haar voorhoofd op mijn schouder legt.

Mijn handen liggen weer op haar heupen en ik spreid mijn vingers en laat ze over haar heerlijke billen glijden en zoen de zijkant van haar hoofd.

"Bedankt voor vanavond, dat je naar me wilde luisteren." Fluistert ze na een moment.

"Geen dank Bo, ik wil dat je weet dat je alles tegen me kan zeggen en als je behoefte hebt, ik er altijd voor je zal zijn."

Ik pak haar wat steviger beet door mijn armen om haar heen te slaan en trek haar, indien mogelijk nog dichter tegen me aan als ze haar hoofd draait waardoor ze wat lekkerder tegen me aan kan liggen.

Ik laat mijn handen van boven naar beneden over haar rug glijden en wissel mijn platte hand af met mijn vingers.

Ze kreunt als ik met mijn vingers naar beneden ga en ik grinnik als ik haar zacht voel rillen. Ze heeft wel eens verteld hoe lekker ze dit vind dus ik weet ook dat het geen rilling is van de kou.

Ik zie op de televisie dat het inmiddels al bijna middernacht is, en hoe vervelend ik het ook vind, ik moet er morgen redelijk vroeg uit en moet ook nog wat spullen pakken voor we gaan morgen.

En daarnaast weet ik dat het voor Bo ook vroeg was vanmorgen en ze vast moe zal zijn. Dit doet me uiteindelijk handelen.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik naar huis ga, voor het veel te laat word." Fluister ik in haar heerlijk ruikende haar en ze knikt.

"Ja dat denk ik ook." Ik grinnik als ze een beetje gek klikt. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze op mijn schouder ligt en daarom haar mond een beetje scheef is.

"Maar ik lig nog zo lekker" zegt ze in een zeurende toon en ik grinnik weer. En wie ben ik om haar dat af te nemen.

"Ik hoef ook niet direct weg, we kunnen nog wel een paar minuutjes zo blijven."

"Oke" gaapt ze en ik voel haar lichaam meer en meer ontspannen als mijn handen en vingers doorgaan met het kietelen van haar rug.

Na ik denk, tien minuten is haar ademhaling heel even en diep en denk ik dat ze in slaap is gevallen. "Bo?" fluitster ik zacht en ze reageert ook niet.

Ik probeer heel voorzichtig op te staan met haar in mijn armen met een enorme grijns op mijn gezicht. Het lijkt wel of ze wil voorkomen dat ik haar losmaak want ze slaat haar armen wat steviger om mijn nek en haar enkels kruisen achter mijn rug.

Ik kijk in de weerspiegeling van het raam en moet moeite doen om niet keihard te lachen om hoe het eruit ziet. Met mijn handen onder haar billen en haar hoofd op mijn schouder ligt ze in een heel diepe slaap.

Wat ik al dacht, het was heel vroeg voor haar en we hebben een drukke dag gehad. Dus ze is duidelijk gesloopt. En dan de wijn niet vergeten.

Ik loop naar haar slaapkamer en leg haar voorzichtig op bed. Gelukkig lag haar dekbed al open geslagen dus dat maakt het makkelijker voor me.

Ik trek haar sokken uit en kijk een moment naar haar voeten die in mijn handen liggen. Is het raar dat ik haar voeten ook echt heel sexy vind? Want dat is absoluut het geval.

Ze zijn slank en fijntjes en voelen, net als de rest van haar lichaam, zijdezacht en er is geen oneffenheid te vinden.

Ik maak haar broek los en trek hem voorzichtig naar beneden. Ik probeer echt te voorkomen dat ik naar haar slipje staar terwijl ze zelf niet bij bewustzijn is. Gelukkig zit de broek strak, maar is hij van heel soepele stof en krijg hem dus makkelijk uit.

Dan knoop ik haar blouse open en ook deze heb ik zo uit zonder dat ze wakker word. Ze ligt op haar zij en ik trek de dekens over haar heen. Ik buig naar voren en geef haar een zoen op haar wang.

"Droom zacht lieve, mooie Bo en tot snel." Fluister ik in haar oor en als ik weer recht ga staan zie ik dat ze een glimlach op haar gezicht heeft.

Ik loop de woonkamer weer in en ik doe de televisie en alle lichten uit. Ik weet niet zeker of het moet en of ze überhaupt met me mee loopt maar ik roep Saar zacht zodat ik haar nog snel even uit kan laten hier voor de deur.

Ze twijfelt een moment maar als ik op mijn bovenbeen sla en zacht "kom maar Saartje, het is goed meisje" zeg, lijk ik haar overtuigd te hebben en loopt ze met me mee naar beneden.

Op het aanrecht lagen de sleutels van Bo en er zit een blauw lipje om de voordeur sleutel de ik haar zag gebruiken, dus heb deze mee genomen.

Ik steek buiten een sigaret op en loop een stukje langs de gracht met Saar. En als ik er zeker van ben dat ze wat gedaan heeft draai ik en lopen we terug. Saar loopt naast me en kijkt zo nu en dan naar boven, naar mij.

Ik geef haar een aai over haar hoofd en we lopen weer naar binnen. Ik open de slaapkamerdeur en Saar gaat vrijwel direct naast het bed van Bo liggen.

Ik check of ze nog genoeg water in haar bak heeft en ik pak een post-it en een pen en schrijf een briefje voor Bo.

_**Goedemorgen mooie Bo,**_

_**Je lag zo lekker te slapen dat ik je niet wakker wilde maken,  
dus heb je in bed gelegd. Ik heb je tanden niet gepoetst trouwens,  
hoop dat je dat niet erg vind!**_

_**Saar heb ik nog even uitgelaten voor ik ging.**_

_**Ik spreek je snel weer en...**_

_**...je zult geen moment uit mijn gedachten zijn dit weekend!**_

_**Liefs,  
Robert**_

Ik plak hem op haar telefoon en leg deze op haar nachtkastje naast haar. Ik blijf nog een moment naar haar bed staan en kijk naar haar mooie slapende gezicht. Ze licht er zo vredig en ontspannen bij en in plaats van naar huis te gaan zou ik niets liever willen dan naast haar te gaan liggen.

Ik zucht diep en ik draai me om en vertrek. Misschien is het ook een beetje creepy om naar haar te staan kijken terwijl ze ligt te slapen.

Eenmaal thuis ga ik gelijk naar boven en naar bed. Het duurt even voor ik in slaap val omdat ik lig te malen over alles wat Bo me vanavond heeft verteld. Maar uiteindelijk schrik ik wakker van mijn wekker en geef ik er een ram tegen en draai me om. Nog negen minuten...


	20. Chapter 20

**Bo POV**

Ik word wakker van mijn telefoon die aan geeft dat ik een whatsapp bericht heb, maar ik weiger mijn ogen open te doen. Even ben ik verward omdat in bed lig en niet op de bank. Ik sla mijn hand naast me en tast het bed af maar vind helaas niet wat ik hoopte. Rob ligt niet naast me.

Ergens had ik ook niet verwacht dat hij er echt zou liggen, maar ik hoopte het wel.

Weer gaat mijn telefoon. Misschien is het wel een bericht van Rob dus ik open voorzichtig mijn ogen en graai mijn telefoon van mijn nachtkastje.

Ik voel gelijk dat er iets op mijn telefoon zit en als mijn ogen goed open zie ik dat er een post-it op geplakt zit.

_**Goedemorgen mooie Bo,**_

_**Je lag zo lekker te slapen dat ik je niet wakker wilde maken,  
dus heb je in bed gelegd. Ik heb je tanden niet gepoetst trouwens,  
hoop dat je dat niet erg vind!**_

_**Saar heb ik nog even uitgelaten voor ik ging.**_

_**Ik spreek je snel weer en...**_

_**...je zult geen moment uit mijn gedachten zijn dit weekend!**_

_**Liefs,  
Robert**_

Er verschijnt een enorme grijns op mijn gezicht en grinnik om het tanden poetsen, als ik keer op keer zijn subtiele, maar wel stoere en mannelijke handschrift lees. Als het niet zo'n prettig gevoel zou zijn zou ik gestoord worden van de kriebels in mijn buik. Maar het zijn prettige kriebels..

En ik weet niet waar het vandaag kwam, maar ik heb hem gister over Rens verteld. Over mijn onzekerheden in mijn relatie met Rens en hoe dit kwam.

Iets waar ik nog nooit met iemand over gepraat heb. Behalve met Roel en mijn moeder. Zelfs Mick weet hier niet alles van. Ook heb ik Rob donderdag verteld dat ik verliefd op hem ben. Ook zoiets impulsiefs. Maar ik ben blij dat ik het gedaan heb.

Ik werd gek van die onzekerheid. En ook al hebben Alison en Emilie me keer op keer verzekerd dat hij absoluut gek op me is wilde ik het van hem zelf horen. Ik heb ook niet aan hen verteld dat ik verliefd op hem ben.

Maar ik had absoluut niet verwacht dat hij zou toegeven ook verliefd op mij te zijn. En al helemaal niet dat hij voor het eerst in zijn leven verliefd is op iemand. Op mij!

Jezus! Hoe oud ben ik? Vijftien? Ik grinnik een beetje als ik besef dat ik me wel zo gedraag in mijn hoofd in ieder geval.

Ik ben ook echt blij met mijn eerlijke moeder. En dat ze zegt wat ze denkt. Zij is dan ook de persoon geweest die me heeft gewezen op het feit dat ik mijn kop uit het zand moest halen en naar mijn hart moest gaan luisteren en mijn gevoel moest volgen.

En ik hield echt ontzettend veel van Rens. Ik kende hem door en door en hij mij. We konden met elkaar praten zonder woorden te gebruiken. Een simpele blik was genoeg om iets te vertellen.

Dat is ook de reden waarom ik hem niet geloofde als hij zei dat hij niet bij iemand anders was geweest. Ik zag dat het wel zo was maar ook dat hij er spijt van had en hij zag hoeveel pijn het mij deed. En dat hij dit vreselijk vond, maar dit hem er niet van kon weerhouden er mee te stoppen.

Het heeft even geduurd voor we zover waren. Toen ik hem leerde kennen was ik zestien en hij achttien. We waren kinderen. Naïef en onervaren. En we zijn min of meer samen opgegroeid. Dit zorgde ervoor dat we elkaar zo goed kenden besef ik nu.

Rob en ik kennen elkaar bijna een maand. En ik heb soms het gevoel alsof we elkaar al veel langer kennen. Soms kijk ik in zijn ogen en zie ik wat hij wil zeggen. En ik heb sterk het idee dat dit andersom ook zo is.

Het verward me enorm. Was wat ik met Rens had wel zo bijzonder, of hebben we elkaar gewoon op het juiste moment leren kennen, in een tijd waarin we elkaar hebben zien ontwikkelen en worden wie we nu zijn, wie hij uiteindelijk was?

En Rens hield me tegen bij de dingen die ik graag wilde in mijn leven. Zo heb ik altijd al geweten dat ik heel graag een kindje zou willen. Het lijkt me fantastisch om moeder te woren. Maar dit was een van de dingen die Rens absoluut niet wilde. sterker nog, hij werd een beetje boos als ik er over begon.

Dan vroeg hij me of ik wel wist aan wie ik dit vroeg. En hoe ik het in mijn hoofd kon halen dat hij een kind zou willen. Hij kon nauwelijks voor zichzelf zorgen, laat staan voor een klein onschuldig kind. En hij hield ook helemaal niet van kinderen.

Hij vond ze druk en irritant. En een belemmering in zijn leven. Wat hij alleen niet realiseerde was dat hij voor mij soms een belemmering in mijn leven was. Toen ik aan mijn studie begon had ik allerlij dromen die ik waar wilde maken.

Dromen die ik heb laten varen omdat Rens een carrière wilde als DJ en al heel jong de droom had ooit een eigen club te beginnen. En daar draaide ons leven om: het verwezenlijken van zijn dromen.

Hier heb ik mijn eigen dromen van tafel geveegd en heb ik me gestort op het helpen van Rens. Als hij gelukkig zou zijn, dan zou ik dat ook wezen en ik kon mijn plannen gewoon uitstellen. Maar zo ging het met te veel.

Ik ben heel erg dol op mijn werk nu, dit is wat ik altijd heb willen doen en ik zou nu ook niks anders meer willen doen. Ik had veel eerder moeten ingaan op het verzoek van Emilie. Maar dat is achteraf...

En dan zijn er nog de momenten dat ik bij Rob ben en we alleen zijn. Ook dan verbaas ik mezelf echt door de manier waarop ik op hem reageer, hoe mijn lichaam op hem reageert. De meest onschuldige aanrakingen zorgen dat ik het bloedheet krijg.

Ook dit was bij Rens heel anders. Nooit heb ik me zo gevoeld bij Rens.

Nooit had ik verwacht dat ik zo snel al zo zelfverzekerd zou zijn waardoor ik me zo kon laten gaan als dat ik al een paar keer met Rob gedaan heb. Maar ik was het. En ik wil meer.

Er zijn al een aantal momenten geweest dat ik het liefst wilde dat hij de kleren van mijn lijf zou scheuren en me ter plekke zou nemen.

Gedachtes die geheel ongepast zijn en een kant die ik niet ken van mezelf, zeker gezien het feit dat we elkaar nog maar zo kort kennen. Ik voel zelfs mijn wangen kleuren als ik er aan denk.

Ik open mijn whatsapp en zie een aantal berichten van Emilie en Alison staan wat me waarschijnlijk wakker heeft gemaakt.

_A: Hey B, ben je al wakker?_

_E: Het is wel heel vroeg hoor Ali, misschien slaapt ze nog..._

_A: Nee volgens mij is ze altijd heel vroeg wakker, net als ik :)_

_E: Grrrrr, in tegenstelling tot moi..._

_A: Haha_

Ik besluit het mysterie voor ze op te lossen en ik typ grinnikend een reactie_. _

_B: NU ben ik wel wakker :)_

_A: Hihi, zie je Em?_

_E: Jaja, jullie zijn vroege vogels... alhoewel, Bo hebben we je wakker gewhapt?_

_B: Uuuh, Yep, maar dat geeft niet, ik was toch wel rond deze tijd wakker geworden_

_A: Oke, staat onze lunch date nog?_

_B: Wat mij betreft wel, 12.30 bij La Pique, check!_

Ze hadden me vorige week al gevraagd of ik mee ging lunchen en daarna shoppen, het shoppen heb ik afgeslagen omdat ik Saar niet nu al weer alleen wil laten maar hebben afgesproken bij een restaurant waar ik Saar mee naartoe kan nemen.

_E: Gezelieeee :D_

_A: Ja en Em en ik vroegen ons af of je uitnodiging voor vanavond nog stond, aangezien we alle drie alleen zijn dit weekend dacht ik er een meiden weekend van te maken :)_

_B: Ja natuurlijk! Willen jullie dan hier komen eten en daarna voor drinken?_

_A: Jaaaaaaaaaaa... Dat is wel zo makkelijk, gezien afstand club!_

_E: JAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_B: Oke, dan zie ik jullie om 12.30..._

_A: X_

_E: X_

_B: XX_

Ik open grinnikend de whatsappberichten van mij en Rob en ik zie dat hij 3 seconden geleden nog online was. Ik twijfel een moment wat ik ga doen, want eigenlijk wil ik hem niet over de whatsapp bedanken maar persoonlijk. Maar ik heb geen idee of hij het vervelend vind als ik hem zou bellen.

Maar een manier om daar achter te komen...

De telefoon gaat vrij lang over en net als ik denk dat ik zijn voicemail ga krijgen neemt hij iets buiten adem op.

_"Robert Vermeulen"_ door dat hij met deze naam opneemt weet ik vrijwel zeker dat hij niet weet dat ik het ben. En er schiet een warm gevoel door mijn lijf bij het horen van zijn stem.

"Gelukkig kun je mijn adem niet ruiken, want de man die me gister in bed heeft gelegd heeft mijn tanden geen eens gepoetst." Zeg ik zo serieus mogelijk, ondanks dat ik een beetje nerveus ben, want heb geen idee of hij het erg vind dat ik hem bel.

Ik hoor hem verrast inademen en dan grinniken en dat bezorgt een grijns op mijn gezicht. Dat is al een goede reactie toch?

_"Dat meen je? Echt schandalig!"_ Zegt hij vervolgens serieus terug en ik moet lachen.

"Bedankt Rob, en sorry dat ik in slaap ben gevallen. Weer!"

_"Maakt niet uit, dat effect heb ik op mensen en graag gedaan. Ik hoop niet dat je het naar vond dat ik je heb uitgekleed, maar ik dacht dat het niet lekker zou liggen met je kleren nog aan."_

En nu pas besef ik dat ik inderdaad alleen nog maar mijn onderbroek aan heb en een hemdje. Ik kan me vaag herinneren dat ik zelf mijn bh heb uitgedaan omdat het niet lekker lag.

Of ik het erg vind? Totaal niet. Ik weet namelijk zeker dat hij niets gezien heeft omdat hij niet heeft gekeken.

Net als toen hij niet naar me keek toen ik voorstelde om te gaan douchen. Een actie waar ik totaal niet bij nagedacht had en even vergeten leek te zijn dat je dit vaak naakt doe.

En ondanks dat ik naar bed, nou ja bed! Seks heb gehad met Matt heeft hij me nooit naakt gezien. Daar zorgde ik wel voor. En is Rens echt de enige die me ooit helemaal naakt heeft gezien.

En het leek echt alsof hij door had dat ik opeens ontzettend onzeker werd toen ik me moest uitkleden, doordat hij zelf alles voor mijn neus uittrok. Een gebaar wat ik echt waardeerde en ongelooflijk... lief van hem vond.

En ook al keek ik er niet direct naar, het leidde me genoeg af om al mijn zorgen te vergeten. Wat een lijf, en wat een billen! En wat een... Ik voel mijn wangen warm worden van de blos die verschijnt als ik aan _hem_ denk.

Ook al heb ik _hem_ niet echt gezien, omdat ook ik niet naar beneden keek, was er genoeg vanuit mijn ooghoeken te zien. En ik heb _hem_ in mijn hand gehad.

En geen een keer heeft hij ons oogcontact verbroken toen we eenmaal onder de douche stonden, althans, niet expres. Niet dat ik het toen vervelend had gevonden. Een van de vele redenen waarom ik hem zo leuk vind. Omdat hij een echte gentleman is.

Ook hier vind ik echt een verschil tussen Rob en Rens, en ook al vind ik het niet helemaal eerlijk, tegenover alle twee niet maar toch vergelijk ik ze steeds met elkaar. Maar meer omdat de verschillen zo groot zijn en ik begin in te zien dat ik me niet zo schuldig moet voelen voor het feit dat ik over mij en Rens twijfelde.

_"Bo?"_ Vraagt hij onzeker en ik besef dat ik een paar seconden te lang stil ben.

"Sorry! Ik was even... uuuh... afgeleid!" _Way to go Bo_, kun je nog lomper klinken? Maar ik hoor hem opgelucht ademhalen.

"En nee absoluut niet Rob. Het is nu je het zegt dat ik het ook pas besef." Zeg ik grinnikend en ik hoor hem opgelucht adem halen.

_"Gelukkig, want ik bedacht me later eigenlijk pas dat het misschien een beetje vreemd zou zijn."_

"Nee hoor echt niet. Alleen hoop ik dat ik de volgende keer wakker ben als je het doet."

En het is eruit voor ik mezelf kan tegen houden, en het is dat ik mijn telefoon in mijn goede hand heb en het gips vrij zwaar is, waardoor ik eraan word herinnerd, anders had ik mijn hand voor mijn mond geslagen.

_"Zwaan!" _Zegt hij een beetje grommend. _"Je bent op de hoogte van de staat waarin een gezonde man zich s'ochtends in verkeerd?"_

"Sorry" Zeg ik grinnikend, ik kan het niet helpen maar ik moet echt een beetje lachen om zijn reactie. Al gaat het daarnaast ook een beetje tintelen tussen mijn benen omdat hij min of meer aangeeft dat hij... _ja dat dus is_ en ik het stimuleer.

_"Het is je vergeven. Voor nu!"_ En dan grinnikt hij zelf ook.

_"Heb je nog nieuwe plannen voor het weekend of het zelfde?"_

Ik ben blij dat hij over iets anders begint voor ik mezelf of hem nog meer voor paal zet. Ha! Yep, absoluut vijftien...

"Nee, ik ga nog steeds lunchen met Alison en Emilie en daarna ga ik met Saar naar het bos of strand of zo. Ow en ze komen bij me eten en dan voor drinken om daarna naar de club te gaan."

"_Oke. Helemaal vol gepland dus, heb je er zin in?"_ Ik hoor zijn glimlach in zijn stem, waarschijnlijk van mijn enthousiaste reactie. Want ik heb er ook echt zin in.

"Ja zeker, ik heb er echt heel veel zin in."

_"Ik moet je waarschijnlijk waarschuwen voor die twee. Bereid je voor op een kruisverhoor, vooral van pitbull Alison."_ En daar moet ik weer om lachen.

"Ik denk dat ik me wel red, ik heb met Mick te maken dus ben wel wat gewend ."

_"Daar twijfel ik ook niet aan, maar ik voelde het toch als mijn plicht het te melden." _Zegt hij lachend.

"Dank je. Hoe laat vertrekken jullie?"

_"Nou ik stond eigenlijk op het punt om weg te gaan."_

"Ow, sorry! Ik dacht er helemaal niet bij na, dan hou ik je verder niet op. Hoop niet dat je het erg vind dat ik je belde? Ik vond het zo lief van je wat je voor me gedaan had dat ik je persoonlijk wilde be..."

_"Bo?"_ onderbreekt hij mijn geratel.

"Ja, Rob."

_"Je mag me altijd bellen, al is het midden in de nacht en ik beloof je dat ik dat nooit erg of vervelend zal vinden."_

Ik voel de glimlach op mijn gezicht verschijnen en ik krijg een heel fijn gevoel van binnen van deze ongelooflijk, bijzonder lieve man.

"Oke, dank je Rob... dat geldt ook voor jou trouwens."

_"Ik zal het onthouden Bo"_ Zegt hij grinnikend.

"Heel veel plezier, doe ze de groetjes en rij voorzichtig." Zeg ik uiteindelijk omdat ik hem echt niet langer wil ophouden.

_"Ik zal het doorgeven en bedankt, jij ook met good cop, bad cop."_ En daar moet ik weer hard om lachen.

"Ow ik heb een goed alibi, mij krijgen ze niet." En nu moet hij weer lachen.

_"Dag lieve Bo, en beloof me iets... doe voorzichtig als je blieft."_ Hij zegt het op een manier dat ik er niet aan twijfel dat hij het meent.

"Dag Robert, en dat zal ik zijn, beloofd."

En dan hangen we op, althans hij. Want ik blijf met de telefoon aan mijn oor tot het stil is aan de andere kant van de lijn en ik zeker weet dat hij heeft opgehangen.

Ik zucht en laat me naar achteren op het bed vallen. En kijk een paar seconden naar het plafond voor ik mezelf weer overeind help om mijn tanden te poetsen en snel wat aan te trekken zodat ik Saar even snel uit kan laten voor de deur.

Als ik terug kom geef ik haar te eten en laat ik het bad vollopen aangezien dit nog steeds makkelijker is dan douchen gezien het gips. Wat zal ik blij zijn als het eraf is.

Ik ga snel in bad en doe een heel klein beetje mascara op. Hoe? Ik weet het niet precies maar ik heb mijn haar in een slordige knot op mijn hoofd gedaan voor ik in bad ging en nadat ik ben aangekleed zit het eigenlijk wel leuk dus ik besluit er niks aan te doen.

Ha! En dat met anderhalve hand!

Terwijl ik mijn kast doorkijk klets ik wat tegen Saar die geduldig voor mijn bed op me ligt te wachten tot ik klaar ben en hou verschillende kledingstukken omhoog, alsof ze me kan helpen, bij wat aan te trekken.

Ik pak een favoriet donkergrijs t-shirt en leg aan de onder kant een knoopje, wat makkelijk kan aangezien het anders zelfs een beetje te groot is en hierdoor valt het leuk.

Van mijn skinny heb ik al vrij snel spijt aangezien het niet handig aantrekken is met mijn gips maar het lukt me uiteindelijk. Ik kijk in mijn schoenenrek om te besluiten welke schoenen ik ga aantrekken en ik glimlach als ik mijn Keds zie staan.

Met mijn schoenen en leren jasje in mijn hand loop ik naar de woonkamer. Ik besluit om met de fiets naar het Vondelpark te gaan met Saar en onderweg koffie en iets te eten te kopen.

Saar is bijna niet te houden, duidelijk blij dat ik iets met haar ga doen en ik moet haar zelfs een paar keer toespreken omdat ze uit enthousiasme niet netjes naast me blijft lopen. Niet dat ik niet iedere morgen met haar ga wandelen maar gezien de afgelopen dagen, hebben we elkaar echt gemist dus lijkt ze extra blij.

Ik fiets met Saar door de stad en stop voor koffie en een flesje water om mee te nemen, en een baguette met brie bij de bakker en leg alles in de rieten fietsmand die ik aan mijn stuur heb gehangen.

Het is al vrij druk in het Vondelpark als ik aankom, wat zorgt voor een gezellige sfeer. Ik loop met de fietsmand eerst een rondje zodat Saar haar ding kan doen en als ik zeker weet dat de ergste druk van de ketel is ga ik zitten.

Ik heb een manuscript in mijn tas mee genomen zodat ik wat kan werken terwijl ik in het mei zonnetje zit.

Na een tijdje kijk ik op als er een klein meisje van een jaar of twee een eindje verder op het op een huilen zet. De tranen glijden over haar wangen als haar oudere broertje haar kennelijk omver heeft gelopen, of geduwd, dat weet ik niet.

Ik glimlach als een man voor haar op zijn hurken gaat zitten en haar in zijn armen neemt en een troostende knuffel geeft. Niet lang daarna lijken de tranen vergeten als ze haar neus in zijn nek begraaft en gaapt als hij met haar in zijn armen op staat.

Op een kleed, iets verder op zie ik een vrouw een beetje dromerig en met een liefdevolle glimlach naar ze kijken en ik heb het vermoeden dat dit de moeder is. Het ziet er zo ongelooflijk liefdevol uit. Dit is wat ik ook wil. Dat is waar ik naar verlang.

Dit is waar ik verder wil. Ik wil niet alleen alle narigheid achter me laten, maar ook beginnen met mijn leven. Het leven waar ik een paar jaar geleden al klaar voor was maar niet kon beginnen omdat Rens heel andere ideeën had.

Ik kijk een moment om me heen en geniet van het vredige plaatje dat ik voor me zie. Her en der zitten mensen op hun jassen of een kleedje in het gras. Stelletjes, mensen met kinderen. Mensen, net als ik met hun hond.

Ik pak mijn telefoon en maak een foto van mijn uitzicht en stuur hem naar Rob.

_B: Wat hou ik toch van deze stad!_

Als ik de foto en het bericht heb verzonden stop ik mijn telefoon weer in mijn tas nadat ik mijn wekker zet om te voorkomen dat ik de tijd vergeet en Emilie en Alison me moeten bellen om te vragen waar ik blijf. Iets wat mij makkelijk kan gebeuren!

Een paar minuten later gaat mijn telefoon al. Ik pak hem uit mijn tas en zie dat Rob al gereageerd heeft. Iets wat ik eerlijk gezegd niet had verwacht aangezien hij onderweg is en met zijn broers en vader is.

_R: Je weet het me wel moeilijk te maken vanmorgen..._

_B: Sorry, dat was absoluut niet mijn intentie meneer Vermeulen :(_

_R: Ik wil niet naar Frankriiiiijk :'(!_

_En deze reactie zorgt voor een warme waas die door mijn lichaam schiet. _

_B: Hahaha! Aaaaah, als we elkaar weer zien zal ik het goedmaken met je..._

_R: Je helpt me niet echt Zwaan!_

_B: And you have a dirty mind!_

_R: Hahaha! Sorry, kan het niet helpen. Je haalt de zeventienjarige jongen in me naar boven denk ik_.

En daar moet ik hardop om lachen. Wat er voor zorgt dat de mensen om me heen waarschijnlijk denken dat ik niet helemaal lekker ben, aangezien ik alleen zit.

_B: En bedankt! Ik zit hier alleen, op een bankje, hardop te lachen. Nu denken ze dat ik gek ben ik moet ik weg gaan._

_R: Sorry, dat was absoluut niet mijn intentie Zwaan ;)_

_R: Weet je per ongeluk al wanneer dat is? Dat we elkaar weer zien?_

_B: Uuuuh, nee? Volgende week ergens?_

_R: Hmmm, dat maakt al een hoop goed :D_

_B: Mooi..._

_R: Wat ben je aan het doen in het Vondelpark, behalve stiekem mensen fotograferen?_

_B: Beetje werken... Mensen kijken... Met Saar rond hangen. En jij?_

_R: Oke, lekker relaxen dus! Ik zit achterin en probeer zo goed ik kan Steven op zijn plaats te houden!_

_B: ?_

_R: Haha, het is net een wijf af en toe en wil weten met wie ik aan het whappen ben, dus hij probeert steeds te kijken. Zogenaamd onopvallend..._

_B: En jij verteld hem dan niet gewoon dat ik het ben?_

_R: Heb je mijn twaalf jarige broer Steven al ontmoet?_

_B: Haha, is het zo erg?_

_R: Waarschijnlijk nog erger dan je tot nu toe denkt._

_B: Aaah, misschien is het ook niet zo aardig van me om je te claimen terwijl je met hen bent..._

_R: Dat geeft helemaal niet, ik vind het leuk! Sam en Martijn zijn druk in gesprek en als Steven mij niet zit te vervelen ligt hij te pitten._

_B: Haha, gezellig!_

_R: Nu zeker! Maar mijn vader wil stoppen om wat te eten, dus ik moet helaas gaan :(_

_B: Dat komt goed uit, dan kan ik afmaken waar ik mee bezig was :)_

_R: Goed zo, veel plezier nog en hopelijk tot later ;)_

_B: Zeker! Eet smakelijk... X_

_R: Thnx, jij ook straks, X_

Met een zucht leg ik mijn telefoon weg. Ik zie dat ik nog even heb voor ik weg moet dus richt mijn aandacht weer op mijn werk.

Wanneer het twaalf uur is gaat de wekker op mijn telefoon en pak ik al mijn spullen in. Het is nog best even fietsen, zeker omdat ik niet echt snel kan in verband met Saar dus ik vertrek op tijd.

Als ik aan kom fietsen zie ik Emilie en Alison al zitten, ze hebben een plakje in de zon aan de rand van het terras. La Pique is een vrij nette tent en altijd super gezellig en goed eten.

Alison ziet me en zwaait zo enthousiast dat ik erom moet grinniken. Vanaf het eerste moment, net als met Emilie is er absoluut een klik tussen mij en Alison.

We hebben vanaf het moment dat Emilie mij aan iedereen voorstelde ook dagelijks contact. Vooral over onzin dingen maar juist dat vind ik zo fijn. En heel veel over Rob. Het lijkt bijna alsof Alison blijer is met de situatie van mij en Rob dan wij zelf.

Ondanks dat ze de tweelingzus van Rob is, is Alison heel anders. Ze is druk, maar niet irritant en altijd vol energie. Heel veel positieve energie. Ze lijkt heel zeker van zichzelf maar niet op een arrogante manier. En ik vind haar echt super lief en ben nu al dol op haar. Ik weet zeker dat we echt een heel hechte vriendschap zullen opbouwen.

Er is een moment geweest dat ik bang was dat het feit dat ik met haar broer ga misschien voor problemen zou kunnen zorgen als het niets word. Maar ik heb me zelf verboden om op die manier te denken. Van het ergste uit te gaan. Dus dat doe ik ook niet meer. Hoe dan ook vinden we wel een manier zodat het werkt.

Ik ben Emilie dan ook echt dankbaar dat ze zo heeft aangedrongen om haar familie te ontmoeten. Het lijkt er soms een beetje op dat ze altijd heeft geweten dat ik ze allemaal echt super graag zou mogen.

Emilie is dan ook echt een heel dierbare vriendin van me geworden en ik hou ook echt van haar. Ze is het soort vriendin die dingen niet hoeft te vragen maar ze gewoon weet. En aangezien ik niet echt een prater ben kan ik het beter niet treffen.

Als ik bij hun tafeltje ben, staan ze op zodat we elkaar een korte omhelzing kunnen geven en daarna geven ze alle twee Saar een kriebel. Emilie hurkt zelfs voor Saar die haar een lik over haar wang geeft waar Alison en ik met een vies gezicht om moeten lachen.

We gaan alle drie zitten en Saar gaat naast me liggen. Helemaal gesloopt van het rennen en spelen net in het Vondelpark met de andere honden die er waren.

"Heb je al wat gehoord van Rob?" Vraagt Alison vol verwachting als ze me met een grijns aan kijkt.

"Ja nu net even over de whatsapp. Ze gingen stoppen om wat te eten."

En daar moet Emilie om lachen en schud haar hoofd.

"Arme Beer, hij zal wel vergaan van de honger na wat? Drie uur reiden?"

En nu lachen Alison en ik ook.

"Is hij echt zo gefixeerd op eten?"

"Absoluut, zijn ultieme wens is dan ook dat ik naakt op een tafel zou gaan liggen bedekt met eten."

En daar moeten Alison en ik weer hard om lachen, ook al geeft het me een beeld dat ik liever niet in mijn hoofd heb.

"Maar vertel eens Bo" zegt Alison als ze in haar stoel draait zodat ze naar me toe zit.

"Wat heb je woensdag avond en donderdag met mijn broer gedaan?" Mijn ogen worden groot als ze me een beetje shockeerd met haar directe vraag.

"Ow, relax, zo bedoel ik het niet, ik begrijp ook wel dat jullie zo ver nog lang niet zijn... toch?" Ze kijkt me aan alsof ze daar opeens niet zo zeker van is en knijpt haar ogen samen en Emilie grinnikt.

"Natuurlijk niet!" Zeg ik gegeneerd als ik wegkijk en mijn wangen warm voel worden.

Ik zie Alison en Emilie elkaar aankijken met hun wenkbrauwen opgetrokken en grinniken.

"Hij heeft me thuis gebracht en is blijven slapen, en de volgende dag zijn we gaan lunchen en zijn we naar Jackson geweest. We hebben bij mij gekookt en daarna nog wat tv gekeken en toen is hij naar huis gegaan."

"Jullie zijn zo leuk en schattig samen." Zegt Alison een beetje dromerig als ze voor zich uit kijkt en ik zie dat ze nog wat wil zeggen maar word onderbroken als er iemand is om onze bestelling op te nemen.

Als hij onze drankbestelling op neemt geeft hij de lunchkaarten en vertrekt weer om vervolgens even later terug te komen met ons drinken. Hij geeft ons aan nog even de tijd te geven en zo terug te komen om de lunch bestelling op te nemen.

We discussiëren wat over de menukaart en wie wat neemt. We besluiten om een gezamenlijke lunch te nemen met allerlei kleine gerechtjes en sandwiches.

We bestellen het eten en als het eenmaal voor ons staat zijn Alison en Emilie het er over eens naar welke boetiekjes ze sowieso naar toe willen en ik geef ze een paar suggesties.

Alison vraagt naar mijn enorm gevulde kledingkast en vele schoenen die ik heb.

"Dit komt eigenlijk meer door mijn moeder." Vertel ik ze.

"Zij is echt verslaafd aan schoenen, vooral dure exclusieve schoenen."

"Oeeeeh, ja ik hou er ook zo van." En Emilie grinnikt.

"Geloof me, ik gaf niet zo heel veel om kleding voor ik Steve ontmoete. Ik zorgde wel dat ik er leuk uitzag maar was niet zo merk gericht. Tot ik Alison ontmoete."

En ze kijkt naar Alison en ze glimlachen naar elkaar. Als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik denken dat ze zussen zijn. De manier waarop ze met elkaar omgaan heeft iets onvoorwaardelijks. Je hoeft ze niet goed te kennen om te weten dat ze heel erg close zijn.

We kletsen over van alles en nog wat en ik heb het echt naar mijn zin. We lachen veel als ze me verhalen verteld van de 'mannen' en ook al zijn de verhalen van Sam en Steven absoluut hilarisch, vind ik die van Rob het leukst. Het geeft me een nog duidelijker beeld van wie hij is.

Dit is dan ook heel anders dan wanneer hij zelf over zich praat, wat logisch is en het word me duidelijk dat ze echt dol op hem zijn. Het lijkt bijna onmogelijk maar door deze verhalen vind ik hem nog leuker.

Zelfs als Alison verteld dat hij soms onwijs eigenwijs kan wezen en zelfs een beetje stug kan zijn. Maar ze legt uit dat dit komt omdat hem dan iets dwars zit en hij hier vervolgens niet over praat.

Zo verteld ze me dat hij in de laatste maanden van zijn relatie met Puck niet te genieten was. En dan lijkt ze een beetje te schrikken omdat ze het denk ik over zijn ex heeft en niet weet of ik al van haar bestaan weet.

"Het is oke Alison, hij heeft me over haar verteld. Niet zo zeer over haar maar wel over hun relatie." Verzeker ik haar en ik zie haar relaxen.

"Er valt ook niks interessants of leuks over haar te vertellen." Snauwt Emilie en het verbaasd me dat ze zo giftig klink.

Alison kijkt Emilie aan met een waarschuwende blik en Emilie haalt haar schouders op.

"Wat? Wilde je zeggen dat jij wel iets over haar hebt wat binnen die categorie valt? Het was een arrogante bitch. Niet meer en niet minder." Zegt ze, duidelijk niet onder de indruk van de blik van Alison.

"Emilie!" roept Alison, duidelijk niet gediend van de manier waarop Emilie over haar praat. Maar al snel zie ik dat ze haar gezicht niet strak kan houden en ze lacht.

"Je kan het echt niet maken om zo over haar, een ex van Rob te praten. Wat moet Bo wel niet van Rob denken daardoor?"

"Dat hij blij moet zijn dat het over is tussen hen omdat Puck hem niet verdiende, en Bo overduidelijk wel." Zegt ze met een zelfvoldaan gezicht.

"Wou je zeggen dat je het er niet mee eens bent? Dat je haar mocht?" Vraagt Emilie aan Alison als hij wenkbrauwen omhoog schieten.

"Nee zeker niet, ik kreeg geen hoogte van haar. Maar ik respecteer Rob en dus ook de vriendinnen waar hij tot nu toe mee thuis is gekomen, ongeacht wat ik van ze vind."

"Niet dat hij veel vriendinnen mee naar huis nam, op Puck na was er maar een ander meisje waar hij ooit serieus verkering mee heeft gehad, en toen was hij zestien." Zegt Alison grinnikend als ze me aan kijkt.

"Maar genoeg nu over Puck of al zijn andere ex vriendinnetjes. Dat zijn allemaal net schoenen die niet passen en een totale miskoop blijken te zijn en weg uit irritatie weg doet."

En daar moeten Alison en ik weer om lachen.

"Maar ik meende het wel, ze verdiende hem niet. Rob is een van de liefste en leukste mannen die ik ken, en hij verdient net zo iemand." Zegt Emilie dit keer weer wat serieuzer.

"Dus Bo, wanneer kom je met ons mee als we bij onze ouders gaan eten?" Zegt Alison enthousiast en ik kijk haar een beetje ongemakkelijk aan.

"Uuuh, als Rob me mee vraagt?"

"Geloof me, dat zal niet lang meer duren, het verbaasd me dat hij zich in kan houden want ik had verwacht dat hij het allang gevraagd had."

"Alison! Je kent hem toch, dat durft hij niet, bang dat Bo weg rent."

"Wat dachten jullie ervan dat hij het nog niet gevraagd heeft omdat hij daar nog niet aan toe is?" Vraag ik als ik ze alle twee aan kijk en ze kijken terug alsof ik gek ben.

"Bo, geloof me als ik je zeg dat hij er allang klaar voor is." En Emilie knikt om aan te geven dat ze het hier absoluut mee eens is.

"Maar ik zou het echt niet erg vinden als hij dat een stap te snel zou vinden." Probeer ik ze te overtuigen.

"Bo!" Zegt Emilie zacht als ze naar voren komt en haar hand op mijn arm legt. Naast die van Alison.

"Of je bent steken blink, of je wilt het niet zien, maar Rob is echt weg van je. Ik heb hem nog nooit zo zien kijken zoals hij naar jou kijkt, of hoe zijn ogen gaan glinsteren als hij het over je heeft."

"Absoluut, al denk ik wel dat het hem een beetje verward en misschien zelfs bang maakt, want het is en blijft een man tenslotte. Maar goed, ik zeg al weer te veel waarschijnlijk en hij vermoord me als hij dit hoort, dus mondje dicht."

"En daarnaast weer ik zeker dat je Marijn en Kate echt heel leuk gaat vinden en er gelijk dol op zal zijn. Ik weet dat het andersom wel zo zal zijn."

Ik ben er niet helemaal zeker van dat dit iets is wat Rob zou willen. Ik bedoel, mij voorstellen aan zijn ouders.

Er is maar een ding waar ik op dit moment honderd procent zeker van ben. En dat is dat ik ontzettend en tot over mijn oren verliefd op hem ben.

"Ow, lief, sorry, ik wilde je niet ongemakkelijk laten voelen." Zegt Alison opeens een beetje ongerust en terwijl ze mijn gedachtes onderbreekt.

Ik glimlach lief naar haar in de hoop dat ik haar gerust kan stellen. Ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik me een klein beetje opgelaten door haar woorden voel maar ik vind het wel fijn om te horen. Want ik hoop echt dat het serieus kan worden tussen mij en Rob.

"Het geeft niet Alison." Verzeker ik haar. En ik meen het. Want ik ben ook echt oprecht benieuwd naar hun ouders. En dit komt niet alleen door Rob. Maar ook door Steve en Alison.

"Maar uuuh, gaan we lekker los vanavond, de beest uithangen of wat?" Zegt Emilie opeens en Alison schriekt.

"Oooh, jaaaaa, ik wil helemaal los vanavond, heb ook zo'n zin om te dansen en die billen te shaken."

"Jullie zijn niet te geloven." Zeg ik grinnikend.

Ze kijken elkaar aan en schieten dan in de lach.

We kletsen nog wat en lachen vooral veel. We spreken af dat zij vanavond het eten mee nemen en dat ik voor de drankjes zorg en welke tijd ze bij mij zijn.

Na anderhalf uur fiets ik met Saar naar huis en besluit nog even met de auto naar het Amsterdamse bos te gaan. Ik pak de DS omdat het schakelen met mijn gips dan geen problemen bezorgt.

Ik loop een ronde met Saar en speel wat met haar en rij dan weer met haar terug. Nu kan ik mooi nog even snel langs de supermarkt en wat in huis doen.

Als ik thuiskom zet ik vrijwel gelijk mijn muziek aan als ik de boodschappen opgeruimd heb en pak de stofzuiger uit de kast en vul een emmer met een sopje en pak een doekje.

Pas als ik mijn doekje wil uitwringen bedenk ik me dat dit heel onhandig is met mijn gipshand aangezien deze niet nat mag worden. Gelukkig heb ik super handige schoonmaakt doekjes, en lukt het me om ze uit te knijpen met een hand en is hij niet nog steeds kletsnat.

Ik stof alles af, zowel in de woonkamer als ik de slaapkamer en haal een doekje door mijn keuken. Ik ben vrij netjes en hou alles goed bij dus vies is het niet en ben er daarom zo doorheen.

Dan stofzuig ik overal. Het is kwart voor zes als ik de stofzuiger heb opgeborgen en besluit nog even de badkamer te doen.

Alison en Emilie die zijn hier pas over een uur en ze nemen alles mee voor vanavond zodat we ons hier, met zijn drieën kunnen optutten omdat ze dit anders voor dat ze hier komen al moeten doen.

Ik rommel nog wat rond en uiteindelijk plof ik op de bank en kijk wat televisie. Ik twijfel om Rob een berichtje te sturen maar ik wil hem niet steeds lastig vallen. Toch pak ik mijn telefoon, nog steeds een beetje onzeker over wat te doen en zie nu pas dat ik een bericht whatsapp bericht van hem heb.

Waarschijnlijk toen ik bezig was en mijn telefoon niet hoorde boven het geluid van de stofzuiger.

Met een enorme glimlach open ik het bericht.

_R: Psssst! Heb je ze overleefd?_

_B: Hey, sorry had mijn tel niet gehoord! En natuurlijk, dat had ik je toch al gezegd?_

_R: Idd, maar wilde het toch even zeker weten! Heb je verder een leuke dag gehad?_

_B: Zeker. Heb een aantal leuke, nieuwe dingen over je geleerd... trekkie :P_

_R: Hahaha... Ow, ooooow! Ali is zooooo in de problemen nu..._

_B: Aaaah, nee, niet boos op haar zijn! Ik vind het juist super schattig dat je als tiener een echte trekker was!_

_R: Dat zeg je ook alleen maar omdat je nog een keer zo'n buitengewoon lekkere zoen van me wilt, waarna je me ivm mijn trekkie status nooit meer wilt zien :(_

En daar moet ik hard om lachen. Niet omdat hij overdrijft met die buitengewoon lekkere zoen, want die geeft hij zeker, al ga ik hem dat niet vertellen.

_B: Neeeee, zeker niet. Wat denk je wel niet van me? Ik wil er minimaal nog twee..._

_B: Misschien drie..._

_R: Haha, je beseft dat je me nu wel een wapen hebt gegeven he?_

_B: Hoezo?_

_R: Ik zoen je gewoon voorlopig niet meer, en stel het steeds uit, zo kan je me nog niet dumpen en kan ik nog wat langer naar je lekkere billen kijken!_

Ow, mijn God! Zei hij dat nu serieus? Ik voel mijn wangen warm worden, kennelijk hebben mijn hersenen die het verlegen gedeelte beheren niet in de gaten dat hij dit niet kan zien dus het totaal overbodig is. Pfff, en is het hier zo warm of ligt dit aan mij?

_R: Zijn ze rood?_

En indien mogelijk worden ze door zijn woorden nog roder. Hij zei het gewoon expres, en wist al hoe ik er op zou reageren.

_B: Bedoel je mijn billen meneer Vermeulen?_

_R: Haha, nou ik heb nog niet getest hoe ver die blos gaat, of deze helemaal tot aan je 'cheeks' komen weet ik dus niet... Maar ik bedoelde je wangen Zwaan._

_B: Mijn wangen hebben hun normale kleur meneer Vermeulen, ik vrees dat u iets anders moet proberen om het te laten werken..._

_R: Dan ga ik daar eens goed over na denken..._

En dan gaat de bel. Ook al heb ik ontzettend veel zin in vanavond, ik ben een heel klein beetje teleurgesteld omdat dit betekend dat ik moet gaan. Terwijl ik naar de intercom loop om de deur open te doen typ ik mijn reactie.

_B: Ze zijn er, wat betekend dat ik moet gaan :(_

_R: Komt goed uit, wij gaan toevallig ook net eten, weer al!_

_R: Eet smakelijk_

_B: Dank je, misschien spreken we elkaar straks nog?_

_R: Zeker :) we gaan vanavond niks bijzonders doen, rond hangen aan de bar van het hotel en een potje pokeren of zo..._

_B: Oke, eet smakelijk dan maar en tot later :)_

_R: Tot later lieve Bo, X_

_B: X_

Inmiddels zijn Alison en Emilie boven en Saar ontvangt ze kwispelend bij de trap. We omhelzen elkaar kort en ze leggen hun tassen achter de bank als ik het eten aanpak om het uit te pakken en op tafel te zetten die ik al gedekt had.

Ze hebben eten van de Wok mee genomen. Alison en ik hebben vorige week geluncht bij Wok To Walk en ze heeft kennelijk onthouden wat ik het liefst daar eet, want dat is wat in het bakje zit met mijn naam erop.

"Willen jullie anders gewoon op de bank eten met je voeten omhoog en tv aan?" Vraag ik als ik zie dat ze alle twee op de bank zitten, nou ja, hangen met hun hoofd naar achter op de rugleuning.

"Nee joh, ben je mal, dan heb je voor niks de tafel gedekt." Zegt Emilie als ze aanstalten maakt om op te staan.

"Nee! Blijf lekker zitten, we eten daar wel, kunnen jullie je voeten even laten rusten." Zeg ik lachend en zowel Emilie als Alison kijken me dankbaar aan.

Ik neem de tas met eten mee en vraag ze wat ze willen drinken. We eten met zijn drieën op de bank, met onze voeten op tafel en onderuit gezakt met het bakje eten in onze schoot. Ik lach als ik het beeld een moment in me opneem en Alison en Emilie kijken me nieuwsgierig aan.

"We lijken wel een stel kerels, ik mis alleen het bier nog." Zeg ik grinnikend en Emi en Ali lachen.

"Jaaa, laten we een foto maken en naar de mannen sturen." Roept Alison enthousiast en ze pakt haar telefoon van de bankleuning.

"We zullen ze eens laten zien dat we ons prima redden met hun het lang uit."

We zetten onze bakjes naast onze voeten op tafel en de fles wijn in het zicht en ik neem, aangezien ik in het midden zit, een foto met de telefoon van Alison van het uitzicht.

Ze grinnikt als ze een groepswhapp aanmaakt en ons allemaal toegevoegd en de foto verstuurd.

Het duurt niet lang voor we van alle drie een 'haha' reactie krijgen.

Tevreden met het resultaat eten we weer verder en Emilie zapt wat. Na het eten maak ik voor ons koffie en al snel na de koffie komt de drank te voorschijn. Alison en Emilie zijn van plan om helemaal los te gaan vanavond en goed dronken te worden. Iets waar ik niets tegen heb en zelfs aangeef dat ik dit een bijzonder goed plan vind.

Anderhalve fles Malibu verder zijn we alle drie al aardig aangeschoten en klaar om te gaan. Emilie blijft bij Alison slapen omdat ze er alle twee een hekel aan hebben om alleen te moeten slapen en ik bied aan dat ze ook hier mogen slapen.

En gezien de aangeschoten staat waarin we verkeren besluiten we dat we makkelijk met zijn drieën in mijn grote bed kunnen.

Mick is in de loop van de avond ook gekomen en we hebben vreselijk gelachen met zijn allen. Mijn mondhoeken doen pijn van het vele gieren.

We sturen zo nu en dan de mannen een whatsapp bericht en het is duidelijk dat we ze nogal amuseren met onze melige aangeschoten capriolen en wensen ons veel plezier vanavond.

Alison en Emilie eindigen alle twee met wel iets uit mijn kast. Wat ik totaal geen probleem vind, ik vind het zelfs super tof dat ze iets van mij aan willen.

We komen niet meer bij als mijn moeder aanbied om ons te brengen alsof we een stelletje zestienjarige tieners zijn. Maar eerlijk is eerlijk. Het is makkelijker en goedkoper dan een taxi dus zijn er ook erg blij mee. Saar breng ik naar boven waar mijn vader ligt te slapen.

We halen mijn moeder zelfs over om mee te gaan naar de club. Wat ze uiteindelijk ook doet. Mijn moeder past zich al snel aan, aan onze melige staat zonder dat ze een druppel alcohol op heeft. En meer dan eens krijg ik te horen van Alison of Emilie wat een toffe moeder ik heb.

Het is best druk in de club en Julian komt naast onze tafel staan om de boel, en vooral ons in de gaten te houden. Julian zorgt er altijd voor dat hij in mijn buurt is maar ik denk dat hij zich schuldig voelt over het voorval waar ik mijn hand brak en dat hij dit niet nog een keer wil laten gebeuren.

Het is totaal niet op een irritante manier dus ik vind het prima. Hij danst zelfs een keertje met me en drinkt een drankje met ons mee.

Aangezien we bij mij thuis al aardig wat op hebben duurt het niet lang voor we echt straal bezopen zijn en naar huis willen. Mijn moeder is er ook nog steeds dus we rijden net als heen, met zijn allen weer terug, alleen blijft dit keer Mick achter omdat hij met Jacob mee gaat.

Bij mij aangekomen maken we onze gezichten snel make-up vrij en poetsen onze tanden waarna we met zijn drieën in mijn bed kruipen. Emilie gaat in het midden liggen omdat ze altijd al gedroomd heeft om gesandwichted te worden door twee vrouwen wat voor een lach bui zorgt.

We zijn zo dronken dat zodra we liggen en nog een laatste berichtje naar Duitsland sturen we niet lang daarna in slaap vallen.

Ik word wakker omdat ik ongelooflijk nodig moet plassen... en van de ongelooflijke hamers die op mijn slapen rammen.

Ik open langzaam mijn ogen en zie Alison bij het voeten eind staan met een ongelooflijk geamuseerde blik op haar gezicht. En het is gelijk duidelijk dat ze heel erg haar best doet om niet kei hard te lachen.

Ik negeer haar, en het feit dat ze een telefoon in haar handen heeft en kijk naast me. Emilie ligt op haar zij naast me en lijkt ook net een beetje wakker te worden. Ze kreunt zodra ze haar ogen open doet en draait zich dan op haar rug met een arm over haar ogen.

"Jezus, mag die hardcore uit?" Mompelt ze en ondanks de ontzettende hoofdpijn moet ik grinniken.

Ik kijk weer naar Alison en nu pas zie ik dat ze haar telefoon niet zomaar vast heeft maar ons aan het filmen is.

"Ben je nou aan het filmen Alison" vraag ik door samengeknepen ogen en met een stem die ik zelf nauwelijks herken.

"Ja ik dacht dat dit voor later, voor onze kleinkinderen hilarisch zou zijn."

Ik kijk weer naast me als Emilie een kussen naar Alison gooit, ontzettend mis en ik hoor haar grinniken. En dan zie ik dat het er op lijkt als of Emilie niks draagt. Ligt ze alleen in haar onderbroek naast me?

Mijn ogen schieten open en naar Alison die een wenkbrauw optrekt en ik til de dekens iets op om te zien wat ik zelf nog aan heb, of niet.

Tot mijn opluchting zie ik dat we alle twee ons ondergoed nog aan hebben en een strapless bh dragen waardoor dit niet zichtbaar is als we onder de dekens liggen.

Ik kijk van onder de dekens naar Emilie en probeer mijn gezicht serieus te houden.

"Hebben we... uuuh, ik bedoel... hebben we het gedaan Em?"

Ze heeft me gelijk door en verrekt geen spier als ze zogenaamd geschrokken kijkt en ook bij haar de dekens iets optilt en dan met een ruk naar Alison en dan naar mij kijkt.

"Ik weet het niet... ik... ik kan me nog wel heel vaag iets herinneren over scharen."

En dat doet het hem. En we schieten alle drie enorm in de lach. Ondanks onze hoofdpijn, die ik duidelijk niet alleen heb op het moment.

We moeten overeind komen om goed te kunnen ademen, zo erg moeten we lachen en het is duidelijk dat Alison niet langer aan het filmen is als ze voorover gebogen met haar armen om haar middel in een deuk ligt.

"OOOOOH... dit... dit..." probeert Alison tussen de slappe lach door.

"Dit moeten we... echt... doorsturen." Krijgt ze uiteindelijk uit haar mond.

"Jaaaaa... ze worden helemaal gek als ze dat zien!" Roept Emilie waarna ze een hand op haar voorhoofd legt omdat haar volume en gelach waarschijnlijk een moment het gedreun in haar hoofd alleen maar erger maakt.

En ik krijg niks uit mijn mond, ik moet alleen maar lachen en al snel volgen Alison en Emilie ook weer.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Alison weer filmen als Emilie en ik het bed liggen te rollen van het lachen.

Na een paar minuten zijn we alle drie weer een beetje bij gekomen en sta ik eindelijk op en loop naar mijn kast om snel wat aan te trekken. Want ondanks dat Emilie en Alison niet veel meer dragen dan ik zelf voel ik me nuchter toch een beetje ongemakkelijk in mijn ondergoed.

Ik pak drie broeken en drie shirts en geef Alison en Emilie ook wat om aan te trekken en ga dan naar de badkamer. Want nog steeds moet ik ongelooflijk nodig naar de wc, en de lachbui van daarnet zorgde ervoor dat ik het bijna in mijn broek deed. Letterlijk!

Ik tam mijn haar een beetje en haal een washandje over mijn gezicht. Als ik de deur open, staat Emilie met gekruiste benen aan de andere kant en neemt niet eens de moeite om de deur achter haar dicht te doen als ze een sprint naar de wc neemt.

"Koffie Em?" Roep ik als ik door mijn slaapkamer loop.

"Als je me nu koffie geeft, dan zweer ik dat ik met je naar bed zou willen."

Ik moet lachen als ik de slaapkamer uit loop naar de keuken.

"Aaah, Alison, je bent een schat." Zeg ik met een glimlach als ik zie dat ze al koffie heeft gemaakt voor ons.

"Ja ik ben maar zo vrij geweest om koffie te zetten alvast, hoop niet dat je me onbeleefd vind?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet, ik wil dat je absoluut doet of je thuis bent. Ik heb ook broodje gehaald. Misschien kan ik alvast de oven even voorverwarmen, zodat we wat kunnen eten."

Ze glimlacht naar me en legt dan een hand op mijn bovenarm. "Het was echt onwijs gaaf gister avond Bo. Ik kan haast niet wachten op de dag dat ik je mijn zus kan noemen."

Er is totaal geen humor in haar stem te horen, alleen pure oprechtheid. En ook al zou ik het doodeng moeten vinden wat ze zegt, ontroerd het me juist heel erg.

Dit is denk ik een van de liefste dingen die iemand ooit tegen me heeft gezegd. Ik kan dan ook niks terugzeggen. Ik voel mijn ogen prikken en dan slaat ze haar armen om mijn nek en omhelst me.

"Sorry, sorry, ik wilde je niet overstuur maken. Ik ook met mijn grote mond."

Ik schud mijn hoofd en wil haar vertellen dat ik juist niet overstuur ben maar ontroerd door haar woorden als ik haar omhelzing beantwoord door mijn armen m haar middel te slaan. Maar het lijkt of mijn hersenen niet doen wat ik eigenlijk wil en mijn lippen blijven op elkaar.

Ik haal zacht mijn neus op als ze me los laat en me een beetje bezorgd aan kijkt. En weer schud ik mijn hoofd. Eindelijk vind ik mijn stem weer.

"Je maakt me niet overstuur Alison, echt niet. Het tegenovergestelde juist." Ik kijk haar aan en glimlach voorzichtig naar haar.

"Sorry, het was er echt uit voor ik mezelf kon stoppen. Ik heb ook echt een heel goed gevoel over jou en Rob en over ons." Zegt ze bijna een beetje verlegen als ze naar haar voeten kijkt en haar schouders op haalt.

Ik haal een keer diep adem en dat wekt haar aandacht. "Ik ook Alison." Fluister ik zacht.

Haar ogen worden groot en er verschijnt een enorme grijns op haar gezicht. Dan klapt ze van opwinding in haar handen en maakt een gek sprongetje.

Het ziet er zo maf uit dat ik moet lachen om haar reactie. Emilie komt de slaapkamer uitlopen, en het is duidelijk dat ze een beetje opgefrist is.

We drinken op de bank onze koffie en praten over de afgelopen avond. Inmiddels heb ik Saar opgehaald en ik hoef haar voorlopig niet uit te laten omdat mijn vader al met haar is weggeweest vanmorgen vroeg.

Mick belt nog even om te vertellen hoe leuk hij het heeft gehad en dat we dit vaker moeten doen. We lachen tot de tranen over onze wangen glijden van de achterlijke dingen die we gisteravond gezegd en gedaan hebben en om de foto's en filmpjes ie Alison de hele avond door gemaakt heeft.

Als we om de beurt gedoucht hebben, ik in bad en hulp het gehad met het wassen van mijn haar besluiten we een film te kijken.

We hebben alle drie een behoorlijke kater, die we gelukkig kunnen onderdrukken door Alive en daarom geen zin om iets in het bijzonders te gaan doen. Het enige wat we doen is een rondje rond de grachten lopen met Saar. Tegen het eind van de middag besluiten ze om te gaan zodat ze nog wat was en een paar dingetjes in huis kunnen doen.

Het was leuk, echt het leukste weekend - op de weekenden met Rob na dan - dat ik in tijden had gehad. En ik heb zo vreselijk gelachen dat mijn wangen en kaken er zeer van doen.

Met een glimlach loop ik de trap op naar mijn ouders omdat mijn moeder heeft gevraagd of ik wil komen eten, opa en oma zijn er al als ik binnen stap.


	21. Chapter 21

_Eenmaal thuis ga ik gelijk naar boven en naar bed. Het duurt even voor ik in slaap val omdat ik lig te malen over alles wat Bo me vanavond heeft verteld. Maar uiteindelijk schrik ik wakker van mijn wekker en geef ik er een ram tegen en draai me om. Nog negen minuten..._

Na negen minuten gaat mijn wekker nog een keer en dit keer kom ik eruit. Ik douche snel en doe mijn ding. Dan ruim ik de droge was op uit de droger en stop nog een paar laatste dingetjes in mijn tas.

Als ik helemaal klaar ben en op het punt sta om te vertrekken gaat mijn telefoon. Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen omdat ik geen idee heb wie me op zaterdag ochtend zo vroeg zou bellen.

Misschien is het een klant die belt om een verborgen gebrek te melden, iets waarvoor ze altijd op de meest achterlijke momenten bellen.

"Robert Vermeulen."

_"Gelukkig kun je mijn adem niet ruiken, want de man die me gister in bed heeft gelegd heeft mijn tanden geen eens gepoetst."_

Ik ben echt aangenaam verrast als ik gelijk haar stem herken en grinnik om wat ze zegt.

"Dat meen je? Echt schandalig!" Zegt ik verbouwereerd en zo serieus mogelijk.

_"Bedankt Rob, en sorry dat ik in slaap ben gevallen. Weer!"_

Alsof ik dat erg vind. Ik vind het juist super leuk dat ze zich kennelijk zo ontspant en zich zo op haar gemak bij me voelt dat ze in slaap valt.

"Maakt niet uit, dat effect heb ik op mensen en graag gedaan. Ik hoop niet dat je het naar vond dat ik je heb uitgekleed, maar ik dacht dat het niet lekker zou liggen met je kleren nog aan."

Opeens ben ik weer een beetje bang dat ze zich hier misschien heel ongemakkelijk over voelt. Dat ik, terwijl ze sliep haar uitgekleed heb.

Ze reageert ook niet, ik hoor vaag het geritsel, alsof ze beweegt en ik begin een beetje nerveus te worden als het stil blijft.

"Bo?" Vraag ik een beetje op mijn hoede, bang voor wat ze gaat zeggen. Dat ze er niet van gediend is.

_"Sorry! Ik was even... uuuh... afgeleid!"_ Zegt ze opeens zacht.

_"En nee absoluut niet Rob. Het is nu je het zegt dat ik het ook pas besef."_ En ik haal opgelucht adem als ik hoor dat ze het meent.

"Gelukkig, want ik bedacht me later eigenlijk pas dat het misschien een beetje vreemd zou zijn."

_"Nee hoor echt niet. Alleen hoop ik dat ik de volgende keer wakker ben als je het doet."_

Ze zegt het zo zacht dat ik bijna twijfel of ik haar wel goed heb verstaan. Maar ik ben niet achterlijk. Ze zei het echt. Mijn lul reageert ook gelijk op haar woorden en het beeld dat in mijn hoofd vormt.

"Zwaan!" Zeg ik waarschuwend. "Je bent op de hoogte van de staat waarin een gezonde man zich s'ochtends in verkeerd?"

Al kan ik me zo voorstellen dat ze zichzelf net zo verbaasd met haar woorden als dat ze mij doet, toch zegt ze totaal niet schuldig lachend_ "Sorry_".

"Het is je vergeven. Voor nu!" Zeg ik grinnikend, want het was absoluut grappig om haar zoiets te horen zeggen, naast het feit dat het mega sexy is.

Ze verteld me over haar plannen met Emilie en Alison en ik waarschuw haar voor het feit dat, Alison kennende ongegeneerd allerlei ongepaste dingen aan Bo gaat vragen.

Het doet me goed om te merken dat Bo zich daar totaal geen zorgen om maakt. Toch stuur ik nadat we hebben opgehangen een whapp naar Alison om er zeker van te zijn dat ze Bo niet ongemakkelijk laat voelen.

Want ik bedoel, het is mijn tweelingzusje en ik ken haar dus door en door en weet zeker dat ze haar mond niet zal kunnen houden. Aangezien ze mij er ook dagelijks mee lastig valt.

Volgens Alison zijn Bo en ik voor elkaar bestemd. Perfect voor elkaar en zag ze dit meteen toen ze Bo voor het eerst zag. Dit gevoel werd voor haar bevestigd toen ze me als een goudvis naar Bo zag kijken en hoe snel dingen gegaan zijn tussen ons.

En al voelt het wel bijzonder. Ik wil wel realistisch blijven. Ze heeft verteld dat ze verliefd op me is, en het is ook niet dat ik aan haar twijfel. Ik geloof haar, want ik zie en voel dat het zo is. Hoe moeilijk het ook voor te stellen is dat het meisje waar ik tot over me oren verliefd op ben, ook verliefd op mij is.

Maar toch, ergens heel ver in mijn achterhoofd vraag ik me ook af of het niet een ander gevoel is waar mee ze het verward. Met het opgewonden gevoel dat ze verder komt in haar leven. Haar nare gebeurtenissen vergeet op de momenten dat we samen zijn, misschien niet geheel maar toch een stuk dragelijker voor haar maakt.

Dat het voor haar voelt alsof ze verliefd op me is maar gewoon heel opgewonden word van het bevrijdende gevoel. Ik weet het niet. Het is ook wel heel ver gezocht allemaal en misschien dat het ook wel voort komt uit mijn onzekerheid. Alsof ik onbewust een reden wil bedenken dat het misschien een misverstand is. Dat ze haar gevoelens verkeerd interpreteert.

Wat ik wel weet is dat ik mijn eigen gevoel totaal niet verkeerd begrijp. En ik weet ook zeker dat Bo mijn hart heeft en er daarom mee kan doen wat ze wil. Dus ook breken. Misschien dat mijn vage denken daarom wel met deze complottheorieën komt om de schade, voor als dat gebeurd beperkt te houden.

Ik wrijf ruw met mijn hand over mijn gezicht en grinnik om mijn eigen brein. Als er ooit iemand is die mijn gedachten zou kunnen horen, dan zou die persoon me vast laten opnemen in een psychiatrische inrichting wegens waan ideeën.

Alison belooft me om zich in te houden en het niet moeilijker voor me te maken.

We hebben om kwart voor negen bij mijn ouders afgesproken en ik haal Sam op om mee te rijden. Door het telefoongesprek met Bo ben ik iets later dan gepland, niet dat het me iets kan schelen want het zorgt absoluut voor de grijns op mijn gezicht.

Als we bij Martijn en Kate aankomen staan mijn vader en Steven al buiten en zijn bezig om hun tassen in de achterbak van de auto te doen.

We gaan met de auto van Steven, omdat deze het grootst is en we daar makkelijk al onze tassen in kwijt kunnen en comfortabel achterin kunnen zitten.

"Goede morgen jongen." Zegt mijn vader als hij me begroet door me met een arm te omhelzen en op mijn schouder te slaan.

Het zelfde doet hij bij Sam. Nadat alle spullen in de auto liggen en we gedag tegen Kate hebben gezegd rijden we weg.

Steven en ik gaan achterin omdat we alle twee aangegeven lekker te willen maffen onderweg dus Sam en Martijn gaan voorin.

De rit is lang maar wel oké. Ze proberen allerlei informatie bij me los te krijgen over de 'ontwikkelingen' tussen mij en Bo, maar als al snel blijkt dat ik ze niets meer vertel dan ze al weten, geven ze het op. Zelfs Martijn lijkt enorm nieuwsgierig naar de vrouw die zo vreselijk mijn aandacht trekt.

Hij concludeert dat ze wel heel speciaal moet zijn als ik zo van haar onder de indruk ben. Dit beamen Steven en Sam. Al snel word me duidelijk dat ik zelf niks hoef te vertellen omdat Steven en Sam dit voor me doen als ze vertellen over Bo.

"Je moet eens vragen of ze mee komt op woensdag. Dat zou je moeder ook echt heel leuk vinden Rob." Nog voor ik antwoord kan geven roept Steven dat ik dit absoluut snel moet doen.

Ik beloof ze dat ik snel aan Bo zal vragen of ze een keer mee komt als ik met mijn ogen rol. Als we een tijdje onderweg zijn en ik een beetje lig te dommelen voel ik mijn telefoon gaan in mijn broekzak.

Ik krijg gelijk een grijns op mijn gezicht als ik zie dat Bo me een foto heeft gestuurd van het Vondelpark. We praten even kort en grappen wat. Ze zegt zelfs dat ik een 'dirty mind' heb en ik moet mezelf inhouden om haar niet te laten weten dat ze half niet weet hoe dirty. Maar gelukkig, ik kan me in houden!

Ik vraag haar wanneer we elkaar weer zullen zien, want ook al vind ik het leuk dat we gaan, ik vind het ook echt jammer dat ik dit weekend niet met Bo kan doorbrengen. Ik heb volgende week een ontzettend drukke week, ook in de avonden.

De hele tijd probeert Steven te achterhalen met wie ik aan het whappen ben. Hij weet echt wel dat het Bo is, maar ik zeg niks. En laat hem al helemaal niet lezen wat we tegen elkaar zeggen. Iets wat hij ook weet en daarom blijft hij het proberen.

Steven is af en toe echt net als vroeger, irritant en onvolwassen. Steven pestte mij en Alison ontzettend vaak en maakte er een sport van om op onze zenuwen te werken. Nu in de dertig, is hij niet veel anders als toen als we onder elkaar zijn.

We rijden langs een wegrestaurant en we slaan af om wat te gaan eten en zeg dit ook tegen Bo. Ik vind het leuk dat ze het kennelijk net zo jammer vind dan ik dat we niet samen zijn. En dat alleen al maakt een hoop goed.

Als we eenmaal bij ons hotel aan komen besluiten we de omgeving wat te verkennen. Morgen ochtend vroeg gaan we naar de beurs die vanaf het hotel nog maar tien minuten rijden is.

Als we terug zijn in het hotel kan ik mezelf niet langer in bedwang houden en pak ik mijn telefoon. Deze heeft de hele middag al in mijn broekzak zitten branden. Gek werd ik er van, want tot een paar keer toe zou ik gezworen hebben dat ik hem voelde afgaan maar iedere keer weer bleek dit niet het geval te zijn.

Het schijnt dat Alison vanmiddag heeft verteld over ons vroeger, en vooral over mij vroeger. En ik kan wel doen of ik daar mee zit maar dat doe ik totaal niet. Ik heb geen geheimen voor Bo en ze mag dan ook alles van me weten.

Zelfs de gênante dingen uit mijn pubertijd. Ik pest haar een beetje en heb het zelf over haar lekkere billen. Meer eigenlijk omdat ik benieuwd ben hoe ze er op gaat reageren.

Ik zeker dat haar wangen kleuren bij het lezen hiervan en ik grinnik vervolgens om haar reactie. Uiteindelijk geeft ze aan dat ze moet gaan omdat Alison en Emilie er zijn.

Toen we net rondliepen heeft Steven een Steakhouse gezien en wil daar gaan eten. Iedereen stemt toe en we gaan er heen.

Als we binnen stappen gaan onze telefoons, Alison heeft een groepswhapp aangemaakt en heeft een foto gestuurd van drie paar voeten op tafel, bakjes eten en een fles wijn.

"Damn, en ik me druk maken of Ali zich wel zou redden dit weekend?" Zegt Sam met een grijns als hij zijn telefoon weer weglegt. En het is duidelijk dat zijn zorgen niet nodig zijn geweest.

We hebben een vrij lux hotel geboekt dus als we terugkomen van het restaurant is er genoeg te doen binnen het hotel en spelen een potje poker met elkaar.

Na een paar potjes eindigen we aan de bar en ik moet het toegeven. Zoals altijd in dit soort weekendjes hebben we het super leuk. En het hotel is echt top. We hadden bedacht misschien nog op stap te gaan maar het is in de bar zo gezellig dat we het prima vinden en hier blijven.

Om half twee zitten we nog steeds aan de bar, inmiddels een beetje aangeschoten als ik mijn telefoon weer voel gaan. En al snel zie ik ook Sam en Steven hun telefoon pakken.

Het is wederom een foto, waar zij drieën een shotje naar achteren slaan en een foto waar ze dicht naast elkaar staan en een gekke bek trekken. En al snel moeten Sam, Steven en ik lachen.

We laten de foto's aan Martijn zien omdat die geen idee heeft waar we zo'n lol om hebben en hij grinnikt als hij de drie dames ziet.

En dan kijkt hij me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Is die schoonheid Bo?" En dan pas bedenk ik me dat hij geen idee heeft hoe ze eruit ziet.

En ook al trekt ze op de meest duidelijke foto een gek gezicht, nog ziet ze er super goed uit. "Ja dat is Bo pa." Zeg ik met een glimlach en hij slaap op mijn schouder achter Sam langs die tussen ons in zit.

"Ik ben trots op je jongen, dat is absoluut een mooie vrouw, ik snap dat ze je aandacht trekt."

"Dank je pa." Zeg ik trots want ik ben er ook trots op. Trots op het feit dat ik de aandacht heb van deze mooie vrouw.

We drinken nog een biertje en dan gaan we naar de hotel kamer. Morgen gaan we om elf uur naar de beurs dus moeten redelijk vroeg op en niemand ziet het zitten om er rond te struinen met een kater.

Als ik s'morgens wakker word van de wekker op mijn telefoon zie ik dat Alison weer wat heeft gestuurd naar ons allemaal. Ik open de foto en moet hardop lachen van het geen dat ik zie.

Alison, Emilie en Bo liggen zowat over elkaar heen van het lachen. Het is duidelijk dat ze zich enorm hebben vermaakt, zeker gezien de tijd waarop ze dit gestuurd hebben, half vier vannacht. En ondanks dat ik het haar gun vind ik het jammer dat ik haar niet heb horen lachen zoals ze kennelijk op de foto doet.

Ik ben bijna een beetje jaloers op Ali en Em dat ze duidelijk zo veel lol met Bo hebben gehad. En het lijkt dat er nog iemand bij is omdat twee van de drie foto's door iemand anders gemaakt zijn.

Aan de ontbijt tafel hebben we het even kort over de foto en lachen als we voorspellen hoe hun avond en nacht is geweest en dat ze ongetwijfeld een ongelooflijke kater zullen hebben. Net voordat we willen gaan om ons klaar te maken om weg te gaan, gaan onze telefoons weer af.

We kijken elkaar een moment geamuseerd aan als blijkt dat het een filmpje is. Steven is de gene die hem download en we kijken met zijn allen op zijn telefoon.

Bo ligt met Emilie in bed en het is duidelijk dat ze net wakker zijn en absoluut een enorme kater hebben. En ondanks dat is Bo nog steeds echt mooi. Em ook, absoluut maar ik kijk op een heel andere manier naar haar dan dat ik naar Bo kijk. Ik vind Em alleen mooi, niet mooi en sexy als hell.

Bo kijkt bloedserieus als ze de dekens iets optilt, naar beneden kijkt en het dan bij Em een beetje optilt en ook bij haar naar beneden kijkt. Dan laat ze met grote ogen de dekens vallen en vraagt verontwaardigd aan Em of ze 'het' gedaan hebben.

Het duurt niet lang voor ze hun strakke gezicht niet meer kunnen houden en barsten in lachen uit. Ze rollen zowat over elkaar heen en het is zo hilarisch dat zelfs wij er hard om moeten lachen wat er voor zorgt dat de overige gasten in de ontbijtzaal ons geïrriteerd aan staren.

En gelukkig staat het volume net hard genoeg om ze te kunnen horen lachen. En ik grijns als ik het geluid hoor van Bo haar lach. Het is niet hard, sterker nog er komt niet veel geluid uit, behalve een soort hoog piepend geluid wat ongelooflijk aanstekelijk is.

En niet alleen voor mij. Want iedere keer als ze een beetje lijken bij te komen en elkaar weer aankijken schiet Bo weer in de lach en wij dus ook.

Door dat ze over elkaar heen rollen is al snel zichtbaar dat ze wel degelijk iets aan hebben, een bh zonder bandjes waardoor je dit dus niet ziet.

"Ze moeten echt wel lazarus geweest zijn als Em haar bh nog aan heeft want dat vind ze vreselijk liggen in bed." Zegt Steven lachend.

Ik heb het bijna met ze te doen, omdat ze ongetwijfeld een ongelooflijke koppijn moeten hebben.

Steven maakt een foto van ons ontbijt en stuurt deze. Net als zij hebben wij gister ook steeds foto's gestuurd. En een filmpje van Steven die zat te mokken omdat hij verloof met poker.

We vertrekken uiteindelijk naar de beurs en we kijken onze ogen uit. We ontvangen nog een paar berichtjes van de dames die de rest van de dag bij Bo doorbrengen met een filmpje en lekker relaxen.

De beurs en het weekend was echt super gaaf maar toch ben ik blij als we eenmaal weer in de auto naar huis rijden. We vertrekken vrij laat, dus als ik thuis kom is het half een en ga ik gelijk naar bed.

Natuurlijk pak ik, als ik eenmaal in bed lig mijn telefoon. Om een uur of tien gaf ze aan naar bed te gaan omdat ze gesloopt was. Maar ze had me gevraagd haar te laten weten dat ik veilig was thuis gekomen, ongeacht hoe laat dit zou zijn.

En dit whappte ze me in een privé bericht, dus niet in de groepschat. En ik ben alleen maar blij dat ze het me vraagt. Ik weet niet of ik iets gestuurd had zo laat nog als ze dit niet had gedaan, bang haar wakker te maken. Maar ik had het zeker gewild.

En zij dus ook. En dat bezorgd een warm gevoel diep van binnen.

_R: Hey, Sleeping - hangover- Beauty..._

_B: Hey still hanging- prince charming..._

En daar moet ik weer om lachen. En ik had verwacht dat ze al zou slapen, dus dat ze gelijk reageert verrast me.

_R: Heb ik je wakker gemaakt?_

_B: Nee..._

_R: haha, liegbeest!_

_B: ;) je bent weer veilig thuis aangekomen begrijp ik?_

_R: Yep, lig zelfs al in bed..._

_B: Je zal wel moe zijn van zo'n hele dag en dan zo lang in de auto!_

_B: En je bent ook geen twintig meer tenslotte :P_

_R: Jij moet vooral zo doorgaan Zwaan!_

_B: Haha, sorry kon het niet helpen, hoe kan ik het weer goed maken met je?_

_R: ... ;)_

_B: Haha! Ja dat was een domme vraag!_

_R: Haha, waarom? Misschien denk ik wel aan iets wat jij ook heel leuk zal vinden!_

_B: Ik zeg ook niet dat het iets zal zijn wat ik niet leuk zou vinden..._

_R: Wat dan?_

_B: Nou ik denk dat de vraag overbodig was!_

_R: Daar heb je misschien een punt. Maar waar heb jij het over? ik over een avondje samen uit!_

Ik weet niet wat ik mankeer. Maar ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik haar aan het uitdagen ben. En tot nu toe stelt ze me niet teleur. Iedere keer als het die richting op gaat sla ik mezelf voor mijn kop als ik op verzenden heb geklikt. Maar ze reageert er wel op. En niet op een manier waaruit blijkt dat het vervelend vind.

_B: Ik ook, wat dacht je dan meneer Vermeulen?_

_R: Ik dacht aan jou..._

_B: Dan dachten we aan elkaar :)_

_R: Is dat zo Zwaan?_

_B: Hu hu._

_R: :) Dat is een mooie wetenschap om mee in slaap te vallen!_

_B: Je haalt de woorden uit mijn mond... Droom zacht, X_

Er zijn tal van opmerkingen die ik daar op kan bedenken en maken, maar die zijn absoluut ongepast dus stuur ik ze niet. Jezus! Wat is er mis met me? Ik begin echt op Steven te lijken. Zowel op zijn onvolwassen kant als zijn oversekste kant.

_R: Jij ook Bo... Slaap lekker, X_

Ik leg mijn telefoon weg en niet snel daarna val ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht in slaap. Een ding wat tegenwoordig vrijwel altijd het geval is.

De volgende dag op het werk lijkt het wel of ik gestraft word dat ik donderdag en vrijdag niet geweest ben aangezien het belachelijk druk is. De telefoon staat roodgloeiend en als gevolg heb ik deze week zeven bezichtigingen en vijf taxaties.

Gelukkig ben ik niet de enige en komen Sam en Alison ook om in het werk. Alleen maar goed natuurlijk, echter is het wel jammer dat mijn meeste afspraken aan het eind van de middag zijn en ik nu al weet dat het laat gaat worden.

Ik ben woensdag zelfs zo laat bij mijn ouders dat mijn moeder het eten moet opwarmen in de magnetron tegen de tijd dat ik binnen kom omdat de rest allemaal al gegeten hebben.

En ook al hebben Bo en ik elkaar wel gesproken, via whatsapp maar ook twee keer omdat ik haar gebeld had en zij een keer mij, hebben we elkaar niet gezien.

Ook Bo heeft het ontzettend druk met haar werk en de club. Er komt een groot feest wat zo zijn voorbereidingen nodig heeft en waarvoor ze s'avonds steeds weg moest met Roel.

Donderdag vraag ik of ze wat met me wil gaan eten en ze stemt gelukkig toe. We spreken af dat ik haar om zeven uur ophaal. Blij dat ik haar eindelijk weer ga zien verloopt de dag gelukkig vrij snel.

Ik rij nog snel naar huis vanuit een afspraak zodat ik nog even kan douchen en mezelf kan omkleden.

Als ik aanbel lijkt het wel of ze bij de intercom heeft staan wachten, want ze reageert gelijk op de bel met de mededeling dat ze naar beneden komt.

Het restaurant waar ik vanmiddag heb gereserveerd, heb ik gevraagd of Saar mee kon komen, en dit was geen probleem. Dus zowel Bo als Saar stappen naar buiten.

Misschien komt het omdat het bijna een week geleden is dat ik haar heb gezien, maar ik ben een moment verblind door de vrouw die voor me staat. Ze draagt een rood leren jasje, daaronder een zwart shirt en een strakke donkerblauwe spijkerbroek en hoge zwarte sneakers.

Haar mooie donkere lange haar wappert een beetje om haar gezicht en ze ziet er echt weer fantastisch uit.

"Hi" zegt ze zacht als ze naar me toe is gelopen en dan pas besef ik dat ik niet bewogen heb. Dat ik, leunend tegen mijn auto naar haar heb staan staren tot ze voor me staat.

"Hey" zeg ik met een glimlach als ik mijn handen op haar bovenarmen leg. We kijken elkaar een moment met een glimlach aan.

En dan lijkt ze zich niet meer te kunnen inhouden. Ze slaat haar armen om mijn nek en gaat op haar tenen staan zodat ze me een zoen kan geven. Ik kom haar iets tegemoet en buig mijn hoofd naar beneden. Ze zoent me snel een keer. En dan nog een keer, en nog een keer.

Haar goede hand glijd van mijn nek naar mijn achterhoofd als ze me intenser kust. Mijn tong glijd over haar onderlip en ik bijt heel zacht in haar lip waarna ze kreunt en haar mond iets opent.

Onze tongen vinden elkaar en dansen lui langs elkaar heen en ik voel een bepaald deel van mijn lichaam tot leven komen. Hoe het mogelijk is dat ze me met alleen zoenen al kan opwinden is me nog steeds een raadsel.

Nou ja, niet helemaal aangezien ik voel wat het met me doet.

Mijn handen hebben inmiddels haar nek gevonden en mijn duimen strelen langs haar kaaklijk als ik ze voel bewegen terwijl we zoenen.

Na een paar seconden trekt ze zich terug en leunt met haar voorhoofd tegen mijn borst om een beetje op adem te komen en dan grinnikt ze.

Ik sla met een grijns mijn armen om haar heen en hou haar een moment stevig tegen me aan. Mijn lichaam verwarmt helemaal daar waar het contact maakt met die van haar.

Ik geef een zoen op haar hoofd en word daarmee beloond door de bloemige geur van de shampoo die ze gebruikt. "Zullen we?" Vraag ik fluisterend, want ik ben bang dat als we niet in beweging komen we nergens meer naartoe gaan.

"Ja, dat is misschien wel een goed idee meneer Vermeulen." Fluistert ze terug als ik achter me de achterdeur open. Ik laat Saar de achterbank op springen en dan open ik de passagiersdeur en wacht ik tot Bo zit en loop om de auto heen om naast haar te gaan zitten.

Als ik opzij kijk, zie ik dat ze naar me zit te kijken. Als of ik haar op iets heb betrapt kijkt ze snel voor zich uit en ik start grinnikend de motor en rij weg.

"Wat?" Vraagt ze zacht als ze me hoor lachen.

"Niks." Zeg ik ik schuddend met mijn hoofd. "Je ziet er weer super uit Bo." Zeg ik als ik haar een moment aan kijk.

"Dank je" antwoord ze een beetje verlegen. "Jij zelf ook, Rob." Ik grijns naar haar as ik weer even van de weg naar haar kijk.

Ik parkeer de auto en vraag of Bo even wil blijven zitten zodat ik een parkeer kaartje kan halen. "Ik wil het ook wel doen."

"Nee joh, doe niet zo gek." En ik stap uit zonder op reactie te wachten. Toch blijft ze niet zitten en stapt uit en loopt met Saar naar een grasveldje naast de parkeerplek zodat Saar nog even haar ding kan doen en als ik klaar ben lopen we naar binnen.

Het eten is super en we kletsen wat. Ze verteld wat over haar jeugd en ik over die van mij. Ook verteld ze me dat ze enorm fan was van de spice girls als compensatie van mijn trekkie status. En ik moet lachen als ze verteld hoe ze met vriendinnetjes in de woonkamer playbackten en de dansjes na deed uit de clips.

Veel te snel gaat de avond voorbij en ik merk dat ook Bo het een beetje probeert te rekken als we alle twee wel heel erg lang doen over onze koffie.

"Morgen mag je gips er misschien af toch?" Vraag ik als ik mijn hand over haar gips hand leg.

"Ja klopt, ik heb om half tien een afspraak morgen. Ik hoop echt dat het eraf mag."

"Dat snap ik. Ik zal duimen voor je. Heb je er nog last van gehad?"

"Nee totaal niet, alleen de dag zelf een beetje, daarna niet meer. Het is gewoon heel erg irritant."

"Ja zeker, het beperkt je enorm in veel dingen."

"Absoluut, als het eraf is, is het eerste wat ik doe als ik thuis kom een douche nemen."

En daar moet ik een beetje om lachen, al brengt haar woorden me een beeld van Bo, naakt in de douche, met een glinsterend lichaam van het water. Een beeld waar wederom een deel van mijn lichaam op reageert en ik moet een beetje gaan verzitten.

"Ook dat snap ik, ik geloof dat ik er maar een keer in mijn bad gelegen heb, toen ik griep had."

"Alleen een keer toen je ziek was?" Vraagt ze met grote ogen.

"Yep, omdat ik terminaal was op dat moment en niet lang kon staan."

En daar moet ze hard om lachen. Ik dacht laat ik haar voor zijn en een grapje maken over het feit dat men altijd zegt dat mannen watjes zijn als ze ziek zijn.

Al is dat de enige keer dat ik ziek ben geweest zolang ik me kan herinneren en toen was ik ook echt drie dagen gevloerd. Zelfs het water wat ik toen dronk hield ik niet binnen.

"Aaaah, arme Rob. Mocht dat nog eens gebeuren moet je me bellen want dan kom ik voor je zorgen." Zegt ze met een glimlach.

"Echt?" En ze knikt.

"Echt waar." Ze doet haar best om haar gezicht serieus te houden en niet te lachen.

"Oeh, trek je dan een sexy zusterpakje aan?" Zeg ik als ik met mijn wenkbrauwen wiebel. En nu moet ze weer lachen.

"Als je jezelf daardoor beter voelt, ja. Dan trek ik een zuster pakje aan."

"Ik ga echt de rest van de week alleen maar Chinese visgerechten eten en met mijn ramen open rijden." Zeg ik enthousiast en ze schud grinnikend haar hoofd.

Dan komt de ober om te vragen of we nog wat willen maar ik vraag om de rekening. Als ik wil opstaan om te gaan betalen houd Bo me tegen.

"Wat ga je doen?" Vraagt ze en ik kijk haar verwarrend aan.

"Uuuh, betalen." Zeg ik als ik met mijn duim achter me wijs. "Nee dat ga je niet!"

Ik kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, en ze grinnikt.

"Jij gaat zitten, en ik ga betalen" zegt ze stellig en ik schud mijn hoofd met een scheve glimlach.

"Bo, ik laat je echt niet voor vanavond en voor mijn eten betalen."

En dan lijk ik een gevoelige snaar geraakt te hebben want ze kijkt een beetje geïrriteerd. Oh, ooh!

"En ik moet jou wel steeds voor mijn eten laten betalen, denk je dat ik het niet kan betalen?" Ze kijkt me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. En ze lijkt een beetje beledigd. En ik kan er niks aan doen maar ik moet echt moeite doen om niet te lachen.

"Bo, daar twijfel ik geen moment aan, ik weet inmiddels echt wel dat je goed voor jezelf zorgt en het absoluut kan betalen, daar gaat het helemaal niet om."

"En waar gaat het dan wel om, meneer Vermeulen." Ze kijkt nog steeds een beetje geïrriteerd maar het feit dat ze me zo noemt zegt me dat ze niet boos is.

"Het gaat erom dat ik het nietjes vind, ook zo niet opgevoed ben om jou te laten betalen terwijl ik je mee uit eten heb gevraagd."

Daar lijkt ze een moment over na te moeten denken.

"Oke, dus als ik jou mee uit vraag dan mag ik wel de rekening betalen." En weer schiet haar wenkbrauw omhoog als ze me aan kijkt en wacht op mijn reactie. En nu kan ik me niet meer inhouden en moet ik lachen.

Ik buk en geef haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd maar geef nog geen antwoord.

"Nou?" Vraagt ze ongeduldig als ze me iets wegduwt met haar handen op mijn schouders zodat ze me aan kan kijken.

"Dan wel" zeg ik heel serieus en er verschijnt een grijns op haar gezicht. Ze trekt mijn gezicht naar haar toe en geeft me een zoen op mijn mond. "Dank je."

Ik grinnik en ga recht staan en loop naar de kassa om te betalen. Als ik terugkom en haar help bij het aantrekken van haar jas, slaat ze haar hand voor haar mond en gaapt ze.

"Sorry." Zegt ze al gapend. "Het was heel vroeg en erg druk afgelopen week, ik ben kapot."

Ik glimlach naar haar als ze verontschuldigend naar me kijkt.

"Kom, dan breng ik je naar huis." Zeg ik zacht als ik mijn arm om haar schouders sla en met haar en Saar naar buiten loop.

Als we eenmaal in de auto zitten legt ze haar hand op de mijne die op de versnellingspook ligt en laat hem daar. Ze tilt hem alleen op als ik moet schakelen maar legt hem daarna terug.

Als ik de auto heb geparkeerd vraag ik of Saar nog uitgelaten moet worden en aangezien dit inderdaad nog moet lopen we samen langs de grachten.

Als we bij het eerste bruggetje zijn draaien we ons om en lopen we weer terug. Ik heb toen we weg liepen mijn arm weer om haar schouder heen geslagen en zij haar arm om mijn middel en houd me stevig vast en loopt dicht tegen me aan.

Zo nu en dan begraaf ik mijn neus in haar haren en als ik dit voor zeker de vierde keer doe hoor en voel ik haar zachtjes grinniken.

En dan kijkt ze me puzzelend aan. "Wat doe je?"

"Ruiken" zeg ik alsof dit meer dan duidelijk is. "Je ruikt namelijk super lekker." Voeg ik toe.

En dan schud ze met een grijns haar hoofd. "Je bent een rare meneer Vermeulen."

"Ik ben blij dat je ondanks dat niet gillend weg rent Zwaan." En weer duw ik mijn neus tegen haar hoofd en ze lacht.

"Het is een van de dingen die juist zo leuk aan je vind meneer Vermeulen." En ze draait haar hoofd iets waardoor ze met haar gezicht bijna onder mijn arm komt. En dan snuift ze. Heel hard.

Ik moet heel hard lachen en duw haar een beetje van me af als ze ongegeneerd onder mijn arm snuift. Ik weet dat ik niet zal stinken maar toch is het een beetje vies.

"Wat?" Vraagt ze alsof ze totaal mijn reactie niet begrijpt.

"Dat is smerig Bo" Zeg ik lachend en ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

"Helemaal niet, je ruikt lekker juist. Een beetje naar wasmiddel en Robert Vermeulen."

Ik kijk haar geamuseerd met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Wat? Ruik zelf dan." En daar moet ik weer om lachen. En ik plaats van onder mijn eigen arm te ruiken pak ik haar pols en til haar arm op en steek mijn neus onder haar arm.

Ze probeert lachend weg te komen maar ik sla mijn andere arm om haar middel zodat ik haar ze niet weg kan. Ik snuif zo hard ik kan en laat dan haar pols los.

Mijn arm laat ik om haar middel, nog niet klaar om haar helemaal los te laten.

"Hmmm, ik geloof dat ik begrijp wat je bedoeld. Dat ruikt inderdaad heel goed."

En het is niet gelogen. Er was absoluut geen zweet te ruiken, sterker nog, het rook lekker, heel zoet. Het zal me niks verbazen als ze geparfumeerde deodorant gebruikt.

"Ow mijn God! Je bent niet te geloven." Zegt ze nog steeds lachend.

"Je zei het zelf Zwaan." En dan zoen ik haar.

Al snel veranderd de onschuldige kus in een sensuele zoen als we onze monden iets openen. Mijn hand op haar onderrug glijd langzaam naar boven tot mijn vingers door haar haar op haar achterhoofd glijden en mijn andere hand ligt in haar hals, net onder haar kaak.

Ze slaat haar gips hand om mijn nek en met haar goede hand pakt ze de kraag van mijn blouse en houdt me stevig vast.

Er komen een paar mannen op hun fiets voorbij gereden en fluiten naar ons. En grinnikend ontbreken we de kus.

_"Goed voor elkaar man." "Zo'n mooie vrouw zou ik ook niet laten gaan."_

Roepen ze naar me als ze achterom kijken en bijna van hun fiets vallen omdat ze duidelijk dronken zijn.

Bo en ik lachen om de mannen en lopen dan weer verder.

Als we bij haar deur staan zie ik dat ze twijfelt. Ik weet dat ze me mee naar binnen wilt vragen maar ik weet ook dat ze echt heel erg moe is. En ook al wil ik niets liever doen dan langer bij haar zijn, de drang om goed voor haar te zijn is groter.

En op dit moment ben ik goed voor haar als ik haar hier weltrusten wens en niet mee naar boven ga. Dus ik pa haar gezicht in mijn handen en ik geef haar nog een zoen.

Ik laat haar lijden en al snel moeten we de kus onderbreken om een hap lucht te kunnen nemen.

"Slaap lekker Bo." Fluister ik met mijn lippen tegen haar voorhoofd.

Ze trekt zich iets terug waardoor ze me aan kan kijken en haar ogen schieten naar links en naar rechts als ze me recht aan kijkt. Ik zie dat ze begrijpt wat ik doe en er verschijnt een lieve glimlach op haar gezicht die ik beantwoord.

Ik zie dat ze inziet dat ik dit niet doe omdat ik niet wil. En het verbaasd me even een moment dat we elkaar al zo snel zonder woorden lijken te begrijpen.

"Bedankt voor vanavond." Fluistert ze terug.

"Jij ook Bo, ik ben echt blij dat ik je weer gezien heb." En dan kijkt ze me weer aan.

"Slaap lekker Rob." Ze gaat op haar tenen staan en geeft me nog een keer een zoen en dan een op mijn wang. Net onder mijn oor.

"Zien we elkaar volgende week?" Ze vraagt het zo zacht dat ik haar bijna niet gehoord heb. En als haar lippen tegen mijn huid bewegen voel ik het kippenvel vanuit mijn nek over mijn ruggengraat schieten.

Ik sla mijn armen weer om haar heen en knuffel haar nog een keer. We weten dat we elkaar voorlopig niet meer gaan zien dus ik probeer nog even zo veel mogelijk van haar aanwezigheid te genieten.

Ook dit weekend zijn we alle twee ontzettend druk en dat vooruitzicht is klote.

Wij hebben een trouwerij van een nicht in Engeland en we vertrekken morgen avond daar naartoe en zijn pas zondag weer terug.

Bo kon dit weekend niet weg in verband met de club. Ik weet dit, omdat ik haar gevraagd heb om mee te gaan. Ergens ben ik wel een heel klein beetje blij dat ze niet kan, niet dat ik niet wil dat ze mee gaat maar ze zou op die manier wel enorm voor de leeuwen gegooid worden.

Een heel weekend met mijn familie opgescheept zitten, terwijl ze elkaar nog niet eerder hebben ontmoet. Hoe graag ik ook bij haar ben, en haar wil voorstellen aan iedereen, in het bijzonder mijn familie, dat wil ik haar niet aan doen. Kan me ook voorstellen dat ze dat niet zo ziet zitten.

Zelfs Alison was het hier mee eens toen ik haar verbaasde omdat ik Bo al gevraagd had.

Ik neem een diepe hap lucht. Streel met mijn lippen langs haar wang. En als ik weer bij haar mond ben geef ik haar nog een keer een zoen.

"Ik hoop het." Zeg ik zacht als we elkaar aan kijken. Ik wrijf met mijn handen over haar boven armen en neem een stap achteruit.

"We whappen" zeg ik met een knipoog en ze lacht.

En dan draai ik me uiteindelijk om als ik Saar nog een aai heb gegeven en loop naar mijn auto.

Ik rij uit het parkeervak en wacht tot ze de deur open heeft voor ik wegrij. In mijn achteruitkijkspiegel zie ik dat ze naar binnen stapt en de deur dicht doet.

De volgende dag whapp ik haar als ik terug kom van een afspraak om te vragen hoe haar afspraak in het ziekenhuis is gegaan en ze reageert met een foto.

_B: Zie daar, mijn blote hand!_

Ik moet lachen om haar berichtje. Ik zie het haar zeggen. Bloed serieus_._

_R: Super! Ik ben hartstikke blij voor je :D_

_B: Ja ik zelf ook.. :) Ik moet nog wel een brace dragen maar dat beperkt me gelukkig niet zo en hoef hem niet 24/7 te dragen... En ik ben af van die stomme sling..._

_R: Kortom, je dag kan niet meer stuk :)_

_B: Nee idd, bijna niet... Heb je het heel erg druk?_

_R: Nee het valt nu wel even mee, ik ben alleen maar Sophie is even lunchen en daarna ga ik zelf wat eten en ik moet vanmiddag nog naar een afspraak._

_B: Oke lekker :) ik ben ook zo goed als klaar met wat ik af wilde hebben :)_

We praten nog wat en dan zeg ik dat ik moet gaan omdat mijn andere telefoon gaat. We spreken af elkaar later nog te bellen.

Als ik het gesprek met een klant afrond zie ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken iemand langs lopen en ik ben blij verrast als Bo een beetje onzeker voor het raam staat, zwaait waarna ze een tas omhoog houdt met waarschijnlijk lunch.

Er verschijnt gelijk een grijns op mijn gezicht als ik op sta en de deur voor haar open doe.

"Hey, wat een verrassing" Zeg ik als ze binnen komt en ik haar omhels.

"Een leuke verrassing?" Vraagt ze een beetje onzeker en bijt daarna op haar onderlip als ze aankijkt om te zien wat ik er echt van vind.

"Gekke Bo, natuurlijk is dit een leuke verrassing." En net op dat moment komt Sophie aanlopen.

Ze zeggen elkaar gedag en Sophie gaat achter haar bureau zitten.

"Ik heb lunch mee genomen, ik was in de buurt en aangezien je zei dat je nog moest eten." Zegt ze zacht als ze weer naar mij draait en me aan kijkt.

"Super lief van je Bo, en ik heb echt mega honger."

We besluiten buiten te gaan zitten, gewoon voor het kantoor waar een bankje staat. Het is heerlijk weer en we zitten hier in de zon en redelijk uit de wind.

Ik vraag of ze koffie of thee wil en ik ga terug naar binnen en maak thee voor haar als ze alvast gaat zitten en de lunch uit pakt.

"Ik wist eigenlijk niet zo goed wat je graag eet dus ik heb maar gegokt." Zegt ze als ik weer naar buiten kom en haar thee op de grond naast haar zet.

"Ik maak me er totaal geen zorgen over." Zeg ik met een glimlach.

Ze heeft een clubsandwich van een bekende slager hier om de hoek mee genomen. Ze verteld dat ze hier wel eens speciaal naar toe kwam rijden in verband met dit lekkere broodje en ik vertel haar dat wij hier negen van de tien keer ook lunch gaan halen als we niet buiten de deur eten.

Ik verzeker haar dat ze geen betere keuze had kunnen maken met het broodje. We eten en ik moet me inhouden om het broodje niet als een varken naar binnen te schrokken. Ik had echt honger!

Ik ben echt super blij dat ze me op deze manier komt verrassen. Ik ben best een control freak en daarom niet dol op verrassingen maar als ik op deze manier beloond word mag ze me echt vaker verrassen.

Al snel heb ik mijn broodje op en de rest van wat Bo niet op kan.

"Was het wel genoeg?" Vraagt ze een beetje ongerust als ik ook de rest van haar broodje in twee happen op heb. En ik moet grinniken.

"Zeker wel, ik had alleen ontzettend veel trek."

Ze laat me haar hand zien nadat ik er naar vraag en als ze de brace eraf haalt en verteld wat de dokter heeft gezegd. De blauwe plek is inmiddels bijna helemaal weg getrokken en in een rare geel achtige vlek veranderd maar je ziet er verder niks van.

Ik vraag haar of het nog gevoelig of zelfs pijnlijk is maar ze geeft aan dat haar hand alleen een beetje stijf voelt en het alleen gevoelig is als ze er overheen wrijft, als een blauwe plek.

Als we na een tijdje van het zonnetje genieten, onderuitgezakt met ons gezicht iets omhoog, en ik mijn ogen dicht doorbreekt ze opeens de stilte.

"Je ziet er enorm goed uit in dat pak, wist je dat?" Vraagt ze zacht en ik kijk haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en kijk snel naar beneden, naar wat ik aan heb. Alsof ik het even moet checken.

Ik heb een grijs/ blauwe pak aan met met een donker blauwe blouse en zwarte stropdas, en nette zwarte schoenen. Alleen mijn colbert hangt binnen aan mijn stoel.

"Ben je er zo een Zwaan?" Ze kijkt even de andere richting op zonder haar hoofd te bewegen en fronst haar wenkbrauwen.

"Wat voor een?" Vraagt ze, duidelijk niet wetend wat ik bedoel.

"Een vrouw die van mannen in pak houdt." En dan grinnikt ze.

"Nee eigenlijk niet, maar ik vind het bij jou bijzonder sexy."

"Sexy?" Vraag ik haar ongelovig.

"Hmmhmm." En knikt langzaam haar hoofd. Ik kom langzaam dichterbij en leg een hand op haar wang als onze lippen elkaar raken.

Ik leg mijn andere hand op haar been, bij haar knie en trek ze in een vloeiende beweging over mijn eigen benen waardoor ze nu half op mijn schoot zit.

Ze neemt geschrokken een hap lucht maar hersteld zich snel als onze lippen elkaar weer raken en ze slaat haar handen om mijn nek. Haar vingers, van beide handen, gaan door mijn haar wat me kippenvel bezorgt. Maar dan wel op een prettige manier.

Mijn eigen vingers glijden ook over haar achterhoofd door haar zijde zachte haar en mijn andere hand ligt op haar dij en ik grijp haar zacht wat steviger beet als we onze mond iets openen.

Dat we als een stel verliefde tieners op een bankje op straat, in het zicht van Sophie zitten te tongzoenen kan me niets schelen. Dit is het laatste waar ik aan denk. En dit is het laatste waar mijn lichaam aan denkt aangezien hij reageert op de geluiden die ze produceert en de bewegingen die haar tong tegen die van mij maakt.

Maar kennelijk doet zij dit wel, als ze zich enigszins wat buiten adem wat terug trekt.

"Rob, we zitten midden op straat, en in het zicht van Sophie." Fluistert met haar lippen tegen die van mij. Kennelijk ook niet van plant het contact helemaal te verbreken.

"Ik weet het, ik kan er niets aan doen, het gaat helemaal vanzelf. En het kan me niks schelen." Brabbel ik terug.

En dan grinnikt ze. "Mij wel."

Ik laat mijn grip op haar dij iets los zodat ze haar benen van me af kan trekken maar dat doet ze niet wat er voor zorgt dat ik haar aankijk met een scheve glimlach.

Ze kijkt me geamuseerd aan en geeft me dan een snelle kus en gaat dan uiteindelijk recht zitten.

"En daarnaast, kreukelt je broek op die manier heel erg meneer Vermeulen."

"Ow, maar het is voor een goed doel Zwaan, een die ik graag uitleg aan mijn klant."

En daar moet ze een beetje om lachen. Dan kijkt ze op haar horloge en kijkt me dan een beetje sip aan.

"Ik moet gaan, mijn moeder zit op me te wachten."

"Ja, en ik moet me klaar maken voor mijn afspraak." Zeg ik met een treurige glimlach.

Ik doe alle rommel in het plastic zakje en als we gaan staan trek ik haar nog even tegen me aan en ruik ik aan haar haren. Ik voel haar neus over mijn linkerborst gaan, van buiten naar binnen en ik glimlach als ik besef dat ze het zelfde doet.

En dan kijkt ze naar boven, en ik naar beneden. We glimlachen naar elkaar en ik buig mijn hoofd dan weer wat verder naar beneden zodat ik haar kan zoenen.

Dit keer openen we vrijwel gelijk onze mond maar houden we het wel netjes. En uiteindelijk zeggen we elkaar gedag. Ik pak de spullen en de mokken die nog op het bankje staan en ga naar binnen als ik haar zie instappen en wegrijden.

Sophie kijkt me met een enorme grijns aan als ik langs haar bureau loop en als ik de mokken in de mini vaatwasser heb gezet, het afval heb weggegooid en weer terug loop zit ze er nog steeds het zelfde bij. En ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen naar haar omhoog.

"Jullie zijn zo perfect samen. Het is duidelijk dat ze echt ontzettend gek op je is."

"Ik hoop het echt, Sophie" zeg ik met een glimlach als ik weer achter mijn bureau ga zitten. Zodra ik zit gaat mijn telefoon en ik neem op. En al snel is het daarna tijd om naar mijn afspraak te gaan.

De rest van het de dag en het weekend kruipen voorbij. We stappen s'avonds met zijn allen op het vliegtuig naar Londen. Als we aankomen drinken we nog wat met zijn allen in de hotelbar maar ik besluit het niet te laat te maken en ga als eerst naar mijn kamer.

Ik heb al meerdere keren vanavond met Bo contact gehad over de whatsapp en net als iedere avond, op de avonden dat we bellen na dan, wens ik haar fijne dromen.

De bruiloft is absoluut mooi en gezellig, bijna de hele familie is er en ondanks dat het leuk is om iedereen te zien mis ik Bo echt. Dit word misschien ook wel versterkt door het feit dat vrijwel iedereen een koppel vormt en ik meerdere keren word gevraagd hoe het zit.

Hoe het komt dat ik nog steeds alleen ben. Gelukkig kan ik wel al vertellen dat ik iemand zie. Echter betrap ik mezelf er op dat ik nog steeds niet goed weet hoe ik haar moet noemen. Is Bo mijn vriendin of zijn we daar nog lang niet.

Ik zou willen dat ik haar zo kon noemen. Dat ik hier zeker van was. Dat ze van mij is, in de zin dat ze bij mij hoort. Dat we bij elkaar horen. Samen een vormen. En ook al ligt het voor mijn gevoel in handbereik, we zijn nog niet zo ver. Althans, dat denk ik.

Godver! Ik haat het dat ik geen antwoord heb op deze vragen en dat het zo vaag voor me is. En naarmate de receptie vordert hoe gefrustreerder ik hier van raak.

En niet door Bo, absoluut niet. Ik denk niet dat ik het in me heb om geïrriteerd of gefrustreerd door haar te raken. Maar wel van mijn eigen onzekerheid.

Op de een of andere manier heb ik kennelijk bevestiging nodig van een aantal dingen. Iets wat ik nooit eerder heb gehad. En ik dacht nog wel zo dat ik deze fase voorbij was nadat ze me had verteld dat ze verliefd op me is.

Ook al wil ik haar op geen enkele manier onder druk zetten of haar laten denken dat ik verwachtingen van haar heb, ik vraag me toch af of ze hoopt, net als ik dat het echt serieus tussen ons kan worden.

Maar ik kan het haar moeilijk vragen. Want ik weet zeker dat ze zich onder druk gezet zal voelen als ik dit zou doen. En hoe graag ik het ook wil weten, dat wil ik niet!

"Oke, spill Robbie, wat sta je hier te chagrijnen?" Ik draai me om en zie Alison met haar handen in haar zij naar me kijken.

Ik moet grinniken op de manier waarop ze naar me kijkt. En dan verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht en loopt ze naar me toe.

"Er is niks Ali." Zeg ik met een zucht en ik zie gelijk dat ze er geen bal van geloofd.

"Kom op Rob, ik zie dat dit niet waar is. Je zit ergens mee."

"Ali, als je blieft. Er is niks. Ik ben gewoon moe en ben het beu."

"Ben je de avond beu of beu om alleen te zijn?" Ze weet nog voor ze het vraagt dat ze de spijker op zijn kop slaat dus ik reageer ook niet.

"Het komt wel goed Rob." Nog steeds reageer ik niet en staren we alle twee, met onze rug tegen de bar aan naar de dansende mensen op de dansvloer.

"Bo is echt dol op je, en ze zal er niet zo veel energie in steken als ze niet het idee zou hebben dat het serieus zou kunnen worden tussen jullie." En dit trekt wel mijn aandacht.

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker Alison? Wacht! Heb je zitten vissen bij haar?" Ik weet namelijk nu al dat dit niet iets is wat Bo uit zich zelf heeft gezegd en dat het niet anders kan dan dat Alison ernaar heeft gevraagd.

"Relax Rob, ik mag Bo ook super graag en ik heb alleen gezegd dat ik een goed gevoel over haar en mij had... En over jou en haar." Het laatste zegt ze snel en zacht en ik kijk haar met grote ogen aan en wrijf met mijn hand over mijn gezicht.

"Alison, je weet dat ik niet wil dat je met ons bemoeit. En haar al helemaal onder druk zet."

"Dat weet ik, en ik zet haar niet onder druk. En dat heb ik daarmee ook echt niet gedaan. Geloof me."

"Maar beloof me dat je er buiten blijf. Er niet mee bemoeit. Het is tussen mij en Bo."

En dan zucht Alison. Totaal niet onder de indruk van het feit dat ik het nogal giftig zeg. Maar ze maakt me ook echt een beetje boos. Ik weet dat ze het goed bedoeld, maar ik wil dat ze zich er buiten houdt.

Alison kan ik haar enthousiasme nog al overweldigend over komen en dat kan mensen intimiderend ervaren. Ik wil niet dat ze op die manier informatie bij Bo los krijgt. Dat Bo daarom dingen tegen haar verteld.

"Sorry, ik zal het niet meer doen. Ik kon er ook niks aan doen, het was eruit voor ik mezelf kon tegen houden."

"Zeg me als je blieft dat het ook het enige is wat je hebt gezegd." Ze kijkt een beetje schuldig maar zegt dat ze meer niet heeft gezegd en ik geloof haar totaal niet.

"Wat heb je nog meer gezegd." En nu ben ik naast geïrriteerd ook een beetje nerveus.

"Niks."

"Je liegt."

"Rob, ik heb verder niks gezegd, Jezus. En al zal het wel zo zijn, een beetje meer vertrouwen in me zou ook geen kwaad kunnen."

Ze zucht diep maar zegt verder niets. Een tijdje zeggen we niks.

"Sorry Rob, dit was echt mijn bedoeling niet. En ik beloof je dat ik er niet meer naar zal vragen of over zal hebben, behalve als ze er zelf over begint."

"Graag Alison, en natuurlijk als ze er zelf over begint is het wat anders, ik ben juist heel blij dat ze jullie zo vertrouwt en bij jullie terecht kan als het nodig is. Het kan me ook niet schelen wat ze met jullie wil bespreken, ook als het over mij gaat. Maar ik wil dat jullie stoppen met het vissen."

"Maar ik vertel je ook echt niet wat ze ons allemaal verteld over je hoor." Zegt ze met een geamuseerde blik en ik geef haar mijn scheve glimlach.

"Dat wil ik ook helemaal niet. Dan zou ze jullie ook niet moeten vertrouwen als je dat zou doen. Alleen als ze verteld hoe goed ik in bed ben wil ik dat je het me verteld." En dat verdient een kei harde pets tegen mijn arm.

"Ieuw, dat is info die ik echt niet hoef te horen en waarvan ik zeker weet dat Bo het niet zal vertellen want ze is niet zo openhartig met dat soort dingen." Zegt ze grinnikend en dan kijkt ze me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Wat haar juist enorm siert." Antwoord ik grinnikend.

"Zeker! Wacht, bedoel je dat jullie...?"

"Niet dat het je ook maar iets aan gaat, maar nee Alison, wat denk je wel niet van me?"

"Nee, dat wist ik eigenlijk ook wel." Zegt ze zuchtend. En ik grinnik weer.

"Dansen?" Vraagt ze als ze haar hand uit steekt en ik pak hem aan en we lopen samen naar de dansvloer.

"Je bent echt lief voor haar Rob, en dat is echt wat ze nodig heeft."

"Ik vind het echt knap hoe je er mee omgaat, gezien alles wat ze heeft mee gemaakt. En dat vind niet alleen ik, maar wij allemaal." En dan legt ze haar hoofd tegen mijn schouder en ik kus haar hoofd.

"Dank je Ali. Het doet me goed om dat te horen, want ik vind het best lastig soms."

"Dat snap ik, maar je mag best trots zijn op je zelf. Het is een super bizarre en moeilijke situatie. Maar je geeft totaal niet het idee dat je op je tenen loopt bij haar. En het gaat echt, echt goed komen met jullie."

"Dank je Ali." Ondanks dat ik het nog steeds niet echt waardeer dat ze zich er op deze manier mee bemoeien, ben ik toch blij met wat Alison me verteld heeft.

De avond loopt op zijn einde en we gaan terug naar het hotel. Na nog een whatsapp berichtje naar Bo val ik vrij snel in slaap.

De volgende dag hebben we een groot ontbijt met zijn allen, minus het bruidspaar omdat die gister tijdens de receptie zijn vertrokken voor hun huwelijksreis. Als we hebben ontbeten gaan we met zijn vijven nog het centrum in om te winkelen.

Ik wil heel graag iets voor Bo mee nemen. Maar ik weet niet goed wat ik voor haar moet kopen. Wat ik kan kopen. Ik kan moeilijk komen aanzetten met een gouden armband van honderden euro's.

Niet dat ik dit niet voor haar zou willen kopen, maar ik ken haar inmiddels goed genoeg om te weten dat het te snel zou zijn en ze zich daar absoluut ongemakkelijk bij zal voelen.

Ik volg Alison, Emilie en Kate een antiek winkeltje binnen in de hoop dat ik hier misschien iets voor Bo vind. We lopen een tijdje rond en pas als we bij de kassa staan zodat Kate iets kan afrekenen valt mijn oog op de vitrine die naast de toonbank staat.

Er liggen allerlei sieraden in, waaronder een zilveren ketting met een medaillon eraan. Als ik er voor ga staan en iets naar voren buk om het beter te kunnen zien komt de verkoopster naast me staan.

Ze ziet waar ik naar kijk en ze legt me uit waar het medaillon voor staat. Inmiddels staat Ali, Em en Kate achter me en luisteren mee naar de uitleg die de verkoopster geeft.

Ondanks dat ik het echt wel leuk vond iedereen weer gezien te hebben, ben ik blij als we s'avonds weer in het vliegtuig op weg naar Amsterdam zitten.

Als we aankomen en ik weer met Bo whapp blijkt ze in bed televisie te kijken. Ze was vanmorgen om zeven uur pas terug van de club en heeft maar een paar uurtjes geslapen daarna. Dus ze valt bijna om.

Als ze me belt als we in de auto van Schiphol naar huis reiden lijkt het wel of ze een beetje dronken is, zo moe is ze. Dus ik hou het kort en zeg haar te gaan slapen en dat we elkaar morgen spreken.

Ik heb geloof ik nog nooit zo veel gewhapt als het moment dat ik Bo heb leren kennen. En vaak zijn het heel korte berichtjes, toch is het leuk om wat van haar te ontvangen of wat te sturen.

Als ik thuis ben gooi ik mijn tas op de overloop en neem snel een douche. Op de een of andere manier voel ik me altijd een beetje smerig als ik met het vliegtuig gevlogen heb.

Als ik klaar ben zet ik de televisie in mijn slaapkamer aan en kijk ik wat tv en na een uurtje zet ik hem uit en val ik vrij snel in slaap.


End file.
